Des cours de potions privés
by gensi
Summary: Imaginons qu’une élève qui est plus âgée que ceux de sa classe en raison qu’elle veuille juste passer ses examens et ainsi obtenir ses certificats de magie, rende son professeur de potions complètement épris d'elle... Attention j'ai pas mis R po
1. Des regards discrets

Des cours de potions privés  
  
NB : On peut quand même rigoler sur les relations de Snape ! Mais celle-là est assez romantique !  
  
Imaginons qu'une élève qui est plus âgée que ceux de sa classe en raison qu'elle veuille juste passer ses examens et ainsi obtenir ses certificats de magie, rende son professeur de potions (et son directeur puisqu'elle est chez les Serpentards !)complètement épris d'elle. Sachant qu'un amour entre une élève et son professeur est interdit, l'amour pourra être plus fort !  
  
Chapitre 1) Des regards discrets  
  
Julia s'avança dans l'allée. Les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Le professeur McGonagall lui demandait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de mettre le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Son entrée dans la grande salle avait surpris tout le monde. Une jeune femme de vingt ans entrait en dernière année à Poudlard afin de passer ses examens et confirmer ses capacités en sorcellerie. Elle avait eu des cours particuliers dès son plus jeune âge et cette année à l'école de sorcellerie lui permettrait de bénéficier du plus important diplôme pour elle.  
  
Elle s'assit donc et le choixpeau n'hésita pas une seconde.  
  
« Serpentard ! »  
  
Les Serpentards étaient apparemment ravis d'hériter d'une belle jeune femme et ils lui firent une ovation. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'élèves qui s'empressèrent de lui poser des questions. Elle était heureuse qu'ils lui fassent une telle place parmi eux. Elle les regardait en leur souriant. Le repas fut servis et tous se mirent à dévorer les plats. Julia se servit copieusement en jetant des coups d'?il à la table des professeurs. Elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle regarda en direction du professeur qui se tenait en face de la table des Serpentards. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sentit son c?ur battre dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et l'envoûtaient littéralement. Elle parvint tout de même à détacher son regard du sien pour demander à l'élève assis à ses côtés :  
  
-Qui est le professeur là-bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en montrant de la tête celui dont elle éprouvait une grande attirance. -C'est le prof. Rogue ! Maître des potions et directeur de notre maison ! Il nous adore je te le dis tout de suite ! Il ne supporte pas les autres maisons ! -Ah !  
  
Son regard se porta de nouveau vers lui. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau.  
  
La fin du repas arriva et tous les élèves se rejoignirent dans la salle commune. Malefoy vint voir la nouvelle élève qui était en dernière année. Lui-même était en sixième année, il ne la verrait que très rarement.  
  
-Tu verras tu vas te plaire ici ! -Je l'espère bien ! -Si jamais tu as un problème tu peux aller te plaindre à Rogue, il nous accorde tout ! -Vraiment ? -Oui ! Je te laisse il faut que j'y aille !  
  
Malefoy s'éloigna. Julia décida de monter se coucher. Elle avait un pressentiment pour le lendemain. Comment allait-elle se comporter avec ses professeurs ? Elle avait un tempérament assez fort et refoulait rarement ses émotions. Elle espérait qu'ils ne la contrarieraient pas trop.  
Le lendemain, son premier cours débuta par DCFM. Elle en savait un rayon ayant eu des cours particuliers comme pour toutes les matières. C'était les potions qu'elle adorait le plus. Ce qui la ravit lorsqu'elle su que c'était le prof. Rogue qui donnait les cours.  
Elle passa sa semaine à se mettre dans le bain de la vie en communauté, observant de temps en temps son professeur qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu en cours. Il semblait gêné dès qu'il croisait son regard.  
  
Enfin, le vendredi après-midi, toutes les heures de potions avaient été regroupées en un seul et unique cours, et Julia eut son premier cours. Elle s'était mise à côté d'une fille qui l'avait traité comme une s?ur et elles attendaient le début du cours. Soudain, le prof. Rogue fit son entrée fracassante comme à l'accoutumée. Julia eut un coup au c?ur en le voyant entrer et s'installer à son bureau.  
  
-Silence !  
  
Les élèves se turent. Les Serpentards avaient l'air très sûr d'eux tendis que les Poufsouffles paraissaient apeurés.  
  
-Ouvrez vos livres p 35. La potion de rêverie. Je vous noterais les ingrédients au tableau et vous suivrez mes indications.  
  
Le prof. nota ce dont les élèves avaient besoin et ceux-ci se mirent à copier. Julia les imita. Une fois que le prof de potion eut terminé, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, attendant qu'ils aient terminé. Julia finit très rapidement, ayant tout écrit en abrégé. Elle releva sa tête et attendit que les autres aient fini. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle sentait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente à la façon dont il la regardait. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et se mit debout.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous un peu !  
  
Le prof. Rogue débuta son cours et les élèves suivirent ses explications à la lettre. Seuls certains élèves réussirent à fabriquer la potion de rêverie. Julia la première, l'ayant déjà essayée pour se distraire. Le prof. Rogue s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Il fut ébahi de voir qu'elle avait fini à peine quelques minutes après qu'il eut terminé sa démonstration.  
  
-Très bon Miss Andrews. Vous l'aviez déjà étudiée ? -Oui ! Enfin je me suis amusée à la fabriquer pendant mes temps libres ! -Vos temps libres ? S'étonna Rogue. -Oui ! Mon professeur de potions ne me faisait faire que des potions simples. J'ai donc étudié par moi-même les autres genres de potions ! -C'est très intéressant ! Vous pourrez aider vos camarades qui ont l'esprit un peu lent !  
  
En disant cela il s'était tourné vers un élève de Poufsoufle qui était aussi étourdit que Neville Londubat de Gryffondor. Julia lui sourit, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.  
  
Le cours terminé, les élèves repartirent vers leur salle commune. Julia s'était fait de nouvelles amies dans le maison des Serpentards. Elles avaient remarqué que Julia avait été appréciée par Rogue.  
  
-Dis donc ! C'est rare qu'il agisse comme ça ! Tu as dû lui taper dans l'?il ! -Remarque elle est plus vieille que nous ! C'est un peu normal ! -Et vu comment tu es faites, les garçons ne vont pas arrêter de te harceler ! Mais ce ne sont que des gamins !  
  
Julia rit face aux commentaires de ses amies mais elle savait au fond de son c?ur que les premières paroles l'avaient touchée, le prof. Rogue serait attiré par elle.  
  
Les semaines passèrent rapidement et Julia montra rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ses cours. Elle était la meilleure de sa classe et excellait dans toutes les matières. Mais celle qu'elle adorait par dessus tout était bien entendu celle de potion. Elle adorait mélanger tous les ingrédients pour faire toutes sortes de potions. Elle était tellement rapide pour les réaliser que le prof. Rogue devait lui en donner d'autres durant le cours pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.  
  
A la fin d'un cours de potion, le prof. Rogue la fit venir à son bureau.  
  
-Je suis vraiment stupéfait Miss Andrews ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aller si vite durant mes cours. -Merci ! -Si vous le voulez je pourrai vous apprendre d'autres potions qui sont normalement interdites pour les élèves de l'école, étant considérées trop dangereuses ou extrêmement difficiles à réaliser. -Oh ! Avec plaisir ! Lui dit-elle dans un immense sourire. -Il est rare de voir une personne apprécier l'art des potions et je suis ravi que ce soit quelqu'un de Serpentard ! Donc si vous voulez vous pourrez venir me retrouver après le repas le mercredi soir pour que je vous enseigne d'autres potions. -Je crois que cela me convient ! -Parfait ! Alors je vous dis à mercredi soir. -D'accord ! Au revoir professeur !  
  
Julia sortit, son c?ur battant la chamade. Elle se retrouverait seule avec lui pour la première fois.  
  
Le week-end parut être une éternité pour Julia. Elle avait hâte d'être au mercredi. Le début de semaine lui aussi était très lent. Arrivé au mercredi, Julia était particulièrement énervée. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'être au soir. Ses amies le remarquèrent.  
  
-Dis donc tu as l'air d'être nerveuse toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -Rien !  
  
Julia n'avait rien dit de ses cours privés de potions. Le soir arriva enfin et Julia ne mangea presque rien au dîner. Elle jetait quelques regards furtifs vers le professeur Rogue qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que son collègue lui parlait.  
Après le repas elle se précipita au dortoir, prit ses affaires de potion et les mit dans un sac. Elle évita de se faire montrer aux autre filles et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.  
  
Elle entra et vit que le prof. Rogue avait déjà tout préparé.  
  
-Bonsoir Miss Andrews ! Lui dit-il. -Bonsoir Professeur ! -Venez ! J'ai déjà préparé vos ingrédients !  
  
Julia referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha en posant son sac sur un tabouret au passage.  
  
-Vous allez préparer la potion d'invisibilité ce soir. -D'invisibilité ? Mais en quoi est-ce dangereux pour les autres élèves ? -Ce n'est pas dangereux mais nous ne voulons pas avoir d'élèves qui s'en serviraient à des fins personnelles ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !  
  
Julia avait parfaitement vu où il voulait en venir. Son professeur était plus agréable alors qu'ils étaient seuls.  
  
-Bien ! Je vais vous dire comment procéder !  
  
Le prof. lui indiqua les proportions et l'aida à préparer sa potion. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle. Son c?ur battait plus vite qu'auparavant. Elle renversa malencontreusement de la poudre d'os de buffle sur la table et quelques grains plongèrent dans les flammes qui alimentaient le chaudron. De la fumée s'en échappa, dégageant une odeur désagréable dans la pièce. Elle passa un pan de sa robe de sorcier sur son nez et sa bouche pour éviter de respirer l'odeur désagréable. Le prof. Rogue la fit le suivre dans son bureau en sortant rapidement de la salle de cours. Il referma aussitôt la porte et Julia ôta le bout de sa robe qui lui protégeait la bouche.  
  
-Nous allons attendre que l'odeur se dissipe. Cela va prendre quelques minutes, mais il serait impossible de continuer avec cette odeur dans la salle. -Si ça avait été un Poufsouffle je crois que vous lui auriez collé une sacrée retenue ! -Même si cela avait été un Serpentard ! -Mais j'en suis une ! -Oui mais nous ne sommes pas en classe Miss Edwards ! -Vous marquez un point ! -Mais de toute façon, cela m'étonnerait fort que je vous enlève des points durant l'année ! -Ah ! Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? -Jamais une élève ne m'avait fait autant apprécier mon travail comme professeur ! Je n'oserai jamais enlever de points à ma meilleure élève ! -Votre meilleure élève ? Vous me flattez ! -Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait que dans mes cours que vous excellez ! J'en suis d'autant plus ravi que je suis votre directeur !  
  
Il lui sourit en disant cela. Il avait une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Julia sentait son c?ur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Elle le regardait mais lui, semblait éviter son regard. Au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit la porte en lui disant que le cours pouvait reprendre. Julia sembla déçue qu'ils n'aient pas poursuivi la conversation. Il semblait être un peu plus ouvert quand il était seul avec elle. Le cours reprit donc et Julia sentit le sentiment s'évanouir peu à peu d'elle. Le professeur l'aida dans ses gestes pour éviter qu 'elle ne renverse autre chose.  
  
Le cours privé se termina et Julia salua son professeur. Elle était un peu déçue que cela n'ait été qu'un simple cours. Après tout les autres filles s'étaient peut-être trompées ! Le prof. Rogue ne voyait en elle qu'une simple élève de sa classe particulièrement douée ! Et pourtant si elle le voyait en ce moment, torturé, assis à son bureau de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, elle changerait sûrement d'avis.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et les cours privés l'intéressaient de moins en moins. Ce n'était pas si passionnant que cela finalement. Le prof. Rogue était assez distant maintenant. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se tenir trop près d 'elle.  
  
Elle avait sérieusement décidé d'abandonner ses rendez-vous du mercredi soir mais ce soir-là se produisit un événement auquel elle avait espéré plus tôt. Le prof. Rogue se tenait devant le chaudron et paraissait nerveux. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle le salua. Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut en la voyant à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
  
-Bonsoir Miss Andrews ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. -Ca ne va pas Professeur ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, le voyant le teint livide. -Si ! Si ! J'ai dû attraper froid ! Avec le temps qu'il fait... ce n'est pas étonnant !  
  
Julia vit qu'il transpirait. Il la laissa cependant passer devant lui pour lui laisser la place et préparer la potion de Wendragt. Elle se plaça donc devant le chaudron et écouta les instructions qu'il lui disaient. Cette fois, il resta derrière elle, surveillant ses faits et gestes. Son c?ur se remit à battre la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il lui indiquait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle sentait également qu'il avait du mal à articuler. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il devait se tenir près d'elle. Très près. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant sous l'emprise du désir qui montait en elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle renversa le liquide de la fiole qu'elle tenait, à côté du chaudron.  
  
-Je suis désolée ! Lui dit-elle dans un souffle. -Ca ne fait rien ! Je... Je vais aller en chercher une autre !  
  
Elle en était sûr maintenant, il tremblait. Tout tremblait en lui, jusqu'à sa propre voix. Il s'éloigna et alla chercher une nouvelle fiole qu'il lui tendit. Elle le regarda profondément.  
  
-Merci ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la fiole des mains.  
  
Leurs regards se confondirent et ils ne bougèrent plus. Puis, comme si cela lui était tout naturel, elle se rapprocha de son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Celui-ci parut surpris et ému à la fois. Elle recula, le feu aux joues. Le prof. Rogue la regardait toujours et son regard noir était plus profond que jamais. Au grand étonnement de Julia, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour. Il avait les lèvres douces et puissantes à la fois. Il l'embrassa timidement au début puis fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça et l'attira à lui. Il arrêta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et descendit vers son cou. Julia sentait des picotements au creux des reins. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la serrant passionnément contre lui. Elle l'encourageait à continuer en jetant sa tête en arrière, lui offrant sa nuque. Elle passa une main dans son dos et la descendit vers le bas. Il recommença à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta sur le bureau. Elle était assise devant lui, ses bras autour du cou. Il l'allongea sur la surface polit et lui caressa les cuisses qu'il devinait sous la robe de sorcier. Il continuait de l'embrasser tout en remontant sa main vers sa poitrine. Il entreprit de lui ôter sa robe et fit rasseoir Julia tout en l'aidant à se débarrasser de l'uniforme noir, tendis qu'elle en faisait de même avec sa veste. Il la laissa lui dégrafer tous les boutons pour ensuite lui enlever ainsi que la chemise blanche qu'il avait en dessous. Il se retrouva bientôt torse nu. Il se débarrassa du pull de sa partenaire, dévoilant les sous-vêtements de Julia. Il la recoucha sur le bureau et s'empressa de l'embrasser à travers le tissus de son soutien- gorge. Il le lui dégrafa à son tour et continua de l'embrasser. Julia l'incita à continuer son action en lui caressant les cheveux, qui n'étaient pas gras à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle se leva et se mit debout devant lui. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus. Elle se remit à l'embrasser tendis qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de son pantalon. Il la caressa dans le dos et descendit sa main jusqu'au creux de ses fesses. Elle fit descendre le pantalon qui chût sans bruit sur le sol. Elle se mit à l'embrasser à son tour dans le cou puis descendit lentement vers son torse. Elle continua ses baisers puis se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il la renversa de nouveau sur le bureau et tout en l'embrassant, il la débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Il se rapprocha d'elle et ils s'unirent dans un parfait accord, la passion les emportant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de plaisir. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et la regarda fixement. Elle lui rendit son regard.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Finit-il par lui demander. -Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Lui dit-elle. Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
  
Cette réponse parût lui satisfaire amplement ; il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils sentirent la passion reprendre le dessus et ne purent freiner leurs ardeurs.  
  
Julia dû repartir vers la salle commune des Serpentards, ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de ses camarades de chambre, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Ils se rhabillèrent et rangèrent le désordre qu'ils avaient mis durant leurs ébats. Rogue la serra contre lui au moment où elle partait.  
  
-Tu reviendras mercredi prochain ? -Oh oui ! Si tu trouves une potion aussi intéressante que celle d'aujourd'hui, je te promets que je serais là toutes les semaines !  
  
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de classe. Julia retourna dans son dortoir le plus discrètement possible. 


	2. Rendezvous nocturnes

Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous nocturnes  
  
Le lendemain, Julia s'éveilla avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'habilla et alla rejoindre ses amies pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elles la virent arriver, radieuse, elles se posèrent des questions.  
  
-Et ben ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -Rien, il fait beau. C'est tout ! -Mon ?il ! Allez dis-nous !  
  
Julia secoua la tête et elles finirent par lâcher prise. Elles retournèrent à leur conversation. Julia sentit alors son c?ur battre rapidement lorsqu'elle vit entrer son amant à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci la regarda rapidement et lui afficha un faible sourire pour éviter d'être repéré. Elle lui sourit également discrètement et termina son petit déjeuner.  
  
Elle alla en cours, étant très distraite et repensant sans cesse à la folle nuit qu'elle avait passée la veille. McGonagall lui fit plus d'une remarque alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Le vendredi arriva et elle ne pouvait être qu'impatiente à l'idée de retrouver le prof. Rogue. Lorsque celui-ci entra elle le contempla de bas en haut. Il la regarda également mais détourna le regard. Il paraissait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots et le cours fut assez divertissant pour les autres élèves. Il n'arrêtait pas d'oublier des ingrédients dans la préparation de la potion, ou bien faisait des félicitations aux élèves de Poufsouffle qui n'en revenaient pas.  
  
-Il doit avoir subi un sortilège ! Dit l'amie de Julia en sortant du cours. -Donner des félicitations aux Poufsouffles ! Non mais ! -Il est peut-être tout simplement amoureux ! Leur dit Anna, une des filles du groupe. Et je suis sûre que Julia n'y est pas étrangère !  
  
Celle-ci se sentit rougir.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Lui dit-elle. -Allez ! Avoue que tu vas le voir le soir ! -C'est vrai ça ! Tu es souvent absente ! Est-ce que tu vas réellement à la bibliothèque ? -Oui ! Affirma-t-elle. Je vais à la bibliothèque ! -Bien sûr ! A d'autres ! Allez ! Tu peux tout nous dire ! On est tes amies ! On veut des détails ! -Je vous assure que vous vous trompez ! -On verra !  
  
Les trois amies s'éloignèrent en lui lançant des regards sournois. Julia , elle, repartit dans la salle commune.  
  
Le soir, elle décida d'aller voir le prof. Rogue pour lui parler des soupçons qu'avaient ses trois amies.  
  
Elle attendit que toutes soient endormies pour se lever. Elle passa sa robe de chambre et sortit en direction des appartements de son prof. de potions. Il était tard et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle arriva devant le tableau qui fermait l'entrée de la chambre. L'ennui c'est qu'elle ne savait pas le mot de passe pour entrer. Elle frappa donc sur la toile. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Elle réessaya. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui répondit derrière elle.  
  
-Elle ne s'ouvrira pas !  
  
Elle se retourna et vit le prof. Rogue encore habillé et visiblement en route pour aller se coucher. Il la regardait en lui souriant.  
  
-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
  
Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Il rattrapa sa main et embrassa celle-ci.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On pourrait te voir. Lui dit-il finalement. -Je sais ! Je suis venus te parler !  
  
Rogue la regarda d'un air interrogateur puis passa devant elle.  
  
-Serpensortia ! Dit-il à l'adresse de la toile. Celle-ci se mit à tourner sur elle-même et Rogue fit passer Julia devant lui.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait chez lui. Ils étaient dans une sorte de petit salon où brillait une cheminée, c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus froid qu'elle ait jamais vu.  
  
- Charmant chez toi ! Un peu lugubre et froid mais ... charmant !  
  
Rogue pouffa devant cette remarque et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la pièce voisine. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Sa chambre. Tout était assez sombre mais des bougies rendaient l'endroit incroyablement intense et Julia sentait un profond désir l'envahir dans cet atmosphère. Le prof. alla refermer la porte derrière lui tendis qu'elle faisait le tour. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des montants en forme de serpents. Les draps étaient eux aussi très sombre. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une autre cheminée. Julia s'arrêta devant un fauteuil qui faisait face au feu. Elle sentit alors un souffle chaud dans son cou.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Lui dit-il doucement en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
  
Le désir revint au creux des reins de Julia qui se sentit s'abandonner aux baisers de son amant. Elle l'enlaça d'un de ses bras pour l'inciter à continuer à lui caresser et embrasser sa nuque. Il continua ses baisers langoureux et sa main droite remonta sur sa poitrine. Il la caressa et mit son autre main sur le cordon de la robe de chambre de Julia. Il délia celui-ci et fit glisser la robe de chambre sur le sol. Julia eut un frisson lorsqu'elle se retrouva en simple chemise de nuit. Le prof. Rogue replaça ses mains aux mêmes endroits et passa la main droite sous la fine chemise pour continuer de la caresser, sentant la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts. Julia sentait la passion l'enflamer alors qu'il descendait son autre main vers le bas. Il la plaça sur l'endroit propice et commença à la caresser à travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Julia plaça son autre main sur les fesses de son amant et le caressa de bas en haut .  
  
Tout doucement, il remonta les mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire et fit glisser les fines lanières qui retenaient la chemise de nuit. Il la fit descendre et elle tomba sur le sol. Julia apparut de dos, nue. Il contempla son corps en la caressant d'un doigt dans le dos, jusqu'aux fesses. Julia eu de nouveau des frissons. Il s'avança et la fit se tourner. Elle le regarda en souriant et l'enlaça avec ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec impétuosité tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt de nouveau nus, face à face. Il continua de l'embrasser tout en la portant dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à son cou alors qu'il l'emmenait vers le lit. Il la déposa doucement sur les draps soyeux et s'allongea derrière elle. Il la caressa de nouveau en l'embrassant sur tout le corps, mais en restant toujours derrière elle. Ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Julia remit son bras autour du cou de son partenaire et plaça son autre main sur celle de Rogue pour l'encourager à continuer. Ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois, se mouvant dans les mêmes mouvements synchrones. Une fois l'acte passé, Julia se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement en se serrant contre lui.  
  
-Reste avec moi cette nuit ! Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. -On va remarquer que je n'ai pas passé la nuit dans mon lit demain ! Lui dit-elle entre deux baisers. -Tu n'auras qu'à repartir à l'aube ! -Non ! Les filles ont déjà des soupçons sur nous. -Qui ça ? -Les filles qui traînent avec moi !  
Julia s'était relevée et s'assit dans le lit, contrariée. Rogue s'assit à son tour, l'embrassant sur l'épaule.  
  
-Et si elles découvrent que nous avons une aventure, ça risque de jaser ! Tu sais très bien que ce que nous faisons est interdit ! Un professeur ne devrait pas coucher avec son élève ! -Oui mais toi tu es plus qu'une élève ! Tu n'as même plus l'âge d'en être une ! -Peut-être, mais les autres ne le verront pas de ce côté-là !  
  
Julia se leva mais Rogue la retint par le bras.  
  
-Je ne peux pas rester ! Il faut que j'y aille ! -Mais quand est-ce que tu resteras avec moi ? Rien qu'une nuit !  
  
Il se leva et alla se placer devant elle, nu comme un ver.  
  
-Tu m'as ensorcelé ! Je pense à toi à chaque minute, je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! Reste !  
  
Julia parût déconcertée par cet aveu. Elle ne l'aurait jamais crû aussi amoureux d'elle.  
  
-Moi aussi je voudrais passer mes journées avec toi ! Mais penses à ce que diraient les parents des élèves s'ils apprenaient que le professeur de potions a une relation avec l'une d'entre elles ! Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! -Il suffira d'être plus discret ! -Plus qu'aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr ! Je m'étonne que les autres n'aient pas remarqué que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais troublé ! -Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas gardé mon sang-froid ! Mais je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! Mais promets-moi que tu passeras au moins une nuit entière avec moi ! -Oui ! Ecoute, bientôt c'est les vacances et la moitié des élèves part du château. Je crois qu'on pourra passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ! -J'ai une meilleure idée ! Lui dit-il en souriant. -Quoi ? -Tu verras ! C'est une surprise !  
  
Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa à nouveau et se coucha sur elle. Elle ne put résister et se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois à l'étreinte de son partenaire. L'acte d'amour passé, elle attendit qu'il se soit endormi pour se lever et regrouper ses affaires. Elle se rhabilla et sortit sans un bruit en regardant derrière elle. Elle sourit et passa par le trou que cachait le tableau.  
  
Le lendemain, Julia ne fit pas de mine réjouie pour ne pas éveiller de nouveaux soupçons. Elle se posait tout de même des questions. Qu'allait- il lui faire comme surprise ? Elle s'attendait à tout. Elle était ravi car dans deux semaines, se serait les vacances. Lors des repas elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers le prof. Rogue qui lui rendait son attention par un bref regard et un léger sourire. La semaine avant les vacances passa rapidement et Rogue semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il n'était plus aussi perturbé que lors du précédent cours, ce qui avait déstabilisé les amies de Julia. Elles ne savaient plus si leur amie avait une aventure avec leur prof. de potions.  
  
-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! Il a dû être malade ! Voilà tout ! Vous êtes vraiment bornées ! -Oui mais tu étais très suspecte ! Et lui aussi ! Alors on a pensé ! -Non mais vous m'imaginez être avec... lui !  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça ! Elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Mais elle eut la réponse qu'elle attendait.  
  
-Ok !Ok ! On laisse tomber ! -Dis donc vous partez où en vacance ? Demanda Karine, la plus jeune des trois. -Moi je vais en Italie avec mes parents. -Cool ! Moi je vais chez mes grands parents ! A Londres ! Bon plan ! Hein ? -Moi je vais voir mon chéri en France ! -En France ? Il est beau ?  
  
Les filles commencèrent une discussion autour du petit ami de Anna, quand la question arriva à Julia.  
  
-Et toi Julia ? Tu vas où ? -Moi ? Je reste ici ! Dit-elle, l'air songeur. -Oh ! Ma pauvre ! On t'enverra des cartes !  
  
Julia leur sourit mais elle avait hâte d'être aux vacances pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps avec son amant. Et celui-ci lui avait fait une surprise. Elle était impatiente que ses amies partent pour aller le retrouver durant les vacances.  
  
Le cours de potion du mercredi soir était arrivé et Julia donna la même excuse que d'habitude. Elle allait à la bibliothèque.  
Elle se rendit aux cachots et entra dans la salle de classe. Elle fut surprise de ne voir personne. Rien n'était prêt.  
  
-Séverus ? Appela-t-elle.  
  
Il n'était pas là. Elle appela de nouveau.  
  
-Séverus, si c'est un jeu ce n'est pas drôle ! Sors de ta cachette !  
  
Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'avança donc vers le bureau et vit qu'il y avait un bout de parchemin. Elle le prit et le lut.  
  
« Viens me retrouver dans ma chambre ce soir à minuit. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
  
-A minuit ? Mais il est malade ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir à la salle commune et repartir à minuit ! Les autres vont s'en apercevoir !  
  
Elle prit le papier et sortit des cachots. Elle décida qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque, histoire de passer le temps. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment. Ce qui se passa. Elle était en train de lire un livre lorsque la bibliothécaire vint la prévenir qu'elle allait fermer. Il n'était que dix heures. Elle sortit donc et décida d'aller dans les toilettes en attendant minuit. Les filles allaient remarquer son absence, d'habitude, le mercredi elle revenait de ses cours privés vers cette heure -là. L'heure à laquelle fermait la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit donc sur les lavabos et prit le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et se plongea dans la lecture. Elle commençait à s'endormir et se réveilla lorsque le livre chuta sur le sol. Elle regarda sa montre. Minuit et quart.  
  
-Mince ! Je me suis complètement endormie !  
  
Elle se précipita hors des toilettes et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la chambre du prof. Rogue. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe.  
  
-Serpensortia ! Dit-elle.  
  
Le tableau ouvrit le passage et elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée du salon. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre tout doucement. Elle le trouverai peut-être endormi, vu qu'elle avait manqué le rendez-vous. Elle avança et vit une tête dépasser du fauteuil devant la cheminée.  
  
-Tu es en retard ! Lui dit-il sans se déplacer. -Je me suis endormie ! On n'a pas idée aussi de donner rendez-vous à une heure pareille ! J'ai dû attendre dans les toilettes. -Les toilettes ? Dit-il un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.  
  
Il se leva cette fois et apparût devant elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire dans les toilettes ? -J'ai attendu qu'il soit minuit ! Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la salle commune alors que je serais repartie deux heures plus tard ! Là on m'aurait carrément espionné ! J'ai été à la bibliothèque et je suis allée dans les toilettes en attendant l'heure.  
  
Rogue se mit à rire face à l'explication. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant sur la tête.  
  
-Tu es vraiment imprévisible ! Je te l'accordes, minuit n'était pas une bonne heure ! -Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ? Tu aurais pu me dire ce qui se passait là-bas ! -Non ! Je voulais te faire la surprise ! -A minuit ?  
  
Elle se recula, visiblement fâchée qu'il prenne le fait qu'elle ait dû inventer tout un stratagème pour venir le voir à l'heure dite, à la légère.  
  
-Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que me faire poireauter pendant plusieurs heures soit une agréable surprise ! -Calme-toi ! Je suis désolé ! Mais je voulais être sûr que personne ne te vois venir dans ma chambre !  
  
Elle se calma et attendit.  
  
-Bon quelle est cette surprise ? -J'ai prévu quelque chose pour les vacances de Noël ! -Tu as prévu quelque chose ! -Oui ! Je t'invites en vacances ! -Qu... Quoi ? En vacances ? Tu es fou ? Où veux-tu aller ? -En Amérique. -EN AMERIQUE ? Tu as vu où c'est ? Comment veux-tu aller là-bas ? Ce n'est pas un voyage qui coûte deux galions ! En plus j'ai dis aux autres que je restais à Poudlard pour les vacances !  
  
Rogue la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle se calma de nouveau et se ressaisit.  
  
-Bon ! Maintenant tu m'écoutes ! J'ai tout prévu. Nous partirons après que les élèves soient partis. Nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette. -La poudre de cheminette ? Mais c'est trop incertain ! On va atterrir n'importe où ! -Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Nous irons à un endroit précis. C'est un vieil ami à moi qui était avec moi à Serpentard. Il nous emmènera à l'endroit que je lui ai demandé dans la montagne moldue. -Tu as demandé à un ami à toi de nous accueillir ? Il est sorcier ? On va passer les vacances avec les moldus ? -Oui à toutes tes questions ! Pour ce qui est des moldus, ils ne nous verront pas. Mon ami a un chalet à la montagne et personne ne vient dans ce coin. -Tu... Tu veux dire qu'on va être seuls tous les deux dans la montagne ?  
  
Julia était apeurée à l'idée d'être loin de tout et de n'avoir personne alentour en cas de danger. Elle oubliait cependant que c'était une sorcière.  
  
-Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis pour rien ! Tout se passera bien ! Lui dit-il en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. -Et Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Que tu pars en voyage et que tu emmène une élève avec toi ? -J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je devais partir pendant les vacances pour raisons personnelles. Tu diras qu'un de tes cousins t'a demandé de passer Noël en famille ! -Oui ! C'est ça ! Surtout que les filles m'ont demandé ce que je faisais pour Noël ! Je leur ai dit que je restais ici ! Elles vont trouver ça louche que je change d'avis ! -Je te promets que tout se passera bien.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu me jures qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ? -Je te le jure !  
  
Il l'embrassa et l'enlaça fortement. Elle se retint néanmoins face à ses caresses.  
  
-Non ! Pas ce soir ! -Comment ça pas ce soir ? Je croyais... -Tout à l'heure j'en avais envie mais je suis fatiguée maintenant ! Et puis ça t'apprendras à me faire attendre !  
  
Il se mit à rire à nouveau.  
  
-Bon d'accord ! Je te laisse aller te reposer et la prochaine fois je serais à notre rendez-vous et nous terminerons notre cours particulier !  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau et l'accompagna vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle ne reparte, il l'attrapa par la taille.  
  
-Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi !  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Julia.  
  
-Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment ravie de l'entendre !  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Julia dû le repousser pour pouvoir sortir par le tableau. Il referma derrière elle et elle retourna dans la salle commune. 


	3. Seuls au monde

Chapitre 3 : Seuls au monde  
  
Lorsque Julia avait annoncé qu'elle allait en vacances chez un cousin en Amérique, ses amies sautèrent de joie à l'idée qu'elle ne passerait pas Noël toute seule. Elle avait donné la même explication au prof. McGonagall lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne restait plus à Poudlard.  
  
Le jour où les élèves partaient tous de l'école, Julia alla retrouver Séverus dans sa chambre après que tous les élèves soient retournés dans le Poudlard Express. Elle entra, son sac à la main ayant réduit ses affaires à la taille la plus petite qu'il soit pour faciliter le transport, et le vit à côté de son lit. Il se retourna quand il l'aperçut. Il eut une expression de surprise et de bonheur lorsqu'il vit comment elle était habillée. Elle avait mis un long manteau noir qui recouvrait une jupe longue noire sur des bottes à talons haut. Elle avait une écharpe autour du cou mais elle l'avait laissée ouverte. Elle avait également mis un béret blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus.  
  
-Charmante ! Lui dit-il en fermant son sac.  
  
Il vint la retrouver et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
-Tu aurais dû mettre un autre chapeau ! Celui-ci risque d'être couvert de suie après le voyage ! -Je l'enlèverai ! -Tu es prête ? -Bien sûr !  
  
Séverus lui tendit un pot contenant de la poudre de cheminette d'où elle prit une poignée. Il en fit de même et entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
-Je passe d'abord, comme ça je te rattraperais quand tu seras arrivée ! Tu diras « John Arthurs, Serpentard » bien correctement ! -John Arthurs, Serpentard ! D'accord ! -Tu verras, tout se passera bien !  
  
Il ressortit de la cheminée et lui donna un rapide baiser pour la rassurer. Puis il retourna à son ancienne place et lança la poudre en s'écriant « John Arthurs, Serpentard ». Il disparut au milieu de flammes vertes et d'un nuage de suie.  
  
-Bon ! Allons chez ce monsieur Arthurs !  
  
Julia suivit le chemin de son amant et, le c?ur battant à tout rompre, lança la poudre de cheminette en disant « John Arthurs, Serpentard ».  
  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée dans un tourbillon de couleurs et des cheminées apparurent devant elle. Elle se retrouva bientôt expulsée hors d'une d'entre elles et se retrouva dans un salon. Séverus la rattrapa par le bras et la releva. Il était couvert de suie.  
  
-Tu vois que tu as réussi ! -Pfiou ! J'ai vraiment horreur de ça !  
  
Elle s'épousseta mais il restait encore trop de saletés. Un homme vint les voir.  
  
-Je suppose que vous êtes Julia ? Demanda l'homme. -Oui ! -John ! J'étais avec Severus à Poudlard ! -Oui ! Il m'a parlé de vous ! -Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à prendre le c?ur de pierre de notre Sevi ? Plaisanta l'homme.  
  
Severus eut un rictus face à cette remarque. Julia le remarqua et répondit à John.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si il a un c?ur de pierre mais c'est très gentil à lui de m'inviter en vacances !  
  
John ne su que répondre et se mit à rire.  
  
-Et ben ! Vous avez du répondant vous ! Mais c'est vrai que deux semaines à la montagne ça ne se refuse pas ! Bon on va y aller, avant la nuit ! Suivez- moi !  
  
John Arthurs les fit passer derrière lui et les conduisit vers une voiture au dehors.  
  
-Allez-y ! Montez ! -Tu nous emmène en voiture de moldus ? Lui dit Séverus. -Elle roule très bien ! Et il vaut mieux utiliser ce moyen de transport ici ! Il y a beaucoup trop de cheminées dans le coin et tout le monde se perd quand il veut aller au chalet !  
  
Séverus et Julia montèrent et se laissèrent conduire par John. Ils passèrent par des routes sinueuses de montagne et au bout d'une heure, ils se retrouvèrent devant un chalet pratiquement recouvert de neige. Julia s'émerveilla devant la petite maison qui semblait très accueillante de l'extérieur.  
  
-Voilà, on y est ! Je vais vous laisser ! Rassurez-vous, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour manger et vous ne serez pas dérangés. Personne ne vient dans le coin. Et si vous avez un problème, j'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone au cas où. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous risquer avec la poudre de cheminette ! Mais j'éviterai si j 'étais vous ! Au fait je reviens vous chercher quand ?  
  
-La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. C'est à dire le 5 janvier. -D'accord ! Alors bonnes fêtes à tous les deux et à l'année prochaine !  
  
John s'éloigna et les laissa seuls alors qu'ils entraient dans le chalet.  
  
-Ouah ! Mais c'est gigantesque ici ! S'écria Julia en entrant.  
  
En effet, vu de l'extérieur, le chalet semblait minuscule mais à l'intérieur il était aussi grand qu'un manoir. Tout le confort était présent. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Julia ôta son manteau et son chapeau, tous couverts de suie.  
  
-Ca te plaît ? Lui demanda Séverus en posant leurs sacs sur le sol. -Tu plaisantes ? C'est incroyable !  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement et courut faire le tour des alentours. Toutes les pièces étaient incroyablement grandes. Elle monta à l'étage et découvrit plusieurs chambres et des salles de bains pour chacune.  
  
-Même les salles de bain sont immenses ! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Séverus, lui, était parti déposer les affaires dans une des chambres au hasard. Il y en avait en tout six.  
  
Julia fit son apparition sur le seuil de la chambre alors qu'elle l'avait aperçut en passant dans le couloir.  
  
-C'est incroyable ! On ne dirait pas de dehors que c'est si grand ! -Je suis content que ça te plaise ! -C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! Lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
  
Il la regarda profondément et lui essuya le bout du nez.  
  
-Tu es couverte de suie ! -Tu peux parler ! Dit-elle en riant. Attends. J'ai une idée !  
  
Elle sortit comme une flèche.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? -Attends moi ici ! Je t'appellerais !  
  
Elle sortit et alla dans la dernière salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé et fit couler l'eau dans le bain. Elle jeta tous les produits qu'elle pu trouver et ôta ses affaires sales avant de se plonger dans l'eau avec délice. Au bout de quelques instants elle entendit Séverus qui l'appelait.  
  
-Par ici ! Dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.  
  
Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. La poignée de la porte bougea mais ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
-Très amusant ! Entendit-elle derrière la porte.  
  
Puis l'instant d'après : « Alohomora ».  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Séverus fit son apparition. Il la regarda en souriant.  
  
-Tu es encore plus sale que moi ! Lui dit-elle. Viens me rejoindre !  
  
Elle se plaça dos contre la paroi de l'immense baignoire et posa ses bras de chaque côté. Rogue se déshabilla et vint la rejoindre dans l'eau. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle le repoussa au bout d'un moment en souriant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, tentant de la rattraper pour l'embrasser de nouveau. -Je vais te laver ! Dit-elle, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.  
  
Elle fit le tour du corps de Séverus et se plaça derrière lui. Julia lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et lui déposa une noix de shampoing et lui savonna la tête. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet du massage. Elle lui rinça ensuite le cuir chevelu et attrapa une éponge de bain où elle mit du gel. Elle fit mousser le liquide et savonna le dos de son amant. Elle passa de nouveau devant lui et lui frotta le thorax. Séverus lui tenait le bras pour l'attirer à lui mais elle le repoussait gentiment. Elle plongea alors l'éponge dans l'eau et continua de le savonner sous l'eau. Elle descendit sur ses jambes et lui frotta la peau. Elle alla ainsi jusqu'aux pieds et remonta vers le bas-ventre. Elle remit du gel sur l'éponge et replongea celle-ci sous l'eau. Elle la frotta sur l'endroit propice de Séverus qui sentit aussitôt une décharge dans le bas-ventre. Elle retira ensuite l'éponge et continua son action avec la main. Séverus sentait le plaisir monter en lui et il dû se retenir aux parois de la baignoire. Elle arrêta cependant son action et se rapprocha.  
  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Lui dit-il, étonné. -C'est ton tour ! Lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille. Lave-moi !  
  
Elle lui tendit l'éponge et il la prit. Séverus mit du gel dessus et lui frotta le dos. La mousse se forma et il descendit jusqu'au bas du dos. Il remonta et passa de l'autre côté, lui faisant face. Il lui lava le visage, voyant qu'elle avait encore de la suie dessus, ce qui la fit rire. Il remit de nouveau du gel sur l'éponge et savonna les épaules de sa partenaire. Il descendit sur les seins qui s'offraient à lui. Il insista longuement dessus, ce qui fit réagir Julia. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et l'incita à continuer. Il descendit sur le bas ventre et plongea l'éponge sous l'eau, sentant l'excitation monter en lui. Il passa l'éponge comme Julia l'avait fait avec lui et frotta en appuyant de plus en plus fort. Il se rapprocha finalement d'elle et lâcha l'éponge pour continuer son geste avec la main.  
  
-Viens ! Lui dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle.  
  
Julia l'encercla de ses jambes et ils repartirent dans leurs mouvements concordants, leur procurant un immense plaisir. Il s'effondra sur elle, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant dans le cou. Julia passa ses bras autour se sa tête en l'embrassant sur ses chevaux mouillés.  
  
-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ! Finit-il par lui dire à l'oreille. -Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça auparavant ! Et je crois que le bain est un très bon aphrodisiaque !  
  
Elle se mit à rire suivie par Séverus qui l'enlaça de plus belle. Ils finirent de s'embrasser et sortirent de l'eau. Ils se séchèrent et mirent des vêtements propres. Julia alla le rejoindre dans le salon, alors que celui-ci était en train de fermer les volets avec sa baguette magique. -J'ai faim ! Annonça-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en l'enlaçant par la taille. -John a dit qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine. -Mmmh ! La cuisine ! J'ai hâte d'y aller ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton sournois.  
  
Il la regarda, incompris et elle lui fit un large sourire avant de s'éclipser et de trouver la pièce. Elle était immense et on pouvait facilement y tenir à dix personnes. Julia fit le tour des placards et du frigidaire pour en sortir de la viande et des légumes. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère lui avait appris à cuisiner. Mais avec sa baguette magique, ce serait une tâche facile. Elle prépara donc le repas pendant que son compagnon lisait un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait trouvée sur un fauteuil.  
  
Ils dînèrent sur la table de la salle à manger devant le feu de la cheminée. Séverus la félicita pour le dîner qui se révéla excellent. Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée et mirent des coussins pour poser leurs têtes. Ils s'allongèrent, enlacés étroitement et contemplèrent le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, ne disant rien, savourant juste le fait d'être seuls, enlacés et sentant le c?ur de l'autre battre. Au bout d'un moment et sentant ses membres s'ankyloser, Séverus lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
-On ferait bien d'aller se coucher.  
  
Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Il se pencha pour observer Julia plus précisément. Elle était profondément endormie, blottie contre lui. Il essaya de se lever sans trop la déranger. Une fois libéré de son étreinte, il mit un genoux à terre et la souleva doucement. Il se releva, portant Julia dans les bras et monta les escaliers. Il poussa la porte de la chambre avec le pied et déposa sa compagne sur le lit. Il la déshabilla doucement, mais elle ne semblait pas se réveiller.  
  
-Tu as le sommeil lourd ! Chuchota-t-il.  
  
Il lui enleva tous ses vêtements et la recouvrit d'un drap. Il se déshabilla à son tour et vint se placer à ses côtés. Julia se retourna, étant face à lui. Séverus la contempla à la lueur du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, elle était tellement belle qu'il se demandait comment une jeune femme comme elle ait pu le choisir lui, le dur professeur, que tous les élèves craignaient. Il se mit à penser au bonheur qu'il éprouvait à se tenir à côté d'elle en ce moment, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant. Il la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle contre son torse. 


	4. Cadeaux de Noël

Chapitre 4 : Cadeaux de Noël.  
  
Le lendemain, Julia s'éveilla de bonne heure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était blottie contre Séverus, nue et lui également. Elle ne se rappelait pas être montée dans la chambre ni même avoir fait l'amour avec lui la veille. Elle bougea lentement la tête pour ne pas le réveiller et se dégagea de ses bras. Il était profondément endormi et ne la sentit pas se déplacer. Elle le regarda, un coude posé sur l'oreiller. Il avait l'air si serein, endormi. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres ; elles étaient incroyablement douces. Elles se mirent à remuer et il ouvrit les yeux. Julia se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
-Bonjour ! Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Il lui sourit et se laissa embrasser longuement. Il l'enlaça et l'allongea sous lui. Il la regarda en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui caressait le dos en plongeant son regard clair dans le sien.  
  
-Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait fait quelque chose hier soir ! Lui dit- elle. -C'est parce qu'on n'a rien fait ! Lui répondit-il en souriant. Tu t'es endormie devant le feu ! Je t'ai portée jusqu'ici ! -Oh ! Tu m'as portée jusqu'au lit et je n'ai même pas vu ça ! Quel dommage ! Lui dit-elle en riant. -Mais au moins j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! -Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. -Passer la nuit avec toi ! Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais demandé de rester avec moi au moins une nuit ! -Oui ! Je te l'avais promis ! -Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé de passer la nuit ensemble mais tu étais si endormie que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ! -Oh ! Je suis navrée ! Mais pour la peine que tu aies patienté je vais me faire pardonner. Et te donner un avant goût pour ce soir !  
  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il la regarda étonné et attendant de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Julia le fit se mettre sous elle et se retrouva sur lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche puis descendit dans le cou. Elle l'embrassa longuement et descendit sur son torse. Elle se mit à l'embrasser et continua tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant et elle commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur lui afin de le satisfaire. Il se leva tout de même et la fit passer sous son corps, l'embrassant dans le cou et prenant le relais des mouvements entre ses reins. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un dans l'autre et restèrent enlacés en se caressant.  
  
-Ca t'a plu ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. -Enormément ! -Enorme est bien le mot que j'emploierai ! Lui dit-elle.  
  
Elle fut prise d'un fou rire qui fit rire Séverus. Il se mit à la chatouiller et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle continua de rire par saccades dans ses bras.  
  
-Je t'aime ! Lui dit-il au bout d'un moment, sentant le calme revenir. -Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lui répondit-elle. -Je t'aime réellement ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! -Attends de me connaître ! Je ne suis pas comme ça tous les jours ! -Je ne plaisante pas, je veux vivre avec toi !  
  
Julia se releva et le regarda sérieusement.  
  
-Quoi ? -Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Pas en tant qu'élève. Pas seulement quelques soirs par semaine. Je te veux toute la vie à mes côtés. -Séverus. Tu t'emportes trop vite ! On ne se connaît réellement que depuis quelques semaines. On vient juste de passer une seule nuit ensemble. On ne se connaît pas assez pour dire qu'on va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble ! -Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
  
Séverus parût fâché de sa réponse et se rassit dans le lit en regardant par la fenêtre. Julia l'enlaça par les épaules et lui parla.  
  
-Ecoute ! J'ai déjà connu quelqu'un qui voulait que l'on vive ensemble. Il était comme toi mais au fil du temps, notre couple a sombré dans l'ennui. On est devenu plus amis qu'amants. -Mais je ne suis pas un amant. Je veux être plus que ça ! -Comment ça ?  
  
Julia ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son ami.  
  
-T'épouser ! Voilà ce que je veux. Devenir ton mari, être le père de tes enfants, vieillir à tes côtés. -Séverus, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ? On ne se connaît même pas depuis un mois et tu penses déjà au mariage ? Redescend ! Tu n'es plus un enfant qui veut tout tout de suite ! Il faut être patient !  
  
Elle avait dit ça d'une voix forte et le secouait légèrement.  
  
-J'en ai assez de patienter !  
  
Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa voix. Celle-ci tremblait. Elle le fit se retourner et vit qu'il avait une larme qui coulait le long de la joue. Il ne la regardait pas mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer.  
  
-Séverus ! Ne pleure pas !  
  
Julia était désemparée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme pleurer et surtout que c'était elle qui lui faisait verser ces larmes. Elle le serra contre elle, sur sa poitrine nue. Il étouffa des sanglots contre son corps en l'enlaçant.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! -J'en ai assez.... -Assez ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
Il cessa de pleurer mais resta blottit contre elle.  
  
-Assez de rester seul toute la journée, assez de devoir enseigner à des imbéciles qui ne me comprennent pas. -Ecoute ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils te comprennent ? Tu es un tyran avec eux ! Il n'y a bien qu'à moi que tu parles comme ça ! Je dois être la seule à t'avoir vu pleurer !  
  
Il se releva, les yeux encore rougis.  
  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'agisse aussi durement ? C'est à cause de Potter et de ses amis. -Quoi Harry Potter ? -Non. Son père ! Lui et ses amis m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien ! Ils se moquaient de moi car j'étais toujours seul ou entouré d'incapables. Et puis Black, celui-là, j'aurais pu l'étrangler si j'en avait eu les moyens...Il se moquait de moi parce que je n'avais personne à la fin de la scolarité, j'étais toujours tout seul. Oh bien sûr ! Lui, il ne se privait pas pour sortir avec toutes celles qui passaient devant lui...Je suis resté seul... et je le suis toujours. -Tu ne l'es pas puisque je suis là ! Lui dit-elle en lui remettant sa tête sur son torse. -Mais regarde le nombre d'années qu'il aura fallu pour que tu arrives et que tu me fasses découvrir le bonheur que je n'ai jamais connu ? -Alors... Tu... Tu n'as jamais eu de... d'expérience avant moi ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas mais la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Elle pu sentir une autre larme couler sur son sein droit.  
  
-Non ! Ne pleures pas ! Je suis très flattée d'être ta première expérience. Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais jamais...  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Et si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais pas deviné !  
  
Il se releva et la regarda intensément, attendant de savoir si elle disait la vérité.  
  
-Je t'assures ! J'ai déjà eu une expérience mais cela n'a pas été bien loin. Et si on m'avait dit un jour que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui me ferait monter au septième ciel à chaque fois je ne l'aurai pas cru. J'avais été trop déçue la première fois ! Mais je te le dis, ta longue attente t'as été bénéfique. Tu as l'air d'être un grand connaisseur dans ce domaine !  
  
Elle lui sourit et il fit de même.  
  
-Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? Lui demanda-t-il. -Du plus profond de mon c?ur. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton caractère. Je vais t'aider à en changer !  
  
Elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et s'allongea sur le lit, lui découvrant sa nudité dans toute sa splendeur.  
  
-Maintenant, fais-moi ce que tu sais parfaitement faire ! Lui dit-elle en le prenant par la main.  
  
Séverus s'allongea sur elle, retrouvant la vigueur qu'il avait perdue en lui dévoilant ses secrets les plus intimes. Il se rattrapa en lui procurant du plaisir à n'en plus finir.  
  
Les jours passèrent, pour la plupart au chaud sous la couette, et pour les autres avec des promenades dans la montagne, comme un simple couple de moldus. Julia et Séverus marchaient enlacés sur les chemins de promenade sous un soleil éclatant. Ils étaient heureux comme ça et ne souhaitaient jamais retourner à leur vie habituelle avec les soucis de la vie quotidienne et ceux à venir. La veille de Noël, Séverus la laissa seule au chalet pour aller à la ville la plus proche à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette. Il avait insisté pour y aller malgré les recommandations de John à propos de ce moyen de transport. Il s'était donc éclipsé, la laissant seule. Elle s'occupa en préparant le repas du réveillon du soir et en décorant la maison avec les décorations de Noël qu'elle avait trouvées au grenier. Elle passa donc son après-midi en solitaire, impatiente de le voir rentrer. Mais les heures passèrent et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Julia était inquiète. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'il était parti. Il n'était toujours pas de retour. Aussitôt, des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, imaginant le pire. Elle se posta devant la cheminée, attendant désespérément son retour. Elle s'assit devant l'âtre et attendit. Il était à peu près sept heures lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges dehors. Comme des bruits de pas dans la neige. Son c?ur se mit à battre fortement. Des hurlements se firent entendre au loin dans la nuit. Son c?ur s'accéléra de plus belle. Elle paniqua et se leva rapidement.  
  
-Séverus ! Où es-tu ?  
  
Elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas juste devant la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent et plus aucun bruit ne parvint aux oreilles de Julia. Le hurlement de tout à l'heure retentit de nouveau, mais cette fois elle l'entendait distinctement. La bête qui avait hurlé de la sorte était tout près. Les bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Cette fois ils semblaient s'éloigner en courant. Julia n'attendit pas une seconde et courut se réfugier à l'étage. Elle s'enferma à double tour dans la chambre la plus éloignée. Elle se précipita devant la cheminée qui se mit instinctivement à brûler et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, le plus sombre possible et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
Elle s'assoupit un moment lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas. Mais cette fois ils étaient dans la maison. Et la personne montait à l'étage. Julia serra sa tête encore plus fortement entre ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'était une sorcière, mais elle était tellement sujette aux crises d'angoisses qu'il lui était impossible de se lever et de prendre sa baguette pour se défendre au cas où quelqu'un voudrait s'attaquer à elle. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Apparemment, la personne qui était entrée faisait le tour des chambres. Elle vit des ombres derrière la porte. La poignée de la porte tourna mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Julia était de plus en plus paniquée et se colla les oreilles entre ses mains pour essayer de ne plus rien entendre d'angoissant en plus de ces ombres. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne se présenta sur le seuil. Julia se faisait la plus petite possible mais avec la lumière de la lune, on pouvait distinguer sa silhouette dans le coin de la pièce. Elle regarda vers l'homme qui était entré et se précipitait vers elle. Elle hurla en se collant contre les parois du mur.  
  
-Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !  
  
L'homme se jeta sur elle et tenta de la calmer alors qu'elle se débattait.  
  
-Julia ! Julia !  
  
L'inconnu la serra contre lui et la réconforta.  
  
-Julia ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi ! -Séverus ? -Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Julia le regarda et le serra de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Les larmes coulaient encore plus abondamment qu'auparavant.  
  
-Oh ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai entendu... des pas... et ces hurlements ! -Des pas ? -Et tu ne rentrais pas.... J'ai paniqué... -Chut ! Du calme ! C'est fini, je suis rentré !  
  
Séverus l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva du sol. Julia se laissa porter et il l'emmena au salon. Elle s'accrochait à son cou tout en se blottissant contre lui. Elle était rassurée de le sentir contre elle. Il la déposa sur le divan en lui posant délicatement la tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
-Là ! Repose-toi ! Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te calmer !  
  
Séverus se leva et retourna à l'étage pour chercher des ingrédients et faire une potion légère qui la calmerait. Il redescendit avec son nécessaire et prépara la potion. C'était une potion relativement facile et rapide à préparer, il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour la faire. Il revint vers Julia et lui porta la tête pour l'aider à boire. Elle était pâle et avait froid. Il approcha le verre contenant la potion de ses lèvres et la força à boire.  
  
-Tiens ! Bois ça ! -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. -Tu te sentiras mieux après !  
  
Il l'aida à boire le contenu du verre et reposa sa tête sur le coussin. Julia ferma les yeux et sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir. Séverus la regardait reprendre des couleurs sur la figure, restant inquiet par son comportement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Julia se rassit et le regarda. Il lui caressait la main et lui souriait.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? -Oui, oui ! Je suis désolée.... j'ai paniqué... -Mais où as-tu entendu ces bruits de pas ? -Dehors. Avec des hurlements... -Des hurlements ? Tu sais il y a beaucoup de loups dans le coin. -Oui mais ils étaient tout près. Et les bruits de pas étaient juste à côté de la maison. Ils se sont même arrêtés devant. Et tu n'étais pas là ! Je t'ai attendu...  
  
A ces mots les larmes recommencèrent à inonder ses joues . Séverus lui sourit gentiment en lui posant la tête contre son épaule.  
  
-Je suis absolument désolé d'avoir été si long ! Je m'excuse grandement auprès de toi. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais angoissée à l'idée de rester seule. -Au début je ne l'étais pas. C'est quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas que j'ai commencé à paniquer.  
  
Elle le serrait à nouveau de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Je te le répètes je suis désolé ! Mais je voulais aller chercher tes cadeaux.  
  
Julia se releva, les yeux rougis.  
  
-Mes... cadeaux ? -Oui ! Pour Noël. Et je vais même t'offrir celui-là en avance !  
  
Séverus lui tendit un petit paquet qu'elle prit les mains tremblantes. Elle souriait à présent. Elle déchira le papier qui entourait le paquet et découvrit une boite. Elle l'ouvrit et une expression de stupéfaction apparut alors sur son visage. Elle regarda Séverus, la bouche bée et regarda de nouveau le contenu de la boîte.  
  
-Sé... Séverus... C'est... C'est... magnifique ! -Ca te plaît ? Je ne savais pas tes goûts.  
  
Julia sortit le bijou contenu dans la boîte. C'était un magnifique collier en or à la brillance étincelante qui reflétait dans la lumière. Il était orné d'une pierre en son centre qui brillait de mille feux.  
  
-Tu... tu as dû payer ça une fortune ! -Cela ne te regarde pas... -Mais... Mais tu as de l'argent moldu ? -Et bien en fait je n'ai pas été en ville. Je suis allé à Pré-au-lard. -Tu es retourné là-bas ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas se servir de la poudre de cheminette ! -J'y suis allé à partir de la cheminée de John. -Même tu n'aurais pas dû ! C'est trop beau !  
  
Un sourire éclatant éclairait maintenant son visage. Séverus prit le collier de ses mains et la fit se tourner. Il lui passa autour du cou et admira le bijou briller sur sa compagne.  
  
-J'ai bien fait de prendre cette pierre-là ! Elle fait ressortir tes yeux !  
  
Julia lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement en l'enlaçant. Séverus commençait déjà à lui enlever son chemisier mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. Elle articula tant bien que mal sous ses baisers :  
  
-Pas tout de suite ! Il faut que tu patientes ! -Pourquoi ? Se languit-il. -Je veux que tout soit parfait pour ce soir !  
  
Elle se releva, toujours accrochée à ses lèvres et dû le repousser pour pouvoir aller dans la cuisine.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer pour le dîner, je finis de le préparer.  
  
Séverus s'exécuta et alla prendre une douche étant encore tout couvert de suie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, frais et dispo, et alla s'asseoir à la table qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion et Julia apparut quelques instants plus tard, des plats dans les mains.  
  
Elle s'installa à son tour en face de lui et lui présenta les plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Ils dînèrent et une fois repus, ils se levèrent de table. Julia alla le retrouver et l'enlaça.  
  
-Ca t'a plu ? -Enormément ! -Je vais finir par croire que tu dis énormément à tout ce que je te demande ! -C'est que j'attend un énorme câlin !  
  
Il se pencha et lui embrassa le cou. Elle releva la tête et le calma dans ses ardeurs.  
  
-Attends ! -Encore ? Tu m'as déjà fait patienter depuis tout à l'heure ! -Je veux juste monter me préparer. Tu viendras me retrouver. -Tu ne vas pas encore jouer à cache-cache ? -Mais non !  
  
Julia l'embrassa rapidement et courut à l'étage. Elle prit les affaires qu'elle avait cachées dans son sac et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait trouvé un poste dans le salon et l'avait branché dans la chambre pour y mettre une musique d'ambiance. Et ce soir, elle voulait une ambiance particulièrement chaude et elle avait donc mis un CD de musique assez envoûtante.  
  
-Tu peux venir ! Hurla-t-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
Séverus arriva dans la chambre, la choisissant au hasard, Julia en changeait tout le temps. Il fut surpris par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Des bougies étaient allumés dans toute la pièce, ce qui rendait l'air très électrique. Il entendait également de la musique très faiblement. Mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait.  
  
-Julia ? -J'arrive ! Assieds-toi sur le lit. Oh ! Est-ce que tu peux remonter ? -Remonter quoi ? -Le poste ! Pardon, le volume ! -Quel poste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Séverus ne connaissait rien aux objets moldus. Un poste HI-FI n'était pas simple d'utilisation pour lui.  
  
-Regarde par terre, la boîte qui a un fil branché au mur. -Oui ! -Et bien dessus il y a un gros bouton. Tourne-le !  
  
Séverus fit ce qu'elle dit et aussitôt le volume remonta en même temps qu'il tournait le bouton.  
  
-C'est ça ! Maintenant va t'asseoir !  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit. Une nouvelle chanson débuta, ce qui l'amusa.  
  
-C'est très impressionnant ce que les... mol...dus... font...  
  
Il articulait avec peine les paroles qu'il disaient. Il avait devant lui un spectacle qui l'empêchait de continuer. Une magnifique créature était devant lui. Séverus écarquilla de grands yeux. Julia avait revêtu un ensemble noir transparent qui laissait entrevoir des dessous très affriolants. Elle était très enchanteresse dans cette tenue et son maquillage pulpeux la rendait encore plus excitante. Elle avait gardé son collier et celui-ci contrastait magnifiquement avec le noir de sa nuisette.  
  
Julia affichait un sourire très provocateur qui donna une sueur froide à son partenaire. Elle s'approcha du lit mais resta plantée devant Séverus. Puis lentement elle commença à se déhancher langoureusement sur la musique qui devenait de plus en plus envoûtante. Elle le regardait fixement, amusée par la réaction qu'il avait devant ce spectacle. Julia ondulait au rythme de la musique et commença à délacer sa nuisette. Elle détacha les lacets qui la fermait au niveau du corsage et fit descendre les fines lanières de ses épaules. Le déshabillé chût sans bruit sur le sol. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements ,ce qui rendait son corps encore plus désirable. Elle avait également des bas noirs qu'elle s'amusa à faire rouler sur ses cuisses. Elle voyait que Séverus transpirait et qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Elle s'en amusa et se caressa avec ses mains en partant des seins jusqu'au bas-ventre. Elle enleva les bas un par un et les lança devant elle pour que Séverus les rattrapent. Celui-ci était tellement hypnotisé qu'il les laissa passer à côté de lui. Julia eut un sourire en le voyant dans cet état-là. Elle continua de se déshabiller en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Elle fit glisser les bretelles très sensuellement sur ses épaules et ôta la bande de tissu, révélant des seins magnifiques sous la lumière des bougies. Elle passa ses mains sur ceux-ci et les redescendit, toujours en mouvement avec la musique, vers le slip. Elle passa un doigt au milieu de celui-ci et vint le placer sur le côté. Elle se tourna légèrement pour se mettre de profil et mit ses mains sur les fils qui retenaient le slip et le fit descendre en ondulant son corps. Elle apparut bientôt entièrement nue devant Séverus ayant son collier comme seul apparat. Elle s'approcha doucement et se pencha vers lui. Il était tellement troublé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Julia l'allongea sur le dos et s'empressa de le déshabiller. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui ôta sa chemise. Elle l'embrassa sur le torse et passa ses doigts sur tout son corps. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon. Elle se releva et le fit glisser des jambes de Séverus. Elle revint sur le lit et se remit à califourchon sur lui et se planta sur lui et se mit à remuer pour le faire redoubler de plaisir. Elle passa ses mains sur sa poitrine suivie par Séverus qui s'empressa de parcourir son corps, profitant de la vue d'ensemble de celui-ci, magnifique, qui s'activait sur lui. Julia posa ses mains sur le thorax de Séverus et accéléra les mouvements avec son bassin. Séverus se releva d'un coup pour la serrer contre lui. Il avait modifié la position, ce qui redoubla l'intensité. Il était assis sous elle tendis qu'elle accentuait les cambrages de ses reins. Tous deux poussaient des râles de plaisir, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Il bougea de nouveau et se replaça sur elle, mais cette fois, Julia l'enlaça de ses jambes autour de la taille. Il était planté en elle, sentant les jambes de sa partenaire le pousser à aller plus loin. Puis au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus il jouit en elle, râlant de plaisir. Julia s'agrippa à lui et le griffa dans le dos, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il s'allongea sur elle, la tête plantée sur l'épaule de sa partenaire. Il restèrent un moment sans bouger, haletant, le c?ur battant à tout rompre. Il releva la tête et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement, fouillant sa bouche, cherchant à la faire suffoquer sous ses baisers. Elle l'enlaça et il poussa un cri de douleur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète, par l'air douloureux qu'il avait prit. -Mon dos ! Tu m'as griffé tout à l'heure !  
  
Elle se releva et se plaça derrière lui. En effet , elle l'avait bien griffé. Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle lui avait laissé d'immenses traces avec ses ongles. Du sang s'écoulait des plaies.  
  
-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte ! Attends ! Je vais te mettre quelque chose dessus !  
  
Julia se leva du lit pendant que Séverus allait voir dans la glace les traces qu'il avaient dans le dos. Il se tourna pour voir dans le miroir et n'aperçut que des rayures rouge vif. Julia revint dans la chambre, un flacon dans une main et un paquet de bandes propres dans l'autre.  
  
-Viens t'allonger ! Je vais te soigner !  
  
Severus retourna s'allonger sur le ventre et se laissa soigner. Julia versait le contenu de la bouteille sur les bandes et les plaçaient sur chaque griffures. Séverus poussa un grognement lorsque le produit commença à le brûler.  
  
-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? -C'est pour cicatriser. Ca va passer !  
  
Au bout de deux minutes elle enleva les bandes et les griffures avaient arrêté de saigner.  
  
-Voilà ! Ca ne saigne plus ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. -Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte cette fois ! -Cette fois tu t'es surpassé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as bougé ! C'était déjà intense quand j'étais sur toi mais c'était pire une fois que tu t'es retrouvé sur moi ! -Je sais ! J'ai remarqué ! Dit-il en plaisantant. Mais j'aime mieux t'avoir sous moi. -Très bien ! Il faudra qu'on essaye les positions du Kama-Sutra un de ces jours ! -Du Kama quoi ? -C'est un livre sur les positions de l'amour. Un livre de moldus. Je tâcherai d'en trouver un !  
  
Elle se mit à rire et embrassa Séverus qui était en train de chercher à comprendre comment un livre pouvait donner des positions pour l'amour.  
  
-Sinon, est-ce que mon cadeau t'a plu ? -Ton cadeau ? -Oui ! Ma petite danse ! J'ai trouvé que cela te serais plus utile qu'un objet comme cadeau ! -Si ça m'a plu ? J'ai adoré ! -J'ai bien vu ! J'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les pommes quand j'ai enlevé ma chemise de nuit !  
  
Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Il la chatouilla face à la moquerie qu'elle venait de lui faire et elle se mit à rire encore plus. Une fois calmée, elle se ressaisit et se mit sur le ventre, les bras croisés sur l'oreiller. Séverus l'imita et ils parlèrent, allongés côte à côte, complètement nus, mais heureux d'être ensemble et restèrent comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer sous le coup de la fatigue. 


	5. La fin des vacances

Chapitre 5 : La fin des vacances.  
  
Les vacances passèrent rapidement et la veille du départ, tous deux étaient moroses à l'idée de repartir à Poudlard. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une nuit ensemble ici, mais ils avaient bien l'intention de se retrouver la nuit prochaine dans la chambre de Séverus. De toute façon, Julia n'avait nul part où aller en attendant la rentrée, les élèves devaient tous rentrer en même temps et non la veille de la rentrée. Elle passerait donc la journée avec lui dans sa chambre, où ils trouveraient certainement des occupations propices au lieu. Le lendemain elle retournerait sur le quai de la gare pour faire croire qu'elle revenait de vacances.  
  
Mais pour le moment, ils savouraient les derniers moments à passer ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de rester coucher toute la journée, le froid redoublant dehors. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre oubliant pendant un moment que dans deux jours, ils devraient se considérer comme élève et professeur.  
  
-Tu feras attention cette fois de ne pas renverser tes produits quand je serais en classe ! -Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir ! Si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais renversée sur ton bureau !  
  
Julia se mit à rire et se tourna vers lui. Il la regarda en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-Je voudrais te remercier pour ces vacances. Elles ont été formidables ! -Oui hormis ta crise d'angoisse, tout a été parfait ! -La prochaine fois tu reviendras plus tôt ! -Mhhhhh Mhhhh ! Lui dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. -Non ! Sérieusement ! J'ai cru mourir ! -Oui ! Il continuait de l'embrasser en la caressant sur les seins. -Eh ! Je t'ai dis que j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie et toi tu en profites ! -Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ! Je ne le ferrais plus ! La prochaine fois je t'emmènerais avec moi ! -J'espère bien !  
  
Il continua de l'embrasser et posa son corps contre le sien. Julia était écrasée par la masse de son amant, mais cela lui plaisait.  
  
-Tu crois que les autres vont se douter que quelque chose a changé ? -Mmmh ! Quels autres ? Dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. -Ben les élèves et les profs ! -Je ne sais pas. -Mais si....  
  
Séverus la fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Il lui lança un regard signifiant que la conversation était close. Il poursuivit ses baisers et insista sur les seins de Julia. Cela donna la chair de poule à sa partenaire qui lui caressa la tête pour lui prouver qu'il lui faisait du bien. Puis progressivement, il descendit des seins vers le bas ventre. Il l'embrassa sur toute la partie abdominale en descendant sa main vers le bas ventre. Il la caressa et se plaça dans son intimité . Il relevait la tête et la voyait se tordre et se cramponner aux draps. Il remua en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut atteint le désir qu'il voulait lui donner. Séverus l'embrassa, sentant que sa partenaire était essoufflé, mais il l'embrassa aussi fougueusement qu'il le put. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient et leurs mains s'enlaçaient passionnément.  
  
-Tu es formidable ! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille. -Merci ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. -Et bien pourtant, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !  
  
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se remirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent.  
  
Julia et Séverus attendirent l'arrivée de John Arthurs dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre la poudre de cheminette, Julia ayant trop peur de se retrouver dans la cheminée de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Quel dommage que ce soit déjà terminé ! Lui dit Julia en l'enlaçant. -Oui mais il nous reste une nuit. -Et un jour entier ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ! Plaisanta Julia qui se mit à rire.  
  
Séverus lui sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que deux adultes de sexe opposé pourraient faire pour passer le temps dans une chambre ! Lui dit-il.  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent. Une voiture se gara devant la maison. Julia et Séverus prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la maison. John les salua.  
  
-Alors les tourtereaux ! Passé de bonnes vacances ? -Excellentes ! Lui dit Julia dans un immense sourire. -Au fait Sevi, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Dumbledore en rentrant. Il a envoyé un hibou chez moi, puisque tu lui avais dis que tu passais les vacances chez moi. -Dumbledore ? D'accord.  
  
Julia lui lançât un regard semblant signifié qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse. Tendis que John montait dans l'auto, Séverus l'enlaça.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il veut juste me parler quelques minutes. -Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose sur nous ! -Mais non ! C'est sûrement pour les cours.  
  
Il l'embrassa rapidement et ils montèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule. Arrivés chez John, ils lui dirent au revoir et partirent par la même voix qu'ils avaient empruntée pour leur arrivée. Ils voulaient éviter de perdre trop de temps pour pouvoir profiter de leur dernier jour ensemble. Le voyage se passa aussi bien que le départ. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Séverus, encore couverts de suie. Séverus était arrivé en premier et époussetait déjà ses affaires. Julia sortit de la cheminée alors qu'il l'aidait avec sa main.  
  
-Je vais voir Dumbledore et je reviens aussi vite que possible. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement. -Dépêches-toi ! -Oui ! Tu restes ici et tu n'ouvres à personne. -Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !  
  
Il partait mais se ravisa en se précipitant sur elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Julia parût étonnée de cet élan.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que ça se passerait bien ! -Je sais ! Mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! -Oui mais il va falloir que tu te calmes maintenant ! Tu ne pourras plus le faire dans les couloirs dès que tu me verras ! -C'est pour ça que j'en profite ! A tout à l'heure !  
  
Il l'embrassa furtivement et sortit de la chambre. Julia porta son sac sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle allait devoir attendre qu'il rentre et en attendant, elle décida de prendre un bain. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une grande salle qui comprenait un bain en son centre, incrusté dans le sol et l'endroit était éclairé de toute part. Un lavabo était accolé contre le mur et tous les équipements de la salle de bain y étaient étincelants de propreté.  
  
-Et bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais une telle salle de bain ! Se dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le bain et fit couler les jets d'eau de tous les côtés de la baignoire. Des produits en sortirent tous plus enivrants les uns que les autres. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Elle frotta son corps pour enlever toutes les saletés. Elle était dans le bain depuis environ un quart d'heure quand Séverus rentra dans la chambre. Elle l'entendit l'appeler et le fit venir dans la salle de bain.  
  
-Par ici ! Lui lançât-elle.  
  
Son amant fit son apparition dans la salle d'eau et sourit en la voyant dans l'eau.  
  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une aussi grande salle de bain ! -Je ne te l'avais pas dis ? Ah ! Ca m'étonne ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. -Alors qu'est-ce que te voulais Dumbledore ? -Il voulait juste me dire que les groupes ont changé ! -Ah ! Et c'est bien ? -Si on veut, et tu vas te retrouver avec les Gryffondors maintenant ! -En cours de potions ? Je crois savoir que tu ne les apprécient pas beaucoup ! -Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit en vacances ! -En parlant de vacances, il me semble qu'il nous reste encore une journée et une nuit ensemble ! Lui dit-elle en venant l'enlacer, sortant à moitié de l'eau. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et l'enlaça à son tour.  
  
-Tu me rejoins ? -Je vais juste enlever mes vêtements !  
  
Séverus sortit et alla se déshabiller. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard recouvert d'un peignoir sombre. Il délia la ceinture et le fit tomber sur le sol sous le regard de Julia qui lui faisait de grands sourires. Il entra à son tour dans l'eau et vint la rejoindre. Elle l'embrassa et le caressa dans le dos. Séverus l'embrassait dans le cou en caressant sa poitrine. Ils recommencèrent l'acte qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur arrivée au chalet.  
  
Leur bain terminé, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent se changer dans la chambre.  
  
-Je commence à avoir faim ! Lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. -Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je ne mangerais pas dans la grande salle. Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines. -Il va falloir que tu prennes une double ration ! -Ne t'en fais pas ! Il y en a toujours trop de toute façon ! Je reviens, je vais chercher tout ça !  
  
Séverus sortit et alla chercher leur repas. Julia alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui trônait devant la cheminée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait. Séverus revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau avec toutes sortes de mets que les elfes de maison lui avaient préparé. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit voyant que Julia se reposait dans le fauteuil. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il lui caressa la joue et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Oh ! Je me suis assoupie ! -J'ai vu ça ! J'ai ramené plusieurs plats.  
  
Julia se leva et suivit Séverus qui lui montra ce qu'il avait été chercher à la cuisine.  
  
-Et bien ! On a le choix !  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée et mangèrent ce qu'il y avait dans les plats. Julia, cependant lui prit des mains la crème anglaise qu'il s'apprêtait à manger avec son gâteau.  
  
-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu en veux, il y en a d'autre ! Lui dit-il, énervé. -Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je vais m'en servir après. -Après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette crème ? -Tu n'as vraiment pas idée ? Lui dit-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.  
  
Séverus comprit et lui affligea un sourire amusé.  
  
-Tu n'es pas croyable ! -Et alors ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! Lui dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. -Je n'en doute pas ! Lui répondit-il en se penchant à son tour vers elle.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, laissant les plats de côté, pour s'occuper d'un tout autre appétit. Julia se leva et l'aida à se relever en lui tirant la main, tenant toujours son pot de crème dans l'autre main. Séverus continuait de l'embrasser, emporté par sa compagne qui le tirait vers le lit. Arrivés devant, Julia posa le pot sur la table à côté du lit et retourna vers Séverus qui commençait à se déshabiller. Julia vint l'aider en lui dégrafant les boutons de son éternel costume noir. Elle lui ôta ainsi que la chemise blanche en dessous et se pressa de lui enlever le reste de ses affaires. Il se retrouva bientôt nu devant elle. Il fit de même avec elle et commença à lui dégrafer son chemisier. Il allait doucement afin de faire monter le désir entre eux deux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, le soutien-gorge de Julia apparut, faisant de sa poitrine un balconnet plongeant et très excitant. Séverus passa ses mains sur les deux bosses apparentes et continua son effeuillage. Il enleva le chemisier et le fit suivre du soutien gorge, découvrant sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher dessus pour l'embrasser. Il continua son action tout en enlevant le reste des affaires. Il embrassa Julia et la prit dans ses bras afin de la déposer délicatement sur les draps. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser longuement en se caressant mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Julia se relève.  
  
-Allonge-toi ! Lui dit-elle.  
  
Séverus fit ce qu'elle lui dit et Julia prit le pot de crème dans les mains. Elle s'assit à côté de lui tendis qu'il lui caressait les jambes, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Julia prit la cuillère du pot et pris une louchée de crème qu'elle fit couler sur le buste de Séverus. Celui- ci, surpris, poussa une exclamation.  
  
-C'est froid ! -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te réchauffer ! Lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle continua son action en versant de la crème sur pratiquement tout le corps. Elle reposa ensuite le pot et revint vers Séverus. Elle se baissa sur son thorax et commença à le lécher. Séverus lui caressa la tête, attiré par ses baisers et ses coups de langue sur son thorax. Julia continua de le nettoyer de la crème en descendant progressivement vers le bas. Une fois qu'elle lui eut enlevé tout résidu de crème, elle lui donna le pot de crème dans les mains et lui dit :  
  
-Vas-y si tu veux, tu peux me le faire ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas mauvais !  
  
Séverus se releva en l'embrassant et Julia s'allongea sur le dos. Il prit la cuillère à son tour et versa le reste du pot sur sa partenaire qui eut aussi un frisson au contact du liquide froid. Il fit la même chose qu'elle venait de lui faire et à la fin se sa séance de "nettoyage", il l'embrassa et se coucha sur elle. Ils continuèrent de prouver l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement en s'unissant une nouvelle fois. Une fois terminé, Julia se mit soudainement à rire. Séverus la regarda d'un air étonné et attendit qu'elle se calme.  
  
-Ouahhhh ! Dit-elle après son fou rire. Alors là je crois vraiment que c'était.... -Enorme ? -Enorme, c'est ça !  
  
Elle se remit à rire de plus belle. Séverus la regardait en souriant. Il adorait sa façon de rire. Elle se remit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Il en fit de même. Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, nus et observant le plafond de la chambre. Au bout d'un moment, Séverus tourna sa tête vers Julia et la regarda. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et se déplaça pour s'allonger sur lui. Séverus l'entoura de ses bras et la regarda en souriant.  
  
-Jeune demoiselle, vous êtes si belle.... qu'il est tout naturel que vous ressembliez à une tourterelle. -Oh ! Des rimes maintenant ! -Oui ! Ca m'est venu comme ça ! J'aurais pu dire jeune pucelle, mais je crois que ça n'aurait pas été ! -Eh !  
Julia le chatouilla dans les côtes et lui donna des petits coups malicieux, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et lui bloqua les bras dans son dos. Il la retourna et la mit sous lui. Elle avait les bras complètements enfouis sous son dos et riait. Séverus se mit à la chatouiller et elle ne put contrôler ses fous rires et ses mouvements.  
  
-Je savais bien que tu avais un petit faible pour les chatouilles, mais là c'est carrément au-delà de mes espérances !  
  
Julia riait toujours et gesticulait mais elle réussit à se libérer et sauta du lit. Séverus tenta de la rattraper par le bras mais elle était déjà partie. Il se leva à son tour, bien décidé à l'attraper.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui dit-il en lui courant après.  
  
Julia s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Séverus dû aller chercher sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Alohomora ! Dit-il à la poignée qui s'ouvrit dans un souffle.  
  
Séverus entra et ne trouva personne.  
  
-Julia ? Appela-t-il.  
  
Mais rien ne bougeait. L'endroit était désert. Il cru voir quelque chose bouger dans l'eau du bain. Il s'en approcha et regarda pour voir le fond. Il y avait encore tellement de mousse qu'il ne voyait pas le fond. Tout à coup, une forme jaillit de l'eau et l'attrapa par le cou pour le faire tomber dedans. Il se releva et sortit de l'eau, de la mousse lui tombant sur les cheveux. Julia sortit derrière lui et fit le tour pour se placer devant lui, en nageant.  
  
-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Lui demanda-t-il en essuyant la mousse qui dégoulinait. -Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas être pris par surprise ! Lui dit- elle en l'éclaboussant.  
  
Séverus lui rendit la pareille en l'éclaboussant à son tour. Ils se jetèrent de l'eau à la figure et bientôt toute la salle de bain fut inondée par leur bataille d'eau. Ils riaient aux éclats et ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient fait autant de chantier. Une fois qu'ils eurent vidé pratiquement la totalité du bain, ils se calmèrent.  
  
-Oh ! Mince ! Je crois qu'on y a été un petit peu fort ! Regarde l'état de ta salle de bain ! Lui dit-elle en riant et en regardant autour d'elle. -Ce n'est pas grave ! Viens on sort ! On va être malade sinon !  
  
Séverus sortit et attrapa le bras de Julia pour l'aider à sortir. Ils prirent des serviettes et se séchèrent. Une fois secs, ils allèrent remettre leurs habits.  
  
-Et bien ! On pourra dire qu'on s 'est amusé pour notre dernier jour de vacance ! Annonça Julia, assise par terre devant la cheminée. -Mmmh.  
  
Julia se tourna vers lui. Il avait retrouvé son air songeur et paraissait préoccupé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -Il y a qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et que j'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours.  
  
Julia s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que je viendrais te voir pratiquement tous les soirs ! -Oui mais je ne te verrais pas le matin au réveil. C'est ça qui va me manquer le plus. T'avoir dans mes bras au réveil était le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu m'aies donné.  
  
Julia se releva et le regarda sérieusement.  
  
-C'est vrai ? -Oui. Je t'ai dis que je voulais te garder auprès de moi et pendant ces vacances, j'ai pris goût au bonheur. -Mais j'espère bien qu'on remettra ça ! -Il faudra attendre les prochaines vacances ! -Mais je suis sûre qu'elles viendront vite ! Et cette fois je choisirais l'endroit où nous irons ! -Ah ! D'accord.  
  
Julia se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent devant la cheminée étroitement enlacés et s'embrassant passionnément. Julia se mit sur lui et il l'enlaça. Il lui caressait le dos, ses lèvres embrassant les cheveux sur le sommet du crâne de sa compagne. Julia, regardait vers le feu, pensive. Séverus vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien.  
  
-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-il. -A la première fois que je t'ai vu. -Ah ? Et c'est un bon souvenir ? -Oui ! Je me demandais, mais qui est cet homme mystérieux assis là-bas et qui me regarde étrangement ? -Tu as réellement pensé ça ? -A quelques mots près oui ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? -La première fois que je t'ai vue ? -Mmmmh !  
  
Julia releva sa tête et le regarda, impatiente de l'entendre parler. Séverus lui écarta une mèche de cheveux en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Et bien, j'ai cru que mon c?ur allait exploser !  
  
Julia écarquilla un sourcil et sourit.  
  
-Exploser ? -Oui ! Je n'avais jamais vu de femme plus belle entrer dans cette salle. J'ai cru que tu étais un rêve. J'ai eu comme un coup au c?ur quand le choixpeau t'as envoyée à Serpentard. -J'ai bien vu que tu étais troublé quand tu me regardais à table ! Et même pour le premier cours que j'ai eu avec toi ! -C'est vrai que ton regard m'a hypnotisé ! Je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de lui ! -Heureusement pour moi que tu sais te contrôler en classe ! Je ne nous imagine pas en train de faire l'amour alors que les élèves préparent leur potion !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et Séverus l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils restèrent allongés sur le sol et finirent par s'assoupir pendant une petite heure. 


	6. Trop dur à supporter

Chapitre 6 : Trop dur à supporter...  
  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Je sais que j'ai quelque peu modifié le caractère de Sévi, mais Hé ! c'est normal, c'est dans la vie privée ! lol !  
  
Les semaines de cours reprirent et les deux amants restaient le plus discret possible. Tous les mercredis soirs, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans le bureau de Séverus. Les cours n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour se retrouver. Ils allaient directement dans le bureau du professeur. Personne n'avait de soupçons sur leur aventure à leur connaissance et ils en étaient ravis.  
  
Un jour, avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour le dîner, Julia alla retrouver Séverus juste pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas été le voir depuis plus de quatre nuits. Cela lui manquait et elle avait pris le risque d 'aller le retrouver après l'heure d'étude rien que pour quelques minutes. Elle vint donc le voir et ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau. Ils passèrent plus de dix minutes à s'embrasser, sans cesser leur étreinte. Juste le fait de sentir l'autre contre soi leur suffisait. Au bout de ces minutes de bonheur, Séverus décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reparte vers la salle commune. Julia le regarda d'un air triste.  
  
-J'en ai assez de ne pas te voir tous les jours ! -Ne t'en fais pas ! On se retrouvera bientôt pour les vacances ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête. Il sentit qu'elle commençait à pleurer et la regarda.  
  
Elle avait de grosses larmes qui descendaient sur les joues et elle se mit à sangloter sur son épaule.  
  
-Chut ! Lui souffla-t-il en la cajolant. Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Ecoute- moi ! Je vais tâcher de parler à Dumbledore de notre situation. -Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! Julia s'était remis à pleurer de plus belle. -Chut ! Je te dis que lui seul pourra nous aider. Il m'a déjà aidé plus d'une fois. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ! -Tu ne comprends pas, je suis une élève ! Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi ! -Regarde-moi !  
  
Séverus tenait sa tête entre ses mains et la regardait d'un air décidé.  
  
-Crois-tu que les autres élèves te voient comme l'une d'entre eux ? Tu n'es plus une élève ! Tu es plus que ça ! Je vais m'arranger pour que tu passes tes examens avant la fin de l'année. Comme ça tu pourras revenir avec moi sans te cacher ! -Me faire passer mes examens avant ? -Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen. Tu as largement le niveau pour avoir ton diplôme ! Fais-moi confiance !  
  
Séverus la prit contre lui et la consola. Julia se calma et resta sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
Julia fit signe de la tête sur son épaule.  
  
-Bien ! Maintenant, il faut que tu repartes à la salle commune. Les autres vont se poser des questions. Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage avant de partir. Tu as les yeux rouges ! Même si je te trouves mignonne comme ça !  
  
Julia s'esclaffa face à cette remarque et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sortit de son étreinte et alla se passer de l'eau comme il le lui avait dit. Une dernière fois, ils se serrèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Julia se décide à partir.  
  
-C'est bon ! J'y vais !  
  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit, Séverus lui tenant toujours la main.  
  
-A plus tard ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Je t'aime !  
  
Puis elle sortit et se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Elle sentit son c?ur fondre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le coup d'être séparée de lui encore longtemps. Elle avança néanmoins dans le couloir et remonta à la salle commune.  
  
Elle arriva bientôt et fut accueillie par ses amies qui s'impatientaient.  
  
-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! On se demandait si tu allais revenir de la bibliothèque !  
  
Mais en voyant les yeux bouffis de leur amie, les filles se calmèrent.  
  
-Et ben ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Julia fondit de nouveau en larmes, incapable de se contrôler. Anna, Karine et Leslie s'accroupirent à ses côtés alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sol.  
  
-Aidez-moi ! Dit Anna. On va l'amener sur le canapé !  
  
Elles la soutinrent par les bras et l'assirent sur le divan de la salle commune. Des élèves alertés par les cris étaient descendus. Seul Malefoy venait d'entrer par la porte de la salle commune.  
  
-Allez vous-en ! Hurla Karine. -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Leslie. -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
  
Julia redoubla en larmes. Malefoy s'approcha des filles, l'air sournois.  
  
-Draco ! Va-t-en ! On n'a pas besoin de toi ! -Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous en aurais bien parlé moi de son problème !  
  
Julia releva soudain la tête et le fusilla du regard.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Anna. On veut juste l'aider. Alors maintenant tu remontes dans ton dortoir !  
  
Malefoy insista son regard sur Julia en souriant puis s 'éloigna vers les dortoirs.  
  
-Dis-nous ! C'est quelqu'un que tu as rencontré et il t'a plaquée ! -NON !  
  
Julia avait redoublé les larmes et Anna et Leslie regardèrent Karine qui avait été peu indulgente avec elle.  
  
-Vas-y ! Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ! -Je... Je ne peux pas !  
  
Leslie lui posa la tête sur son épaule et la calma. Karine et Anna ne savait que faire. Tout à coup, Anna se leva et demanda à Karine de la suivre. Elles partirent et Julia et Leslie se retrouvèrent seules. Julia se calmait petit à petit. Anna et Karine revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'air troublé.  
  
-Euh, Leslie ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? -Vous voyez bien que j'essaye de la réconforter ! Ca peut pas attendre ? -Non ! Viens !  
  
Leslie se leva et Julia la regarda s'éloigner vers un coin de la pièce avec ses deux amies. Elles parlèrent à voix basse et d'un coup Leslie poussa un cri.  
  
-NON ! -Chut !  
  
Julia sentit son c?ur encore plus brisé. Elle se leva et alla vers elles. Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles la virent arriver. Julia sentait la rage monter en elle. Elle les regardaient d'un air mauvais, se doutant de ce dont elles étaient en train de parler.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Leur dit-elle, d'une voix hargneuse. -De... De quoi tu parles ? Demanda timidement Anna. -Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vous a dit ? Je sais qu'il vous a appelé ! -Je leur ai simplement dit la vérité !  
  
Julia se retourna pour voir Malefoy devant elle. Il avait cet éternel sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Julia se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa à la gorge. Malefoy, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Julia, qui était plus grande que lui, le plaqua contre le mur en serrant son cou.  
  
-JULIA ! ARRETE ! Hurla Leslie. -Il faut aller chercher Rogue ! Chuchota Anna. -Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Karine. -Oui ! Viens !  
  
Les deux filles sortirent tendis que Julia tenait toujours Malefoy entre ses mains. Les Serpentards ne mirent pas longtemps à venir à nouveau dans la salle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Pansi Perkinson, la petite amie de Malefoy. -Dis-moi ce que tu leur a dis ! Demandait toujours Julia qui avait une voix totalement désespérée. -Mais relâche-le ! Lui hurla Pansi.  
  
Elle la tira par les cheveux et la fit tomber sur le sol. Julia se releva et frappa Pansi. Les deux filles se mirent à se rendre des coups, les garçons les encourageant et les filles hurlant.  
  
-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?  
  
La voix hurlante de Rogue fit taire tout le monde. Il se précipita vers l'attroupement des élèves qui cachaient les deux filles et les fit se pousser. Lorsqu'il vit Julia sous Pansi, une expression de fureur passa sur son visage. Il écarta les élèves et attrapa Pansi par le dos de sa robe. Celle-ci se fit projeter vers ses camarades. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne fit pas de cadeau à sa maîtresse. Il la tira par le bras si violemment qu'elle hurla.  
  
-Debout ! Lui dit-il.  
  
Une fois que les deux filles se furent levées, Rogue se tourna vers les élèves.  
  
-Maintenant, dites-moi qui est le responsable de tout ceci ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à voir dedans !  
  
Malefoy apparut de derrière les élèves, se frottant le cou.  
  
-C'est votre petite amie qui m'a attaqué ! Lui dit-il en pointant Julia du doigt.  
  
Rogue pâlit soudainement puis plongea son regard noir dans celui de Malefoy qui commençait à regretter d'avoir prononcé ce mot.  
  
-Tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre. Malefoy vous venez dans mon bureau ! -Mais ! -TOUT DE SUITE !  
  
Les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs, en bavardant.  
  
-Vous aussi, allez dans votre dortoir ! Dit Rogue à l'attention de Anna, Leslie et Karine qui s'occupaient de soigner les plaies ensanglantées de Julia. -Mais il faut la soigner ! -Avez-vous compris ce que j'ai dit ? Julia, tu vas venir avec nous !  
  
Rogue avait dit ça d'une voix désagréable. Les filles repartirent en discutant silencieusement.  
  
-Avancez Malefoy !  
  
Malefoy sortit et alla en direction du bureau de son directeur. Le prof. Rogue vint s'agenouiller près de Julia. Il tentait de retrouver son calme mais ses mains tremblaient.  
  
-Pardonne-moi ! J'ai été brusque ! Lui dit-il silencieusement.  
  
Julia le repoussa, les larmes recommençant à couler.  
  
-Julia ! Lui dit-il, effondré. -Ne me touches plus ! Lui dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant de la salle commune.  
  
Séverus lui courut après et la rattrapa. Il lui tint le bras mais Julia se débattit.  
  
-Attends ! J'étais sous le coup de la colère ! -Et tu feras quoi quand toute l'école sera au courant ? Je crois que tu seras plus énervé que ça ! Et tu me feras quoi cette fois ? -Je t'en prie ! Ecoute ! Tout va s'arranger ! Viens dans mon bureau ! -De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ! Lui dit-elle en avançant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent et virent Malefoy qui attendait devant la porte. Il les regardait d'un air étrange. Séverus ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.  
  
-Asseyez-vous ! Leur dit-il en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.  
  
Malefoy et Julia se placèrent en face de lui.  
  
-Bien ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez dit à vos condisciples de Serpentard ? Demanda Rogue en reprenant une voix calme. -La vérité ! Dit Malefoy d'un ton hautain. -Et quelle est cette vérité ? Dit-il, sentant la colère monter en lui. -Que vous avez une aventure avec Julia ! -Et où avez-vous entendu ces histoires ? -Ce ne sont pas des histoires ! Je vous ai vus à plusieurs reprises !  
  
Séverus eut une sueur froide qui lui passa dans le dos et regarda Julia. Celle-ci était entièrement démolie.  
  
-Vus ? Comment ça ? -Et bien la première fois elle sortait de votre chambre en pleine nuit et tout à l'heure je l'ai vu sortir de votre bureau et elle vous tenait la main. -QUE FAISIEZ-VOUS A M'ESPIONNER ? -Je ne vous espionnais pas ! Je passais dans le couloir quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers vos appartements alors je l'ai suivie ! Et aujourd'hui j'étais juste venu vous parler mais quand je suis arrivé, je vous ai entendu parler tous les deux derrière votre porte. Je me suis caché et elle est sorti quelques minutes plus tard. -Bien ! Ainsi vous en avez déduit que Miss Edwards et moi avions une aventure ! -Oui. -Voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous avez raison !  
  
Julia releva la tête et le regarda encore plus troublée.  
  
-Mais cela étant, vous aurez une retenue pour votre espionnage envers un professeur et les insultes que vous avez portées à Miss Edwards ! Et je pense même en parler à Dumbledore qui pourrait vous renvoyer, je pense ! -Me renvoyer ? Dit Malefoy, paniqué. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Et si vous le faites, je dirais à tout le monde que vous couchez avec une de vos élèves ! -Une élève qui est majeure ! Elle a donc le droit de fréquenter qui bon lui semble ! Mais cela ne vous regarde pas ! Maintenant allez raconter à toute l 'école vos rumeurs sur moi et ma fiancée comme vous dites ! Je vous ferais savoir la date de votre retenue ! Maintenant sortez !  
  
Séverus avait dit cela d'une voix extrêmement calme. Malefoy se leva et laissa Rogue et Julia seuls.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a tout raconté ? Lui demanda Julia, énervée. -Je ne lui ai rien raconté. Il savait déjà tout.  
  
Julia se leva et se jeta sur lui, le frappant sur le thorax. -Je te déteste ! Tu prend tout à la légère ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi !  
  
Les larmes inondaient sa figure, mais Séverus lui attrapa les mains et les garda serrées contre lui.  
  
-Ecoutes-moi ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! -Non ! Laisse-moi partir ! Je dois y aller !  
  
Séverus la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui pour la calmer. Julia se débattait en pleurant chaudement et en hurlant.  
  
-JULIA CALME-TOI ! Lui hurla-t-il.  
  
Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement anéantie. Elle se serra contre lui et Séverus la calma en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Chut !  
  
Il la berçait dans ses bras quand le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition dans le bureau suivie de Dumbledore, tous les deux paniqués. Rogue les regarda d'un air désemparé.  
  
-Mon dieu Séverus, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda McGonagall. On entend hurler depuis l'étage ! Les élèves sont venus nous prévenir. -Minerva, voudriez-vous amener Miss Edwards à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Julia s'agrippa un peu plus à Séverus qui dû la repousser gentiment.  
  
-Allons Julia, je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure !  
  
Julia le regarda, les yeux rougis, et Séverus lui passa la main sur le visage. Au propre étonnement de Julia, il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant.  
  
-Venez ! Lui dit gentiment McGonagall en la prenant par les épaules. Julia se laissa tomber sur son épaule, groggy.  
  
Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent et Séverus resta avec Dumbledore.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé Séverus ? Lui demanda Dumbledore très calmement. -Malefoy a révélé notre... aventure aux élèves de Serpentard.  
  
Séverus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir en face de lui.  
  
-Je vois ! Et bien il vous aura éviter de le faire à votre tour !  
  
Séverus le regarda, incompris. Le vieil homme lui souriait.  
  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, rien n'interdit votre relation avec une élève si celle-ci est majeure et qu'elle agit de son plein gré. -Je sais ! Mais Julia ne m'a pas laissé lui expliquer, elle a cru qu'elle devrait partir. Elle croyait que j'aurai des problèmes si ça se savait.  
  
Des larmes commençaient à couler à leur tour sur ses joues. Dumbledore se leva et lui posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Je sais que c'est une épreuve douloureuse. Mais je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger. Je parlerai aux élèves. Après tout vous n'êtes pas le premier professeur à être tombé amoureux de son élève !  
  
Séverus le regarda, étonné.  
  
-Un professeur de DCFM avait une relation avec une jeune élève, mais qui était mineure. Les parents des élèves ont voulu le faire renvoyer, mais l'amour était tellement profond entre les deux amants que les élèves de l'école ont empêché leurs parents de l'amener en justice. -Et comment cela a-t-il fini ? -Ils sont restés ensemble jusqu'au départ du professeur dans un autre pays. La jeune fille l'a suivi, ayant terminé sa scolarité. J'ai des nouvelles d'eux parfois. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu cinq enfants depuis !  
  
Séverus semblait calmé, mais il avait un doute quant aux élèves. Ils ne se priveraient pas pour le faire renvoyer si les parents apprenaient sa liaison avec une de ses élèves.  
  
-Je vais au banquet. Je vous verrai plus tard. -Très bien ! -Vous devriez aller la voir ! Cette jeune femme a besoin de réconfort.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'?il et sortit. Séverus se passa de l'eau sur le visage et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. 


	7. La révélation

7 : La révélation.  
  
Séverus arriva à la porte de l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh vint l'accueillir avec un large sourire.  
  
-Elle va mieux. Le professeur McGonagall m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eu un malaise ! -Oui...  
  
Séverus entra et découvrit que les trois amies de Julia étaient autour d'elle. Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elle le virent. Elles se levèrent et partirent.  
  
-Bonsoir professeur ! Lui dit Karine avec un large sourire.  
  
Il fut surpris de cet accueil chaleureux mais continua et se dirigea vers le lit de sa fiancée. Julia lui souriait mais avait l'air exténuée. Elle se releva néanmoins et l'entoura par le cou lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement à la surprise de l'infirmière qui regardait la scène la bouche bée. Les trois filles avaient passé leurs têtes par l'embrasure de la porte et se mirent à huer et applaudir les deux amants. Séverus se sentit rougir et se releva. Il regarda les filles mais elles avaient disparu et il pouvait les entendre rire dans le couloir. Mme Pomfresh essayait de dissimuler sa gène et se retourna vers ses potions.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Julia qui lui caressait la main.  
  
-Désolée ! Lui dit-elle. Je voulais absolument me faire pardonner pour mon comportement ! -C'est moi qui suis venu m'excuser ! Je t'ai fais mal et je ne peux pas me le pardonner. -Non ! J'étais sous le coup de la colère et tu as juste voulu me calmer, mais j'en voulais tellement à Malefoy que j'en voulais à la terre entière !  
  
Séverus esquissa un sourire. Julia lui prit sa main dans la sienne et le regarda sérieusement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce.... qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? -Non ! Je ne pense pas ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire avant que cet incident arrive. Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ! -Oui, mais par rapport à ta situation ? Est-ce que tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes par rapport aux parents ? -Normalement non, étant donné que tu es majeure et que tu es venue de ton plein gré ! -Comment ça de mon plein gré ? -Quoi ? Tu... tu ne vas... -Je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que je suis tombée dans tes bras de mon plein gré ! Comment aurais-je pu ne pas succomber à ton charisme ?  
  
Julia l'attrapa à nouveau par le cou et l'embrassa énergiquement. Séverus sentait la passion monter en lui mais il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il essaya de la repousser, voyant que Mme Pomfresh les regardait encore plus troublée.  
  
-Calme-toi ! Lui chuchota-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas tous seuls ! -J'ai envie de toi ! Lui susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
  
Un profond désir monta dans le bas du dos de Séverus et il lui fallut beaucoup d'effort pour se contenir. Il se releva rapidement et se détacha de son étreinte.  
  
-Passe dans ma chambre cette nuit, si tu veux ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Ils se sourirent alors qu'il sortait de la pièce sous le regard de Mme Pomfresh, un flacon dans la main et qui écarquillait d'énormes yeux.  
  
-Prenez soin d'elle ! Lui dit-il en sortant. -Ou... Oui... Bégaya-t-elle sans bouger les yeux.  
  
Séverus se dirigea vers la grande salle où le repas du soir était en train de se dérouler. Il entra par la petite porte et fut pris de panique lorsqu'une immense ovation le salua de la part des élèves. Il regarda les élèves de Serpentard qui avaient une mine réjouie, et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui affichait un sourire ravi et lui fit signe de la tête que tout allait bien. Séverus alla s'asseoir à sa place. Les discussions recommencèrent parmi les élèves et Séverus se servit en nourriture.  
  
Le repas terminé, les élèves de Serpentard vinrent le voir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Seul Malefoy était parti avec ses deux acolytes et sa petite amie.  
  
-Est-ce qu'elle va bien Monsieur ? Demanda un élève. -Heu, oui ! Lui répondit-il, décontenancé. -Vous savez, Malefoy a vraiment été stupide d'agir comme ça ! Après tout ça ne le regarde pas ! -Et puis nous on est content pour vous ! Dit Leslie, l'amie de Julia.  
  
Séverus ne s'était jamais senti aussi ravi que ses élèves le soutiennent, mais un tel engouement n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne su que répondre.  
  
-Merci !  
  
Les élèves repartirent tout en discutant. Dumbledore vint le voir.  
  
-Comme vous voyez, j'ai dû annoncer à l'ensemble des élèves que vous et Miss Andrews aviez.... -Oui ! Je vois. -Et à mon grand étonnement, la plupart savait déjà ! -Comment ça ? -Oui. Des élèves ont dis qu'ils avaient des soupçons concernant votre comportement en classe avec Miss Andrews. Ils ont trouvé que vous étiez troublé ! -J'en suis désolé !  
  
Séverus se sentait rougir.  
  
-Oh ! Ne le soyez pas ! Nous sommes tous troublés un jour ou l'autre par un être fabuleux ! J'espère que Miss Andrews va se sentir mieux demain. Vous viendrez tous les deux me voir. Il vaut mieux éviter de la fatiguer ce soir ! Allez vous reposer ! Vous en avez besoin ! -Bien. Merci Professeur !  
  
Séverus partit dans sa chambre afin de s'allonger un moment et réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que leur relation ne leur attire pas d'ennuis de la part de l'extérieur. Il sombra dans le sommeil deux heures plus tard.  
  
Julia se leva de son lit et marcha pieds nus dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était parti se coucher et elle ne la laisserait certainement pas partir en pleine nuit si elle la voyait debout. Elle se précipita donc dehors et avança dans le couloir. Elle arriva dans l'allée qui menait à la chambre de Séverus et avança un peu plus précipitamment. Elle failli hurler de terreur quand Karine, Leslie et Anna sortirent de derrière une statue.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Leur demanda-t-elle, essoufflée. -On devrait te poser la même question ! Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! -Je n'ai pas sommeil ! -Ah ! Et tu ne vas sûrement pas réussir à dormir là ! Lui dit Leslie en plaisantant. -Oh ! Ecoutez, c'est très gentil à vous de vous être occupé de moi mais maintenant j'aimerai être un peu seule ! -Oh ! Bien sûr ! On te laisse « toute seule » ! Mais comme on se doutait que tu irais le voir, on voulait te voir avant. -Me voir ? Mais pourquoi ? -Pour te prévenir. -Me prévenir ? Mais de quoi ? -Malefoy. Il a envoyé un hibou à son père. Et il disait que Rogue, pardon ton petit ami risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. -Qu... -Il lui a demandé d'intenter un procès contre toi et te faire renvoyer. C'est Pansi qui nous l'a dit ! -QUOI ? -Il dit que tu troubles l'esprit du prof. -Mais il est malade ! -Apparemment oui ! On pense qu'il est jaloux ! -Jaloux ? -De Rogue. -Julia, on croit que Malefoy est amoureux de toi ! -Amoureux de moi ? Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ? -On ne sait pas mais fais attention !  
  
Julia réfléchit puis leur répondit.  
  
-D'après Dumbledore, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir, mais avec une fouine comme Malefoy, je m'attends à tout. Mais en attendant, je préfère aller là où je serais le plus rassurée ! Alors, excusez-moi mais je vais me coucher !  
  
Julia leur passa devant et continua son chemin. Anna la rappela.  
  
-Eh ! L'infirmerie, c'est par là ! Lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt de l'autre côté du couloir. -Je sais ! Lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
  
Elle disparut bientôt dans les pénombres et les trois filles restèrent seules.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire par là ? L'infirmerie c'est de l'autre côté ! -Il faut vraiment te faire un dessin ? Lui dit Karine. -Oh ! -Ca y est ? T'as compris ? -Oui ! Julia est partie rejoindre son amant ! C'est si romantique ! Dit- elle d'un ton enjoué et rêveur. -Oh, tu vas pas remettre ça !  
  
Les filles allèrent dans leur dortoir, tendis que Julia pénétrait dans le petit salon de la chambre de Séverus.  
  
Julia ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait à la chambre et entra dans la pièce. Il y faisait extrêmement bon et l'ambiance était toujours aussi étrange. Les bougies lui rappelaient le soir où elle avait fait sa danse endiablée comme cadeau de Noël à Séverus. Elle le vit sur le lit allongé sur le dos, profondément endormi.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit et resta debout à côté de lui à le regarder dormir. Puis doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Séverus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour la découvrir penchée au dessus de lui. Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même.  
  
-J'ai été si longue que ça pour que tu t'endormes ?  
  
Séverus pouffa et s'assit. Julia se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué ! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille. -Pas autant qu'à moi !  
  
Séverus se tourna vers elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains.  
  
-Ecoute moi bien maintenant ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi à partir de ce soir. -Quoi ? -Je veux parler des nuits. Je ne veux plus que tu retournes avec les Serpentards pour dormir. Tu viendras t'installer ici. -Mais et les autres élèves ? Ils vont se poser des questions quand ils verront... -Tout le monde est déjà au courant pour nous ! -Quoi ? -Dumbledore le leur a dit mais de toute façon ils se doutaient déjà de quelque chose entre toi et moi ! -Alors, je vais pouvoir rester avec toi toutes les nuits ? -Oui. Si ça ne te gènes pas ! -Oh non ! Au contraire ! J'ai cru mourir en revenant à la salle commune. Je commençais à dépérir de ne plus te voir à mes côtés le matin ! -Tant mieux !  
  
Julia l'embrassa soudainement, lui faisant pratiquement perdre le souffle. Il se libéra de son étreinte.  
  
-Laisse-moi un peu respirer ! Tu vas m'étouffer ! -Désolée ! Mais tes lèvres me manquaient ! -Essaie de ne pas faire ça quand on sera en cours ensemble ! Je sais bien que les élèves sont au courant de notre relation mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient prêts pour nous voir nous embrasser ! -Pour le moment, on est que tous les deux et je me fiche des autres !  
  
Julia commença à lui dégrafer les boutons de sa veste tout en reprenant ses baisers langoureux. Séverus se laissa faire et la regardait sourire en enlevant les boutons. Elle lui ôta et fit glisser la veste sur le lit. Séverus était en chemise blanche comme à l'accoutumée.  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas mettre des trucs plus faciles à enlever ? -Au début ce n'était pas prévu qu'une de mes élèves vienne me déshabiller !  
  
Julia prit un air énervé et déboutonna la chemise.  
  
-Oh ! Et puis zut ! Dit-elle.  
  
Elle arracha les boutons en tirant sur les deux cotés de la chemise. Elle s'empressa de lui enlever et Séverus se retrouva torse nu.  
  
-Merci ! Il va falloir m'en payer une neuve ! Lui dit-il en plaisantant. -Tu dois bien en avoir d'autres !  
  
Séverus se mit à genoux devant elle et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui dégrafant le devant de sa chemise de nuit.  
  
-Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait les pointes durcir et la chair de poule apparaître sur les avants bras de sa compagne. -Non... Bien au contraire !  
  
Il s'empressa de faire tomber la chemise de nuits de ses épaules. Elle se retrouva la à son tour torse nu et Séverus s'empressa de la réchauffer de ce côté-là.  
  
Il embrassait sa poitrine tout en dégrafant son pantalon. Il se leva en restant à genoux. Il le fit glisser et l'enleva de ses jambes. Il se retrouva nu devant Julia qui se leva à genoux également devant lui. Elle enleva la chemise de nuit qui lui entourait la taille. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? -J'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle position ! -Une nouvelle ? -Tu te souviens de ce livre dont je t'ai parlé ? Le Kama-Sutra ? -Oui ! -Et bien je me suis souvenu d'une position assez simple mais qui procure un grand plaisir ! -Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? -Tu me laisses faire c'est tout !  
  
Séverus attendit donc que sa compagne le place correctement. Julia s'approcha de lui et le fit s'asseoir correctement en lui allongeant une jambe et en repliant légèrement l'autre pour assurer l'équilibre. Elle se leva complètement devant lui et vint s'asseoir en prenant appui sur lui.  
  
-Bien ! Maintenant tu me tiens fermement !  
  
Julia l'aida à placer ses mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il la tienne.  
  
-Tu es prêts ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Séverus acquiesça, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire exactement. Julia leva alors sa croupe et vint se remettre en position initiale. Elle effectua des montées et descentes, assurant une profond plaisir à chacun. Elle s'agitait sur lui tendis qu'il en profitait pour lui embrasser la poitrine. Elle lui tenait la tête et soufflait en jetant la sienne en arrière. Ils terminèrent dans de puissants râles en plongeant leur tête dans le cou de l'autre.  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette position ? -Absolument. fabuleuse ! -Oui, je vois que ça t'a plu !  
  
Il la fit se relever et alla s'allonger sur le dos, les bras sous la tête. Julia vint le retrouver et l'enlaçât en posant sa tête sur son torse.  
  
-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. -A nous. -Ah ? Et que vois-tu ? -Je me demandais ce qu'on serait dans quelques années. Je viens de me rappeler l'histoire de Dumbledore. -L'histoire de Dumbledore ? Quelle histoire ? Lui dit Julia en se relevant et en le regardant. -Sur un professeur et une élève qui ont vécu la même chose que nous il y a quelque années. -Il y a eu une histoire pareille ? -Oui mais la fille était mineure par contre. -Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -Et bien ils ont eu la chance que les élèves empêchent leurs parents de porter plainte contre le professeur. Il est parti dans un autre pays peu de temps après... -Il a laissé tomber la fille ? -Non ! Elle l'a suivi, ayant fini sa scolarité. -Et que sont-ils devenus ? -Ils se sont mariés et ont eu cinq enfants. -Cinq ? Pfffiou ! Dit-elle en se remettant dans sa position initiale. -Quoi ? Ca ne te plairait pas d'avoir une famille nombreuse ? Je croyais que c'était le rêve de toutes les femmes ? -Juste quand on est petites filles ! Mais après on s'aperçoit qu'un enfant c'est déjà pas mal de soucis, alors cinq ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les enfants je te rappelles ! -Les enfants des autres peut-être mais je serais sûrement ravi de voir mon propre fils entrer à Poudlard ! Surtout si il est aussi intelligent que sa mère !  
  
Julia se releva une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement. -Rien ! Juste que le jour où tu voudras avoir un bébé, je serais ravi de te le faire ! -Vraiment ? On verra ça quand on aura cinq ans de mariage ! Plaisanta-t- elle. -Tu veux bien alors ? -Veux quoi ? -M'épouser ! -Quoi ? Mais c'était juste des paroles en l'air ! C'est un peu trop tôt pour le moment ! -D'accord ! Tu me feras signe quand tu voudras en parler !  
  
Julia lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire, il s'esclaffa en recevant la tape.  
  
Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 


	8. Le début des ennuis

Chapitre 8 : Le début des ennuis.  
  
La reprise des cours fut une angoisse pour Julia qui ne savait pas ce que pensaient les autres élèves de sa relation avec le professeur de potions. Déjà au petit déjeuner le lendemain de l'incident, elle avait vu tous les élèves poser leur regard sur elle et chuchotant. Ses amies l'avaient rassurée en lui disant qu'ils étaient ravis pour elle, mais elle savait que certains d'entre eux faisaient des commentaires sur les relations sexuelles qu'elle pouvait avoir avec le professeur. Elle dévisageait Malefoy et le fusillait sur place sentant qu'elle l'intimidait. L'arrivée du Hibou vers Séverus fit changer radicalement l'attitude de Malefoy. Il regarda vers le professeur. Celui-ci prit le message que venait de lui déposer le hibou et le lut. Une lueur de rage s'esquissa dans ses yeux et il regarda vers Malefoy. Il le dévisagea d'un regard glacial. Celui- ci ne savait plus trop s'il devait continuer à le regarder ou se cacher face à l'expression de fureur que faisait le professeur Rogue. Séverus regarda ensuite Julia d'un air triste. Celle-ci compris et regarda à nouveau vers Malefoy.  
  
-Tu es contant de toi espèce de crétin ! Lui dit-elle assez fort pour que les élèves se taisent et regardent la scène. -Eh ! Toi, tu vas avec ton petit ami et tu laisses le mien tranquille, espèce de petite traînée ! Lui lança Pansi Perkinson.  
  
Un instant plus tard, Julia se jetait de nouveau sur elle et la poussait de son banc. Séverus et un autre professeur accoururent pour les séparer. Ce dernier s'occupa de tirer Pansi vers l'arrière tendis que Séverus emmenait Julia, en lui plaquant les bras le long du corps, en dehors de la salle.  
  
-Laisse-moi ! Je vais la tuer ! Hurla Julia en se débattant. -CA SUFFIT ! TU VAS TE CALMER ! Hurla-t-il encore plus fort. Ce qui fit trembler les élèves dans la salle.  
  
Ils sortirent et Dumbledore suivit du professeur qui tenait Pansi par les bras arrivèrent. Ils fermèrent les portes derrière eux.  
  
-Mais enfin mesdemoiselles ! Reprenez vos esprits ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Il paraissait très énervé.  
  
Julia et Pansi se dévisageaient littéralement.  
  
-Elle m'a insulté ! Dit calmement Julia. -Non ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle en avait après Drago ! -C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! Hurla Julia en se jetant à nouveau sur elle.  
  
Séverus ne put se contrôler et la gifla. Julia mit sa main sur sa figure et le regarda, effrayée.  
  
-Séverus ! Non ! Lui dit Dumbledore, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. -Je... je suis désolé .... Dit Séverus en s'approchant de Julia qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. -Non ! Laisse-moi ! Cette fois je ne te le pardonnerais pas !  
  
Julia se mit à courir et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Séverus voulut la rattraper mais Dumbledore le retint.  
  
-Non Séverus ! Dit-il d'une voix ferme. Miss Perkinson, vous et Monsieur Malefoy, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. Vous aussi Séverus !  
  
Sur ce il prit le chemin de son bureau, laissant Séverus en compagnie de Pansi et du professeur qui la tenait par les bras.  
  
-Je vais l'y conduire ! Dit ce dernier.  
  
Il emmena Pansi qui regardait d'un ?il mauvais le professeur de potions et ils s 'éloignèrent. Séverus était anéanti. Il venait de frapper sa fiancée et il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Ses mains tremblaient et un rictus de haine comme jamais il n'en avait eu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malefoy apparut, voulant récupérer sa petite amie et il se retrouva face à face avec Séverus.  
  
-J'espère que vous êtes contant de vous Malefoy ! Lui dit ce dernier d'une voix très sombre.  
  
Il ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux.  
  
-Vous allez venir avec moi ! Dumbledore veut vous voir également ! -Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! -Oh si ! Je viens de recevoir la lettre de votre père me faisant comparaître en justice ! A part ça ce n'est pas vous !  
  
Séverus brandissait la lettre et la secouait devant Malefoy qui se sentait paniquer.  
  
-Je... Je n'y suis pour rien ! Lui dit-il, complètement épouvanté. -C'est bien votre père pourtant qui m'a écrit ! -MAIS JE NE LUI AI RIEN DIT !  
  
Séverus recula, incompréhensif.  
  
-Comment ça ? -Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ! -Alors comment se fait-il qu'il m'envoie cette lettre ? -Je ne sais pas. Je crois... que c'est Pansi ! -Perkinson ? -Oui ! -Nous verrons bien ! Allons voir Dumbledore !  
  
Séverus et Malefoy se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent dans l'office et virent Pansi assise dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.  
  
-Entrez ! Leur dit Dumbledore.  
  
Pansi Perkinson devint livide lorsqu'elle les vit.  
  
-Bien ! Maintenant pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? -Je vais commencer ! Lui dit Séverus. J'ai reçu cette lettre de Lucius Malefoy, me traînant en justice pour atteinte à la pudeur sur une élève. Or Draco vient de m'avouer qu'il n'avait rien dit à son père. -Est-ce vrai Monsieur Malefoy ? Lui demanda Dumbledore. -Oui, professeur. -Dans ce cas, qui a mis votre père au courant ?  
  
Malefoy tourna la tête vers sa petite amie qui tremblait. Il lui affichait un regard noir.  
  
-Dis-leur Pansi ! Dis-leur que tu l'as fait parce que tu étais jalouse ! -Mlle Perkinson ?  
  
Elle tremblait de plus en plus et elle explosa au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai prévenu ! Je voulais que cette garce s'en aille ! Qu'elle laisse mon Drago tranquille ! -Une minute ! On se calme ! Lui dit Séverus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « elle le laisse tranquille » ? -Vous êtes vraiment aveugle ! Drago est amoureux de votre petite amie !  
  
Malefoy baissa les yeux et se sentit rougir.  
  
-Et si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle me l'aurait rendu complètement fou ! Mais bien sûr, tout le monde la défend ! Et mon pauvre Drago qui ne regardait qu'elle ! Si je n'avais pas prévenu son père, cette petite traînée serait.... -ARRETEZ DE L'INSULTER DE LA SORTE PERKINSON ! Hurla Séverus. -Et pourquoi est-ce que je me terrais ? Après tout elle vous a bien embobiné !  
  
CLAC !  
  
Pansi se retrouva par terre, les mains sur le visage et surprise par la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre.  
  
-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
  
Malefoy était rouge de colère et attendait, debout en regardant sa petite amie.  
  
-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir en face de moi ! Sale peste ! Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter comme ça ! Tu me dégoûtes !  
  
Séverus était ahuri que Malefoy prenne sa défense. Ce dernier se tourna vers son professeur.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a fait, professeur Rogue. Je vais envoyer un hibou à mon père pour lui dire que cette garce a tout monté contre vous. Je ne fais pas ça pour moi mais pour Julia. Elle vous mérite...  
  
Malefoy sortit sans attendre de réponses ni de commentaires. Dumbledore et Séverus se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Pansi qui était en train de pleurer en se tordant le visage.  
  
-Miss Perkinson, je suis navré de vous le dire mais je vais être obligé de vous renvoyer ! Lui annonça Dumbledore.  
  
Celle-ci se releva en le regardant avec horreur.  
  
-Vous comprenez que votre acte est inadmissible. Vous avez fait avoir des ennuis à un professeur qui aurait pu se faire renvoyer à cause de votre folie amoureuse. Vous terminerez votre semaine et partirez à la fin de celle-ci. -VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! C'EST CETTE GARCE QU'IL FAUT RENVOYER !  
  
Séverus n'attendit pas et l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta en avant.  
  
-Séverus ! Allons ! Du calme ! N'agissez pas aussi violemment ! -Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Julia se faire insulter de la sorte ! Avancez Perkinson !  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux et Séverus ne la lâcha qu'en bas des escaliers en colimaçon.  
  
-Vous verrez ! Elle vous quittera de toute façon ! Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le parc.  
  
Séverus eut soudain un point au c?ur, comme un mauvais pressentiment et se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Séverus arriva devant le portrait qui fermait l'accès à la salle et entra. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui furent étonnés de le voir en sueur et essoufflé. Il avança dans la pièce et leur demanda :  
  
-Vous avez vu Julia ? -Julia ? Non.  
  
Séverus se précipita dans le dortoir des filles et poussa la porte qui indiquait « septièmes années ». Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il entra et une sueur froide l'envahit. Tous les meubles et lits semblaient être occupés sauf un. La table à côté du lit était vide. Séverus s'en approcha, tremblant. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient à l'étage. Anna et Leslie, les deux amies de Julia entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Elle virent le professeur Rogue de dos, qui contemplait la commode d'un air livide.  
  
-P... Professeur ? Demanda timidement Anna. -C'est son lit ? -Pardon ? Demanda Leslie. -EST-CE QUE C'EST LE LIT DE JULIA ? Hurla-t-il en se retournant. Il avait un regard empli de haine et de désespoir.  
  
Leslie et Anna se regardèrent.  
  
-Oui ! Avoua finalement Anna. -Où... Où sont ses affaires ? Reprit-il en se précipitant sur elles. -Elle... Elle est parti ! Lui dit Leslie en se cachant derrière Anna. -Quoi ? Comment ça... Partie ? -Elle a fait ses bagages et elle est partie. -Non ! NON ! OU EST-ELLE ? -Elle vient juste de partir de Poudlard ! -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Séverus secouait Anna par les bras en lui hurlant dessus. Les larmes lui coulaient tout naturellement le long des joues. Anna était désemparée de l'attitude de son professeur. Elle sentait les larmes monter également. Leslie éclata en sanglot devant le désespoir de Séverus et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol. Anna se baissa à ses côtés et timidement, lui parla.  
  
-Elle est venu nous dire qu'elle partait. Elle nous a aussi laissé ça... pour vous...  
  
Séverus la regarda, les yeux rougis et prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. Anna se releva et alla consoler son amie qui était aussi triste de voir le professeur anéanti que d'avoir perdu son amie.  
  
-Viens ! Laissons-le ! Lui chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Les deux filles sortirent, laissant Séverus seul.  
  
Il ouvrit la lettre en tremblant et lut le message rédigé rapidement de la main de sa bien-aimée.  
  
« Séverus, quand tu auras ce message je serais déjà loin. Je pars, mais ne croies pas que c'est parce que tu m'as giflé, c'est juste pour t 'éviter des ennuis futurs. Ne cherches pas à me retrouver, tu te détruirais. Je ne vais pas retourner chez moi, alors ne viens pas voir mes parents pour leur demander des nouvelles de moi. Ils ne sauront jamais où j'irais. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses détruire par mon départ. Je n'ai fais qu'apporter du malheur à ta vie et je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour de t'avoir laissé aussi vite que notre bonheur a débuté, mais il en vaut mieux ainsi. Julia. »  
  
-Non... Julia...  
  
Séverus éclata en sanglots, laissant échapper le papier de ses mains. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et était recroquevillé sur le sol lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Séverus ! Calmez-vous !  
  
Le vieil homme s'assit sur le lit vide et le regarda, très peiné.  
  
-Je sais que c'est douloureux. Mais il faut que vous vous ressaisissiez ! -COMMENT ? COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE CONTINUE A VIVRE SANS ELLE ? ELLE EST PARTIE !  
  
Séverus lui avait hurlé toute sa peine et la rage sortait de lui sans le vouloir. Dumbledore restait incroyablement calme.  
  
-Je sais que vous pensez que votre vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue ! Mais il faut combattre cette épreuve ! -Je ne peux pas !  
  
Séverus éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Dumbledore se leva et parti en direction de la porte.  
  
-Vous souvenez-vous de ce professeur et de cette élève qui ont eu une histoire ensemble ?  
  
Séverus le regarda, étouffant les sanglots dans sa gorge.  
  
-Et bien, en fait j'ai un peu modifié la fin pour vous mettre en confiance. En fait les parents de la jeune fille l'ont fait sortir de l'école et elle s'est enfui de chez elle. Le professeur en serait mort de chagrin si il n'avait pas décider de la retrouver. Au bout de quelques jours il retrouva sa piste et la trouva, affaiblie. La pauvre avait été recueillie par un tyran qui avait profité de sa détresse pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Heureusement pour elle, son amant l'a retrouvée et la fin de l'histoire par contre est la même que celle que je vous ai dite ! Alors si j'était vous, je me relèverai et je partirais à la recherche de ma fiancée avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas partir mais elle a cru bien faire pour vous éviter d'avoir des ennuis.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et sortit. Séverus se mit à réfléchir et quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, essuyant son visage et découvrant une soudaine fureur monter en lui. Il sortit, sous le regard éberlué et encore sous le choc des élèves qui avaient entendu leur directeur s'effondrer et pleurer dans la chambre. Il passa devant eux et se précipita dans ses appartements. Il entra et reprit le sac qu'il avait emporté pour son séjour à la montagne. Il prit les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour son long trajet et les réduits à un état minuscule avec sa baguette. Il sortit ensuite et alla dans la salle des professeurs. Dumbledore y était, ce qui le surpris.  
  
-Ah ! Séverus ! Je disais justement à vos collègues que vous alliez nous quitter pendant une période indéterminée. Est-ce que je me trompe ? -N... Non professeur !  
  
Séverus se mit à rougir en voyant que tous les professeurs étaient dans la salle. McGonagall vint vers lui et il fut étonné de la voir mettre une main sur son bras.  
  
-Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de courage Séverus ! Et ramenez-la avec vous !  
  
Elle lui sourit et retourna vers ses collègues. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui en lui faisant un large sourire.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais un remplacent rapidement ! Mais plus vite vous serez parti, plus vite vous reviendrez avec votre compagne ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne route et que les étoiles vous protègent !  
  
Dumbledore lui serra le cou en lui souriant et s'écarta. Séverus était vraiment très étonné de voir autant d'encouragements et de compassion de la part de tous. Il prit les quelques affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, il leur dit au revoir.  
  
-Je vais tâcher de revenir le plus tôt possible. Sachez que j'apprécie votre soutien et que mon attitude n'affectera en rien l'état d'esprit des parents et des élèves. Je vous remercie. Au revoir.  
  
Séverus sortit et partit vers le hall d'entrée de l'école. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir les élèves de Serpentard l'attendre. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui quand il arriva près des portes. Leslie, Anna et Karine vinrent le plus près possible.  
  
-Surtout ramenez-là Monsieur ! Lui dit Leslie, les larmes aux yeux. -Elle n'a pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, elle nous l'a dit. Elle était vraiment désemparée ! Lui dit Karine. -Vous devriez aller voir en Islande. Elle nous a toujours dit qu'elle rêvait d'y aller. C'est peut-être un début pour vos recherches ! -Je vous remercie. Je tâcherais de la ramener !  
  
Malefoy s'approcha de lui, très attristé du départ de Julia.  
  
-J'ai envoyé un hibou à mon père. Je pense qu'il arrêtera les poursuites contre vous.  
  
Séverus le regarda profondément mais il était heureux au fond de lui. Il sentit un grand courage venir en lui et il avança en direction des grandes portes du hall. 


	9. Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 9 : Les retrouvailles.  
  
Julia arriva près de la gare de Pré au lard où elle attendait son train. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci arrivait. Elle n'aurait donc pas à attendre en repensant aux malheurs qui venaient de s'abattre sur elle. Elle pensa à Séverus et les larmes se remirent à couler. Le chef de gare la vit et vint lui parler.  
  
-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? -Oui... Oui... Juste un petit soucis mais ça va passer ! Merci !  
  
L'homme s'éloigna en la regardant de temps en temps. Julia s'essuya les yeux et s'avança pour monter dans le train qui s'arrêtait. Dès que la locomotive stoppa, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle monta dans un compartiment, seule.  
  
Le voyage se déroula lentement et le train arriva en gare de King's Cross dans la nuit. Julia avait revêtu des affaires de moldu pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Elle prit un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener à l'aéroport. La voiture démarra et Julia se laissa porter par les secousses de l'habitacle en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à destination et Julia descendit en prenant son sac. Elle entra dans le hall de l'aéroport et avança vers les bureaux de retrait des billets.  
  
***  
  
Séverus arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard et regarda l'horaire du prochain train. Il se doutait que Julia avait pris le train pour pouvoir partir. Il alla donc questionner le chef de gare pour savoir si il ne l'aurait pas vue.  
  
-Excusez-moi ! Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme tout à l'heure ? -Vous savez je vois beaucoup de personnes ici ! -Une belle jeune femme qui avait l'air peut-être perdu ! -Oui ! En effet, la pauvre était tellement triste et elle pleurait tellement que je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait quelques petits soucis. -Vous a-t-elle dit où elle allait ? -Je regrette, non. Elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre ! -Merci.  
  
Séverus était déjà sûr qu'elle était bien venu ici. Il prit donc un billet pour le prochain train qui partirait dans environ deux heures. Il s'assit sur un banc à l'abris du froid et patienta en songeant à Julia. Il ne savait pas qu'au même instant, celle-ci pensait également à lui.  
  
***  
  
Julia était arrivée au quai d'embarquement en direction de l'Islande et monta à bord de l'appareil. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait à bord d'un avion et cela l'angoissait. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et attendit que l'appareil décolle. Dès les premières accélérations, elle sentit de nouveau une crise d'angoisse arriver. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. L'homme assit à ses côtés la regarda, paniqué  
  
-Mademoiselle ? Ca ne va pas ? Hôtesse ! Venez s'il vous plaît ! Appela l'homme.  
  
Aussitôt, une hôtesse se précipita alors que l'appareil retrouvait une stabilité dans les cieux.  
  
-Mademoiselle ! Lui dit-elle doucement. Mademoiselle !  
  
Julia ouvrit les yeux baignés de larmes et la regarda.  
  
-C'est la première fois que vous prenez l'avion ? -O... Oui ! Bégaya Julia. -Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous calmer. La prochaine fois il faudra prendre un calmant avant de monter.  
  
L'hôtesse alla chercher le médicament et Julia resta crispée à son siège. L'homme à ses côtés tenta de lui parler.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me le faisait aussi au début ! Mais je me suis calmé ! Ca va passer !  
  
Il lui sourit et Julia lui répondit par un faible sourire. L'hôtesse revint avec un verre d'eau et un cachet qu'elle donna çà Julia. Cette dernière le prit et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sombrait dans le sommeil.  
  
***  
  
Séverus arriva à la gare de King's Cross et eut une idée. Il connaissait un sorcier qui ensorcelait des objets moldus pour les transformer en portoloins. Il lui serait plus facile d'en utiliser un afin de gager l'Islande. Il se cacha donc dans un coin où personne ne pourrait le voir et disparut en un éclair. Il réapparut bientôt devant une petite maison dans les quartiers de Londres. Il frappa à la porte et un homme à la longue barbe grise vint lui ouvrir.  
  
-Ca par exemple ! Séverus Rogue ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu venais d'avoir 20 ans ! Ca fait un baille dis-moi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon neveu ? -Il me faudrait un portoloin Marcus. -Oh ! Tu t'en va en voyage ? -Pas vraiment. Je...je dois aller chercher quelqu'un.  
  
Le vieil homme le regarda, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
-Oh ! Et comment s'appelle cette personne ? -Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler d'elle, elle est toute seule et elle est complètement paniquée. Alors, est-ce que tu peu me donner un portoloin pour l'Islande ? -L'Islande ? Et bien ! Elle a été loin dis-moi ! Lui dit Marcus en plaisantant. -Par pitié Marcus, tu es mon unique chance. Je ne pourrais pas transplaner pour d'aussi longue distance... -Oui oui ! Ca va j'ai compris ! Tu es aussi impatient que ta tante tu sais ? -Je le sais...  
  
Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent dans le sous-sol de la maison et arrivèrent dans une immense cave où étaient exposés toute sorte d'objets de moldus.  
  
-Si je me souviens bien, il m'en reste encore un pour l'Islande... Ta tante et moi en avons utilisé un pour aller sur le marché d'Ijkavik et quand tu seras là-bas, vous devriez aller y faire un tour tu sais ? C'est vraiment très charmant ! -Oui oui, j'irais, mais donne-moi ce portoloin, vite, je veux arriver avant que son avion ne se pose. -En avion ? Elle est moldue ta petite amie ? -Non, mais elle est partie un peu précipitamment. -Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'est sûr que si tu es aussi rude que ça avec les dames, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie ! -Tu comptes me faire la leçon pendant longtemps ? -Tu mériterais ! Tiens, voilà ton portoloin. Et celui-là pour revenir, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles utiliser l'avion pour revenir ?  
  
Le vieux sorcier lui tendit deux boites dans lesquelles se trouvaient les deux portoloins.  
  
-Merci ! Lui dit Séverus en prenant les boîtes. -De rien ! Tu viendras nous présenter ta fiancée un de ces jours ! -Oui, quand j'aurais réussi à la retrouver...  
  
Séverus ouvrit la boîte et toucha l'objet moldu qui était à l'intérieur. Il fut rapidement aspiré en son centre et se retrouva dans un parc, au milieu de la neige qui tombait à gros flocons avec un vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage. Il transplana et arriva devant l'aéroport de Reykjavik. Il faisait un froid polaire et seulement quelques personnes se hâtaient dehors.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut venir faire dans ce pays ? Se demanda-t-il en râlant.  
  
Il entra précipitamment dans le hall sous l'?il amusé des quelques personnes présentent et qui le voyaient habillé d'une cape noire sur un costume de la même couleur. Il regarda le tableau d'affichage des vols en provenance de l'Angleterre. Il n'y en avait qu'un et il arriverait dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il sentit son c?ur battre et il attendit sur un banc. Lorsqu'il vit le numéro de la porte d'arrivée, il se précipita à celle-ci et se posta devant les portes pour être sûr de ne pas la rater. Il regarda par les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la piste. Un avion se posa et freina quelques minutes plus tard. Dix minutes plus tard, les premiers passagers descendirent et arrivèrent aux portes de sortie. Séverus sentait son c?ur battre de plus en plus vite. Il regardait tous les visages, sentant la panique l'emporter lorsqu'il vit des hôtesses arriver. Il n'y avait plus de passagers. Il tenta de questionner l'une d'entre elles.  
  
-Excusez-moi ! Lui dit-il. N'avez-vous pas vu une jeune femme dans l'avion ? -Une jeune femme ? Il y en avait plein monsieur ! -Elle est brune et a les yeux bleus, assez belle et peut-être qu'elle avait l'air un peu perdu... -Nous avions bien une personne qui correspond à votre signalement. Mais est- elle sujette aux crises d'angoisses ? Parce qu'une jeune femme a paniqué au décollage et... -Oui ! Oui ! Où est-elle ? -Oh ! Notre équipe soignante l'a transportée dans le local infirmier pour l'examiner. Nous avons été obligé de lui donner un calmant. -Où est-ce ? -Je vais vous y conduire.  
  
Séverus sentait son c?ur bondir hors de sa poitrine. Julia était ici et il pourrait la revoir. L'hôtesse le fit la suivre et ils passèrent par les mêmes portes d'où les passagers étaient sortis. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte qui portait un panneau avec une croix rouge. Les inscriptions étaient en islandais et il ne savait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient, mais il se doutait que c'était l'infirmerie. L'hôtesse frappa et passa la tête par la porte. Séverus l'entendit parler et ressortir.  
  
-Vous pouvez entrer ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur parle anglais !  
  
Séverus entra et il crû que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Julia était allongée, profondément endormie sur un lit. Il se précipita à ses côtés et lui caressa les joues en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Julia ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le docteur qui était à côté du lit vint le calmer.  
  
-Doucement ! Elle est profondément endormie ; avec le somnifère qu 'elle vient de prendre c'est normal ! -Est-ce... est-ce qu'elle va bien ? -Oui ! Vous savez c'est commun ! Les premiers voyages sont souvent les pires ! Vous êtes son ami ? -Oh ! Oui... Oui....  
  
Séverus était aux anges.  
  
-Je viens de lui faire une prise de sang. -Une prise de sang ? -C'est juste un contrôle. Je vais envoyer le tout au laboratoire pour qu'on analyse les échantillons. Vous pourrez avoir les résultats dans la semaine. Et un conseil, allez voir un médecin ! -Un médecin ? Pourquoi ? -Pour qu'il lui prescrive des calmants pour le voyage du retour ! Lui dit le médecin en plaisantant. Il vous lira les résultats en même temps ! J'en connais un qui parle anglais en ville. Tenez, je vais vous donner son adresse !  
  
Le médecin griffonna une adresse sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Séverus.  
  
-Merci ! Le remercia celui-ci.  
  
Ils tournèrent leur tête vers Julia qui venait de bouger.  
  
-Ah ! Je crois que le calmant a fini de faire son effet ! Il faut la ménager !  
  
Séverus s'assit sur le lit voisin et lui tint la main. Julia remuait les lèvres et il put entendre légèrement qu'elle disait quelque chose. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et écouta.  
  
-Séverus.... Dit-elle dans un chuchotement peu audible.  
  
Elle l'appelait. Il sentit son c?ur battre à nouveau.  
  
-Je suis là ! Lui dit-il tout doucement.  
  
Julia se remit à bouger et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle mit longtemps à s'habituer à la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Elle regardait le plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait la vue très embrouillée et elle pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage clairement.  
  
-Julia ! C'est moi !  
  
La voix lui était familière. Un homme. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Elle luta contre le brouillard pour voir petit à petit apparaître celui qui lui manquait le plus horriblement.  
  
-Séverus ? Lui dit-elle, la voix encore nouée. -Oui !  
  
Séverus se pencha sur elle et l'enlaça. Elle put sentir la chaleur de sa nuque contre la sienne. Le médecin et Séverus l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle retrouvait ses esprits et se rappela la crise qu'elle avait eu dans l'avion.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? -L'hôtesse vous a donné un calmant. Vous avez passé le voyage à dormir et on vous a amené ici pour faire des examens ! Lui dit le médecin.  
  
Julia regarda profondément Séverus et se mit à pleurer. Il l'enlaça à nouveau pour la consoler.  
  
-Je suis... vraiment.... désolée.... Lui dit-elle en sanglotant. -Chut ! Calme-toi ! Chut....  
  
Séverus la berçait pour la calmer. Le médecin lui tendit un gant de toilette pour qu'il la rafraîchisse. Il releva la tête de Julia et lui tamponna le visage avec le gant imbibé d'eau fraîche. Celle-ci se sentit mieux après. Séverus lui souriait en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Lui dit-elle après s'être calmée. -Je ne voulais pas que tu partes à cause de moi ! Tu es trop précieuse pour moi pour te laisser partir sur un malentendu !  
  
Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour lui prendre sa tension. L'examen terminé il lui sourit.  
  
-Il faudra éviter les émotions fortes, votre tension est un peu élevée ! Mais je crois que vous allez pouvoir repartir ! Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire ! Et il serait mieux pour vous que vous rentriez ! Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? -Euh... Non ! Lui dit Séverus. -Je connais un très bon hôtel pas loin du médecin dont je vous ai parlé, vous y serez bien logé ! Je vous donne son adresse aussi !  
  
Le médecin reprit un bout de papier et nota l'adresse de l'hôtel.  
  
-Merci ! Lui dit Séverus en acceptant une nouvelle fois le papier. -Je vais vous aider à vous lever ! Dit le médecin à Julia.  
  
Les deux hommes la soutinrent chacun par un bras et la mirent debout. Julia sentait ses forces revenir mais elle était encore un peu groggy. Le médecin lui passa son manteau et Séverus l'aida à s'habiller.  
  
-Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain vous serez fraîche comme une sardine !  
  
Julia se mit à rire face à cette plaisanterie.  
  
-Je crois que c'est fraîche comme un gardon ! Lui dit-elle en souriant. -Ah ! Vous avez toujours de drôles d'expressions chez vous !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et le médecin les accompagna jusqu' à la porte.  
  
-Je demanderai au labo d'envoyer les résultats au médecin dont je vous ai parlé ! Vous n'aurez qu'à y aller dans deux jours ! -Merci pour tout docteur ! -Mais je vous en prie ! C'est tout naturel ! Bonsoir ! -Bonsoir !  
  
Séverus sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, enlacés. Arrivés dehors, l'air frais fit du bien à Julia. Ils se sourirent et Séverus appela un taxi. Ils montèrent et partirent en direction de l'hôtel dont le médecin leur avait parlé.  
  
Julia et Séverus ne se parlèrent pas dans le taxi mais restèrent profondément enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qui portait le nom de Sunlight. Un nom typiquement islandais ! Le chauffeur savait qu'ils étaient anglais et leur dit le prix en anglais. Séverus paya et sortit en prenant le bras de Julia. Ils attendirent que le taxi redémarre pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. Séverus portait les deux sacs, très légers par rapport à ce qu'ils contenaient. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et furent surpris de voir que l'intérieur était immense comparé à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne étant donné l'heure tardive à laquelle ils arrivait. Ils allèrent à la réception et eurent de la chance, il restait encore des chambres de libres.  
  
-Chambre 182. Deuxième étage ! Leur dit l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un large sourire. Voulez-vous commander un repas ? -Non, merci. -Très bien ! Voici votre clé !  
  
Julia regarda Séverus et lui sourit, encore un peu endormie. Il la regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Ils prirent la clé qu'on leur tendait et partirent en direction de l'ascenseur et montèrent dans leur chambre. Heureusement pour Séverus, Julia connaissait les objets moldus, et les ascenseurs par la même occasion. Ils ne se lâchaient pas mais ne se parlaient pas non plus. Arrivés devant la porte, Séverus mit la clé dans la serrure et entra.  
  
La chambre était ravissante et très chaleureuse. Il déposa les bagages sur le sol et ferma après que Julia soit entrée à son tour. Elle défit son manteau et le posa sur un fauteuil. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en souriant. Elle s'arrêta devant la baie vitré et regarda les lumières de la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle était étrangement calme. Séverus s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il se posta à ses côtés, il vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa compagne.  
  
-Julia ! Ne pleure plus ! Je suis là !  
  
Julia s'effondra en sanglot de nouveau et vint se cajoler dans ses bras. Séverus l'entoura de ses bras et la berça comme il en avait l'habitude.  
  
-Chut ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de raison de pleurer ! Tout va s'arranger !  
  
Julia se calma mais elle ne bougea pas et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.  
  
-Viens, on va aller s'asseoir. J'ai des choses à te dire.  
  
Il l'emmena vers les deux fauteuils qui trônaient devant le lit. Il la fit s'asseoir et s'assit à son tour en rapprochant son fauteuil en face du sien. Julia, les yeux rougis et las, le regardait timidement. -Bien ! Mantenant, il faut que je te dise que je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agit comme ça avec toi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te gifler. -Mais... -Chut ! Laisse-moi continuer ! Lui dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.  
  
Julia se tut et écouta.  
  
-C'était vraiment stupide mais j'étais tellement en colère contre cette Parkinson que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Quand je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Malefoy m'a accompagné et nous avons résolu le problème. Je ne pourrais jamais ôter de mon esprit l'horreur que j'ai ressentie après t'avoir giflée. Et ça, je ne veux pas que tu me dises que c'était de ta faute. C'était la mienne. Ou plutôt à cause de Parkinson ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en prennes à elle mais j'aurai dû lui faire rabaisser son caquet moi-même !  
  
Julia le regardait, ahurie. Il ne parlait jamais de cette façon.  
  
-En fait, toute cette histoire, la lettre de Malefoy, c'était à cause d'elle. -De... Pansi ? -Oui. Elle a avoué qu'elle avait dit à Lucius Malefoy de m'assigner en justice. -Quoi ? Alors c'est elle qui... -Oui ! Lui dit-il avec un large sourire.  
  
Séverus lui raconta toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le bureau avec Dumbledore et Malefoy, la gifle de ce dernier, le renvoi de Pansi Parkinson. Julia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A la fin de son récit, Séverus lui prit les mains et les serra contre son c?ur.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta lettre m'a déchirée. Tu es partie avant même que je ne puisse te parler. Et quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, allongée, j'ai cru que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.  
  
Julia était émue de l'amour que lui portait son amant. Elle savait que c'était un amour sincère et qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir au bout du monde sans la retrouver. Elle sentit un grand élan de passion monter en elle et se jeta à son cou.  
  
-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça et de m'être enfuie sans te parler. C'était vraiment stupide. Je vais rester à tes côtés maintenant. Et rien ne pourra nous séparer.  
  
Elle chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa tendis que Séverus voulait lui répondre.  
  
-Si tu savais comme... je t'aime.... mon amour.... Lui dit-il sous les baisers qu'ils échangeaient.  
  
Julia s'interrompit un moment en le regardant profondément.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Lui demanda-t-elle, troublée. -Quoi ? Que je t'aime ! -Non ! Ce que tu as dis après ! -Mon... amour ? Lui dit-il en souriant. -Oui ! Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dis ! -Mon amour ! Répéta-t-il. -Si tu savais comme cela me touche !  
  
Séverus lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se leva et l'invita à le suivre.  
  
-Mon merveilleux amour... Ma tendre chérie...  
  
Julia lui sourit et Séverus l'embrassa. Un baiser interminable. Il la souleva par la taille et l'emmena vers le lit. Il l'allongea dessus et se releva pour se débarrasser de son chandail. Il se retrouva torse nu et se pencha sur elle pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Il fit passer délicatement le pull et le chemisier par la tête de Julia. Elle se releva et lui déboutonna son pantalon pour le faire glisser de ses jambes. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou en lui dégrafant son soutien-gorge.  
  
-Mon amour... si belle et si fragile...  
  
Julia le laissait lui dire ces mots. Elle en avait besoin.  
  
-Je t'aime mon amour... Lui dit-elle.  
  
Séverus la regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement. Séverus vit que des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Il lui ôta les derniers vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser, sentant les larmes de Julia couler de plus en plus. Il sentait qu'elle pleurait de bonheur, le bonheur de le retrouver. Lentement, il s'introduisit en elle et elle lui sourit à travers ses baisers.  
  
Séverus commença ses coups de rein, leur procurant du plaisir à tous les deux. Julia poussa des petits râles de plaisir en s'agrippant à son cou. N'y tenant plus, il s'effondra sur elle dans un spasme de plaisir. Il l'embrassa, fou de passion pour elle.  
  
-Je veux rester avec toi ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'il se couchait sur son épaule. -Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. -Je veux... devenir ta femme.  
  
Séverus se releva et la regarda, plein d'enthousiasme face à sa réponse.  
  
-Tu... tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, tu as bien réfléchi ? -Oui ! Et je te le dis encore... Je t'aime et ce qui nous est arrivé m'a fait comprendre une chose : je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. C'est pour cette raison que je veux t'épouser. A moins que tu n'aie changé d'avis sur la question.... -Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose !  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tout en s'allongeant convenablement pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre et penser au bonheur qui les attendait dans quelques temps. 


	10. Une promenade à Ijkavik

Chapitre 10 : Une promenade à Ijkavik.  
  
Le lendemain, Séverus s'éveilla le premier. Il était près de dix heures et le soleil était levé depuis un bon bout de temps. Julia était toujours endormie, serrée contre lui et souriant. Il savourait de la regarder, si paisible et sentit son c?ur battre lorsqu'il repensa qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voudrait devenir sa femme. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de rester sous le jet d'eau chaude pour reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau pour la mettre à la bonne température puis se glissa dessous. Il savoura les gouttes d'eau qui lui coulaient sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Il eut un sursaut quand il sentit deux mains passer autour de sa taille. Il se retourna et découvrit Julia qui venait de le rejoindre sous la douche. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça.  
  
-Bonjour ! Lui dit-il à l'oreille, les gouttes dégoulinant sur sa figure. -Bonjour ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrasant.  
  
Séverus prit un gant de toilette et appliqua le savon dessus. Il le fit mousser et commença à savonner le buste de Julia. Celle-ci le regardait faire en souriant et se laissa laver. Elle se tourna pour qu'il lui frotte le dos et elle sentit qu'il abandonnait le gant pour utiliser ses mains à la place. Il remit du savon sur celles-ci et lui massa le dos. Il descendit en l'enlaçant et vint la frotter sur le ventre. Il se tenait derrière elle et continuait de la caresser, la mousse se faisant plus abondante et il finit de descendre sur la toison de sa partenaire. Il se mit à la caresser, encouragé par la main de Julia qui l'appuyait pour qu'il continue. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant de la caresser. Elle commença à se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir et une fois celui-ci passé, elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle prit le savon dans ses mains et le fit mousser. Julia le fit se tourner pour lui nettoyer le dos. Elle s 'appliquait en le frottant et en lui massant les épaules. Elle passa ensuite devant lui et lui lava le torse. Elle remit du savon dans ses mains et descendit sa main sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Elle s'appliqua à lui donner le même plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner et Séverus ferma les yeux en se laissant emporter par le désir. Julia accélérait les mouvements en l'embrassant au creux de la nuque. Il lui pressa la tête contre lui en l'embrassant sur la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il ne tint plus et Julia arrêta ses gestes. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un long moment sous la douche pour pouvoir rattraper au maximum le temps qu'ils avaient perdu depuis la veille.  
  
Ils sortirent quand même au bout d'une demi-heure et se séchèrent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre et mirent des vêtements propres. Une fois habillés, Julia prit le téléphone et appela la réception pour qu'on leur monte des petits-déjeuners. Une fois sa commande passée, elle vint rejoindre Séverus qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle l'enlaça en mettant sa tête sur son dos.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te promener aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t- il. -Se promener ? Bien sûr ! Mais on ne devrait pas retourner à Poudlard ? Maintenant que tu m'as retrouvée, tu as tes cours à donner !  
  
Séverus se retourna et la serra contre lui.  
  
-Les élèves pourront attendre ! Et puis personne ne sait que je suis avec toi en ce moment ! Alors nous allons profiter de quelques jours pour passer des vacances. Après tout nous sommes en Islande et il faut bien que l'on visite !  
  
Julia sourit dans ses bras et Séverus l'embrassa sur la tête.  
  
-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais à tout prix venir ici ? Pourquoi pas un pays chaud ? -Oh ! C'est un rêve que j'avais quand j'étais petite. Je me suis toujours juré que j'irais en Islande un jour pour voir la rue commerçante de Ijkavik. -Tiens ! Je pensais que c'était en Suède ! -Comme beaucoup de sorciers ! Mais en fait c'est en Islande ! Et on y trouve des choses absolument fantastiques ! Même au chemin de Traverse, il n'y a pas la moitié de ce qu'ils vendent ici ! -Et bien on ira voir ça ! -J'y comptes bien !  
  
On frappa à la porte et Julia alla ouvrir. Un serveur se présenta avec un chariot. Julia le fit entrer et lui donna un pourboire. Le jeune homme sortit et les salua. Séverus s'approcha du buffet de nourriture et regarda ce qu'il y avait comme nourriture.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt les plats avec un aspect étrange. -Petit déjeuner typique d'Islande ! C'est très bon ! Lui dit-elle en se servant copieusement d'une sorte de bouillie dans un bol.  
  
Séverus la regarda d'un drôle d'air, ce qui la fit rire.  
  
-Ne fais pas cet aire-là ! On dirait un enfant qui va s'apprêter à manger des épinards ! Je te jures que c'est bon ! Tu peux me croire ! J'ai une tante qui a vécu en Islande et pendant les vacances elle venait nous voir et elle nous faisait découvrir les spécialités du pays. Je t'assures que c'est très bon !  
  
Julia lui tendit une cuillère de sa mixture et Séverus ouvrit la bouche avec un certain dégoût. Il avala la bouillie et fut surpris. C'était très doux et très appréciable.  
  
-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. -Tu as raison, c'est du porridge, quoi ! -Si tu le dis !  
  
Julia lui sourit et lui en servit un bol. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les sièges en posant les différents plats sur la table. Après avoir terminé leur festin et se sentant remplis pour une bonne partie de la journée, ils se levèrent.  
  
-Où va-t-on ? Demanda Julia en prenant son manteau. -Et bien où tu veux ! -Rue Ijkavik ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. -Oui ! Mais comment on y va ? -Oh ! Ma tante me l'a expliqué. Il faut aller à la cheminée d'un bar qui s'appelle le Birvick. Un bar de sorciers. Et là on prend la poudre de cheminette ! -Très bien ! Oh ! Au fait, demain il faudra aller voir un médecin. -Un médecin ? Pour quoi faire ? -C'est celui de l'aéroport qui me l'a conseillé pour avoir tes résultats. -Quels résultats ? -De ta prise de sang. Il m'a donné l'adresse d'un médecin et il lui enverra les résultats. -Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il fait une prise de sang ? -Juste pour un contrôle. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! -Très bien ! Mais en attendant, allons nous promener !  
  
Séverus et Julia quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel. Ils sortirent du hall d'entrée et avancèrent dans les rues animées du centre ville, main dans la main.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un bâtiment avec une façade assez sombre portant le nom de Birvick.  
  
-C'est là ! Dit Julia en pointant son doigt.  
  
Ils entrèrent et furent assaillis par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il y avait de nombreux personnages à l'intérieur, tous habillés en vêtements moldus, mais reconnaissables par leur manque de concordance des affaires. Julia et Séverus furent accueillis dès leur entrée par une femme de petite taille. Elle leur parla mais en islandais. Elle compris qu'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue. Elle changea donc de registre.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi ! Bienvenue ! Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-elle en anglais cette fois. -Non merci nous voudrions juste aller à Ijkavik ! -Oh ! Bien sûr ! Vous venez visiter ! -Oui ! Lui dit Julia, en agitant sa main dans celle de Séverus. -Bien ! Suivez-moi !  
  
La petite femme les mena devant une immense cheminée où quelques personnes attendaient pour passer à l'intérieur.  
  
-Voilà ! Vous pourrez y aller après ces personnes ! Dites juste Ijkavik ! -D'accord !  
  
Julia et Séverus se placèrent derrière les deux personnes qui rentraient dans l'âtre à présent. Ils jetèrent en même temps la poudre en prononçant le nom « Ijkavik » et disparurent dans une épaisse fumée et des flammes vertes.  
  
-Tu es prêtes ? Lui demanda Séverus en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant. -Oui !  
  
Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la cheminée et prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette.  
  
-A trois ! -D'accord. -Un... Deux... Trois... Ijkavik -Ijkavik ! Prononça Julia en même temps que lui.  
  
Ils se sentirent aspirés par le foyer et atterrirent bientôt dans une ruelle toute enneigée. Des personnes les aidèrent à se relever. Apparemment, ils étaient habitués à voir beaucoup de personnes atterrir devant eux. Séverus et Julia se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient devant un grand mur où une cheminée était incrustée dedans.  
  
-Viens ! Lui dit Séverus en la prenant par le bras.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande et large avenue, avec des magasins de chaque côté de la route. Mais également des restaurants et des hôtels. Ils furent impressionnés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient.  
  
-Regarde ! Lui dit Julia en pointant son doigt dans toutes les directions, très excitée. Un magasin de pierres magiques ! Et là ! Une boutique d'accessoires d'envoûtements ! Et même une boutique qui pourrait t'intéresser : Produits divers de potions ! -J'irais faire un tour à la fin de notre séjour ! Pour le moment allons explorer cette ville.  
  
Ils avancèrent et firent leur choix pour entrer dans une boutique où l'on trouvait des pierres magiques. Julia adorait ces pierres. Elle regarda longuement les étalages tendis que Séverus s'arrêta devant un petit présentoir qui contenait des bagues.  
  
-Julia ! Peux-tu venir par ici ? L'appela-t-il.  
  
Julia arriva tout en regardant autour d'elle, encore émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
-Il y a une pierre de Gretzal là-bas ! Lui dit-elle en pointant le doigt derrière elle. -Tu veux te lancer dans le jardinage maintenant ? -Très drôle ! Tu sais très bien que ça sert également à soigner les problèmes de santé divers ! Ca évite de prendre toutes sortes de potions répugnantes ! -Merci ! Lui dit-il en grimaçant. -Je plaisante ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait en améliorer le goût de certaines ! -Et bien pour le moment, je voudrais que tu t'intéresses à ces bagues, là !  
  
Séverus lui montra les bijoux dont il parlait et Julia en resta bouche bée.  
  
-Oh ! Mon dieu ! C'est bien une ambre de Retsa, là-bas ! Lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur une bague particulièrement brillante mais restée au fond du présentoir. -C'est exact !  
  
Un vendeur venait de s'approcher d'eux et leur adressait un large sourire.  
  
-Je vois que mademoiselle est une spécialiste ! -J'adore les pierres magiques ! Elles ont vraiment des pouvoirs incroyables ! -Oui ! Celle-ci par exemple rend son possesseur doué d'une grande quiétude et d'une grande sagesse. Mais il paraît que lorsqu'elle est donnée comme preuve d'amour, elle protègera le couple des malheurs de la vie ! C'est une légende bien entendu ! Cette pierre sert surtout de porte-bonheur ! Et permettez-moi, mais un tel objet aussi coûteux n'en vaut pas réellement la peine ! Il vaut mieux se rabattre sur des pierres dont le pouvoir a été vérifié ! Comme celle-ci ! Leur dit-il en leur montrant d'autres bagues. -Oui ! Je me doute qu'elles sont merveilleuses mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Merci !  
  
Julia s'éloigna en tirant Séverus par le bras.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il. -On sort ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce vendeur !  
  
Ils sortirent du magasin sans rien avoir acheté en retour.  
  
-Et bien ! Tu n'es pas vraiment sympathique avec ce vendeur ! Il allait te montrer de très beaux bijoux pourtant ! -Je m'en fiche de ses pierres ! Je regardais juste la pierre de Retsa. Ma mère en avait une et elle me l'avais donnée mais je l'ai perdue. Alors ce n'est pas avec ses arguments qu'il me fera acheter ces autres bagues ! -Dommage ! Je t'en aurais bien acheté une moi ! -Non merci ! Tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux ! -Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? -Venir me retrouver !  
  
Elle l'embrassa et ils repartirent dans la grande avenue. Ils passèrent leur journée à flâner dans les rues et acheter toutes sortes de choses magiques. Séverus fit un arrêt dans le magasin d'ingrédients de potions. Julia le suivit. Elle eut une expression de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit des choses gluantes dans des bocaux derrière le comptoir et eut un haut-le- c?ur. Séverus s'en amusa.  
  
-Je te rappelle qu'il y a les mêmes dans mon bureau ! Et je ne crois pas que ça t'ait vraiment gêné lorsqu'on faisait... tu-sais-quoi là-bas ! -Oui, mais là, je trouve qu'ils sont pires que les tiens ! -Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors ! -Avec le froid qu'il fait ? -Et bien vas dans le magasin d'en face ! Ils vendent des vêtements !  
  
Julia regarda par la fenêtre et écarquilla un sourcil en souriant.  
  
-Oui ! Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour là-bas ! A tout à l'heure !  
  
Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la boutique. Elle se dirigea vers celle d'en face et entra. Séverus s'était un peu trompé sur le contenu du magasin. Il était bien question de vêtements mais plutôt du genre féminin et assez déshabillés. Julia se dirigea vers le rayon de la lingerie à la mode moldue, c'est à dire très sensuelle. Elle fit son choix et alla essayer les tenues dans la cabine. Elle resta environ une demi-heure à tout essayer et ressortit au bout de ce temps pour payer ses articles. En passant devant la fenêtre elle remarqua que Séverus attendait dehors, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle se mit à rire de le voir aussi timide de ne pas entrer dans un magasin de lingerie. Elle se dépêcha de payer et ressortit avec un lourd sac rempli d'articles tous plus sexy les uns que les autres.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas entré ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit. -Je te rappelle que c'est un magasin de lingerie ! -Et alors ? Tu aurais vu ce que ça donnait ! -Oh mais je le verrais bien !  
  
Il l'enlaça en posant ses paquets par terre et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il tenta de voir ce qu'elle avait acheté mais elle l'en empêcha.  
  
-Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir ! Maintenant, il te faudra patienter ! -C'est le même genre de vêtements que tu avais pour Noël ? -Noël ? -Oui, pour ta danse ! -Ah ! Noël ! Non !  
  
Séverus parût déçu de cette réponse.  
  
-C'est un peu moins habillé que ceux que je portais pour Noël ! Lui dit- elle en souriant malicieusement.  
  
Séverus écarquilla de grands yeux en lui souriant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
  
-Il ne vas plus rien te rester sur le corps si tu continues ! -Oh ! Mais je compte bien à ce que tu me le recouvres ! -Avec plaisir !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et prirent les paquets.  
  
-Attends ! On va les réduire. C'est idiot, on est des sorciers et on ne se sert même pas de nos pouvoirs pour porter de simples paquets ! -Moui, c'est étrange que tu n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt quand même ! Lui dit- elle en souriant ironiquement.  
  
Séverus fit une mine désapprobatrice et sortit sa baguette. Il réduisit les divers objets qu'ils avaient en un tas minuscule qu'ils réunirent dans un seul sac.  
  
-Bien ! Allons-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de dîner ici ? -Ca me plaît ! Lui dit-elle. -Oh ! Mais avant il me reste une dernière chose à aller chercher. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le restaurant là-bas ! Lui dit-il en lui montrant du doigt un restaurant qui faisait l'angle de deux rues. -Quoi ? Mais où vas-tu encore ? La nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber ! -Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serais de retour dans peu de temps ! -Tu me le promets ? Ne me fais pas encore le coup comme à Noël ! Tu sais que j'angoisse rapidement ! -Oui ! Je vais transplaner, ça ira plus vite ! Je te rejoins à l'intérieur !  
  
Séverus l'embrassa et disparut quelques secondes après. Julia entra donc dans le restaurant et demanda une table pour deux. Le serveur la conduisit vers une table dans un coin assez reculé et caché des autres. Toutes les tables étaient aussi discrètement placées. Elle s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre, attendant le retour de Séverus.  
  
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand il la fit sursauter.  
  
-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Lui dit-il en s'asseyant. -Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu as été rapide dis donc. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? -Oui. Tu as commandé ? -Non. Je t'attendais ! -Alors allons-y...  
  
Séverus était particulièrement joyeux et cela étonna Julia.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ? -Tu es très joyeux tout d'un coup ! -Non ! C'est parce que nous sommes ensemble et que j'ai hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel pour que tu me montre tes nouvelles... tenues !  
  
Julia secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible ! -Alors on se dépêche et on rentre voir ce que donnent tes nouvelles affaires !  
  
Elle se mit à rire et dû se contrôler pour ne pas ameuter tout le restaurant. Elle se calma et regarda la carte. Ils passèrent leur commande et commencèrent à dîner. Julia ne mangea pas beaucoup contrairement à ses habitudes.  
  
-Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda Séverus. -Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! Je suis barbouillée. Lui dit-elle en frottant son estomac. J'ai dû attraper une grippe intestinale ! -Je vais te donner quelque chose en rentrant.  
  
Avant que le dessert n'arrive, Séverus se leva et précisa qu'il allait aux toilettes. Julia attendit donc son retour. Elle se sentait de plus en plus barbouillé et avait envie de vomir. Elle bu un coup pour faire passer l'envie mais celle-ci resta. Elle se leva à son tour alors que Séverus revenait et courut jusqu'aux toilettes.  
  
-Julia ? Qu'est-ce....  
  
Julia ne lui répondit pas mais continua et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air fatigué et pâle. Séverus se leva pour l'aider à s'asseoir, inquiet.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il. -J'ai été vomir. Je ne me sentais pas bien ! -Tu veux qu'on rentre ? -Oui, s'il te plaît ! -D'accord !  
  
Ils se levèrent et s'arrêtèrent au comptoir pour payer l'addition. Le serveur voyant l'air affaibli de Julia s'empressa de lui donner une petite fiole contenant une potion permettant de retrouver des forces. Julia la but et se sentit un peu mieux, mais elle restait encore mal en point.  
  
Ils sortirent, Séverus la portant dans ses bras.  
  
-On va transplaner, on sera plus vite à l'hôtel. -Je... Je ne sais pas transplaner ! -Ce n'est pas grave, je vais nous transplaner tous les deux. Accroche-toi bien !  
  
Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne dehors. Ils entrèrent, Séverus l'aidant à marcher et prirent la clé. L'hôtesse s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de Julia.  
  
-Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin monsieur ? -Non. Ca va aller ! Elle a juste mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé ! Merci !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et Séverus allongea Julia sur le lit.  
  
-Je vais t'aider à enlever tes affaires.  
  
Il fit asseoir Julia et l'aida à enlever ses vêtements. Il lui passa une chaude chemise de nuit qu'elle avait dans son sac et l'allongea sous les couvertures.  
  
-Je vais te donner une autre potion pour que tu n'aies plus mal au ventre. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Il alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit des fioles qu'il mélangea dans une autre et en mélangea le contenu. Il l'apporta à Julia et lui fit boire le contenu. Celle-ci vida la fiole et se rallongea.  
  
-Je suis désolée ! Lui dit-elle. -De quoi ? -D'avoir gâché notre soirée ! -Ce n'est pas important ! Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu te rétablisses. Dors maintenant !  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Julia ferma les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Séverus vint la rejoindre quelques minutes après. Il l'enlaça et s'endormit en la tenant serrée contre lui. 


	11. Une nouvelle inatendue

Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle inattendue.  
  
Ils se réveillèrent lentement en même temps, de bonne heure. Séverus s'enquerra de l'état de santé de sa compagne.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Lui dit-il en lui caressant les joues. -Ca va mieux ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir ! -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je préfère te voir en pleine forme que souffrante. -J'ai dû avoir une indigestion. -On en parlera au médecin. -Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! -Pardon ? Tu vas y aller et plus vite que ça ! Lui dit-il en se levant et en la tirant gentiment par les bras.  
  
Julia se laissa tirer en riant. Séverus l'attrapa par la taille et la chatouilla ce qui fit rire Julia aux éclats. Elle arrêta soudain de rire.  
  
-Non ! Arrête ! Ca... Ca recommence ! -Quoi ? -Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !  
  
Julia se leva et se rua dans les toilettes. Elle claqua la porte et Séverus put l'entendre rendre dans les toilettes. Il entra et la trouva à genoux devant la cuvette, blanche comme un linge, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever.  
  
-Viens ! Je vais te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.  
  
Il tira la chasse et l'emmena vers le lavabo. Il lui passa de l'eau fraîche et l'aida à se déshabiller.  
  
-Je reviens, je vais chercher tes affaires.  
  
Séverus sortit et prit des affaires propres dans le sac de Julia. Il revint et l'aida à s'habiller.  
  
-Ca va, c'est passé ! Lui dit Julia. Sûrement un reste de la grippe ! Ca va passer ! -Je n'en doutes pas mais on va quand même chez le médecin. -Oh non ! -Je ne vais pas t'y emmener de force !  
  
Séverus avait dit ça d'une voix stricte et Julia su qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contredire. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent de la chambre d'hôtel. Séverus prit le papier où était indiquée l 'adresse du médecin.  
  
-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher ? C'est juste à côté ! -Oui ! Ca va mieux ! L'air frais me fait du bien !  
  
Ils avancèrent sur le trottoir et arrivèrent bientôt devant un centre médical et virent le nom du spécialiste sur l'une des plaques au dehors.  
  
-C'est lui : Docteur Laurence. Il doit être anglais !  
  
Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avancèrent vers le comptoir d'accueil où l'hôtesse les accueillis en islandais.  
  
-Euh bonjour. Lui dit Séverus en espérant qu'elle le comprenne. -Oh ! Vous êtes anglais ! -Oui ! -Vous aviez rendez-vous ? -Non, mais on nous a dit de voir le docteur Laurence. -Vous avez de la chance, il est en consultations ce matin. Il va pouvoir vous voir après une personne. Qui est le patient ? -C'est moi ! Lui dit Julia, retrouvant de l'énergie. Julia Andrews. -Très bien Madame Andrews, je vais vous conduire dans une salle de consultation.  
  
La femme passa devant eux et les emmena dans un long couloir et les fit entrer dans une pièce. -Vous pouvez vous déshabiller et passer une blouse, il va arriver. -Merci !  
  
La femme sortit et les laissa seuls.  
  
-Comment les moldus peuvent-ils vivre dans des endroits pareils ? Demanda Séverus qui trouvait l'endroit vraiment étrange, avec tous ces appareils de médecine. -Oui mais ils ne se servent pas de potions pour calmer les douleurs ! Tiens ! Prends mon manteau, je vais me déshabiller !  
  
Julia lui tendit son manteau et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Séverus les prenaient au fur et à mesure. Julia attrapa la blouse et la passa par les bras.  
  
-Tiens ! Tu peux fermer dans le dos ?  
  
Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit et lui lia les cordons pour fermer la chemise. Julia s'assit sur la table de consultation et ils attendirent que le médecin arrive. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après leur arrivée. C'était un médecin qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année à voir les cheveux blancs qui trônaient sur le dessus de son crâne.  
  
-Miss Andrews ? Demanda-t-il. -Oui ! -Bonjour ! Je suis le docteur Laurence ! Leur dit-il en leur serrant la main à tous les deux. Bien ! J'ai reçu un message de mon collègue à l'aéroport. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait fait des examens de sang ? -Oui ! Et il nous a dit que nous pourrions avoir les résultats aujourd'hui.  
  
-Oui ! Mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Juste quelques minutes, le temps que les imprimantes sortent tous les résultats ! En attendant je vais vous examiner ! Il paraît que votre tension était assez élevée ? -Oui, c'est ce que votre collègue a dit. -Bien ! Allongez-vous !  
  
Julia s'allongea et le médecin lui prit sa tension.  
  
-Quatorze - neuf. C'est vrai que c'est un peu élevé. Vous n'avez pas subi des émotions fortes ces derniers temps ? -Euh, si ! -Il va falloir retrouver le calme ! Sinon, rien de troublant depuis votre arrivée en Islande ? -J'ai dû attraper une grippe intestinale. -Une grippe intestinale ? -Elle a mal au ventre et elle a vomi. Lui dit Séverus qui était resté debout aux côtés de Julia. -Ah ! Ca s'est passé quand ? -Hier soir, on est allé dîner dans un restaurant et c'est vers la fin du repas que j'ai eu des nausées. -Humm Humm !  
  
Le docteur lui palpa le ventre sur la chemise et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais... Nous allons attendre les résultats, ils devraient...  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Une infirmière lui apporta un dossier et il le prit.  
  
-Merci ! Ah ! Il suffit d'en parler et on vous amène ce que vous voulez ! Une tasse de café ? Ah, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois !  
  
L'infirmière ressortit en riant et le médecin ouvrit le dossier.  
  
-Juste une seconde... Ah voilà ! Andrews ? Voilà vos résultats. Alors. Normal, normal, normal, Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'eux à nouveau. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -Avez-vous eu des malaises récemment, des bouffées de chaleur... -N... Non.... Pas à ma connaissance ! -Vous êtes son partenaire ? Demanda-il à Séverus.  
  
Séverus, gêné par la question se sentit rougir.  
  
-Oui.... -Vous avez des relations protégées ? -Quoi ? Demanda Julia en se relevant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai attrapé une... maladie ? C'est ça ? -Oh ! Non ! Ne vous alarmez pas ! Mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit et les résultats de votre prise de sang, je peux vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte ! -QUOI ? Hurla Julia en se relevant de la table. -Vous... vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Séverus, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. -Bien sûr ! Vos résultats le confirment et vos nausées sont les symptômes des premiers mois de grossesse. -Mais... mais... quand... -Ah ça ! Je ne peux pas vraiment dire à combien de semaines vous en êtes... Je vais vous examiner. Vous auriez déjà pu avoir des soupçons avec votre retard. -Le retard ? Demanda Julia, complètement retournée. -Oui. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles ? -Mes... Oh ! Il me semble que je ne les ai pas eues depuis le mois dernier. -Tu ne les a pas eues et tu ne me l'as pas dis ? S'empressa de protester Séverus. -J'ai simplement pensé à un retard comme d'habitude ! J'en ai souvent ! -Oui mais lors de rapports non protégés, les probabilités de fécondation sont plus importantes !  
  
Séverus était partagé entre la joie et la colère. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait la serrer dans ses bras ou bien lui reprocher d'avoir négligé un détail aussi important. Il la regardait d'un air dur.  
  
-Allongez-vous, je vais regarder tout ça ! Monsieur, pourriez-vous attendre derrière le panneau ?  
  
Le médecin plaça un paravent entre eux afin d'observer Julia et de pratiquer son examen.  
  
-Bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'est pas douloureux !  
  
Séverus entendait tout ce qu'il lui disait mais ne pouvait rien voir, et cela l'énerva. Le médecin dit donc l'examen à Julia et rouvrit le paravent au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Tout va bien ! Pour en savoir un peu plus sur le nombre de mois, il faudra passer une échographie. En attendant, je vais vous donner des médicaments contre les nausées et pour votre mal des transports, d'après ce que m'a dit le médecin de l'aéroport. Et je vous prescrit également beaucoup de repos ! Votre tension élevée n'est pas bonne pour le bébé ! Alors, évitez les émotions fortes et, monsieur, empêchez votre compagne de voyager seule !  
  
-Je vous promets que j'en prendrai grand soin ! -Vous savez, son comportement risque de changer, mais soyez très patient. Elle aura besoin de soutien ! Alors ne lui en voulez pas si elle a négligé de vous parler de son petit soucis ! -Je... Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! -Vous en êtes sûr ? Lui dit le médecin en souriant. Allez ! Voilà votre ordonnance mademoiselle et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux, pardon à tous les trois !  
  
Le médecin leur serra la main et les fit passer devant eux en refermant la porte derrière eux. Julia était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ils arrivèrent dehors, la neige tombant à gros flocons. Julia ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec Séverus. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir oublié de lui parler de son fameux « retard » ou bien était-il aussi troublé qu'elle ? La réponse à sa question lui vint quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Séverus se tourna brusquement vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en la portant toujours. Julia releva la tête et vit qu'il lui souriait.  
  
-Un bébé ! Nous allons avoir un bébé.... Lui dit-il en riant. -Ca te fait plaisir ? -Si ça me fait plaisir ? Tu plaisantes ! Je suis littéralement ravi !  
  
Séverus la fit tourner dans ses bras, ce qui fit sursauter Julia. Elle l'entoura avec ses bras autour du cou et ils se mirent à rire.  
  
-Arrête de me faire tourner, je vais vomir autrement ! -Oui, oui !  
  
Séverus la reposa sur le sol et la regarda en souriant toujours, essoufflé ; il lui retira les mèches qui descendaient devant ses yeux, puis se pencha vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent enlacés, sous la neige, profitant de leur bonheur.  
  
-On va aller chercher tes médicaments. -Maintenant ? -Plus vite tu les aura pris, plus vite je pourrais te serrer contre moi ! -Ah ! Voilà ! Il y a toujours anguille sous roche avec toi !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en direction de la pharmacie en face de la clinique. Le pharmacien les servit, leur parlant en islandais, mais ils étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées, qu'ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils repartirent vers l'hôtel et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre, s 'embrassant fougueusement et commençant à se déshabiller dans le couloir. Séverus eut du mal à trouver le trou de la serrure, sous l'effet des baisers de Julia. Ils entrèrent précipitamment et se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires, les jetant derrière eux. Julia se mit à rire et s'allongea sur le lit.  
  
-Attends ! J'ai une idée. Lui dit-il. -Quoi ? -Je vais essayer quelque chose.  
  
Séverus alla s'allonger sur les oreillers et demanda à Julia de venir le rejoindre.  
  
-Allonge-toi sur moi maintenant, mais de dos. -Quoi ? Oh, écoutes, je n'ai pas très envie de faire... -Non, non ! Viens ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Julia se mit donc dans la position qu'il lui disait et se retrouva sur lui, le regard porté sur le plafond. Séverus s'empressa de l'embrasser dans le cou en lui caressant les seins. Il descendit son autre main vers le bas et la caressa. Julia l'aida à diriger son membre en elle et suivit les mouvements de va et vient, sentant une profonde chaleur l'envahir, ainsi exposée. Il accéléra les mouvements en poussant des râlements. Julia tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent, emportés par la passion. Ils continuèrent de se confondre l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à atteindre le désir qu'ils recherchaient et calmèrent leurs mouvements vers la fin. Julia se retira de lui et se tourna pour lui faire face. Séverus la regarda en lui caressant le dos.  
  
-Tu es vraiment ravi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Bien sûr ! Je t'avais dis que je serais heureux d'être le père de tes enfants. -Oui, mais j'ai crû que tu allais me tuer tout à l'heure ! -C'est vrai que tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'avais pas eu tes..., enfin tu aurais pu te douter que tu aurais fini par tomber enceinte... -Tu m'en veux ? -Mais non ! Je te dis que tu devrais faire plus attention. Mais moi je voudrais savoir si toi tu es heureuse. Est-ce que tu te sens prêtes à avoir un enfant ? -Oh oui je le suis ! Je commençais déjà à y réfléchir quand tu as abordé le sujet l'autre fois. -Et tu as eu envie d'avoir un bébé depuis ce temps là ? -Non ! C'est un accident ! J'aurai souhaité l'avoir après ma scolarité ! Mais sache que je suis heureuse de porter ton enfant ! C'est le signe que notre amour est éternel.  
  
Séverus ne répondit pas mais se contenta de l'embrasser en la faisant rouler sous lui. Ils continuèrent de s'enlacer en s'embrassant longuement. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Ils se levèrent quelques heures plus tard, en pleine forme, mais Julia sentit une nausée l'assaillir de nouveau.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus. -Nausées... -Tu veux tes cachets ? -Oui, s'il te plaît.  
  
Séverus se leva et alla préparer les médicaments de Julia. Il les lui apporta avec un grand verre d'eau et Julia les pris.  
  
-Quand penses-tu rentrer ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir avaler les deux comprimés. -Je ne sais pas, quand tu te sentiras prête ! -Demain ? -Si tôt ? -Oui. C'est étrange, mais Poudlard me manque ! La magie aussi ! J'ai hâte de reprendre les cours. -Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu passes les examens plus tôt et que tu aies des cours particu... -Ah ! Non ! Plus de cours particuliers ! Je veux être avec les autres élèves et étudier normalement. On m'a trop privé de ça durant toute mon enfance !  
  
Séverus parût fâché, Julia lui prit les mains.  
  
-Ecoute ! Je n'ai jamais eu de cours communs avec d'autres élèves. Je veux en profiter. Il ne reste que quatre mois jusqu'en juin. -Très bien ! Mais je serrais obligé de te traiter comme une élève durant mes cours ! -Tant mieux ! Après tout, je suis ton élève et tu es mon professeur ! -Oui mais je ne sais pas si beaucoup de professeurs ont une relation privée avec leur élève !  
  
Julia se mit à rire et l'embrassa.  
  
-Allons-y ! Lui dit-elle. -Où ça ? -Se promener ! Il ne neige plus. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de belles choses à voir dans le coin. -Tu t'en sens capable ? -Pardon ? Mais je suis en pleine forme ! Ces cachets font effet rapidement et ils sont bien meilleurs que tes potions ! Lui dit-elle en riant.  
  
Julia le tira par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent de nouveau dehors. Ils passèrent leur journée à se promener dans des parcs, visiter des sites touristiques, enlacés tous les deux et savourant les derniers moments d'intimité qu'ils auraient jusqu'au lendemain. A la tombée de la nuit, ils décidèrent d 'aller dans un restaurant et commandèrent un repas plus léger que la veille.  
  
-Tu as tes cachets ? Lui demanda Séverus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. -Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne passerais pas ma soirée aux toilettes !  
  
Ils dînèrent et à la fin du repas, Séverus lui prit la main.  
  
-Tu sais que je ne te l'ai pas dis aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il. -Quoi ? -Je t'aime ! -Oh ! Tiens, c'est vrai !  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
  
-Et pendant que nous sommes encore un peu tous les deux, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose en gage d'amour. -Un cadeau ? Mais tu m'en as déjà fait tellement ! -Celui-ci est très spécial. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite devant elle.  
  
Julia le regarda, surprise.  
  
-Vas-y ! Ouvre-la !  
  
Elle l'écouta et ouvrit l'étui. Elle fit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée face à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle plongea ses doigts dans le petit écrin et en sortit la bague qu'elle avait vue la veille dans la boutique.  
  
-Mais je t'avais dis que le vendeur ne me plaisait pas ! -Oui, mais la bague, si ! Lui dit-il en prenant le bijou dans ses doigts.  
  
Séverus lui prit la main gauche et lui fit tendre dans la sienne.  
  
-Et avec cette bague, lui dit-il en lui passant celle-ci à l'annulaire, me permet d'officialiser ma demande. Veux-tu toujours m'épouser ?  
  
Julia sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle lui souriait et lui répondit.  
  
-Oui ! Lui dit-elle en hochant la tête et en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Des applaudissements résonnèrent autour d'eux et ils regardèrent en souriant. Des clients et les serveurs les félicitaient en les acclamant. Julia et Séverus se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
  
Ils payèrent l'addition, Julia repartant avec des fleurs que lui offraient gracieusement le maître d'hôtel, et Séverus avec sa fiancée officielle au bras. Ils retournèrent à la chambre d'hôtel, bras dessus, bras dessous et se couchèrent pour ne s'endormir qu'au petit matin. 


	12. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 12 : Retour à Poudlard.  
  
Séverus et Julia prirent leurs affaires et sortirent dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'hôtesse leur souhaita bon voyage. Ils allèrent dans une ruelle déserte et firent attention que personne ne les voient.  
  
-Tu es prêtes ? Lui demanda Séverus. -Oui ! Lui répondit Julia avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle lui donna la main en la serrant fortement. Séverus sortit l'autre boîte avec le portoloin qui les ramènerait à Poudlard. Ils le touchèrent tous les deux et en une seconde, ils disparurent de la ruelle.  
  
Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard devant la grille de l'école.  
  
-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant. -Oui ! Mais on n'est pas dans l'école ? -Non ! On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. On va y aller à pied. Ce n'est pas très loin. -D'accord !  
  
Ils partirent en direction de l'école et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée.  
  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Dumbledore ? -Oui. De toute façon, il le faudra bien ! -Alors, viens !  
  
Ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui écarquillèrent les sourcils en les voyant. Ils les entendirent chuchoter et se mettre à courir après leur passage. Julia et Séverus arrivèrent bientôt devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Fumseck ! Prononça Séverus à l'égard de celle-ci.  
  
Aussitôt, la statue disparut pour laisser la place à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent l'un derrière l'autre et arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'office. Séverus frappa et entra, suivit de Julia. Dumbledore n'était pas là mais Séverus savait qu'il se trouvait dans les parages.  
  
-Assieds-toi ! Dit Séverus à Julia.  
  
Julia s'assit et attendit avec Séverus. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage et un pied vêtu d'une chaussure noire apparut sur la première marche.  
  
-Ah ! Séverus ! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre protégée !  
  
Dumbledore descendit l'escalier et vint les rejoindre. Julia se leva mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se rasseoir.  
  
-Non ! Restez assise ! Vous devez certainement être exténuée par toute cette aventure !  
  
Julia se replaça sur le fauteuil et Séverus vint s'asseoir sur le siège voisin.  
  
-Alors, où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Dumbledore à Julia. -Elle était partit en Islande ! Dit Séverus, un léger sourire aux lèvres. -En Islande, vraiment ? Il faudra vraiment que j'y aille un de ces jours ! Mais pour l'instant parlons de vous deux !  
  
Julia se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un en présence de son fiancé. Et Dumbledore était tellement gentil avec eux qu'elle en était presque à oublier qu'elle s'était enfuie.  
  
-Mademoiselle Edwards, j'espère que ce qui vous est arrivé vous aura fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de vous enfuir ! Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire au sujet de votre relation avec le professeur Rogue. Mais je comprends que vous étiez bouleversée.  
  
Dumbledore la regardait de son regard pénétrant. Julia se sentait rougir de plus en plus.  
  
-Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous ressentez réellement pour lui.  
  
Julia n'osait regarder ni l'un ni l'autre.  
  
-N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous dirais rien ! -Eh bien... Je l'aime ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. -C'est très bien ! Ce n'est pas la peine de trembler ! Séverus a sûrement dû vous parler de ce professeur et de son élève qui, comme vous, se sont aimés. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas majeure, mais ils ont réussi à rester ensemble. Alors vous pensez bien que vous deux aurez plus de tolérance vis à vis de l'extérieur.  
  
Julia l'écoutait très profondément. Ces paroles la touchaient. Séverus lui prit la main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Il serrait bon que vous officialisez au plus tôt votre union si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennui, je pense notamment à cette pipelette de Rita Skeeter de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle s'empresserait de tout transformer. -C'est déjà fait ! Lui dit Séverus. -Pardon ? -Nous sommes fiancés ! Avoua Julia.  
  
Elle montra à Dumbledore la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche.  
  
-Merveilleux ! Il ne manquera plus à votre bonheur que vos descendants et tout sera parfait !  
  
Julia eut un petit rire et se mit à rougir de plus belle.  
  
-C'est... également fait ! Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. -Vraiment ? Et bien on dirait que je n'ai plus l'habitude des relations entre les couples moi ! Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous.  
  
Il se tourna vers Séverus en lui souriant.  
  
-Je suis d'autant plus ravi que vous ayez retrouvé une vie normale après ce que vous avez vécu, Séverus !  
  
Julia regarda Séverus, incomprise.  
  
-Que... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, apeurée. -Je te le dirais... Lui dit-il d'un air vague. -Pour le moment, je vous laisse retourner vous installer. Je pense que vous voudrez rester avec votre fiancé à partir de maintenant ! De toute façon, je vous trouvais trop âgée pour rester en dortoir commun avec des jeunes filles !  
  
Il se mit à rire et Julia l'accompagna. Séverus sourit, mais son regard restait vague. Julia remarqua cette absence.  
  
-Par contre, j'aimerais poursuivre ma scolarité avec les autres élèves. -Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! -Je ferais donc comme les autres élèves et garderais mes habitudes d'avant ! -Si vous y tenez !  
  
Dumbledore se leva et Julia et Séverus en firent autant. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il tint ouverte.  
  
-Et rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez rien. Personne ne peut vous empêcher de vous aimer ! -Merci ! Lui dit Julia dans un grand sourire.  
  
Ils descendirent et retournèrent dans le couloir. Séverus était très calme, ce qui inquiéta Julia.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en le retenant par le bras. -Il... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Lui dit-il avec un air grave. -Quoi ? Paniqua-t-elle. -Pas ici. Viens !  
  
Séverus la conduisit dans ses appartements et ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre. Il fit asseoir Julia sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et resta debout.  
  
-Voilà. Il faut que je te dises quelque chose concernant mon passé. Il faut que tu saches que je suis un ancien... Mangemort.  
  
Julia eut un sursaut en entendant ce mot.  
  
-Quoi ? -J'étais au service de Voldemort à ses débuts. -Tu veux dire que tu fais réellement de la magie noire ? -Non ! Plus maintenant ! Je n'en fais plus parti. Dumbledore m'a accueilli ici pour pouvoir me racheter.  
  
Julia le regardait avec de la peur dans le regard.  
  
-Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais je n'en avais pas le courage. -Mais tu ne sers plus ? Je veux dire tu es du bon côté maintenant ? -Oui. J'ai compris les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre en me mettant du côté des forces du mal. Aujourd'hui j'apprends à vivre comme un simple sorcier et non comme un sbire de Voldemort. Tu as peut-être remarqué que j'avais une légère marque sur le bras gauche ? -Oui. Mais j'ai cru que c'était une tache de naissance. -C'est la marque des ténèbres. Elle devient plus claire quand Voldemort reprend de la force. -Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rallier à lui ? -Non, rassure-toi ! J'ai trouvé ce que j'ai toujours désiré connaître. Je ne pourrais jamais y renoncer. -Quoi donc ? -Toi ! L'amour que je te porte m'a fait comprendre que ce que j'ai fait avant était inutile et complètement idiot. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Julia le regardait très désemparée. Elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, son passé. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les Mangemorts, mais son fiancé disait qu'il n'en faisait plus parti. Elle se leva de son siège et s'avança à ses côtés. Il restait fixé sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et ne tourna pas la tête pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard le juger.  
  
-Tu me jures que tu ne sers plus Voldemort ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant à son tour le foyer.  
  
Séverus se tourna alors vers elle et lui prit les mains. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Séverus lui répondit.  
  
-Je te jures sur notre amour que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner au service de Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a donné une seconde chance et je compte bien garder cette chance de mon côté.  
  
Julia lui afficha un très faible sourire.  
  
-Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. -Il y a que je ne me fais pas à l'idée que tu aies pu être un Mangemort. Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? -Je te l'ai dis, je n'y arrivais pas. -Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? -Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre de te le dire tout à l'heure. Il savait que je ne t'avais rien dis et il a lancé le sujet. -Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Mais si jamais un jour tu décides de retrouver celui qui t'as fais cette marque, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.  
  
Julia avait dis ça sans sourire. Séverus sentit une sueur froide l'envahir. Il lui lâcha les mains.  
  
-Tu... Tu as eu affaire aux Mangemorts ?  
  
Julia détourna le regard et se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Non, non ! Calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas... -Ce n'est... pas ta faute. Je hais les Mangemorts. Plus que Voldemort lui- même. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il avait reculé.  
  
-Ils... Ils ont tué des membres de ma famille. -Je... Je suis désolé. -Il n'y a pas de quoi. Les membres de ma famille dont je te parles étaient eux aussi des Mangemorts. Ils ont ensuite voulu se retirer du service de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci a perdu ses pouvoirs. Mais ils ont été retrouvé par ceux qui restaient au service de leur maître. Tout les gens que l'on connaissaient ont su ce qui s'était passé et n'ont pas arrêté de nous harceler du fait que nous avions eu des Mangemorts dans notre famille. J'étais petite à l'époque mais je savais très bien que ce qu'on disait de moi quand je passais dans la rue, n'était pas des félicitations. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu des cours particuliers. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que j'entre dans un collège pour ma scolarité. Nous avons dû partir d'Angleterre et avons été en France pour un moment. Ce n'est que l'année dernière que nous sommes revenu en Angleterre avec ma mère. Mon père est mort, tué par un... Mangemort. Tu comprends pourquoi, maintenant, c'est important d'être une élève comme les autres ? J'ai besoin d'avoir le contact des autres élèves pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'a été mon enfance. Et tu comprendras aussi que je ne préfère pas te présenter à ma famille pour le moment. Je ne sais pas s'ils prendraient bien le fait que je ramène un ancien Mangemort à la maison. -Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques avec moi. Si tu veux que l'on arrête avant d'avoir des ennuis, je partirais si tu le veux.  
  
Julia pleurait de plus en plus. Elle le regarda d'un air plein de désapprobation. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son torse. Séverus ne bougea pas, troublé.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux rester avec toi, que l'on se marie et que notre bébé vienne au monde entouré de ses parents. Je me fiche de ce que dira ma famille. Je ne les verrais plus s'il le faut. Il est hors de question que l'on se sépare à cause de notre passé !  
  
Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et l'embrassa. Séverus l'enlaça alors et lui rendit son baiser fougueusement.  
  
-Je t'aime, mon amour. Arriva-t-elle à prononcer sous ses baisers. -Je t'aime aussi. Lui dit-il en lui souriant.  
  
Ils l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à la déshabiller. Julia leva les bras et Séverus lui enleva le pull par la tête. Il fit glisser la jupe de sa partenaire sur le sol et lui enleva ses sous-vêtements. Julia se retrouva rapidement nue devant lui et entreprit à son tour de le déshabiller. Elle fit glisser la robe de sorcier sur le sol et enleva une fois de plus tous les boutons de sa veste. Elle souffla lorsqu'elle vit ceux de la chemise.  
  
-Pfffou ! Encore ! Désolé, mais je ne suis pas patiente !  
  
Elle lui arracha encore la chemise et lui enleva.  
  
-Tu vas finir par tout me déchirer ! -Et bien tu n'auras qu'à changer ta garde-robe !  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Julia lui dégrafa son pantalon et le fit tomber sur le sol. Séverus l'enlaça en la faisant reculer vers le lit. Ils avancèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en reculant vers le lit et se laissèrent tomber sur les draps en continuant de s'embrasser. Elle lui caressa le dos tendis qu'il lui léchant les seins en les pressant avec ses mains. Il s'insinua en elle et commença ses mouvements de va et vient. Julia soufflait sous lui en poussant des petits gémissements. Ils durèrent longtemps l'un dans l'autre et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il se retira d'elle après les avoir amené au septième ciel tous les deux. Reprenant leurs esprits ils s'allongèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, Séverus l'embrassant dans le cou. Julia se releva d'un bond et s'assit en appuyant contre son estomac.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus en s'asseyant à son tour, paniqué par la précipitation de sa fiancée. -Est-ce que tu peux me donner mes médicaments ? Lui dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. -Oui, oui !  
  
Séverus se leva rapidement et alla chercher les cachets contre les nausées de Julia dans son sac. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la boite que Julia se précipitait dans les toilettes en claquant la porte. Séverus attendit derrière la porte et l'entendit tirer la chasse. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, de l'eau coulant sur son visage et blanche comme un linge. Il l'aida à se recoucher et la couvrit avec les couvertures. Il lui apporta ses comprimés et elle les prit.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il. -Oui. Ca ne va pas être pratique pendant les cours. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de les prendre ! -Je t'y ferais penser.  
  
Sur ces paroles il se leva en l'embrassant sur le front et s'habilla.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à te reposer, je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure pour t'apporter à manger. -Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? -Je vais voir où en sont mes élèves ! Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas avancé pendant mon absence. -Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? -Je ne peux pas. Julia, je te rappelle que je suis professeur ! Je m'en passerais bien mais en attendant je dois y aller. Je te promets de venir rapidement.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Julia voulut l'attirer à elle en l'agrippant avec ses bras, mais Séverus se releva.  
  
-Non ! Repose-toi maintenant. -Je n'ai pas sommeil. -Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te donne un somnifère pour t'aider à dormir ?  
  
Julia se rallongea et lui tourna le dos.  
  
-Tu peux bouder, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et demain tu reviens en cours ! -Mmmmmh.  
  
Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et sortit de la chambre.  
  
Julia se réveilla durant l'après-midi. Elle était en sueur et ne se souvenait plus où elle était. Elle avait hurlé après le cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait rêvé qu'on lui prenait son bébé parce qu'elle avait couché avec son professeur. Elle se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et s'habilla. Elle sortit de la chambre et avança dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne mais elle savait que les élèves étaient en classe à cette heure-là. Elle alla donc dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour pouvoir aller chercher les affaires de cours qu'elle avait laissées dans sa commode, croyant ne plus jamais les utiliser. Elle prit donc tout ce qu'elle possédait et entendit au même moment la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonner. Elle rangea les affaires dans son sac et descendit. Des élèves arrivaient déjà dans la salle et furent surpris de la voir ici.  
  
-Julia ? Tu es revenue ? Lui demanda un élève de sa classe. Ca alors !  
  
Julia se contenta de lui sourire et sortit de la salle. Elle croisa d'autres élèves qui la regardaient passer en lui souriant. Elle se dépêcha de regagner les appartements de Séverus et entra. Elle s'assit sur le lit et déballa ses affaires pour pouvoir faire ses leçons. Il lui restait des devoirs qu'elle devait rendre absolument pour le lendemain. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'y mette. Il y avait justement un exercice de potions. Elle le ferait en dernier. C'était la fin de la journée et Séverus entra dans la chambre, exténué. Il fut surpris de la voir assise sur le lit en train d'écrire.  
  
-Tu n'es pas couchée ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant. -J'ai dormis. J'avais juste du travail en retard, alors j'ai préféré le faire ! -Tu t'es reposée ? -Oui.  
  
Julia ne lui parla pas de son cauchemar, cela ne servait à rien.  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir descendre alors. -Où ? -Pour le repas. Tes amies n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler depuis qu'elles m'ont vu dans les couloirs. Tout le monde veut savoir si tu vas bien. -Oui, je viendrais manger ! -Très bien ! Alors allons-y ! -Déjà ? -Il est sept heure, ma chère ! -C'est passé tellement vite ! -Oui. Je sais. Viens !  
  
Julia se leva et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle. Arrivés devant les grandes portes Séverus se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa.  
  
-Tu es sûre que tu veux manger à la table des Serpentards ? -Oui.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et Julia entra par la grande porte. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et sur Rogue quand ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre. Des exclamations se firent entendre à la table des Serpentards. Julia alla retrouver ses amies qui l'attendaient avec impatience.  
  
-Alors, notre petite fugueuse est revenue ? Plaisanta Anna. -C'était bien l'Islande ? -Quelles nouvelles ?  
  
Julia leur parla de son séjour en Islande et leur dit qu'elle leur parlerait en privé de certains faits nouveaux. Malefoy la regardait timidement. Elle le remarqua et se décida à lui parler.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire ce que tu as fait à Parkinson. -Ce n'était pas moi pour la lettre. -Je le sais ! Merci.  
  
Malefoy la regarda, ahuri qu'elle le remercie.  
  
-Merci d'avoir dit la vérité à Dumbledore.  
  
Elle lui tendit la main.  
  
-On fait la paix ?  
  
Malefoy lui sourit et lui serra la main.  
  
Le dîner s'acheva rapidement et les élèves quittèrent les tables. Anna, Karine et Leslie prirent Julia à part et l'emmenèrent avec elles dans le parc.  
  
-Alors, c'est quoi ces faits nouveaux ? Lui demandèrent-elles. -Et bien, vous me jurez que vous ne le direz pas à tout le monde ? Enfin pas tout de suite, parce que je vous connaît ! -On te le jures ! -Voilà... Je vais... me marier ! -QUOI ? -Mais c'est... -C'est sensationnel ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour toi !  
  
Les trois filles lui sautaient au cou pour la féliciter. Julia leur montra la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.  
  
-Ouah ! Elle est splendide ! C'est original comme pierre pour une bague de fiançailles mais elle est très belle ! -Et ce n'est pas tout ! Reprit Julia. -Quoi ? S'impatientèrent les filles. -Je... Je vais avoir un bébé !  
  
Cette fois aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. Elles étaient totalement abasourdis et ne purent que lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.  
  
-Ca... Ca... Ca alors... -Qui aurait pu croire en début d'année que tu aurais trouvé autant de bonheur avant la fin de l'année ? -Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment exceptionnel ce qui m'arrive ! -Tu peux le dire ! -On est vraiment ravies pour toi ! -Merci ! Je vais y aller, j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer. -Tu rigoles ? Tu ne vas pas revenir en cours ? -SI, j'y tiens ! Je veux mon examen ! -Cette fille est folle ! -Non, je suis juste sérieuse ! Et vous savez, maintenant je déménage ! -Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr !  
  
Elles se mirent à rire toutes les quatre et Julia commença à avancer. Les trois autres filles la rejoignirent.  
  
-Où est-ce que vous allez ? -On rentre. On va dans notre salle commune puisque tu nous abandonne ! -Je ne vous abandonne pas, je vais juste dans ma nouvelle chambre ! Je viendrais vous voir durant la journée ! Ce n'est que la nuit que j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver avec lui... -Mmmmh ! Mmmmh ! Coquine en plus de ça !  
  
Julia se mit à rougir et leur souhaita bonne nuit en les laissant au croisement qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Séverus qu'elle voyait arriver de l'autre côté. Elle l'attendit et dès qu'il fut à côté d'elle, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
-Tes amies t'ont emmené dehors ? -Oui. Heu, j'ai été obligé de leur dire pour le mariage et le bébé. -Ah ? De toute façon l'école entière le saura avant la fin du mois !  
  
Ils se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans la chambre sous les soupirs des trois amies de Julia qui regardaient la scène, cachées derrière une statue.  
  
-Ca, c'est de l'amour ! Dit Leslie, rêveuse. -Oui...  
  
Elles étaient complètement sous le charme de ce qu'elles venaient de voir.  
  
Julia enleva sa robe de sorcier pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise et alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit. Séverus se déshabilla complètement et se glissa dans le lit. Julia se replongea dans ses devoirs et prit celui de potions.  
  
-Tiens ! Je crois que c'est ton questionnaire ! Celui qu'on doit te rendre avant la fin de la semaine. -Ah ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'y mets ? Lui dit-il en plaisantant.  
  
Il s'assit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Julia.  
  
-Tu ne m'aides pas, d'accord ? -Mmmmh, Mmmmmh. De toute façon, tu sais déjà tout ! -On va voir ! Alors, citez deux éléments essentiels pour la préparation de la potion d'endormissement progressif. Mmmh ! Et bien, je dirais... des câlins et beaucoup de bisous...  
  
Séverus se mit à rire face à cette réponse et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
-Vous me décevez beaucoup Miss Edwards ! C'est pourtant une potion très facile ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard !  
  
Julia se mit à rire.  
  
-Tu vas voir ! Je t'en donnerais moi des points en moins ! Bon. Alors après, quel est l'antidote à la potion de Véritasérum ? Je ne sais pas, un bout de sparadrap ? Pour t'empêcher de parler ?  
  
Nouveaux éclats de rire.  
  
-Ensuite, quelle est la différence entre... Séverus, franchement, c'est du niveau de première année ça ! Différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ! -Il y en a beaucoup qui ont oublié ! Lui dit-il en lui repoussant les cheveux de la nuque et en l'embrassant dans le cou. -Oui ! Je te crois ! Ensuite, donner des noms de sorciers qui ont inventé une potion contre les vampires. Hein ? Comme si j'en connaissais ! Oh !  
  
Les baisers de Séverus devenaient de plus en plus pressants et Julia laissa tomber sa plume sur le sol.  
  
-Oh ! Oui ! J'adore ça !  
  
Elle baissa sa tête et le laissa lui embrasser le cou tout en se faisant masser les épaules. Séverus lui enleva son pull et Julia enleva sa jupe. Elle resta dos à lui tendis qu'il continuait ses caresses en lui dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Elle releva la tête vers lui et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en l'attirant à lui avec ses bras. Il la fit se coucher sous lui et il s'empressa de lui lécher les seins en les massant. Il la fit se tourner et se plaqua contre son dos. Julia sentit qu'il la pénétrait en la soulevant un peu du matelas. Il commença à s'activer en faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Julia se plaça sur les bras et releva un peu sa croupe pour sentir pleinement le désir lui monter au creux des reins. Elle l'aida en se mouvant avec lui, tendis qu'il s'accrochait à elle en la caressant. Julia sentit un profond désir l'envahir et elle accrocha une main sur le montant du lit pour exploser. Séverus la suivit de près et s'effondra à son tour sur elle, en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la caressa sur le dos. Julia tourna la tête vers lui, posant ses bras sous son oreiller. Elle lui sourit.  
  
-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant sourire de plus en plus. -Je me demandais juste... D'où connais-tu toutes ces positions ? En tant normal, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais... tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu ne devrais connaître qu'une seule façon de faire l'amour ! -Qu'est-ce que tu croies ? J'étais étudiant ! Et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on racontait entre garçons ! Et surtout ce qu'on lisait !  
  
Julia le regarda avec des yeux ronds et pouffa de rire.  
  
-Non ! Toi, tu as regardé des magazines... coquins !!! -Ce n'était pas moi qui les ramenaient ! C'était ceux de mon dortoir ! -Oh ! Non ! Alors... là.... c'est... trop !  
  
Julia était maintenant pliée en deux, prise de fous rires.  
  
-Eh ! Ne te moques pas ! Lui dit-il en la chatouillant sur les côtes, ce qui la fit se cambrer encore plus. -Non ! Arrête ! Je vais vomir !  
  
Séverus arrêta aussitôt ses chatouilles. Julia se releva et arrêta de rire. Elle le regarda.  
  
-Je t'ai eu ! Lui dit-elle en riant.  
  
Elle se dépêcha de sortir du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain en s'enfermant. Séverus attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.  
  
-Alohomora ! Annonça-t-il avec sa baguette pointée sur la poignée.  
  
Il entendit un déclic mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il la poussa mais il ne put pas la faire bouger de beaucoup.  
  
-Julia ! Je vais te faire mal si tu ne te pousses pas de la porte ! -Essaie donc ! Je peux très bien tenir cette porte, monsieur l'obsédé ! Lui dit Julia en riant de plus belle.  
  
Séverus secoua la tête en souriant. Puis, sans prévenir, il poussa sur la porte de toutes ses forces, ce qui projeta Julia en arrière. Celle- ci se mit à rire encore plus en voyant l'expression de Séverus.  
  
-Très très drôle ! Lui dit-il en souriant ironiquement. -Ecoute ! Je ne... m'attendais vraiment pas... à ce que tu aies... lu des revues de ce genre-là !  
  
Elle se plia en deux sur le carrelage et pleura tant elle était secouée de fou rires. Elle ne vit même pas Séverus allumer le jet de la douche et s'approcher d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaça sous le jet d'eau froide.  
  
-Ah ! C'est glacé ! Hurla-t-elle au contact de l'eau. -Ca va te rafraîchir les idées ! Lui dit-il ironiquement. -Ah ouais ? Viens donc te les rafraîchir aussi !  
  
Julia le tira par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau glacée de la douche. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et Séverus arrêta finalement le robinet.  
  
-Sortons, on va attraper la mort comme ça ! -Brrrr. Tu es vraiment fou !  
  
Séverus sortit et Julia le suivit. Ils prirent des serviettes et se séchèrent. Julia se dépêcha de retourner au chaud dans le lit. Séverus arriva quelques secondes plus tard, sa serviette autour de la taille. Julia le regarda en souriant, un oreiller serré contre sa poitrine.  
  
-C'est malin ! Il va falloir que je me réchauffe maintenant ! Lui dit-elle. -Tu veux que je t'aide à te réchauffer ? -Ah ! Non ! Ca t'apprendras à me mettre sous la douche ! -Pardon ? Lui dit-il en enlevant sa serviette et en se jetant à ses côtés.  
  
Il se mit sur elle, en lui tenant les bras.  
  
-Oh ! Tu as froid ? Très bien ! Je vais te réchauffer dans ce cas-là !  
  
Julia se mit à rire devant l'expression qu'il prenait, se voulant menaçant. Il recula en lui lâchant les bras et lui écarta les jambes en les tirant vers lui. Sans prévenir, il la pénétra et commença ses mouvements. Tout en continuant ses gestes, il lui parla.  
  
-Alors ? Tu te réchauffes ? -Bof ! Lui dit-elle en faisant semblant de bailler.  
  
Elle le regarda et vit qu'il écarquillait un sourcil de mécontentement. Ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.  
  
-Je plaisante ! Continue ! Lui dit-elle.  
  
Séverus retrouva son sourire et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. Il fut ravi de la voir fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises en pinçant les lèvres. Elle se cambra bientôt sous lui et se releva pour venir s'asseoir.  
  
-Comme... en... vacances ! Lui dit-elle, essoufflée, en lui passant ses bras autour du cou.  
  
Séverus la tint par la taille et plaça ses jambes sous elle et continua de se mouvoir sous elle. Il sentit alors un profond plaisir l'empoigner et il gémit de désir dans son corps. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa dans le cou. Julia lui caressa les cheveux qui étaient encore trempés.  
  
-Tu es réchauffée... maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il en soufflant. -Oui. J'ai trop chaud maintenant !  
  
Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir profondément enlacés. 


	13. La mauvaise blague

Chapitre 13 : La mauvaise blague.  
  
Le lundi, Julia retourna en cours. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses habitudes. Les élèves continuaient de la regarder bizarrement, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Le plus comique était durant les cours de potions. Elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de repenser aux folles nuits qu'ils avaient dans leur chambre et elle se mettait à sourire lorsqu'il était de dos en écrivant au tableau. Il lui fit plus d'une remarque alors qu'elle rêvassait quand il dictait son cours. Il s'approchait doucement derrière elle et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il frappait sur le bureau, faisant sursauter et paniquer Julia.  
  
-Je disais donc que les racines de Terbier avaient comme particularité... ? Lui demanda-t-il, lors d'une fameuse "tape sur le bureau".  
  
Julia avait le c?ur qui battait à cent à l'heure et le regardait sournoisement.  
  
-Je pencherais pour calmer les ardeurs mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'intitulé de la potion... Lui dit-elle dans un large sourire ironique.  
  
Les élèves étaient bien entendu écroulés de rire et Julia voyait bien qu'il se retenait de rire.  
  
-Et cinq points pour Serpentard, je crois aussi que ça calmerait les ardeurs, non ? Lui dit-il en lui souriant de la même façon. -Je pourrais toujours les reprendre ! Dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à son amant.  
  
Mais il avait très bien entendu et la regarda en esquissant un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau. A la fin du cours, elle vint le voir. Elle n'avait plus cours de la journée et elle était exténuée. Séverus ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette au loin et laissa Julia s'asseoir sur ses genoux en l'enlaçant. Il était aussi épuisé qu'elle et se frotta les yeux avec une main. Julia posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
  
-Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux dormir la nuit au lieu de nous occuper comme on le fait ! Lui dit-elle en relevant la tête et en lui caressant les cheveux (qui ne sont pas gras ! ( ). -Mais je ne demande que ça... je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'arrive pas à dormir ! Il faut bien t'occuper pendant ce temps-là ! -Je ne t'empêches pas de dormir ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches. -A peine... Séverus, j'ai froid... Séverus tu veux bien me donner ci, Séverus par-ci, Séverus par-là... je commence à arriver à saturation ! -Eh ! C'est toi qui ne veux plus me lâcher après ! Je te demande peut-être des petits services, mais toi tu en profites ! -Je suis réveillé, il faut bien que je m'occupe à mon tour ! Lui dit-il en souriant narquoisement. -Et là, tu es réveillé et tu n'en profites pas pourtant ! -Je ne suis pas dans mon lit... -Comme si c'était un problème pour toi ! -C'est vrai...  
  
Pour appuyer ce qu'il disait il l'embrassa avec fougue. Julia commença à passer sa main sur son torse pour la descendre vers son pantalon. Il en profita pour passer sa main sous le pull de sa partenaire et la remonter vers sa poitrine. Julia trouva ce qu'elle voulait et commença à exercer des mouvements de va et vient avec la main. Ils entendirent des pas et des élèves parler dans le couloir. Ils eurent un soupçon de peur dans le regard et Séverus lui demanda d'arrêter. Julia continuait pourtant son action en lui souriant ironiquement.  
  
-Arrête ! Ils viennent par là ! Lui dit-il en essayant de lui ôter la main de l'intérieur de son pantalon. -J'aime bien jouer avec le feu ! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle descendit sous le bureau et resta cachée tout en s'occupant du plaisir de son fiancé.  
  
-Arrête ! Tu es folle ? Paniqua Séverus qui sentait le désir monter en lui au fur et à mesure.  
  
A peine eut-il dit ça que l'on frappa à la porte.  
  
-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Julia appela les élèves à sa place.  
  
-Entrez ! Clama-t-elle en faisant une voix plus grave. -Tu vas me le payer ce coup-là ! Lui dit-il en essayant de prendre une pose a peu près normale.  
  
Deux élèves de Serpentard se présentèrent devant lui et lui dirent ce qui se passait.  
  
-Professeur, on aurait besoin de votre accord pour aller dans la réserve à la bibliothèque ! -Oui... Pour quelles recherches ? Leur dit-il en essayant de garder son calme, sous l'effet du plaisir qu'était en train de lui donner Julia. -Pour... Ca va professeur ? -Oui oui... juste de la fatigue. Alors, quelles recherches ? -Pour notre cours de Métamorphose, il faut qu'on donne les noms des sortilèges capables de stopper le processus de Métamorphose... -Vous pouvez le trouver à la bibliothèque sans aller dans la zone interdite... -On le sait, mais il y a un livre qui pourra nous en dire davantage. -Très bien... Leur dit-il, voulant abrégé au plus vite cette conversation pour pouvoir se libérer des lèvres de sa partenaire.  
  
Il gribouilla un mot pour les deux élèves et le leur donna. Les élèves le regardaient d'un drôle d'air car ils virent qu'il agrippait ses mains sur le rebord du bureau.  
  
-Vous pouvez partir... Leur dit-il en les regardant. -Merci professeur... Lui dit l'élève de gauche.  
  
Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la classe et refermèrent derrière eux. Séverus s'empressa de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et recula son siège, son plaisir l'ayant surpassé. Julia sortit de dessous le bureau et remonta vers lui. Elle l'embrassa furieusement en l'enlaçant et en s'asseyant sur lui.  
  
-Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! Lui dit-il, en reprenant ses esprits. -Je suis sûre que ça t'a plu ! -Je n'aime pas trop que mes élèves arrivent quand je suis... dans ce genre de situations ! Ils ont bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas... -Tu n'as qu'à rester discret ! -J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! -Mais je ne demande que ça ! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire narquois.  
  
Séverus commença à la caresser au niveau de la poitrine et descendit enfin sa main vers le bas. Julia le regardait faire en repoussant sa tête vers l'arrière. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou en l'allongeant sur le bureau tout en continuant de la caresser à travers le tissu de sa jupe. Julia l'incita à continuer en l'embrassant à son tour dans le cou. Mais au moment où il allait passer la main sous la jupe, il ôta cette dernière et se releva. Julia le regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Je me suis juste amusé à jouer avec le feu ! Sauf que moi j'ai préféré te faire marcher ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant narquoisement.  
  
Julia se releva, l'air énervé.  
  
-Quoi ? Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! Très bien ! Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as des ennuis après ! -Tu en auras par la suite si tu le fait ! -On verra ! Lui dit-elle en se rajustant et en sortant de la salle de classe.  
  
Elle n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout de se faire avoir comme ça. Séverus voulait s'amuser de cette façon ? Il allait être servi.  
  
Le soir, lors du repas elle ne le regarda même pas. Ses amies semblaient remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Lui demanda Karine. -Non rien, je suis juste en train de penser à un plan ! Leur dit-elle en regardant sa fourchette devant elle. -Un plan ? Pourquoi faire ? -Pour faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! -Hein ? Qui ça ? -Votre cher professeur de potions ! -Holà ! Tu t'égares ! C'est TON cher professeur de potions ! -Oui mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas réellement en accord avec lui ! -Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -Je ne vais pas tout vous détailler mais toujours est-il que ce que j'ai fait à monsieur ne lui a pas plus alors il s'est vengé en me faisant croire qu'il allait me faire la même chose et il m'a laissée là, comme une vieille chaussette en me disant qu'il me faisait marcher !  
  
Les filles essayaient de remettre les images dans l'ordre dans leurs têtes et avaient du mal ce qui se passait avec leur amie. Mais Julia continua.  
  
-Et il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il m'a faite ! -Je serais toi, je le ferais pendant un de ses cours ! Il n'y a que là que tu pourras faire quelque chose ! Quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Lui dit Anna. -Je crois que tu as raison. Mais quoi ? Quelque chose qui lui fasse comprendre que je n'ai pas apprécier sa petite blague !  
  
Les filles se mirent à réfléchir avec elle à un plan. A la fin du repas elles avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose qui le ridiculiserait devant toute sa classe. Julia ne s'en serait jamais crû capable mais l'idée lui plu néanmoins et elle riait déjà en pensant à la tête qu'il ferait.  
  
-Alors, on est d'accord le prochain cours, je la met dedans et tu t'arranges pour lui demander de regarder dans ton chaudron ! Lui dit Leslie avant qu'elles ne quittent la table des Serpentards. -Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que je devrais réussir à faire ça ! Lui dit-elle en sourcillant.  
  
Elles se quittèrent et Julia retourna dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Séverus.  
  
-De toute façon, ce soir il n'aura rien du tout ! Se dit-elle en se déshabillant et en prenant un livre avec elle pour lire dans le lit.  
  
Vers onze heures, Séverus entra dans la chambre et trouva Julia profondément endormie, son livre posé sur sa poitrine. Il lui ôta le volume et le déposa sur le sol. Il se pencha vers sa fiancée et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Celle-ci, prise de panique se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Et bien ! Quel accueil ! -Séverus ? Oh, excuse-moi mais j'étais en plein cauchemar ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Lui dit-elle en portant sa main à sa poitrine.  
  
Il s'avança vers elle et voulut lui donner un autre baiser mais elle se recula.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant. -Pas ce soir... -Comment ça pas ce soir ? -Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure. -Quoi ? Mais c'était pour te faire comprendre à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise ! -Peut-être mais je n'aime pas ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue comme ça avec moi !  
  
Elle se plaça mieux dans le lit et passa la couverture sur elle en se tournant sur le côté. Séverus la regarda d'un air rogue (lol ! ) et se leva sans dire un mot. Il se déshabilla et vint se coucher à ses côtés. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la faire succomber face à ses caresses mais il se prit une claque sur la main lorsqu'il lui caressa les hanches.  
  
-Aow ! Cria-t-il en frottant sa main. Mais tu es complètement folle ! -Je t'ai dit pas ce soir !  
  
Elle souriait de son côté, voyant qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire et il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit en bougonnant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à son air de râleur.  
  
-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Lui dit-il, tourné vers l'autre côté.  
  
Elle se mit à rire de plus belle et dû se cacher la bouche dans son oreiller pour se calmer.  
  
-Bon, cette fois j'en ai assez entendu ! Alors je vais aller dormir quelque part où je n'entendrais pas ton rire moqueur à côté de moi !  
  
Il se releva et s'habilla en vitesse sous le regard de Julia qui l'observait sans rien dire, plus que surprise. Il sortit sans rien dire d'autre et claqua la porte. Julia restait pétrifiée par cette attitude mais ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air entêté. Elle se coucha et s'endormit en continuant de rire.  
  
Le lendemain, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner et fut prise d'un nouveau fou rire lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et avait l'air plus exténué encore que lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble.  
  
-Et ben ! Je croyais que tu ne devais rien lui faire hier soir ? Lui demanda Karine en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. -Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il est allé dormir autre part, je l'ai énervé !  
  
Karine le regarda une nouvelle fois et se mit à rire avec elle.  
  
-Je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de lui faire de farce après tout ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait je pense. -C'est certain !  
  
Le soir, Julia était dans la chambre et Séverus vint la retrouver quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir pardonné à son tour. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée et continuait de rester muet ce soir. Julia commençait à en avoir assez de son air bougon. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'il se couchait. Elle l'enlaça par les épaules en l'embrassant sur la joue mais elle fut surprise qu'il la repousse. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda.  
  
-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il se retourna vers elle et avec un regard sournois il lui dit :  
  
-Pas ce soir !  
  
Il se coucha de son côté et mit les couvertures sur lui. Julia le regarda d'un air glacial et se coucha de son côté.  
  
-Très bien ! Ne viens pas te plaindre ! Lui dit-elle en s'allongeant.  
  
Ils passèrent leur nuit pour la première fois en restant chacun de son côté au lieu de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Julia prévint Karine que finalement elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire sa petite blague. Lors du cours suivant de potions, elle s'assura que son chaudron était assez éloigné d'elle et jeta les ingrédients eu fur et à mesure des instructions. Vers la fin de la préparation, alors que son fiancé faisait le tour des chaudrons en râlant, elle fit signe à Leslie qu'elle pouvait y aller.  
  
-Monsieur ! Appela-t-elle.  
  
Rogue fit demi-tour et vint à sa rencontre.  
  
-Oui ? Lui dit-il du même air nonchalant. -Est-ce que vous croyez que cette potion peut avoir des effets secondaires ?  
  
Leslie jeta un rapide coup d'?il vers Julia qui fit la suite des évènements. Elle lança dans le chaudron un petit morceau de pierre magique qui se mit à bouillonner dans le chaudron.  
  
-Secondaires ? Comment ça ? -Et bien, je ne sais pas comme faire des choses vraiment étrange ! -Je ne sais pas où vous allez pêcher ça, mais je crois que vous feriez bien de vous concentrer sur votre potion.  
  
Séverus retourna à ses inspections et Leslie donna un regard complice à Julia qui lui sourit.  
  
-Professeur ? Appela cette dernière d'une voix innocente.  
  
Séverus se retourna et la regarda d'un air impatient.  
  
-Oui Miss Andrews ? Dit-il en insistant sur le mot Miss, ce qui eu pour effet de donner encore plus d'énergie à sa fiancée. -Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ma potion !  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda le contenu de son chaudron.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant une louche du liquide. -Tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Je ne comprend pas... -Tu as mis assez de poudre de salamandre ? -Oui, mais je crois qu'"Elle" aurait peut-être plus de réponses ! Lui dit- elle en lui faisant signe de regarder derrière son épaule.  
  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il vers Leslie qui lui fit signe que tout fonctionnait. Séverus se retourna et écarquilla les sourcils. Une créature de rêve avançait vers lui de façon très provocante. Il recula alors qu'elle continuait d'approcher.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il. Qui est responsable de ça ? Finit-il par hurler.  
  
La créature était à quelques centimètres de lui et le regardait d'un ?il malicieux.  
  
-Allons ! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec le feu ! Je te fais marcher, rien de plus ! Lui dit-elle avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.  
  
Il la repoussa avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Il porta son regard vers Julia qui était écroulée de rire, tout comme ses camarades. Lui, il voyait surtout rouge pour le moment. Il fit disparaître la créature avec sa baguette et s'avança vers le bureau de Julia qui était pliée en deux. Il ne lui dit rien et attendit qu'elle se calme. Les autres élèves cessèrent de rire les uns après les autres et surtout lorsqu'ils virent la tête que tirait leur professeur de potions. Julia finit par se calmer et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il. -Oui, très ! Lui dit-elle en repartant dans son fou rire. -Je vois ça !  
  
Il se déplaça et la prit par le bras en l'obligeant à se lever.  
  
-On va avoir une petite discussion et je crois que ça va être très amusant ! Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Vous autres vous faites les exercices page 162 ! Lança-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe.  
  
Julia sentait l'amusement s'éloigner et elle pensa peut-être un peu trop tard qu'elle avait été un peu loin. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Séverus qui referma derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Il leva sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce, ce qui ne rassura pas Julia.  
  
-Bon, Séverus ça va ! J'ai compris ! Je m'excuse, tu es content ! Retournons en cours, ça devient ridicule !  
  
Séverus ne semblait pas décolérer. Il la regardait avec le même regard glacial qu'il réservait à ceux qui l'avaient déçu ou tout simplement ridiculisé, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.  
  
-Tu peux me rappeler l'âge que tu as ? Lui dit-il en posant son regard dans le sien. -Tu veux me faire une leçon de morale ? Je pourrais t'en donner une aussi ! -Il me semble que tu es censée devenir ma femme, je me trompe ?  
  
Julia le regarda avec un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension qui commencèrent à ressortir sur les traits de son visage.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si moi j'ai envie de devenir ton époux finalement ! Avoir une femme qui trouve encore le moyen de faire des blagues puériles devrait plutôt retourner chez sa mère pour apprendre à vivre comme une femme de son âge ! -QUOI ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est toi qui a commencé ! -Moi ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui a fait venir cette espèce d'être dans ma classe ! Tu croyais peut-être m'humilier ?  
  
Séverus s'était mis à hurler tout d'un coup, ce qui effraya Julia.  
  
-C'est toi qui a commencé je te dis ! Tu t'es amusé avec moi et tu m'as laissée comme ça ! -Quoi ? Tu es encore avec cette histoire ? Mais grandit un peu enfin ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper un peu de ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de ne penser qu'à ce que j'ai pu te faire... Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je continues de faire ce que j'ai commencé, allons le faire dans la classe, comme ça tu verras ce que ça fait que d'être gêné ! -Arrête de dire ça ! Je suis sûr que ça te plaisait ! -Non justement ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre là moi ! Tu aimes peut-être t'exposer aux autres mais moi je suis discret en ce qui concerne ma vis sexuelle !  
  
CLAC !  
  
Séverus lui retint le bras au moment où elle enlevait la main de sa joue.  
  
-Tu es vraiment... Commença-t-elle pour terminer dans un torrent de larmes.  
  
Elle s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant une nouvelle fois à cause de lui. Séverus se mit à souffler de mécontentement. Il se calma et s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
  
-Et voilà ! Tu vois où ça nous mène à chaque fois ? Quand comprendras-tu que je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi ? -Tu ne t'es pas gêné l'autre jour... -Oh mais arrête avec ça ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Si tu veux je te renverserais sur mon bureau un autre jour...  
  
Julia éclata de rire devant cet argument. Séverus lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
-Allez... Ecoute, je ne vais rien te dire mais je ne veux plus que tu joues à ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à l'humour facile, tu le sais. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ris comme je le fais. Et ce genre de blagues ne m'amusent pas du tout.  
  
Julia le regarda et acquiesça.  
  
-Tant mieux... Viens là...  
  
Il la serra contre lui et la calma sur son épaule.  
  
-Et puis je ne voudrais pas que notre enfant pense que son père est un obsédé qui reçoit des créatures de rêve pendant ses cours ! Lui dit-il sur un ton amusé.  
  
Julia se mit à rire et releva la tête. Il la lui prit dans les mains.  
  
-Tu le sais que je t'aime ? Et si tu veux me dire quelque chose, ne fais pas de plans comme ça ! Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas et je verrais ce que je peux faire...  
  
Julia hocha de nouveau la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils partirent dans un baiser interminable et enflammé. Ils oublièrent alors tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, la potion, la créature, les élèves... tout s'évanouissait et ils partirent dans une frénétique recherche du corps de l'autre en se couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Ils se déshabillèrent avec exaltation et se confondirent dans une passion sans borne. Ils firent passionnément l'amour sur le sol du bureau, rattrapent sûrement les quelques jours qu'ils venaient de perdre à bouder mutuellement pour une simple bêtise. Une fois leur petite aventure terminée, ils se rhabillèrent en se souriant. Julia regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur que le cours était terminé depuis une quinzaine de minutes.  
  
-Séverus, tu as laissé tes élèves seuls jusqu'à la fin du cours !  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé de quoi s'occuper !  
  
En effet, lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau pour retourner dans la salle de classe, ils virent que la potion que venait de faire Julia avait dû faire plaisir à pas mal d'entre eux car de nombreuses autres créatures continuaient de sortir d'on ne sait où et sortaient de la salle de classe au bras des élèves masculins.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Lui demanda Séverus en regardant la potion. -Juste un pierre de désir. -Je comprend ! Il faut vraiment que je te donnes des cours privée de potion pour t'expliquer comment cela marche réellement. -Quoi, ce n'est pas comme ça ? -Pas vraiment. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Surtout avec cette potion ! Mais il faudra que je l'essaie avec une autre !  
  
Ils laissèrent les derniers élèves sortir avec leurs créatures au bras et Séverus aida sa fiancée à ranger ses affaires, échangeant au passage quelques baisers enflammés afin de récupérer leur petit manque... 


	14. L'échographie

**Chapitre 14 : L'échographie.**

            Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement pour nos deux amoureux. Séverus voyait le ventre de sa compagne s'arrondir de mois en mois. Les élèves étaient bien entendu au courant de la naissance à venir, ce qui en étonnait plus d'un. Comment leur professeur de potions avaient réussi à charmer une aussi belle jeune femme ? Ils le connaissait toujours très stricte avec eux mais ils ne le connaissaient pas dans la vie privé comme sa fiancée. 

Vers la fin du mois de mai, Julia dit à Séverus qu'elle souhaitait aller du côté moldu pour pouvoir contrôler l'état du bébé, son ventre déjà bien imposant lui dictant selon elle de tout contrôler par la méthode moldue.  

-Tu sais, les moldus ont des appareils très bien pour regarder le bébé. 

-Mais à quoi ça va te servir ? Tu sais très bien qu'il te suffit de lancer un sort pour savoir où en est le bébé !

-Oui, mais j'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble.

-Tu n'as qu'à patienter !

-Après tout on ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! C'est un comble ! Je n'écouterais certainement pas le professeur Trelawnay avec ses prédictions à la gomme !

-Et bien vas-y si tu veux, mais je te dis que c'est inutile !

-Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Pour que ton médecin moldu me dise la même chose que tu je t'aurais dites en te lançant le sortilège de vérification ?

-Tu es vraiment bête !

            Julia s'était mise en colère face à la réaction de son fiancé.

-Et bien, d'accord, j'irais toute seule. Ne viens pas me demander comment va ton futur fils ou ta future fille, je ne te dirais rien !

            Julia sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Séverus ne la rattrapa même pas. Elle était très susceptible avec ses mois de grossesse. Il avait pris l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur.

            Julia arriva, les larmes aux yeux dans la salle commune des Serpentards, où ses trois amies discutaient.

-Julia ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda Anna en venant la rejoindre.

-C'est Séverus. Il ne veut pas m'accompagner chez le médecin.

-Le médecin ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je veux passer une échographie chez les moldus pour voir le bébé.

-Mais c'est idiot ! Il te suffit de lancer un sorti...

-Ah ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! D'abord Séverus et ensuite vous ! 

-Chut ! Calme-toi ! J'irai avec toi si tu veux ! Lui dit Karine. 

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. On pourrait aller voir mon oncle. Tu sais que c'est le seul moldu de la famille et en plus il est médecin ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. 

-Ce serait très gentil de sa part !

-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire qu'on viendra. Ce week-end, c'est bon ?

-Oui, c'est parfait !

-Merci Karine ! 

-De rien ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton chéri, ça lui passera quand il verra le bébé sur l'échographie.

            Elles se mirent à rire et restèrent dans la salle commune en discutant. 

            Le soir venu, Julia retrouva Séverus, toujours en colère contre lui. 

-Je vais aller voir l'oncle de Karine samedi. Il est moldu et médecin.

-Tu es vraiment entêtée ! Je te répètes que ça ne sert à rien !

-Pour toi peut-être, mais moi, je veux savoir si mon bébé va bien ! 

            Elle se déshabilla et se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Séverus vit qu'il l'avait contrariée et entendit qu'elle sanglotait. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en se couchant derrière elle. 

-Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu dis toujours ça ! Mais à chaque fois tu recommences ! Lui dit Julia, en pleurant de plus en plus.    

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne devrais pas te contrarier, tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau, je le sais... 

-Alors, laisse-moi faire cette échographie, d'accord ? Je veux juste faire un contrôle.

-Très bien ! Vas faire ta Chografie !

-Une échographie ! Lui dit-elle en riant soudainement. 

-Au moins, je réussis toujours à te faire rire ! Lui dit-il en la chatouillant.

-Non ! Séverus, arrêtes ! Pas les chatouilles !

            Julia se tortilla dans tous les sens sous les chatouilles qu'il lui infligeaient. Il arrêta et Julia se tourna vers lui. Son ventre, déjà bien rond au bout de ce qui devait être le quatrième ou cinquième mois, la repoussait de son fiancé. Elle se mit sur le dos et le regarda en posant ses main sur son ventre en le caressant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle. 

-De quoi ? Lui dit-il en tenant sa tête dans une main, accoudé à ses côtés.

-Le bébé. Tu crois que c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-On fait un pari ?

-Un pari ?

-Oui, celui qui gagnera sur le sexe du bébé devra s'occuper de toute l'organisation du mariage.

-Tu parles d'un pari ! Mais d'accord ! Alors je dis que ce sera... un garçon.

-Un garçon ? D'accord. Alors pour moi ce sera une fille ! Et que le meilleur gagne !

            Séverus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il se releva et regarda le ventre de sa compagne. Il s'en approcha et l'embrassa. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté et plaça ses lèvres juste au dessus de celui-ci.

-Tu as intérêt à être mon fils, parce que je ne veux pas m'occuper de l'organisation de ce mariage !

            Julia lui tapa l'épaule et Séverus vint la rejoindre. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et finirent par s'endormir. 

            Le samedi matin, Julia se leva de bonne heure. Elle attendit que Karine vienne la rejoindre dans la chambre de Séverus. Elle avait prévu d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour partir de Poudlard. 

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre le train ! C'est moins dangereux pour le bébé ! Lui dit Séverus en attendant avec elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai pris l'habitude maintenant ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

            Ils furent interrompus dans leur baiser par des coups sourds provenant de l'entrée de la chambre.

-J'y vais.

            Julia alla ouvrir la toile qui cachait l'entrée de la chambre et fit entrer Karine.

-Salut ! Lui dit-elle.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Karine.

-Très bien ! Viens !

            Julia passa devant Karine et elles entrèrent dans la chambre où Séverus attendait, adossé contre la cheminée, un pot dans les mains.

-Bonjour professeur ! Lui dit Karine, un peu hésitante.

-Bonjour Miss Johns. Lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Ca te dérangerais d'être un peu plus aimable ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire ironique.

            Il ne répliqua pas et secoua la tête. Il lui tendit le bocal et Julia prit une bonne poignée de poudre avant de se reculer.

-Vas-y Karine ! Prends-en !

            Karine s'avança vers son professeur et prit à son tour de la poudre de cheminette.

-Tu y vas en premier, pour être sûr que ce soit bien l'endroit ! Je te suivrais après !

-D'accord.

-Au fait, c'est quoi le nom du lieu où on va ? Lui demanda Julia.

-Docteur Melvin, Bristol. 

-OK !

            Karine entra dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre en prononçant le lieu qu'elle venait de dire. Elle disparut dans le nuage de poussières et les flammes vertes. 

Séverus retint Julia par le bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'âtre à son tour.

-Tu me promets de faire attention ?

-Mais oui. Je fais l'aller-retour ! 

            Séverus l'embrassa passionnément et la laissa entrer dans le foyer. Julia lui sourit et lança la poudre en prononçant « docteur Melvin, Bristol ». Elle disparut à son tour et se retrouva au bout de quelques secondes dans un salon avec des objets moldus. Karine s'époussetait devant la cheminée et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Lui dit cette dernière.

-Je lui disais au revoir ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

            Karine lui sourit à son tour.

-Ah ! Vous voilà !  Leur dit un petit homme en arrivant vers elles.

-Julia, voici mon oncle Peter. Oncle Peter, voici Julia.

-Enchanté ! Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Tante Meg n'est pas là ? Demanda Karine.

-Non. Elle est à une réunion avec ses amies. 

-Réunion de maquillage magique ?

-Oui ! Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez pensé à boire de l'eau ? Demanda l'oncle de Karine à Julia.

-Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'échographie. Je vais vous apporter une bouteille. Le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, vous l'aurez fini ! 

Il partit dans la cuisine et ramena avec lui une bouteille d'eau de 1 litre.

-Tenez ! 

-Mais je vais avoir envie d'aller au toilette !

-Je sais ! Mais c'est plus facile pour regarder votre bébé ! Vous feriez bien de vous donner un petit coup d'eau avant qu'on parte. Vous avez de la suie sur la tête !

            Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du salon et montèrent l'escalier, Julia entamant sa bouteille.

-Mon oncle est un moldu mais ma tante est une sorcière ! Confia Karine à Julia alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle de bain.

-Il est fou de me faire boire tout ça ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir !

-Je sais, mais si tu ne bois pas tout ça, l 'échographie ne serra pas réussie ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera très rapide. Tu peux lui faire confiance !

-Il est vraiment gentil !

-Oui ! C'est le seul oncle moldu que j'aie, mais c'est un ange ! Il me fait rire à chaque fois que je viens ici !

            Julia et Karine se rendirent plus présentables et redescendirent au salon, où l'oncle Peter les attendaient.

-Nous pouvons y aller ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Oui oncle Pete.

-Très bien ! Montez dans la voiture. J'ai dit à ta tante que je passerais la chercher après notre auscultation. Tu la connais, si je ne suis pas là-bas à l'heure, je risque de me faire passer un savon !

            Karine et Julia se mirent à rire alors que l'oncle Peter prenait les clés de la voiture. Karine fit sortir Julia dehors et elles entrèrent dans la voiture. Peter ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre et s'assit à la place du conducteur.

-Allons-y !

            La voiture démarra et ils roulèrent en direction du centre-ville. Une demi-heure plus tard, à cause de la circulation, ils arrivèrent devant un immense hôpital. Julia finissait la bouteille et sentait une irrépressible envie d'uriner avec toute l'eau qu'elle venait de boire. Peter gara sa voiture dans le parking réservé au personnel médical et ils descendirent tous les trois du véhicule.

            Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Peter les conduisit au quatrième étage. Il s'arrêta au bureau d'accueil pour signaler qu'il allait dans son bureau, mais qu'il ne faisait que passer.

-On arrive bientôt ? Demanda Julia en se tordant à cause de l'envie pressante qui pesait sur sa vessie.

-Oui. Là ! C'est son cabinet.

            Peter les fit entrer et referma derrière lui. 

-Entrez ! Mettez-vous à l'aise ! Vous allez passer cette blouse. Dit-il à l'adresse de Julia.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda Karine.

-Non ça va ! Je veux juste aller aux toilettes ! 

-Il va falloir patienter un peu ! J'irais très rapidement ! 

            Julia passa dans la cabine d'à côté et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son slip sur elle et passant la blouse sur son corps. 

-Allongez-vous ! Lui dit le médecin.

            Julia fit ce qu'il lui dit et releva sa blouse qu'il l'aidait à remonter sur sa poitrine. Karine était debout à côté d'elle et fut stupéfaite de voir le ventre déjà bien rond de son amie.

-Et bien dis donc ! Il promet d'être gros ce bébé !

-Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? Lui demanda Peter.

-En fait on ne sait pas exactement. Le docteur en Islande nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous le dire étant donné que je ne savais pas la date d'arrêt exact de mes règles.

-Vous les avez irrégulières ?

-Oui. Et je n'ai pas fait plus attention quand je ne les ai pas eues.

-Nous allons bien voir. Cela fait longtemps que vous avez un fiancé ?

-Ca fait depuis la fin du mois de Novembre.

-Ca fait aussi longtemps ? Et nous qui croyions que tu passais ton temps à la bibliothèque ! lui dit Karine en plaisantant.

-Karine ! Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. J'essaie de savoir de combien de mois elle peut être enceinte. Je vais voir avec l'appareil. 

            Peter se tourna et prit la sonde. Il déposa un liquide sur le ventre de Julia qui eut un frisson.

-C'est froid ! 

-Oui, mais c'est très pratique ! Alors, voyons ce bébé.

            Il fit glisser la sonde sur le ventre et regarda sur son écran de contrôle. Une forme apparut bientôt et Julia regarda en écarquillant de grands yeux.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! Voyez ! Ici, c'est la tête. Lui dit-il en lui montrant avec son doigt la tête du fœtus. Là nous avons ses mains. Je vais écouter son cœur.

            Le docteur mit le son en marche et des battements résonnèrent dans l'écran.

-C'est... c'est son cœur ? Demanda Julia, bouleversée.

-Oui et il bat sacrément vite, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont deux là-dedans !

-Deux ? Se paniqua Julia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en vois qu'un ! A moins qu'il cache son petit frère ou sa petite sœur ! 

            Voyant l'air paniqué de Julia, Peter lui sourit.

-Mais non, je plaisante ! Il n'y en a qu'un !  Je vais voir de combien de mois il est. 

-Vous pouvez le voir ?

-Oui, par rapport à sa taille et aux membres qui sont formés.

            Peter pointa les différentes parties du corps du bébé avec sa souris et y mit toutes sortes d'annotations. 

-Il est beau ! Regarde Karine ! C'est incroyable ! 

-Oui ! Il est vraiment... Oh ! regarde ! Il suce son pouce !

            Karine tendit son doigt vers l'écran et lui montra le pouce que le bébé venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

-Peter ! Est-ce que tu peux prendre des clichés ?

-Bien sûr ! C'était prévu !

-Oui mais là il suce son pouce ! C'est trop ! 

            Peter fit quelques manipulations sur le clavier de la machine et continua son inspection sur le ventre de Julia avec la sonde.

-Apparemment, je dirais que vous êtes enceinte depuis environ six mois.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? 

-Oui. Il est déjà bien formé. Je peux même vous dire ce que c'est ! 

-Vous savez ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Julia complètement ahurie.

-Oui ! Vous voulez le savoir ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et bien c'est un beau garçon !

-Un garçon ?

-Oui. Vous pouvez le voir ici ! Lui dit-il en lui montrant le sexe de l'enfant sur l'écran.

-Un garçon ! J'en connais un qui va être contant !

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais une fille ? Lui demanda Karine. 

-Non ! On a simplement parié avec Séverus et il a gagné !

-C'était quoi l'enjeu ?

-Le perdant s'occupe de la préparation du mariage !

            Karine se mit à rire ainsi que Peter.

-Original comme pari !

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il va avoir un fils ! Leur dit Julia en souriant.

-Bien ! Quelques clichés et je vous laisse aller aux toilettes.

            Le médecin se dépêcha de prendre ses photos et enleva le gel sur le ventre de Julia. Elle se leva et Peter lui indiqua les toilettes. Elle s'y précipita et se soulagea. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller pendant que je vais chercher les clichés.

            Peter sortit et laissa Julia remettre ses habits. 

-Déjà six mois ? Lui dit Karine à travers la porte.

-C'est dingue ! Ca voudrait dire que le bébé arrivera en août ?

-Normalement oui.

-Tu te rends compte ! Je suis tombée enceinte dès le début ! 

            Julia sortit de la cabine et alla s'asseoir à côté de Karine. 

-Et tu n'as même pas fais attention ! Bravo !

-J'y peux rien si je ne fonctionne pas correctement !

-Mais au moins maintenant tu vas avoir un beau bébé ! 

-Oui ! Mais aussi la préparation du mariage en entier !

            Karine et Julia se mirent à rire alors que Peter revenait avec un dossier. Il le tendit à Julia qui l'ouvrit. Il y avait toutes sortes de clichés du bébé et surtout celle où il suçait son pouce.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Nous y allons ? Il me reste une heure pour aller chercher Meg !

            Tous les trois sortirent et rentrèrent chez l'oncle de Karine.

-Je vous propose à boire ? Leur demanda-t-il en déposant ses affaires.

-Non merci ! Lui dit Julia.

-Dis Julia, ça te dirais de faire les boutiques ? En attendant de rentrer ?

-J'ai promis à Séverus que je ferais l'aller retour !

-Oh allez ! On va juste acheter des trucs pour le bébé ! Il faut bien qu'il aie de quoi s'habiller !

-D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps !

-Oui ! On repassera plus tard oncle Pete !

-D'accord ! On sera là avec ta tante.

-A tout à l'heure !

            Et elles sortirent. Elles prirent le bus pour aller dans le centre ville et passèrent pratiquement trois heures à faire du shopping, achetant toutes sortes de vêtements et d'objets divers pour le bébé. 

-Oh la la ! Il vaut mieux rentrer ! Il est déjà une heure ! 

-Oui ! 

            Elles prirent à nouveau le bus pour rentrer chez l'oncle de Karine. La tante de celle-ci vint leur ouvrir.

-Karine ! Comment va ma nièce préférée ?

-Très bien Meg ! Alors c'était bien ta réunion ?

-Oui. Je vous ai même rapporté des échantillons à toi et ton amie ! Vous devez être Julia !

-Oui. Bonjour Madame ! 

-Oh ! Appelez-moi Meg ! Alors, comment va ce bébé ?

-Très bien ! Votre mari a été très gentil avec moi !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Vous voulez manger un morceau ? Vous devez être affamées toutes les deux !

-C'est très gentil mais je dois rentrer. Sinon, je crois que le papa va s'inquiéter !

-Ah ! Ces hommes ! Il faut toujours qu'ils s'inquiètent de rien ! Mais soit ! Si vous voulez rentrer ! Après tout il me semble que vous n'avez même pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard ? 

-Oui tante Meg ! Ne le dis pas à maman surtout !

-Motus ma chérie !

            La tante et l'oncle de Karine les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la cheminée et leur dirent au revoir avant que la tante Meg ne leur tende le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette.

-J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Dit-elle à Julia en l'embrassant sur les joues.

-Moi aussi !

-Et je compte sur toi ma chérie pour me donner des nouvelles de ce bébé !

-Oui tante Meg ! Lui dit Karine en l'embrassant à son tour. Au revoir oncle Pete !

-Au revoir les filles ! Et revenez quand vous voulez !

            Julia lui serra la main et prit enfin une poignée de poudre de cheminette. 

-Passe devant ! Lui dit Karine.

-D'accord ! 

            Julia prit la moitié des paquets qu'elle avait et lança la poudre devant elle en prononçant « Chambre de Séverus Rogue ».

            Elle disparut pour apparaître sur le sol de la chambre de son fiancé. Elle se releva et poussa les paquets qui encombraient le passage. Karine apparut à son tour et se releva en s'époussetant.

-Tiens ! Séverus n'est pas là ! Remarqua Julia.

-Tu voies qu'il n'était pas si inquiet que ça ! 

-Je vais l'attendre ici. Merci de m'avoir accompagné ! Ils sont vraiment gentils tous les deux !

-Oui ! Je les adore ! Tiens ! Ce sont tes paquets ! Je te les laisse sur le lit !

-Merci !

            Karine déposa les paquets et Julia la raccompagna vers la sortie.

-Je viendrais vous voir ce soir ! Lui dit-elle en ouvrant le portrait.

-J'espère bien ! Il faut bien qu'elles voient la tête de ton bébé !

-Oui ! A ce soir ! 

-A ce soir !

            Karine sortit et Julia se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre un bon bain. Elle était en nage et avait de la suie qui lui tombait dessus. Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, ouvrant tous les robinets qui dégageaient tous un parfum particulier et certains lançaient même des nuages féeriques à travers la pièce. Dès que l'eau fut presque à ras bord, elle entra dans la baignoire et se laissa aller en se reposant et en fermant les yeux. Elle plongea sous l'eau pour faire partir toute la suie qui lui collait dans les cheveux et ressortit de l'eau en reprenant son souffle. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette à côté d'elle.

-Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

-Merci du compliment !

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais revenu !  

-Je n'étais pas parti. J'étais juste en train de tester ma potion d'invisibilité. Et tu vois que ça marche ! Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais à côté de toi quand tu es revenue !

-Tu m'as espionnée ?

-Non. Tu étais tellement longue à revenir que je me suis occupé en attendant. Et je voulais voir ce que donnait ma nouvelle formule. Apparemment ça a bien marché ! Et en plus j'ai pu avoir un spectacle gratuit.

-Un spectacle gratuit ?

-Oui ! De te voir te déshabiller et de te laver dans ton bain !

-Non mais quel obsédé !

            Julia se mit debout et lui jeta de l'eau à la figure. Elle continua en l'éclaboussant à grand coups de bras. Séverus ne se laissa pas faire et en fit autant. Ils recommencèrent une bataille d'eau et arrêtèrent lorsque Julia sentit une douleur dans le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ca me tire... J'ai dû faire trop d'exercice aujourd'hui.

-Viens ! Tu vas aller t'allonger.

            Séverus l'aida à sortir du bain et la sécha. Julia se laissa faire, trop lasse pour le faire elle-même. Il lui passa la serviette sur les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger en poussant les paquets du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Lui demanda Séverus en voyant tous les paquets déposés un peu partout sur le sol.

-C'est pour le bébé. 

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je t'accompagne pour lui acheter tout ça ! Ca ne m'étonnes pas que tu aies mal au ventre ! Avoir fait des courses et porté des paquets pendant toute une matinée ! Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ?

-Non.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Je te rappelles que tu es enceinte ! Tu te reposes pendant que je vais te chercher à manger...

            Séverus s'était énervé d'un coup ce qui fit pleurer Julia. Il était sorti rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se coucha sur le côté, laissant les larmes couler et ferma les yeux. 

            Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit que les paquets avaient été retirés du sol et que tous ce qu'ils contenaient étaient rangés sur la table à côté de la cheminée. Julia s'assit dans le lit pour voir la tête de Séverus dépasser du fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle était éteinte en cette saison mais il gardait l'habitude de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil et de lire. Julia se leva sans bruit et passa le peignoir qui était déposé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant sur les épaules. 

Séverus releva la tête et la regarda. Julia se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. 

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Comme un bébé ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. C'est les échographies que tu regardes ?

-Je pense !

-Où les as-tu trouvées ?

-Dans un des paquets. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant la photo avec le bébé vu de dos.

-C'est une vue du bébé de dos.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre !

            Julia se déplaça et vint devant lui. Séverus écarta les photos de ses genoux et lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit et pris les clichés dans les mains, tendis qu'il l'enlaçait.

-Attends ! Je vais te montrer !

            Elle prit une des photos et lui montra tout ce que lui avait dit l'oncle de Karine. 

-Ca c'est son pied. Là c'est sa tête, tu vois bien, là ! 

            Séverus écoutait, soudain passionné par les clichés. Il n'en revenait pas que les moldus aient inventé un moyen de voir le bébé à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère.

-Regarde celle-là ! Lui dit-elle en lui montrant le cliché où le bébé suçait son pouce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il suce son pouce !

-Impressionnant ! Mais dis-moi il est vraiment gros ce bébé !

-Je sais, je le vois bien avec le ventre que j'ai ! Et sur celle-là , tu peux voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

-AH ! Notre fameux pari ! Alors. Comment on le voit ?

-Ce n'est pas très net, mais on peut voir !

-Je ne vois rien !

-Regarde bien !

-C'est ce que je fais !

Séverus prit l'échographie dans les mains et le rapprocha de ses yeux en le plissant.

-Oh ! Mais c'est vraiment flou ! Allez ! Dis-moi ce que c'est ?

-Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir !

-Allez ! Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon ! Tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que tu ne veux pas perdre le pari !

-Non ! Je t'ai dis que je ne te dirais rien sur le sexe de ce bébé !

-Vraiment ? 

            Séverus se pencha sur son sou et se mit à l'embrasser. 

-Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon ! Lui dit-elle en tentant de résister aux baisers qu'il lui donnaient.

-Allez ! Dis-moi ce que c'est ! Lui dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser et en remontant sa main sur son peignoir.

-Non ! 

            Séverus remonta la main et passa celle-ci sous le peignoir et se mit à lui caresser les seins. Il intensifia les sucions dans le cou de sa fiancée en continuant de lui palper les deux mamelons. 

-Je t'ai dit que... je ne... te dirais rien...

-Dis-moi... garçon ou fille ?

-...

-D'accord ! 

            Séverus lui dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et lui débarrassa les épaules des manches. Julia se retrouva torse nu, son ventre rond ne pouvant garder le peignoir sur lui. Séverus se releva et regarda d'un air amusé la poitrine de sa compagne.

-Ca te réussis bien d'être enceinte ! 

 -Moque-toi ! Mais ça fait hyper mal ! 

-Je ferais attention, promis... Lui dit-il en plongeant ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. 

            D'une main, il se mit à la caresser  pendant que l'autre la soutenait par le dos. Julia commença à se crisper rapidement. Depuis quelques mois, le simple fait d'être caressée, la rendait très excitée. Cela était dû au fait des hormones, elle le savait.  Elle renversait sa tête en arrière en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Séverus reprit ses baisers dans le cou, voyant la nuque s'offrir à lui.

-Alors ? Garçon ou fille ?

-D'accord... Lui dit-elle, la tête toujours à la renverse et en gémissant.

            Séverus accentua un peu plus son exploration intime, attendant la réponse à sa question.

-C'est... un garçon....

-C'est vrai ?  

-Oui...

-Un fils... Je vais avoir un fils ! 

            Julia ne tint plus et se cambra sur lui en s'accrochant à son cou. Il calma ses gestes et l'embrassa dans le cou. 

-Allons sur le lit ! Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. 

-Non ! Je veux que tu te reposes. Et puis j'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu sais ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de passer ta journée au lit à faire des folies de ton corps !

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec consternation.

-Tu m'excuses, je dois aller faire quelque chose. Je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais...tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de...

-Oh ! Si, j'en meure d'envie ! Mais il faut se restreindre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour le bébé. Mange un morceau en attendant !

            Julia voyait bien qu'il mentait sur la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas faire l'amour. Séverus se rendit dans la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard et se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant Julia seule, à moitié nue, encore sous l'effet des caresses qu'il avait commencées sans les terminer. 

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit en essayant de savoir où il avait pu aller. Elle avança donc dans le couloir et l'aperçut qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier de la tour Nord. Il avançait précipitamment, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche facile pour Julia. Il arriva devant la salle de classe du professeur Sinistra qui donnait les cours d'astronomie. Il entra en saluant le professeur.

-Bonjour Eloise ! Lui dit-il d'un ton aimable.

-Bonjour Séverus ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton qui ne plu pas du tout à Julia. 

            Elle serra les poings et redescendit rapidement à la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Alors là ! Je le crois pas ! Tu peux rêver pour que je te le pardonne ce coup-là ! Se dit Julia.


	15. La dispute

**Chapitre 15 : La dispute.**

            Julia arriva dans la salle commune, passablement énervée. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux élèves qui se trouvaient derrière la porte quand elle entra en les bousculant. Elle se précipita dans son ancien dortoir et entra. Il n'y avait que Karine. 

-Julia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens passer la journée avec toi et les autres filles. Où sont-elles ? 

            Julia avait dit ça véritablement en furie.

-Dehors. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que c'est un vrai imbécile ! Hurla-t-elle.

            Karine se précipita sur la porte et la ferma avant que les élèves ne rappliquent.

-Quoi ? 

-Tu te rends compte ? Il est partit comme ça ! En me laissant comme une vieille chaussette, pour aller retrouver cette...

-Quoi ? Mais qui est partit ? 

            Julia lui raconta ce qui venait de se produire sans trop entrer dans les détails de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire à ce moment là.

-Et il est partit comme une flèche ?

-Oui ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il a juste dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. 

-C'est vraiment bizarre ! Mais ça doit être pour une bonne raison ! 

-Tu parles ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il avait de bien important à lui dire, alors qu'on allait... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! Et puis cette excuse bidon : ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé !  

            Karine eut un petit sourire face à cette réplique, mais elle se contenta de l'épauler.

-Ecoute ! Je suis sûre qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avec l'aide de Sinistra. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. 

-Ouais ! Bah en attendant, il peut toujours courir pour que je lui pardonne! 

             Elles étaient en train de parler depuis un bon quart d'heure quand on frappa à la porte. Karine alla ouvrir mais Julia ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait. 

-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Karine. 

-Elle est ici ? Demanda Séverus. 

            Julia se leva du lit où elle était assise et ouvrit la porte en grand. 

-Oui elle est ici ! Lui dit-elle en lui hurlant dessus. Et elle ne veut pas te parler ! Alors maintenant tu retournes à tes choses plus importantes à faire et tu me laisses discuter avec Karine !

            Julia lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et attrapa le bras de Karine pour la faire entrer, puis claqua à nouveau la porte sur son fiancé qui était médusé par son attitude. 

-Tu y es allé un peu fort là ! Non ?

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! 

            La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Séverus entra dans la pièce.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il à Karine.

-Non ! Karine, tu restes ici ! 

            Voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son professeur de potions, Karine se dépêcha de sortir.

-Désolé, mais j'ai des trucs à faire ! Dit-elle faussement. 

            Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls dans la pièce. Julia lui tournait le dos en croisant les bras. Séverus s'approcha d'elle. 

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, cette fois ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! 

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Elle t'as bien aidé ? Ou bien tu lui as lu sa carte du ciel ? Si tu voulais aller la rejoindre, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! 

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? 

-Sinistra ! Je t'ai vu aller la voir tout à l'heure ! Ca ne m'étonne plus que tu n'aies pas voulu faire l'amour tout à l'heure ! Tu préfère aller voir ailleurs plutôt que de coucher avec une espèce de... grosse vache !

            Julia se mit à pleurer mais cela n'amadoua pas Séverus. Bien au contraire, il partit dans un fou rire qui le surprit lui-même.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, encore plus en colère.

-Tu... tu as... vraiment cru... que j'étais partit... voir Sinistra pour... coucher avec ? Lui dit-il en riant.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Très ! Ah ! Ah ! 

            Il partit dans un autre fou rire qui le forçat à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se calma et la regarda en pouffant de temps en temps.

-Ecoute ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as été t'imaginer, mais si j'ai été voir Eloise, c' était pour une bonne raison. 

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est un secret.

-Ben voyons ! A d'autres ! 

-Oh ! Mais arrêtes donc d'agir comme une fillette ! Crois-tu réellement que j'irais te tromper un jour ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi ! Tu ne penses pas que si j'avais voulu Eloise, je serais déjà avec elle ?

-Qui sait ? Tu étais peut-être avec elle avant de me connaître !

-Tu sais très bien que non ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé ça...

-C'est bien simple ! Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire l'amour ? Ton excuse bidon n'a pas marché avec moi !

            Séverus réfléchit puis la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça ? 

-Oui. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu avais quelque chose de plus important à faire plutôt que de coucher avec ta future femme !

-Je vais te surprendre, mais si ! 

            Cette réplique jeta un froid entre eux. Julia le regarda en ouvrant la bouche. 

-Quoi ? Très bien ! Si monsieur a des choses plus importantes à faire, tu n'as qu'à aller les faire. Maintenant sors !

-Quoi ?

-SORS ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Lui hurla-t-elle. 

-Tu m'as dit de te dire la vérité et je te l'ai dite ! Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre.

-Je m'en fiche ! Vas retrouver ton professeur d'astronomie et salue-la de ma part !

            Julia se jeta sur le lit en sanglotant contre l'oreiller. Séverus voulut la consoler mais elle le repoussa en lui frappant la main.

-NON ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t-en !

-Cette fois je ne mettrais pas ta colère sur le compte de ta grossesse, mais sur ta propre jalousie. Tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Très bien ! J'espère que tu te seras calmée rapidement ! Et quand tu sauras pourquoi j'ai été voir Sinistra, j'espère que tu t'en voudras ! 

            Séverus lui avait parlé comme lorsqu'il parlait à un des élèves des autres maisons, très rudement. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui et Julia redoubla de pleurs.

            Elle passa tout l'après-midi allongée sur le lit, ses amies à ses côtés, étant venues rapidement après que Séverus soit repartit, complètement hors de lui. Elles tentèrent de la consoler mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Le soir venu elles essayèrent de la faire sortir sans plus de succès.

-Julia, viens manger ! Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin ! Lui dit doucement Anna.

-Non. Je n'ai pas faim.  Allez-y ! Ca ne vous dérange pas si je dors ici cette nuit ?

-Euh... non ! 

            Les trois filles sortirent de la chambre, inquiètes.

-Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on aille le dire au prof ?

-Si elle ne mange rien, elle va vite faiblir ! Ce n'est pas bon pour son bébé !

-Et surtout qu'elle veut passer la nuit avec nous !

-On ira lui parler à la fin du repas.

            Les trois filles allèrent dans la grande salle et mangèrent en gardant de la nourriture pour en apporter à Julia. Elles regardaient souvent en direction de la table des professeurs pour voir quand le professeur Rogue viendrait prendre son repas, mais celui-ci ne se présenta pas de la soirée. 

-Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Où il va être maintenant ?

-Il doit être dans son bureau !

            A la fin du repas elles se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Rogue pour tenter de lui parler. Elles frappèrent à la porte et l'entendirent :

-Entrez !

            Sa voix était assez énervée et elles tremblaient à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Quand il les vit, il écarquilla les sourcils. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Leur demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ranger des papiers sur son bureau. 

-Professeur... Vous devez aller la voir...

-Je n'ai pas à parler de Julia avec vous. Elle veut bouder, qu'elle boude !

-Elle est malheureuse ! Elle n'a pas compris !

-Et bien elle n'aura qu'à comprendre la prochaine fois ! Maintenant,excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail à faire !

            Séverus ouvrit la porte de son bureau et leur fit signe de partir. Les trois filles sortirent et le dévisagèrent en quittant la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut fermée elle se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir.

            Julia était étendue dans son lit et regardait le plafond de la chambre en caressant son ventre. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Les filles s'assirent de chaque côté du lit et tentèrent de la réconforter. 

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Lui dit Leslie. 

-Il faut que tu ailles lui  parler. Lui dire que tu as été idiote...

-Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Il n'aurait pas eu un comportement aussi étrange s'il n'avait rien à cacher. 

            Julia se remit à pleurer de plus belle et se tourna. Anna lui caressa l'épaule.

-Ecoute ! Essaie de dormir. Tu verras, ça ira mieux demain. 

            Elles la bordèrent dans le lit et éteignirent la lumière des bougies. Elles sortirent du dortoir et allèrent dans la salle commune. Elles passèrent leur soirée à tenter de trouver un moyen de réconcilier leur amie avec leur professeur mais cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Vers onze heures et demi, elles montèrent se coucher à leur tour en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et furent prises de panique lorsqu'elles virent Julia étendue sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Elles se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

-Julia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Anna.

-J'ai mal... Leur dit-elle en pleurant. 

-Où as-tu mal ? Dis-nous...

-Au ventre...

            Elles se regardèrent et Karine se leva d'un bond.

-Je vais chercher Rogue.

-Nous on va essayer de la recoucher.

            Karine dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune et se précipita vers le bureau de Rogue en espérant qu'il y soit encore. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte, elle saisit la poignée mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il n'était plus ici. Elle se rua dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivée devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de  la chambre, à bout de souffle, elle se mit à frapper énergiquement contre la toile. Un grand vacarme raisonna dans le couloir.

-PROFESSEUR ! OUVREZ !

            Le portrait pivota bientôt et Séverus apparut encore vêtu de son costume noir habituel. Il venait juste de revenir de son bureau. Quand il vit Karine, il éprouva un sentiment de malaise.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Julia... monsieur... Lui dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Elle a mal... au ventre...

            Séverus passa devant elle et se précipita dans les couloirs. Avant de partir il lui lança :

-Courrez chercher Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

            Puis il disparut dans le couloir. 

            Séverus arriva, complètement hors d'haleine devant le portrait de la salle commune et dit le mot de passe rapidement. Il se rua à l'intérieur sous les regards des quelques élèves qui étaient encore debout ou ceux qui étaient descendus après avoir entendu les cris de Julia. Il monta les escaliers et poussa les élèves qui étaient scotchés devant la porte, voulant en savoir davantage. Il ouvrit la porte et fut saisit d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Julia étendue sur le sol, se tenant le ventre et hurlant de douleur. Lorsqu'elles le virent, Anna et Leslie tentèrent de lui expliquer.

-On a essayé de la remettre au lit mais elle a trop mal pour bouger.

            Séverus s'agenouilla auprès de Julia qui le vit et pleura de plus belle.

-Séverus... le bébé...

-Ca va aller. Viens ! Accroche-toi à moi.

            Julia voulu tourner les bras vers lui mais dès qu'elle bougea, la douleur reprit de plus belle.

-J'ai mal.... Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? S'énerva Séverus en regardant vers la porte.

-Qui ?

-Pomfresh et votre copine... il ne faut pas trois heures pour...

            Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Pomfresh suivie de Leslie entra, sa trousse à la main. Elle accouru rapidement auprès de Julia.

-Vite ! Il faut la mettre sur le dos.

-Elle ne peut pas bouger...

-Je sais, mais il faut quand même le faire. Oh ! Et les filles, est-ce que vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle aux 3 filles qui paniquaient.

            Elles sortirent rapidement en refermant la porte et en disant aux autres élèves de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh et Séverus tentaient de retourner Julia sur le dos, mais elle hurlait tellement en se tordant qu'il leur fallu pratiquement cinq minutes pour qu'elle soit complètement allongée. 

-Est-ce que vous pouvez la porter sur le lit ?

-Oui. Oui.

            Séverus la porta dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux cris de douleurs de sa compagne. 

-Je vais lui donner un remède. Tenez-lui la tête.

            Mme Pomfresh sortit un flacon qui contenait un liquide verdâtre. Elle l'ouvrit et en versa dans la bouche de Julia. Au bout de quelques secondes, Julia se calma et cessa de gesticuler.

-Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.

-Oui... Je n'ai plus mal.

-Je vais devoir vous examiner. Pour voir ce qui se passe. Professeur Rogue, est-ce que vous voulez bien attendre dehors s'il vous plaît ?

Séverus la regarda, mais Julia lui dit elle-même de sortir.

-Tu peux sortir Séverus. Elle veut juste voir ce qui se passe avec le bébé. 

-Vous pourrez venir la voir après ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. 

            Mme Pomfresh le prit par le bras et le fit sortir de la pièce. Il se retrouva sur le pallier et dû attendre qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir.

            Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Mme Pomfresh apparut, s'essuyant les mains sur un linge propre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et parla silencieusement.

-Ca va. Elle a juste eu un petit saignement. Il va falloir qu'elle reste allongée. Elle a fait trop d'effort aujourd'hui et apparemment, elle a subi une vive émotion d'après ce qu'elle me dit. 

-Elle vous a dit pourquoi ?

-Elle pense que... vous ne l'aimez plus.

            Séverus sentit de la révolte monter en lui. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela alors qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour elle.

-Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Lui dit-il en haussant la voix.

-Chut ! Je lui ai donné un calmant pour la faire dormir. Ecoutez, je ne connais pas votre sentiment pour cette jeune femme, mais si j'étais vous je serais plus attentionné à elle. Une femme enceinte est très fragile et très susceptible. Je vous conseille donc de la réconforter et de lui expliquer ce que vous ressentez vraiment pour elle. 

            Séverus baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie. Laissez-la se reposer ici cette nuit. Vous la transporterez dans vos appartements demain. Il faudra qu'elle reste couchée de toute façon, au moins pendant deux semaines. 

-Elle doit passer la nuit ici ?

-Il vaut mieux pour elle. De toute façon, elle est profondément endormie. Cela ne servirait à rien de la bouger de place. Et vous en profiterez pour préparer son retour auprès de vous. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Changez donc vos habitudes lugubres ! Egayez un peu votre univers ! Un enfant a besoin de joie, encore plus pour sa mère ! Allez ! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire un effort !

            Mme Pomfresh lui sourit et s'éloigna. Elle disparut de sa vision alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il entra tout de même dans la chambre. Quelques bougies étaient allumées et rendaient l'endroit très sombre. Séverus s'approcha du lit de sa compagne. Julia était paisiblement endormie et il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait de trace de peine sur son visage tant elle paraissait calme, ainsi endormie. Il prit un tabouret et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui caressa le front pour repousser les mèches en bataille qui lui retombaient dessus. Il souleva ensuite son drap et regarda le ventre de Julia. Il plaça ses mains dessus et le caressa. A son grand étonnement, le bébé bougea sous ses mains et lui donna des coups de pied. Il fut très ému de sentir les coups que lui donnaient son fils et ne put retenir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il resta un long moment à contempler le ventre remuer sous ses mains jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte le sorte de sa contemplation.

Il se leva et embrassa Julia sur les lèvres.

-Je viendrais te chercher demain. Lui dit-il en chuchotant.

            Il partit en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. Anna, Karine et Leslie attendaient, très inquiètes.

-Co... Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda Leslie.

-Il faut qu'elle reste couchée. Je viendrais demain pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Pour cette nuit elle restera ici. 

-Tr.. Très bien... Lui dit Anna.

            Elles se poussèrent et le laissèrent sortir et ne rentrèrent qu'une fois qu'elles ne le virent plus dans l'escalier.


	16. La réconciliation

**Chapitre 16 : La réconciliation.**

J'ai suivi le conseil qu'on m'a donné pour changer le format. Je ne sais pas si à l'heure actuelle ça fonctionne mais j'espère que oui ! kiss kiss !

            Le lendemain matin, Séverus se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il se doutait bien que les élèves resteraient plus longtemps couchés étant donné qu'on était dimanche. Il alla donc prendre son petit déjeuner et dès qu'il vit les trois amies de Julia arriver à leur tour, il s'empressa de venir leur parler.

-Bonjour. Leur dit-il.

-Bonjour professeur !

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Vous devriez y aller et attendre qu'elle se réveille ! 

            Séverus ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la grande salle pour se précipiter dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivé devant la chambre des filles, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler comme il l'avait fait et encore moins la laisser dans son désespoir. Il pressa la poignée et entra doucement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et la regarda. Elle était encore endormie mais elle bougeait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il prit le même tabouret qu'il avait prit la veille et attendit qu'elle se réveille. 

            Quelques secondes plus tard, Julia ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'habitua à la lumière et après un moment, son regard se posa sur celui de Séverus. Celui-ci la regardait très profondément. 

-Bonjour. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle, se rappelant de la dispute de la veille.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais.

-Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Comment va le bébé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, froidement.

-Il... Il va très bien. Il faut juste que tu restes couchée pendant quelques jours.

-C'est impossible ! J'ai mes examens à passer !

            Julia commençait à se lever mais une douleur dans le ventre la fit abandonner. Séverus voulut lui remettre son oreiller sous la tête mais elle le repoussa.

-Julia ! Ecoute ! Il faut que tu saches une bonne fois pour toute que je ne t'ai pas trompée ! Tu t'es méprisée !

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Tu es allé la voir alors qu'on allait faire l'amour. Je sais très bien que je te répugnes ! Mon corps n'est plus aussi attirant qu'avant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé imaginer ? Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

            Il la regardait tout aussi intensément qu'il lui parlait. Il lui prit la main qu'elle gardait serrée contre son ventre.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses que tu ne m'attires plus. Tu crois que parce que tu as un ventre plus rond qu'avant, je ne t'aimes plus ? Et tu veux que je te dises ? Hier soir quand je t'ai trouvée allongée sur le sol, te tordant de douleur, j'ai bien crû qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné si quelque chose de grave t'arrivais. Et quand tu dormais, j'ai senti les coups de mon fils dans ton ventre que tu trouves si repoussant ! Je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation auparavant. Un mélange de fierté et de bonheur de le sentir sous mes mains. 

            Julia l'écoutait attentivement, des larmes d'émotion lui coulant sur les joues. 

-Tu me croies maintenant quand je te dis que je t'aime et que ton corps est encore plus beau quand tu es enceinte ? 

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as été faire avec Sinistra ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit si vite ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire pour quelle raison car c'est une surprise. Il fallait que j'y aille parce que je lui avait promis de venir la voir aussitôt que je saurais le sexe du bébé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

-Tu verras...

            Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa en souriant à Julia. Elle lui rendit son sourire et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Le bébé donna de frénétiques coups de pieds qui les fit sursauter tous deux.

-Je crois qu'il est contant qu'on ne soit plus fâchés ! Lui dit-elle en regardant son ventre.

-Tu n'es plus fâchée alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non. Tu as dis les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Et peu m'importe ce que tu es en train de préparer, je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais.

            Séverus se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te lever ? Il faut que tu retournes dans notre chambre. 

-Oui, je crois. Il faut juste que tu m'aides.

            Séverus aida Julia à se lever et passa son bras sous le sien et la supporta pour rentrer jusque dans leurs appartements. Quelques élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs, furent très étonnés de voir le professeur de potions en train de porter sa fiancée, avec son ventre arrondit, marchant aussi vite qu'un escargot. Un simple regard froid vers eux leur fit détourner les yeux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le portrait de la chambre et s'arrêtèrent un moment, Julia ressentant une vive douleur dans le ventre.

-J'ai mal. Est-ce que tu me porter ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

-Accroche-toi ! Lui dit-il en la soulevant et en la prenant dans ses bras. 

            Il annonça son mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur, portant Julia contre lui. Il la coucha dans le lit et l'aida à passer une chemise de nuit propre.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Un peu. Ce va mieux dès que je suis allongée.

-Reposes-toi dans ce cas. Je dois aller travailler dans mon bureau.

-Un dimanche ?

-J'ai du travail en retard. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! Je vais demander à un elfe de t'apporter ton petit déjeuner.

-Tu reviendras vite ?

-Oui. J'en ai pour une heure tout au plus.

            Julia l'enlaça fortement et l'embrassa passionnément. Séverus eut toutes les peines du monde à se libérer de son étreinte mais il réussit et se faufila hors de la chambre.

            Julia attendit son retour en révisant ses leçons pour les examens. Quelques minutes après le départ de Séverus, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Un elfe de maison apparut, portant un plateau dans les mains.

-Entre ! Lui dit Julia en souriant.

-Comment allez-vous Miss ? Lui demanda l'elfe.

-Ca va. J'espère que tu m'as apporté plein de bonnes choses à manger. J'ai une faim de loup !

-Oh ! Oui ! Le professeur Rogue a dit de mettre tout ce qu'on pouvait sur le plateau. Tout ce que Miss aime le plus ! 

-Merci !

-Le professeur Rogue est très gentil maintenant !

-Comment ?

-Avant il ne disait pas s'il vous plaît aux elfes. Il dit merci aussi.

-Il ne vous remerciaient pas ? Il était très méchant dans ce cas !

-Non ! Félis ne doit pas dire de mal du professeur Rogue. C'est un professeur. Félis n'aurait pas dû !

            L'elfe se frappa la tête contre la colonne du lit sous les regards médusés de Julia qui ne savait que faire.

-Non ! Félis ! Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal !

-Félis ne doit pas dire de mal sur un des professeurs ! Professeur Rogue très gentil !

-Oui ! Oui ! Je sais ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te frapper ! 

-Désolé Miss ! Mais Félis le devait ! Un elfe ne doit jamais dire du mal de son maître !

-Mais le Professeur Rogue n'est pas ton maître ! C'est Dumbledore ton maître ! 

            L'elfe sembla réfléchir puis se recula.

-Félis doit partir, Miss ! Merci d'avoir parlé à Félis. Bon appétit Miss.

-Merci Félis. 

            Félis, l'elfe, sortit de la pièce et Julia se retrouva seule devant son plateau de petit déjeuner. Elle se mit donc à manger en espérant qu'elle ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps toute seule. Elle finit son plateau, en laissant une grande partie intacte.

-Ils ont cru qu'on était à quatre dans la chambre ou quoi ? Se demanda-t-elle en reposant le plateau sur le  sol. 

Elle reprit ses révisions et se mit à lire tous ses cours de potions. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Julia entendit le portrait qui pivotait dans le petit salon. Séverus fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait un paquet de parchemins sous le bras. Il posa son tas sur la table et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fiancée. Julia était plongée dans sa lecture et ne leva pas les yeux de sa copie. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou, mais Julia n'y prêta pas plus attention. 

-Et bien ! Quel accueil ! Pour quelqu'un qui voulait que je rentre tôt !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis en pleine révision ! Et de tes cours en plus ! Et je remarque qu'il y a plein de trous dans mes cours ! Regarde !

            Julia lui montra les parchemins où elle avait prit ses notes durant les cours, et où différents passages semblaient manquer. Séverus prit les feuilles et écarquilla un sourcil de mécontentement.

-Tu n'es pas aussi sérieuse que ça apparemment ! Tu as noté les choses que tu savais déjà, je suis sûr, et tu as pratiquement oublié de noter les choses importantes ! 

-Je ne devais pas être assez concentrée ! 

-Oui ! Mais moi j'attends qu'on le soit dans mes cours ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'enlève dix points à Serpentard parce que tu auras oublié de noter les phrases importantes ?

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! Avoir son fiancé qui vous fait monter au septième ciel tous les soirs et qui vous donne des leçons dans la journée !

            Séverus pouffa à la remarque de Julia et lui rendit ses parchemins. 

-Je sais que je peux être très troublant ! Lui dit-il. Que veux-tu ! J'ai du charme !

            Julia lui donna un coup de poing malicieux sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. Séverus rit et lui attrapa la main.

-Je plaisante ! Mais si tu veux je peux te dire ce qui te manque dans tes cours . Tu pourras mieux réviser comme ça ! Mais tu sais je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin ! Tu es ma meilleure élève. 

-Seulement meilleure élève ? Lui demanda Julia en l'enlaçant et en lui souriant.

-Meilleure élève, lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser, meilleure amante –un autre baiser- meilleure future épouse –autre baiser- et meilleure future maman ! 

            Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça à son tour en l'embrassant passionnément. Julia sentait la chaleur monter en elle et ôta sa chemise de nuit. Séverus, cependant relâcha son étreinte.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-Non. Mais tu ne dois pas faire ce genre « d' exercices » ! Pomfresh t'as demandé de rester calme et de te reposer ! Donc pas de folie de ce genre !

-Oh non ! Mais quand est-ce qu'on pourra en faire ?

-Elle a dit que tu devais rester au moins deux semaines couchée.

-DEUX SEMAINES ! Mais je ne tiendrais pas !

-Tu parles de rester allongée ou de faire autre chose ?

-Les deux ! 

-Mais ça passera vite. Tu veux avoir un bébé en parfaite santé ou non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est long !

-Oui et bien en attendant, tu te rallonges et tu dors !

-D'accord mais si tu te couches aussi !

-Tu n'en profiteras pas ? 

-Non ! Juste dormir.

-Très bien !

            Séverus se déshabilla à son tour, tendis que Julia se recouchait. Il vint la rejoindre dans le lit et l'enlaça. Julia était rassurée de sentir son étreinte contre elle et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. 


	17. Les examens

**Chapitre 17 : Les examens**

            Deux heures plus tard, Julia se réveilla, se retrouvant seule dans le lit. Séverus n'était plus dans le lit et était encore moins dans la chambre. Elle se leva et passa sa robe de chambre  pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois sa commission faite, elle retourna dans le lit, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire de sa journée. On frappa à la toile dans le couloir. Julia se releva et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir ses trois amies derrière le portrait.

-Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Entrez !

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne dérange pas ? Demanda Anna.

-Bien sûr ! Il n'est pas là, ne vous en faîtes pas !

            Les trois filles suivirent Julia à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur les sièges que leur présentaient Julia. 

-Alors ? Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Karine.

-Ca va mieux. Il faut juste que je reste allongée. Mais je peux rester assise ! 

-Et pour ta dispute ? 

-Ca s'est arrangé. Je lui ai fait mes excuses.

-Alors, tu n'avais pas compris, c'est ça ?

-Oui. J'ai commis une erreur. Mais maintenant c'est fini ! 

-Tant mieux ! Au fait Karine nous a dit que tu avais acheté plein de choses pour le bébé ?

-Oui ! Je vais vous les montrer.

            Julia se leva et alla chercher les affaires qu'elle avait achetées en ville la veille, et que Séverus avait soigneusement rangées dans une commode. Elle ramena le tout en les portant sur ses bras, son crâne ne dépassant que de quelques centimètres de derrière le tas. Elle déposa les affaires sur la table et se rassit sur sa chaise. Puis elle fit passer les petits vêtements à ses amies qui étaient émerveillées.

-C'est trop mignon ce que font les moldus ! Dit Anna.

-Regarde celui-là ! Dit Leslie.

            Du bruit se fit entendre dans le petit salon. Les filles ne savaient pas comment agir face à leur professeur de potion. Après tout elles étaient dans sa chambre et elles ne savaient pas s'il apprécierait beaucoup ça. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il les vit. Anna, Leslie et Karine se levèrent timidement.

-Bonjour professeur !

-Bonjour. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Demanda Julia en se levant difficilement de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas couchée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Elles sont venues me rendre une petite visite. J'ai quand même le droit de voir mes amies ? Je m'ennuie ici toute seule !

-Oui et bien maintenant je suis rentré alors tu retournes te coucher ! 

-Vous voyez que tout est arrangé ! Une vrai mère poule ! Dit Julia à l'adresse de ses amies.

            Séverus la regardait froidement. Les filles décidèrent qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

-On y va Julia. On te laisse te reposer. Au revoir professeur. Salut Ju !

            Leslie, Anna et Karine sortirent de la chambre et les laissèrent seuls. Julia se dirigea vers lui, visiblement en colère.

-Dis donc, est-ce que tu vas me dire aussi qui je dois avoir comme amis ? 

-Je ne veux pas te choisir quoi que ce soit. Il faut que tu te reposes, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te tordes encore de douleur parce que tu auras fais trop d'effort.

-Nous n'avons fait que parler. Il n'y a pas de mal à parler ! Ouille. 

-Tu vois ! Il faut que tu restes couchée !

            Séverus l'aida à s'approcher du lit et l'aida à se recoucher.

-J'en ai assez ! Je veux juste continuer... à ... vivre normalement....

            Julia fondit en larmes dans les bras de Séverus. Il lui caressa la tête comme à son habitude afin de la calmer.

-Je sais que c'est pénible de rester toute seule allongée dans ton lit, mais est-ce que tu veux un bébé en pleine santé ou bien risquer de le perdre ? 

-Je... sais... Mais je m'ennuie. Et j'ai besoin de toi... De te sentir...

-Je sais ! Mais tu dois attendre un peu. Après tout, tu as bien patienté au début de l'année pendant les cours de potions.

            Julia se mit à rire soudainement face à cette remarque, elle ajouta même :

-Oui ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais me faire signe.

-Te faire signe ? Comment ça ?

-Me faire comprendre que tu voulais qu'on commence quelque chose...

            Julia le regarda en lui souriant. Séverus cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par son signe. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient et lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te faire comme signe mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait le premier pas !

-Oui, d'accord ! Mais je savais que tu voulais le faire ! Souviens-toi de notre première fois ! Tu transpirais tellement que j'ai cru que tu allais tomber en syncope !

-Je ne transpirais pas ! C'est faux ! Je devais sûrement avoir mangé quelque chose qui était mal passé !

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Je sentais bien que tu tremblais. Tu n'osais pas aller plus loin.

-Aller plus loin ? C'est toi qui as été plus loin.

-Oh ! Moi je n'ai fais que t'embrasser et puis j'ai reculé. C'est toi qui as continué ! Et tu n'avais pas l'air de ne pas vouloir ! Et je sentais bien que tu étais près de moi quand je préparais la potion je pouvais sentir ton souffle dans mon cou.

-Ah ! Ca ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ton parfum et ta belle nuque qui m'ont attirés !

-Tu étais vraiment près ?

-Oui. Je ne devais pas être à plus de vingt centimètres de toi.

-Dites donc, monsieur le professeur, est-ce une façon de donner un cours à son élève ?

            Séverus lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il l'allongea sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la passion qui l'emportait mais tentait tout de même de s'arrêter.

-On ne... devrait pas... tu dois te reposer....

-Je me... reposerais après...

            Ils étaient emportés par le désir et continuèrent à s'embrasser en commençant à se déshabiller mutuellement. Julia lui ôta tous ses vêtements et fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait troqué son habituelle chemise blanche à boutons contre une qui ne comportait qu'un seul et unique bouton pour le col. Elle lui enleva donc par la tête. Suivirent son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il se retrouva nu sur elle et se mit à lui caresser les seins. Julia poussa un petit gémissement sous la pression des doigts de son fiancé.

-Tu as mal ? 

-Ils sont justes un peu plus sensibles. Fait doucement, c'est tout.

-Tu vois bien qu'on ne devrait pas...

            Julia le tut d'un baiser fougueux, qui lui fit ne plus penser à la douleur de sa compagne. Il la caressa longtemps avant de s'insinuer en elle. Il essaya de ne pas la heurter et donna de petits coups de reins. Cela suffit à Julia qui sentait sa douleur complètement disparaître pour laisser la place à un grand plaisir qui lui avait manqué depuis la veille. Elle se laissa emporter par la passion, incitant son fiancé à continuer, ne voulant plus qu'il la quitte, voulant toujours le sentir contre elle. Ils jouirent en même temps, s'effondrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

            Sentant le souffle revenir à la normale, Julia l'embrassa à nouveau. Séverus la regardait, un léger sentiment d'inquiétude sur le visage.

-Tu es sûres que tu vas bien ?

-Absolument : Je dirais même que je me sens mieux maintenant !

            Elle lui sourit, ce qui le rassura. Il l'embrassa à son tour et s'assit sur le lit. Il se leva et se rhabilla.

-Tu pars déjà ? Lui demanda Julia.

-Oui. Je vais nous chercher un repas.

-Tu manges avec moi ?

-Oui. 

            Cette réponse plût à Julia qui lui afficha un sourire en retour. Séverus se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre.             Julia en profita pour réviser d'autres matières.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, Séverus revint avec un plateau garni de divers mets copieux. Il les déposa sur la petite table et demanda à sa fiancée de le rejoindre.

-J'arrive ! Je fini juste ma feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

-Histoire.

-On verra tes cours de potions après manger. 

-Oui.

            Julia ne levait même pas la tête de ses feuilles, tant elle était absorbée par ses leçons. Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle vint le retrouver et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses plus diverses les unes que les autres. Une fois repue, Julia repartit sur le lit et se replongea dans ses révisions. Séverus remit tous les plats sur le plateau et vint la rejoindre une fois sa besogne achevée.

-Tiens ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant les feuilles de potions.

-AH ! Non ! Lui dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu écoutes ce que je te dis et tu remets les phrases où il faut ! 

-Tu ne peux pas me le faire ? J'ai un tas de leçons à revoir !

-Non. 

            C'était un non catégorique et Julia savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle reprit ses feuilles et l'écouta débiter ses paroles en notant ce qui lui manquait dans ses cours. 

A la fin de la journée, Julia avait révisé la plupart des matières qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir. Elle avait une terrible migraine et était fatiguée. 

-Tu en fais trop. Lui soutint Séverus en la voyant grimacer et se tenir le ventre.

-C'est juste de la fatigue. Je vais me reposer un peu et ça ira mieux après.

-Je vais encore aller chercher de la nourriture. Je vais finir par demander à ce qu'on amène les repas ici, ça m'évitera de me déplacer.

-Mmmmh mmmmh.

            Julia était allongée sur le côté et s'endormait déjà. Séverus la couvrit et sortit. 

            Les deux semaines de repos de Julia passèrent lentement pour elle. Elle s'ennuyait ferme toute la journée toute seule. Elle ne pouvait que réviser et recopier les leçons de ses camarades de classe qui lui prêtaient leurs devoirs. Au bout de ce congé, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir retourner en cours. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine mais elle voulait assister tout de même aux cours. Lorsqu'elle retourna en cours de botanique le lundi, ses amies restèrent à ses côtés pour lui parler de l'arrivée du bébé. Elles n'avaient plus que ça à la bouche. D'après l'oncle de Karine, le bébé devrait être né vers la mi-août. Julia redoutait de devoir passer tout l'été sans pouvoir faire beaucoup de gestes. Sa grossesse serait très pénible à cette période. 

            La dernière semaine de cours passa vite contrairement aux deux semaines de répit de Julia et l'heure des examens arriva enfin. Julia était stressée et Séverus  n'essayait même plus de l'encourager, de la réconforter. Il s'était fait envoyer balader tant de fois qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Le jour J, Julia ne put rien avaler et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle se rendit à son premier examen, celui d'histoire de la magie. 

            Toutes les matières suivirent ensuite et elle eut une certaine appréhension lorsque arriva celle des potions. Qu'est-ce que Séverus pourrait bien lui inventer ? Ce matin-là, Séverus lui avait laissé quelques indices sur les potions qu'il allait proposer. Il l'avait également prévenue qu'en raison de leur liaison, un autre professeur d'une école écossaise l'assisterait pour vérifier l'examen.

            Julia attendit que Séverus vienne la chercher après l'élève qui passait avant elle. Elle se rongeait les sangs en attendant son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et elle se leva. L'élève sortit, la mine abattue, ce qui paniqua encore plus Julia. Séverus sortit et lui fit signe de venir. Elle s'avança et entra dans la salle. Il referma derrière elle et lui demanda de s'asseoir. 

            L'autre professeur était assis sur un siège à côté de celui de Séverus. Les deux hommes s'assirent en face d'elle et Séverus, voyant l'état de panique de sa compagne, tenta de la calmer.

-Ca va aller Julia ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Oui.

-Bien ! Mademoiselle, je suis le professeur Irlies de l'école de Derions. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Oui.

-Donc, vous vous doutez bien que ce que va vous faire faire votre... professeur... sera du même niveau que vos camarades de classe !

            L'homme avait quelque chose de désagréable dans la voix, ce qui ne plut pas à Julia.

-Mais j'y comptes bien ! Lui répondit-elle.

            Le professeur fut quelque peu déstabilisé et laissa la parole à Séverus.

-Voilà les questions. Lui dit Séverus en lui tendant un parchemin. 

            Julia dû répondre aux questions le plus rapidement possible. Et cela fut une chose très facile étant donné que tout ce qu'elle avait noté sur ses parchemins étaient les principales réponses. Séverus lui avait donc donné un coup de pouce en lui donnant seulement les phrases qu'elle avait notées dans ses cours. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit le papier elle lui sourit. Elle fut heureuse de le voir en faire autant après avoir lu ses réponses.

-On va passer à la pratique. Lui dit-il en se levant.

            Julia tira un parchemin au sort et tira celui avec la potion qu'elle devrait réaliser. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le lut. Elle lut ensuite à haute voix, en leur tendant le papier :

-Potion de Wendragt.

            Ils se regardèrent avec Séverus et pensèrent à la même chose. Le premier soir qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. 

-J'espère que je vais me souvenir de ce qu'il faut faire ! Annonça Julia d'un ton ironique. 

            Seul Séverus esquissa un sourire. L'autre professeur ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et lui intima de commencer la potion. Heureusement pour elle, Julia savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle avait du moins retenu les choses les plus importantes. Cette potion était vue en fin d'année pour les élèves mais elle avait bénéficié du cours avant eux, bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout suivi du cours. A la fin de sa préparation, les deux professeurs se concertèrent en vérifiant la clarté et la consistance de la potion, et surtout son effet.

Finalement, le professeur Irlies lui dit :

-Très bonne potion Mademoiselle ! Je vous félicite ! Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Rogue ?

-Elle l'a parfaitement réussie ! Répondit Séverus en souriant à Julia.

-Bien ! Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune ! Lui dit le professeur.

            Julia sortit en les saluant et en souriant à Séverus, lui faisant comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il vienne la voir à la fin des examens de la journée.

            Au repas du soir, les conversations restèrent ciblées sur le dernier examen qu'ils avaient eu, celui de potion, et tous furent ravis d'avoir tiré un exercice de potion plus simple qu'il le pensaient.

-C'est grâce à notre future Madame Rogue ! Plaisanta Karine auprès des autres élèves.

            Les autres se mirent à rire mais se ressaisirent en portant un toast en l'honneur de Julia pour qui ils avaient une grande estime et en qui ils pensaient qu'elle avait eu une certaine influence sur leur professeur de potion pour mettre des sujets simples.

            Le soir venu, Julia se dirigea vers la salle commune où se tenait une sorte de petite fête pour fêter la fin de l'année et la fin des études à Poudlard des dernières années. Julia avait demandé à Séverus de venir faire un petit tour pour saluer une dernière fois ses élèves. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, elle fut surprise de se voir assaillie par tous les élèves de sa classe, l'emmenant de force dans un coin de la pièce en lui fermant les yeux. Julia avança à tâtons en s'aidant d'une personne. Lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée, Julia eut le droit d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle vit les cadeaux devant elle.

            Des paquets étaient empilés les uns sur les autres sur une table. Leslie demanda à Julia de s'approcher de celle-ci. Julia ne savait trop que dire devant toute cette attention.

-Voilà Rogue ! Annonça Anna à l'oreille de Leslie. 

            En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Séverus apparut dans la salle commune. Les élèves le saluèrent en l'applaudissant. Julia se mit à rire devant l'air surpris que prenait son fiancé.

-Professeur ! Venez !  Lui dit Anna.

            Il s'avança et alla se placer aux côtés de sa compagne.

-Nous profitons de ces derniers moments pour faire cette petite soirée. Et en même temps pour vous offrir à tous deux ces présents qui vous seront utiles lorsque le bébé sera là. Et je suis sûre que ce sera un beau bébé. N'est-ce pas Julia ? Lui dit Karine.

            La dénommée lui sourit. 

-Bien ! Si vous voulez ouvrir les paquets ! Leur dit Anna.

            Ils se tournèrent vers la table et Séverus laissa le soin à sa compagne de déballer tous les paquets. Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Divers vêtements, accessoires, ou encore jouets pour enfants, remplissaient la table. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de tout déballer, Julia se tourna vers ses camarades, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci... vraiment merci du fond du cœur. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous nous ayez soutenu... et j'ai une chance incroyable d'avoir des amies pareilles...

            Sur ce, Julia, Leslie, Anna et Karine se serrèrent toutes les quatre en cercle, Julia laissant ses larmes couler de bonheur et à la fois de tristesse de ne bientôt plus les voir à Poudlard.

-Bon ! On va pas passer la soirée à pleurer ! Reprit Karine en s'essuyant les yeux. Tout le monde se sert à boire et à manger ! 

            Les élèves se servirent copieusement en confiseries et en jus d'oranges ou de citrouille, et se mirent à discuter par petits groupes. Tous les élèves de Serpentards remplirent bientôt la salle commune, les plus jeunes souhaitant bonne chance aux aînés.

            Julia discutait avec ses amies et d'autres filles des cadeaux et du bébé, tendis que Séverus parlait avec Malefoy, qui était venu se joindre aux autres après la distribution de cadeaux. Julia jetait vers eux deux des regards interrogateurs. Elle fit le tour des élèves pour les remercier et pour parler de l'avenir après Poudlard. Elle revint vers Séverus lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci la regarder de loin. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu ! Lui dit-elle.

-Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on serait reparti avec tout ça ! Lui répondit-il en montrant les paquets qui s'entassaient sur la table.

-C'est une vrai surprise ! Je suis très contente qu'ils m'aient offert tout ça ! Et dire que je doutais d'eux au début ! 

-Tu doutais des Serpentards ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant, très étonné.

-Pas seulement d'eux, de tous les élèves en général. Après qu'ils aient su pour notre liaison, j'ai bien cru qu'ils enverraient des hiboux à leurs parents. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. 

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème !

-Je sais. Mais j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot ! Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

            Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que des regards étaient tournés vers eux et ce n'est que lorsque Leslie se mit à tousser qu'ils décollèrent leurs lèvres. Ils regardèrent en direction de Leslie et virent les élèves qui souriaient ou certains qui prenaient une teinte légèrement rougie par la gène. 

-Désolée de vous interrompre ! Leur dit-elle.

            Julia libéra Séverus en souriant et resta à ses côtés. 

-J'espère que nos cadeaux vous ont plu ! Bien que tout soit pour le bébé, mais c'était juste pour vous montrer notre joie envers cet heureux événement. 

-Tu m'impressionnes pour tes discours Leslie ! Plaisanta Julia. 

            Tous se mirent à rire et Leslie prit une teinte rosée. 

-Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à tous d'avoir vos ASPIC ! 

            Des cris d'approbation émergèrent de la salle commune des Serpentards et les élèves se dispersèrent en parlant. Leslie, Anna et Karine s'approchèrent du couple.

-Merci pour cette surprise les filles. Leur dit Julia.

-De rien ! Vous nous avez apporté une année très riche en rebondissements, il faut le dire ! Vous méritiez bien un petit quelque chose ! Vous voulez de l'aide pour ramener tout ça ? Leur dit Karine.

-Je veux bien. Lui dit Julia.

            Séverus prit plusieurs paquets et les filles prirent le reste. Ils s'éloignèrent de la salle commune en saluant les élèves au passage et partirent en direction de la chambre du professeur de potions.

            Arrivés là-bas, Séverus donna le mot de passe et fit pivoter le portrait où ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. 

-Vous n'avez qu'à poser ça là ! Leur dit Julia en désignant la petite table dans la chambre.

            Les trois filles déposèrent les divers paquets tendis que Séverus se débarrassait des siens en les mettant sur le lit. Les filles se réunirent au centre de la pièce pour saluer une dernière fois le couple. Julia les enlaça une par une en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour avoir leur examen lors des résultats le mois prochain. 

-Et toi aussi ! Lui dit Anna. Tu as intérêts à l'avoir ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies eu une mauvaise note en potion ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ca ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur a bien pu dire sur moi ! Lui répondit Julia en lançant un regard sournois à Séverus.

            Séverus lui sourit ironiquement avant de lui répondre.

-Ah ! Ca tu ne le sauras que dans quelques temps. 

-En attendant repose-toi bien ! Je crois que tu en as grand besoin ! Conseilla Anna à Julia. 

-Promis ! Encore merci pour tout ! Leur dit-elle en les raccompagnant vers la sortie. 

            Quand Julia revint dans la chambre elle trouva Séverus en train de ranger les affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Il se retourna et la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

            Il s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant.

-Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Sinon, tu ne me regarderais pas de cette façon !

            Séverus était maintenant en face d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Je me disais juste que bientôt j'aurais en face de moi ma charmante femme qui n'aura plus besoin d'aller en cours. Et qui travaillera à mes côtés je l'espère.

-C'est une proposition ?

-Tu pourrais devenir mon assistante en cours. 

-Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée. Se voir toute la journée, plus le soir, bref tout le temps... Ca peut devenir très vite embarrassant dans un couple ! Ne te vexes pas ! Je le sais mieux que toi ! Tu n'as pas eu d'aventure comme moi. Je sais que quand on reste ensemble 24 heures sur 24, ce n'est pas bon. 

-C'est dommage. J'aurais apprécié ta présence durant mes cours. 

-Tu sais très bien donner tes cours sans moi. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour ça ! Je verrais plutôt pour trouver un poste au Ministère.

-Tu as l'intention de travailler en dehors de Poudlard ? Répliqua Séverus en s'énervant quelque peu.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée !

-Je te rappelles que nous allons avoir un enfant, et je veux que tu l'élèves...

-Au début d'accord, mais quand il aura grandi, je ne veux pas rester ici. 

-Tu n'en voudras pas d'autre ?

-Maintenant tu veux une famille nombreuse ? Attends seulement d'en avoir un seul pour le moment et après on en reparlera !

-C'est toi qui me suppliera pour faire un petit frère à Dorian. ;-)

-Dorian ? Demanda Julia, surprise.

-Oui. J'ai pensé à ce prénom. Il m'est venu à l'esprit l'autre jour en feuilletant un livre. 

-Dorian. C'est drôle mais j'aime bien ce prénom. Dorian Rogue. Ca  fait pas un peut trop de « r » ?

-Mais non. Mais si tu n'aimes pas ce prénom, tu n'as qu'à en choisir un autre.

-Non ! C'est très bien ! Je choisirais le prochain !

-Ah ! Tu vois que tu en veux d'autres !

            Julia pouffa de rire devant l'air têtu que prenait Séverus devant le fait d'avoir d'autres enfants. 

-Tu verras ! Je sais très bien que tu en voudras d'autres...

            Julia le stoppa d'un baiser en l'enlaçant. 

-Pour le moment, profitons encore de ce qu'on est que tous les deux pour faire autre chose que de penser aux noms de nos futurs enfants.

            Séverus la regarda, amusé. Julia lui ôta sa robe de sorcier et le poussa vers le lit. Elle continua de l'embrasser en le déshabillant. Elle se releva et le laissa enlever son pantalon tendis qu'elle ôtait ses vêtements. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui et s'apprêtait à se pencher à nouveau sur lui quand une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus.

-Il bouge... Lui dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son ventre. 

-Bien sûr qu'il bouge !

-Je ne l'avais jamais senti bouger autant ! Touche ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. 

            Elle plaça la main de son fiancé sur le ventre rond et ils sentirent ensemble les coups que donnaient le fœtus. 

-Il est drôlement agité ! Lui dit-il en recevant un coup de pied dans le creux de la main.

-C'est qu'il doit être pressé de recevoir un immense câlin tout comme sa maman !

            Séverus la regarda, encore assis sur le lit et lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui. Il lui ôta les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait encore sur elle et la laissa tomber sur lui.

-Attends ! Ca ne vas pas être pratique comme ça ! Lui dit-elle en sentant son poids peser sur son ventre. Mets-toi derrière moi. 

            Julia se mit en position fœtale et attendit que Séverus se place derrière elle . Il l'enlaça en lui caressant les seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Julia passa son bras autour du cou de son fiancé en tournant la tête vers lui. Il se pencha vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Ses mains descendaient vers le bas ventre de Julia et se mirent à fouiller son intimité. Elle se mit à souffler de plaisir sous l'effet des caresses et l'incita à continuer. Elle le sentit qui s'introduisait lentement en elle et l'aida dans ses mouvements de va et vient. Il continuait de l'embrasser de plus en plus énergiquement, accélérant ses gestes et leur procurant un grand plaisir à tous deux. Ils ralentirent les mouvements après avoir ressenti leur extase commune et restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Séverus sortit d'elle et elle se retourna. 

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-il le visage proche du sien.

-Je t'aime aussi. 

            Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	18. Les vacances d'été

**Chapitre 18 : Les vacances d'été**.

            Deux jours après les examens, l'école était définitivement finie et s'est dans un grand brouhaha que les élèves partirent en direction de la gare. Julia avait tenu à accompagner ses camarades pour leur dire un dernier au revoir. Séverus était contre compte tenu de son état et le départ de ses amies risquait de la perturber. Mais Julia lui avait tenu tête et s'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la gare. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, les élèves des autres maisons furent étonnés de voir le professeur de potions sur le quai. Mais lorsqu'ils virent sa compagne à quelques mètres de là, ils cessèrent de se poser des questions. Julia serrait ses amies l'une après l'autre, toutes les quatre en train de verser des torrents de larmes.

-Je vous promet de vous écrire quand le bébé sera là. Il faudra que vous veniez le voir ! 

-On te le promet ! Lui dit Karine. De toute façon on ne te laissera pas tomber ! On viendra souvent te faire des petites visites ! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça !

            Les sanglots échappèrent à Karine, qui était réputée comme quelqu'un de solide, mais l'émotion était si forte qu'elle ne put se l'empêcher.

-Et ben si tu pleures encore plus que nous ! Lui dit Leslie.

            Elles se mirent à rire et se séparèrent. Séverus vint rejoindre sa fiancée, qui souriait à ses amies, et l'enlaça par la taille.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui... Lui répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

            Une sonnerie retentie qui annonça le départ du train. Les derniers élèves montèrent dans les wagons et les portes se fermèrent derrière eux. Les trois amies de Julia passèrent leurs têtes par la fenêtre d'un compartiment en face de Julia et Séverus. La locomotive de tête démarra et le reste du convoi commença sa lente progression à sa suite.

-On t'écrira Ju ! 

-Moi aussi ! Prenez soin de vous ! Leur répondit Julia en avançant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on viendra te voir, promis ! Fais attention à toi !

-Et ne fais pas trop d'efforts, compris ? Hurla Karine alors que la locomotive accélérait.

            Elles firent des signes d'adieu en balançant leurs bras au gré du vent. Julia en fit de même en agitant les deux bras. Bientôt le train se fit de plus en plus minuscule, ayant totalement disparu de son champs de vision après quelques secondes. Elle continuait de fixer l'horizon, espérant peut-être apercevoir le visage d'une de ses amies. Elle était déjà nostalgique et repensait à l'année qu'elle avait vécue avec elles, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais souvent en leur compagnie, mais plutôt avec son futur époux. Cette pensée la fit sortir de son état de nostalgie et se tourna vers Séverus. Celui-ci attendait un peu en arrière. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle remarqua qu'il souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je suis juste étonné que tu ne t'effondres pas à l'idée que tes amies soient parties.

-C'est malin ! Mais je te signale que je ne pleure pas... Lui dit-elle, la gorge nouée. 

-Ce n'est pas loin ! Plaisanta-t-il.

            Julia sentit les larmes monter rapidement devant cette remarque. Elle tentait de refouler sa tristesse mais il ne s'était pas privé pour lui rappeler un détail douloureux. Elle se mit à pleurer en baissant la tête.

-Merci... Lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. 

            Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa tête sur son épaule pour la consoler.

-Je suis désolé. Je me doutais bien que ça te ferait de la peine... mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Finit-il sur un ton joyeux.

            Cela fit rire Julia et elle releva sa tête. Elle lui cogna l'épaule comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était fâchée contre ses plaisanteries.

-Je préfère quand tu souris ! Lui dit-il en lui tenant le menton.

-Mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien te voir tout le temps comme ça ! 

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Et bien tout simplement que tu ne souris qu'à moi et jamais aux autres. Je te jure on dirait un vieux bougon qui n'aime personne.

-Si, je t'aime toi et je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres.

            Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le quai de la gare pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Julia sente des douleurs dans le ventre.

-Hummm. Ca me tire. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer ! Lui dit-elle en appuyant sur son ventre.

-Tu vois, tu fais trop d'effort ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

-Tu peux nous faire transplaner pour nous rapprocher ?

-A vos ordres mademoiselle !

-Bientôt madame ! Corrigea Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui mais je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu te charges de l'organisation de tout le mariage avant ça !

-Très drôle ! Ca peut toujours être une fille ! On ne sait jamais, le docteur s'est peut-être trompé ! 

-N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Nous avions un pari et j'ai gagné ! Donc c'est ton travail ! 

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser m'occuper de tout ! 

-Tu demanderas à ta mère ! C'est toujours la mère de la mariée qui s'occupe de tout après tout !

-En parlant de ma mère, elle voudrait bien rencontrer son futur gendre !

            Séverus s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Ta mère souhaite me rencontrer ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle le veut ! Après tout elle vit toute seule et il est bien normal qu'elle voit à quoi ressemble le professeur qui va lui confisquer sa fille !

-Confisquer sa fille. Voilà un terme assez étrange ! Mais soit, puisqu'elle veut me voir, nous irons lui rendre visite cet été, avant que le bébé ne naisse.

-Je l'entendais bien de cette façon !

            Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château. Ils avancèrent et se mirent en route pour rentrer. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs professeurs qui partaient en vacance à bord des calèches. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur de DCFM étaient dans la même calèche et saluèrent de la main le professeur Rogue et Julia. 

-Et bien ! Il ne va rester personne au château ! On va être seulement tous les deux ?

-A dire vrai, Personne ne reste dans le château l'été. Nous partons tous. 

-Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Je croyais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai tout arrangé. J'ai une maison à la campagne et...

-Tu as une maison à la campagne et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? 

-C'était une surprise. Et je ne voulais te le dire qu'une fois rentré, mais tu m'as posé la question avant.

-Oh ! Désolé d'avoir gâché ta surprise mais tu es un amour d'avoir organisé ça !

            Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en l'enlaçant par la taille.

-Mais il y a un problème. Et le bébé ? Il est censé arriver en août et comment est-ce que je vais faire quand je devrais accoucher ?

-J'irai trouver la sage-femme du contré. C'est une femme qui a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Elle a assisté ma mère quand....

-Quand tu es né ? C'est elle qui t'as mise au monde ?

            Séverus lui sourit pour toute réponse.

-Et bien ! Ca va lui faire étrange de faire naître le fils de celui qu'elle a vu naître !

            Il l'embrassa sur la tête et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. 

-Pfiou ! J'ai besoin de m'asseoir un peu ! Lui dit-elle en entrant dans le hall.

-Ce que tu as besoin surtout c'est de t'allonger. Je vais te faire couler un bain et tu vas rester sage pendant ce moment. D'accord ?

-A vos ordres chef ! Lui dit-elle en prenant la position d'un soldat. 

-Je ne plaisante pas ! 

            Il l'aida à descendre les marches en la soutenant par le bras. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre de Séverus -et par conséquent la sienne- et entrèrent à l'intérieur. 

-Tu te déshabilles pendant que je fais couler l'eau. 

            Séverus la laissa seule dans la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Julia retira la légère robe qu'elle portait et passa son peignoir. Elle était démoralisée de voir qu'elle n'arrivait même plus a fermer le cordon autour de son ventre. Elle ouvrit le peignoir et alla se regarder dans la glace.

-Oh là là ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il est énorme ce bébé !  Dit-elle en caressant son ventre, qui il fallait l'avouer était loin d'être mince. Il avait prit de l'ampleur durant ces derniers mois et Julia ne supportait plus de se voir aussi grosse.

-Moi je trouve que tu es très belle comme ça ! Lui dit Séverus qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. 

            Pour appuyer ce qu'il disait il passa ses bras autour du ventre de sa compagne et l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu ne trouves pas que je suis vraiment... grosse ? Regarde moi ça ! Je ne peux même plus fermer ma robe de chambre !

-C'est normal ! Tu retrouveras ta taille dans quelques temps ! Pour le moment, viens t'allonger !

            Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il lui enleva son peignoir et l'aida à entrer dans l'eau. Elle s'assit contre la paroi et se laissa aller à la chaleur de l'eau. Elle regarda Séverus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas ?

-Il faut que je prépare nos affaires. 

-Ca peut attendre ! Je me sens toute seule ! 

-Il faut que tu te reposes ! Combien de fois est-ce que je devrais te le dire ?

            Il sortit vivement de la salle de bain, un peu fâché. Julia se mit à bouder de son refus. 

Elle se calma et ferma les yeux. Elle l'entendait qui préparait les bagages dans la chambre. Elle repensa soudain à un détail important.

-N'oublie pas les affaires pour le bébé ! Lui cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

-Je le sais ! S'offusqua-t-il.

            Julia sourit et referma les yeux. Elle somnola pendant plusieurs minutes et ne se réveilla que lorsque Séverus vint lui caresser la joue.

-Oh ! Je me suis encore endormie ! Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Du calme ! C'est bon pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu te reposes ! 

-Tu as fini de tout préparer ?

-Oui. Il ne manque plus que quelque chose d'essentiel pour les vacances.

-Quoi ?

-Toi ! Plaisanta-t-il.

            Julia lui lança de l'eau à la figure, ce qui le surprit. Il lui rendit son geste et ils commencèrent une autre bataille d'eau qui était devenu un de leurs jeux.

-Tu vas encore avoir mal au ventre ! Arrête ! Lui dit-il en essayant de calmer le jeu.

-Mon ventre va très bien ! 

            Dès qu'ils eurent vidé l'eau du bain, Séverus l'aida à sortir et à se sécher. 

-Tu t'habilles et nous y allons.

-Déjà ? Mais on n'a rien dit à Dumbledore...

-Il est déjà au courant ! Je pars toutes les années au même endroit.

-Je vais chambouler tes habitudes alors !

-Mais j'en suis ravi ! Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire !

            Ils s'embrassèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain. Julia s'habilla en mettant une salopette légère afin d'être à l'aise, mais regretta son geste en se regardant dans la glace.

-Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'air d'un... pachyderme là-dedans !

            Séverus se mit à rire face à l'expression de Julia. Il s'approcha d'elle et recommença ses caresses.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ravissante ! Alors arrête un peu de te voir comme une horreur et tu verras que tu seras heureuse de te voir comme ça !

            Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. 

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. Sinon on ne verra pas le soleil se coucher.

-Le soleil se coucher ? Pourquoi, c'est important ?

-Oui. Je veux que tu voies l'endroit où nous allons.

-Ah ! très bien ! Alors en route !

            Ils se mirent devant la cheminée et Julia attendit qu'il parte en premier.

-Tu dis juste "chez Séverus".

-C'est assez simple !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de choisir des noms complexes ! A tout de suite.

-A tout de suite !

            Séverus prononça le nom et disparut après avoir lancé la poudre de cheminette. Julia entra à son tour et en fit autant. Elle réapparut dans une autre cheminée où Séverus sortait juste.

-On a failli se rentrer dedans ! Plaisanta Julia en l'attrapant par la manche.

            Séverus l'aida à sortir et ils se secouèrent pour se débarrasser de la poudre de cheminette. Cette fois Julia avait prévu le coup, elle s'était recouverte d'un drap pour ne pas se salir. Séverus s'était mis à rire en la voyant arriver de la sorte.

-Oui mais au moins je n'ai pas à reprendre de bain ! 

-Dommage.

-Pourquoi dommage ?

-Moi je vais devoir en prendre un. Quel dommage que tu n'es pas à en prendre un !

            Julia écarquilla les sourcils de surprise et se jeta contre lui. Elle prit un peu de suie qu'il avait sur ses vêtements avec les doigts et s'en passa sur le visage.

-Maintenant, il faut que je me lave ! Je suis toute sale ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

            Il se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Tu es vraiment unique ! Lui dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

            Ils passèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Mais Julia ne distinguait pas vraiment bien étant donné que les volets étaient tirés. 

-Tu veux peut-être visiter avant ? Lui demanda Séverus.

-Je verrai ça après. Tu m'as déjà fait languir tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas attendre encore une heure !

-Et bien ! On n'est pas très patiente ! 

-Ce sont mes hormones qui ne le sont pas ! Je crois que ça décuple le désir quand on est enceinte !

-Tu m'en diras tant !

-Où est la salle de bain ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

-A l'étage.

            Elle courut, ne le lâchant pas d'un pouce et elle se dirigea à l'étage.

-A gauche au fond du couloir ! Lui dit-il.

-A gauche... Ah ! Ca y est !

            Elle poussa la porte et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. 

-Tu remplies la baignoire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui lâchant le bras.

-Mais bien sûr...           

            Il ouvrit les robinets et commença à se déshabiller. Julia fit apparaître des bougies à l'aide de sa baguette et Séverus l'aida à les allumer. Julia se déshabilla à son tour sous les yeux de son compagnon. Arrivée au niveau de ses sous-vêtements, il l'arrêta de la main.

-Non ! Ca c'est moi qui le fait ! Lui dit-il en se plaçant devant elle.

            Julia lui sourit et se laissa enlever les deux derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Séverus retira lentement les lanières de son soutien gorge et le dégrafa. Il libéra la poitrine, doublée de volume –ce qui lui plaisait assez- et se mit à sucer les tétons qui s'offraient à lui. 

-Fais doucement, ils sont très sensible en ce moment ! Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Je vais être très doux... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant. 

            Il continua de l'embrasser en la caressant et descendit son autre main sur le tissu du slip de sa fiancée. Il s'amusa à passer ses doigts au  dessus du triangle blanc en insistant dans le creux qui se dessinait. Lentement il passa sa main en dessous et la caressa avec douceur. Julia sentit le désir monter en elle rapidement et souffla en l'embrassant. Il fit glisser le slip sur le sol et continua son exploration.

-Viens, on va dans l'eau ! Lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

            Séverus arrêta ses caresses le temps d'entrer dans l'eau et d'aider sa compagne à en faire autant. Il s'assit et attendit que Julia vienne se placer sur lui. Elle se mit à califourchon et l'enlaça de ses jambes. Il redescendit sa main au niveau du bas ventre et continua de la caresser en l'embrassant gentiment. Tout d'un coup, Julia l'embrassa violemment, sentant le désir se propager en elle et n'y tenant plus, elle explosa dans un râle de plaisir. Elle ne cessa pas de l'embrasser et descendit sa main à son tour sous l'eau et attrapa le membre de son fiancé. Elle se mit à agiter ses doigts dans des mouvements verticaux et le laissa s'emplir du même désir qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Elle sentit qu'il avait du mal à l'embrasser tant il était prit par le plaisir qui montait en lui. Elle releva sa tête et l'observa. Il fermait les yeux et se pinçait les lèvres. Elle accentua les mouvements et vit qu'il se retenait en s'accrochant aux montants de la baignoire. Il explosa comme elle venait de le faire et poussa un grognement de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'embrassa furieusement, ne voulant certainement pas arrêter leur plaisir ici. Il l'aida à se placer sur lui et commença ses mouvements de va et vient en elle. Avec la grosseur de son ventre, Julia ne pouvait pas réellement se coller contre lui, elle se releva donc et dans les remous de l'eau qui suivaient leurs mouvements, elle se mouvait en lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment avant de déclancher un orgasme commun. Ils se calmèrent tous deux et Julia se retourna pour se lover contre lui. Il l'enlaça de ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Il vaut mieux sortir, l'eau commence à refroidir. Et puis je veux te montrer le coucher du soleil !

-Ah ! Ton fameux coucher de soleil ! Allons-y ! 

            Julia se mit en position assise, bien que cela lui soit difficile, et laissa Séverus sortir en premier. Il l'aida à se relever et ils se séchèrent avant de mettre des vêtements propres.

            Ils descendirent au salon en ouvrant les volets pour que Julia se fasse une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était un charmant cottage qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de la mer avec vue directe sur l'océan depuis le salon et la chambre à l'étage. Julia était émerveillée de ce paysage et de la maison par elle-même.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu reviens tous les ans ici ! C'est très beau !

-Mais le plus beau c'est ça ! Lui dit-il en l'emmenant dehors.

            Il la conduisit sur l'herbe qui continuait le terrain autour de la maison et s'arrêta tout en haut d'une petite colline. Julia ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil qui se couchait devant eux se reflétait sur l'océan dans une couleur orange vif et lui donnait un aspect magique. Tout autour d'eux était d'une couleur orangée et même le village que l'on distinguait à la droite de l'océan reflétait les rayons du soleil rouge, rendant le canton comme peint avec des points rouges. 

-Séverus ! C'est vraiment très beau ! Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par le coucher de soleil !

-Je savais que ça te plairait !Viens, rentrons maintenant. La chaleur va retomber. 

            Ils rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans le cottage et Séverus la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa en attendant qu'il prépare le repas. 

-Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, reste assise. Je me débrouille très bien.

-Je l'espère bien ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, Séverus apparut avec deux assiettes dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la petite table du salon et tendit des couverts à Julia.

-Des pâtes ? Comment savais-tu que j'avais envie de pâtes ?

-Tu as toujours envie de pâtes ! Plaisanta-t-il.

            Julia se mit à rire et commença à manger. Séverus fit apparaître deux verres et en tendis un à Julia, qui le vida d'une traite. 

-Et bien ! Quelle descente ! 

-J'avais vraiment soif !

-Je vois ça !

            Ils terminèrent leur repas et passèrent leur soirée enlacés à écouter le bruit des vagues au loin. Séverus lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, Julia allongée contre lui, quand vers dix heures elle se leva.

-Je vais me coucher. Lui dit-elle en le regardant.

-Pas moi, je ne suis pas fatigué. Lui dit-il en regardant son journal.

-Mais moi non plus! Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

            Le bruit de froissement du papier lui fit comprendre que Séverus avait entendu son message. Elle le vit arriver rapidement à ses côtés, l'enlaçant par la taille alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué ? Lui demanda Julia en plaisantant.

-Mais je ne le suis pas. Je vais juste approfondir mes connaissances !

-Tes connaissances ? En quoi ?

-Sur l'amour... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

            Arrivés à l'étage, Julia se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Il l'enlaça par la taille et la poussa doucement pour entrer dans la chambre. Il faisait énormément chaud dans la pièce et cela ne calma pas leurs ardeurs. La passion les enflammaient avant même qu'ils n'aient touché le corps de l'autre. Séverus la fit tomber sur le lit et s'empressa d'enlever ses affaires. Julia en fit autant, mais elle avait tellement chaud que ses affaires collaient à la peau. Séverus était dans le même état qu'elle et s'est avec une grande difficulté qu'il parvint à enlever tous ses vêtements. Se retrouvant nu, il s'allongea sur le lit et attendit que Julia termine d'enlever ses sous – vêtements. Elle avança à quatre pattes vers lui et s'arrêta devant son bas-ventre. Il la regarda et vit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Julia se pencha sur lui et le prit dans sa bouche. Elle effectua les mouvements qu'elle avait fait dans la journée alors qu'ils étaient dans la baignoire et s'empressa de l'aider à retrouver le même plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Séverus pour arriver à l'extase et Julia pu remonter vers sa bouche et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle plaça ensuite son corps tout contre le sien et se remit à califourchon sur lui. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester dans cette position car c'était plus pratique pour Julia et cela lui offrait plus de plaisir en même temps, même si Séverus la faisait passer sous lui juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le summum du désir. 

            Julia débuta ses mouvements avec les reins. Il s'accrochait à sa taille en regardant son corps de femme enceinte épanouie devant lui. Ils étaient excités tous deux par la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre et cela les rendaient incontrôlables dans leurs mouvements. Julia accentuait les coups de reins et Séverus ne put s'empêcher de se relever pour la mettre sous lui. Il appréciait plus le fait de dominer la situation et il prit plaisir à accentuer les mouvements à son tour. Il devait relever les bras pour ne pas écraser Julia, ce qui se révélait assez fatiguant. Mais l'excitation provoquée par la chaleur incessante de la pièce le poussa à continuer. Ils transpiraient tous les deux et leurs corps enlacés collaient dans une harmonie totale. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ne se contrôlèrent plus et explosèrent l'un dans l'autre. 

            Essoufflés par leurs ébats, ils restèrent enlacés sans rien dire. Julia repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux. Séverus releva la tête et la regarda.

-Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici ! Lui dit-il en souriant.

-Moi ça ne me gène pas, au contraire ! Lui dit-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.

            Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément avant de refaire l'amour une deuxième fois, toujours poussés par cette chaleur qui envahissait la pièce.


	19. L'accouchement

**Chapitre 19 : L'accouchement.**

            Le mois de juillet passa très rapidement et Julia attendait le mois d'août avec appréhension, l'accouchement étant prévu vers la mi-août. Elle avait reçu les résultats de son examen durant la deuxième semaine de juillet et avait obtenu la note maximale. Séverus était vraiment très fier d'elle et avait juré qu'il n'avait influencé aucun des professeurs pour ses notes. Julia était ravie que toutes ses amies l'avaient également obtenu. Seuls deux élèves avaient raté leur examen et reviendraient l'année d'après. 

            Julia et Séverus avaient finalement conclu qu'ils feraient venir la mère de Julia au cottage durant le mois d'août pour se rencontrer. Cette dernière était ravi de pouvoir venir les voir et avait annoncé sa venue pour la première semaine d'août. Julia avais passé le plus clair de son temps à nettoyer l'intérieur afin de donner de bonnes impressions, son énorme ventre la torturant de plus en plus. Séverus, bien entendu avait râlé en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines et il fallait faire attention au bébé. Les douleurs commençaient à intervenir le soir au coucher à cause du travail qu'elle amassait durant la journée. 

            Enfin, le mois d'août arriva et la mère de Julia devait arriver le matin même de ce lundi. Julia avait demandé à Séverus d'aller chercher quelques courses en attendant son arrivée. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, elle en profita pour mettre la table et commencer à préparer le repas. Les douleurs dans son ventre devenaient de plus en plus courantes ces derniers temps. Elle se reposa un instant et attendit que la douleur passe. Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit assise, une personne apparut dans la cheminée, toute recouverte de suie. 

-Maman ! Lança Julia en se précipitant vers la femme.

            La femme qui ressemblait à sa fille avança en souriant à Julia.

-Ma chérie ! Que je suis contente de te revoir ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt me voir avec ton fiancé ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille va épouser son professeur tout de même !

-J'avais un peu peur de te le dire. 

-Il ne faut pas. L'homme que tu as choisis ne peut être que digne de toi. Je suis d'autant plus ravie que je vais bientôt avoir mon petit-fils dans mes bras ! Lui dit-elle en caressant le ventre –décidément énorme- de sa fille.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait venir te voir une fois avant que le bébé ne naisse. Mais tu as préféré venir avant !

-Je voulais connaître mon futur gendre avant ! 

-Maman, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à son sujet...

-Que c'est un ancien Mangemort ? Oui...

-Et ça ne te fais rien ?

-Ma chérie si tu trouves qu'il est digne de confiance, je te crois. Si je juge qu'il ne te mérites pas, je lui dirais ma façon de penser !

            La mère de Julia lui sourit et elle en fit autant. Elles s'assirent sur le sofa et prirent le thé en attendant le retour de Séverus. Celui-ci revint de ses courses quelques minutes plus tard. Julia accourut vers lui pour lui dire que sa mère était arrivée.

-Déjà ? Mais je croyais qu'elle devait arriver vers onze heures ?

-Elle a pu se libérer avant ! Viens ! Elle veut te voir !

            Julia entraîna Séverus par la main et l'emmena devant sa mère qui se tenait debout à côté du canapé.

-Maman, je voudrais te présenter Séverus. Séverus, voici ma mère Emilia.

-Enchanté Madame. Lui dit Séverus en lui tendant la main.

            Julia sentit son cœur s'accélérer en attendant que sa mère accepte ou non de serrer la main de son fiancé. A son grand soulagement, elle répondit à la poignée de main et lui sourit.

-Je le suis également. Ainsi donc, vous étiez son professeur de potions cette année ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Lui répondit Séverus.

-Et bien ! Je suis surprise que ma fille ait réussi à plaire à un de ses professeurs ! Elle n'était pas du tout du genre à plaire à ses professeurs avant! 

-Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien elle les faisait plutôt enrager ! 

-Maman ! Je ne pense pas qu'il aie besoin de savoir comment je parlais à mes profs !

-Moi ça m'intéresse ! Lui dit Séverus.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse parler. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des idioties sur moi ! Leur dit Julia en se levant.

            Elle s'affaira  à la cuisine tendis que sa mère et son fiancé parlaient dans le salon. Arrivés à l'heure du repas, elle les invita à venir s'installer sur la table dehors. Il faisait si chaud qu'il était impossible de garder un simple tee-shirt sur le dos. Julia pensait à ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de faire par cette chaleur avec Séverus, mais il était tellement occupé à écouter les histoires et péripéties que lui racontaient la mère de sa fiancée. Elle en avait assez que la conversation tourne autour d'elle et partit en direction de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'elle ressentie une autre douleur dans le ventre. Une douleur plus forte que ce qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'ici. Elle s'arrêta en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et attendit que cela passe. La douleur passée, elle repartit rejoindre Séverus et sa mère en apportant un saladier remplit de fruits. Ils étaient toujours en pleine discussion et Julia commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. 

-Dites-moi, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas autre chose à dire ? Je commence à saturer un peu là. 

            Sa mère et Séverus la regardèrent, étonnés. 

-Ma pauvre chérie, je crois que je me suis emportée en parlant de ton enfance ! Mais ton fiancé était tellement passionné par ce que je lui racontais...

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais enfuie de chez toi à quinze ans ! Lui demanda Séverus.

-Comme tu vois ce n'est pas la seule fois ! C'est toujours à cause d'un garçon en tout cas ! Lui dit-elle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

            Séverus lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. 

-J'ai bien cru que vous n'arrêteriez jamais de parler ! Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

            Il lui sourit et l'enlaça. Julia sentit à nouveau la douleur qui revenait. Elle fronça les sourcils et se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus, l'air inquiet.

-Rien. Juste un coup de pied ! Lui mentit-elle. 

            Elle ne voulait pas le paniquer pour une douleur qui était un peu plus forte que celles qu'elle avait eues durant les vacances,  l'accouchement n'était pas prévu avant trois semaines. C'était trop tôt.

-Il a l'air de drôlement s'agiter ce petit ! Plaisanta Emilia.

-Il n'arrête pas ! Se plaignit Julia. 

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Séverus. 

-Mais oui ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement avant de se lever.

            Elle débarrassa la table en compagnie de sa mère, Séverus étant interdit de faire un seul mouvement par décret de la mère de Julia. Les deux femmes nettoyèrent tout à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques et la cuisine fut resplendissante en quelques secondes. Julia sentit une nouvelle douleur l'assaillir dans son ventre.

-Pas maintenant ! Gémit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda sa mère qui sortait de la cuisine.

-Rien ! Je parlais toute seule ! Viens allons voir la vallée, tu verras, c'est très beau. On peut voir la mer !

-Je te suis...

            Julia se plaça à côté de sa mère et lui donna le bras. Elles sortirent dehors et Julia demanda à Séverus de les accompagner pour voir la vallée. Sa mère lui lâcha le bras pour le laisser à Séverus. Les deux fiancés marchèrent dans l'herbe, accompagnés par la mère de Julia. 

-C'est vraiment un coin charmant ici ! Annonça Emilia en dominant toute la vallée.

-Oui. Le plus beau c'est au coucher du soleil. Lui dit Julia en tournant son regard vers Séverus.

-Alors dites-moi Séverus, est-ce que vous vivez ici le reste de l'année et vous transplanez pour donner vos cours ?

-Non. Je vis à Poudlard. C'est juste mon lieu de villégiature. 

-Ah ! Je vois ! C'est pour cela que vous avez pu mieux connaître Julia ! 

-En quelque sorte ! Lui répondit Séverus en tournant à son tour son regard vers Julia.

            Celle-ci ne le regardait pas mais semblait fixer un point invisible devant elle en arborant une expression figée.

-Julia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus, inquiet.

-Je crois que... je viens de perdre les eaux... Lui dit-elle en le regardant, aussi inquiète que lui.

-Quoi ? Se paniqua Séverus.

-Il faut rentrer ! Vite ! Séverus, vous allez l'aider à marcher de ce côté, moi je la soutiendrais de l'autre. Lui dit Emilia.

-Je peux marcher toute seule ! Lui lança Julia de mauvaise humeur.

-Bon alors, dépêche-toi ! Je vais aller préparer le lit.

            Emilia partit en courant tendis que Séverus aidait Julia à marcher.

-Séverus, il faut que tu ailles chercher ta sage-femme. 

-J'irai la chercher quand tu seras allongée et aux côtés de ta mère. 

-Je peux marcher toute seule... Ah !

            Julia s'arrêta et se laissa tomber à genoux. La douleur revenait encore plus violente que celles qu'elle avait eues jusqu'ici. 

-Accroche-toi à moi ! Lui dit Séverus en la remettant debout. 

            Julia s'aida de son fiancé et souffla. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, Julia se sentant essoufflée comme jamais elle ne l'avais été. Une nouvelle douleur l'assaillit et elle planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de Séverus. Celui-ci, surpris, poussa un cri de douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emilia qui apparut en haut des escaliers.

-Rien ! Lui dit-il en essayant de contrôler la douleur dans son épaule. 

-Montez-la vite !

            Julia se tenait le ventre et eut du mal à monter les marches. La douleur revenait de plus en plus vite et fortement. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut, Emilia demanda à Séverus d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Allez-y !

            Séverus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter et transplana. Julia sentait la douleur lui tordre les entrailles et ne plus voir Séverus la paniquait.

-Où est Séverus ?

-Calme-toi ! Il est parti chercher l'infirmière !

-Je veux qu'il soit là ! 

-Oui, il serra là je te le promets. Assis-toi, je vais t'aider à te déshabiller. 

            Julia s'exécuta et se laissa déshabiller, sentant la douleur revenir. Sa mère la recouvrit d'un drap et lui tamponna le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. 

-Oh ! J'ai mal ! Hurla Julia.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils...

            Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Séverus réapparut accompagné d'une femme âgée. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Emilia parut étonnée. 

-Vous êtes sûre de savoir ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda la vieille femme. 

-Je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas fait d'accouchements ?

-Pardon ? Madame, je suis la seule sage-femme du conté. Et c'est à moi que l'on fait appel dans le monde des sorciers !

-Maman ! Arrête ! Lui dit  Julia toute essoufflée. Séverus, où es-tu ? 

-Ici. Je suis ici ! Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui donnant la main.

-Il va falloir qu'il sorte ! Lui dit la vielle femme.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte ! Hurla Julia.

-Je suis désolée ma chère mais...

-Je veux qu'il reste ici espèce de vieille bique ! S'énerva Julia.

-Julia ! S'indigna Séverus.

-Non laisse Séverus ! J'aime quand les futures mamans ont du caractère ! lui dit la femme en souriant.

            Julia eut une nouvelle contraction. Elles étaient de plus en plus proches maintenant et elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

-Alors, voyons à quoi ressemble ce bébé ! Annonça la sage-femme. Et bien puisqu'elle te veut à ses côtés, tu vas lui tenir la main et l'aider à pousser. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Vous madame, vous allez me donner les draps et éponger son front. 

-D'accord ! Répondit Emilia, très déterminée.

            La sage-femme leva les jambes de Julia et les écarta en laissant le drap retomber légèrement devant elle.

-Et bien ! Il était temps que j'arrive ! 

            Julia sentit une nouvelle contraction et s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main... le bras de Séverus et y planta ses ongles dedans.  Séverus la fit lui lâcher son membre endolori en forçant.

-Julia... TU veux bien... me lâcher... s'il te plaît ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as que ça à dire ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? Et tu t'inquiètes de ton bras ! Ahh! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas sortir ? Hurla Julia contre la sage-femme.

-On y va... A trois vous pousserez ! Attention, un, deux, trois !

            Julia agrippa la main de Séverus de toutes ses forces et poussa. Elle était en nage et l'eau fraîche que lui mettait sa mère sur le visage lui faisait du bien. 

-Poussez encore ! La tête arrive ! Allez ! Poussez !

            Julia aurait voulu étriper la vieille femme.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais espèce de...

            Julia rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla. Elle croisa le regard de Séverus qui lui souriait.

-Allez encore un effort ! Tu y es presque ! Lui dit-il.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! J'ai trop mal !

-Arrêtez de jouer les fillettes ! Poussez ! 

-La ferme espèce de vieille peau... Dit Julia entre ses dents.

            Julia sentit une haine profonde l'envahir et elle poussa de toutes ses forces, bien décidée à tuer cette mégère aussitôt qu'elle aurait accouché. Une profonde douleur la fit hurler alors qu'elle sentait le bébé sortir d'elle.

-C'est bon ! La tête est passée ! C'était le plus gros ! Poussez encore !

-J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! Se plaignit Julia en secouant la tête.

-Allez ma chérie ! Encore un effort ! L'encouragea sa mère.

            Julia rassembla ses forces et poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. 

-Ca y est ! Le voilà ! Un magnifique garçon ! Cria la vieille femme. 

            Elle sortit de derrière le drap un magnifique bébé en le tenant par les pieds. Elle lui donna une tape sur les fesses pour qu'il se mette à crier. Dès qu'il eut lancé son premier cri, la mère de Julia tendit la serviette à la sage-femme pour qu'elle le recouvre. Elle coupa le cordon et emmaillota le petit être et l'approcha de la mère. Julia pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle vit son bébé arriver. Elle tenait la main de Séverus si serrée dans la sienne qu'il en était ankylosé. 

-Je suis fier de toi ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

            La femme posa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère et recula. 

-Regarde ! Regarde comme il est beau ! Dit Julia à son fiancé. Il te ressemble ! 

-Non, il te ressemble !

-Il ressemble toujours à tout le monde au début ! Plaisanta la vieille femme.

-Il a tes cheveux ! Plaisanta Julia.

            En effet, leur fils avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père. Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux mais comme tout nouveau-né le premier contact avec l'extérieur était très douloureux. Il cillait en reposant sur sa mère et tentait de voir ce qui l'entourait.

-Oh ! Gémit Julia. 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Séverus en voyant qu'elle avait à nouveau mal.

-Ca recommence ! J'ai mal au ventre...

-C'est bien normal ! Il faut bien sortir l'autre !

-L'AUTRE ? Hurlèrent Julia et Séverus en même temps.

-Oui ! Je le vois très bien à la taille de votre ventre ! 

-Des jumeaux... Ce sont des jumeaux... Dit Julia, dans le vague.

-Mais... mais comment .... Parvint à articuler Séverus. 

            La douleur reprit dans le ventre de Julia et sa mère dû lui prendre le premier bébé pour aller le laver. 

-Et on recommence ! Poussez ! Il sera vite sorti celui-là ! Il a l'air plus petit !

            Julia prit à nouveau la main de Séverus et se remit à pousser. Cela lui sembla moins difficile que pour le premier. 

-Vas-y pousse ! Encore un peu ! L'encouragea Séverus.

-Oh ! Il arrive par le siège. Il va falloir être courageuse !

-Qu... quoi ? Lui demanda Julia en paniquant.

-C'est la tête qui sortira en dernier. Mais je vous aiderais, ne vous inquiétez pas!  Allez ! Poussez !

            Julia n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Le deuxième bébé allait arriver dans le sens contraire et cela était beaucoup plus douloureux. 

-Voilà ! J'ai les jambes... les fesses... poussez... là ! J'ai le dos! Maintenant, il va falloir pousser très fort ! Maintenant !

            Julia ne put s'empêcher d'hurler tant la douleur était violente. Comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle. Elle était à demi assise et pleurait de douleur. 

-Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut le sortir rapidement, allez !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais espèce de.... Raaahhh !

            Dans un effort surhumain, Julia mit toute la force qu'elle put trouver en elle pour pouvoir expulser le bébé. Et enfin...

-La voilà ! Une belle petite fille ! Leur dit la sage-femme en leur présentant un minuscule bébé comparé au premier qui faisait deux fois sa taille. 

            Le bébé poussa son cri et la sage-femme lui coupa le cordon avant de l'emmailloter à son tour. Emilia revint avec le premier bébé dans les bras, propre et habillé.

-Une petite fille ! C'est pas possible ! Pleura Julia en prenant son deuxième bébé dans ses bras.

-C'est incroyable ! Je suis doublement fier de toi ! Lui dit une nouvelle fois Séverus en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Regarde ! Elle baille ! Elle est si petite ! 

-Son frère a prit toute la place ! Remarqua Emilia en s'approchant avec le garçon. Je prend ta fille. Je vais la laver. Tenez Séverus ! Prenez votre fils, le temps que je prenne la petite !

-Moi ? Mais...

-N'ayez pas peur ! Passez juste votre bras en dessous ! Voilà ! Et oui c'est tout un apprentissage d'être papa ! Lui dit Emilia.

            Séverus tenait pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras et fut plus que choqué en le voyant remuer dans ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il tienne son fils, son propre fils dans ses bras. Il paniqua légèrement lorsque le bébé se mit à gesticuler et commencer à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Du calme Sévi ! Lui dit la sage-femme alors qu'elle s'occupait de Julia. Il a juste faim.

-Donne-le moi ! Je vais m'en occuper ! Lui dit Julia en souriant.

            Séverus lui tendit le bébé en faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber. Julia prit son fils et lui présenta le sein. Le bébé eut du mal à trouver le chemin du festin, Julia dû l'aider à mettre le téton dans sa bouche. Séverus regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fier et heureux. Julia le regarda et ils se sourirent. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. 

-Voilà la petite sœur ! Annonça Emilia en amenant la fille habillée dans des vêtements un peu trop grands pour elle.

            Elle était un peu plus calme que son frère et ne semblait pas affamée comme lui.

-Est-ce que le papa veut porter sa fille ? Demanda Emilia en présentant le bébé à Séverus.

-B.. Bien sûr ! Lui dit-il en prenant délicatement l'enfant.

            Elle était si petite qu'il aurait pu la porter d'une seule main. 

-Comment est-ce que vous allez les appeler ? Demanda Emilia en regardant ses petits-enfants.

-Pour le garçon on avait l'idée de Dorian. Mais pour la fille, là on n'a pas d'idée. Répondit Séverus.

-J'avais pensé à Ilona. Lui dit Julia en le regardant. ;-p

-Ilona ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu avais ça en tête ?

-Depuis le jour où j'avais idée que ce serait une fille ! Au cas où je gagnerai mon pari !

-Un pari ? S'étonna la mère.

-Oui on avait parié l'organisation du mariage par rapport au sexe du bébé. Et c'est Séverus qui avait gagné puisque c'était un garçon. Mais maintenant, on a tous les deux gagné, donc on est quitte ! Conclu Julia en riant.

-Vous avez de drôles de paris ! Plaisanta la mère.

            Une fois Dorian repu, Ilona réclama à son tour le lait maternel. Julia confia le garçon à sa mère tendis qu'elle s'occupait de sa fille.

-Ils sont vraiment très beaux ! Ajouta Emilia en berçant le bébé.

            Julia finit de donner le sein à Ilona, ce qui fut plus rapide que pour son frère, et salua la sage-femme qui repartait. Séverus l'accompagna en portant ses affaires et la salua à son tour avant qu'elle ne transplane. Il revint vers sa fiancée et Emilia et prit le bébé que lui tendait cette dernière.

-Tenez ! Je crois que ce petit homme veut voir son papa. Je vous laisse en famille, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide !

            Emilia tendit Dorian à Séverus qui le prit délicatement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée . Séverus vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Julia, le bébé dans ses bras.

-C'est vraiment étrange que l'on ait eu des jumeaux ! Pourtant à l'échographie, il n'y en avait qu'un ! Reprit Julia.

-A moins que ton docteur ne l'ai pas vue. Après tout Ilona est plus petite que son frère. Il a très bien pu la dissimuler derrière lui.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais en attendant, je suis très heureuse d'avoir d'aussi beaux bébés. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une potion pour ma cicatrisation ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester couchée pendant une semaine !

-Je dois pouvoir te trouver quelque chose. 

            Séverus lui tendit Dorian et avant de partir l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-il. 

-Je t'aime aussi. 

            Il se releva et alla préparer la potion de cicatrisation. Julia gardait ses deux bébés serrés contre elle et ne se lassait pas de les regarder.


	20. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 20 : Retour à Poudlard.**

            La semaine suivante, la mère d'Ilona repartit chez elle, laissant les heureux parents seuls pour la première fois avec leurs enfants. La première semaine avait été difficile pour Ilona, qui avait craqué au bout de quelques jours, se sentant à bout de forces. Les premières nuits se révélaient difficiles pour la jeune mère, mais heureusement pour elle, son fiancé l'aidait tant qu'il pouvait. Séverus apprenait son rôle de père tout autant que Julia apprenait son rôle de mère. Il ne se révélait pas très doué pour les soins corporels aux nouveaux-nés, mais était excellent en matière de les calmer dès qu'ils commençaient à pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas comment je ferrais sans toi quand tu auras repris les cours. Je vais avoir toutes les peines du monde à les calmer !

-Tu te débrouilles très bien. Il faut juste te détendre. 

-Ils sont endormis ?

-Ta fille semblait vouloir veiller tard mais j'ai réussi à la calmer.

-Comment ça ma fille ? Alors toi tu as ton fils et moi, ma fille ?

-Oui. Après tout c'était l'enjeu du pari et tu as dû avoir tellement envie de gagner ton pari que tu as réussi à avoir deux bébés d'un coup !

-Très drôle ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

            Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément. 

-Et si on profitait du fait que l'on soit tous les deux et que les enfants soient endormis pour faire quelque chose qu'on n'a            pas fait depuis une bonne semaine ?

-J'allais te dire la même chose.

            Ils se sourirent et allèrent dans leur chambre, voisine à celle des jumeaux. Ils entrèrent en s'embrassant et sous l'effet de la continuelle chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, ils sentirent le désir monter de plus en plus en eux. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et se laissèrent choir sur le lit. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou, Julia le laissant faire et savourant les caresses qu'elle recevait. Elle chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle monta sur lui mais il ne la laissa pas en position dominante et la renversa. 

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je préférais t'avoir en dessous de moi. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Macho ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

            Il lui sourit en l'embrassant et continua de la caresser. Julia le dirigea pour entrer en elle et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'encerclant totalement. Il débuta ses mouvements en elle et essayant de garder le désir présent le plus longtemps possible. Ils avaient eu une sorte de diète d'amour durant une semaine, étant toujours interrompus par les pleurs des jumeaux et étaient gênés de la présence de la mère de Julia. Maintenant ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Soudainement, Julia ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever.

-Attend...

-Quoi ? Lui dit Séverus, perturbé par sa compagne.

-Je crois que j'ai entendu un des bébés pleurer...

-Mais non... Lui  dit-il en reprenant ses baisers.

-Si, je viens de l'entendre... Je vais voir... Lui dit-elle en se relevant.

-Mais je te dis qu'ils dorment ! Lui dit-il en essayant de la retenir.

            Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se releva rapidement. Séverus la regarda partir de la chambre, totalement incompris et passablement énervé. Il se coucha sur son oreiller et se tourna. Julia revint quelques minutes plus tard et vint le rejoindre dans le lit. Séverus lui tournait le dos et ne la regarda pas venir contre lui.

-Ca y est ! Séverus ? Lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant par le dos.

            Il ne répondit pas et elle passa sa tête par dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a  ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Désolé, mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan.

-Tu fais la tête ? Je te signale que Ton fils avait trop chaud !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas le couvrir autant ! Et puis maintenant je n'ai plus envie.

-Oh ! Tu n'as plus envie ? Lui dit-elle en souriant et en revenant derrière lui. 

            Elle passa sa main gauche sur les hanches de son fiancé et la descendit vers l'avant. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et prit le membre dans sa main.

-Arrête ! Lui dit-il. 

            Mais elle n'arrêta pas. Elle savait bien qu'il finirait par céder à ses caresses. Et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle arrête réellement. Elle avança son visage vers sa nuque et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le membre se gorgeait dans sa main et elle continua d'avancer son visage vers le sien. Elle le regarda et le vit qui souriait ironiquement.

-Tricheur ! Tu vois bien que tu en as envie !

            Elle arrêta de le caresser et se releva. Séverus se retourna brusquement et la fit s'allonger sous lui, une nouvelle fois. 

-J'attendais que tu te fasses pardonner.

-Me faire pardonner ? De quoi ?

-De m'avoir laissé dans cet état là !

            Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répliquer et reprit ses caresses. Il reprit sa place comme avant et Julia repassa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'accompagna dans ses mouvements de va et vient et l'incita à pousser les mouvements plus fortement. Elle sentait le plaisir remonter après cette petite pause et elle ne mit pas longtemps à fondre dans ses bras. Il accéléra vers la fin et s'effondra sur elle une fois terminé son action. Il resta néanmoins planté en elle et continua de l'embrasser en la caressant. Ils ne purent rester longtemps dans cette position, se faisant interrompre par un pleur dans la chambre voisine.

-J'y vais cette fois ! Lui dit-il d'un ton excédé. 

            Julia lui sourit et le laissa passer son peignoir avant de partir dans la chambre des bébés. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant Isolde dans les bras.

-Je crois qu'elle a faim.

-Encore ? Je lui ai donné il n'y a que deux heures. 

-Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu assez. Il va falloir demander du lait supplémentaire. 

-Donne-la moi.

            Séverus lui tendit le fragile bébé et Julia lui présenta le sein. Isolde attrapa rapidement le téton et s'empressa d'ingurgiter le lait nourricier.

-Si ça continue, elle va rapidement devenir aussi grande que son frère ! 

-Il faut bien qu'elle soit aussi forte que lui. Elle est trop petite. Lui dit Séverus.

-C'est normal, son frère a prit toute la place !

            Séverus secoua la tête et vint s'allonger à côté de Julia. Il regarda sa fille téter le sein de sa mère goulûment. 

-Tu n'auras jamais assez de lait pour eux deux à ce tarif-là !

-Et bien pour le moment, on se contentera de ce qu'on a ! Regarde, elle a déjà terminé ! 

            En effet Isolde avait cessé de boire et s'endormait sur le sein. Julia la prit dans l'autre bras et la déposa sur ses genoux. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux difficilement vers eux. 

-Regarde, elle te souris ! 

-Je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt la lumière qui la gêne. Lui dit Séverus en se rapprochant de la petite tête. 

-Est-ce que tu peux être un peu optimiste ?

-Mais je le suis. Elle est trop jeune pour voir complètement ce qui l'entoure.

-On verra. Moi je dis qu'elle te souris ! N'est-ce pas ma chérie  que tu souris à ton papa ? Dit Julia en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Donne, je vais la recoucher.

-Tiens !

            Séverus se releva et emmena Isolde dans la chambre. Il revint vers sa compagne et se coucha. Julia se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent avant que l'heure de la prochaine tétée ne vienne.

            Ils passèrent les dernières semaines de vacances à ce rythme. La sage-femme revint voir les bébés et assura qu'ils étaient en pleine forme. Isolde avait prit un bon poids et Dorian s'était calmé. Ils ouvraient de grands yeux maintenant lorsqu'on les prenaient dans les bras. Julia persistait de dire qu'ils souriaient à leur père tout comme à elle, mais Séverus le niait. Mais elle savait qu'il était ravi qu'ils lui sourient.

            Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva enfin et Julia appréhendait le retour à la vie normale. Comment allait-elle gérer les deux bébés toute seule ? Durant les vacances, Séverus lui donnait un sacré coup de main, mais maintenant il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

Séverus transplana avec toute sa petite famille jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, l'école étant protégée contre le transplanage et ne voulant courir aucun risque avec ses enfants. Ils arrivèrent et en chemin, rencontrèrent plusieurs professeurs qui rentraient également de leurs vacances. Ils virent notamment le professeur Flitwick qui avait bronzé, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec sa petite barbe blanche. Dès qu'il aperçut son collègue, il avança vers lui et sa compagne.

-Mais ça y est ! Voilà une bien jolie famille ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y en aurait deux ! Leur dit-il en souriant à la vue des deux bébés dans les bras de leurs parents. Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci. Lui dit Séverus. 

-Séverus, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir, Dorian commence à remuer. 

-Oui. Elijah, vous rentrez au château ? Demanda Séverus à Flitwick. 

-Oh ! Oui oui ! Bien sûr ! Venez, j'ai une calèche qui m'attend !

            Séverus et Julia suivirent Flitwick jusqu'à sa calèche et montèrent à l'intérieur.  Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'au château. Julia avait presque oublié la beauté des lieux. Elle se réjouit de revenir, sentant son cœur se serrer en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le premier jour où elle était venu ici. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée la future femme d'un de ses professeurs et la maman de deux jumeaux l'année suivant sa scolarité. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en y repensant. 

-Julia ? Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda Séverus en la voyant pleurer.

-Si, si. Un peu de nostalgie ! 

            Elle lui sourit et berça Dorian qui commençait à s'agiter. Isolde aussi commençait à pleurer et Séverus s'empressa de la bercer comme il en avait l'habitude pour la calmer. Isolde se rendormit rapidement et Julia proposa d'échanger les bébés.

-Je vois que vous êtes très habile pour calmer vos enfants, Séverus ! Plaisanta Flitwick.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand il va retourner enseigner ! C'est lui qui les calme ! Dit Julia.

            Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et Séverus descendit le premier ; il aida Julia à descendre et Flitwick descendit après elle. 

-Regarde ma chérie, c'est chez nous ! Souffla Julia à l'oreille d'Isolde qui dormait paisiblement.

            Le cocher emmena les affaires à l'intérieur du château et ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le hall.

-Je vous abandonne, je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour demain. Je pense que nous sommes les derniers à rentrer aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour venir nous faire une petite visite avec vos deux trésors ! Leur dit Flitwick.

-Bien sûr ! Lui dit Julia.

            Le petit professeur s'éloigna d'eux et Julia commença à se diriger vers les cachots, où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre pour aller à leur chambre. Séverus la retint par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

-Attends. On ne va pas à ma chambre.

-Quoi ? Les enfants ont besoin de dormir.

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi nous allons dans nos nouveaux appartements.

-Nouveaux appartements ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions vivre dans le même chambre avec les enfants ? Les professeurs qui ont une famille sont installés dans une autre partie du château. Ce sont des sortes d'appartements. 

-On ne va plus vivre dans les cachots ?

-Non ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

-Mais et tes élèves ? S'ils ont un problème, ils ne vont pas pouvoir te parler.

-Si, je leur ferais part de nos nouveaux appartements. C'est juste au-dessus des cachots. Viens !

            Séverus passa devant elle et monta l'escalier qui donnait aux étages. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir que Julia n'avait encore jamais emprunté. Il se trouvait dans le coin droit du couloir qui menait à la tour des escaliers. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir décoré aux couleurs de Poudlard et qui était totalement différent des couloirs sombres et glaciaux des cachots. Julia remarqua les noms sur les portes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il y avait beaucoup de noms de ses professeurs dont elle ignorait qu'ils avaient une famille. Le plus étonnant fut certainement que ce n'étaient pas des professeurs que l'on voyait à la table du banquet. Mangeaient-ils dans leur appartement ? 

-Séverus ?

-Oui ? Lui dit-il en se retournant.

-Est-ce que tous ces professeurs ne vivent qu'ici ?

-Les appartements sont très spacieux. Ils prennent leurs repas ici, si tu veux le savoir. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les professeurs ne mangeaient pas avec nous dans la grande salle ? Ils n'auraient plus de vie de famille autrement.

-Ca me rassure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire des jumeaux pendant les repas ! 

-En tout cas nous sommes six professeurs à avoir une famille.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il y en avait autant !

-Nous sommes très discrets sur notre vie privée. C'est pourquoi vous ne les avez jamais vu en compagnie de leurs époux ou épouses.

-Quoi ? Alors les femmes et maris ne sortent jamais de chez eux ?

-Si mais par un chemin différent, afin de ne pas ennuyer les élèves.

-Mais moi, tout le monde me connaît. Je ne vais pas les éviter !

-Non, bien sûr ! Tu pourras te promener dans Poudlard. On y est !

            Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur la droite portant le nom de "Rogue". 

-Ils ne pourraient pas mettre "Rogue et sa famille" ? Plaisanta Julia.

-Tu n'auras qu'à changer l'écriteau. "Jumeaux ! Annonça Séverus.

-Jumeaux ? C'est ça le mot de passe ?

-Tu vois un autre mot ?

-Non, il est très indiqué pour nous !

            La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Julia faillit laisser tomber Isolde de ses bras tant elle était émerveillée.

-C'est... chez nous ?

-Oui.

            L'appartement ressemblait plus à une immense villa. Il y avait une large salle à manger qui se prolongeait en un vaste salon. 

-Allons coucher les bébés, je te ferais visiter après.

            Séverus avança et se dirigea vers la gauche de la salle à manger. Ils débouchèrent dans un petit couloir qui ne comportait que deux portes. A celle de gauche était inscrit "Isolde" et à celle de droite "Dorian".

-Chacun leur chambre ?

-Oui. 

            Ils entrèrent dans celle d'Isolde et Julia fut aussi ébahie qu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. Toute la chambre était décorée dans des tons pastels, et au plafond scintillait un ciel étoilé lorsque la chambre était plongée dans le noir. 

-C'est une carte du ciel ? Demanda-t-elle en distinguait les étoiles.

-Une carte de naissance. L'étoile d'Isolde le jour de sa naissance, et bien sûr celle de Dorian à ses côtés. Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as fais une crise parce que j'étais allé voir Sinistra ?

-Oui.

-C'était pour qu'elle réalise la carte étant donné que c'était un garçon. 

-Mais c'était aussi urgent ?

-Je devais lui dire le plus tôt possible pour qu'elle sache à quelles planètes il correspond. Mais étant donné qu'il y a eu Isolde, elle a fait celle-là après. Elles sont a peu près identique il me semble.

-C'est vraiment magnifique ! 

-C'est un cadeau de naissance si je peux dire. 

-Tu es vraiment un amour. Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là !

-Je t'avais dis que tu le regretterais ! 

            Julia lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et l'embrassa.

-Je couche Isolde et ensuite on passe à Dorian.

            Isolde ne se réveilla pas quand sa mère la coucha dans son nouveau lit.

-Dors bien dans ta belle chambre. Lui dit-elle doucement.

            Séverus sortit de la chambre, Dorian toujours dans ses bras. 

-Viens ! Il commence à peser. 

            Julia sortit à son tour et le suivit dans la pièce d'en face. La chambre de Dorian ressemblait à celle de sa sœur excepté pour la couleur du papier, qui était plus sombre. Mais elle était tout aussi jolie. La carte au plafond scintillait de la même façon et à quelques étoiles différentes, elle était identique à celle d'Isolde. Séverus coucha son fils dans son lit et sortit de la chambre. Julia l'enlaça quand ils furent sortis de la chambre. 

-Merci pour ton magnifique cadeau ! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Attend de voir notre chambre. Lui dit-il d'un air malicieux.

            Julia le regarda, perplexe, et le suivit alors qu'il l'entraînait avec elle à l'autre bout du couloir. Il tourna la poignée et lui ferma les yeux à l'aide de sa main. Il la dirigea en lui prenant la main et referma la porte avec son pied. Il enleva ensuite sa main et Julia découvrit la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient vivre. Elle crut tomber à la renverse en voyant l'immense lit qui se présentait à elle. 

-Ce n'est plus un lit, c'est...

-Un lit. Je t'assure.

-Mais on peut dormir à combien là-dedans ?

-Oh ! Il sera parfait pour nous deux, je trouve qu'on bouge beaucoup quand on dort ! Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant par la taille.

-Seulement quand on dort ?  Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras par dessus les siens.

-Viens voir la salle de bain.

-A quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ? La tienne était déjà grande.

-Ah ! Ca ! C'est un mélange de toutes les salles de bain qu'on a utilisées.

            Julia le regarda étonnée. Séverus ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

-C'est une piscine ! S'écria Julia.

-Non, une simple baignoire.

-La taille qu'elle fait ! Tu peux faire un crawl à l'aise ! Et la douche ! On y entre à cinq là-dedans ! 

-Je n'en sais rien, mais que dirais-tu de l'essayer ? Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

-Attend ! Je veux d'abord voir le reste des pièces ! Lui dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

            Séverus la suivit et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

-Là-bas, c'est la cuisine ! Lui dit-il en l'emmenant vers la porte qui donnait dans la salle à manger. 

            Là aussi, la cuisine était immense et elle ressemblait à celle qu'ils avaient eu au chalet à la montagne. Ils s'en souvenaient pour en avoir essayé le plan de travail lors d'un câlin un peu trop poussé.

  
-Je crois que je vais adorer faire la cuisine ici ! 

-Je pense que je viendrais te donner un petit coup de main de temps en temps !

-Seulement un petit ? Demanda Julia en lui souriant.

-Viens ! Je veux te montrer le jardin.

-Il y a un jardin ?

-Commun aux autre appartements. Ils se rejoignent tous par ce jardin. Il y a un kiosque au milieu.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voit pas tout ça dans le château ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne voit pas dans l'école. 

            Séverus ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur le fameux jardin. C'était en fait un jardin d'hiver qui comprenait des fleurs tropicales sous une serre. Il était très grand et comme le disait Séverus il y avait des portes aux six coins du jardin. Les portes des autres appartements. Le kiosque comprenait des bancs et des petites fées jouaient de la musique tout autour. Des fontaines écoulaient de l'eau en un ruisseau qui faisait tout le tour du jardin, où des ponts le traversait par endroits.

-C'est vraiment beau ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

-Je suis ravi que ça te plaise ! 

-Et maintenant, si on allait voir de plus près la solidité du lit ? Lui dit Julia d'une voix malicieuse.

-La solidité ? 

-On ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être un défaut ? Il vaut mieux qu'on le vérifie par nous même !

            Julia l'entraîna avec elle et se dirigea dans leur chambre. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait également une carte du ciel au plafond de leur chambre, juste au dessus du lit.

-C'est notre carte de naissance ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-La nôtre, oui. Nos étoiles sont regroupées et tu peux même lire notre avenir si tu te concentres bien. Regarde, là il y a la naissance des jumeaux ! 

            Séverus lui désigna deux étoiles du doigt et Julia observa.  Elle détacha son regard de la carte pour regarder son fiancée. Toute cette attention pour elle alors qu'elle lui avait dit les pires choses quand elle croyait qu'il la trompait. Un profond désir s'empara d'elle et elle lui sauta littéralement au cou. Il fut surpris d'un tel débordement, alors qu'elle le poussait sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle lui détachait son pantalon.

-Je tiens à me faire pardonner et à te donner l'équivalent de ce que tu viens de m'offrir ! 

            Elle lui enleva ses affaires et en fit de même pour elle. Elle l'embrassa furieusement et descendit ses mains vers son torse. Elle continua ses caresses en descendant sa bouche  le long de son corps. Elle arriva vers son bas-ventre et le regarda. Il la contemplait et attendait, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui. Elle écarquilla un sourcil et recommença à l'embrasser. Elle commença ses mouvements avec les mains et la bouche. Elle accentua son mouvement et le fit languir vers la fin, le lâchant avant qu'il n'explose. Voyant qu'il n'y tenait plus, elle termina son action et remonta vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle lui bloqua les bras au dessus de sa tête et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-Je sais que tu préfère dominer, mais moi j'aime bien de cette façon. Lui dit-elle en se penchant sur son visage.

            Elle s'emboîta en lui et remua, en lui tenant toujours les bras. Elle ressentie une profonde intensité dans les reins de cette façon, en étant légèrement penchée en avant pour tenir les bras de Séverus. Elle accéléra les mouvements, ne pouvant plus contrôler les gestes qu'elle faisait. Séverus, sentant la passion l'empoigner réussi à se libérer et se releva. Il la fit basculer sous lui mais la fit se retourner. Il la releva légèrement avant de se placer totalement au-dessus d'elle. Il resta derrière elle et l'attrapa au niveau des reins. C'est lui qui donnait les mouvements à présent. Julia serrait les draps de toutes ses forces en suivant les mouvements de reins de son partenaire. Elle le sentit exploser en elle et elle l'accompagna dans son plaisir. Ils s'effondrèrent, tout essoufflés. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Il la contempla de dos et la caressa. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda.

-Tu es pénible ! Lui dit-elle en faisant un peu la moue.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, à chaque fois tu bouges quand je suis sur toi. Il faut toujours que je me retrouve en dessous.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Lui dit-il en plaisantant.

-Mais je ne rigole pas ! J'aimerai bien qu'une fois tu arrêtes de bouger et me laisser au-dessus. 

-Tu n'auras qu'à essayer ce soir si tu veux !

-Non, je le ferrais quand tu ne t'y attendras pas et je me préparerais pour t'attacher !

-M'attacher ?

-Oui, si tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, il le faut bien !

-Ca frise le masochisme !

-Si il le faut, je le ferrais ! Après tout j'ai déjà fait plein de positions dont tu avais envie !

-Mais moi aussi !

-Oui, mais toi, tout te conviens ! Du moment que tu es au-dessus de moi ! 

-C'est faux, je me souviens d'une position ou j'étais assis sous toi et qui était très bien !

-Oui, mais c'était assis, là je veux que tu sois couché sous moi ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Et bien tu n'auras...

-Chut ! Ecoute !

            Séverus se tut et écouta. Des pleurs se firent entendre.

-C'est Dorian ! Il a faim !

-J'entend Isolde aussi.

            Ils se levèrent et s'empressèrent de s'habiller avant d'aller chercher les bébés. Les pauvres étaient en pleurs, tant ils étaient affamés.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! On les a complètement oublié. Il va falloir laisser les portes ouvertes pour la nuit, sinon on ne les entendra jamais.

            Julia prit les deux bébés contre elle et Séverus l'aida à placer les petites têtes contre les seins appropriés à chacun. 

-On va aller voir les professeurs après leur tétée. 

-Il faut que j'aille dans la salle des professeurs de toute façon. Je dois aussi me préparer pour demain. 

-Tu donne les mêmes cours depuis toujours, pourquoi veux-tu te préparer ?

-Parce que je change de potions tous les ans selon les années. Tout simplement !

            Séverus alla préparer ses affaires dans son bureau et revint, un paquet de parchemins sous le bras. Julia cessa de donner les seins aux jumeaux, voyant qu'ils étaient repus. Séverus l'aida à se rhabiller et porta Isolde et Dorian. 

-On peut y aller. Lui dit-elle en prenant Dorian dans ses bras.

            Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des professeurs. Les couloirs étaient déserts, mais le lendemain ils seraient remplis de nouveaux et anciens élèves. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle et entrèrent. Séverus passa le premier et Julia le suivit.

-Ah ! Voilà la petite famille ! Rugit une voix aiguë. 

            C'était la voix de Sinistra. Elle s'avança vers Séverus et Julia en leur souriant.

-Où sont ces chers trésors ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux bébés dans les bras de leurs parents. Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle à Julia.

-Bien sûr ! 

-Il est vraiment mignon ! Ah ! Il a les cheveux de son papa ! Leur dit-elle en souriant.

            Les autres professeurs présents vinrent à leur rencontre. Tous les félicitèrent et regardèrent les deux trésors qu'ils apportaient avec eux. Même McGonagall s'était approchée.

-Ils sont vraiment très beaux ! Leur dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vois que nos deux voyageurs sont rentrés ! Dit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

            Julia et Séverus se retournèrent et virent Albus Dumbledore devant eux. Il avait une mine réjouie et leur souriait. Il s'approcha et regarda les deux bébés.

-C'est une double surprise que vous avez là ! Qui aurait pu imaginé que vous reviendriez à quatre à Poudlard ?

-Oui, ça a été aussi une surprise pour nous aussi. 

-Et quels sont leurs noms ?

-Le garçon s'appelle Dorian et la fille Isolde. Lui répondit Julia.

-De très beaux prénoms pour de beaux bébés. Je suis sûr que vous êtes fier d'eux Séverus. 

            Séverus se sentit rougir sous l'effet du compliment. 

-Quand je vous disais que tout fini par s'arranger ! Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous bien installé dans vos nouveaux appartements ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui! C'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer ! Répondit Julia. 

-Tant mieux ! Il faudra que vous présentiez ces deux êtres aux élèves. J'ai bien peur d'avoir été assailli par de nombreux élèves qui me demandaient des nouvelles de vous.

-Les élèves ont envoyé des hiboux ? Demanda Julia, émue.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un de leur professeur attend un heureux évènement, enfin sa compagne. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Nous passerons dans leurs salles communes. Lui dit Séverus.

-Je suis sûr que cela leur fera plaisir. 

            Des professeurs étaient en train de discuter et d'autres étaient retournés à leurs tâches de professeur et faisaient les dernières préparations pour le lendemain. Dumbledore prit congé de Séverus et de Julia. 

-Je dois travailler un peu. Je te laisse rentrer pour te reposer. Je ne serais pas long. Lui dit Séverus.

-D'accord. 

            Séverus lui tendit Isolde et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne s'approche de la sortie.

-A la prochaine fois ! Lui lança le professeur Chourave.

-Oui ! A bientôt ! Leur dit Julia.

            Elle sortit avec ses deux bébés dans les bras et regagna le couloir qui menait à ses nouveaux appartements et fut heureuse d'arriver rapidement devant sa porte. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans l'appartement. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lourds ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous porter bien longtemps comme ça ! 

            Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isolde et tant bien que mal, y déposa la petite fille dans son lit, en tenant Dorian dans l'autre bras. Elle ne se réveilla pas, au comble du bonheur pour Julia. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son fils et l'y déposa à son tour dans son lit.

            Elle sortit sans bruit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Elle déballa les affaires qu'ils avaient emmené avec Séverus en vacance et mit un  peu d'ordre. Une fois tout rangé, elle s'assit enfin sur le canapé de cuir et savoura enfin le bonheur de se trouver chez elle.


	21. Une fatale erreur

**Chapitre 21 : Une fatale erreur.**

            Le lendemain, Séverus profita de sa dernière matinée auprès de Julia avant qu'il ne doive se lever de bonne heure tous les jours. Après la tétée des jumeaux, ils se recouchèrent et se rendormirent. Vers dix heures, ils se levèrent, étonnés que les bébés ne demandent pas leur repas. Julia alla s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et revint en signalant qu'ils étaient profondément endormis. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain où Séverus avait fait coulé l'eau du bain. Julia y entra la première et ne resta pas longtemps seule dans l'eau. Séverus vint la rejoindre rapidement et l'enlaça en l'embrassant fougueusement. Julia passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se laissa embrasser dans le cou en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils reprirent leur baiser langoureux, et Julia frotta son bas-ventre contre le sien. Le désir empoigna le sorcier qui sentit la passion l'enflammer. Julia passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le laissa grandir en elle. Séverus remua ses reins tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Etant en position semi assise, Julia sentit une profonde sensation l'envahir. Elle cessa d'embrasser Séverus et le regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements sous l'effet du plaisir et lorsqu'il accéléra vers la fin ses mouvements de buttoir, elle explosa en un cri sourd en reposant la tête contre son épaule. Elle retrouva les lèvres de son fiancé et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment et sortirent de l'eau après s'être lavés mutuellement, échangeant leur éponge contre la caresse de leurs mains.

-Que veux-tu faire ? Lui demanda Séverus lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas, se promener avec les bébés dans le parc ?

-Dans le parc ?

-Oui. Il faut bien qu'ils découvrent les environs !

-Ils auront tout le temps ! Plaisanta Séverus en l'embrassant.

            Des pleurs les firent arrêter leur embrassade et Julia alla chercher Dorian, qui venait certainement de faire un cauchemar.

            Ils passèrent donc leur journée dehors, promenant les bébés aux abords du parc et les présentant à Hagrid -à contrecoeur pour Séverus- qui fut émerveillé de voir les deux êtres qui étaient aussi éveillés. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur vers cinq heures.

-Ce soir, il va falloir que tu manges toute seule. Je dois assister à la répartition. 

-Tu ne seras pas trop long ?

-Il va falloir que j'aille vérifier quelques petites choses avant dans ma classe.

-Ne passes pas toute ta soirée là-bas quand même ! Tu as une famille maintenant !

-Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais complètement oublié ! Plaisanta-t-il.

            Vers six heures, donc, Séverus laissa Julia seule et alla à la grande salle où la répartition débuterait dans quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, Séverus vit les anciens élèves de Serpentard à leur table. Ceux-ci le regardaient en chuchotant entre eux. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir quel était le sujet de leur conversation. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à parler. Un peu partout, les élèves des différentes maisons discutaient en le regardant, ce qui commença à lui taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait plus à partager le repas avec eux dès le lendemain. Les nouveaux élèves entrèrent et s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade. La répartition débuta et le repas fut enfin servit une fois celle-ci terminée. Le temps lui paraissait long et il avait hâte que tout soit terminé. Il fallait encore qu'il passe à sa salle de classe pour préparer les affaires du lendemain et mettre ses cours à jour. A la fin du repas, les anciens élèves de Serpentard vinrent le voir pour le féliciter en quelque sorte. Il fut surpris de voir Malefoy également. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un élève.

-Un garçon et une fille. Répondit Séverus, d'un ton lointain. Il avait hâte de repartir et de retrouver sa nouvelle famille.

-Des jumeaux ! S'écria une fille dans le fond.

            Cette exclamation porta loin, ce qui permit aux autres élèves qui restaient de l'apprendre à leur tour. Séverus regarda l'élève de Serpentard d'un regard noir et elle baissa les yeux.

-Vous viendrez nous les montrer ? Demanda une autre élève.

-Je demanderais à leur mère de venir vous les montrer. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail. Et vous feriez bien de commencer à réviser. 

            Séverus s'éloigna et les laissa. Il put entendre les commentaires à son sujet alors qu'il partait.

-Il est toujours aussi aimable ! 

-Moi qui croyais qu'une naissance changeait un homme !

            Oh oui, il avait changé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à changer avec ses élèves. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa future femme et ses deux enfants, qui deviendraient certainement ses futurs élèves à leur tour. Il passa près de deux heures dans son bureau et rentra dans ses appartements, impatient de retrouver Julia. Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, tout était étrangement calme. 

-Julia ? Appela-t-il. 

            Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il alla voir dans la chambre et la trouva vide. Les chambres des bébés l'étaient également. Personne dans la salle de bain ni dans le jardin.

-Où est-elle passé ? 

            Il pensa au lieu où elle pourrait se trouver et s'y dirigea. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les sous-sol. Il arriva devant le passage qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards et entra à l'intérieur. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit un attroupement de filles au milieu de la pièce. Il s'avança vers elles et regarda Julia qui lui tournait le dos.

-Professeur Rogue ! Annonça une fille en sursautant.

            Julia se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps tu en aurais. Je suis venue leur montrer les bébés ! 

-Tu aurais dû m'attendre. 

-Tiens, tu peux prendre Dorian ? 

            Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et se retrouva avec son fils dans les bras alors que Julia tentait de faire sourire Isolde. 

-Félicitations ! 

            Séverus se retourna et vit Malefoy qui regardait le bébé.

-Merci Malefoy. Comment va votre père ?

-Arrêtez de jouer à ça ! Vous savez très bien qu'il est perdu de toute façon !

            Lucius Malefoy était en jugement pour association avec Voldemort, qui était toujours introuvable et cela inquiétait le Ministère. Le visage de Malefoy s'éclaira soudainement.

-De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'il soit à Azkaban plutôt que de continuer à terroriser tous ceux du ministère. Au moins, il me fiche la paix !

-Vous ne donnez pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, alors que vous suiviez ses gestes il y a quelques temps !

-Voldemort va être anéanti et mon père aussi. J'en ai assez de vivre sous sa colère. Il a voulu rejoindre le côté noir de la magie, qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Vous au moins, vous avez fait des choix ! Lui dit-il en regardant une fois de plus le bébé.

            Séverus regarda également son fils et le changea de position.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, j'ai su regarder les choses en face quand j'ai compris que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Aujourd'hui j'aspire enfin au bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu. Tout le monde peut connaître ça, il suffit d'y croire. 

-Je ne sais pas si moi, j'aurais droit un jour au bonheur avec la réputation qu'on me donne maintenant. 

-Les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes vous verrez !

-On y va ? Oh ! Bonjour Drago !

            Julia venait d'arriver avec Isolde dans ses bras et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy.

-Bonjour Julia. Félicitations ! Lui dit-il d'un air absent. 

-Merci. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comme irait le fils d'un traître. Bonne soirée à vous quatre.

            Malefoy s'éloigna sans jeter un regard en arrière et alla s'asseoir seul, dans le divan.

-Il est vraiment malheureux ! Dit Julia en le regardant.

-C'est la faute de son père. Il a vraiment semé autant de malheur que son maître. Son fils en prend tous les reproches sur lui de la part de tout le monde !

-Espérons qu'il ne sombrera pas dans la démence !

-Espérons. On y va ?

-Oui. Les enfants ont faim. 

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Qui te parles de manger ? Lui dit-il d'un regard malicieux.

            Julia secoua la tête d'un air excédé et amusé et sortit de la salle commune derrière lui.

            Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et Julia donna la tétée aux jumeaux avant de rejoindre Séverus dans la chambre. Celui-ci était déjà dans le lit et l'attendait impatiemment. Julia fut amusée de le voir ainsi, attendant son arrivée.

-Et bien ! Tu as sacrément faim !

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis le repas. 

-Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir faire ma petite expérience. Lui dit-elle en se déshabillant.

-Ton expérience ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis, au sujet que je voulais rester sur toi au lieu de me retrouver en dessous à chaque fois ?

-Et alors ?

-Et bien ce soir, je vais te faire rester sous moi.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Tu n'y arriveras pas, je ne peux pas me contrôler, c'est trop... fort dans cette position, ça me fait presque... mal.

-C'est étrange, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui apprécient cette position et qui auraient eu plus mal avec une autre position, plutôt que celle-là !

-Et bien moi, je n'y arrive pas !

-Raison de plus pour essayer...

            Julia vint le rejoindre en avançant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Elle avança son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Elle resta dans cette position sans coller son corps au sien et tout en l'embrassant, alors qu'il la caressait en descendant ses mains vers ses fesses, elle prit ses bras dans les siens et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. Elle les bloqua et lui demanda de ne pas les enlever.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui dit-il en cherchant à attraper sa bouche.

-Tiens-toi tranquille.

            Elle continua de l'embrasser et descendit ses lèvres sur son thorax, tout en gardant ses bras sur les siens. Elle remonta les mains jusqu'au niveau des oreillers et les glissa dessous. Elle les ressortit en tenant deux bandes de tissus au bout. Séverus ne voyait pas qu'elle avait quelque chose dans les mains et n'y fit pas attention. Mais quand elle prit un de ses bras pour l'attacher au montant du lit, il paniqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien. Détends-toi !

            Elle prit son autre bras et fit de même avec l'autre bande de tissus. Séverus se retrouva attaché au montant du lit, incapable de faire un mouvement avec les bras. Son corps était à la merci de sa fiancée qui lui souriait sensuellement.

-Je n'aime pas ça ! Lui dit-il en tentant de se libérer.

-Tu vas aimer, je te le dis !

-Je veux te caresser, détache-moi ! 

-Non.

            Julia se remit à l'embrasser et descendit ses mains vers son bas-ventre. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le fit s'insinuer en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur le côté en arrière et débuta ses mouvements d'avant en arrière en regardant l'expression de Séverus. Celui-ci essayait toujours de se libérer mais ses yeux reflétaient une étrange lueur. Celle du désir. Julia se mouvait sur lui et commençait à ressentir un profond désir monter dans ses reins. Elle releva la tête et la laissa retomber en arrière. Séverus commença à s'essouffler sous l'effet du plaisir qui commençait à le submerger et Julia le regarda à nouveau. Il semblait au bord de l'épuisement et se débattait encore.

-Détache-moi ! Lui dit-il en soufflant.

-Non, je continues...

-Je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi au-dessus...

-Et comme ça, est-ce que c'est mieux ?

-Arrête... Laisse-moi...

            Julia accéléra ses mouvements et s'amusa de l'expression de son fiancé. Il était carrément dépassé et semblait ne plus rien contrôler. Il ouvrait et fermait ses mains sans pouvoir attraper quoi que ce soit. Julia s'agrippa sur son thorax et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. La positon fut modifiée, ce qui accentua la pénétration. Séverus la mordit presque sous l'effet du changement et Julia accéléra encore plus les mouvements. 

-C'est...trop fort.... Arrête ! Lui dit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ca y est presque...

            Quelques secondes après ces paroles, Julia se mit à crier de plaisir sous l'effet du plaisir qui la submergeait. Elle ne ralentit pas les mouvements, sentant que Séverus était au bord de l'extase. Il poussa un cri violent lorsqu'il atteint l'apogée de son orgasme à son tour. Julia se pencha vers lui et le berça en calmant ses mouvements. Séverus embrassa les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, avec violence, incapable de se calmer.

-Calme-toi ! Lui dit Julia en relevant la tête.

-Détache-moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Lui dit-il en remuant les bras. 

-D'accord...

            Julia le libéra de ses liens et à peine fut-il libre qu'il se jeta sur elle avec une forte violence et la fit rouler sous lui. Il se mit à l'embrasser virulemment, la mordant presque, et lui écarta les jambes avec violence à leur tour.

-Séverus, doucement ! Gémit Julia.

            Il ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça en elle. Il poussa au plus profond de son être et se releva au-dessus d'elle. Il passa les jambes de Julia autour de sa taille et accentua les coups de reins. Il agissait avec des mouvements violents, qui firent mal à Julia. 

-Séverus, arrête !  Tu me fais mal ! Lui dit-elle en le frappant sur le dos.

            Il continua cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un second orgasme et vint s'effondrer sur Julia. Celle-ci regardait le plafond, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, incapable de parler. Séverus récupérait difficilement de sa folie. Il mit un temps à comprendre le silence de sa compagne et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il releva la tête et fut prit de panique lorsqu'il vit les yeux emplis de larmes de Julia. Il se retira vivement et se releva complètement.

-Julia ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler... Lui dit-il en voulant l'enlacer.

-Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Sors d'ici ! 

-Julia ! Attends !

            Julia, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se tourna sur le côté et passa le drap sur elle. Séverus était tétanisé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait pratiquement de la violer, sans s'en apercevoir. Il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner et il tenta une dernière fois de la consoler. 

-Julia, je suis désolé... Lui dit-il en approchant sa main de son épaule.

            Julia lui lança un coup sur sa main et le repoussa.

-Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Lui dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

            Séverus sut qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer et sortit de la chambre en prenant ses affaires avec lui. Il s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire et un point au cœur lui fit comprendre l'intensité de la situation. Comment avait-il pu agir comme ça ?

            Il prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement, puis il regagna son ancienne chambre en serrant les poings. 


	22. Un long passage à vide et l'apprentissag...

**Chapitre 22 : Un long passage à vide et l'apprentissage de son rôle de père.**

            Une semaine passa sans que Julia ne se manifeste. Séverus avait tenté de lui parler en retournant la voir, mais elle lui  avait barré l'entrée de l'appartement en changeant le mot de passe. Elle ne sortait plus et il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle. Jour et nuit, il allait devant la porte et la suppliait d'ouvrir pour se faire pardonner, sans qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Il devenait de plus en plus renfermé et retrouvait le caractère que ses élèves lui avaient connu depuis le début, pire qu'avant. Il hurlait sur les élèves qui ne faisaient pas attention ou n'écoutaient pas en cours. Ceux-ci s'étonnaient de le voir comme ça, alors qu'il venait de fonder sa propre famille. Beaucoup savaient qu'il dormait seul dans son ancienne chambre, sachant qu'il avait déménagé peu avant la rentrée, et cela leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, leur professeur avait eu une lourde dispute avec sa compagne et ils ne se parlaient plus. 

            Julia, quant à elle, essayait de vivre sans son compagnon, en s'occupant de sa progéniture. Elle repassait sans cesse dans sa tête la scène et elle se mettait à pleurer. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait agi comme ça, avec une telle violence, en lui faisant mal. Elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, elle aurait dû arrêter lorsqu'il le lui demandait. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'appréciait pas cette position et pourtant, elle avait tenu tête. Lorsqu'il venait devant la porte et qu'il lui suppliait de lui ouvrir, elle restait derrière celle-ci et l'écoutait en pleurant. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui ouvrir pour lui parler. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien. Ses enfants auraient besoin de leur père et elle, de son futur époux, bien qu'elle ait quelques appréhensions pour la suite. 

            Séverus, n'y tenant plus et sentant la folie l'envahir, alla trouver Dumbledore et lui expliqua les faits, en passant un peu sur l'histoire de la position. Le vieil homme tenta de lui faire part de sa compréhension, mais il ne savait comment faire pour que la compagne de son collègue veuille lui reparler. 

-Je veux bien vous donner l'endroit du passage secret qui mène jusqu'à votre appartement, mais je veux que vous me promettiez que vous n'userez pas de violence contre votre fiancée.

-Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Je n'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là et je regrette amèrement mon comportement. Montrez-moi le passage, je vous en supplie !

            Les yeux de Séverus étaient tellement embués que Dumbledore ne put le peiner davantage. Ils allèrent dans le par cet se dirigèrent jusqu'au niveau d'une statue cachée par du lierre l'envahissant. Dumbledore tapa sur la pierre à l'aide de sa baguette et prononça une formule magique. 

-Casa Profus !

            La statue se fendit en deux et laissa une ouverture étroite permettant le passage d'une personne.

-Vous trouverez votre appartement facilement. Il y a des noms qui s'inscrivent automatiquement quand vous passez devant. Lancez juste un Alohomora sur le mur avec votre nom. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que vous et votre famille qui puissiez entrer chez vous. Maintenant allez trouver Julia et offrez-lui ce dont elle a vraiment besoin. De la tendresse.

            Dumbledore le regarda s'engouffrer dans la statue et repartit vers le château. Séverus lança un "Lumos" pour donner le jour à l'intérieur du passage. Il lui fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour arriver salle qui comportait une série de murs  portant des noms différents. Il les lut tous et chercha le sien. Il le trouva vers le fond de la salle et s'arrêta devant. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. Il pointa sa baguette devant le mur et prononça la formule magique.

-Alohomora !

            Le mur s'écarta et il vit son bureau privé apparaître devant lui. Il entra à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui. Le mur se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva chez lui. Il avança vers la porte et tourna la poignée. Une forte odeur le prit à la gorge alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il faisait sombre et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les environs. Les rideaux étaient tirés et cela devait faire assez longtemps que les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes. Il avança vers le salon et trébucha sur un coussin. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Dit-il en reposant le coussin sur le fauteuil.

            Il tira les rideaux et fut prit de stupeur quand il vit l'état de l'appartement. Des affaires s'empilaient un peu partout dans la pièce et des jouets jonchaient le sol. Il alla dans la cuisine et fut encore plus consterné de l'état de celle-ci. De la vaisselle sale s'empilait et des affaires traînaient un peu partout. Des biberons remplissaient l'évier et il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient pleins. Il entendit des pleurs provenant de la chambre d'un des deux bébés. Des cris aigus. 

            Il se précipita vers les cris et entra dans la chambre d'Isolde. Celle-ci hurlait à pleins poumons et se crispait. 

-Chut ! Je suis là ! Lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. 

            La petite fille ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer. Elle crispait ses petites mains et virait au rouge tant elle hurlait et pleurait.

-Tu as faim ? Attends, on va voir ce qu'on peut te donner.

            Séverus sortit avec sa fille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit un des biberons dans l'évier et jeta un sortilège de désinfection sur celui-ci et le réchauffa. Isolde continuait de brailler dans ses bras et n'avait pas l'air de se calmer.

-Où es ta maman ? Hein ? Où es ta mère ? Gémit Séverus qui commençait à sentir la rage monter en lui.

            L'appartement était saccagé et Julia ne s'occupait pas de ses enfants. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il sortit de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. C'était la première fois qu'il allait nourrir sa fille et il ne savait pas précisément comment procéder. Les jumeaux n'avaient eu que le sein de leur mère jusqu'ici. Apparemment, cette dernière avait dû changer de régime à ses enfants. Il prit Isolde dans un bras et lui présenta le biberon sur les lèvres. A peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'elle engloutit la tétine et se mit à boire à longue gorgée. Séverus fut heureux de la voir boire. Après tout il n'y connaissait rien et il avait peur qu'elle rejette le biberon. Il la regarda longuement en souriant. Sa fille avait cessé de pleurer et ouvrait les yeux maintenant. Son regard se porta vers son père et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Séverus attrapa sa main et il sentit les petits doigts se crisper autour de son majeur. Il s'installa entre le père et sa fille un moment magique que jamais Séverus n'avait ressenti auparavant. Il se sentait rempli d'une fierté sans faille et il sourit à sa fille. Il cru déceler un sourire en retour mais c'était sans doute un réflexe. 

-Séverus ? Appela une voix faible derrière lui.

            Séverus tourna la tête lentement pour ne pas déranger le bébé et aperçut Julia dans l'angle de la porte de la chambre. Il fut prit de panique lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle avait les yeux rougis et était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient attachés en pagaille par une queue de cheval. Elle avait un air si attristé que Séverus en oublia presque sa fille alors qu'il voulait se lever.

-Julia ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant, essayant de ne pas trop déranger sa fille.

            Lorsque Julia aperçut le bébé buvant le biberon dans les bras de son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle boit le biberon... Elle n'a pas voulu avec moi... Je n'ai plus assez de lait... Je suis épuisée...

            Julia s'effondra sur le sol, secouée de sanglots. Séverus était bloqué et ne pouvait bouger. Il se dirigea vers elle et, d'une main, il donna le biberon à Isolde et de l'autre aida Julia à se relever.

-Viens dans la chambre ! Lui dit-il en l'aidant à marcher.

            Julia se laissa tirer par le bras et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je reviens. Reste ici.

            Séverus retourna avec Isolde dans le salon et lui donna la fin de son biberon. La petite fille vida la bouteille d'un trait et il attendit qu'elle ait fait son rot pour la coucher. Une fois terminé, il repartit voir Julia, inquiet. Il la trouva allongée au-dessus des draps, en position fœtale. Il vint lentement s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux. Julia ouvrit ses yeux emplis de larmes et se releva en recommençant à éclater en sanglots. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Calme-toi, je suis là ! Lui dit-il en la serrant à son tour contre lui. 

            Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant l'état de sa compagne et de ce qui était advenu d'elle par sa faute. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et laissa échapper ses sanglots sourds. 

-Je suis désolé ! Lui dit-il dans un langage peu audible et rempli de sanglots.

            Julia se calma et resta serrée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Séverus la recoucha et la recouvrit. Elle était plus qu'épuisée. Il alla dans la chambre de son fils, voir si tout allait bien et fut rassuré de le voir dormir paisiblement. Il alla ensuite dans le salon et commença à mettre de l'ordre dans la maison. Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et fit le ménage comme il ne l'avait jamais fait –d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait !- et s'occupa de ses enfants quand ils réclamèrent leurs biberons. 

            Julia dormit toute la journée, Séverus la laissant se reposer et s'occupant lui-même des bébés. Il ne s'en serait jamais crû capable, mais quand il vit leurs sourires alors qu'il s'en occupait, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. En fin d'après-midi, il voulu leur donner le bain, qui se révéla plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Baigner deux bébés d'un mois n'était pas chose aisée quand on ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y habitue. Il emmena les jumeaux dans la salle de bain, en passant dans la chambre et en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa fiancée.

-Maman dort encore. Il ne faut pas la réveiller. Leur dit-il alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain. 

            Il avait prit le siège bébé pour pouvoir en coucher un pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre. Isolde fut la première à passer. Il la déshabilla, se débattant un peu avec les attaches de son habit et de sa couche. Il s'arrangea pour que l'eau du bain soit à bonne température et la plongea dedans. Isolde eut un petit frisson lorsque sa peau toucha l'eau mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle regardait son père et même si elle ne le distinguait pas vraiment, Séverus savait qu'elle appréciait ce moment avec lui. Séverus tâcha de la laver le plus correctement possible et la massa comme il avait vu leur mère le faire. Il la sortit de l'eau, ce qui la fit pleurer bien entendu et la sécha vigoureusement. Il eut le problème de la couche, ayant très bien su comment l'ôter, mais la mettre était une autre paire de manches. Il usa au moins trois couches avant d'en mettre une à peu près à la bonne place.  Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, il la déposa dans le cosy et prit son fils à la place. Il recommença l'opération et fut heureux de voir son fils également sourire alors qu'il le baignait. Il l'habilla à son tour et se retourna avec les deux bébés pour aller les remettre dans leur lit. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Julia qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui le regardait en souriant timidement. 

-Julia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? 

-J'ai entendu pleurer... 

            Séverus sortit de la salle de bain et ne lui répondit pas. Il alla mettre les jumeaux dans leurs chambres respectives et revint vers Julia. Celle-ci était sur le lit et regardait dans le vague. De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. 

-Julia, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer... Lui dit-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne mère... Déclara-t-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit-il en lui plaçant la tête sur son épaule. 

-Je n'ai pas su m'occuper d'eux quand tu n'étais pas là. J'étais débordée et toi tu as réussi à tout faire... moi je n'ai même pas pu leur donner le biberon, ils n'en voulaient pas... Ils...ils...

-Quoi ? 

-Ils... ne m'aiment pas... Gémit-elle encore plus fortement.

            Séverus eut un petit sourire face à cette réplique et lui caressa la tête.

-Je t'assures que tes enfants t'aiment autant que je t'aime. Ils sentent juste que tu es stressée et fatiguée. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu te reposes et que tu me laisses m'occuper des bébés et de la maison pendant cette semaine.

            Julia le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu.. ne vas pas travailler ?

-Non. Je demanderais à me faire remplacer. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule après ce que je viens de te faire endurer. Je tiens absolument à me faire pardonner...

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est ma faute, j'ai insisté pour avoir ce que je voulais et ça n'a abouti à rien... 

-Même, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Je t'ai fait mal et je ne peux pas me l'ôter de l'esprit. Mais c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas continuer dans cette position, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas rester en dessous ?

            Julia acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. 

-Je t'aime... Lui dit-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... mon amour.

            Julia le regarda et lui sourit. Elle aimait quand il lui disait ces deux mots "mon amour", car elle savait que tout était terminé, que tout s'arrangeait. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait qu'elle voulut rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Elle le força à s'allonger et posa son corps sur le sien. Elle l'embrassa avec vivacité et se déshabilla sur lui. 

-Tu es trop fatiguée... Lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Je ne le suis jamais pour ça... tu m'as trop manqué...

            Séverus la fit rouler sous lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ôta à son tour ses vêtements et les jeta un peu plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre et caressant le corps de l'autre. Julia passa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon en l'embrassant dans le cou et Séverus en fit autant en la relevant un peu du matelas. Ils se retrouvèrent en position assise et Séverus se pencha vers son buste pour embrasser les deux seins qui s'offraient à lui. Julia releva la tête et se laissa aller à l'abandon devant ses baisers. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle le dirigea pour pouvoir le sentir en elle et effectua les mouvements de va et vient. Séverus l'embrassa continuellement en la serrant plus fortement contre lui sous l'effet du plaisir. Il la coucha sous lui et prit le relais des mouvements de reins. Julia garda les jambes autour de sa taille et continua de l'embrasser en le caressant dans le dos. Séverus accentua ses coups de reins et posa ses bras à côté de la tête de sa partenaire. Il s'aida de ses deux membres pour intensifier la pénétration en regardant Julia. Celle-ci lui souriait et il put sentir ses doigts s'agripper dans son dos alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir. Il la suivit de près et donna un dernier coup de rein avant de se coucher sur elle. Julia continua de le caresser dans le dos en descendant jusqu'aux fesses et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Lui dit-il en restant allongé sur elle. 

-Moi aussi. Je ne te demanderais plus de faire ce qu'on a fait. 

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer ce que j'ai fais, fais-moi confiance ! Je veux que cela reste comme aujourd'hui, aussi intense et tendre.

-Moi aussi...

            Il releva la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. 

            Leur querelle était belle et bien enterrée et ils n'étaient pas près de retenter l'expérience de cette fameuse position qui leur valu une semaine de diète forcée ! 

            La semaine suivante, Séverus resta donc avec Julia, l'aidant dans sa vie de mère et s'occupant des enfants avec elle. Isolde et Dorian avaient finalement accepté le biberon que leur donnaient leur mère, bien que leur père appréciait également de le faire. Il lui avait conseillé certaines choses quand elle serait toute seule et pour avoir un peu d'organisation, afin de ne pas être dépassée par les évènements. Julia appréhendait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule. Mais cette fois, son futur époux serait avec elle le midi et le soir.

            Leur semaine familiale passa et Séverus dû reprendre le travail, bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré de laisser Julia seule. Celle-ci avait fini par reprendre confiance en elle et le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai me balader avec les enfants pour me changer les idées. Tu m'as bien aidé cette semaine et maintenant, je sais gérer mon temps !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Allez, va retrouver tes chers élèves !

            Julia lui fit un sourire ironique et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne sorte de chez eux. Durant la matinée, elle sortit dans le parc avec Isolde et Dorian pour leur faire prendre l'air, profitant des derniers beaux jours de septembre. Elle marcha le long du lac et se reposa pour leur donner le biberon à l'ombre d'un arbre. A la récréation ,des élèves qui venaient de l'apercevoir se dirigèrent vers elle. Ils n'étaient pas de Serpentard, mais voulaient voir les bébés. Elle fut ravie de leur montrer sa progéniture. Elle rentra ensuite préparer le repas du midi, attendant ainsi que son fiancé revienne de sa salle de classe.

            Plusieurs mois passèrent dans ce même rythme et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Les jumeaux avaient bien grandis et faisaient des sourires à tout le monde, ce qui faisait fondre les filles et les professeurs féminins quand elles les voyaient. Julia sortait le plus possible de l'appartement et traînait dans les couloirs pour montrer à ses enfants leur environnement. Ils appréciaient surtout d'aller rendre visite à Dumbledore qui le leur rendait bien. Séverus était très fier de ses enfants, même s'il dissimulait ses sentiments face à l'ensemble de ses élèves. Le soir, il embrassait Julia et prenait directement sa progéniture dans les bras pour leur parler. 

            Un soir, Julia et lui prirent un bain en compagnie des deux bébés et ce fut un moment inoubliable. Le garçon et la fille apprécièrent la chose en babillant inlassablement dans les bras de leurs parents. Ils refirent l'expérience plusieurs fois et virent que les jumeaux appréciaient de moins en moins de prendre leur bain seuls. 

            La vie continua et les jumeaux grandirent rapidement. Ils avaient maintenant dix mois et ils émettaient leurs premières syllabes simples. Ils se  ressemblaient étrangement, la même chevelure couleur corbeau, la ressemblance du père et un visage aussi fin que celui de leur mère. Isolde ressemblait à une poupée tant elle paraissait fragile. Elle était plus petite que Dorian, qui lui, prenait une forte ossature au fil des mois. Il avait le même regard sombre que son père, ce qui le distinguait de sa sœur, qui avait hérité d'un regard bleu sombre, identique à celui de sa mère. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir une préférence pour leurs parents, Isolde aimant être dans les bras de son père et Dorian dans ceux de sa mère. Mais ils ne rechignaient pas à aller vers l'autre quand celui-ci les prenaient avec lui. A la fin juin, les examens étaient terminés et c'était la dernière fois que Julia voyait Malefoy à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était renfermé et n'adressait que très rarement la parole. Et le fait de voir celle qu'il aimait mère de famille n'arrangerait pas son attitude. 


	23. La vie continue

**Chapitre 23 : La vie continue  !**

La vie continua et les jumeaux grandirent rapidement. Ils avaient maintenant dix mois et ils émettaient leurs premières syllabes simples. Ils se  ressemblaient étrangement, la même chevelure couleur corbeau, la ressemblance du père et un visage aussi fin que celui de leur mère. Isolde ressemblait à une poupée tant elle paraissait fragile. Elle était plus petite que Dorian, qui lui, prenait une forte ossature au fil des mois. Il avait le même regard sombre que son père, ce qui le distinguait de sa sœur, qui avait hérité d'un regard bleu sombre, identique à celui de sa mère. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir une préférence pour leurs parents, Isolde aimant être dans les bras de son père et Dorian dans ceux de sa mère. Mais ils ne rechignaient pas à aller vers l'autre quand celui-ci les prenaient avec lui.

- Tu sais ma chérie, je pense que mon fils pourra prendre le relais plus tard... Annonça Séverus un soir où il rentrait de ses cours.

- Le relais ? De quoi ? Lui demanda Julia.

- Il pourra enseigner les potions...

- Enseigner les potions, bah voyons ! Il te l'a dit ?

- Tu ne saurais imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire quand je l'ai emmené avec moi dans mon bureau.

- Dans ton bureau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a été faire dans ton bureau ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manquait un de tes enfants cet après-midi ?

            Julia pâlit considérablement.

- Quoi ? Dorian... il est sortit ? Mais...

- Ne panique pas ! Je l'ai ramené pendant que tu étais assoupie dans le canapé ! 

- Mais comment est-il sortit ? C'est impossible !

- Ouvrir une porte est une spécialité chez lui, il faudra faire attention... 

- Comment a-t-il fait pour aller dans les cachots ? Il n'y a jamais été tout seul !

- Il connaît le chemin, je l'emmène avec moi.

- Mais il ne sait même pas marcher...

- Il y arrive presque ! Mon fils est très éveillé je te signale !

- Regardez-moi ça ! Le père qui se vente ! Je te signale que ta fille aussi fait des progrès dans ce domaine !

- Si sa mère arrêtait de la traiter comme un bébé de cinq mois, elle serait peut-être moins peureuse et irait se balader comme son frère !

- Ah parce que c'est ma faute !

- Sé'us ! 

            Julia et Séverus arrêtèrent de se disputer et baissèrent les yeux devant Dorian qui se tenait aux jupes de sa mère. 

- Sé'us !

- Ah non ! Pas Séverus ! Papa ! Lui dit Séverus, peu ravi que son fils l'appelle par son prénom.

- Sé'us ! Sé'us ! Lança le petit garçon en pointant son père du doigt.

            Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air déterminé.

- Sé'us, mama ! Lança à nouveau Dorian en pointant son doigt sur eux tour à tour.

- Moi au moins, il sait qui je suis ! 

- Il sait surtout imiter sa mère quand elle hurle après moi !

- Dis donc ! 

- Da !

            Cette fois, c'était Isolde qui avait parlé et qui s'accrochait au pantalon de son père.

- Da !

- Sé'us !

- Da !

- Sé'us !

            S'engagea alors un combat de syllabes entre Dorian et Isolde, pour celui qui aurait le dernier mot quant à savoir comment appeler leur père. Séverus et Julia les regardèrent, étonnés et se mirent à rire devant leurs airs décidés.

- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Professeur Rogue comme tout le monde ! Ca ira plus vite ! Ironisa Séverus.

            Le soir, Julia alla retrouver son fiancé dans leur lit, repensant à ce que les jumeaux avaient dit.

- Ils sont vraiment éveillés ! A même pas un an ils disent déjà tout ça ! 

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très vite disciplinés et sauront tout en ce qui concerne la magie avant même leur cinquième année.

- Discipline. Ca y est, tu repars avec ça ! Laisse-les un peu s'amuser ! Ce ne sont pas tes élèves !

- Ils faudra bien qu'ils se comportent dignement, comme un vrai Rogue !

            Julia le regarda d'un air amusé et finit par éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Parce que tu te trouves discipliné ? Qui a fait coucher son élève sur son bureau ? Qui l'a emmenée en vacances ? Qui la voyait le soir dans sa chambre ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la discipline ! Et je ne pense pas que question discipline, tu sois mieux placée que moi ! Quand je te dis que mes enfants seront sages et très bien élevés je sais que j'ai raison ! Ils ne sont pas mes enfants pour rien ! 

- On en reparlera...

- Mais oui...

            Julia le coupa dans ses paroles et l'embrassa. 

- Tu sais quoi ? Pour le moment, je suis dans le présent et je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que feront nos enfants par la suite, je veux que l'on profite de ce soir ! 

            Elle l'enlaça par le cou et l'attira à elle. Séverus l'embrassa plus fortement et la caressa sur les hanches. Julia lui caressa la tête et tourna la sienne sur le côté, laissant le plaisir monter en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri.

- Quoi ? Tu veux jouer aux effarouchées ce soir ou quoi ? Lui dit Séverus qui prenait ça plus pour un jeu qu'autre chose, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Les... les enfants Séverus... 

- Comment ça les enfants ? Tu veux être l'élève et moi le professeur ? Il suffisait de me demander, pas la peine de crier !

- Non, les enfants nous regardent... 

            Séverus releva sa tête et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

            Julia tourna la tête et lui montra ce qu'elle disait. Séverus en fit autant et regarda Isolde et Dorian, le pouce dans la bouche en train de les regarder, assis par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? 

- Comment ont-ils réussis à passer par dessus les barreaux de leur lit ? Demanda Julia.

- Je ne sais pas mais ils vont y retourner...

            Séverus se leva et prit ses enfants dans les bras, les emmenant dans leurs chambres. Il vit avec stupeur que les barreaux étaient démontés juste assez pour laisser passer un corps de bébé.

- Mais... comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

            Il déposa Dorian dans son lit et fixa les barreaux. En fait, l'ouverture qui les bloquaient, s'était usée et les barreaux étaient libres de partir. Séverus les fixa et coucha son fils qui semblait déterminé à ne pas vouloir dormir.

- Sé'us !

- C'est papa ! Papa ! Nom d'un chien ! Lança Séverus, énervé.

- Sien ! Sien !

            Séverus ferma les yeux d'énervement et préféra sortir. Dorian en profita pour faire le boxon en faisant passer ses jouets par dessus son lit en riant. Séverus coucha sa fille et fit de même pour réparer les barreaux du lit. 

- Da ! 

            Séverus la regarda et fut ravie que sa fille l'appelle au moins papa. Enfin ce qui y ressemblait !

- Oui, au moins toi tu dis papa ! 

            Isolde commença à lui parler dans son langage enfantin, un vrai discours, pensa Séverus.

- Tu dois dormir maintenant... et papa est pressé d'aller se coucher alors tu dors ! Lui dit-il un peu plus fermement en repensant à ce qu'il avait commencé avec Julia.

            Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il entendit les bruits et les cris de joie dans la chambre de son fils et entra en furie dans celle-ci. Dorian stoppa ses jets de jouets, en lançant un contre la porte au passage, que Séverus reçut en pleine figure, et s'assit.

- Sé'us ! Sien !

- Raaahhh ! Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Très bien, je t'enlève les jouets, les peluches... et tout ce bazar ! Regarde-moi ça ! Ce n'est plus un lit, c'est un coffre à jouet ! 

            Séverus ramassa tous les jouets et les lança de l'autre côté de la pièce sous les regards inquiet de son fils. 

- Sé'us ! Sien ! 

            Puis des cris de protestation. Apparemment, Dorian était peu ravi qu'on lui enlève ses jouets et il le montrait bien en tapant des pieds dans son lit. 

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui dit Séverus en arrivant près du lit. 

            Il releva son fils et le fit se calmer mais Dorian semblait en décider autrement. Il lança ses bras en l'air et frappa son père à l'épaule. Il reçut une fessée en retour, ce qui le fit hurler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Julia en arrivant dans la chambre.

- Ton fils m'a frappé je te signale ! Il est complètement gâté !

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est Mon fils ! Ah oui ! Merci ! Tu l'embêtes et c'est moi qui dois tout prendre !

            Julia prit Dorian dans les bras et le berça.

- Et voilà ! C'est encore moi le fautif ! Bon, j'en ai assez, je vais me coucher !

- C'est ça ! Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait comme misères mon trésor ? Lança Julia à son bébé en le berçant.

            Séverus regagna la chambre, exaspéré. Il se coucha et éteignit la lumière. Tout ça lui avait coupé l'envie de rester avec sa fiancée ce soir. Julia revint quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Séverus lui tournant le dos et endormit. Elle le regarda un instant et se coucha à son tour, lui tournant également le dos. 

- Tu es vraiment impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui donner une fessée ?

- Je te signale que ton fils me donnait des coups de poing ! 

- Et alors ? Il suffisait juste de le calmer, pas de le frapper !

- Arrête ! Je ne l'ai pas frappé ! C'est juste une fessée !

- Et après ? 

- Ca suffit, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ! 

- Bien sûr ! Tu préfères parler de ton fils quand il est doux comme un agneau et l'appeler TON fils ! C'est facile !

            Séverus se retourna rapidement et la dévisagea, la faisant se retourner. 

- Tu veux arrêter avec ça ? Si tu n'était pas heureuse, tu n'avais qu'à aller les coucher, tu aurais vu Dorian en train de s'amuser à tout jeter par dessus son lit, et qu'il n'a pas envie de dormir ! 

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il se serait endormit !

- Tu es vraiment bornée ma parole !

- Et toi tu es un grincheux !

- Un grincheux hein ? Tu es irresponsable !

- Sale caractère !

- Insolente !

- Hautain !

- Idiote !

- Rogue ! ;p

            Séverus allait répliquer quelque chose mais il éclata de rire. Julia le suivit, heureuse de l'avoir eu.

- Bon jeu de mot... je l'avoue... Lui dit-il.

Séverus se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu as fini de bouder ? Lui demanda Julia.

            Pour toute réponse, Séverus se pencha vers elle et attrapa ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser vigoureux et presque violent. Julia le lui rendit et l'enlaça. Séverus lui ôta lentement les lanières de sa chemise de nuit et libéra sa poitrine. Il se pencha alors sur les seins et se mit à les embrasser en continuant de laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de sa compagne. Il fit glisser le reste de la nuisette vers le bas, laissant Julia nue sous le corps de son fiancé. Elle le débarrassa de son peignoir et il se retrouva en sous vêtement. Elle lui ôta alors le boxer et il se retrouva entièrement nu sur elle. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en le laissant continuer sa progression vers son ventre, sous ses baisers. Il arriva ensuite au niveau du nombril et continua en descendant sur les hanches et poursuivit sur les cuisses. Il caressa et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en descendant continuellement, la faisant languir. Il remonta ensuite sur les cuisses et approcha ses lèvres vers son entre jambe. Julia releva la tête pour voir le visage de son fiancé commencer à la caresser et l'embrasser au niveau de l'endroit propice à son désir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il commençait à explorer son intimité, la faisant languir de plus en plus. Julia lui caressait la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et le poussait à continuer. Elle sentit une profonde extase au bout d'un moment et se cambra. Séverus remonta ses lèvres sur son ventre et continua sa course folle sur sa poitrine qu'il embrassa longuement avant de regagner ses lèvres. Julia l'embrassa furieusement et le fit se placer sous elle. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit vers le torse, insistant sur les fins mamelons et laissant ses mains gambader sur le reste du corps de Séverus. Elle descendit alors sa bouche vers le ventre et continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur son membre déjà démonstrateur du désir qui empoignait le sorcier. Elle le regarda et sourit malicieusement alors qu'il la regardait faire. Il allongea sa tête et la laissa le prendre en bouche. Julia se mit à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens avec la main, tout en gardant le membre dans sa bouche, le faisant également languir tout comme son fiancé l'avait fait avec elle. Séverus poussait des grognements de satisfaction et lui caressait la tête, prenant la place de sa compagne qui faisait de même quelques secondes auparavant. Julia accentua ses mouvements et ses sucions, voyant qu'il se retenait et le laissa se déverser. Elle remonta vers le torse et l'embrassa dans le cou. Séverus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la fit se tourner et l'embrassa dans le cou. Julia se mit sur ses coudes tendis que Séverus se plaçait derrière elle. Il caressa son entre jambe et se positionna convenablement. Il poussa ensuite dans le corps de sa fiancée et commença ses mouvements de va et vient en elle. Julia soufflait et gémissait, alors que Séverus caressait le ventre de cette dernière. Julia posa la main sur les fesses de son compagnon, le poussant à aller plus fortement, ce qu'il fit avec facilité. Julia se releva pour être dos à Séverus et l'enlaçant au niveau du cou et cherchant sa bouche. Séverus accentua à son tour les coups de rein alors que Julia sentait ses sens perdre toutes notions dans ce moment très intense. Elle se retrouvait pratiquement assise sur ses genoux et poussait à présent des râles de plaisir, suivie de près par Séverus qui donna quelques derniers coups avant de se calmer et de laisser son souffle épuisé sur le cou de Julia en continuant de la caresser. Julia laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Séverus et souffla, épuisée. Elle se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

- On peut dire... que se lancer des... insultes... nous est bénéfique ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

            Séverus lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent tardivement dans la nuit. Le lendemain, Julia fut étonnée de ne pas entendre ses enfants pleurer, ni voir son fiancé à ses côtés dans le lit. Elle regarda le réveil et vit avec horreur qu'il était dix heures et demie. 

- Mon dieu ! Les enfants ! Lança-t-elle en sautant du lit. 

            Elle se précipita dans les chambres des jumeaux et eut un choc en ne les trouvant pas là.  

- Mais... où sont...

            Elle commençait à paniquer en repensant à la veille : les barreaux des lits, Dorian qui ouvre les portes... Elle avança dans le salon et vit un parchemin sur la table. Elle le prit et le lut.

_" J'ai pris les enfants avec moi, tu viendras les chercher quand tu seras réveillée._

_Je t'aime, Séverus._"

- Il les a pris avec lui ? Dans sa classe ? Je rêve ! Lança-t-elle.

            Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement pour aller rejoindre les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et entendit le 'Entrez" de la part de son fiancé. Elle entra et vit les élèves tourner leurs têtes vers elle. Séverus s'approcha de la porte et la fit entrer.

- Occupez-vous de votre potion ou je vous enlève des points ! Lança-t-il à ses élèves.

            Ces derniers se replongèrent dans la préparation de leur potion en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux deux sorciers. Julia remarqua que c'était le groupe de Harry Potter et en même temps celui de Drago Malefoy, qui la regardait presque avec envie. Elle leur sourit rapidement avant que Séverus ne la conduise jusqu'à la porte de son bureau qui donnait dans sa classe. Il la fit entrer et Julia découvrit ses enfants assis par terre, en train de jouer avec des chaudrons vides et des cuillers en bois. Ils étaient apparemment en train de se faire toutes sortes d'histoires et riaient de leurs idioties. Isolde avança un moment et se dirigea vers le bureau pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans le coin. 

- Non ! On ne touche pas ! Lui dit Séverus en allant vers elle.

- Da ! 

- Oui, c'est ça... tu vas avec maman... Lui dit Séverus.

            Dorian avait vu sa mère et lui avait souri mais sans plus, il continuait de jouer avec ses ustensiles, laissant celle-ci se diriger vers sa fille. Séverus et Julia étaient avec Isolde et ne remarquèrent pas que Dorian en profita pour s'éclipser du bureau à quatre pattes, atterrissant directement dans la salle de classe de son père, sous le regard amusé des élèves.

- Tu ne rentres pas trop tard ce midi ? Demanda Julia à Séverus alors qu'elle prenait Isolde dans les bras.

- Je dois faire en sorte qu'ils aient terminé leurs potions pour qu'ils ne me fassent pas n'importe quoi pour leurs ASPIC. Je tâcherais d'être là rapidement..

- D'accord... lui dit-elle en se retournant. Où est Dorian ?

- Il était là... La porte est ouverte...

            Séverus sortit du bureau, suivit  de Julia qui tenait Isolde dans les bras. Dorian était tranquillement accroché à un bout de bureau dans le fond de la classe et parlait –enfin dans son langage- avec des élèves en souriant. 

- Dorian... Appela Séverus.

            Le petit garçon tourna les yeux –égaux à ceux de son père, tous aussi noirs- et lui fit une grimace en souriant, ce qui fit rire les élèves.

- Viens ! Lui dit Séverus en lui tendant la main.

- Sé'us ! Sien ! Lança Dorian en le montrant du doigt à l'élève qui se trouvait à côté de lui. 

            Séverus ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. 

- Viens ! Allez ! Lui dit-il plus fermement.

            Dorian se laissa tomber à quatre pattes mais préféra aller dans une autre direction... celle où Neville Londubat préparait sa potion. Séverus eut un moment d'effroi alors que le chaudron de Neville commençait à bouillonner dangereusement.

- Dorian ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Lança Séverus en avançant vers le petit garçon qui continuait de gambader à toute allure.

 Il se retourna et se mit à rire quand il vit son père se rapprocher. Il fila sous une chaise et passa sous une autre pour pouvoir échapper à son père, toujours en riant. Les élèves se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle qu'offrait le professeur de potions courant après son fils qui s'enfuyait.

Il réussit néanmoins à le rattraper à la sortie d'une chaise, celle de Drago. 

- Sé'us ! Lança Dorian, fâché que le jeu soit terminé.

- Da ! Commença Isolde.

- Sé'us !

- Da ! 

            Et c'était repartit pour un tour...  

- Ramène-les, je sens que je vais faire un malheur... Dit Séverus à l'oreille de sa Julia, alors que ses enfants se chamaillaient encore sur le nom de leur père. Julia attrapa Dorian et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- O'war ! Lança Dorian en agitant la main en direction des élèves.

            Tous furent étonnés et lui firent un signe de la main.

- War ! Lança Isolde à son tour, voulant rivaliser avec son frère. 

- O'War ! 

- War !

            Julia secoua la tête en riant et sortit de la classe. Les élèves purent les entendre continuer leur bataille "d'au revoirs" dans le couloir alors que Séverus refermait la porte. Les jumeaux passèrent donc leur temps par la suite à se chamailler en se contredisant et en faisant les bêtises qui étaient à leur portée, au grand désarroi de leur père.

 A la fin juin, les examens étaient terminés et c'était la dernière fois que Julia voyait Malefoy à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était renfermé et n'adressait que très rarement la parole. Et le fait de voir celle qu'il aimait mère de famille n'arrangerait pas son attitude. 

**Fin de la première partie ! J'ai voulu terminer sur un petit délire avec Sév et ses deux garnements, car vous vous en rendrez compte dans la deuxième partie, il risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!! Nous allons passer à la partie un peu plus "suspense" de la fic avec des évènements curieux qui vont se passer autour de Séverus...**


	24. Snape's family !

****

Chapitre 24 : Snape's family !

*** Voilà ! Nous avançons dans le temps et arrivons pile quelques semaines avant la rentrée des jumeaux à Poudlard, bien qu'ils y vivent depuis leur enfance ! ***

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller les voir ? 

-Je sais pas... ils aiment pas quand on va les réveiller... tu te souviens de la dernière fois !

-On n'a qu'à envoyer Ilyas ! Ils lui diront rien à lui ! 

-Ouais !

***

Séverus ouvrit les yeux et se tourna instinctivement vers sa femme. Julia dormait encore et ne le sentit pas remuer contre elle. Il sourit et la regarda en lui caressant la joue. Elle commença à remuer et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Bonjour... Lui dit-il en posant sa tête sur sa main, accoudé à ses côtés.

-Bonjour monsieur mon mari... Lui répondit la voix encore légèrement endormie de Julia qui referma les yeux en souriant. 

Séverus ne la laissa pas longtemps seule dans son sommeil et l'embrassa. Les onze années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avait pas tari leur passion commune et ils se montraient toujours autant passionnés l'un pour l'autre, même encore plus qu'au début. Julia l'embrassa en retour et rouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent enlacés et commencèrent à se rendre des baisers de plus en plus enflammés. 

-Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Lui dit Julia en le sentant accentuer ses caresses.

-C'est parce que dans quelques jours, je ne pourrais pas rester couché à tes côtés le matin, alors je garde le peu de temps qu'il me reste !

-Je te signale qu'il reste encore deux semaines et que je ne traîne pas au lit le matin. Je travaille également moi Môssieur !

-Oui mais tu commences plus tard. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais demandé de travailler ! En plus dans ton état...

-Mon état va très bien ! Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

-Je ne demande que ça !

Pour répondre au sourire de son époux, Julia l'embrassa avec fougue et le caressa dans le dos. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et frotta son bas ventre contre le sien. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Séverus la regarda et fixa la personne qui était à côté du lit, un pouce dans la bouche. 

-Ilyas ! Retourne te coucher ! Il est trop tôt ! Lança-t-il au petit garçon qui les regardait toujours. 

-Ils m'ont dit de venir ! 

Séverus le regarda d'un œil mauvais et se releva vivement. Il entendit également les bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir de personnes qui s'éloignaient à toute allure. 

-Séverus, ne les gronde pas dès le matin !

-Ils commencent à m'énerver de se servir de leur frère pour faire leurs blagues ! 

Il se leva et passa son peignoir sous les yeux de l'enfant qui le regardait toujours de son regard noir, son pouce toujours à la même place.

-Viens là mon chéri... Lui dit sa mère.

Le petit garçon alla contre sa mère et la serra en voyant son père sortir de la chambre. Il porta instinctivement sa main sur le ventre de sa mère et le caressa, celui-ci commençait à s'arrondir par les premiers mois de sa grossesse. La troisième. Ilyas venait d'avoir cinq ans en juin et était un peu le petit chouchou de la famille, tant il était fragile et timide. Il était le portrait craché de son père et reflétait la même lueur dans le regard que lui. A la différence que ses traits étaient plus réguliers sur son visage enfantin et qu'il avait hérité de beaucoup de caractéristiques communes à sa mère. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire mon chéri ? Lui demanda Julia en l'enlaçant contre elle.

-Ils veulent que papa les emmène faire des courses.

-Mais ils sont vraiment impossibles ! On leur a dit qu'on les emmènerait cet après-midi ! Ils t'ont réveillés ? 

Ilyas acquiesça.

-Alors là, ils ont été un peu trop loin ! Ils vont m'entendre !

Séverus revint, l'air énervé. Julia pouvait entendre ses enfants pleurer dans leur chambre.

-Ils l'ont réveillé tout ça pour qu'il nous réveille et qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre à sa place ! Lui dit-il en venant s'installer à ses côtés. 

-Il va quand même falloir aller sur le chemin de Traverse, il leur faut leurs fournitures !

-Oui et bien aujourd'hui ils sont privés de sortie. Ils resteront ici, c'est tout. 

-Papa pourquoi tu cries ?

Séverus tourna le regard vers son fils qui le regardait profondément, le pouce toujours ancré entre ses dents et lové contre sa mère. 

-Parce que ton frère et ta sœur m'énervent. Voilà pourquoi ! Heureusement que toi tu ne fais pas autant de bêtises qu'eux.

Ilyas sourit à son père et vint le rejoindre et se plaça comme il venait de le faire avec sa mère. 

-Il faut que je me lève, je ne suis pas en vacances moi ! Annonça Julia en se mettant debout.

-Je sais... Tu es vraiment obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui ?

-Oh oui ! Monsieur Gardil tient absolument à ce que j'organise toute la rencontre avec les Ministres de la magie de Beauxbâtons. Tout le Ministère est en ébullition en ce moment à cause de ça ! Mais je serais sûrement de retour cet après-midi pour qu'on emmène les petits acheter leurs fournitures. 

-Ah non ! Ils n'iront nulle part cet après-midi ! Lui dit Séverus en serrant son fils contre lui. 

-Si ! Je veux me promener moi ! Réclama Ilyas.

-Nous irons un autre jour. Isolde et Dorian n'ont pas été sages de te réveiller pour te demander de faire quelque chose. 

-Mais j'étais réveillé je promet ! Lui dit Ilyas en levant sa main devant lui pour signaler qu'il jurait. Une chose qu'il avait apprise avec son frère et sa sœur.

Séverus eut un petit rire et lui prit sa petite main. 

-Demain. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi tout seul ? 

-Mais je suis là moi... Lui dit Séverus.

-Non, tu vas pas jouer avec moi !

-Mais si, je vais jouer avec toi ! Lui dit Séverus en le voyant bouder.

Ilyas secoua la tête en remettant son pouce dans la bouche. 

-Bon, je suis désolée mais il faut que je me dépêche ! Lança Julia en sortant de la salle de bain. J'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt et on ira au chemin de Traverse ! Dit-elle à son mari en le fixant de ses yeux clairs. Ilyas, viens ! Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu t'occupes des deux monstres ?

-Oui... Souffla Séverus.

Ca, le terme "monstres" était tout à fait indiqué pour nommer Isolde et Dorian. Bébés, ils étaient peut-être calmes et souriants, mais avec les années ils se révélèrent de véritables boute-en-train qui passaient leur temps à faire enrager leur entourage et qui faisaient toutes les bêtises imaginables et inimaginables. On aurait même pu les croire cousins avec les jumeaux Weasleys ! Séverus ne passait pas une journée sans leur hurler dessus. Son autre fils, Ilyas, était vraiment différent de son frère et sa sœur. Il jouait souvent seul et appréciait surtout la présence de son père à ses côtés. Mais il rejoignait souvent Isolde et Dorian pour quelques bêtises simples et ne se faisait jamais prendre, son frère et sa sœur étant en ligne de mire directe pour les accusations !

Séverus se leva donc et alla se préparer, pendant que sa femme s'occupait d'Ilyas, ramenant les jumeaux dans la cuisine pour leur faire prendre leur petit déjeuner. Séverus et Julia s'étaient mariés deux ans après la naissance des jumeaux. Ils ne pensaient pas vraiment à construire une famille nombreuse à ce moment mais lorsque Julia annonça qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte quatre ans plus tard, Séverus s'inquiéta. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait pris au mot quand il parlait à l'époque d'une famille nombreuse. Le dernier bébé qui allait arriver l'avait carrément paniqué. Mais il laissait vite la panique céder à la joie d'avoir enfin ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant et qu'il n'aurait jamais crû connaître. A croire que l'arrivée de Julia dans cette école lui avait été destinée. 

La famille Rogue vivait comme toutes les familles des professeurs du collège, peu ayant encore des enfants encore étudiants chez elles, mais la dernière famille de professeurs en étonnait plus d'un. Voir un professeur aussi ténébreux et réprimandant ses élèves à longueur de temps et aussi peu sociable, avoir une ravissante jeune femme et trois enfants, le quatrième étant en route... Cela ressemblait à une étrange coïncidence du destin. Comme quoi la vie pouvait tourner en faveur pour certains dont le futur se voyait sombre.

-Alors je compte sur vous ! Vous ne faites aucune bêtise jusqu'à mon retour ou sinon, nous n'allons pas faire vos courses ! Annonça Julia à ses jumeaux avant de partir pour le Ministère, où elle avait un poste d'assistante dans le département de la Coopération magique.

-Promis 'man ! Lui dit Isolde.

-Dorian ?

-Oui...

-Ne faites pas enrager votre père... Et n'embêtez pas votre frère !

Elle les embrassa chacun leur tour et embrassa longuement son époux avant de partir. Séverus passait donc une nouvelle journée avec ses trois enfants. 

-Bon... vous deux vous allez dans votre chambre et vous allez y rester jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. 

-Quoi ? Mais maman a dit... Commença Isolde.

-Maman n'est pas là alors vous faites ce que je vous dit. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire ce que vous avez fait ce matin avec votre frère !

Les jumeaux allèrent dans leur chambre en râlant et Séverus se baissa devant son fils.

-Tu viens avec moi dans ma salle de classe ?

Ilyas acquiesça, son éternel pouce dans la bouche et il prit la main de son père. Ils allèrent dans les chambres d'Isolde et Dorian avant de partir pour que Séverus leur dise qu'il allait aux cachots.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe de Séverus. Ilyas lâcha la main de son père quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à la salle de classe sans l'attendre. Séverus avait légèrement déteint sur son fils en ce qui concernait son côté lugubre. Ilyas semblait passionné par toutes les choses qui flottaient dans les bocaux sur les étagères, ainsi que pour tous les ingrédients qu'il utilisait pour ses potions. Il était déjà en train de tirer un tabouret pour pouvoir atteindre un bocal qui se trouvait à sa hauteur avec une chose gluante innommable à l'intérieur. Séverus le découvrit qui s'amusait à observer l'objet en posant son nez sur le bocal et le souleva pour le remettre sur le sol.

-Pourquoi je peux pas jouer avec la pâte bizarre dans le pot ? 

-Parce que ce n'est pas de la pâte et que c'est très rare. Je vais te donner une feuille et tu vas faire un dessin pour maman ! 

-Pffff ! Lui dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Tu préfères aller avec ton frère dans votre chambre ?

Ilyas ne dit rien mais s'approcha de lui. Séverus lui donna un tas de feuilles et des pastels qu'il gardait au fond de son tiroir pour son fils, et l'installa sur une table devant lui. Il repartit ensuite vers son bureau et se plongea dans son travail. Au bout de quelques temps, Ilyas revint le voir, ses dessins dans la main. Séverus le prit dans les bras et l'installa sur lui, repoussant quelques minutes son travail. Ilyas lui montra ses chef-d'œuvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Séverus en regardant les personnages grossiers sur le papier.

-Ca c'est Isolde, et puis ça c'est Dorian, et là c'est maman, et là c'est toi ! 

-Ah oui, je vois ! Mais je ne crois pas que j'ai les cheveux aussi longs ! 

-C'est parce qu'ils ont poussés !

-Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant une boule gribouillée sur le côté.

-Ca c'est le bébé...

-Le bébé ? Tu le vois comme ça toi ?

-C'est parce qu'il est pas là ! Il va pas arriver... Je peux pas le dessiner !

-Il ne va pas arriver ? Et pourquoi ?

-Bah parce qu'il va pas venir ! 

-Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ? Lui demanda Séverus, l'air étonné.

-Personne... Je le sais c'est tout... Lui dit Ilyas en continuant de lui montrer ses dessins. Regarde là ! C'est toi en train de gronder Isolde et Dorian parce qu'ils ont cassé pleins de tes pots ! 

-Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Et ça ?

-Ca c'est maman... 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle pleure...

-Elle pleure ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

-Bah parce qu'elle est triste hein ! Pffff, papa, t'es bête ! Lui dit Ilyas en secouant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la dessines pas en train de sourire ?

-Parce qu'elle a pas envie de sourire... 

Séverus observa son fils avec attention. Il avait vraiment de drôles de penchants pour ses dessins. Assez sombres à dire vrai. Il le laissa descendre de ses genoux pour qu'il retourne à ses dessins. 

L'après-midi, Julia revint du Ministère, épuisée quelque peu. Séverus l'accueillit en lui souriant.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-J'ai les jambes en compote ! Ils m'ont fait aller à perpet' pour aller parler à leurs Ministres de Beauxbâtons ! 

-Tu veux prendre un bain ? Ca te détendra...

-Tu en prends un avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant malicieusement.

-Ca peut s'arranger... Isolde ! Dorian ! Appela-t-il.

Les enfants firent leur apparition dans le salon, en se tirant par les affaires.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Nous irons acheter vos affaires après. Et emmenez votre frère dans le parc. Il a besoin de sortir un peu.

-On est vraiment obligé de l'emmener avec nous ?

-Oui... Vous n'aurez qu'à l'emmener voir les animaux...

-C'est pas marrant ! On pouvait enfin sortir d'ici ! 

-Et on doit emmener Ilyas avec nous ! 

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre et sortez avec lui...

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en râlant et allèrent chercher leur petit frère. Séverus partait déjà dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau du bain tendis que Julia allait voir ses enfants et aider le dernier à s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent hors de l'appartement et allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Julia fermait la porte d'entrée quand elle sentit deux mains l'enlacer au niveau de la taille et des lèvres se plonger dans son cou. Elle passa le bras vers l'arrière et l'enlaça au niveau du cou. Séverus l'attira en arrière et la fit se retourner. Julia lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Séverus l'aida à dégrafer sa robe de sorcier en l'embrassant sur les épaules entre temps. Il fit chuter le tissu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. Il enleva les quelques vêtements qui le recouvraient encore et entra à son tour dans l'eau. Julia passa ses bras autour de son cou et reprit ses baisers. Il l'enlaça par la taille et la poussa gentiment contre la paroi de la baignoire. Julia s'agrippa à son cou en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Séverus la plaça correctement en face de lui afin de lui faire ressentir le désir qui l'empoignait au creux de ses reins. Il commença ses mouvements en soutenant sa femme contre lui. Julia sentait la passion la gagner et avec ses premiers mois de grossesse, celle-ci était doublée et elle ne mettait pas longtemps à éprouver du plaisir. Elle poussait des souffles de plaisir au creux de l'oreille de Séverus et l'incitait à continuer. Elle le sentit bientôt incapable de retenir tout le désir qu'il avait en lui et le laissa déborder de passion. Il se calma, soufflant contre son cou et la regarda. Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent.

Lorsque les enfants revinrent du parc, Julia crû qu'elle allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. 

-Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allé vous traîner ? Hurla-t-elle en les voyant arriver, les vêtements partiellement déchirés et tous recouverts de boue. 

-Bah en fait...Commença Isolde en regardant le sol.

-Ce qui s'est passé... Continua Dorian en se grattant la tête.

-Explications ! Hurla Séverus qui arrivait à côté de Julia.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et furent pris de panique devant l'air énervé de leur père. Ilyas se mit à pleurer.

-On était en train de jouer à côté de la cabane de Hagrid quand on a vu quelque chose bouger dans les buissons, alors on a voulu aller voir ce que c'était...

-Vous êtes allé dans la forêt ? Demanda Séverus.

-Bah...

-Heu...

-Est-ce que vous êtes allé dans la forêt oui ou non ? 

-Oui... Lui dit timidement Isolde.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Je ne veux pas vous voir dans cette maudite forêt ! Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire attraper par un loup-garou ! 

A ces mots, Ilyas se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Julia le prit dans ses bras.

-Et avec votre petit frère en plus ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous reveniez dans cet état ?

-On a vu une licorne alors...

-...on a voulu la suivre... Et puis elle...

-...elle a disparu derrière un autre buisson...

-... plein de ronces et après on est tombé dans...

-... dans la boue... 

Les jumeaux étaient tout penauds et n'osaient pas regarder leur père dans les yeux. Séverus les regardaient par contre. Et il n'était pas très ravi qu'ils aient été dans la forêt interdite, avec leur petit frère qui plus est.

-Vous êtes puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse un autre jour, mais en attendant, je ne veux pas vous voir hors de votre chambre ! Maintenant filez vous nettoyer et vous changer et retournez dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce soir ! 

Les deux enfants ne protestèrent pas et se hâtèrent dans la salle de bain. Ilyas restait contre sa mère en suçant son pouce.

-Je vais le changer. Tu vas aller faire une sieste, tu es fatigué. Dit Julia à son fils en le portant jusque dans sa chambre.

Oui ça pour une sacrée paire de jumeaux, Séverus avait tiré le gros lot ! Lui qui pensait qu'ils resteraient toujours comme lorsqu'ils étaient bébés, les cajolant et acceptant leurs sourires à chaque occasion, maintenant c'est à peine s'ils lui souriaient et l'écoutaient. Mais peut-être ne voyait-il pas que c'était peut-être le fait d'une simple jalousie. Jalousie pour un petit garçon qui semblait être différent... 


	25. Inquiétudes

****

Chapitre 24 :Inquiétudes.

Dans la semaine, Séverus emmena toute sa petite famille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats des fournitures des jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient excités à l'idée de pouvoir enfin être élèves dans l'école, car ils ne la connaissaient que par visites cachées dans les couloirs. Ils n'avaient été que très rarement dans les salles de classe, de peur de se faire voir par les fantômes qui auraient été tout raconter à leurs parents. 

Ce jour-là donc, les enfants accompagnés de leurs parents et de leur petit frère, se rendirent dans les différentes boutiques où ils achetèrent tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire pour leur scolarité. 

-Maman, est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la boutique de farces et attrapes ? Demanda Isolde à l'oreille de sa mère alors que son père était occupé avec Dorian.

-Vous ne dépensez pas votre argent en bêtises, tu me le promets ?

-Oui oui ! 

-Bon d'accord, mais je ne veux pas vous voir acheter quoi que ce soit !

-Promis ! Dorian, viens !

Isolde tira son frère par la manche et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Mais quoi ?

-Maman veut bien qu'on aille dans le magasin de farces et attrape !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui je te dis ! Allez viens !

Isolde et son frère s'éloignèrent de leurs parents et se dirigèrent vers la boutique portant le nom de "L'art des blagues". Ils y entraient pour la première fois et furent émerveillés de voir un tel choix de farces sur les étagères. Un homme à la chevelure rousse vint les voir. 

-Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre magasin !

-Bonjour monsieur ! Lui dit Isolde.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous entrez à Poudlard cette année !

-Oui mais on connaît déjà Poudlard !

-Attendez, vous avez une tête qui m'est familière. Vos yeux, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux là quelque part... Ne me dites rien ! Fred, vient voir ici !

Un autre homme aussi roux et identique au premier arriva quelques minutes après et vint à côté de lui.

-Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas que leur regard ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on a connu ?

-Oui, attends, ça va me revenir... 

-Rogue ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

-Vous connaissez notre père ? Demanda Dorian.

-Un peu qu'on le connaît ! On était à Poudlard nous aussi. Je me présente Fred Weasley, et lui c'est mon frère George. 

-Et ben ça ! C'est vrai que Ron nous avait dit que Rogue s'était trouvé une copine et qu'ils avaient eu des jumeaux.

-C'est marrant vous ne lui ressemblez que pour quelques détails. On ne connaît pas votre mère, mais on est sûr qu'elle doit être assez jolie ! 

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour vous ? C'est étonnant que vous veniez dans un magasin comme ça ! Votre père n'aime pas trop les blagues ! A moins qu'il n'ait changé de caractère !

-Non, il n'aime pas ça... Et maman ne veut pas qu'on dépense notre argent en blagues... Lui répondit Isolde en faisant la moue.

Fred et George se regardèrent et eurent le même sourire malicieux.

-Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour vous. Après tout il est temps que la relève soit assurée...

-La relève ? Pour quoi faire ?

-On peut dire qu'on était les champions en matière de blagues à Poudlard, et on enrageait souvent votre père d'ailleurs ! Vous me semblez aussi déterminés que nous pour faire des blagues, je me trompe ? 

-Oh non ! C'est vrai qu'on aime bien ça, mais à chaque fois papa nous puni !

-Il va falloir faire attention, c'est tout. Et j'ai un livre qui pourrait vous intéresser pour faire des blagues sans se faire repérer ! On peut bien donner un petit coup de pouce à nos successeurs ! Bien que nos neveux soient assez penchés sur ça aussi ! Vous les verrez sûrement à Poudlard. Ils rentrent aussi en première année. Vous ne pourrez pas les manquer, ils ont la même couleur de cheveux que nous.

-Ils s'appellent comment ?

-Erwan et Gladys.

-On les verra sûrement ! 

-En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous pensez si on vous donnait quelques petits objets de notre création et quelques conseils ?

-Ca serait super ! 

-Alors venez avec nous, nous allons vous montrer ce dont pourquoi nous sommes réputés... 

***

-Où sont Dorian et Isolde ? Demanda Séverus à sa femme quand il ne vit plus ses deux enfants.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont partis faire un tour dans une boutique. Ils nous rejoindrons plus tard ! 

Julia prit le bras de son mari dans le sien et donna la main à son fils. Celui-ci était calme comme à son habitude et regardait les étalages des boutiques, émerveillé. 

-Dis-moi mon chéri, est-ce que tu veux une glace ? Lui demanda sa mère.

Dorian secoua la tête en mettant son pouce dans la bouche. 

-Non ? C'est étonnant, d'habitude tu en veux toujours une.

-Là elle est pas bonne la glace. Je vais être malade si j'en mange !

-Ah parce que tu te soucis de ce que tu manges maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! Ironisa Julia. Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

Ilyas secoua à nouveau la tête et alla vers son père. Il tira sur la robe de sorcier de son père.

-Papa ! On peut aller voir les bidules comme t'as dans ta classe ?

-Quoi ? Oh non pas question ! S'imposa Julia en grimaçant.

-Il va falloir que l'on y aille de toute façon. Il m'en faut et les enfants ont besoin d'ustensiles pour leurs cours. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la boutique de vêtements... Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ! Lui dit Séverus en souriant.

-Tu gardes toujours les souvenirs de ce genre à portée de main ! Lui dit Julia en souriant.

-Peut-être qu'ils vendent le même type de vêtements qu'en Islande ! 

-Je vais voir... A tout à l'heure ! 

Julia embrassa son mari et son fils.

-Je vous laisse entre hommes ! Leur dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Séverus donna la main à Ilyas et ils entrèrent dans la boutique. 

-Professeur Rogue ! Comment allez-vous ? Oh vous amenez votre fils avec vous ! Bonjour jeune homme !

Ilyas se cacha derrière son père et regarda le vendeur timidement.

-Il est timide ! Enfin, c'est l'âge ! Que vous faut-il ?

-Je vous ai fait une liste et je viens chercher les fournitures pour mes deux aînés. 

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ils entrent enfin à Poudlard ! Vous devez être heureux !

Ilyas lâcha son père et alla jeter un œil autour de lui. Il était vraiment attiré par tout ce qui était étrange et se passionna pour une boule gluante qui bougeait comme de la gelée dès qu'on soufflait dessus. 

-Ilyas, tu ne touches pas ! Lui dit la voix de son père.

-Non papa...

Les deux hommes s'occupèrent de leurs affaires tendis que le petit garçon regardait les différents objets exposés. Une boîte attira son attention. Elle était posée sur une étagère et bien trop haute pour lui. Mais cette boîte l'attirait pour une obscure raison. 

-Tu voudrais cette boîte mon petit ? 

Ilyas se retourna et vit une femme assez âgée et qui lui souriait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car son père lui avait défendu de parler avec des inconnus. 

-Si tu veux la boîte, je peux te l'acheter tu sais !

-Mon papa ne veut pas...

-Comment s'appelle ton papa ?

-Papa.

-Oui, je le sais, mais son vrai nom ?

-C'est Séverus.

-Ah ! Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ilyas, on y va ! 

Ilyas regarda la vieille femme et celle-ci lui sourit. Séverus apparut rapidement aux côtés de son fils et dévisagea la sorcière. Il attrapa son fils par l'épaule et l'attira hors de la boutique. Une fois dehors, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour... Tu ne dois pas parler aux gens que tu ne connais pas...

-Oui papa.

-Si quelqu'un te pose des questions, tu ne lui réponds pas, c'est d'accord ?

Ilyas acquiesça et remit son... (allez-y !) son pouce dans la bouche (ouais bravo ! lol !)

-Viens, allons retrouver maman. Il faut aussi trouver ton fr... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été m'inventer cette fois ? 

Séverus regarda ses enfants arriver vers eux, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les mains dans le dos.

-Salut 'pa ! Lui lança Isolde.

-On peut savoir où vous étiez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans votre dos ?

-Nous ? Rien, pourquoi ?

Un rapide sortilège de disparition et les paquets venant du magasin de farces et attrape disparurent des mains des jumeaux. Ils les montrèrent en arborant un large sourire qui ne rassura pas Séverus.

-J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait comme bêtises !

-Mais non ! On promet ! Lui dit Dorian en tendant sa main devant lui.

-Oui mais avec vous, je me méfie... 

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais ! 

Julia arriva près d'eux et observa ses deux enfants.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez comme ça vous deux ?

-Pour rien ! On ne va quand même pas pleurer ! Lui répondit Isolde en râlant.

-Surveillez votre langage jeune fille, je ne suis pas votre copine moi ! Lui dit sa mère en lui montrant le doigt.

Isolde leva les yeux au ciel et Julia et Séverus passèrent devant eux.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Séverus à sa femme en l'enlaçant.

-Je pense...

-Et c'est aussi habillé que ceux que tu avais pour notre petit séjour en Islande ?

-Habillé, je ne sais pas, mais identiques, oui...

Séverus tenta à nouveau de voir le paquet mais Julia l'en empêcha.

-A la maison... quand les enfants seront couchés... Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Oui maintenant, on ne peut plus faire ça en rentrant tout de suite chez nous... Il va falloir que l'on aille prendre quelques jours de vacances seuls ma chérie...

-On verra... 

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les sifflets et les rires des jumeaux qui les observaient discrètement derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent vers eux et leur sourirent. 

-Vous avez fini oui ! 

-Où est Ilyas ? Demanda Séverus.

Julia regarda à son tour et les jumeaux regardèrent de tous les côtés. 

-On sait pas, il était avec nous il y a deux secondes !

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était parti ?

-Bah non !

Séverus était déjà énervé et il n'allait pas passer son temps à leur crier après. Julia était paniquée de ne pas voir son fils à côté d'eux et regardait partout en criant.

-Ilyas ! Où es-tu ?

-Je vais aller voir en arrière... Lui dit Séverus en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et scruta les environs. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus car son fils n'était nulle part. Il crû apercevoir une silhouette qu'il venait de voir il y a quelques secondes, tenant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans sa main.

-Ilyas ! Hurla-t-il.

La vieille sorcière se retourna et croisa le regard de Séverus pendant une seconde. Elle se tourna rapidement et se mit à courir, le petit garçon accroché à sa main. Séverus se mit à courir derrière eux, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sombre côté du Chemin de Traverse et Séverus n'était pas rassuré. Il réussit à les rattraper juste avant que la vieille femme ne traîne le petit garçon dans un magasin à l'allure sordide. Séverus l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna de force.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon fils ! Lui hurla-t-il.

Ilyas était en pleine crise de larme et voulu lâcher la main de la sorcière mais celle-ci la tenait fermement.

-Relâche mon fils vieille folle ! Lui dit Séverus d'une voix caverneuse. 

Ilyas se débattait et Séverus finit par s'énerver. Il arracha de force la main de la vieille sorcière de la main de son fils et attrapa celui-ci dans ses bras. 

-Il doit rencontrer ses semblables... c'est lui qu'on attendait... Lui dit la vieille femme d'une voix de démente.

-Ote-toi de mon chemin vieille chouette ! Tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de mon fils, tu m'entends ? Prie pour ne pas me croiser à nouveau.

Séverus s'éloigna, son fils dans les bras et essayant de le consoler alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et alla retrouver sa femme et ses deux autres enfants. Julia le vit arriver et se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Ilyas alla continuer de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère et Julia le consola.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Une vieille folle qui était en train de l'emmener vers l'Allée des Embrumes. 

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je ne suis pas rassuré. On ferait bien de rentrer...

-Oui. Je vais aller le coucher...

-Dorian, Isolde, on rentre !

-Ohhhh ! Se plaignirent les enfants en même temps.

Séverus leur lança un regard assassin et ils furent contrains de rentrer à Poudlard. 

Le soir, alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller se coucher, Séverus parla à Julia à propos de ce que lui avait dit la vieille sorcière.

-Qu'il devait rencontrer ses semblables... et qu'on l'attendait ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas je t'ai dit...

-Séverus... il m'inquiète...

-Qui donc ?

-Ilyas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop renfermé ? Il ne parle à presque personne et il est de plus en plus timide...

-J'étais comme ça à son âge !

-Oui mais là, c'est carrément affolant ! L'autre jour je l'ai même surpris en train de parler tout seul !

-Il s'invente des amis imaginaires... la plupart des enfants le font.

-Oui, mais quand même...

-Nous verrons bien ce qu'il advient de notre fils... Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra vite dégourdi !

-Espérons...

-En attendant, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu as acheté ! Lui dit Séverus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ce soir...

-Comment ? Et moi ma tête, elle ne compte pas ? Lui dit-il en lui souriant. Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je veux juste voir... Je ne toucherais pas, promis !

-Tu promets ?

-Oui... Lui dit-il en gardant les bras derrière lui.

Julia se leva et alla passer les tenues qu'elle avait achetées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle revint, légèrement vêtue et fit une sorte de défilé très sensuel devant Séverus qui la regardait en souriant. Elle passa avec toutes ses tenues, toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres et le sourire de Séverus s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait... Julia revint vers lui, une fois qu'elle eut terminé son défilé.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu as raison... c'est un peu moins habillé qu'en Islande... mais je préfère tout de même ta tenue habituelle ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ah ! Laquelle ?

-Ta tenue d'Eve... Lui dit-il en faisant glisser les fines lanières de sa chemise de nuit qu'elle venait de remettre.

-Séverus, tu as promis...

-Oui mais mes doigts, non.

-Oh ! Sale menteur ! Je ne te ferais plus confiance maintenant !

-Tant pis... Lui dit-il en l'allongeant et en l'embrassant sur la poitrine qui était enfin libérée du tissu de la nuisette. Il entreprit de la déshabiller lentement et il avait au moins l'avantage d'être déjà nu, ce qui lui évita toute contorsion afin d'enlever ses affaires. Julia se retrouva envahie des baisers de son mari contre son corps et la masse imposante de celui-ci qui l'écrasait de tout son poids. 

-Attends... Lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser sur le ventre.

-Ilyas... Il pleure... Il faut que j'aille voir...

Séverus la laissa partir en secouant la tête.

-Est-ce trop demandé un peu d'attention ? Clama-t-il au travers de la chambre alors que sa femme allait en direction de la chambre des garçons en se rhabillant. 

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Ilyas dans les bras.

-Il est brûlant... Tu veux bien me donner une potion ? Il va passer la nuit avec nous, je serais plus tranquille.

Séverus ferma les yeux d'un air énervé et se leva. Il donna une fiole qu'il avait prise dans la salle de bain et Julia la fit boire à Ilyas. Le petit garçon la but et se cala contre sa mère aussitôt la potion ingurgitée. Ils se recouchèrent tous les trois, Séverus râlant quelque peu et Julia serrant son fils contre elle. Ils furent plus d'une fois réveillés par leur fils qui parlait dans son sommeil.

-Non.... Je veux pas... Krwi...

-Ilyas... Réveille-toi ....

-Non... c'est pas moi... je veux pas y aller...

-Ilyas...

Le petit garçon prononça plusieurs fois de suite ce genre de paroles, sans que ses parents ne puissent rein y faire, incapables de le sortir de ses rêves qui semblaient le terroriser. 


	26. Une rentrée attendue

****

Chapitre 25 : Une rentrée attendue.

Ilyas avait finalement réussi à retrouver un sommeil profond, ne faisant plus de cauchemars qui empêchaient ses parents de dormir paisiblement. Julia était épuisée de devoir se lever toutes les nuits pendant une semaine et de le consoler et cela se ressentait au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait du mal à rester debout, la fatigue lui pesant sur tout le corps. Les premiers mois de grossesse étaient les plus difficiles et celle-là risquait de l'ennuyer quelque peu. Le jour de la rentrée tant attendue par les jumeaux arriva enfin et bien entendu, les enfants ne tenaient pas en place, au comble de l'exaspération pour Séverus qui devait les surveiller pendant que sa femme était au Ministère.

-Bon sang ! Vous allez tenir en place deux secondes ? Je n'arrive pas à travailler ! Hurla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Il reste combien de temps papa ? Lui demanda Isolde en venant dans son bureau, impatiente.

-Je viens de te le dire il y a cinq minutes ! Arrêtez de m'ennuyer et allez jouer dehors ! 

Les jumeaux partirent dans le jardin qui entourait tous les appartements des professeurs et allèrent dans le kiosque où les fées jouaient de la musique. Ils s'amusaient souvent avec elles et apprenaient des chansons en leur compagnie. Ils n'échappèrent pas à la règle cette fois-ci et s'amusèrent à deviner des chansons avec elles. Ilyas vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, sa peluche préférée sous le bras. 

-Vous jouez à quoi ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-A rien ! Va jouer avec tes peluches ! Lui rétorqua Dorian.

Il était rare de ne pas voir les jumeaux rejeter leur frère lorsqu'ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux. Ils aimaient leur frère mais lui interdisaient l'accès à certains de leurs jeux.

-Je veux jouer aussi ! Lui dit Ilyas.

-Non ! Tu es trop petit ! Tu vas leur faire mal ! Va jouer dedans !

-Vous êtes méchants ! Je vais le dire à papa !

-Ouh ! On a peur ! Ricana Isolde.

-Papa ! Hurla Ilyas en rentrant en quatrième vitesse à l'intérieur en pleurant.

Séverus était à son bureau et écrivait –ou du moins tentait d'écrire- sur ses cours et l'interruption continuelle de ses enfants l'empêchait de se concentrer. La voix d'Ilyas le porta à bout.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Quand vais-je avoir la paix ? 

Ilyas arriva, pleurant sans verser de larmes –bien évidemment- et criant à gorge déployée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Lui demanda son père en se frottant les yeux.

-Y veulent pas me laisser jouer avec eux et les fées ! Pleura Ilyas en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Ecoute, laisse ton frère et ta sœur tranquilles ! Va jouer avec tes jouets et laisse-moi travailler, d'accord ?

-Je peux jouer avec tes tr...

-Non ! Tu ne joueras pas avec mes "trucs" et je t'interdis d'aller dans la salle de classe... Va jouer dans ta chambre. 

Ilyas fit une mine boudeuse et fixa son père qui s'était replongé dans ses écrits. 

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu sais très bien que ça va mal finir ! Va dans ta chambre ! Dit-il sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

-T'es méchant ! Lui dit Ilyas en boudant et en se retournant pour repartir.

Une fessée lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre de réflexions à lancer à son père. Il hurla de plus belle et son père le tira hors du bureau pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

-Maintenant tu restes dans ta chambre et tu joues ici ! Lui cria-t-il dessus.

Séverus sortit et laissa son fils pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il eut au moins près d'une heure de répit avant que la voix de sa fille ne lui parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles en criant.

-Isolde ! Arrête de crier de la sorte ! Lança-t-il à travers sa porte.

-Papa ! Viens voir ce qu'a fait Ilyas ! Lui dit Isolde en venant dans son bureau.

Séverus fronça les sourcils et alla avec sa fille dans la chambre des garçons.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Ilyas ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! 

Ilyas ne regarda même pas son père et continua son action. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins faits par le petit garçon qui était toujours en train de dessiner sur le mur du fond. Séverus s'avança vers lui et lui arracha son feutre des mains en le relevant rapidement. Il lui donna une fessée magistrale et le mit au coin, Ilyas pleurant une nouvelle fois fortement.

-Tes feutres sont confisqués ! Et tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Vous deux, aidez-moi à nettoyer tout ça ! 

Séverus pointa sa baguette sur le mur, ses deux enfants en faisant autant et ils lancèrent une formule qui ôta toutes traces de coloriage. Ilyas les regardait faire, le regard en coin et pestant contre le mur. Ils sortirent tous les trois et Séverus signala à ses enfants qu'il était temps qu'ils préparent leurs dernières affaires avant de rejoindre le grand Hall.

Les jumeaux obtempérèrent sans difficulté et se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres pour emballer les dernières affaires qu'ils souhaitaient emmener avec eux. Il était bien entendu qu'ils vivraient avec les élèves de leur maison, se séparant de la demeure familiale pendant un an, ne revenant que lors des vacances pour être un peu avec leur mère, étant donné qu'ils verraient leur père tous les jours. Séverus se retrouverait donc seul avec sa femme et leur fils dès le soir venu. Isolde et Dorian étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir un peu du cocon familial trop stricte venant de la part de leur père mais qu'ils aimaient tout de même, bien qu'ils le trouvent trois fois trop stricte et colérique. Ils se posaient souvent la question au sujet de la rencontre avec leur mère. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi dur ? Mais en les voyant ensembles, les enfants savaient qu'il y avait entre leurs parents une alchimie parfaite, signe d'un amour sans faille. Séverus savait se montrer attentif, aimable et attentionné envers ses enfants, il suffisait juste qu'ils arrêtent de faire des bêtises pour cela, et étant donné que cela était rare, il leur criait plus souvent dessus qu'il ne les embrassait ! 

En fin d'après-midi, Julia rentra de son travail, l'air fatigué. Elle était attristée à l'idée de ne plus avoir ses enfants auprès d'elle le matin et le soir. Mais elle pourrait toujours les voir si elle le désirait vraiment, avec l'aide d'un passage secret par exemple...

Isolde et Dorian étaient fin prêts, revêtus de leurs costumes de Poudlard.

-Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques habillés comme ça ! Lança Julia lorsqu'elle les vit. C'est passé tellement vite ! Mes trésors qui entrent dans l'école de leur papa et de leur maman !

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les enlaça, les étouffants presque.

-Maman, arrête ! Tu nous étrangles !

-Oh désolée mon chéri... Mais c'est tellement....

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix mais elle les ravala rapidement. 

-Au fait, où sont votre père et Ilyas ?

-Papa est dans son bureau, il finit de ranger ses affaires et Ilyas est punit dans sa chambre.

-Punit ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a dessiné sur les murs de la chambre...

-Comment ?

Julia était de plus en plus inquiète du comportement de son fils. Il n'avait jamais fait une telle bêtise auparavant. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle alla le voir et le découvrit, assis dans le coin et serrant une peluche contre lui, les yeux bouffis.

-Oh mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Papa m'a grondé... Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu dessiné sur les murs, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! 

-C'est Krwi qui m'a dit de le faire... Lui dit le petit garçon en triturant sa peluche.

-Qui ça ?

-Krwi... c'est lui qui me dit tout ce que je dessine...

-Krwi tu dis ? Et comment est-il ce monsieur Krwi ? Lui dit Julia, entrant dans son jeu.

-Bah je le vois pas, je peux l'entendre c'est tout... Lui dit Ilyas en reprenant un peu de gaieté dans la voix.

-Et bien moi je suis sûre que ce monsieur Krwi voudrait que tu ailles voir ton papa pour lui faire un gros câlin et te faire pardonner !

-Tu crois ? Il me l'a pas dit...

-Je suis sûre qu'il le pense ! Allez, va donc voir ton père, je suis sûre qu'il t'attends !

Julia embrassa son fils et le laissa se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Elle le suivit et sortit de la chambre, ressentant une drôle d'impression en ferment la porte. Elle la rouvrit et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle arriva dans le salon où les jumeaux s'amusaient à se lancer les coussins du canapé, chose que leur mère leur fit cesser dès qu'elle les vit, et elle entra dans le bureau où Séverus tenait son fils contre lui, acceptant ses excuses en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Et bien ! Je vois que tout va bien par ici ! 

-Je me demandais si mon fils allait finir par venir me faire un câlin pour s'excuser ! Lui dit Séverus.

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez réconciliés mais je pense que tu vas être en retard pour le banquet, ainsi que tes deux autres enfants ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai terminé ! J'ai juste un problème...

-Lequel ?

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui est accroché à moi... Lui dit-il en voulant se libérer de son fils qui le serrait.

Julia s'approcha et attrapa Ilyas qui se tenait fermement.

-Non ! Je veux rester avec papa ! Lança-t-il.

-Mon chéri, papa doit aller avec Isolde et Dorian. Ils vont à l'école maintenant. Tu ferais bien d'aller leur dire au revoir, ils ne vont plus rentrer dormir ici !

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui...

Ilyas se retourna et descendit rapidement des genoux de son père pour aller voir son frère et sa sœur. Julia prit la place de son fils sur les genoux de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Séverus la caressant dans le dos.

-J'ai crû que j'allais l'étriper quand j'ai vu tous ces dessins sur le mur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! Lui dit Séverus au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais... il m'a dit que c'était son ami qui lui disait de le faire.

-Son ami ?

-Oui un certain kiwi ou quelque chose comme ça ! 

-Kiwi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un singe ?

Julia pouffa devant sa remarque et l'embrassa. Séverus sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se ressaisir face aux baisers fougueux qu'ils échangeaient. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine de sa compagne, dégrafant les premiers boutons et venant l'embrasser dans le cou tout en la caressant.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça maintenant quand même !

-Papa, on va être en retard ! 

Julia se releva rapidement et rajusta ses affaires, rougissant quelque peu devant l'interruption des jumeaux.

-Sortez d'ici ! Leur dit Séverus en se levant à son tour.

Les jumeaux sortirent en ricanant et Séverus prit ses affaires dans ses bras. 

-Ils sont impossibles ! Lui dit Julia.

-Je sais ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu m'attendras pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé... Lui dit-il en venant l'embrasser sur la nuque.

-Arrête... je ne vais pas te laisser partir sinon... Lui dit-elle.

Séverus sentit qu'on tirait sur sa robe de sorcier et il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-J'arrive Ilyas... Dit-il à son fils.

-Papa... tu me montreras tes bidules demain ?

Séverus se mit à rire et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu y tiens vraiment à voir mes "bidules" ! Je te les montrerais demain soir.

-Ouais ! Maman il veut bien que j'aille voir les trucs tout dégoûtants ! 

-Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Lui dit sa mère en repoussant une grimace.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller... Isolde, Dorian, on y va !

Les enfants se précipitèrent devant l'entrée, leurs mâles derrière eux, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Séverus sortit et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier en voyant ses deux enfants habillés avec les vêtements de Poudlard. Depuis le temps où il se l'imaginait, ce moment était enfin arrivé. Il reposa son fils sur le sol et alla rejoindre ses deux aînés. Ilyas accourut vers lui et s'agrippa à sa jambe.

-Ilyas, je rentre ce soir, ce n'est pas la peine de me retenir ! 

-Un bisou, je veux un bisou !

-Ca je peux te le faire...

Séverus se baissa à son niveau et son fils s'accrocha à son cou et colla ses lèvres sur la joue de son père sans les enlever.

-Tu pourrais faire un bisou à ton frère et à ta sœur, tu ne vas plus les voir !

Ilyas se détacha de lui et fit la même chose à son frère et à sa sœur.

-Bon cette fois, il est temps d'y aller... 

Julia s'avança vers ses enfants et les serra l'un après l'autre en donnant ses recommandations.

-Maman, on ne sera pas loin de toi... tu pourras nous le redire un autre jour !

-Je sais mais vous allez me manquer ! Leur dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Allons-y avant que votre mère ne vous séquestre ! Leur dit Séverus en ouvrant la porte. 

Les enfants sortirent, leurs malles derrière eux et ils avancèrent dans le couloir. 

-Vous faites bien attention à vous et ne me décevez pas, c'est bien compris ? Leur dit leur mère en se tenant devant la porte, Ilyas dans ses bras.

-Je vais garder un œil sur eux, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lui dit Séverus en l'enlaçant.

-Mais j'y comptes bien ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Séverus étant rappelé par son fils.

-Papa ! Tu verras maman ce soir ! On va être les derniers ! Vite !

-Profite bien de ton dernier moment pour me parler comme ça parce qu'à partir de demain, je serais ton professeur ! Lui dit-il en avançant vers eux.

Le père et ses deux enfants s'éloignèrent, laissant Julia et Ilyas seuls et qui les regardaient partir vers le hall.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Isolde et Dorian virent les élèves qui s'agglutinaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient hâte d'y entrer à leur tour. Ils virent McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, succédant au bien regretté Dumbledore, disparut cinq années plus tôt, emporté par son âge avancé. Il avait participé à l'élimination de Voldemort et avait soutenu Harry Potter jusqu'au bout. Harry était d'ailleurs reconnu mondialement dans le monde des sorciers pour être celui qui a éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était joueur de Quidditch professionnel et avait fondé sa famille quelques années plus tard après la défaite de Voldemort. Séverus avait la joie –ou plutôt le malheur- de voir sa femme tous les jours depuis six ans. Hermione anciennement Granger avait finalement épousé son meilleur ami de l'époque après bien des hésitations. Mais elle se révélait un excellent professeur de Métamorphose et Séverus n'avait rien à redire sur sa façon d'enseigner. Il avait fini par se calmer sur son attitude envers son ancienne élève, surtout depuis qu'il était père de famille. 

McGonagall vint à sa rencontre.

-Je vois que vos enfants sont prêts à venir se joindre à leurs nouveaux camarades ! 

-Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall ! Lui dirent Isolde et Dorian en cœur. 

-Bonsoir... Vous feriez mieux d'aller avec le professeur Potter pour aller rejoindre les élèves de première année qui arrivent !

McGonagall s'éloigna et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Séverus se tourna vers ses deux enfants. 

-Ne me décevez pas et ne faites pas de mauvaises blagues quand vous serez dans la Grande Salle !

-On n'en n'avait pas l'intention papa ! Lui dit Isolde, indignée.

-Mais je l'espère bien ! Ce serait dommage que vous ayez une retenue dès le premier jour ! Allez voir votre professeur de métamorphose maintenant... 

Il les embrassa chacun leur tour, chose qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie, les gestes de ce genre se faisant rares avec lui, et se dirigèrent vers Hermione qui attendait devant l'escalier l'arrivée des premières années. Ils connaissaient bien Hermione car ils la voyaient souvent dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils se promenaient, bien qu'étant interdits de visites lorsque les élèves étaient dans l'école. Mais ils étaient si futés qu'ils ne se faisaient jamais prendre. Quand Hermione les vit elle leur fit un large sourire.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts à entrer enfin "dans" Poudlard ?

-Oh oui ! Où sont les autres ?

-Ils arrivent... Hagrid les amènent. Vous vous mettrez avec eux quand ils seront là...

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en parlant ensemble jusqu'à ce que le demi géant apparaisse, suivit d'une colonie de premières années, tous apeurés et ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Hermione fit signe à Isolde et Dorian d'aller les rejoindre. Ils avancèrent sur les marches et s'arrêtèrent quand les élèves arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Certains les regardaient étrangement. C'était normal, pourquoi deux élèves pouvaient-ils être à Poudlard sans avoir prit le Poudlard Express ? Mais Hermione détourna leur attention en leur donnant le discours habituel.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Hermione Potter, professeur de Métamorphose. Vous allez rejoindre dans quelques instants vos nouveaux camarades mais vous serez répartis auparavant dans vos maisons qui ont pour nom, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison mais vous pourrez aussi en faire perdre. La maison avec le plus de points à la fin de l'année se verra attribuer la coupe des quatre maisons. Attendez un instant, je vais voir si tout est prêt...

Hermione s'éloigna et les élèves attendirent patiemment leur entrée dans leur nouvelle vie. 

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà ici ? Demanda une fillette aux longs cheveux roux et un visage enfantin rieur à Isolde et Dorian.

-C'est parce que notre père est professeur ici... Lui répondit Isolde dans un grand sourire. 

Cette fillette avait un air familier qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part.

-Moi c'est Gladys et lui c'est mon cousin Erwan ! Lui dit-elle en désignant un garçon à sa droite, tout aussi roux qu'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas des oncles qui travaillent sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Si oncle Fred et oncle George ! Pourquoi vos les avez vu ?

-Oui et ils nous ont parlé de vous.

Hermione revint rapidement et leur fit signe de les suivre. Isolde et Dorian étaient excités à l'idée de pouvoir entrer dans la grande salle sans se cacher, et dès qu'ils virent tous les étudiants attablés, jetant un regard aux nouveaux venus, ils sourirent de plus belle.

-Cette fois ça y est Do ! On y est ! Dit Isolde à son frère.

Ils se sourirent et avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade. Ils cherchèrent leur père des yeux et le virent un peu plus loin sur la gauche qui les regardait. Il y avait un homme à ses côtés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. 

-Vous allez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête quand j'appellerais votre nom. Il vous répartira dans vos maisons.

Isolde et Dorian sentaient les regards des professeurs sur eux. Ils étaient amusés de voir les enfants de leur collègue à présent se tenir devant eux, alors que quelques années auparavant, ils étaient en couche culotte dans le parc de Poudlard.

-Afret Alyson !

Une fillette blonde se dégagea du groupe et monta sur le tabouret. Hermione posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci annonça clairement : Serdaigle !

-Atter Marcus !

Un garçon prit la place de la fillette et le choixpeau annonça cette fois-ci Gryffondor. Ils avancèrent dans l'alphabet et arrivèrent à la lettre B.

-Bedrick Sarah !

Le choixpeau la désigna à Serpentard.

-Black Owen !

Isolde porta les yeux vers la table des professeurs sentant un homme sourire plus que d'autres –particulièrement son père- devant l'appel de ce garçon. Le garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs tombant au niveau des oreilles s'avança vers le tabouret et le choixpeau annonça Gryffondor. 

L'appel continua, défilant rapidement, et la lettre "R" arriva à son tour. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves à présent. 

-Reyer Aven !

-Pousouffle ! Lança le choixpeau.

-Rogue Dorian !

Les têtes se tournèrent à la fois vers le garçon qui s'avançait et vers le père qui observait son fils avancer vers le tabouret. Isolde regardait son frère et attendait le verdict. 

-Serpentard ! Lança le choixpeau.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dorian qui se précipita vers la table qui l'acclamait, souriant à son père au passage.

-Rogue Isolde ! 

Nouveaux regards vers la jeune fille et son père, les élèves connaissant le père, ils étaient sidérés de vois que ses enfants soient aussi beaux. Tout le portrait de leur mère et les yeux du père... Isolde s'assit sur le tabouret et croisa les doigts.

-Serpentard !

-Ouais ! Laissa-t-elle échapper. 

Des rires se firent entendre alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait pratiquement crié sa joie d'être dans la même maison que son frère. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et sourit également à son père en allant s'asseoir.

-Weasley Erwan !

Erwan s'avança et le choixpeau le désigna à Gryffondor.

-Dommage ! Lança Isolde à son frère en voyant le rouquin aller à sa place.

-Weasley Gladys !

La jeune fille fut à son tour envoyée à Gryffondor.

-Décidément, les familles restent ensemble ! Lança Dorian.

-Vous êtes les enfants de Rogue ? Demanda une élève à la gauche de Dorian.

-Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ? 

-Ma sœur m'a parlé de lui... Elle était ici avant. Lui dit-elle d'un air qui semblait assez hautain. 

-Et alors ? Lui demanda Isolde qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

-Alors rien... je voulais juste savoir à quoi ressemblaient les enfants du célèbre professeur de potions... après tout vous n'êtes pas aussi étranges !

-Etranges ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait étranges ? Lui demanda Dorian.

-Pour rien je vous dis...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as dit sur nous ? Lui demanda Isolde qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Rien du tout... Salut ! Je suis Amy ! Et toi tu es ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers un élève en face d'elle.

Isolde et Dorian la regardèrent et s'échangèrent ensuite un regard étonné et curieux. Pourquoi cette élève disait-elle qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi étranges ? Ils tournèrent leur regard vers leur père qui semblait en pleine conversation avec son collègue de gauche. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et ils étaient bien décidés à découvrir ce que c'était. On ne disait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas si étranges sans raison. Ils iraient demander des comptes à leur père dès le lendemain, pour l'instant ils préféraient faire connaissance avec les élèves de leur maison qui leur posaient des questions, très intéressés. 


	27. Sacrés jumeaux, n'estce pas professeur R...

****

Chapitre 26 : Sacrés jumeaux, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ?

Les jumeaux s'adaptèrent rapidement à leur nouvelle vie, hors du climat familial, mais apercevant leur mère à quelques occasions qui se promenait dans les couloirs, ou allait leur rendre des petites visites, se faisant réprimander par son mari le soir venu. Ilyas semblait assez triste de ne plus voir son frère et sa sœur à ses côtés et il ne quittait que rarement son père ou sa mère quand ils étaient là. Sa grand-mère, la mère de Julia, s'occupait de lui durant leurs heures de travail et c'était la seule personne avec qui il parlait le plus –hormis ses parents. Mais avec elle, il n'y avait pas d'"ami imaginaire", pas de Krwi, rien que sa grand-mère et lui.

Séverus eut son premier cours avec ses enfants le jeudi matin. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il les traiterait comme ses élèves et qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer de signe affectifs envers lui pendant ses cours. Donc pas de "papa" à la place de "professeur Rogue", il avait été clair là-dessus. Un coup à prendre pour les jumeaux qui au début, il fallait bien le dire, s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux.

-Asseyez-vous. Lança Séverus en s'installant à son bureau. Je vais être clair dès le début, pas de discutions durant mes cours, de l'attention et du respect envers votre professeur. Voilà ce que je vous demande. Le premier qui fera le contraire de ce que je viens de vous dire se verra enlever des points pour sa maison. 

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets devant son air stricte, excepté les jumeaux qui étaient habitués de le voir souvent comme ça avec eux. 

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la racine de Sudoc ?

Une ou deux mains se levèrent, dont celle de Dorian. Séverus interrogea cependant l'autre élève de Serpentard. 

-C'est une racine que l'on trouve en Laponie et qui sert à soigner des plaies. 

-Mais encore ? 

Cette fois, l'élève n'ajouta rien. Dorian leva à nouveau la main. Séverus l'interrogea.

-Elle peut servir de base pour un somnifère quand elle est ajoutée à de l'Asphodèle. 

-Très bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Séverus donna la recette de sa potion à ses élèves et ils suivirent leurs instructions. Cette potion censée enlever les tâches sur la peau, se révéla catastrophique pour beaucoup d'élèves. Même Isolde semblait avoir doublé les doses, ce qui lui valut une remarque cinglante de la part de son père.

-Au lieu de rêvasser, il serait peut-être plus utile de te concentrer sur ton chaudron... Lui dit-il d'un air mauvais.

-Mais pa... professeur, ce n'est pas de ma faute... 

-Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus, ni de celle de tes camarades...

Isolde, qui était pourtant habituée à voir son air exécrable chez eux ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Son regard n'était pas le même dès lors qu'ils étaient en cours. Dorian, lui, reçut plus des félicitations que des remarques. Il avait parfaitement réussi sa potion et il reçut cinq points pour sa maison. A la fin du cours, il voulut rester pour aller voir son père à qui ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la cérémonie de la répartition, sa sœur et lui. Isolde préféra partir, ne voulant sûrement pas recevoir de réflexions quant à son premier cours complètement loupé. 

-Et bien, je crois que les petits cours que je vous ai donnés avant vous ont servi... enfin plus à toi qu'à ta sœur... Lui dit Séverus en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-C'est notre premier cours avec toi, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a raté sa potion ! Lui dit Dorian en croisant les bras.

-Elle n'avait qu'à écouter. Alors, vous vous êtes liés d'amitié avec des élèves de Serpentard ? 

-Bah oui quelques uns mais il y en a beaucoup qui viennent nous parler pour savoir si on ne connaîtrait pas les réponses aux devoirs que tu vas donner...

Séverus eut un petit sourire devant cette honnêteté et le fait que les élèves allaient questionner ses enfants pour ces raisons là.

-Mais ils n'apprendront jamais rien étant donné que vous n'aurez jamais accès à ces questionnaires. Tu pourras le leur dire la prochaine fois ! 

-Comment va maman ?

-Ta mère va bien, juste un peu fatiguée. Tu sais, vous pouvez aller lui rendre visite avant d'aller vous coucher. Cela m'éviterait de la voir en train de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ! Lui dit-il en souriant ironiquement. Votre frère aussi voudrait bien vous voir...

-On ne pourrait pas l'emmener dans la salle comm...

-Hors de question. Décréta Séverus. Il y a des règles ici et vous devez vous y tenir. 

Pour changer de sujet, Dorian ne trouva rien d'autre que parler de ses bonnes notes.

-Au fait, j'ai eu un quinze en botanique hier !

-C'est très bien... mais ne change pas de conversation. Je veux que vous suiviez le règlement. Je ne veux pas vous voir jouer les Potter et compagnie en ne respectant aucunes règles !

-Quoi Hermione ?

-Elle faisait partie de la joyeuse petite bande qui faisait des ravages dans Poudlard. Alors je te déconseille de suivre son exemple. Tu me le promets ?

Dorian acquiesça.

-Très bien. Tu devrais partir, ta sœur doit t'attendre en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air pressée de partir tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très gentil avec elle... 

-Je vous avais prévenu que j'agirais avec vous exactement comme avec les autres élèves. Ta sœur n'a pas été attentive, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire. Ce sera pareil pour toi si tu fais des erreurs...

-En bref, tu n'es pas notre père durant tes heures de cours... Lui dit Dorian d'un ton un peu reprochant.

-Tu ne devrais pas penser de choses comme ça. Vous êtes mes enfants, mais je fais la différence entre mon rôle de père et celui de professeur... Vas-y maintenant, j'ai du travail à corriger.

-Bah à plus tard alors...

-A plus tard...

Dorian sortit de la salle de potions, laissant son père à son travail. Séverus n'avait pas commencé à écrire qu'une violente détonation retentit dans le couloir. Il sortit en trombe et regarda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Tout un pan du mur était noir comme après avoir été brûlé. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui a fait ça ?

Bien entendue, personne ne répondit car le couloir était désert. Il avança et s'aventura jusqu'au hall. Isolde se trouvait là avec Gladys Weasley et elles s'éloignaient rapidement. 

-Isolde Rogue ! Clama la voix de Séverus alors que sa fille se dirigeait vers le parc. 

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix de son père, elle stoppa et regarda Gladys paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? 

Gladys secoua la tête et se poussa quand elle vit Séverus s'approcher. Il passa devant les deux filles et fit face à sa fille.

-Et bien ! A ce que je vois, je n'ai pas à aller bien loin pour trouver le responsable de cette explosion ! Lui dit-il alors qu'il la voyait toute recouverte de traces noires identiques à celles présentes sur le mur.

Il la regardait de son éternel regard glacial et Isolde savait qu'elle n'aurait pas intérêt à raconter d'histoires, mais peut-être qu'en essayant de l'amadouer ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... j'étais dans le couloir en train d'avancer quand il y a eu un éclair qui est venu frapper le mur. Il a failli me toucher tu sais ! Je suis sûre que quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège ! 

Son père l'écoutait en ne montrant aucune expression. Il attendit qu'elle ait terminé son "récit" pour lui répondre.

-Tu devrais écrire tes excuses à l'avance, tu serais peut-être plus convaincante... Pour le moment, tu vas me donner les objets que tu as dans ta poche et venir avec moi...

Isolde regarda Gladys d'un air paniqué et reporta les yeux vers son père. 

-Immédiatement ! Lui dit-il en tendant sa main en avant. 

Isolde souffla et mit la main dans sa poche. Elle en sortit un paquet et le tendit à Séverus.

-Et bien ! Je vois que tes économies te servent ! Rien de mieux à faire que de faire des blagues ! Mais je vois que tu as bon modèle pour ça ! Lui dit-il en regardant Gladys.

Celle-ci se mit à regarder ses pieds devant le regard que lui jeta son professeur. 

-Je confisque le tout et tu vas venir me nettoyer tout le mur...

-Toute seule ?

-Oui toute seule.... je n'ai pas de preuves contre ton amie mais je ne doute pas qu'elle était avec toi... cela t'apprendra à faire des idioties de la sorte. En route...

Il partit, sa fille le suivant en boudant. 

-... es vraiment pas marrant... Maugréa-t-elle. 

-Je ne suis pas ici pour trouver tes farces amusantes. Tu prends une éponge et un seau dans ma classe et tu me nettoies tout ça... sans magie.

Isolde lui lança un regard noir et rentra dans la salle de classe. Séverus n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il entendit la voix de McGonagall arriver jusqu'à lui. 

-Quand vais-je avoir une minute pour travailler ? Se dit-il en secouant la tête. 

Il se tourna et vit son fils qui accompagnait la Directrice.

-Séverus, je vous amène Dorian, étant donné que vous êtes son directeur. 

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il était en train d'arroser des jeunes filles de première année du haut d'un arbre dans le parc. Heureusement que l'une d'entre elles est venue nous prévenir aussitôt qu'elle l'a vu... Il n'était pas seul, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Laissez-moi deviner, n'était-il pas avec Erwan Weasley ?

-Si effectivement. Monsieur Weasley a déjà reçu sa sanction. Je vous laisse donc votre fils.

-Il n'est pas mon fils dans ces conditions Minerva.

Les mots avaient raisonnés dans la tête de Dorian qui le regarda d'un air froid. Mais son père gardait son expression impassible.

-Merci de me l'avoir amené Minerva, je crois qu'il va venir en aide à sa sœur pour sa punition.

McGonagall regarda la fillette qui les observait, une éponge à la main devant le mur salit. Elle écarquilla un sourcil.

-Très bien... je vous vois demain...

-Oui... demain... lui dit Séverus, l'air absent.

McGonagall s'éloigna et Séverus resta seul avec ses enfants. 

-Vous commencez très bien l'année tous les deux ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous ! Mes propres enfants en train de faire les cent coups dans l'école où j'enseigne ! Me voilà bien servi !

-On n'est pas tes enfants tu as oublié ? Lui dit Dorian d'un air mauvais.

Pas aussi mauvais que le regard que lui lança son père.

-Erreur, je n'ai mes enfants que lorsqu'ils se comportent comme tel, pas comme des jeunes imbéciles ne respectant pas les règles. Va aider ta sœur...

Dorian continua de le fixer pendant un moment puis finit par aller rejoindre sa sœur. Il les regarda s'activer pendant un moment et retourna à son travail qu'il n'avait toujours pas débuté. Au bout d'une heure, il ressortit, étonné de ne pas les entendre lui dire qu'ils avaient terminé. Et il comprit pourquoi. Il entra dans une rage folle lorsqu'il vit le mur partiellement nettoyé au début et le seau avec les éponges devant celui-ci.

-Alors là, ils vont le regretter ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards. 

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il donna le mot de passe et se rua à l'intérieur. Lorsque les élèves le virent dans cet état de fureur, ils préférèrent ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il aborda cependant un première année.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Isolde et Dorian ?

-N... Non monsieur... 

-Ils ne sont pas revenus encore ! Lui dit une élève de première année également.

Séverus la regarda et sortit de la salle. 

-Ils n'ont quand même pas été...

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et entra à l'intérieur rapidement. Il trouva bien évidemment ses enfants à côté de leur mère, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Quand elle le vit, Julia se leva.

-Séverus Rogue ! N'as-tu pas honte de traiter tes enfants comme des moins que rien ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus en avançant vers lui, le doigt menaçant.

-Pardon ? Lui dit-il en écarquillant un sourcil. 

-Tu renies ton propre fils et ta propre fille ! Tu me déçois !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? 

-Du fait que tu as dis que ce n'était pas tes enfants ! Tu es leur professeur d'accord, mais tu es aussi leur père je te signale !

Séverus était abasourdi et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda ses enfants qui les regardaient se disputer, assis sur le canapé. Il pointa un doigt dans leur direction.

-Vous deux... vous allez voir...

Il alla dans la cuisine, à la suite de sa femme et referma la porte.

-Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce qu'ils t'ont dit ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Que tu leur avais carrément dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tes enfants ! Comment as-tu pu ?

-Pardon ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont seulement expliqué ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? J'imagine bien que non à la tête que tu fais. Et bien je vais te le dire ce qu'ils ont fait. Déjà ta fille qui lance des pétards dans les couloirs pour me noircir tout le mur des cachots et ton fils, quelques minutes après arrive escorté de McGonagall parce qu'il a lancé de l'eau sur des élèves ! Je n'ai dit à Minerva qu'ils n'étaient pas mes enfants dans ces conditions. 

-Donc tu as bien dit que ce n'était pas tes enfants ! Lui dit Julia, toujours sur le fait qu'il reniait ses enfants.

-Quoi ? Mais... oh et puis zut ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre et bien occupes toi d'eux ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsqu'ils auront fait sauté la moitié de l'école ! Lui dit-il en sortant de la cuisine, hors de lui.

-Ce sont des enfants ! Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent !

-Je suis désolé mais il y a d'autres façons pour s'amuser ! Vous deux, vous retournez nettoyer ce que je vous ai demandé ! Hurla Séverus aux jumeaux qui les voyaient se disputer.

Julia les vit détaler pour sortir de l'appartement, paniqués par l'expression de leur père.

-Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu leur parles comme à de la vermine ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Lui hurla Julia avant d'aller dans leur chambre en claquant la porte.

-Dites moi que je rêve... Se dit-il en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

Il sentit qu'on lui tirait le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Il baissa les yeux et vit Ilyas, son éternel pouce en bouche qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs. Séverus se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je dois aller surveiller ton frère et ta sœur. Lui dit-il en essayant de retrouver un ton calme.

Ilyas secoua vivement la tête, trop heureux de pouvoir aller dans la classe de son père.

-Julia, j'emmène Ilyas avec moi...

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et il préféra partir avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de répliquer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il emmenait son fils avec lui alors que c'était l'année scolaire. Il ne le faisait généralement que lors des vacances. Mais là, il fallait bien dire que le regard de son fils l'avait incité à le prendre avec lui. Ils allèrent donc dans les cachots, voyant les jumeaux en train de frotter le mur, le regard attristé et coléreux. Séverus les regarda un moment et rentra dans sa classe, donnant à son fils son matériel pour dessiner. Ilyas était déjà partit voir les nouveautés de son père sur les étagères.

-Ilyas... viens là. Tiens, tu vas dessiner pendant que je corrige mes copies... et que ton frère et ta sœur terminent leur nettoyage. 

Le petit garçon alla à sa place et commença ses "chef-d'œuvres". Isolde et Dorian refirent leur apparition au bout d'une demi-heure, leurs mains entièrement noircies par le résidu qu'ils avaient nettoyé. Séverus les regarda aller ranger tout leur matériel et il n'avait pas reporté les yeux sur sa copie depuis deux secondes qu'un fracas se fit entendre du côté où étaient les jumeaux. Il releva les yeux et vit des bocaux étendus sur le sol, brisés aux pieds des deux enfants, complètement paniqués.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Hurla Séverus en se levant et en allant à leurs côtés.

-On l'a pas fait exprès ! On te jure ! Lui dit Dorian.

-C'est en remettant le seau, on a bougé la table...et ils sont tombés...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête bon sang ! Regardez un peu où vous mettez les pieds ! Et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à tout nettoyer... encore une fois ! Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez être à l'heure pour le dîner ! Leur cria Séverus en les fusillant du regard.

Isolde se mit à pleurer devant les remarques qu'elle recevait depuis le début de la soirée.

-Et ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Vous commencez sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il retourna à son bureau et les observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à l'œuvre. Il réussi finalement à terminer sa correction de copies et rangea le tout. Dorian et Isolde terminèrent leur nettoyage un peu après qu'il ait terminé et se rapprochèrent de lui. 

-On a terminé... Lui dit Dorian, baissant les yeux et serrant les poings.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Mais sachez que vous avez déjà fait perdre trente points à votre maison... Bonne nuit.

Son ton était on ne peut plus ferme et les jumeaux sortirent sans le regarder ni rien lui dire. Ilyas les regardaient sortir et alla trouver son père, sa feuille dans sa main.

-Nous allons y aller Ilyas... j'ai terminé. 

-Tiens ! Tu pourras l'accrocher dans ta classe ! Lui dit son fils en lui tendant son papier.

Séverus lui sourit et prit le dessin en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait de dessiné.

-Bah c'est Isolde et Dorian... 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils cassent quelque chose ? Lui dit-il, peu étonné.

-Non... ils vont se promener...

-Oui et bien en attendant, ils feraient bien d'arrêter leurs bêtises. Et sur celui-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Séverus en regardant l'autre dessin qu'il venait de rapporter.

-C'est moi et toi.

-On dit c'est toi et moi, pas moi et toi...

-Ah ? Alors c'est moi et toi...

Séverus secoua la tête en souriant et laissa son fils s'expliquer.

-... et on va acheter des trucs bizarres pour ta classe... et il y a encore la méchante dame...

Séverus le regarda avec attention.

-Tu ne devrais pas la dessiner Ilyas. Elle est méchante et il n'y a pas de raison de la dessiner. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Mais moi je sais bien, c'est Krwi qui m'a dit de la mettre.

-Krwi ? Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Séverus, intrigué.

-Bah c'est mon ami...

-Ah oui ! Ton ami... qui te dis de faire des bêtises sur les murs de ta chambre !

Ilyas baissa les yeux et sourit de gêne. 

-Et bien dis à ton ami que ce n'est pas la peine de dessiner des choses comme ça. Allez, viens on va tâcher de faire sourire maman...

Séverus lui caressa la tête et lui donna la main et ils repartirent vers l'appartement, le père s'inquiétant quelque peu des "dessins" que faisait son fils, dictés par cet ami Krwi...


	28. La fugue

****

Chapitre 27 : La fugue.

Séverus s'éveilla en sentant une main le tirer de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa femme assise à ses côtés, déjà habillée et mettant ses bijoux en le regardant.

-Tu es en retard... Lui dit-elle.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas calmée et elle ne cherchait même pas à discuter puisqu'elle se leva du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Séverus se leva et regarda l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas en retard, je n'ai cours que dans trois heures je te signale ! Lui lança-t-il, visiblement aussi disposé qu'elle à parler. 

-Oui mais tu dois t'occuper de TON fils... a moins que tu n'en veuilles pas non plus ! Lui répondit Julia, toujours dans la salle de bain.

-Alors là...

Séverus se leva rapidement et alla la rejoindre, la colère montant en lui devant cette remarque, et la trouva en train de se coiffer.

-Tu vas arrêter oui ? Je t'ai dis pourquoi j'avais dis ça !

-Et moi je te dis que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu dises que ce ne sont pas tes enfants ! Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ? Que je suis fier d'avoir des enfants qui passent leur temps à faire les quatre cent coups ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas à les privilégier parce qu'ils sont mes enfants ! Je suis leur professeur et leur directeur ! Je n'ai pas à leur donner plus d'avantages qu'aux autres.

-Oui mais tu pourrais éviter de dire des choses comme ça devant eux...

Séverus secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain, pas le moins du monde calmé. 

-Je vais aller m'occuper de MON fils comme ça tu verras que je ne le renie pas LUI ! 

-C'est facile de dire ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas avec Dorian et Isolde ? 

-Quand ils auront cessé leurs âneries !

-Tu m'énerves ! J'y vais, je serais plus tranquille au bureau tiens ! Aïe...

Séverus écouta les gémissements de sa femme et se dirigea vers elle. Elle était assise sur le lit et appuyait sur son ventre. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-C'est rien... juste une douleur... Va t'occuper d'Ilyas... Lui dit-elle, toujours sur son humeur massacrante.

-Tu ne t'énerverais pas, tu n'aurais pas mal ! Laisse-moi voir...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas voir ? Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien. Laisse-moi me lever je dois aller travailler...

-Tu vas d'abord aller voir Pomfresh...

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis en retard.

-Julia...

Elle était déjà debout et sortait de la chambre.

-Bonjour mon trésor ! Lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son fils qui arrivait avec sa peluche dans la main, la mine encore endormie.

Il vint serrer sa mère avant que celle-ci ne parte sans un mot de plus pour son mari.

-Papa pourquoi tu cries ? Demanda Ilyas à son père alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Décidément, tout le monde est contre moi dans cette famille ! Clama Séverus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner et Séverus confia son fils à sa grand-mère lorsque celle-ci fut arrivée. Il regagna sa salle de cours, ayant les septièmes années durant le reste de la matinée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, il entendit la voix d'Hermione l'interpeller.

-Séverus !

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour bavasser Potter ! Lança-t-il en voulant regagner sa salle de cours.

-Oh mais attendez ! C'est au sujet de Dorian et Isolde...

-Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? Lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner avec une voix insoucieuse. 

-Ils n'étaient pas à mon cours ce matin et leurs camarades disent qu'ils ne les ont pas vu dans la salle commune ni au petit déjeuner.

Séverus se tourna et la détailla du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Personne ne les a vu... Je pensais que vous les aviez peut-être vu ou emmené avec vous...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ? Lui demanda Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

-Non... je ne les ai pas vu aujourd'hui...

Il écarquilla les sourcils et se précipita vers les sous-sols, dans la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il entra en trombe et ne vit personne, la salle étant vide à cette heure-ci, et se dirigea vers les étages. Tout d'abord le dortoir de son fils. La chambre était désordonnée, mais il trouva rapidement le lit qu'occupait son fils. Il y avait l'affiche de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il supportait au-dessus de celui-ci. Il regarda dans les affaires de Dorian et découvrit qu'il manquait pas mal de vêtements. 

-Ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça... Lança-t-il, hors de lui en sortant de la chambre et en allant dans celle qu'occupait sa fille. 

Il trouva son lit et la commode qu'elle avait à côté de celui-ci et fouilla également la commode. Des vêtements étaient également absents et Séverus commença à s'inquiéter. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau, Hermione l'attendant à la sortie de la salle commune.

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant sortir rapidement.

-Ils sont partis.

-Partis ? Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas exactement de ce dont il voulait parler.

Il se retourna vivement et lui afficha un regard des plus glacials. 

-A votre avis ? Ils ne sont pas partis se promener à ce que je sache ! Ils se sont enfuis ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Il s'éloigna, toujours dans cette profonde colère qui l'envahissait et débordait, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il sortit à la hâte dehors et se mit en quête de ses enfants.

***

-Dis, tu es sûr que c'est par là ? 

-Mais oui, c'était écrit sur la pancarte...

Dorian et Isolde avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre et regardaient les noms des magasins autour d'eux.

-C'est Zonko là-bas ! Lui dit Dorian en montrant le magasin avec le doigt.

-Mais la gare ce n'est pas par là ! C'est de l'autre côté !

-Et ben on a cas y aller c'est tout ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

-Tu ne m'as pas écoutée !

Dorian secoua la tête et ils partirent en sens inverse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la garde et prirent deux tickets pour Londres, achetés avec leurs minces économies. Le vendeur était étonné de voir deux jeunes enfants ici tous seuls.

-Où sont vos parents ? 

-On va les voir... Lui répondit Dorian.

L'employé ne posa pas plus de questions mais continua de les regarder, étonné. Lorsque leur train arriva enfin, ils s'empressèrent de monter dedans. 

-Dis, tu crois pas qu'ils vont s'inquiéter papa et maman ? Demanda Isolde, légèrement apeurée à l'idée de quitter Poudlard de la sorte. 

-On n'est pas leurs enfants, il l'a dit hier ! 

-Oui mais quand même !

-Et ben t'as qu'à rentrer si tu as peur ! Moi je ne vais pas là où ne veut pas de moi !

-Non... je ne veux pas rentrer toute seule...

Le train démarra et ils partirent en direction de la grande ville de Londres. Le trajet allait durer une éternité et ils étaient passés faire un tour dans les cuisines de l'école avant de partir. Ils mangèrent donc les sandwichs qu'ils avaient pris. La matinée était longue et ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du chemin. Isolde s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci repensant aux paroles que son père avait dites la veille. Séverus ne l'avait pas vu, mais cela avait profondément touché Dorian d'entendre que son père le reniait quand ils n'étaient pas à la maison. Il ne l'aurait jamais crû aussi à cheval sur le règlement. Ils étaient partis à la hâte, décidant tout à la dernière minute. Il faut dire que Dorian avait donné son idée à sa sœur un peu à la va vite, celle-ci avait été prise au dépourvu et elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution que de le suivre. En début d'après midi, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross et passèrent la barrière magique pour se retrouver du côté moldu.

-Dorian, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-On va aller voir l'oncle de papa... Il nous en avait parlé une fois. Il paraît qu'il fabrique des portoloins, il voudra peut-être nous en donner un !

-Mais tu veux aller où ?

-Un autre pays qu'ici...

-Tu connais son adresse ? 

-Non, mais on réussira bien à la trouver ! Papa m'avait déjà emmené une fois où tu étais partie avec maman faire des courses, c'était dans une ruelle avec des maisons tout autour.

-C'est pas très clair ! Je te signale qu'il y a plein de quartiers avec pleins de maisons ! Lui dit Isolde. 

-Et bien puisque tu es si maligne, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher de ton côté ! On verra celui qui arrive en premier chez l'oncle de papa !

-Très bien ! Moi je vais par là et toi tu vas où tu veux ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-Marcus Edring. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Chercher de la manière moldue.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais de mon côté et toi du tien... Lui rétorqua Isolde en s'éloignant. 

-Heu... attends ! Je vais avec toi ! Lui lança Dorian en accourant à ses côtés.

-Je croyais que tu y arriverais tout seul ?

-Bah il vaut mieux le chercher à deux...

***

Séverus arriva à la gare quelques minutes après son départ du château. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient eu l'audace de prendre le train, mais il préféra se renseigner.

-Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez vu deux enfants ce matin ? Demanda-t-il à l'employé.

-Une fille et un garçon ?

-Oui... Ils ont prit le train de huit heures trente ce matin. Ils m'ont étonné d'ailleurs d'être tous seuls !

-A quelle heure arrivera le train à Londres ?

-Vers quatorze heures je pense...

-Très bien, je vous remercie !

-Au revoir monsieur...

Séverus n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ses deux enfants avaient fugué et se dirigeaient vers une ville qui leur était inconnue. Il transplana sur le champ et arriva à la gare de King's Cross où il attendit l'arrivée du train. Le temps d'attente était plus que long et il prit plus d'un thé à attendre que ses enfants arrivent. Enfin, vers quatorze heures dix, le train entra en gare et Séverus préféra se dissimuler pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Il les vit descendre, leurs sacs à dos sur les épaules et en train de se diriger vers la barrière magique. Séverus les suivis quelques mètres derrière eux, en restant le plus discret possible. Il les vit s'arrêter et discuter, presque en train de se disputer. Il entendit clairement le nom de son oncle, Marcus Edring. 

-Vous allez faire un petit tour mes enfants ? Se dit-il en souriant.

Ils ne savaient pas, bien entendu où habitait son oncle et il en déduisit qu'ils se perdraient rapidement. Mais il préférait les laisser se débrouiller pour le moment. Isolde avait plus d'intuition que son frère car elle fut la première à penser à chercher de la méthode moldue. Ils allèrent donc vers le bureau de poste le plus proche et Séverus attendit qu'ils ressortent, se doutant qu'ils cherchaient à l'aide d'un annuaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux ressortirent de l'immeuble, un papier dans les mains.

-Comment on va jusque là-bas ? Demanda Dorian.

-Bah un taxi tiens ! C'est pourtant pas difficile !

-T'as de l'argent moldu ?

-Non et toi ?

-Bah non...

-On va faire comment pour payer ? 

-On aura qu'à demander à l'oncle Marcus... il doit en avoir...

-On va se faire taper sur les doigts surtout si papa l'apprend !

-Mais il en saura rien ! Et puis alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, il ne nous aime déjà pas alors un peu plus ou un peu de moins !

Séverus sentit une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ? Parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne les aimait pas ? Il secoua la tête et les regarda s'éloigner pour appeler un taxi. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et partirent avec. Séverus transplana directement chez son oncle. 

-Séverus Rogue, je te vois tous les combiens, tous les cinq ans ? La dernière fois tu es venu avec ton fiston si je ne me trompe ! Comment va ta petite famille ? Lui demanda ce dernier en le faisant entrer chez lui.

-Cela pourrait aller mieux. Justement, mes deux chers enfants viennent te rendre une petite visite. 

-Une visite ? 

-Ils se sont enfuis et espèrent que tu vas les aider... 

-Tu les as retrouvés et tu les laisses seuls ?

-C'est une leçon que je leur donne en espérant qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'ils ont fait était idiot. Pourrais-tu t'arranger pour leur faire comprendre que tu ne leur donneras rien ? Je m'occuperais du reste...

-D'accord... mais je ne veux pas que ces enfants garde un mauvais souvenir de leur grand oncle !

-Il n'y a aucun danger là-dessus. Je vais attendre avec toi qu'ils arrivent. 

Ils attendirent près d'une demi heure que les jumeaux arrivent et sonnent à la porte de l'oncle de leur père. Séverus lui tendit un regard approbateur et disparut pour aller se poster dans le parc juste en face. L'oncle Marcus ouvrit la porte et découvrit les deux enfants.

-Tiens donc ! Ne serait-ce pas les deux enfants de mon seul et unique neveu ? Demanda-t-il en parlant assez clairement pour que Séverus l'entende.

-Bonjour... désolé de vous déranger mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous nous donniez de l'argent pour payer le taxi ?

Marcus regarda derrière les enfants et vit le chauffeur qui attendait son argent. 

-Bien sûr ! Attendez ici...

Marcus sortit et lança un sortilège d'oubliettes discret au chauffeur qui s'éloigna rapidement, ne sachant plus pour quelle raison il se trouvait ici. 

-Woah ! Lança Dorian, admiratif de voir son oncle utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ça en pleine ville moldue.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec vos parents à Poudlard ?

-On... a l'autorisation de partir pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un autre pays... Lui dit Dorian en essayant de prendre un air innocent. 

Sa sœur le regarda avec mépris et se cacha les yeux avec la main.

-Un pays étranger ? Dites moi, ils ne sont pas très prudents de vous laisser partir seuls dans un pays étranger...

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire oncle Marcus... En fait on doit rejoindre papa et maman en France. Vous auriez un portoloin pour y aller ? Lui dit Isolde en essayant de rattraper l'erreur de son frère.

Marcus sembla réfléchir et eut un petit sourire amusé. Il les regarda à tour de rôle et acquiesça.

-Oui, j'en ai un. Venez avec moi. Alors dites-moi, où sont vos parents exactement ?

-A Paris...

-Je m'en doute bien... Alors voici celui qui vous emmènera vers votre endroit de destination et celui-ci pour votre retour... au cas où vous changeriez d'avis... Leur dit-il en prenant une expression malicieuse.

-Merci, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura besoin de l'autre. Lui dit Dorian en prenant la première boîte.

-En es-tu sûr ? Moi je serais toi, je prendrais l'autre. On ne sait jamais où l'on peut tomber...

Isolde regarda son frère et lui fit signe de prendre l'autre boîte. Ce qu'il fit, peu rassuré.

-Et bien voilà, tout est prêt ! Vous saluerez bien vos parents pour moi ! Surtout votre père qui doit se faire un sang d'ancre de ne pas vous voir...

-Oh ! Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! Lui répondit Dorian en ouvrant la boîte qui comportait une chaussure.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne nous aime pas...

-Tu as tord de penser ça... je suis sûr que votre père vous aime énormément !

-Dites-le lui... Tu viens Isolde ?

Isolde s'approcha de son frère et ils tendirent ensemble le doigt sur la chaussure et ils furent tous les deux aspirés en son centre. Ils atterrirent dans un endroit assez sombre et peu accueillant. 

-Bonjour... Leur dit un homme à côté d'eux, le sourire jauni et les mains s'avançant vers eux.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Dorian en regardant autour de lui. 

-C'est l'allée des Embrûmes ! Lança Isolde en voyant des magasins à l'aspect répugnant qui les encerclaient.

Elle commença à paniquer lorsque les sorciers et sorcières se rapprochèrent d'eux, l'air dangereux.

-Dorian, j'ai peur... Lui dit Isolde en se cachant derrière lui. Je veux rentrer !

Elle se mit à pleurer et elle s'agrippa à son manteau avec force alors qu'une sorcière passait la main dans ses fins cheveux.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.... mignons à croquer ! Leur dit une espèce de vieille sorcière toute décharnée.

-Reculez ! Espèce de vieille bique ! Lança Dorian en frappant devant lui avec sa cape qu'il venait d'ôter de ses épaules.

Il balança le vêtement devant lui dans des gestes désespérés, essayant de repousser leurs assaillants mais ils arrivaient en trop grand nombre.

-Je veux rentrer ! Je veux papa et maman ! Lança Isolde qui s'accrochait encore plus fortement à lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-On y va... Lui dit Dorian, aussi rassuré qu'elle.

Il attrapa le deuxième portoloin, étant censé les ramener vers leur oncle Marcus. Isolde s'empressa de toucher la deuxième chaussure en même temps que son frère. Ils furent à nouveau aspirés et atterrirent dans un parc.

-Eh ! Mais on n'est pas chez Marcus ! Lança Dorian en se relevant, sa sœur toujours accrochée à lui et pleurant encore plus fortement.

-Exact ! Leur lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et tombèrent nez à nez avec...

-Papa ! Lança Isolde en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Séverus la regarda arriver vers lui mais ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Pourtant sa fille l'entourait déjà avec ses bras au niveau de la taille, pleurant chaudement.

-Il y avait des sorcières autour de nous... Et ils ne voulaient plus nous laisser partir... Je suis désolée papa... je ne voulais pas partir... Lui dit sa fille en le serrant plus fortement.

Séverus lui caressa les cheveux en fixant son fils qui le fixait d'un regard fuyant. 

-Je suppose que tu es le responsable de votre fuite ? J'attends des explications ! Lui dit-il d'un air sévère.

Dorian tourna la tête, visiblement apeuré par son air.

-J'ai dit donne moi des explications ! Lui dit son père encore plus fermement.

-On voulait partir... 

-Oui, ça j'avais crû le comprendre... Et pour quelle raison ? Lui demanda-t-il, faisant croire qu'il en ignorait la raison.

-Parce que tu ne nous aimes pas, alors on préfère s'en aller... Lui dit son fils en regardant ses pieds.

Séverus se libéra des bras de sa fille un instant et s'approcha de son fils. Dorian s'attendait à recevoir une gifle pour s'être enfuit de la sorte, mais au lieu de ça, la main de son père se posa sur sa tête et il s'agenouilla devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air sévère et le regardait de ses yeux ébène.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois tout ça... je sais que j'ai été dur hier soir de vous dire que vous n'étiez pas mes enfants quand vous faites des bêtises mais c'était pour te montrer que je ne veux pas faire de différences entre vous et mes élèves. Vous n'avez pas à avoir plus d'avantages que vos camarades...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis qu'on n'était pas tes enfants ? Tu nous aimes pas ? Lui dit Dorian en le regardant.

-Bien sûr que si je vous aime tous les deux... vous êtes ma plus grande fierté. Je suis juste déçu par votre attitude. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants perturbants et toujours en train de faire des imbécillités. Je ne suis pas très heureux de ça. Mais je vous aime, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne vous aime pas... Maintenant, je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose... 

Séverus se retourna et tendit la main à sa fille. Isolde l'attrapa, quelques sanglots ressurgissant par moments, et vint à ses côtés.

-Vous allez me promettre de ne plus agir comme deux vauriens... Je veux que vous vous comportiez comme des enfants dignes d'être à Serpentard.

Dorian souffla devant cette remarque.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda son père.

-Tu vois, tu nous parles toujours comme à des élèves... Pourquoi tu nous parles toujours de Serpentard ?

-Parce ce que vous en faites partie ! Et que ce qui se passe se déroule durant votre année d'étude ! Mais cela n'empêche que vous devez être sages également à la maison. J'en ai assez de devoir hurler après vous toute la journée... 

Séverus regarda ses deux enfants, Isolde baissant la tête et Dorian le regardant. 

-Alors ? 

-Je suis désolée papa... Lui dit Isolde en se penchant à son cou pour l'enlacer. 

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie... je suis désolé aussi de vous avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas mes enfants. C'était stupide... 

Il enlaça sa fille à son tour et regarda son fils qui semblait hésiter à venir vers lui. Finalement, Dorian s'approcha et l'enlaça également, s'excusant de la même façon que sa sœur pour son attitude et de les avoir fait sortir de Poudlard. 

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas apprécié la petite balade de Marcus ! Cela vous aura servit de leçon...

-La balade ? Lui demanda Dorian en se reculant alors que son père se relevait.

-Il l'utilisait souvent sur moi quand j'étais petit quand je lui tenais tête. Je dois dire qu'au début c'est assez effrayant, arriver dans l'allée des Embrûmes...

-C'était horrible, elles nous encerclaient et il y en a même une qui m'a caressé les cheveux ! Lui dit Isolde en restant enlacée à sa taille.

-Je savais que ça vous dissuaderait de partir dans un autre pays.

-Tu savais qu'on allait partir ? Lui demanda Dorian en le regardant, étonné.

-Je vous ai retrouvé depuis la gare de King's Cross. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous en sortiriez sans moi... et en profiter pour vous donner votre leçon par la même occasion de vous être enfuis de Poudlard ! Lui dit Séverus en le regardant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. 

Ils avancèrent et allèrent raconter leurs péripéties à Marcus qui les attendaient sur le perron de sa maison, les ayant vus revenir aux côtés de leur père dans le parc qui se trouvait en face de chez lui. Une fois la discussion achevée, Séverus repartit avec ses deux enfants en les faisant transplaner avec lui. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du château et rentrèrent rapidement dans le hall, Isolde et Dorian devant leur père. Lorsqu'il arriva, Ilyas accourut jusqu'à lui. Séverus le réceptionna dans ses bras, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Où est ta grand-mère ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Avec maman... Répondit le petit garçon calmement. 

-Maman est déjà rentrée ?

-Oui elle avait mal...

Séverus écarquilla les sourcils et le reposa par terre. Emilia, la mère de Julia et accessoirement la grand-mère des enfants arriva juste à ce moment, visiblement à la poursuite d'Ilyas.

-Séverus, vous êtes là ! Lui dit Emilia, essoufflée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Julia ? Lui demanda Séverus, paniqué.

Emilia prit une expression attristée et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée... Elle... Elle a perdu le bébé... 


	29. Le petit Ilyas

****

Chapitre 28 : Le petit Ilyas.

Lorsque Séverus arriva au chevet de sa femme, celle-ci était profondément endormie. Elle avait les traits tirés et le visage complètement anéantit par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Il s'assit à sur une chaise à ses côtés et resta à ses côtés en lui prenant la main. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et ne vit même pas que son fils était venu le rejoindre, échappant une nouvelle fois à la vigilance de sa grand-mère.

-Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda Ilyas.

Séverus sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Effectivement, quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues et son fils n'avait sûrement jamais dû le voir pleurer. Séverus tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pour rien mon grand...

-Maman elle a encore mal ?

-Je ne pense pas... tu sais, le bébé est partit...

En disant cela, Séverus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Je sais... je t'avais dis qu'il ne viendrait pas... Lui dit Ilyas en regardant sa mère.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Séverus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah oui... Krwi me l'a dit...

Séverus le fit le regarder et il lui prit le menton avec sa main.

-Ecoute. Il va falloir que tu me dises qui est ce Krwi dont tu me parles... Il y a des choses extrêmement étranges qui se produisent. Et quand j'y repense... 

Oui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était plus que des choses étranges qui se déroulaient autour de son fils. Les dessins... il lui avait dessiné sa famille sans le bébé... disant qu'il ne serait pas là, et aujourd'hui... les jumeaux. Ce n'était pas une promenade, c'était leur fugue qu'il avait dessinée... Séverus fit les yeux ronds sur son fils, choqué par ce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé.

-Tu... tu peux me dire où est Krwi ?

Ilyas le regarda et se tapa la tête avec le doigt. 

-Il est dans ta tête ? Demanda Séverus qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Oui... c'est lui qui me dit tout...

-Est-ce qu'il te dit ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur ?

-Dans le futur. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dis exactement ?

-Il... Il me dit ce qu'il veut que je dessine et il me dit de te donner mes dessins.

-De me les donner ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il dit que tu vas comprendre...

-Comprendre ? 

-Bah ce qu'ils veulent dire les dessins ! 

Séverus nageait en plein délire. Ainsi une voix appelée Krwi dictait à son fils de dessiner des choses pour que son père devine leur signification. Pas très clair en tout cas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit en ce moment ?

-Rien... Il m'a dit avant que tu allais rester ici avec maman... alors je suis venus te voir.

Séverus ferma les yeux. C'en était trop pour lui. D'abord les jumeaux qui fuguaient, ensuite sa femme qui perdait son bébé et maintenant, son fils lui annonçant qu'il entendait des voix lui prédisant l'avenir...

-Papa, pourquoi tu es en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère... j'aimerais comprendre c'est tout...

A ce moment, Julia commença à bouger dans son sommeil et elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Séverus et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Non... ne pleure pas... je suis là... Lui dit Séverus en posant son fils par terre et en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Il regarda son fils sur le côté et lui fit signe de rentrer.

-Va avec Emilia.... Je vais rester ici...

-Pourquoi maman elle pleure ?

Julia redoubla en pleurs à ces mots et Séverus fronça les sourcils sur son fils.

-Rentre à la maison, allez ! 

Ilyas fronça à son tour les sourcils et finit par s'en aller. Séverus berça Julia tant qu'il le pu. 

-Le bébé... je l'ai perdu... Lui dit-elle parmi ses sanglots.

-Je sais... je suis désolé mon amour.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait pour ça...

-Je sais... calme-toi. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tout s'arrangera tu verras. 

-J'ai fais trop d'efforts... c'est pour ça que je l'ai perdu... c'est ma faute... Lui dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-Non, rien n'est de ta faute Julia. Il ne devait pas être en bonne santé, c'est tout... tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis là maintenant. 

Il la laissa pleurer contre lui, non sans ressentir de la tristesse de la voir dans cet état. Julia finit par s'endormir, serrée contre lui et Séverus la recoucha. Il lui caressa le visage avant de s'éloigner et de regagner ses appartements. En chemin il croisa Isolde et Dorian, tous deux l'air inquiet.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Grand-mère n'a pas voulu nous le dire... Lui demanda son fils.

-Elle... elle est à l'infirmerie... elle a perdu le bébé...

Isolde fit une mine horrifiée et vint vers son père.

-Vous pourrez aller la voir quand elle sera réveillée. Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer. 

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a perdu ? Lui demanda Isolde, visiblement très attristée par cette nouvelle.

Séverus regarda sa fille en essayant de lui sourire pour la rassurer.

-Je ne sais pas... mais il va falloir redonner le sourire à votre maman maintenant... 

Isolde se retourna vers son frère et alla à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que Emilia est avec Ilyas ? Demanda Séverus.

-Oui... ils sont à la maison.

-Très bien, je vais y aller... vous n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de votre comportement...

-Oui 'pa... Lui dit Dorian.

Séverus les regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Il était à peine partit que deux enfants tous les deux roux faisaient leur apparition d'on ne sait où, derrière un bout de mur, et allaient rejoindre Dorian et Isolde.

-On est désolé pour votre mère. Leur dit Gladys.

-C'est vraiment triste ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-On y va ? On ira la voir plus tard Dorian... Lui dit Isolde d'une voix triste.

Les quatre enfants s'éloignèrent et allèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus regagnait ses appartements, passablement préoccupé. Son fils lui avait dit des choses trop importantes pour que ce ne soit que son imagination qui parle pour lui. Il entra donc dans le salon et découvrit Emilia qui était assise dans le fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Elle le posa lorsqu'elle vit son gendre.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Elle s'est rendormie... Où est Ilyas ?

-Dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il dessine...

Séverus écarquilla les sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupaient ses deux fils. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Il vit son fils confortablement installé à son bureau, donnant des coups de crayons et absorbé par sa tâche... Mais Séverus sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement... Il ne semblait pas "attentif" à ce qu'il dessinait. 

-Comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Séverus tenta de regarder plus largement par l'ouverture, mais il ne voyait rien. Pourtant son fils parlait à quelqu'un, il en était sûr.

-Dis, papa il va vraiment lui faire ça ? Avec ses trucs bizarres ?

Cette fois-ci, Séverus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra dans la chambre, l'air plus que préoccupé. Ilyas se tourna vivement et le regarda d'une expression que Séverus n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux. Une lueur étrangère à celle qui régnait dans ses yeux habituellement.

-Ilyas... que fais-tu ? Lui demanda Séverus, peu rassuré.

Mais son fils ne lui répondit pas et retourna à son occupation. Séverus s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessus de lui pour voir le dessin. Il découvrit alors une feuille entièrement recouverte de rouge et de noir et au milieu trônaient deux personnages, les deux habillés de noir; l'un avec des cheveux noirs et l'autre avec un chapeau. Au centre du dessin, des traits grossiers de toutes les couleurs. 

-Ilyas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Mais son fils ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Il continua de dessiner en ajoutant un détail sur le personnage qui semblait être une femme. Au dessus d'elle, il traça une forme qui ressemblait à un cercle entourant un œil. Puis il reposa ses crayons et se frotta les yeux. Il se tourna alors vers son père et ce dernier vit que la lueur avait disparue des yeux de son fils.

-Papa ? Tu es pas avec maman ?

-Tu ne m'as pas vu à l'instant ? 

-Non, pourquoi tu étais là ?

Séverus le regarda encore plus abasourdi. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin et le prit.

-Ilyas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est toi... et la méchante dame.

-Et le symbole au dessus d'elle, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca je sais pas... C'est Krwi qui m'a dit de le dessiner... il a dit que tu trouverais. 

-Il t'a dis ça ? 

Ilyas acquiesça et descendit de sa chaise. Il alla vers son armoire et l'ouvrit pour en ressortir une dizaine de feuilles. Il les tendit à son père.

-Il m'a dit de te les donner...

Séverus observa les feuilles et vit qu'il y avait le même symbole sur chacune. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est... Demanda Séverus à haute voix.

-Sais pas... c'est joli hein ?

-Oui, c'est... joli...

Mais Séverus ne trouvait pas cela du tout "joli", plutôt effrayant en vérité. Il regarda son fils qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez lui, tout comme son père l'ignorait, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que Krwi pourrait te dire à quoi il ressemble ?

-Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je l'entend c'est tout ! 

-Mais est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander de se décrire ?

-Je sais pas... je lui demanderais... 

Séverus sortit avec son fils dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans le salon. Il le déposa sur le canapé et alla chercher Emilia dans la cuisine.

-Je peux vous demander de le surveiller encore un instant ? Je dois aller voir quelque chose...

-Bien sûr ! Allez-y, je vais m'occuper de mon petit bout ! Lui dit Emilia d'un ton enjoué.

Séverus sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Arrivé à destination, il découvrit ses deux autres enfants assis en train de discuter silencieusement avec... les Weasleys, au comble de son exaspération. Il s'approcha du quatuor d'un air mauvais.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Lança-t-il alors que les enfants étaient regroupés au centre de la table et discutaient silencieusement. 

Tous les quatre sursautèrent en l'entendant parler. 

-Papa ! Lança Isolde en lui tendant un sourire forcé.

-J'espère que vous ne préparez pas de mauvais coup ! Dit-il plus à ses propres enfants qu'aux deux autres.

-Mais non ! On ne prépare rien du tout, on révise nos leçons ! Lui dit Dorian d'un ton qu'il se voulait très assuré.

-Je l'espère pour vous ou vous risquez de le regretter...

Il les regarda tour à tour une dernière fois et s'éloigna vers les rayonnages de livres. Ce qu'il cherchait, il n'en savait pas rien. Peut-être que l'on parlait d'un symbole comme celui qu'il avait vu... Il prit donc plusieurs ouvrages traitant des marques et des symboles divers. Il en lut une demi-douzaine avant de tomber sur celui qui l'intéressait. Une page était consacrée à ce symbole, représentant un œil entouré d'un cercle incrusté d'inscriptions que Séverus ne comprenait pas, mais qui était ce que son fils avait dessiné juste avant.

Le livre disait ceci :

"L'œil du Savoir, communauté de sorciers et sorcières secrète, aurait existé il y a plus de mille ans. Elle regroupait des sorciers devins qui se rassemblaient tous les dix ans afin de procéder à l'unification de leurs pouvoirs afin que surgisse l'esprit de leur Maître dans l'un d'entre eux. Le Krwi conduira son élu à prédire les événements du destin. Il peut arriver que les pouvoirs des sorciers et sorcières membres de cette communauté soient interférés lors des cérémonies cherchant à faire parvenir Krwi jusqu'à eux, ce qui provoquerait la naissance d'un être aux pouvoirs de déduction incomparables et qui serait leur mentor lors de son accession au sein de la communauté, capable de prédire les moindres événements qui se produiraient dans un avenir proche. Bien entendu, cela n'est que légende et cette communauté n'a pas réellement été découverte, seuls quelques indices révéleraient l'existence de ces sorciers et sorcières. Quant à l'être suprême, réincarnation de Krwi, cela est aussi infondé pour n'avoir jamais été vu. Il est également dit que si l'élu qui abrite le Krwi ne parvient pas à contrôler les dires de son Maître, il ne pourra pas accéder à sa libération et restera sous son contrôle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, désigné pour être celui qui dictera le destin, et dans une autre version, l'élu pourrait se faire dépasser par le pouvoir du Krwi et ne pas pouvoir se libérer, causant ainsi sa perte..."

Juste en dessous du paragraphe était défini le Krwi que Séverus s'empressa de lire.

"Krwi -Le destin. Krwi apparaît comme l'équivalent du Karma, en Inde. Tout homme doit faire ses expériences, sans tenter de s'y soustraire. L'ensemble des épreuves subies conduit soit à la réincarnation si le niveau de conscience ne connaît aucune élévation, soit à la libération."

Un pareil charabia ne rassurait pas Séverus. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle communauté et cela ne disait rien qui vaille pour la suite. Son fils avait toutes les caractéristiques de l'élu qui abritait l'esprit du Krwi, Ilyas ayant déjà parlé de lui, et s'il parvenait à rejoindre cette communauté, il deviendrait l'un des plus puissants devins de tous les temps. Mais ce qui était inquiétant, c'était la dernière partie concernant l'élu. S'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler le Krwi, il resterait à son écoute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou pourrait même aller jusqu'à sa perte s'il n'y parvenait pas. Séverus était plus que désemparé et ne savait quoi penser. Personne ne pourrait l'aider car il ne pensait pas que quiconque connaisse l'existence de cette communauté et de ce Krwi. 

Séverus referma vivement le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque, son cœur se resserrant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de ses appartements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il découvrit son fils tranquillement installé sur le sol du salon en train de jouer avec sa peluche, il ne put s'empêcher la larme qu'il avait au coin de l'œil de couler le long de sa joue. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être un élu de Krwi ? Pourquoi son propre fils l'était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

Séverus s'approcha d'Ilyas qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, créant la stupéfaction du petit garçon pris de panique d'avoir été pris dans les bras sans avoir vu son père arriver. Mais il laissa vite la place de la stupeur à la joie lorsqu'il vit son père.

-Papa, pourquoi tu pleures encore ? 

-Pour rien mon grand... tu viens avec moi ? On va voir maman...

-Ouiiiii !

La joie était nettement visible sur la figure du petit garçon, qui quelques minutes auparavant agissait sous les dires de quelqu'un d'autre et était sortit de la réalité. Un simple petit garçon qui avait une lourde destinée sur les épaules et dont il en ignorait l'existence. Seul son père était au courant et il ne savait quoi faire pour essayer de sortir son fils des griffes du destin. 


	30. Un petit moment seuls

****

Chapitre 29 : Un petit moment seuls.

Allez, un petit peu de romantisme après tout ce temps où il ne s'est rien passé ! lol

  
Le joint philosophique : Merci merci ! Sympa le pseudo au passage ! mdr Voici la suite et sache que j'en suis déjà au 38ème chapitre, donc si vous voulez la suite, reviewez !!!!  
  
Caroline Black : Oh que oui elle est longue ! C'est ma plus longue fic et je l'ai pas encore terminée ! lol Tu verras que tes questions trouveront leurs réponses rapidement ! Pour le fils de Black, je sais que ce n'était pas très clair, mais quand je parle de l'homme qui sourit, c'est Sirius car il est professeur ! C'est lui qui sourit, mais c'est vrai que la comparaison ressemblait à Sévi ! Je m'en excuse !!!! Et encore merci pour ton message et je suis encore plus ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices et revieweuses ! Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiètes, Owen Black ne va pas être trop présent pour le moment, mais il sera là bientôt, promis, pour une certaine Isolde…. Lol ! Je te laisse imaginer !   
  


  


Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent les plus sombres pour Séverus et Julia. Celle-ci restait silencieuse plusieurs minutes par jour, se remettant à pleurer sans prévenir. Séverus avait pris quelques jours pour rester avec elle mais il devait reprendre son travail. Le malheur de sa femme plus ce qui se passait autour d'Ilyas ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à retrouver le sourire. Son fils semblait s'être calmé au niveau de ses "dessins" et il retrouvait le sourire, passant le plus clair de son temps avec sa mère, celle-ci récupérant de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. Cependant, Julia ne semblait pas retrouver le sourire comme son fils et adressait moins souvent la parole à son mari. Le malaise du professeur de potions se faisait ressentir en classe alors qu'il était deux fois pire avec ses élèves, hurlant même sur ses enfants qui le regardaient, apeurés. A la fin d'un cours qu'ils avaient avec lui, ils allèrent lui parler, celui-ci se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-Papa... lui dit Dorian en hésitant quelque peu.

Séverus releva la tête et vit son fils et sa fille, l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On te trouve très... bizarre... 

-Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

-Tu cries après tout le monde et même sur nous...

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes également élèves avec moi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire des erreurs sans rien dire ! 

Sa voix était montée d'une octave et cela paniqua encore plus ses enfants.

-Mais... tu es encore plus énervé qu'avant. C'est maman c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ?

Séverus regarda dangereusement son fils et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler des affaires entre ta mère et moi. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes par la suite, je te conseille de te mêler de ce qu'il te regarde. 

-Mais si maman ne retrouve pas le sourire, tu vas devenir encore pire ! Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas en vacances ? 

-Dehors... allez dans votre salle commune ! Hurla Séverus en se levant brusquement.

Isolde et Dorian se reculèrent vivement devant l'air ahuri que prenait leur père et sortirent en courant. Séverus les regarda s'éloigner et sortit à son tour de sa salle de classe en claquant la porte. Bien sûr c'était à cause de l'état de Julia qu'il était comme ça. Voir sa femme dépérir de la sorte sans pouvoir l'aider, surtout qu'elle ne voulait plus se laisser toucher, le rendait maladif. Son fils était aussi source d'ennuis à cause de ce qui lui arrivait. Comment faire pour gérer tous ces problèmes, surtout lorsque la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider était cloîtrée dans sa forteresse. Il se dirigea vers les étages et gagna l'aile où logeaient les professeurs. Il entra chez lui et trouva Julia assoupie dans le canapé, un livre à la main. Ilyas devait être dans sa chambre étant donné que tout était calme. Séverus s'approcha de sa femme et lui caressa doucement la joue. Julia ouvrit rapidement les yeux en sursautant quelque peu. Séverus lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer. 

-Séverus ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant de son siège.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais...

-Je vais bien. Je me suis endormie. Ilyas est dans sa chambre ?

-Je pense. Ecoute. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'éloigner quelques temps de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Séverus, je ne veux aller nulle part. Je veux rester ici à m'occuper de mes... enfants...

A ces mots, elle se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Séverus la consola contre lui comme il le put, mais cela s'avérait pire alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

-Julia... calme-toi. Je t'assure que quelques jours hors d'ici te seraient bénéfiques. Je sais que tu souffres mais tu ne dois pas te renfermer comme tu le fais.   
Tu te fais encore plus mal. 

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à oublier ça ? J'ai perdu notre bébé parce que j'ai fait trop d'efforts.... je ne t'ai pas écouté et je l'ai perdu !

Elle avait hurlé d'une voix hystérique et craquait complètement dans ses bras.

-Julia. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Lui lança-t-il en la secouant vigoureusement par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il y a une raison pour que tu aies perdu le bébé, ce n'est pas TA faute ! 

Julia le regardait, anéantie. Elle ferma les yeux et sanglota contre son épaule.

-Pourquoi maman elle pleure encore ? Pourquoi tu es là papa ?

Séverus regarda son fils qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, un jouet dans la main.

-Ilyas, retourne jouer dans ta chambre. Papa doit parler à maman.

Le petit garçon regarda son père et regagna finalement sa chambre en haussant les épaules. Séverus se concentra sur sa femme qui commençait à fléchir sur ses jambes. Elle était affaiblie ces derniers temps et épuisée. Il la porta jusque dans leur chambre à coucher et l'allongea en la recouvrant. Alors qu'il se relevait, Julia lui tint le bras.

-Reste avec moi... Lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Tant pis pour les cours qu'il avait après, il préférait largement se coucher aux côtés de sa femme depuis le temps où elle avait été distante de lui. Il se mit à son aise et s'allongea à côté d'elle en l'enlaçant par l'arrière. Julia se tourna et resta serrée contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. 

-Nous allons partir quelques temps pour que tu récupères, mon amour... Lui dit-il le menton appuyé sur son crâne. 

Julia acquiesça et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. 

La semaine suivante, Séverus et Julia confiaient la garde d'Ilyas et la surveillance des jumeaux de temps à autre à Emilia qui se fit un plaisir de garder son petit fils. Les jumeaux étaient rassurés de voir que leur mère allait sortir enfin de l'appartement dans lequel elle était restée enfermée pendant plusieurs jours... et également de ne pas avoir leur père dans les pattes pendant une semaine, ce qui risquait d'être assez... enrichissant. Avant de partir, Séverus demanda à Emilia de ne pas donner de feuilles et de crayons à Ilyas et de ne pas le sortir vers le Chemin de Traverse s'il lui prenait l'envie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux à l'emmener se promener là-bas ce petit ?

-Je préfère qu'il n'y aille pas... Surtout si vous le voyez agir bizarrement, contactez-nous...

-Tr... Très bien ! Lui répondit Emilia quelque peu inquiète par le côté "bizarre" dont lui parlait son gendre.

-Ilyas tu seras gentil avec ta grand mère d'accord ? Tu ne fais pas de bêtises... Lui dit Séverus en se penchant vers lui.

-Pourquoi vous partez sans moi ? Vous m'aimez plus ? 

-Bien sûr qu'on t'aime... mais maman a besoin de se reposer alors je l'emmène avec moi...

-Vous reviendrez vite hein ? Tu promets ?

-Oui, je te le promets !

-T'as pas juré ! 

Ilyas prit la main de son père et la plaça devant lui pour qu'il fasse le signe de promesse qu'il faisait habituellement.

-Il faut que tu promettes maintenant !

-Je promets de revenir bientôt ! Ca va ?

-Moui... Lui répondit son fils en croisant les bras. 

-On y va sinon on va finir par être en retard, vas dire au revoir à maman...

Ilyas se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa en l'étranglant presque. Cela redonna le sourire à Julia qui s'amusa avec lui avant de le reposer par terre. 

-Maman, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de t'en occuper ! Dit-elle à sa mère.

-De rien ma chérie. C'est normal ! Et puis on va bien s'amuser tous les deux n'est-ce pas mon poussin ?

-Je suis pas un poussin ! Lança Ilyas en croisant les bras et en boudant.

-Oui mon chaton, c'est vrai ! Lui dit Emilia en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je suis pas un chat euh ! Répondit le petit garçon en se libérant des mains de sa grand-mère.

-Ilyas sois gentil avec grand-mère, d'accord ? Et pas de bêtises... Lui dit son père en se baissant à nouveau devant lui.

Ilyas vint se lover dans les bras de son père, commençant à ressentir la tristesse de la séparation l'envahir.

-Tu reviens vite hein ? 

-Oui, je te l'ai dit ! On te ramènera un cadeau, tu veux ?

-Ouiiiii ! 

Séverus embrassa son fils et le laissa à sa grand-mère. 

-Surtout reposez-vous et ne pensez pas aux enfants ! Ma chérie, fais sortir tous tes soucis de ta tête, ça ira beaucoup mieux ! 

Séverus et Julia se dirigèrent vers la sortie de leur appartement et passèrent la porte. Ils firent signe à Emilia et Ilyas qui se mit à courir vers eux et s'accrocha à la jambe de son père, se faisant traîner sur le sol.

-Ilyas, lâche ma jambe ! Tu vas te faire mal !

-Nan ! Je veux venir aussi !

-Non... retourne avec Emilia ! Lui dit Séverus en le relevant.

Bien entendu, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer étant donné que ses parents partaient sans lui et sa grand-mère eut toutes les peines à le faire entrer dans l'appartement. Séverus emmena sa femme avec lui, voyant celle-ci regretter de laisser son fils seul.

-Il ira bien, tu verras ! Tiens, voilà le reste de la troupe ! Dit-il lorsqu'il vit Isolde et Dorian se précipiter vers eux, toujours accompagnés par les Weasleys, sous l'appréhension de leur père.

-Papa, vous revenez quand déjà ?

-La semaine prochaine pourquoi ?

-Pour rien... Lui dit Dorian d'un air innocent.

-Pas de bêtises ou vous allez m'entendre ! 

-Mais on n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit ! 

-Oui je te crois bien sûr ! Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

-On y allait mais on venait vous dire au revoir avant... 

Les jumeaux saluèrent leurs parents chaleureusement avant de repartir vers leur salle de cours avec Gladys et Erwan. 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que Serpentard aura perdu pas mal de points quand nous serons de retour... Lança Séverus lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec Julia.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait une expression triste sur le visage.

-Allez, viens, nous allons changer d'air. Tu verras que ça te feras du bien...

Il l'entraîna avec lui et ils sortirent de Poudlard. Quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient utilisé un portoloin pour se retrouver...

-AUX ANTILLES ? Séverus ! Tu te rends comptes du prix que ça coûte de rester ici pendant une semaine ? Et le portoloin tu as dû le payer une fortune ! 

-Pas avec un oncle qui en fabrique ! Et ne commence pas avec tes histoires d'argent... cette semaine, tu vas te reposer et ne plus penser à rien, d'accord ?

Julia le regarda d'un air perdu et sans lui dire un mot de plus s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. 

-Merci de ton cadeau mon chéri... c'est vraiment trop beau !

Elle ne le lâcha pas et lui donna une série de petits baisers comme pour le faire succomber. La chaleur était déjà étouffante en cet endroit mais elle l'était encore plus maintenant entre eux. 

-Je vais trouver l'hôtel où j'ai réservé une chambre.

-Tu as réservé une chambre ? Réellement, tu as tout préparé ?

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais te faire un cadeau immense ! Ce sera un peu notre seconde lune de miel, ça te va ?

-Bien sûr que ça me va ! 

Séverus entoura sa femme par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment indiqué comme étant leur hôtel. Séverus avait troqué leurs habituels vêtements de sorciers contre des habits plus amples et moins chauds. Il avait fait en sorte de faire apparaître une robe très sensuelle sur le corps de Julia, lui-même se contentant d'un pantalon évasé avec une chemise (nan pas à fleurs ! pffff !). Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et la réceptionniste leur indiqua l'étage de leur chambre. Ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre pour toute une semaine et Julia se précipita vers la fenêtre grande ouverte et qui donnait une vue sur la mer. Elle sortit sur le balcon pendant que Séverus donnait son pourboire au garçon d'étage qui avait apporté les bagages jusqu'ici. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre sa femme qui regardait le paysage, émerveillée. Elle venait déjà de retrouver le sourire rien qu'en voyant l'endroit où ils étaient et cela promettait de devenir encore mieux par la suite... Séverus vint se placer derrière elle et l'enlaça en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Julia l'enlaça par la nuque et le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches et cela lui fit une sensation très étrange au niveau des reins. Séverus la caressait à travers le tissu léger de sa robe et faisait glisser ses mains vers ses cuisses pour remonter légèrement le bas de la tenue vers le haut. Il l'attira en arrière avec lui pour qu'ils entrent dans la chambre. Cette fois-ci, Julia se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa furieusement en l'enlaçant par le cou. Elle commença à lui dégrafer sa chemise tendis qu'il s'appliquait à faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur les épaules pour la dénuder sur la partie haute de son anatomie. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine et la couvrit de baisers et de caresses en l'enlaçant fortement contre lui. Julia repoussa sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir et également de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre (tiens ça va leur rappeler des souvenirs ! lol) et lui ôta sa chemise. Il transpirait avec cette chaleur et Julia sentait ses mains coller contre son dos alors qu'elle le caressait. 

-Il vaut mieux aller sous la douche... Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Séverus la regarda et lui sourit. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain profondément enlacés et découvrirent une immense douche à même le sol fermée par deux portes en verre fumé.

-Hummm ! Je sens que je vais aimer cette douche... Lui dit-elle en sentant la tête de son mari posée sur son épaule.

Séverus la débarrassa de sa robe et Julia avança vers la douche tendis qu'il enlevait le reste de ses vêtements. Elle fit couler l'eau par le jet et se glissa dessous.

-Elle est vraiment bonne ! Lui lança-t-elle à travers la porte. 

Séverus ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, la regardant un peu avant à travers la glace pour observer son corps qui le rendait fou de passion pour elle.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Je regardais ton magnifique corps par la porte de la douche... Ca laisse rêveur ! Lui dit-il en revenant l'enlacer.

-Seulement rêveur ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en train de rêver là ! 

-Je le sais... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de la faire reculer contre la paroi de la douche.

Il prit sa cuisse avec son bras et la monta au niveau de sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou. Julia sentit cette passion dévorante qui l'envahissait à nouveau et le laissa tout diriger, ne sentant plus ses sens réagir. Elle s'agrippa à son cou alors qu'il commençait à effectuer des mouvements avec son bassin en tenant toujours la jambe de sa femme contre lui. Elle chercha sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser qui aurait paru enragé vu la passion et le mordant qu'ils y mettaient. Julia ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait de plus en plus en elle et elle fit passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Séverus qui la porta contre lui, alors qu'elle était toujours accolée contre la paroi de la douche. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que tous deux se perdent dans une extase commune. Une fois leur acte passé, ils se mirent à se savonner mutuellement pour redécouvrir le corps qu'ils avaient cessé de toucher et caresser pendant si longtemps. 

Les vacances passèrent agréablement pour eux, profitant de cette seconde lune de miel pour se balader le long de la plage, en profitant pour laisser libre cours à leur passion dans des coins reculés, non visibles par les touristes et habitants du coin, passant des cascades diverses aux coins paradisiaques qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. Les visites guidées n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour aller essayer un coin qui leur paraissait propice à leur plaisir. Un jour où ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt dans un coin reculé, en pleine "activité", Julia s'arrêta net en fixant quelque chose derrière Séverus.

-Séverus... arrête on nous regarde ! 

-Quoi ? On est dans la forêt, qui veux-tu...

-Je t'ai dis qu'on nous regarde ! Là !

Séverus se tourna et vit un groupe de singes qui les observaient sans bouger.

-Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Si ce ne sont pas les enfants, ce sont les singes qui s'y mettent ! Ouste ! Allez-vous en ! Cria-t-il en chassant les singes à grands coups de main.

Julia se mit soudainement à rire. Séverus la regarda et s'étonna.

-Quoi ?

-C'est rien ! Je suis juste... en train de me dire... que... c'est pas commun des singes qui viennent... nous interrompre... contrairement aux enfants ! 

Julia éclata soudainement de rire et se plia en deux.

-Non, arrête, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas fini ! Et les singes sont partis... viens ! Lui dit Séverus en essayant de la rapprocher de lui.

Julia éclata encore plus de rire à l'évocation des singes.

-On devrait... en ramener un avec nous... ça serait comique qu'il...nous interrompe aussi... à la maison ! 

Julia était pliée en deux et Séverus ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Il était vrai que voir des singes en train de les surveiller était assez comique ! 

Ainsi passèrent leurs vacances, passant des balades (interrompues rapidement par une toute autre activité) aux dîners à la lueur des bougies sur les tables du restaurant de l'hôtel. Le reste du temps où ils ne sortaient pas se résumant à une exploration du corps de l'autre dans la chambre. Bref une semaine extrêmement remplie et qui avait eue le don de redonner le goût à la vie à Julia et le sourire. Surtout le rire qui ne la quittait plus, généralement lorsqu'elle repensait à la fois avec les singes... Elle repartait dans son fou rire, Séverus n'essayant même plus de la calmer, sachant ce qui la faisait rire. Ils prirent quand même le temps d'aller acheter quelques souvenirs pour leurs enfants avant de partir, après tout, Séverus avait promit et une promesse est une promesse ! Mais le temps de rentrer à Poudlard était arrivé et le cœur lourd à l'idée de devoir quitter un endroit aussi paradisiaque où ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin dans l'assouvissement de leurs fantasmes, ils repartirent vers leur pays de résidence. La différence de température se fit rapidement ressentir entre les Antilles et l'Angleterre. Ils étaient en septembre mais le froid commençait à s'installer tout doucement, ce qui promettait d'être un hiver froid par la suite. Ils rentrèrent dans le château, leur bronzage récent qui rendait le professeur de potion plus sympathique à voir au lieu de l'éternelle blancheur dont il bénéficiait habituellement. Ils rentrèrent cher eux et surprirent leur fils en train de jouer avec sa grand-mère sur la table de la salle à manger à un jeu de carte. Lorsqu'il les vit, Ilyas bondit de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman ! 

-Bonjour mon chéri ! Alors, tu as été sage ? Tu n'as pas fait hurler mamie ?

-Il a été vraiment très mignon ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu ! Il a passé son temps à dessiner. 

En entendant ces mots, Séverus pâlit considérablement. 

-Séverus ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Emilia.

-Je vous avais demandé de ne pas le laisser dessiner...

-Mais voyons Séverus, tu ne vas pas empêcher Ilyas de dessiner ! Lui dit Julia en reposant son fils par terre. 

Ilyas s'approcha de son père et s'agrippa à sa taille en essayant de monter sur lui.

-Un vrai petit singe mon Ilyas ! Lança Julia qui se mit à rire aussitôt après.

-Pourquoi maman elle rigole ? Demanda Ilyas en regardant sa mère pliée en deux.

-Pour rien mon chéri... elle se rappelle juste des singes qu'on a vu en vacances !

Julia était effondrée à présent et elle dû s'asseoir. 

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais vous avez dû avoir de sacrés bons moments !

-Ca pour en avoir, on en a eu ! Lui dit Julia en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Papa, tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? Dis, tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? Demanda Ilyas impatient.

-Oui, je t'ai rapporté des cadeaux...

-Y en a plusieurs ? Ouais ! Où ils sont ?

Séverus reposa son fils sur le sol et sortit un paquet de son sac qu'il tendit à son fils.

-Ouah ! Un bateau ! Il va sur l'eau dis ? Je pourrais le mettre dans mon bain ?

-Oui tu le mettras dans ton bain...

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?

-Un collier qui te protège des mauvais esprits... c'est ce que nous a dit le vendeur ! Lança Julia qui se relevait de sa crise de fou rire.

-Ah bon ? Ca marche ? 

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien !

-Oh ! Une peluche ! C'est un requin ?

-Non, une baleine mon chéri ! Lui dit sa mère en venant à ses côtés.

Ilyas était apparemment heureux de ce qu'il venait de recevoir . 

-Isolde et Dorian devraient être dans leur salle commune à l'heure qu'il est ! Dit Julia en regardant Séverus.

-Oui, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas enlevé de points à Serpentard...

-Tu veux bien aller les chercher pour que je leur donne leurs cadeaux...

-De toute façon, il fallait que j'aille voir Minerva pour lui dire que je suis rentré.

-Maman, je peux aller essayer mon bateau dans le bain ? Lança Ilyas alors que Séverus se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Mais il est trop tôt !

-S'il te plaît !

-Bon d'accord... 

-Ouais !

Séverus sortit et alla en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, se changeant au passage en remarquant qu'il était encore vêtu de sa tenue estivale. Il entra dans le lieu de vie des Serpentards et trouva plusieurs élèves occupés à discuter et qui cessèrent aussitôt qu'il fut rentré –peut-être à cause de son bronzage- et Séverus chercha ses enfants du regard.

-Ils ne sont pas là ! Lui dit une élève de première année.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-En retenue avec le professeur Potter !

Séverus ferma les yeux en soufflant.

-Combien de points ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien ont-ils fait perdre de points ?

-Oh ! Heu je ne sais plus, je crois que c'était soixante.

Quel beau retour de vacances que celui-ci ! Décidément, ils n'arrêtaient jamais leurs bêtises et cela empirait lorsque leur père n'était pas dans les parages. Séverus sortit en trombe de la salle commune et eut la "délicieuse" surprise de voir ses enfants au loin dans le couloir, revenant sûrement de leur retenue. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils stoppèrent net et se regardèrent avant de courir en sens inverse.

-Où pensez-vous allez tous les deux ? Lança la voix tonitruante de leur père dans les couloirs.

-On a oublié quelque chose ! Lança Isolde en quatrième vitesse. 

-Pas si vite ! Vous ne voulez pas de vos cadeaux ? Leur dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. 

Cela les fit stopper rapidement. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et se parlèrent. Ils acquiescèrent finalement avant de se retourner.

-En voilà des façons de saluer votre père ! Continua Séverus de la même vois aimable.

Isolde et Dorian firent demi tour et vinrent le rejoindre, l'air tout de même peu rassuré.

-Mes enfants préférés, que dis-je mes enfants Adorés ! Leur dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait l'ironie à plein nez.

Comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait rouler, Isolde et Dorian commencèrent à reculer mais leur père fut plus rapide et les rattrapa par la manche.

-Voyons ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous fuyez comme ça ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été sages cette semaine, non ?

-Oui... Répondit Isolde d'une toute petite voix.

-Vous n'avez pas fait perdre soixante points à votre maison... je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez de la sorte !

Dorian déglutit bruyamment et son père se pencha entre eux deux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver puisque vous n'avez rien fait ! N'est-ce pas ? Leur dit-il tout doucement.

-Euh oui... répondit Dorian aussi timidement que sa sœur. Heu joli bronzage papa ! 

-Et ma main dans ta figure, elle va être jolie aussi ? Soixante points ! Vous avez réussi à faire perdre soixante points à Serpentard en une semaine ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous arrêtiez de faire autant d'âneries ? Hein ? 

Séverus avait hurlé dès le premier mot et sa voix se répercutait dans tout le couloir. Isolde et Dorian l'écoutaient et le regardaient complètement tétanisés. Une fois que leur père eut terminé sa réprimande, Dorian se tenta à poser une question existentielle pour lui.

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le droit aux cadeaux ?

Un seul regard de son père lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de partir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas perdre autre chose que des points d'ici dix secondes. 

-Apparemment non... Tu viens Isolde, je crois qu'on a un chaudron sur le feu...

Dorian n'attendit pas de commentaire de la part de sa sœur et l'attrapa par la main pour courir vers leur salle commune. Séverus les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement et finit par continuer sa route pour aller prévenir McGonagall qu'il était revenu. Une fois son devoir accompli, il retourna vers sa femme et fut prit d'assaut par cette dernière lorsqu'il rentra.

-Séverus, viens voir Ilyas... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

-Quoi ?

Julia semblait inquiète et il la suivit, ne se sentant pas rassuré. Elle le conduisit jusque dans la salle de bain où Ilyas devait être dans son bain. Le petit garçon était assis sur le rebord du bain à côté de sa grand mère qui le séchait à l'aide d'une serviette. 

-Maman, enlève la serviette ! 

Emilia fit ce que sa fille lui disait et laissa tomber la serviette des épaules du petit garçon.   


-Regarde sur son cou... Dit Julia à Séverus.

Le sorcier s'approcha de son fils et observa la petite tâche qui se dessinait sur le cou de ce dernier avec attention. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-L'Oeil du Savoir...


	31. Second problème

****

Chapitre 30 : Second problème...

-L'œil de quoi ? Demanda Julia, étonnée qu'il nomme aussi rapidement la marque que portait son fils dans le cou.

-Julia, il faut que je te parle. Emilia, vous voulez bien vous en occuper ?

-Oui bien sûr… lui dit la grand-mère d'Ilyas, un peu inquiète devant son air grave.

Séverus sortit, sa femme le suivant.

-Séverus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ilyas ?

-Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant parce que tu étais trop fragile… mais j'ai découvert quelque chose au sujet de notre fils… et qui n'est pas très agréable…

Julia le regardait avec beaucoup d'appréhension dans les yeux. Elle attrapa son bras et attendit la suite.

-Ilyas sert d'intermédiaire si je peux dire ça comme ça à un esprit qui annonce le futur. Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as dit qu'Ilyas parlait avec un certain Krwi ?

-Oui…

-C'est lui Krwi, c'est un peu le Karma de l'Inde. Il parle à Ilyas pour lui annoncer ce qu'il va se passer autour de lui.

-Tu veux dire que mon petit garçon reçoit des messages le prévenant de ce qui va se passer autour de lui ?

-Si on peut résumer ça comme ça oui. Il retranscrit toutes les visions de Krwi sur ses dessins. Et j'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt déjà avec le bébé et la promenade.

-Quoi le bébé ?

-Ilyas avait fait un dessin et il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas dessiné le bébé parce qu'il ne serait pas là, il ne viendrait pas. Il m'a donné un dessin où tu pleurais aussi et dernièrement, une promenade des jumeaux qui était en fait leur fugue.

-QUOI ? ils ont fugué ? S'outra Julia qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

-J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parlé, ils étaient partis parce qu'ils pensaient que je ne les aimaient plus. Je les ai ramené juste au moment où… tu étais à l'infirmerie…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mes bébés étaient tous seuls dehors et…

-Tes bébés comme tu dis font bêtises sur bêtises, ils ont retenu la leçon… mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se pencher sur le problème avec Ilyas ?

-Quel problème ? Si mon petit garçon peut prédire l'avenir, il fera une grande carrière dans la divination ! Lui dit Julia qui était moins inquiète à présent.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple ma chérie… Viens avec moi…

Il la conduisit dans la bibliothèque et reprit le même livre qu'il avait lu quelques semaines auparavant et lui montra le passage qui parlait de la communauté. 

-Tu veux dire que mon petit garçon est en… sursit ? Lui demanda Julia qui sentait les larmes monter en elle.

-Il faut qu'il rejoigne la communauté apparemment… il évitera de se faire dépasser par Krwi. 

-Je ne veux pas que mon bébé entre dans une espèce de secte pour dire le destin à tous ceux qui l'entourent !

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi… Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est d'emmener Ilyas voir cette femme…

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! Tu as bien vu l'autre fois, elle voulait l'emmener avec elle et Ilyas était terrorisé.

-Julia, que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Si nous ne faisons rien, il ne pourra jamais se libérer de Krwi ! 

Julia posa sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Séverus l'attira à lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à notre fils ? Il n'a rien demandé à personne… c'est le garçon le plus adorable qu'il existe… Gémit Julia dans les bras de son époux. 

-Je sais… viens, rentrons. Lui dit Séverus en la prenant par les épaules. 

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, ne sachant pas que leurs deux autres enfants se trouvaient au même instant derrière une étagère voisine à la leur, préparant une mauvaise blague. Mais en aillant entendu leurs parents discuter, ils avaient reporté leur attention sur eux. Dès que Séverus et Julia furent sortis de la bibliothèque, ils sortirent à leur tour de derrière leur étagère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe avec Ilyas ? Demanda Isolde à Dorian.

-Je sais pas, mais ça a l'air sérieux. Viens on va voir quel livre ils lisaient…

Dorian et Isolde se rendirent devant l'étagère où se trouvaient Julia et Séverus à l'instant et regardèrent les titres des livres et ceux qui avaient l'air d'avoir été bougé il y a peu.

-Attend, ils ont parlé d'un Krwi il me semble. Il vaut mieux chercher dans les noms célèbres ou je ne sais pas quoi…

-Regarde celui-là, on dirait qu'il vient d'être bougé ! Annonça Dorian en prenant le livre que venait de reposer leur père juste avant. 

-Les communautés secrètes. Ca m'a l'air d'être ça… Dit Isolde en lisant le titre.

Ils ouvrirent le livre et se mirent en quête de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. 

-Oh ! Mais où il est ce Krwi ? Demanda Isolde en râlant.

-Là ! Arrête de tourner ! Là ! 

Dorian plaça son doigt sur la page qu'il lui indiquait et ils tombèrent sur le paragraphe qui parlait de l'Oeil du savoir. Son regard s'était arrêté sur le nom de Krwi qui était mentionné dans une partie du paragraphe. 

-C'est là ! La communauté de l'œil du savoir… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ? Demanda Dorian. 

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils lurent le paragraphe sur cette communauté et furent plus que choqués d'apprendre que leur petit frère était l'élu, comme ils avaient entendu leurs parents le dire.

-Tu te rends compte Do' ? Ilyas est cet élu ! Il va peut-être rester sous l'emprise de Krwi !

-Tu penses qu'on devrait aller dire à papa et maman qu'on sait aussi ?

-Non, tu connais papa il va nous dire qu'on doit se mêler de nos affaires ! Ilyas est son chouchou alors il ne va certainement pas nous écouter ! Non, il vaut mieux qu'on se mette à trouver une solution de notre côté…

Pendant ce temps, Séverus et Julia rentrait dans leurs appartements, cette dernière profondément choquée. Ils trouvèrent Ilyas en train de jouer avec sa nouvelle peluche et son ancienne qui lui servait de doudou. Julia se dirigea alors vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, étonnant son fils de voir sa mère agir de la sorte.

-Maman ! Arrêteeeeuu ! Je joue ! 

-Pardon mon trésor… oui, continue de jouer…

Séverus prit sa femme par la main et l'éloigna de leur fils. 

-Laisse-le jouer comme d'habitude. Ca ne sert à rien de changer nos habitudes avec lui. 

Emilia vint à leur rencontre et demanda ce qu'il se passait avec son petit fils. 

-Ilyas est sous l'emprise d'un esprit appelé Krwi. Lui dit Julia. 

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Séverus lui expliqua ce qui en retournait. Emilia en resta choquée.

-On ne sait pas quoi faire maman…

-Il faut que vous l'emmeniez vois cette vieille femme dont vous m'avez parlé, elle saura peut-être quoi faire…

-Il est hors de question qu'il aille voir une espèce de folle !

Les trois adultes restèrent à discuter de la situation sur Ilyas tendis que les jumeaux retournaient à leur salle commune.

-Alors, vos parents sont rentrés de leur petite croisière ? Ca a dû être chaud là-bas quand on les connaît ! Leur lança un sixième année.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Isolde en le regardant.

-Oh ! Allez, ils ne vous ont pas donné de détails ? 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui dit Dorian.

-Regardez-moi ça les gars, les enfants de notre directeur ne savent rien de leurs parents ! Si c'est pas un comble ça ! Ils ne vous ont pas parlé de leur " rencontre " ? Pourtant, vous feriez mieux de faire attention si vous ne voulez pas qu'il ramène une élève avec lui pour lui donner des cours particuliers !

Les trois élèves qu'avait appelés le garçon se rapprochèrent et se mirent à rire avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Isolde en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je me demande où ils vous ont fait… sur le bureau ? Remarque, peut-être dans la salle de cours…

Nouveaux éclats de rire, ainsi que de la part de la fille prénommée Emy qui était dans leur classe et qui leur avait parlé étrangement depuis le début de l'année. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Arrêtez ! S'énerva Isolde.

-Vous ne savez pas que votre charmant papa a rencontré votre mère en cours ? Que c'était son élève ? Ils auraient pu être renvoyés vous savez ? Mais ce brave Dumbledore leur a assuré sa protection ! Ca ne se serait pas passé comme ça sinon !

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous ne connaissez pas nos parents ! Leur lança Dorian.

-Mais si ! Nos frères et sœurs et parents pour certains connaissent vos parents pour avoir fait leur scolarité ici durant l'aventure de vos parents ! Des obsédés oui ! Il paraît même qu'ils se voyaient pendant les cours ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours en retard… et encore aujourd'hui ! 

-C'est faux ! Ils ne sont pas comme ça ! Arrêtez ! Leur hurla Isolde. 

-Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit concernant leur rencontre ? Qu'ils avaient été présentés ? Ils se sont surtout donnés rendez-vous les soirs pendant leurs leçons privées… 

-Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Leur dit Isolde. 

Elle s'éloigna en pleurant et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. 

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Lança Dorian à l'intention du garçon qui se moquait d'eux.

-Pardon ? Fais attention à toi petit Rogue ! Ah ah ! Pas mal le surnom ! Petit Rogue ! 

Dorian se jeta alors sur lui, mesurant tout de même trois tête de moins que lui mais le frappant avec fougue.

-Sortez-moi ce gosse de là ! 

Les autres élèves vinrent ôter Dorian de leur " chef " et le portèrent à bout de bras en arrière.

-Tu ferais bien de me croire… je ne dis que la vérité ! Et ça me tape sur le système que vous soyez les préférés des profs sous prétexte que vous soyez les mômes de Rogue, alors qu'il a couché avec une fille quand elle était son élève ! On n'aime pas trop cette attitude chez moi, et je ne suis pas le seul !

-Vous êtes des ordures ! C'est tout ce que vous êtes ! Leur hurla Dorian qui s'enfuit à son tour et alla rejoindre sa sœur dans son dortoir. 

Isolde se trouvait allongée sur son lit et pleurait serrée contre son oreiller. Dorian s'assit à ses côtés et la prit par les épaules.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir papa et maman pour leur demander si c'est vrai… Proposa Isolde.

-Tu ne vas pas les croire quand même ! Lui dit Dorian.

-Ils savent des choses que nous on ne connaît même pas sur papa et maman ! Après tout, ils ne nous ont jamais dit où ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Et tu as vu, maman est beaucoup plus jeune que papa, si ça se trouve… c'est vrai…

Elle se remit à pleurer et Dorian sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il sortit du dortoir et gagna la salle commune sous les regards amusés des élèves qui s'étaient moqué de lui et de sa sœur juste avant. Il les regarda un instant avant de sortir de la salle commune. Il se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il occupaient habituellement avec ses parents et son frère quand il n'était pas scolarisé à Poudlard. Il donna le mot de passe à la porte d'entrée et vit sa grand-mère en train de s'occuper d'Ilyas.

-Dorian ? Comment vas-tu mon trésor ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit .

-Bonjour Grand-mère. Est-ce que papa et maman sont là ?

-Ils sont dans leur chambre… ils discutent. Pourquoi ? 

Dorian écarquilla les sourcils et regarda sa grand-mère.

-Dis-moi Grand-mère, est-ce que tu sais comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

-Qui ça ?

-Papa et maman.

-Ton père et ta mère ? Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que maman était l'élève de papa quand ils se sont rencontrés ? 

Emilia le considéra gravement, redoutant la réponse à lui donner.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ton père était son professeur.

-Ils se sont donc mieux connus à Poudlard ? 

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "mieux connus " ?

-Non, rien… ça ne fait rien. 

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Non… Merci de m'avoir répondu. 

-Tu veux attendre tes parents ? Je suis sûre qu'ils auront terminé leur conversation rapidement… tu sais ils sont assez préoccupés en ce moment.

-Une discussion hein ? Continua Dorian en regardant autre part. Non, laisse, de toute façon, on a papa en cours bientôt. 

-D'accord. Mais tu devrais les attendre…

-Non, j'ai des trucs à faire… 

-Au revoir mon chéri. 

-Au revoir grand-mère.

Dorian sortit en regardant Ilyas un moment. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la bibliothèque et n'arrivait pas à imaginer que son frère puisse être cet élu de Krwi. Il sortit de l'appartement et retourna à la salle commune. Pendant ce temps, Isolde était sortie de son dortoir, le cœur lourd et avait évité soigneusement les regards des plus " grands " de Serpentard. Elle était sortie dehors en espérant trouver Gladys pour lui parler. Elle était sa seule amie et elle savait qu'elle pourrait la faire sourire. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, elle rentra dans quelqu'un au détour d'un embranchement. Elle recula et tomba sur le sol.

-Désolé, je t'ai pas fait mal ? Lui demanda la personne qu'elle avait percutée.

-Non, ça va… Répondit-elle en se remettant debout. 

Elle vit alors le garçon qui l'avait percutée. 

-Owen ? 

-Désolé Isolde, je t'avais pas vue. Tu t'es rien cassé ?

-Non, ça va. 

Owen, le fils de Sirius Black, le professeur de DCFM, était dans le même groupe que les jumeaux en potion et en botanique. Il était un brin provocateur et un sacré boute en train, tout comme l'était son père, au grand désarroi de Séverus. Déjà qu'il voyait Sirius tous les jours, mais voir son fils en plus était le comble. Il était heureux de voir que ses enfants n'aient pas plus sympathisé avec lui, déjà qu'ils fréquentaient les Weasley… Mais aujourd'hui, voyant qu'Isolde avait les yeux rougis, Owen prit le temps de lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Rien… Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête. 

Il fallait dire qu'il avait un regard assez troublant et il était rare qu'elle le regarde en face.

- T'es bien une fille pour dire ça ! Vous avez les yeux rouges et vous dites que vous n'avez rien ! Ironisa Owen.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais rien… Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Mais étant un Black, Owen n'abandonnait pas si facilement et il se précipita vers Isolde en lui barrant la route.

- Mais laisse-moi passer !

- Hors de question. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas…

- Allez, je le dirais à personne.

- Non. 

Isolde le repoussa avec le bras et s'enfuit vers le parc. Il ne l'avait pas réconfortée, il l'avait plutôt énervée. Elle s'assit sur un banc libre et pleura à son aise. Dorian, quant à lui revenait de chez leurs parents et il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune. 

- Eh Rogue ! Si tu cherches ta sœur, elle est sortit ! Lui lança un élève qui discutait avec une fille de cinquième.

Il les détailla un moment et fit demi-tour. Il marcha un moment dans le hall et rencontra Owen. 

- Eh Dorian ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a ta sœur ?

- Pourquoi, tu l'as vue ? 

- Bah j'ai voulu lui parler et puis elle m'a envoyé balader ! 

- Où elle est partie ? 

- Dans le parc. Mais on peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

- C'est personnel… Merci !

Dorian s'éloigna et courut jusqu'au parc. Il trouva sa sœur recroquevillée sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre au bord du lac. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'enserra avec ses bras. Isolde releva sa tête vers lui et le regarda.

- Tu as été voir papa ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est grand-mère qui m'a parlé. Papa et maman étaient occupés. 

En disant cela il avait serré les lèvres. Isolde remarqua ce geste.

- Occupés hein ? Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient occupés dans la chambre ! Lui lança-t-elle en s'énervant.

- Arrête !

- Non ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on va nous dire maintenant ? Tout le monde va le savoir et ils vont tous se moquer de nous parce que nos parents se sont "amusés" quand ils étaient ici ! Maman était son élève, hein ?

Dorian acquiesça et Isolde se remit à pleurer.

- Tu as vu, tout le monde sait que papa et maman se sont vus pendant des cours privés et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit pourtant ! 

- Mais ça ne sert à rien de pleurer comme ça ! 

- NON ! Moi je ne veux pas être la fille d'obsédés ! 

Isolde la repoussa violemment.

- Tu as vu comment tu parles de papa et de maman ? Je sais que ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais je ne les insultent pas ! 

Il se leva, en colère contre sa propre sœur et s'éloigna, la laissant seule à ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la consoler et encore moins de la comprendre. Bien sûr, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de savoir que son père toujours stricte et sombre dans les couloirs de Poudlard et que sa mère, aussi belle que douce et joyeuse, avaient pu être amants dans des lieux interdits et qui plus est dans une école comme Poudlard où les règlements étaient de rigueur. Il rentra dans sa salle commune et fut heureux de ne voir personne alentour. 

Le lundi, Isolde et Dorian ne se parlaient toujours pas et les railleries des élèves continuaient. Le bruit courrait de plus en plus sans que Julia ou Séverus le sache. Bientôt la moitié de l'école fut au courant et les élèves se retournaient au passage des deux enfants du "chaud" professeur. Owen fut aussi au courant et bien entendu Gladys et Erwan. Isolde fut étonnée de voir Owen également avec eux pour venir leur parler. 

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurait l'autre jour ? Demanda Owen à Isolde. Tu aurais dû me le dire, moi je trouve ça débile ce qu'ils racontent tous…

Isolde le regarda et lui sourit timidement. 

- Tiens, si tu veux, je peux aller parler à mon père pour…

- Non ! Il ne faut rien dire. Si jamais papa est au courant, il va nous dire que c'est notre faute et qu'on aurait dû lui dire ! L'interrompit Dorian.

Owen le regarda un instant. Apparemment, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas s'apprécier (serait-ce dans les gènes ?).

- Faites comme vous voulez mais si j'étais vous, j'en parlerais à mon père ! Leur dit Owen avant d'aller rejoindre deux amis à lui un peu plus loin.

Il regarda Isolde avec insistance et finit par s'éloigner.

- Pour qui il se prend lui ? Demanda Dorian à sa sœur.

- Il veut nous aider… Lui dit Isolde.

- Alors, papa et maman ont pas fait trop de folies cette nuit ? Leur demanda un élève de septième en passant devant eux.

- Arrête ça ! Lui lança Dorian en lui sautant dessus. 

- Eh ! Mais arrête sale gamin ! Lui dit l'élève en essayant de l'enlever de là.

- Retire ce que tu as dis ! Lui dit Dorian en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Dorian arrête ! Erwan, fais-le arrêter ! Lança Isolde en se tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas le faire tomber ! 

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? 

- Professeur Black, enlevez ce gamin de là ! Il m'arrache les cheveux ! 

- Dorian, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda Sirius en le prenant par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Dorian retomba sur le sol et l'élève le regarda.

- Bon, on peut savoir ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius en regardant les élèves tour à tour.

- Il m'a sauté dessus !

- Parce qu'il a insulté mon père ! 

- Eh ! J'ai rien dit ! T'as qu'à aller dire à ton père qu'il aurait dû se faire plus discret avant !

- Bon ça suffit ! Toi tu viens avec moi. Et Dorian aussi. Vous autres vous allez en cours.

Isolde voulut protester mais Gladys l'en empêcha. 

- Viens ! Black va lui parler et je suis sûre que ce crétin va le regretter. On a cours, il vaut mieux y aller surtout qu'on a…

- Mon père, je sais. Je ne veux pas y aller…

- Il le faut pourtant. Et tu ferais bien d'aller lui parler après.

- Non.

Isolde s'éloigna et Gladys et Erwan la suivirent vers les cachots. Ils arrivèrent pile quand Séverus ouvrait la porte. 

- Et bien, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Désolé professeur… Lui dit Erwan.

- Isolde, où est Dorian ?

- Avec le professeur Black… Lui dit Isolde sans le regarder. 

Elle entendit des ricanements derrière elle et elle préféra entrer. Séverus la regarda entrer en écarquillant un sourcil et en reportant ses yeux vers les élèves qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor…

- Professeur… Demanda Owen.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Black… entrez avec les autres.

Séverus lui réservait le même regard qu'il avait lancé pendant sept années à Harry Potter et Owen préféra ne pas répliquer. Il entra et alla gagner sa place.

- Sortez vos affaires…

Les élèves obéirent et écoutèrent leur professeur débiter ses paroles. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit pendant le cours et Dorian fit son entrée sous quelques chuchotements des élèves qui ricanaient juste avant.

- J'espère que tu as une excuse ? Demanda Séverus à son fils.

Dorian ne lui parla pas mais lui tendit un parchemin. Séverus le lut et regarda son fils après sa lecture. 

- Tu peux aller t'asseoir. 

Dorian rejoignit sa place aux côtés d'Isolde et d'Erwan. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Il veut voir mon père. 

- Alors Rogue, on va avoir des problèmes avec papa chéri ? Lui lança un élève particulièrement désagréable de chez Serpentard. 

Les élèves l'accompagnant se mirent à ricaner et Séverus s'énerva.

- Moins dix points pour Serpentard. Peut-on savoir quelle est la raison de vos amusements ?

- Mais rien professeur Rogue, on ne voudrait pas avoir de cours particuliers parce qu'on n'a pas compris quand même ! 

Isolde baissa soudainement la tête et se mit à pleurer. Dorian regarda en direction de l'élève et sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui.

- Dorian ! Arrête ! Lança Séverus en le rattrapant par le col de sa robe.

Il le tira en arrière et le rassit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux des explications ! Maintenant ! Tonna-t-il dans la classe et en se dirigeant vers Isolde qui posait sa tête contre ses bras sur la table.

Les élèves qui ricanaient à l'instant se calmèrent rapidement devant son air furieux. Séverus s'agenouilla à côté de la place d'Isolde et la leva de son banc.

- Viens dehors… Lui dit-il en la prenant par le bras. Dorian, tu viens aussi…

Dorian le regarda mais n'insista pas et se leva. Tous les trois sortirent et Séverus les emmena dans son bureau. Séverus s'assit dans son siège et garda sa fille devant lui.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Leur demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes sur les joues d'Isolde.

Dorian ne répondit pas mais se contenta de baisser la tête en serrant les poings.

- Dorian ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dis ? Lui dit soudainement Dorian en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux. 

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? 

- Que tu étais le professeur de maman et que vous avez… alors que c'était interdit ! Lui hurla Dorian.

- Quoi ? Mais qui t'as dis ça ? Lui demanda Séverus, éberlué.

- Tout le monde le sait… nous on ne le savait même pas ! 

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Ceux de la salle commune. Ils nous ont dit que tu avais connu maman quand elle était élève ici et que vous aviez fait des choses interdites !

Séverus n'en revenait pas. Comment des élèves pouvaient être aussi cruels avec des enfants de cet âge ? Le pire était qu'ils avaient déformé la réalité.

- Viens là… Lui dit Séverus en tendant son bras vers son fils.

Dorian s'approcha et vint à ses côtés.

- C'est vrai que j'ai connu votre mère pendant qu'elle était élève ici. Mais elle était plus âgée que les autres. Et il n'était pas interdit qu'on se fréquente. D'ailleurs les élèves n'étaient pas contre, ils étaient juste surpris. Et quoi que l'on ait pu faire pendant notre relation, cela n'a jamais dérivé sur notre travail. Nous nous sommes aimés comme le ferait un couple normal et bien que nous nous cachions au début, nous avons vécu ensemble dès que tous les élèves furent au courant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que vous ont dit les élèves exactement, mais ils sont idiots. Si je me suis marié avec votre mère c'est qu'elle est importante pour moi autant que vous l'êtes, ainsi qu'Ilyas. Vous êtes le résultat de ce qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. Vous préférez avoir un père et une mère qui ne se parlent pas et qui passent leur temps à hurler ? 

- Oui mais les autres…

- Les autres sont bêtes ! Il ne faut pas les écouter. Ils verront quand cela leur arrivera. Ils ne penseront peut-être pas la même chose à se moment-là ! Isolde, ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer, il fallait me le dire. Et quant à toi, je suis fier de toi.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis heureux que tu aies voulu prendre ma défense et celle de ta mère contre cet imbécile ! Lui dit Séverus en souriant.

- Mais ils ne vont pas arrêter de se moquer de nous… Lui dit Isolde en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Parce que tu croies que je vais les laisser dire ces idioties ? Je sens que je vais leur faire préparer une potion qui va les remettre à leur place… Bien, maintenant on va retourner en classe et faire taire ces rumeurs stupides. Ca va aller Isolde ?

Isolde acquiesça la tête et lui sourit.

- Papa… on voulait te dire quelque chose… Lui dit Dorian.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est à propos d'Ilyas.

- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On vous a entendu avec maman l'autre jour et vous parliez d'Ilyas… et on sait qu'il a un problème…

Séverus le regarda gravement avant de fermer les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il est en danger ?

Séverus le regarda à nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une réponse au plafond.

- Il n'est pas en danger tant que cet esprit ne prend pas sa place.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener voir cette vieille femme…

- Votre mère s'y oppose. Et je ne suis pas très sûr de moi en voulant l'emmener là-bas. 

- Mais si elle peut l'aider…

- Je ne sais pas Dorian. Il faut qu'on discute encore avec votre mère. Mais pour le moment, nous devons aller en cours. 

Séverus se leva et ses enfants le suivirent en se regardant. Ils voyaient que leur père avait l'air préoccupé. Ils lui avaient apporté une nouvelle raison d'anxiété en plus de celle concernant Ilyas. Il fallait qu'il surmonte tout cela sans le montrer sur son visage mais eux voyaient parfaitement qu'il n'était pas aussi serein et froid comme il le montrait.


	32. La morsure de Ficilias

****

Chapitre 31 : La morsure de Ficilias.

Ah je sais que vous auriez voulu voir la scène de Séverus retournant dans la salle de classe mais j'ai préféré passer pour un autre truc qui va arriver et puis j'avais un petit délire à écrire !!!

Séverus fit part des rumeurs qui courraient sur eux et qui avaient anéantis les jumeaux à Julia. Cette dernière se leva et le regarda, horrifiée.

- Comment ça, ils ont fait pleurer ma fille ? Et Dorian s'est battu ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces élèves ? Tu ne vas pas rester là sans rien faire quand même ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur a pas lancé l'oubliette ou fait faire une potion qui…

- Je leur ait fait faire une potion qui leur a fait oublié leur comportement et ils sont redevenus doux comme des agneaux ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais le faire faire aux autres classes. 

Julia se colla contre lui et lui sourit.

- Je me doute que tu vas leur trouver une potion qui leur convient ! Pourquoi pas une potion avec la pierre de désir… après tout, ils verraient ce que ça fait de voir une jeune femme à leur côté… et ils ne pourraient pas résister longtemps à ses appels langoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par cette espèce de Vélane pas du tout convaincante ! Lui dit Séverus en repensant à la potion que Julia avait faite en y ajoutant une pierre de désir et qui avait donné comme résultat une magnifique créature qui avait mis Séverus dans une situation inconfortable. 

- Mouais… 

- C'est la vérité ! En plus elle empestait le parfum… tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! 

- Ah ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air de ne pas apprécier quand nous prenons un bain tous les deux avec toute la mousse.. Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant. 

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ilyas était dans sa chambre, ce qui rendrait la situation assez périlleuse, mais la passion les emportant, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur lit et fermèrent la porte. 

- Ilyas…

- Il est dans sa chambre, il joue… La coupa Séverus en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il la poussa jusque sur le matelas et se coucha sur elle. Il entreprit de la déshabiller en continuant ses baisers et Julia se laissa faire en regardant le plafond.

- Tu crois que les enfants pensent que nous sommes des… obsédés ? Demanda Julia en continuant de fixer le plafond.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes des obsédés ? Je ne trouve pas que nous agissons comme tel… Lui dit Séverus en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'ils le pensent. Et quand on y réfléchit… c'est vrai que je te rejoignais souvent dans ton bureau…

Séverus la fit taire en l'embrassant et en se déshabillant à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus rapidement, Séverus la couvrant de baiser, Julia peu concentrée et toujours perdue dans la contemplation du plafond. Alors que Séverus commençait à accentuer les caresses, il entendit un soupir de la part de sa femme. Cela le stoppa net.

- Tu n'es absolument pas dans le coup… Lui dit-il en restant la tête au dessus de don cou. 

Il releva sa tête et la regarda.

- Ecoute… je n'ai pas trop envie après ce que les enfants ont enduré… par notre faute… et regarde comment on résoud le problème ? On fait l'amour… c'est assez contradictoire !

- Erreur, on ne fait pas l'amour puisque tu n'es pas très concentrée ! Ironisa Séverus en roulant sur le dos. 

Julia souffla et se mit sur le côté, la main sous la tête et le regardant. 

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait aller leur parler…

- Je l'ai déjà fait et je t'assures qu'ils ont compris que notre relation du début était comme toute autre relation pour des personnes qui apprennent à se connaître…

- Tu sais que c'est faux ! Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Lui dit-il en se relevant et en lafixant de son regard sombre.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on a fait plus qu'une relation "normale". Tu en connais beaucoup des élèves qui allaient dans la salle de classe de leur professeur pour lui faire l'amour sur son bureau ? Ou encore qui allait le voir en cachette dans sa chambre à coucher ou bien qui partait avec lui en vacances pour les passer sous la couette ? Toute l'école savait que j'allais te voir le soir et même que je te rejoignais dans ton bureau et qu'on n'en ressortait que très tard. 

Séverus la regarda, éberlué. 

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu penses que nous sommes… dépravés ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi venais-tu me rejoindre si tu avais peur qu'on nous traîte de la sorte ? 

Le ton était monté d'un coup et Julia se leva pour se rhabiller. Séverus se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Julia ! Pourquoi te fondes-tu sur les impressions des autres ? Tu ne t'en occupais pas quand nous étions tous les deux ! Si tu penses que les élèves trouvaient notre relation trop choquante, crois-tu qu'ils nous auraient laissé la paix ? Ils n'ont rien tenté contre nous, tu l'as bien vu !

- Mais regarde ce qu'en pensent les élèves aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûre que nous sommes la risée de toute l'école et que les sujets de conversation tournent sur la façon dont tu me renversais sur ton bureau ! 

Julia le regarda, désespérée et Séverus la serra contre lui.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que tout allait s'arranger. La potion va faire le tour des classes et ils oublieront rapidement leur "obsession".

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais oui… et si tu veux, tu pourras aller demander à Isolde et Dorian s'ils ont encore des inquiétudes nous concernant ! 

Julia le regarda et lui sourit.

- Papa, pourquoi t'es tout nu ? (mdr ;P)

Séverus eut une expression figée quand il entendit cette petite voix amusée derrière lui. Julia passa la tête sur le côté et se mit à sourire. Elle attrapa rapidement le drap sur le lit et le donna à Séverus qui le passa autour de la taille. 

- Ilyas, retourne jouer dans ta chambre… lui dit Julia.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et pourquoi papa il est tout nu ? 

- Je vais venir faire à manger, mais pour le moment tu retournes jouer ! Lui dit Julia en le faisant sortir de la chambre.

-Papa il est tout nu ! Papa il est tout nu heu ! Continua Ilyas en chantonnant, s'amusant de la situation. 

- Ilyas, ça suffit !

- Il s'amuse à jouer à Gro Magnion ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! Cro-Magnon ! Oui… Allez, viens, on va dehors… 

Julia claqua la porte et emmena Ilyas en dehors. Séverus se pressa de remettre ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Julia qui s'occupait de préparer le repas, tendis qu'Ilyas était repartit dans sa chambre.

- Cro-Magnon, hein ? Lui dit Séverus à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

- Bah, il a dû pensé que tu voulais jouer à l'homme des cavernes ! Lui dit-elle avant de rire.

- Regarde papa ! Moi aussi je vais faire Gro-Maillon ! Leur dit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Julia éxplosa de rire en voyant Ilyas.

- Ilyas ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Veux-tu bien aller te rhabiller ? On ne se promène pas tout nu dans la maison ! Lui lança Séverus en le faisant aller dans sa chambre.

- Mais je veux m'amuser aussi avec les dinosaures… 

Séverus entendit Julia éclater encore plus fortement de rire et il secoua la tête avant de raccompagner son fils dans sa chambre. La soirée passa dans une ambiance très détendue, surtout du côté de Julia qui repensait à la phrase d'Ilyas, disant qu'il voulait jouer avec les dinosaures. Ce n'est que pendant la nuit, que l'ambiance perdit de sa gaieté. 

- Séverus… Ilyas pleure… Lui dit-elle, alors qu'ils étaient endormis depuis plusieurs heures.

Séverus bougonna avant de se lever en râlant.

- Arrête de râler, tu ressembles vraiment à un homme des cavernes comme ça ! Lui dit-elle avabt de se mettre à rire en se recouchant.

- Tu pouvais y aller…

- Tu sais mieux le calmer que moi…

Séverus râla –une fois de plus- et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Il le trouva, agité dans son sommeil, et pleurant. Séverus s'assit sur son lit et essaya de le faire sortir de son état de délire.

- Ilyas… réveille-toi !

- Non… il ne faut pas… l'approcher…

- Ilyas ! Ouvre les yeux ! 

- Isolde…

Cette fois, Séverus fronça les sourcils et le secoua un peu plus fortement. 

- Ilyas, réveille-toi ! 

Ilyas ouvrit les yeux, prit de panique et regarda autour de lui, affolé.

- Papa ! Lança-t-il en reconnaissant la personne à ses côtés. 

- Ce n'est rien… de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire, mais Ilyas avait parlé d'Isolde dans son rêve et cela l'inquiétait, concernant les dons de son fils.

- Je ne sais plus…

- Tu as parlé d'Isolde, essaie de te souvenir…

- Je crois qu'elle a touché une bête qu'elle aurait pas dû toucher et elle s'est fait mordre… Papa, elle était méchante…

- Qui, la bête ?

- Non, Isolde… elle était méchante après…

- Méchante ?

- Elle voulait pas qu'on la touche. Et puis elle était couchée … et… je me souviens plus…

Ilyas se laissa tomber contre son père et Séverus le berça avant de le recoucher. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que son fils était calmé et rendormit, Séverus regagna sa chambre. Julia avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas, il le savait.

- Il a rêvé d'Isolde. 

Julia se redressa dans le lit et le regarda.

- Il a rêvé qu'elle se faisait mordre et qu'elle devenait méchante. 

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, incomprise.

- Je vais voir si elle va bien… Lui dit-il en s'habillant rapidement, l'esprit peu tranquille.

Julia le regarda sortir et alla dans la chambre de son fils pour rester à ses côtés, au cas où…

Séverus avança dans le couloir qui le menait jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Il se dirigea jusqu'au dortoir des premières années et avança vers le lit de sa fille. Il la trouva complètement découverte, le drap et la couverture trônant sur le plancher. Isolde était complètement de travers, les pieds dans le vide et son bras retombait lourdement contre le lit. Elle avait le visage couché sur le côté et dormait la bouche entr'ouverte, les cheveux sur la figure. Séverus eut un sourire devant cette vision, elle avait la même expression que Julia quelquefois, quand cette dernière était vraiment épuisée. Il la recoucha convenablement et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front, la faisant remuer dans son sommeil, et sortit du dortoir. Il hésita mais se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et entra. Il trouva rapidement le lit de son fils, celui-ci étant sans dessus dessous. Il eut un petit sourire quand il vit Dorian la tête au pied du lit et inversement. Contrairement à Isolde, il dormait les bras en croix et avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il paraîssait sourire, signe qu'il était dans un rêve assez agréable. Séverus ravança les couvertures sur son torse sans le tourner de sens et fit comme à Isolde : il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa avant de sortir à son tour. 

Tout était calme pour ses deux enfants et il en fut ravi. Mais en y repensant, Ilyas disait les choses longtemps à l'avance, il y avait peu de chances que quelque chose arrive à Isolde d'ici demain. Séverus regagna ses appartements et ne trouva pas Julia dans le lit. 

- Julia ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre et la trouva endormie à côtés d'Ilyas. Il vint vers elle et la souleva du lit. Julia se réveilla –il avait perdu de son adresse pour la déplacer sans la réveiller. Il la garda néanmoins contre lui et la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher.

- Je suis d'une mollesse ! Lui dit-elle en laissant retomber son bras dans le vide.

- Comme tes enfants…

- Comment vont-ils ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la déposait dans le lit.

- Ils dorment… comme des bébés. 

Séverus alla rejoindre sa place dans le lit et Julia se serra contre lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, celle-ci passa sur lui et l'embrassa avidemment. Reprenant son souffle, Séverus chercha les expresions de sa compagne à la lueur de la lune.

- On est censé dormir…

- On était censé. Mais je suis réveillée et j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que… mon homme des cavernes s'apprêtait à faire avant que Cro-Magnon junior ne vienne vers nous ! Lui dit-elle en riant.

Séverus se mit à rire avec elle et l'embrassa. Julia lui ôta ses vêtements et s'empressa de rattraper le manque d'inatention dont elle avait fait preuve juste avant. Elle fit courir ses lèvres sur son torse et remonta vers son cou. Elle l'embrassa ensuite avec passion, Séverus passant ses doigts sur son dos. Il la laissa débuter les gestes latéraux sur lui, la renversant ensuite pour se retrouver sur elle. Il se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le corps en la caressant et prit le relais des mouvements de reins. Julia souffla sous l'effet du plaisir et elle s'agrippa à lui. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à exprimer le désir qui se propageait en elle. Séverus la rejoint rapidement et s'effondra sur elle. 

- Maman… 

Julia poussa un cri alors qu'elle entendait la voix d'Ilyas à ses côtés. Séverus et elle tournèrent la tête et le découvrirent, l'air soucieux.

- Papa, pourquoi tu fais mal à maman ? 

Cette fois-si, Séverus vit rouge. 

- Papa ne me fait pas mal mon chéri ! Lui dit Julia, un peu rougissante. Ca fait longtemps que tu étais là ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès… j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller aux toilettes… Lui répondit-il en baissant la tête. 

Ils comprirent à quoi il faisait allusion et se levèrent. Séverus passa son peignoir et prit la main d'Ilyas, tendis que Julia s'occupait de nettoyer le lit de son fils. C'était une nuit agitée et Séverus allait sûrement être de mauvaise humeur le lendemain, pardon le matin même ! 

- Sortez vos affaires et en silence ! Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit sera en retenue ! ( J'ai dis de mauvaise humeur ? ;-) )

Séverus fit rapidement l'appel et leur donna l'intitulé de la potion –qui lui serait utile pour effacer de leurs esprits les rumeurs le concernant. A la fin de sa matinée de cours, il alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour parler à ses enfants, surtout à sa fille. Il ne trouva aucun des deux et cela l'inquiéta. Espérant que la prédiction d'Ilyas ne se soit pas réalisée, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Pas de trace d'eux. Il décida donc d'aller dans le parc et fut horrifié de trouver Isolde adossée à un arbre et parlant avec le fils de son ennemi de toujours. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux et écouta d'une oreille attentive ce qu'ils se disaient en se dissimulant derrière l'arbre.

- Allez, je te dis que je ne dirais à personne que tu me les a montrés ! De toute façon qui veux-tu que ça intéresse ? 

- Non ! Si mon père le sait, il va me tuer ! Tu le connais !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Ca ne lui appartient pas ! Allez ! 

Isolde marqua un temps de pause et reprit la parole.

- Bon d'accord… mais tu ne le dis à personne !

- Promis ! 

Avant que sa fille ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Séverus sortit de derrière l'arbre, redoutant le pire. Isolde se crispa en le voyant et porta la main au col de sa cape.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Isolde, rougissante.

- Je t'empêches de faire une bêtise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Black ?

- C'est moi qui voulais lui parler… Lui dit le concerné.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Black ! Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor. 

- Papa ! On ne faisait rien de mal, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? On faisait que parler !

- Parler ? Et qu'allais-tu montrer ? 

Isolde baissa la tête, gênée. Séverus secoua la tête.

- Je serais toi, je déguerpirais avant que je ne me fâche ! Lui dit Séverus en un murmure.

- Tu n'avais pas à écouter ma conversation ! S'emporta Isolde.

- Pardon ? Lui dit Séverus, le regard sombre.

- Je te déteste ! Lui lança la fillette en s'éloignant vivement de cet endroit. 

Séverus resta sans voix devant cette réflexion. Il se tourna vers Owen qui le regardait d'un air aussi sombre que lui. 

- Je serais vous Black, je me ferrais petit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez prouver avec votre comportement, mais je vous déconseille fortement de continuer d'approcher MA fille. Est-ce clair ? 

- Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la toucher votre fille, mais je crois qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler autre que ceux qui se sont amusés à dire des choses sur vous et votre femme ! 

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Black, votre père a déjà essayé de faire des coups de ce genre et je vous garantie qu'il l'a payé. Maintenant allez vous-en avant que je ne vous enlève 50 points !

Owen s'en alla sans regarder en arrière et laissa Séverus seul. Celui-ci aurait pu frapper quelqu'un si il en avait l'occasion. Il rentra et alla dans la salle des professeurs.

La journée se passa sans nouvel incident et Séverus avait fini par oublier l'incident de la nuit dernière avec le rêve d'Ilyas. Pourtant, durant la nuit, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

- Séverus… on a frappé… Lui dit Julia en le secouant.

- Mmmhhh… Râla-t-il.

- Va voir qui c'est. Si ça se trouve c'est un voleur ! Lui dit Julia en se rapprochant de lui.

- Julia, tu es une sorcière, tu ne vas pas avoir peur de voleurs !

Les coups reprirent sur la porte et une voix étouffée.

- Professeur Rogue !

- C'est pour toi chéri… 

- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une nuit complète ! Vociféra Séverus en se levant. 

Il passa son peignoir et sortit de la chambre. Il arriva dans la salle à manger et alla ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit une fille de première année en robe de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

- C'est Isolde monsieur, elle est à l'infirmerie…

Séverus écarquilla les yeux et ne trouva rien à dire.

- J'arrive… Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et se dépêcha d'aller se rhabiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Julia.

- Isolde est à l'infirmerie…

- Quoi ? Hurla Julia en se relevant.

- Ecoute, reste ici avec Ilyas, je te dirais ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille toute seule… Séverus, tu ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'Ilyas a vu en rêve ?

- Je ne sais pas ! S'énerva Séverus en s'habillant. Je t'ai dis que je te dirais ce qu'il se passe. Reste ici !

Il sortit sans plus d'explications et alla à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, il vit Mme Pomfresh à côté d'un lit. Il s'y dirigea et elle se retourna.

- Ah ! Séverus ! 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

Il vit Isolde et eut un choc en la voyant en sueur et les yeux dans le vague. 

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main, brulante.

- Elle s'est fait mordre… par des Ficilias…

- Quoi ? Mais comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Lui dit-il en tournant son regard sur sa fille.

- Une fille de son dortoir m'a dit qu'elle en avait trouvé deux et qu'elle les avait gardés avec elle toute la journée…

- C'est impossible ! Que lui avez-vous donné ?

- Un contre poison. Mais la fièvre ne baisse pas… et elle vient juste de se calmer… elle était prise de délires. 

- Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit…

- Si vous y tenez. Je vais vous donner les médicaments à lui donner si elle se réveille. 

Pomfresh sortit pour aller chercher ses potions et des linges propres pour les humidifier. Isolde réagit à cet instant et se mit à se paniquer. Elle se secoua et agita les bras dans un mouvement désespéré.

- Calme-toi, je suis là ! Lui dit Séverus en lui prenant les bras et en s'assayant à ses côtés. 

Il la plaqua contre lui et la calma. Pomfresh revint et le regarda.

- Elle a eu une autre crise ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… 

- Donnez-lui ça… Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Séverus prit le gobelet et fit couler le liquide dans la bouche de sa fille. Isolde avala difficilement, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Séverus tendit le gobelet à l'infirmière et celle-ci tâta le front de la fillette.

- La température ne tombe pas… J'ai pourtant donné tout ce que je pouvais !

- Allez-y, je vais rester ici. Je me débrouillerais… 

Des pas raisonnèrent dans l'infirmerie et Séverus vit sa femme apparaître.

- Julia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ilyas…

- Il dort… Oh mon dieu ! Qu'arrive-t-il à ma petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle en acourant vers sa fille. 

Elle la serra, prenant le relai de Séverus.

- Elle a été mordu… par des Ficilias. Lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?Lui demanda Julia en le regardant avec crainte.

- Retourne te…

- Non ! Retourne te coucher, tu as cours demain, je prendrais une journée… Je vais rester ici.

- Il est hors de question que tu passes la nuit ici, comme ça… 

- Je vais m'occuper d'Isolde, je sais ce qu'il faut lui donner, ne t'en fais pas… Retourne ter coucher. Ilyas est tout seul…

Séverus la considéra un instant et finit par se lever. Julia se cala dans le lit et serra sa fille contre elle. 

- Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ?

- Oui. Va te recoucher. Lui dit Julia.

Séverus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et lui caressa la joue.

- Je viendrais demain matin voir comment elle va…

- D'accord. 

Séverus sortit, un préssentiment au fond de lui. Comment Isolde avait-elle fait pour se faire mordre par des Ficilias, réputés comme introuvables et complètement dangereux. Elle n'avait quand même pas été dans la forêt interdite ? Il regagna ses appartements et se recoucha. Le lendemain matin, Séverus s'arrangea pour réveiller Ilyas et le préparer. Il voulait aller voir Isolde avant que les élèves n'aillent en cours. Il emmena donc Ilyas avec lui et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. 

- Papa, tu crois qu'Isolde elle va mourir ? 

Séverus s'arrêta net et le regarda.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce qu'elle s'est fait mordre par quelque chose de méchant ! 

- Non voyons ! Elle va guerrir ! 

- Bah tant mieux, parce que je vais m'ennuyer si elle est plus là ! Lui dit le petit garçon d'une voix enjouée. 

Séverus réalisa à combien Ilyas était proche de son frère et de sa sœur et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un garçon de son âge ait une telle responsabilité sur les épaules. Ilyas accourut vers sa mère et lui sauta dans les bras alors qu'elle reposait la fiole de potion qu'elle venait de donner à Isolde. Séverus se rapprocha et regarda sa fille. La fièvre n'était apparemment pas passée. Julia reposa Ilyas sur le sol et s'approcha de son mari pendant que le petit garçon allait voir sa sœur.

- Elle a eu quelques crises cette nuit… la fièvre ne tombe pas… Annonça Julia en enlaçant Séverus, pour un geste de réconfort.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Ste Mangouste, ils ont le matériel nécessaire là-bas… 

Julia se mit à sanglotter contre lui et Séverus tourna la tête vers sa fille. Ilyas était à ses côtés et lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Julia étouffa ses sanglots et regarda son fils.

- Ilyas, viens, je vais t'emmener voir ta grand-mère. Nous allons emmener Isolde à l'hôpital. Lui dit Séverus.

Ilyas regarda son père et finit par laisser sa sœur. Il l'embrassa néanmoins sur la joue avant de partir. 

- Je ne serais pas long, je vais aller dire ce qu'il se passe à Dorian. Annonça Séverus en prenant la main d'Ilyas dans la sienne.

- D'accord, je t'attends. Lui dit Julia en l'embrassant avant de se réinstaller au chevet de sa fille.

Séverus repartit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards avec Ilyas pour aller prévenir Dorian.

- Papa ! On vient de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourquoi tu emmènes Ilyas avec toi ? Lui dit celui-ci quand il le vit entrer.

Ilyas alla vers son grand-frère et lui sauta au cou.

- Isolde elle va aller à la Langouste ! Lui dit ce dernier en souriant.

- A la Langouste ? Demanda Dorian, vraissemblablement perdu.

- Nous emmenons Isolde à Ste Mangouste. 

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle s'est fait mordre par des Ficilias. Ecoute, tu vas aller prévenir McGonagall que je ne pourrais pas donner de cours aujourd'hui.

- Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

- Non Dorian. Tu vas en cours, je te dirais ce qui se passe quand je rentrerais.

- Mais papa…

- J'ai dit que tu allais en cours. Va voir McGonagall ! 

Dorian sortit de la salle commune en râlant et Séverus le suivit avec Ilyas. Il déposa ce dernier chez lui et le laissa à Emilia qui était déjà arrivée. La grand-mère parût mortifiée lorsqu'il lui annonça ce qui se passait avec Isolde. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit rapidement des appartements pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Julia sortit à ce moment, paniquée.

- Séverus, Isolde ne réagit plus du tout ! Lui dit-elle en accourant vers lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Son pouls est faible et sa respiration aussi ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Julia et Séverus se ruèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le lit où Mme Pomfresh gardait la petite fille. Séverus s'empressa de prendre la main de sa fille et constata qu'elle était glacée. Isolde était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Sans plus hésiter, il la prit dans ses bras et s'avança hors de l'infirmerie.

- Julia, prend des couvertures pour la recouvrir. 

Julia s'activa et recouvrit le corps inerte de sa fille dont le bras pendait dans le vide. Elle pleurait et ne savait que faire. Ils sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves. 

- Je vais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste…

- C'est trop dangereux Séverus ! Lui dit Julia.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on ne pourra plus rien faire autrement ! 

Julia le suivit hors de l'école sans trop savoir comment elle réussissait à avancer, tant elle était bouleversée. Arrivés devant la grille, Julia s'accrocha au bras de son époux et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense bâtisse avec du personnel soignant qui entrait et sortait du bâtiment. En les voyant, deux infirmiers s'approchèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda l'un des deux.

- Morsures de Ficilias, elle est très affaiblie ! Leur dit Séverus.

Une civière apparut aux côtés de l'infirmier et Séverus y déposa sa fille. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent à l'étage des blessures et morsures magiques. 

- Attendez ici, nous allons nous en occuper… Leur dit l'infirmier en entrant dans une salle avec la civière. 

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, laissant Séverus et Julia seuls dans le couloir. Julia porta ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'effondra sur le fauteuil, pleurant doucement. Séverus s'installa à ses côtés et la serra contre lui. 

- Elle va s'en sortir… Lui dit-il, la voix laissant passer son angoisse grandissante. 

Près de deux heures passèrent pendant lesquelles, Séverus et Julia s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et un lit roulant sortit de la salle, Isolde allongée dedans. Julia et Séverus s'approchèrent et le médecin les rassura.

- Elle est hors de danger. 

Julia et Séverus eurent l'impression qu'on leur enlevait un énorme poids des épaules. 

- Elle est encore inconsciente mais elle devrait revenir à elle d'ici peu. Il faut s'attendre à des effets secondaires par la suite.

- Des effets secondaires ? Comment ça ? Demanda Julia, inquiète.

- Comme des changements d'humeur… Mais ceux-ci pourront se dissiper avec quelques semaines de traîtements et une mise au calme.

- Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre ? Demanda Julia.

- Oui, elle est hors de danger. Quelques minutes de plus et je n'aurais pas été aussi anthousiaste. 

Julia poussa un soupir de soulagement et passa le bras autour de la taille de Séverus. Il était heureux mais également anxieux pour la suite.

- Ces changements d'humeur, est-ce qu'ils sont violents ou non ? Demanda Séverus au médecin.

- Ca dépend, si personne ne la provoque, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de changer d'humeur, alors il vaudra mieux ne pas l'ennuyer… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela se passera bien, je vous donnerais son traîtement et cela évitera trop de sautes d'humeur ! Vous pouvez aller avec elle si vous le souhaitez.

Julia et Séverus le saluèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de leur fille. Julia embrassa Isolde sur le front et s'assit à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Séverus s'approcha lentement et l'observa. Ilyas avait une fois de plus prédit ce qui allaitr se passer. Mais pourquoi Séverus n'avait-il pas été plus prudent ? Il savait le danger qui pesait sur sa fille et il n'avait rien fait. Tout ça parce que sa fille lui en voulait d'être intervenu dans sa conversation. Mais aussi, pourquoi avait-elle eu l'intention de lui montrer ses… Un éclair passa dans les pensées du sorcier. Isolde s'apprêtait sûrement à montrer les Ficilias à Black et non pas ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment… 

- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Julia en voyant son air surpris et ahuri.

- Je suis vraiment un imbécile…

- Quoi ?

- Isolde voulait montrer les Ficilias à Black et non… ce que je t'avais dit. J'aurais pu l'empêcher de se faire mordre en les confisquant si elle les avait sortis.

Julia se leva devant l'air désemparé qu'avait à présent Séverus. Elle l'enlaça et prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois avec elle.

- Séverus, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu pensais bien faire en protégeant ta fille, j'aurais pu faire la même erreur ! Elle est hors de danger maintenant et tu pourras lui expliquer tout ça quand elle se réveillera. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse que tu aies voulu la protéger quand tu lui a empêcher de les montrer à son ami…

- Black n'est pas son ami, c'est un petit idiot qui aurait dû me prévenir qu'elle avait ces saletés avec elle.

- Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu ne portes pas Black dans ton cœur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rendre son fils responsable de ce qui s'est passé ! 

- Julia ! Lui seul savait qu'elle avait les Ficilias…

- Et l'aurais-tu écouté s'il te l'avais dit ? Lui dit Julia en le fixant de ses yeux clairs.

Séverus la regarda à son tour et baissa la tête. Isolde remua et appela faiblement. Séverus et Julia se rapprochèrent du lit d'Isolde qui ouvrait les yeux difficilement. 

- Je suis là mon bébé… Lui dit Julia en prenant sa main.

Les yeux d'Isolde se tournèrent vers le visage de sa mère et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit alors à respirer rapidement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Elle lâcha la main de sa mère et tourna la tête.

- Isolde… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir…

- Quoi ?

- Va-t-en ! 

- Qu… Mais… Isolde…

- Julia, rappelle-toi ce que le médecin a dit… 

- Papa ? Appela Isolde.

Séverus regarda sa fille qui avait toujours la tête tournée. 

- Oui, je suis là.

- Dis à maman de sortir…

Julia laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Séverus la regarda et secoua négativement la tête. 

- Il vaut mieux que tu sortes…

- Mais, je ne vais pas laisser ma petite fille…

- Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je veux papa ! 

Julia se mit à pleurer devant le refus de sa fille de la voir. Séverus se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit par le bras pour l'emmener au dehors.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est l'effet du poison. Il ne faut pas l'énerver, tu le sais. Je vais aller parler avec elle et je te dirais ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a l'air aussi en colère après moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attend ici, je reviens rapidement. On rentrera à Poudlard ensuite.

- Mon bébé que j'ai porté pendant neuf mois et qui m'a fait souffrir…

- Julia ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je te dis que tout s'arrangera rapidement, il faut que j'aille la voir. 

Séverus embrassa tendrement son épouse avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Isolde avait toujours la tête tournée et regardait par la fenêtre. Séverus était inquiet. Si sa fille ne voulait voir que son père, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait par la suite, lors de son retour à Poudlard ?


	33. Que d'ennuis

****

Chapitre 32 : Que d'ennuis

Voilà Isolde de retour mais elle risque de ne pas rester aussi sage qu'elle ne l'est, mais qui sait son petit frère peut peut-être être un confident... Reviews pleaseeeee !!!  
  
  
  
- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Lui demanda Séverus en s'approchant d'elle.  
- J'ai soif…  
  
Séverus chercha des yeux une carafe d'eau et trouva son bonheur sur la commode devant la fenêtre. Il versa de l'eau dans un verre et le tendit à Isolde. La jeune sorcière le vida et lui retendit le verre.  
  
- Où est maman ?  
  
La douceur dans sa voix étonna Séverus.  
  
- Elle est sortie…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que… tu… elle avait quelque chose à faire… Lui mentit-il.  
- Ah ?   
- Isolde, est-ce que tu as été chercher des Ficilias dans la forêt ?   
  
La fillette le regarda et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, pour éclater en sanglots.  
  
- Non ! Ne pleure pas… je ne vais pas te gronder… Lui dit Séverus en s'essayant à ses côtés et en la calant contre lui.  
- Je ne… voulais pas… ils… ils étaient sur un rocher… et ils voulaient jouer avec moi… ils étaient gentils… je ne savais pas… qu'ils étaient… méchants…  
  
Elle continua de pleurer dans les bras de son père, retrouvant son calme petit à petit.  
  
- Dors encore un peu… Tu es fatiguée…  
- Tu ne t'en vas pas hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule ?  
- Non, je reste ici… Ferme les yeux et dors… Lui dit-il en l'allongeant et en lui caressant le front.  
  
Isolde le regarda une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Séverus sortit doucement hors de la chambre et alla parler à Julia qui était en train de boire une tasse de thé devant la fenêtre, l'air inquiet. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita vers son mari.  
  
- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle va bien. Et elle été étonnée de savoir que tu n'étais pas là…  
- Quoi ?   
- Elle m'a demandé où tu étais et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais dehors, elle était surprise.  
- Elle ne se souvient pas de m'avoir demandé de sortir ?  
- Non. Et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé les Ficilias sur un rocher. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient être méchants avec elle.   
- Comment allons-nous faire si elle ne veut pas me voir ?  
- Nous allons réessayer. Elle finira par changer d'avis…  
  
Et au réveil d'Isolde…  
  
- Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Papa ! Je ne veux pas de maman !!!  
  
Julia éclatait à présent en sanglots et Séverus la fit sortir devant l'air hystérique que prenait la fillette.  
  
- Je ne peux plus l'approcher… Comment vais-je faire ? Lui demanda Julia en pleine crise de larmes.  
- Ecoute. Elle ne veut pas te voir mais je sais que tu lui manques. Il faut juste le temps que les médicaments fassent effet. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à Poudlard, je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard. Avec de la chance, elle voudra te voir…  
- Et c'est sensé me réconforter ? Attendre de savoir si ma fille, ma propre fille veut me voir ou non ?   
- Julia ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne connais pas les effets de ces morsures et je suis aussi choqué que toi par le comportement d'Isolde !   
- Très bien ! Puisque MA fille ne veut plus de moi, je préfère rentrer !  
- Julia…  
  
Mais Julia s'était déjà éloignée et avait disparu du couloir, laissant Séverus seul à la réflexion.   
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, votre fille se sera calmée. Evitez juste qu'elle ne soit en contact avec des personnes qui pourraient l'énerver, c'est tout.  
- Et comment ferais-je pour savoir qui va l'énerver –hormis sa mère d'après ce que je peux voir ?  
- Elle vous le dira d'elle même. Vous pouvez retourner à ses côtés si vous le voulez.  
- Oui…  
  
Séverus passa un long moment avec sa fille avant de rentrer à Poudlard, lui promettant de revenir la chercher rapidement. A chaque fois Isolde s'étonnait de ne pas voir sa mère mais Séverus savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Julia passa les jours suivants à pleurer, répétant sans cesse que sa fille, sa propre chair ne l'aimait pas. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, Séverus en aurait rit mais il ne voulait pas rendre sa femme encore plus malheureuse. Deux jours plus tard, Séverus ramena Isolde à Poudlard, la jeune fille étant impatiente à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Son frère l'était aussi et il accourut vers eux quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.   
  
- Isi ! Te voilà enfin !   
- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Isolde.  
- Ils t'attendent… même cet idiot de Black… maugréa Dorian entre ses dents.  
  
Séverus fut encore plus ravi de voir son fils agir de la sorte avec le fils de Sirius. Il accompagna sa fille à son dortoir pour lui donner ses affaires et la laissa avec son frère.   
  
- Surtout, n'énervez pas Isolde. Dit-il à son fils avant de s'éloigner.  
- Oui 'pa ! Viens, ils sont dans le parc !  
  
Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en courant et laissèrent leur père regagner ses appartements. Julia était au travail et lui bénéficiait d'un après midi libre. Ilyas était à la sieste, gardé par sa grand-mère que Séverus laissa partir lorsqu'il arriva. Il alla voir son fils pour vérifier si tout allait bien et fut soulagé de le voir les fesses relevées, son pouce dans la bouche et son souffle silencieux. Il sourit et ressortit de la chambre. Il allait en profiter pour s'allonger à son tour, ayant besoin de récupérer de la nuit qu'il avait passée pratiquement blanche, entre les pleurs d'Ilyas, ceux de sa femme et son mal d'estomac. Belle nuit en vérité !  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir… et pas longtemps à être réveillé.  
  
- Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi !   
- Mmmmh ! Murmura-t-il en râlant.  
- Papa ! Isolde ! Elle a mordu Gladys !  
  
Séverus ouvrit les yeux, sentant son fils le secouer. Il se releva, paniqué et le regarda.  
  
- Quoi ?  
- Isolde a mordu Gladys et elle lui a sauté dessus ! Il faut que tu viennes !  
- Oui… Oui… J'arrive…  
  
Dorian se tenait devant lui et attendait qu'il se lève. Il lui donna même ses chaussures pour qu'il se presse. Séverus se rhabilla et suivit Dorian au dehors. Ilyas pouvait bien rester quelques minutes seul, il était parfaitement en sécurité. Dorian conduisit son père jusque dans le parc, où tout un attroupement d'élèves se tenait devant le lac. MCGonagall et Hermione se tenaient là, l'une en train d'observer Gladys Weasley et l'autre essayant de calmer Isolde. Cette dernière était complètement hystérique et ne se calmait pas dans les bras d'Hermione. Séverus s'approcha rapidement d'elle et s'agenouilla devant Isolde.  
  
- Isolde ! Isolde ! Calme-toi ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Lui dit-il en essayant d'attraper son visage fuyant.  
  
Isolde écouta la voix de son père et sembla se figer. Elle le regarda et se mit à pleurer. Elle tomba dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Ce n'est rien… tout est fini… Lui dit-il à l'oreille.  
  
Il la porta dans ses bras, la fillette restant accrochée à son cou et la tête dans le creux de son cou. Séverus regarda McGonagall et vit la main ensanglantée de Gladys.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Isolde ? Demanda Séverus en regardant la Gryffondor.  
- Pardon ? Séverus… je sais qu'il s'agit de votre fille mais elle a tout de même attaqué une élève ! S'opposa McGonagall.  
  
- Isolde est malade ! Il ne faut pas la provoquer.   
- Je ne l'ai pas provoquée ! Je voulais juste voir si elle avait des marques… Répondit Gladys.  
- Idiote ! Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on la touche ? Lui lança Séverus en la fusillant du regard.  
- Séverus ! Reprenez-vous ! Gladys n'y est pour rien !  
- Tout comme Isolde n'y est pour rien ! C'est à cause de ces fichus Ficilias ! Demandez donc à Hagrid de les éliminer de la forêt !  
  
Séverus n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la directrice et s'éloigna, sa fille dans les bras et regagna ses appartements. Lorsqu'il arriva, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre les pleurs d'Ilyas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! Lança Séverus en asseyant Isolde sur le canapé, celle-ci encore groggy. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ton frère.  
  
Séverus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ilyas et écarquilla les yeux. Ilyas était blanc comme un linge et avait apparemment été malade juste avant, vu l'état du sol à côté de lui. Ilyas pleurait à chaudes larmes et était secoué de frissons. Séverus s'approcha en prenant garde de ne pas marcher dans l'endroit où son fils avait rendu et le prit dans ses bras, sa couverture avec lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à présent ? Lui demanda-t-il en le portant jusque dans le salon. Il pouvait sentir la fièvre émaner du corps de son fils, secoué de tremblements. Isolde qui reprenait difficilement de sa folie et regardait son père avec appréhension.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Lui dit-il sur un ton énervé.   
  
Il tâta le front et les joues de son fils ; il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi brûlant. Il passa la couverture autour de ses épaules et alla dans la salle de bain, là où se trouvait la pharmacie améliorée par les soins de Séverus. En effet, elle contenait plus des potions de sa concoctions que des médicaments pour enfants. Il attrapa une potion qui permettait de faire baisser la fièvre et la rapporta à son fils. Ilyas claquait des dents et avait les yeux brillants et regardant dans le vague.  
  
- Tiens ! Bois ça ! Lui dit Séverus en lui mettant un gobelet sur les lèvres.   
  
Le petit garçon déglutit bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Séverus se rassit à ses côtés et le prit sur ses genoux en le recouvrant avec la couverture. Isolde le regarda un instant et vint se caler contre lui à son tour. (Ça fait très portrait de famille, je sais ! lol )  
Ils finirent par tous s'endormirent, assis dans le canapé, la fièvre d'Ilyas diminuant progressivement, mais cela était juste la fin de la première partie dû à son don…  
  
Séverus sentit la chaleur de la caresse de lèvres posées sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva le visage souriant de Julia devant lui.   
  
- Tu sais que j'adore te voir comme ça ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Séverus se releva mais fut bloqué par le corps d'Isolde qui retombait contre lui. Julia l'aida en repoussant un peu sa fille sur le côté et elle prit Ilyas dans ses bras pour que Séverus puisse se lever. Le sorcier se leva et s'étira pendant que Julia amenait leur fils dans son lit. Séverus couvrit Isolde avec la couverture et attendit le retour de Julia. Celle-ci revint, l'air soucieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai vu Dorian en rentrant, il m'a dit qu'Isolde avait attaqué son amie ?  
- Weasley voulait voir les traces de morsures. Isolde s'est défendue. Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas l'énerver pendant un moment.   
- Et moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? Me sauter à la gorge ? Lui dit-elle en regardant sa fille d'un air maussade.   
  
Séverus l'enlaça par l'arrière et plaça son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.  
  
- Je suis sûr que cette fois elle sera ravie de te voir. Elle était vraiment malheureuse.  
- J'aimerais te croire… Lui dit-elle en caressant son bras.  
  
Elle se tourna et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle sentit soudainement des mains la tirer vers l'arrière et la pousser avec force. Elle se retrouva alors dos à Séverus et elle se retourna.  
  
- Mais… Isolde ! Lança Julia.  
- Ne touche pas à papa ! Lui lança sa fille qui passait déjà ses bras autour de la taille de son père en le serrant.  
  
Séverus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regardait son épouse qui était complètement estomaquée et sa fille qui fusillait sa mère du regard.  
  
- Isolde… Arrête. Laisse ta mère tranquille.   
- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche ! Lança Isolde.  
  
Séverus relâcha l'étreinte de sa fille et la teint fermement par les poignets.  
  
- Ecoute ! Julia est ta mère et ma femme ! Alors laisse-la et arrête de parler d'elle sur ce ton, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de cette façon ! Je sais que tu es malade mais je ne vais pas supporter bien longtemps ton attitude !  
- Non… laisse Séverus… elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit… Je… ça ne me…  
  
Mais Julia ne termina pas sa phrase et alla dans leur chambre en pleurant et en claquant la porte. Séverus regarda sa fille d'un air mauvais. Il avait de la patience, mais celle-ci avait des limites. Isolde était peut-être sous l'effet de la maladie mais elle allait trop loin.   
  
- Bon, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie.   
  
Il la conduisit de force jusque dans sa chambre, Isolde se débattant pour ne pas y aller.  
  
- Lâche-moi ! Lui hurla Isolde.  
  
Mais Séverus l'emmena de force dans sa chambre et l'enferma, l'entendant frapper contre la porte avec fureur. Il garda ses mains contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende pleurer et se calmer. Il souffla et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où Julia pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, plongée dans la contemplation de quelque livre. Mais en s'approchant d'un peu plus prêt, Séverus vit ce qu'elle regardait. L'album de photographies de leur famille. Séverus secoua la tête et s'assit à ses côtés.   
  
- Tu te souviens de cette photo quand ils avaient deux ans ? Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de sortir dehors sans se couvrir… on leur a couru après pendant près de dix minutes…   
  
Elle tourna la page et tomba sur leur photo de mariage. Ils étaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Isolde dans les bras de son père et Dorian dans ceux de sa mère.   
  
- J'aurais déjà dû penser qu'elle te préférait déjà…  
  
C'en était trop cette fois. Séverus lui prit l'album des mains et le referma d'un geste brusque. Julia redoubla en pleurs et baissa la tête.  
  
- Julia. Tu sais très bien qu'Isolde n'a pas de préférence ! Elle est malade ! Est-ce que tu le comprends ? Malade ! Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait ! Arrête de penser qu'elle ne t'aime plus ! Il faut attendre qu'elle soit complètement sortit d'affaire !   
- Ma fille ne m'aime pas ! Je le sais ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde ? Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, le visage trempé.  
- Bon sang Julia ! Isolde a mordu sa seule amie tout à l'heure ! Tu crois qu'elle agirait de la sorte habituellement ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait !   
- Alors pourquoi es-tu le seul à pouvoir l'approcher ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! C'est sûrement quelque chose qui est enfouit en elle, pour la plupart des filles, leur père est très précieux… mais cela a peut-être augmenté ! Je n'en sais rien, ne me regarde pas comme ça !  
  
Julia s'effondra sur le lit en serrant l'album contre elle. Séverus ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état. Le fait que sa fille la renie était en train de détruire sa femme, de la rendre totalement perdue. Il resta un instant à ses côtés en la serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à son tour. Il ressortit de la chambre et alla voir son fils qui n'avait pas encore donné signe de lui depuis qu'il s'était endormit. Mais arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des voix dans la chambre de sa fille. Il mit sa tête contre la porte et écouta. C'était Isolde et Ilyas. Il en était certain. Sa fille pleurait, il l'entendait clairement et surtout il entendait la voix d'Ilyas qui lui parlait.  
  
- Tu ne dois pas être méchante… tu fais pleurer maman… il faut que tu sois gentille…  
- Je ne… peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas…  
- Il faut que tu sois gentille…   
  
La voix d'Ilyas s'effaça petit à petit pour laisser la place à une autre voix étrangère… assez lointaine et spirituelle. Elle parlait dans une langue inconnue aux oreilles de Séverus. Ce dernier écoutait en écarquillant les sourcils, sans pouvoir faire un geste. La voix continuait de parler sans s'arrêter et l'instant d'après un cri retentit. C'était Isolde. Séverus sortit de son état lymphatique et hypnotisé pour se ruer dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la trouva allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, Ilyas à ses côtés. Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père et Séverus vit à nouveau cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de son fils, comme la fois où il l'avait vu dessiner ses dessins étranges. Séverus s'approcha doucement vers Isolde en continuant de fixer son fils qui le lui rendait bien. Il souleva Isolde du sol et la fillette ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Où est maman ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Isolde, est-ce que ça va ? Lui dit Séverus.  
- Oui… Je veux voir maman…  
  
Isolde commença à bouger et se releva sous l'œil ahuri de son père. Elle se leva complètement et sortit de la chambre en courant. Séverus restait sans voix et ne savait que penser ni que faire. Il reporta son regard vers Ilyas où l'étrange lueur avait fini par disparaître du regard du petit garçon.   
  
- Ilyas… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Ilyas, innocemment.  
  
Séverus se leva et se dirigea vers son fils qui le regardait de son air habituel.  
  
- Viens voir… Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main.  
  
Ilyas prit sa main et le regarda.  
  
- Es-ce que tu as parlé à Isolde dans une autre langue ?  
- Une autre langue ? Non, pourquoi ? Il fallait lui parler en autre chose ?  
- Non… non… Tu n'as pas entendu parler juste avant ?  
- Ca c'était Krwi, il voulait qu'Isolde aille mieux alors il lui a dit d'aller voir maman pour la guérir.  
- Il a fait ça ? Demanda Séverus, dépassé par la situation.  
- Bah oui ! Moi je pouvais pas soigner Isolde ! Où elle est maman ?  
- Dans… la chambre…  
  
Ilyas lâcha la main de son père et courut hors de la chambre. Séverus regarda autour de lui, toujours ahuri et décida –ou plutôt ses jambes décidèrent pour lui- de sortir de la chambre. Il alla vers sa chambre où Julia était encore endormie certainement et il fut surpris de la trouver en train de serrer sa fille et son fils contre elle, les larmes –de bonheur cette fois- coulant le long de ses joues, la joie visible sur son visage qui avait exprimé une profonde détresse juste quelques minutes auparavant. Séverus s'avança vers elle et Julia le vit.  
  
- Séverus… ma petite fille… elle m'a dit… qu'elle m'aimait…  
  
Séverus lui sourit mais au fond de lui, le sourire laissait la place à une grande incompréhension et une peur grandissante.  



	34. Petite promenade dans l'Allée des Embrûm...

****

Chapitre 33 : Petite promenade dans l'Allée des Embrûmes.

Julia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis quelques jours. Elle ne cessait de sourire en répétant "ma petite fille m'aime". Cela commençait même à taper sur le système de Séverus. Bien sûr, il était heureux de la voir sourire à nouveau mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la chambre d'Isolde. La voix qui avait parlé -celle de Krwi comme l'avait dit Ilyas- avait demandé à Isolde de redevenir gentille, comme si c'était une simple constatation, alors qu'il aurait fallu des semaines de traîtement pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Se pouvait-il que cet esprit puisse aider les personnes tout en prédisant l'avenir ? Mais cela n'était pas à prendre en compte, Ilyas devait être libéré de ce poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules sans l'avoir demandé. 

Il était dans la salle des professeurs quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sirius. Séverus eut l'éternel rictus qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois.

- Tu sais que ta fille s'est fait embêtée par des filles de Serdaigle ? Lui dit Sirius en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Séverus releva la tête de ses papiers et le regarda.

- Et devine qui leur a fait ravaler leurs langues de vipère ? Continua Sirius en sortant ses affaires.

- Laisse moi deviner… le cher Black junior…

- On peut dire que ta fille a été contente de le trouver là !

- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est ton fils qui aime bien la suivre pour lui attirer des ennuis… après tout c'est dans ses gênes. Luidit Séverus en se remettant à écrire.

- Ne sois pas aussi mesquin ! Mon fils est un garçon très bien qui aide les autres quand ils en ont besoin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta fille est toujours dans des situations périlleuses ! 

- Ne parle pas de ma fille sur ce ton Black ! C'est de la faute de ton fils si Isolde a été emmenée à Ste Mangouste ! Lui lança Séverus en le dévisageant.

- Owen n'y est pour rien ! Ta fille avait ces Ficilias avec elle bien avant ! Et elle te les auraient peut-être montrés si tu l'avais laissée parler !

Cette fois Séverus se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius qui se levait aussi. 

- Ne me dis pas comment je dois élever mes enfants ! Je suis certainement un meilleur modèle que toi ! 

- Oh oui ! Un ancien Mangemort qui a couché avec une de ses élèves ! Quel modèle !

- Certainement meilleur qu'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban ! 

Cette fois, la fureur se lut dans les deux regards. Sirius lui envoya son poing dans le nez et Séverus tituba en arrière. 

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ordure ! Je n'ai jamais servi Voldemort je te signale !

- Tu aurais dû, j'aurais eu encore plus de raisons de te détester ! Lui dit Séverus en se jetant sur lui.

Les deux sorciers commencèrent à se battre en se renvoyant des coups qui devenaient un peu moins précis –ils n'avaient plus vingt ans ! Ils en étaient à un œil au beurre noir pour Sirius et une lèvre fendue (en plus du nez ensanglanté) pour Séverus quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître une McGonagall totament épouvantée.

- Mais avez-vous perdu la tête ? Professeurs ! Hurla-t-elle en approchant.

Mais les deux hommes se tenaient toujours par le col de leurs robes de sorciers et en étaient à se donner des coups de genoux dans l'estomac.

- Rogue ! Black ! Faut-il que je fasse comme à l'époque où vous étiez mes élèves ? 

Elle tira Sirius vers l'arrière avec une force incroyable (vu son âge !) et resta entre eux, les fusillant du regard.

- Où vous croyez-vous ? Et quel âge pensez-vous avoir ? Franchement vous me décevez ! Si vous ne pouvez vous contrôler, je vais être obligée de sévir !

- Sévir ? En faisant quoi ? En nous mettant en retenue ? Franchement Minerva, je ne pense pas que vous ferez quoi que ce soit… Lui dit Séverus en sortant de la salle des professeurs. 

Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs et ne voulait pas subir les remarques du professeur de Métamorphose. Il avançait dans le couloir pour regagner le hall d'entrée et aller dans son bureau quand il entendit la voix de son fils au loin.

- Mais écoute ! Je ne voulais pas le faire mais tu t'es mise devant moi ! On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens quand même ! 

L'instant d'après, Séverus vit débouler une fillette de Serpentard, un épais liquide bleuâtre dégoulinant sur sa tête. Elle avança en pleurant et passa à côté du professeur de potions sans le voir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorian arrivait à sa suite. Il se stoppa net quand il vit son père.

- Oy ! 

Il fit rapidement demi tour pour s'éloigner mais Séverus le ratrappa par le col de son uniforme.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as encore fait ? 

- Mais j'y suis pour rien 'pa ! 

Séverus fit tourner son fils devant lui et le fusilla du regard. Dorian le regarda et écarquilla les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lui dit-il.

- On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi. Qu'as-tu fait à ta camarade ?

- Mais c'est un accident ! Elle est sortie de derrière un couloir et on s'est rentré dedans ! Elle a juste reçu du… de…

- Qu'a-t-elle sur elle ? S'énerva Séverus.

- De la Bave colorante… 

- De la b… Où as-tu eu ça ? Vociféra Séverus.

- Bah… on me l'a donnée… 

- Donnée ? Laisse-moi deviner… Weasley ? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas trainer avec eux ! Hurla Séverus.

Il était déjà énervé et le comportement de son fils ne l'arrangeait pas.

- Retourne dans ta salle commune ! Tu auras une retenue demain soir ! Maintenant file avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Dorian le regarda avec effroi et déguerpit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Séverus le regarda s'éloigner et avança dans le hall.

- Arrête ! 

- T'es une trouillarde !

Séverus avait bien reconnu la voix de sa fille… et celle du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ou plutôt lui courait après. Il vit Isolde courir en direction du parc en hurlant, suivie par Owen Black qui essayait apparemment de lui donner (ou plutôt de lui imposer) quelque chose. C'était un jeu assez amusant pour eux. Cette fois c'était trop pour Séverus qui bouillait de rage. Il regagna les cachots en pestant et s'enferma dans son bureau. Après quelques minutes enfermé là, il entendit de faibles coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

- Papa !

Séverus fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette voix. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Ilyas ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être avec ta grand-mère !

- Je sais, mais je voulais te voir… Pourquoi t'as du sang sur la lèvre ?

- Ce n'est rien. En attendant, tu n'as pas à être ici. Je dois donner mon cours dans quelques minutes. 

- Mais papa !

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je te ramène chez nous…

- Mais c'est Krwi qui m'a dit…

- Krwi ? 

Séverus s'agenouilla devant son fils et le regarda gravement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Bah que je devais te dire qu'il fallait qu'on aille se promener…

- Se promener ? Où ça ?

- Là où il y a la dame… la méchante dame…

- La méchante dame ? Celle de l'autre fois ? Mais pourquoi veut-il qu'on aille là-bas ?

- Il a dit qu'il fallait que tu lui parles.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Bah non. Il veut juste qu'on aille là-bas.

Séverus se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Julia n'était pas là et il était trop tard pour lui faire part de ce que venait de dire Ilyas. Krwi lui avait dit de se rendre sur l'Allée des Embrûmes et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. 

- D'accord, on va y aller. Je vais aller dire à Minerva que je m'en vais. On va aller chercher tes affaires.

- Ouais ! On va se promener ! Lança Ilyas, ravi de sortir de chez lui.

Séverus le regarda s'éloigner, le petit garçon se retournant pour l'attendre et finit par avancer à sa suite. Ils passèrent à l'appartement où Séverus retrouva Emilia paniquée et à la recherche de son petit fils, mais Séverus la rassura en lui disant qu'il l'emmenait sur lez Chemin de Traverse. Elle en fut surprise mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Après être passé au bureau de McGonagall, sans éprouver de la rancœur devant elle après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Séverus et son fils sortirent du collège avant qu'il ne les fassent transplaner jusque sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

- Papa ! Je peux avoir une glace ?

- Pas maintenant Ilyas. 

- Oh ! Dit le petit garçon en faisant la moue.

Séverus lui tint la main serrée dans la sienne et le conduisit jusque dans le côté sombre de la rue. L'Allée des Embrûmes se dessina devant eux. 

- Papa, est-ce qu'il y a des trucs comme dans ton bureau là-bas ? Demanda Ilyas, heureux de se retrouver de ce côté là.

- Je ne sais pas… Lui répondit Séverus, peu attentionné à discuter des substances qui trônaient dans les bocaux sur les étagères dans son bureau.

Ils arrivèrent dans la même rue où Séverus avait rattrapé la vieille sorcière et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin où elle voulait l'emmener. 

- C'est là… Annonça Séverus en regardant la façade de la boutique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Demanda Ilyas en regardant par la vitrine.

- Je ne sais pas… Viens…

Il lui donna à nouveau la main et ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Un tintillement de clche retentit alors qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux. C'était un magasin d'objets à l'aspect peu ragoûtant, issus de Magie Noire pour la plupart. 

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Leur fit une voix derrière eux.

Séverus se retourna, Ilyas en fit autant et la sorcière écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Par Salazar ! C'est LUI ! Ervina ! IL est là ! L'Elu est ici ! 

La sorcière s'éloigna en levant les bras au ciel et courut vers l'arrière de la boutique.

- Papa, pourquoi elle est comme ça la dame ? 

- Elle a un grain… Répondit simplement Séverus, un sourcil écarquillé, plus pour lui que pour son fils.

Il se demandait finalement si c'était une bonne idée de se trouver ici. Une folle de plus ne pourrait pas les aider. La sorcière revint le sourire aux lèvres, suivie de la même sorcière qui avait tenté d'emmener Ilyas avec elle. Elle était plus âgée que l'autre mais avait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle s'approcha d'eux, poussée par son amie.

- C'est LUI Ervina ! IL est là !

- Je le vois Gerina ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! 

La sorcière prénommée Ervina s'agenouilla devant Ilyas.

- A-t-il la marque ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant d'observer le petit garçon.

Séverus savait que la question lui était destinée, mais il hésitait à répondre. Que se passerait-il s'il le lui disait ? La sorcière leva les yeux vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Oui… Lui répondit-il.

- Où est-elle située ?

- Dans le cou.

La sorcière passa derrière Ilyas et Séverus écarta le col de la cape de son fils. 

- Elle est déjà bien ancrée. Vous avez bien fait de nous l'ammener. Nous allons réunir les autres et procéder à la cérémonie.

- La cérémonie ? Quelle cérémonie ?

- Pour que nous puissions parler avec notre Maître…

- Comment ça "parler" ? Je ne suis pas ici pour que vous parliez avec votre soi-disant Maître, mais pour le faire sortir du corps de mon fils ! S'énerva Séverus.

La sorcière se plaça devant lui et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Il n'est pas votre fils. Il est l'Elu et doit nous montrer l'avenir ! 

Là, Séverus étant déjà assez énervé n'en n'écouta pas plus.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de votre Communauté et je ne vous laisserais pas vous servir de mon fils pour vos espèces de réunions ! Si vous ne pouvez pas enlever ce Krwi du corps de mon fils, j'irais voir par moi-même comment le faire ! Ilyas, on s'en va !

Il tendit la main à son fils et l'attrapa. 

- Ecoutez ! L'Elu porte celui qui nous dira l'avenir et nous ne pouvons pas le faire sortir. 

- Si ! Annonça une voix derrière le groupe de sorciers.

Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante et la sorcière souffla de mécontentement.

- On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis Ludmina.

- Ma sœur, je le donne quand même ! 

Elle était plus jeune que les deux premières sorcières et semblait plus aimable que celle qui parlait avec Séverus. Elle s'approcha sous l'œil mauvais de sa sœur et se présenta à Séverus.

- Je suis Ludmina McErnie. Je suppose que ces deux folles ne se sont pas présentées ! Ervina et Gerina sont mes sœurs "aînées". 

- Surveille tes paroles ! Nous sommes exactement tes aînées. Alors laisse-moi régler ça ! 

- Certainement pas ! Tu sais parfaitement que nous pouvons empêcher Krwi de dépasser ce petit garçon ! Mais ton orgeuil et ton égoïsme t'empêchent de voir la réalité ! 

La vieille sorcière se tut et préféra s'éloigner en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa sœur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle est juste folle.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Vous dites que vous pouvez aider mon fils ?

- Nous le pouvons. Mais cela sera pénible pour lui, je vous préviens.

- Comment ça ?

- Il va falloir que nous réunissions la Communauté mais j'ai peur que beaucoup soient réticents. 

- Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Vous allez avoir votre Maître, ils seront comblés ! 

La sorcière le regarda et sourit.

- Non, nous ne l'aurons pas. Si nous faisons sortir Krwi de votre enfant, l'esprit s'en ira. 

- C'est pour cette raison que votre sœur…

- … vous a dit que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour votre fils. Elle n'aura jamais son don de voyance extrèmement développé comme prévu si Krwi s'éloigne.

- Mais vous pourrez le rappeler ! 

- Oui… mais c'est très long et il faudra patienter dix années avant de pouvoir le faire. Et ma sœur pense qu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde d'ici là ! 

- Et bien désolé pour votre sœur, mais il est hors de question que mon fils soit un pantin entre les mains de sorciers peu recommandables comme elle.

- Je le sais. Il m'a semblé entendre qu'il, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda la sorcière en montrant Ilyas.

- Ilyas. 

- Donc, il m'a semblé entendre qu'Ilyas portait la marque ? 

- Oui dans son cou.

- Puis-je ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se déplçant derrière Ilyas.

- Oui, votre sœur l'a déjà fait cependant.

- Oui mais elle n'est pas la Prêtresse. 

- Vous êtes la Prêtresse ? Il y a une Prêtresse dans votre cercle ?

- Bien sûr ! Alors, voyons où en est cette marque…

Elle examina le cou d'Ilyas et passa son doigt dessus.

- Ouille ! Dit Ilyas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda Séverus, peu enjoué de voir cela.

- Du calme ! Je ne lui ai rien fait. Mais c'est un signe qu'il faut agir rapidement. Krwi est déjà bien ancré, tout comme cette marque, dans le corps de votre fils. Je vais demander aux autres de se réunir le plus vite possible. 

- Quoi ? 

- Vous auriez dû amener votre fils plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il a prédit quelque chose qui s'est déroulé tout de suite après ou dans la journée qui a suivi ?

- Oui… Oui, il a prédit que ma fille se ferait mordre et c'est arrivé le lendemain dans la nuit.

- Prédictions d'un jour… Je vais tâcher de faire au plus vite en essayant de les convaincre. Et au pire même si nous ne sommes que deux, nous pourrons faire sortir Krwi. Encore faut-il que quelqu'un dans le cercle accepte de le faire partir…

- Y a t-il un sorcier de votre clan qui est une once d'humanité ? C'est de la vie d'un garçon de six ans dont nous parlons. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi égoïstes ?

- Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je vais tenter d'en ramener le plus possible. Les plus jeunes n'y verront certainement pas d'inconvénients, mais les anciens râleront. Je vous contacterais pour vous dire quand nous pourrons nous réunir. Vous pouvez me donner votre adresse d'habitation, que je vous envoie un hibou de confirmation.

- Oh ! Oui… Séverus Rogue à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. 

- Vous êtes professeur ?

- Oui, Maître des potions.

- Mon papa il a plein de trucs bizarres dans son bureau !

La sorcière se mit à rire et regarda le petit garçon.

- Vous avez raison, il faudrait vraiment ne pas être humain pour vouloir laisser un petit garçon comme lui contrôlé par un esprit aussi puissant que Krwi. 

- Il l'est réellement ?

- Oh oui ! C'est le plus puissant devin que le monde de la sorcellerie connaîtrait si il venait parmis nous. Il va passer son chemin cette fois mais nous l'invoquerons dans dix ans ! Essayez de ne pas créer un autre enfant au moment où nous l'invoquerons !

- Merci, j'ai assez donné dans les enfants. Des jumeaux turbulants et un garçon qui prédit tout ce qu'il voit me donnent assez de travail.

- Je vous comprend. Mais ne dites jamais "jamais". 

Elle se baissa vers Ilyas et lui sourit.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux un bonbon ? 

Ilyas regarda son père, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait dire oui. Séverus acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon.

- Viens ! Je vais t'en donner. Lui dit la sorcière en lui donnant la main.

Elle l'emmena avec elle dans l'arrière boutique et Séverus avança, juste pour surveiller. Il entendit la voix de l'autre sorcière qui hurlait sur sa sœur.

- Il faut qu'il nous révèle l'esprit du Maître ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- Oh ! Tais-toi vieille bique ! Cet enfant ne fera rien du tout. Nous appellerons Krwi un autre jour.

- Hors de question ! 

L'instant d'après, Ilyas hurlait et Séverus se précipita vers l'arrière boutique. 

- Ervina ! Lâche le garçon ! Tu sais que tu le regrettras !

- Il doit nous montrer notre Maître !

- Lâche mon fils vieille chouette ! (puré, elle passe de bique à chouette, quelle transformation ! lol) 

- Papa ! Elle me fait mal !

Séverus pointa sa baguette sur la sorcière, celle-ci prit peur.

- Ervina, je vais le laisser te frapper avec un sortilège si tu ne le lâches pas ! Tu es peut-être ma sœur mais je n'hésiterais pas ! Tu as dépassé les limites !

- C'est l'Elu que nous avons attendu ! Lui dit Ervina en pleurant comme une hystérique.

- Lâche-le. Nous en appellerons un autre, ne t'en fais pas !

- Non ! Je vais mourir ! Je sais je l'ai vu !

- Et après, qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera d'avoir un pouvoir alors que tu ne seras plus de ce monde ? Lui dit sa sœur en approchant d'elle.

- Mais Ludmina… nous avons attendu tant d'années… 

- Et crois-tu que la vie de ce petit garçon mérite que nous la sacrifions pour avoir un esprit qui ne t'apporteras que quelques mois de pouvoirs ? Lui dit Ludmina en posant son bras sur le sien. 

Elle libéra la pression du bras de sa sœur sur Ilyas et libéra ainsi le fils de Séverus qui se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Séverus en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

- Pourquoi elle est méchante la dame ?

- Pour rien, elle n'est pas contente c'est tout.

Ludmina conduisit sa sœur en pleurs hors de la pièce et revint quelques instants après. Séverus avait son fils dans les bras et le rassurait.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle devient de plus en plus folle. Tiens mon bonhomme… Dit-elle en tendant quelques friandises à Ilyas dans un large sourire.

- Merci… Lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix enrouée et faible. 

- Je vous contacte le plus rapidement possible. 

- D'accord. Merci de nous aider.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous comprend et franchement, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un aussi mignon petit garçon ! Lui dit-elle en souriant à Ilyas.

Elle conduisit Séverus et son fils hors de la boutique et les salua. Ilyas lui fit un faible signe de main pour lui dire au revoir et ils partirent son père et lui dans l'Allée des Embrûmes pour repartir vers Poudlard.Séverus était rassuré maintenant qu'il savait qu'on pouvait sauver son fils de l'esprit de Krwi. 

Le soir venu, il fit part à Julia de ce qui venait de se passer, non sans recevoir une rasade d'insultes pour avoir emmené son fils là-bas sans avoir consulté sa femme. Après lui avoir expliqué que tout pourrait s'arranger, Julia s'interressa au fait qu'il avait des marques de coups sur le visage, ayant sauté le sujet quand Séverus lui avait parlé d'Ilyas.

- Tu t'es battu avec Black ? Et tu es fier de toi ? Tu donnes un bon exemple à tes enfants, tu sais ? 

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me défiler alors qu'il m'insultait ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre là moi ! Et son gamin qui tourne autour d'Isolde commence à m'énerver…

- Quoi ? Isolde a un amoureux ?

Séverus la regarda avec horreur.

- Ah non ! N'emploie pas ce terme avec ce petit idiot de Black ! Il est hors de questin qu'elle le fréquente !

Julia le regarda avec amusement et se mit à rire.

- Oh non ! Alors là ! Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir empêcher ta fille d'avoir des petits copains, je crois que tu es mal partis ! On n'empêche pas les gens de s'aimer ! Et si jamais tu fais quelque chose contre… tu auras à faire à moi.

- Tu défends le fils de Black maintenant ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit. Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui le critiques ! Si Isolde l'aime bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Il est hors de question qu'elle reste avec cet idiot ! Je ne veux pas voir de Black à ses côtés ! Il est comme son père, aussi arrogant et il attire les ennuis, il se moque des Serpentards…

- La preuve que non puisqu'il aime bien Isolde…

- Ca suffit, je ne veux pas qu'il la voie et j'irais lui dire ses quatre vérités demain !

Julia secoua la tête en souriant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu veux protéger ta fille mais tu la perdras si tu diriges sa vie amoureuse. Il n'y a a pas de pire façon que celle-là pour perdre son enfant. Et puis entre nous, je pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour réellement penser à tomber amoureuse pour le moment. 

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il ne réponde et ressera son étreinte. 

- Et entre nous, je préfère que l'on s'occupe de notre vie amoureuse plutôt que de celle d'une petite fille de onze ans… Lui dit-elle à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Séverus sentit la chaleur monter rapidement face à ses baisers et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit son regard pétiller de plaisir, ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou à son tour et Julia le caressa dans les cheveux avant de le faire passer sous elle. Elle le regarda en souriant toujours et le déshabilla. Elle remonta vers lui alors qu'il faisait disparaître les vêtements de sa femme d'un coup de main. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra des mots en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Et puis je me disais… qu'on pourrait… essayer de… faire… un autre… bébé…

Séverus retrouva rapidement ses esprits et écarquilla les sourcils.

- Ah non ! Pas un autre ! Lança-t-il en essayant de la relever.

- S'il te plaît ! Je te jures qu'il ne prendra pas de place… Il sera aussi sage qu'une image… Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Non ! Julia ! Tu vois bien que les aînés sont trois fois trop perturbants et Ilyas est sous l'emprise d'un esprit qui le rend plus doué pour la voyance qu'un voyan en général et qui est en danger… Alors pour les enfants, j'ai donné !

Julia se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était en colère, cela allait sans dire et elle s'enleva de lui. Séverus ferma les yeux et se rassit pendant que sa femme passait sa chemise de nuit. Il se rassit et tenta de lui parler.

- Julia…

- Non, je ne veux pas te parler…

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle revint dans la chambre, son verre d'eau dans la main et le vida avant de se coucher en se tournant sur le côté. Séverus la regarda en soufflant.

- Julia…

- Tu n'en veux pas, c'est parfait ! 

Séverus entendit bien au son de sa voix qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Ecoute… je ne sais pas si je veux encore un enfant. Après tout je n'ai plus trente ni quarante ans et un autre enfant sera beaucoup de travail pour nous deux. Ilyas n'est pas assez autonome et les jumeaux…

- Sont perturbants je sais ! Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois que je suis tombée enceinte et tu devrais te préparer à l'accueillir si… je ne l'avais pas perdu ! 

Elle éclata en sanglots et Séverus la fit se tourner vers lui pour la consoler. Il savait que sa femme gardait encore au fond d'elle le poids de la perte de leur enfant. 

- Plus tard, d'accord ? Nous essaierons d'en faire un… mais plus tard. Ca te va ?

Julia le regarda au travers de ses yeux embués de larmes. Il lui sourit et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa avant de la caler contre lui.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un autre problème sur les bras. (il a pas de bol qd même ! mdr)Il venait de promettre à sa femme qu'ils auraient un autre enfant par la suite, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus en avoir après tous les problèmes que lui causaient les autres. Mais devant les larmes de sa femme, il ne pouvait rien refuser, c'était bien le seul moyen pour le destabiliser. Il s'endormit en espérant que sa femme ne prendrait pas sa promesse à cœur trop rapidement…


	35. Le destin est tracé Séverus

****

Chapitre 34: Le destin est tracé Séverus…

Les semaines commencèrent à défiler sans autre nouvelle de la part de la sorcière qui aiderait Séverus à sortir Ilyas de sa situation. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'elle le contacte. Il savait qu'elle le contacterait. Noël allait arriver à grands pas et les vacances débutaient le jour suivant. Isolde et Dorian passeraient les vacances chez eux et pas chez les Serpentards. Julia était heureuse de retrouver ses "bébés" avec elle et cela lui passait l'envie d'en vouloir un nouveau, au comble de la joie pour Séverus. En attendant, il avait son dernier cours avec ses enfants justement et il avait prévu de leur faire faire une potion de rétrécissement. Potion assez facile à préparer. Il leur avait déjà donné des devoirs pour les vacances, pas la peine de les achever avec une potion délicate le dernier jour avant les vacances. 

- N'ajoutez la poudre de salamandres qu'à la fin de la préparation.

Isolde leva la main à ce moment, assez timidement. Séverus l'interrogea du regard et elle le regarda, l'air penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait si on l'ajoute avant ?

Séverus ferma les yeux un instant, se doutant qu'elle s'était encore une fois précipitée et s'approcha de son bureau.

- Évidemment, tu n'écoutes jamais les consignes ! Est-ce que j'ai indiqué sur le tableau qu'il fallait mettre la poudre pendant la préparation ? Non. 

- Mais j'ai crû…

- Tu as crû ? Dans mon cours, on ne croit pas, on sait ! Tu me recommences tout et tu resteras après la classe si tu n'as pas fini ! 

Séverus fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron et s'éloigna sans un regard pour sa fille. Isolde le regarda s'éloigner et baissa la tête en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se révélait très douée pour la préparation des potions, même après quatre mois passés en cours. Et son père ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Dorian était à l'aise dans cette matière mais il adorait surtout le cours de métamorphose. Il était passionné par cette matière. Mais il appréhendait la suite des cours à cause du départ d'Hermione qui se déroulerait dans quatre mois en raison de sa grossesse. Il aimait bien les cours qu'elle donnait et espérait qu'elle reviendrait rapidement. En attendant, c'est sa sœur qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait à cause des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et allait encore faire une erreur. En tout cas, elle l'aurait faite si Owen n'était pas venu à sa rescousse. Dorian le regarda d'un mauvais œil donner un pot de poudre de sa propre table en lui souriant. Il faisait attention de ne pas se faire prendre par Séverus qui avait le dos tourné à ce moment là. Isolde le regarda et lui sourit à travers son visage humide et prit le pot. Owen lui dit comment faire en chuchotant et se recula lorsque Séverus se retourna.

- Black ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? 

- Mais rien professeur ! Je finissais ma potion !

Séverus se rapprocha de la table du Gryffondor et regarda le contenu de son chaudron.

- Où est passé votre pot contenant la poudre d'Orens ? 

Dorian vit Owen mordre sa lèvre mais il vit également Isolde qui utilisait sa baguette pour faire léviter le pot sur le coin de la table d'Owen, de l'autre côté de celui où se trouvait Séverus.

- Il est là professeur ! Lui dit Owen en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Isolde.

Séverus regarda le pot et se tourna vers sa fille en plissant les yeux. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Owen et s'éloigna. 

- Excepté Isolde, votre potion devrait être terminée d'ici cinq minutes. Vous me déposerez les fioles de votre mixture sur mon bureau et nettoierez votre place avant de sortir.

Les cinq minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et déposèrent leurs fioles sur le bureau de Séverus avant de quitter la salle de classe. Dorian semblait attendre sa sœur mais Séverus le fit sortir comme les autres élèves. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Isolde avec lui. La fillette était plongée dans la préparation de sa potion et n'entendit pas sa mère entrer dans la salle de classe discrètement. Séverus était en train de reposer un flacon sur l'étagère derrière son bureau. Julia avança sur la pointe des pieds et plaça ses mains sur les yeux du sorcier, le faisant sursauter un instant.

- Devine qui est rentrée plus tôt et qui a ses vacances de Noël ? 

- Je ne sais pas… Serait-ce la mère Noël ? Lui lança Séverus d'une voix ironique.

Julia s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra quelques mots.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais voir la Mère Noël dans ton lit ?

Il se retourna et l'enlaça avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille à son tour.

- Si elle est aussi sensuelle et belle que toi, pourquoi pas ?

Julia se mit à rire et l'embrassa rapidement. Séverus libéra son étreinte et regarda sa fille.

- Où en es-tu ?

- Je ne sais plus s'il faut mettre les poils de licorne avant ou après les cœurs de rat… Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un regard suppliant.

Séverus ferma à nouveaux les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait ce genre de réponses et s'avança de son bureau dangereusement. 

- Encore ratée ! Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Et bien, tu vas la recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives !

- Mais papa…

- Je te rappelle qu'ici, je suis ton professeur et que je te demande de me refaire cette potion !

- Mais ça fait la deuxième fois que je la refais ! 

- Et bien comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois ! Ironisa-t-il. Dépêche-toi !

Il effaça à nouveau le contenu de son chaudron et s'éloigna sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme. Isolde se remit à pleurer devant la sévérité de son père. 

- Quoi ? Demanda Séverus en voyant l'expression de sa femme.

- Tu ne penses pas être trop sévère par hasard ?

- Pardon ? Ecoute, je ne te demande pas ton avis concernant ma façon d'enseigner. Isolde a fait une erreur et elle doit la réparer.

- Et bien moi je n'apprécie pas ta façon d'agir. Tu agis avec ta fille comme avec le pire de tes élèves ! Bravo ! 

Julia se dirigea vers la place qu'occupait sa fille et s'assit à ses côtés en la consolant. Isolde sanglota contre sa mère et Julia lui caressa la tête.

- Tu veux donner les cours à ma place peut-être ?

- C'est à réfléchir ! Vu la façon dont tu traites ta propre fille !

- Bon, j'ai donné pour les insultes, débrouilles-toi avec elle et sa potion. Moi j'ai à faire !

Et il sortit en emportant des parchemins avec lui. Isolde et Julia le regardèrent partir aussi étonnées l'une que l'autre.

- Idiot ! Lança Julia. Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, je vais t'aider à la faire ta potion. Je dois bien me souvenir de quelques petites choses en potion ! 

Julia aida donc sa fille à préparer la potion. Elles durent s'y prendre à trois fois après avoir fait un philtre d'amour, une potion d'incandescence et une potion de calfeutrage. Julia n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec les potions que pendant sa scolarité. Il fallait dire que les cours avec son époux étaient assez perturbants quand elle l'avait comme professeur ! D'ailleurs, Isolde en profita pour parler avec sa mère.

- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de papa ?

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ton père ?

- Si… mais il est strict, et ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je rechercherais si je voulais me marier avec quelqu'un…

- Il n'était pas strict ou sévère avec moi. Je dois dire qu'il était assez gentil même ! 

- C'est vrai alors…

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu allais le voir le soir pour prendre des cours…

- Isolde. Ne fais pas attention à ça. C'est vrai que nous avons commencé à nous voir pendant ces cours de potions privés mais c'était des rendez-vous amoureux pas d'obsédés, comme les autres l'ont dit. J'aimais et j'aime toujours ton père passionnément et ce n'est pas son caractère qui m'a plu, on peut le dire ! Mais il était très mystérieux et j'aime ce côté sombre chez lui. 

- T'as des drôles de goûts ! 

- Pourquoi, quels sont tes goûts à toi ? 

- Moi j'aime personne… J'ai pas de goûts…

- Pas même pour le petit Black ?

- Maman ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est dégoûtant ! 

- Mouais… on verra ça quand tu auras quelques années de plus et que lui aussi sera devenu un séduisant jeune homme ! 

Julia se mit à rire devant les joues rougissantes de sa fille.

- Allez, on ferait bien de terminer cette potion ou ton père va penser que je n'y connais plus rien ! 

Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et Séverus avait regagné ses appartements, mais avec l'esprit peu tranquille. Que pouvait faire sa femme avec leur fille ? Cette potion ne demandait pas autant de temps que ça pour être réalisée ! 

- Papa ! 

- Oui ? 

- Est-ce que le père Noël va m'apporter des trucs bizarres comme t'as dans ton bureau ?

L'idée avait bien effleuré l'esprit d'offrir à son fils un nécessaire à potions en faisant croire que c'était cette espèce de bonhomme hideux (imagination des moldus, une fois de plus) qui les lui auraient apporté, mais Julia n'était pas dupe. Et il aurait droit à une scène de sa part pour vouloir forcer leur fils à partager sa passion. 

- Je ne sais pas Ilyas. Ca m'étonnerait, tu es trop petit.

- Oh ! Lui dit le petit garçon, déçu. 

- Mais peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu en auras un.

- C'est vrai ? Hibou !

- Hibou ? Demanda Séverus en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Bah on dit tout le temps chouette, alors moi je dis hibou ! Lui dit Ilyas en commençant à s'éloigner vers le salon.

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa remarque cinglante et à la fois innocente. Il l'entendit éclater de rire dès qu'il fut dans le salon. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Papa ! Viens voir ! Maman et Isolde elles jouent aux Shtroumpfs !

- Les quoi ? Lui demanda Séverus qui ne connaissait rien aux bandes dessinées moldues que Julia lisait à leur fils.

Ilyas ne s'expliqua pas plus et s'éloigna en riant de plus belle. Séverus se leva et alla le rejoindre au salon. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit sa femme et sa fille devant lui. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une espèce de boue visqueuse et bleue qui dégoulinait depuis leur tête jusque sur leurs chaussures. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Leur demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son fou rire qui menaçait de sortir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Et bien, je crois qu'on a inventé une nouvelle potion qui va faire un malheur dans les magasins de farces et attrapes.

- Ouah ! Maman elle a fait la potion Shtroumpf ! Lança Ilyas en s'approchant d'elle pour toucher la texture bleuâtre. 

Julia éclata de rire et Isolde ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre. Séverus se rapprocha de sa femme et lui essuya les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Je me demandais pourquoi cela vous prenait tant de temps à préparer cette potion. Je vois que tu essaie de créer de nouveaux produits !

- Je crois surtout que je ne suis plus aussi douée pour préparer les potions que tu m'apprenais auparavant !

- Je le vois ! Isolde, va te laver avant que cela ne déteigne sur ta peau… 

- Quoi ? Ca déteint ? Lui demanda la fillette, paniquée.

- Je le crains !

- Attends, je viens avec toi, il va falloir que je me lave aussi ! Lui dit Julia en la suivant.

Elles partirent dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et Séverus retourna dans son bureau en secouant la tête, amusé. Ilyas le suivit et s'assit dans le siège devant le bureau, bien trop bas pour lui et qui ne laissait dépasser que le haut de sa tête au-dessus du bureau. Séverus se replongea dans la correction de ses copies et releva la tête au bout d'un moment, sentant le regard pesant de son fils. Il posa sa plume sur le bureau et plaça ses mains croisées sous son menton en regardant son fils. Ilyas se redressa et prit la même pose que son père, ce qui donnait un tableau assez drôle, tant ils se ressemblaient. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- Je veux jouer avec toi !

- Jouer ? A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

- Aux soldats ! Attend, je vais les chercher !

Ilyas descendit de son fauteuil et courut jusque dans sa chambre, vraiment ravi que son père veuille jouer avec lui. C'était bien une de ces rares fois où il jouait avec lui car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un très grand "joueur". Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et une silhouette passer rapidement devant son bureau pour filer directement dans le couloir.

- Dorian Rogue ! Je te trouve bien pressé ce soir ! Lança Séverus en se replaçant dans son fauteuil.

Il entendit les pas de son fils s'arrêter pour repartir peu de secondes après. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il entendit ensuite les cris de consternation d'Ilyas dans le couloir. Il arriva à sa hauteur et le vit qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dorian veut pas me laisser entrer ! Il m'a jeté dehors ! Papa ! Dis-lui d'ouvrir ! 

Séverus avança et frappa à la porte.

- Dorian ? Ouvre cette porte…

- Non. 

- Pardon ? Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça ! 

Séverus sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Ilyas voulut entrer mais quand Séverus vit Dorian allongé sur son lit et lui tournant le dos, il lui demanda de rester dehors.

- Mais papa ! T'as promis que tu allais jouer avec moi ! 

- Plus tard ! Je dois parler avec ton frère.

- Mais… Ohhhh ! C'est pas juste ! …'toujours avec Dorian ! Lança Ilyas en traînant des pieds et s'éloignant dans le couloir. 

Séverus referma la porte et s'avança dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit de son fils et l'observa de dos.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. 

- Rien ? Tu te mets à bouder sans raison maintenant ? 

- Je t'ai dis que j'avais rien ! Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. 

- Je sais très bien que tu mens. Je te connais… comme si je t'avais fait ! Ironisa Séverus.

Dorian se contenta de secouer la tête. Cela permit à Séverus de voir quelques traces rouges sur l'oreiller de son fils. Il fronça les sourcils et avança sa tête au-dessus de celle de Dorian. 

- Dorian ? Lève-toi ! 

- Non.

- Je t'ai dit de te lever ! Regarde-moi !

Dorian souffla et finit par relever sa tête de son oreiller. Il la tourna et Séverus vit alors d'où provenait le sang. Dorian avait la lèvre fendue et une marque à l'œil. Il prit son menton et le regarda intensément.

- Tu t'es battu ? Contre qui ?

Dorian tourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Mais Séverus savait être très persuasif et il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

- Qui ? Réponds-moi tout de suite ! 

Dorian souffla et donna sa réponse.

- Black. 

- Le fils de Black ?

- Bah oui, pas le prof ! Lui dit-il sur un ton reprochant.

- Parle-moi sur un autre temps s'il te plaît ! Explique-moi pourquoi vous vous êtes battus.

- Parce qu'il me cherchait.

- Il te cherchait ? Comment ça ?

- Il me cherchait, c'est tout ! Lui dit Dorian en se levant et en allant croiser les bras dans un coin de la pièce. 

Séverus se leva et alla à ses côtés.

- Écoute, tu sais que je n'aime pas les Blacks, alors s'il y a bien une personne qui peut te comprendre, c'est moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé que j'aille dire ma façon de penser à cet idiot de Sirius…

Dorian le regarda et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le mur.

- Il… tourne autour d'Isolde.

- Quoi ? 

- Il l'a aidée pendant ton cours et tu ne l'as même pas vu ! Il la rend complètement… bête ! Comme lui ! 

Séverus le regarda un instant et éclata soudainement de rire, à la grande stupeur de son fils. Il le regarda et éclata encore plus de rire en voyant sa tête. 

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Lui demanda Dorian, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies défendu ta sœur ! Black ne mérite pas Isolde ! Il est hors de question qu'il s'en approche et tu as bien fait ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu reprennes le flambeau !

- Le flambeau ? 

- De mon antipathie pour Black ! Allez, viens là, je vais te soigner ta lèvre. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose à dire à ta mère où elle va encore me faire une crise ! Attends, ne bouge pas…

Il pointa sa baguette sur son fils et lui lança un sortilège de guérison, assez réussi. Pour l'œil il ne pouvait rien faire par contre.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu t'es pris une porte pour ton œil. 

- En espérant que maman me crois !

- Je la convaincrais…

Ils sortirent de la chambre et découvrirent Ilyas qui lançait ses soldats d'un air peu enjoué dans le couloir. Dorian passa son chemin et alla dans la cuisine, tendis que Séverus s'agenouillait auprès de son autre fils. 

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tous mes enfants ont envie de se rebeller contre leur père ce soir ! 

- T'as pas envie de jouer avec moi, comme d'habitude ! 

- Mais si je vais jouer avec toi…

Séverus s'assit dans le couloir et se mit à jouer avec son fils aux soldats, pour la plus grande joie d'Ilyas. (Si si, je vous assure qu'il joue aux soldats Sévi ! C'est même… assez comique ! lol)

Isolde passa dans le couloir, toute rincée du liquide bleu qu'elle avait eu auparavant. En passant aux côtés de son père, celle-ci se mit à glousser avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Il n'y a pas matière à rire jeune fille ! Et je te défends de répéter ça à tes camarades !

- C'est pas pour ça qu'elle rigole, c'est à cause du bébé… Lui dit Ilyas en continuant de jouer à ses soldats.

Séverus tourna vivement la tête vers son fils et le regarda.

- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- De quoi ? Lui demanda Ilyas en se tournant vers son père.

- Tu parlais du bébé. Quel bébé ?

- Un bébé ? Je sais pas… c'est pas sa poupée ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- J'ai rien dit moi !

Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Ilyas se remettait à prédire des choses sans s'en souvenir. Un doute l'assaillit et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Julia s'y trouvait et se rhabillait. Elle lui fit un sourire quand il entra.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il. 

- Quoi ? Quelle chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant, surprise.

- Ilyas vient de me dire quelque chose d'assez troublant. Tu sais qu'il a une assez bonne idée des choses à venir… Comme des accidents, des rencontres, des naissances… Lui dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot "naissance". 

Julia cessa de sourire aussitôt. Une mine inquiète apparut sur son visage à la place de son air enjoué. Séverus baissa la tête en la secouant. 

- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre ! Tu y tenais tellement que tu n'as pas pu patienter ! Tu te fiches de mon opinion concernant l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant ! 

- Écoute Séverus ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'était un accident !

- Un accident ? Après ce que tu m'avais dis, à quel point tu voulais un quatrième enfant ? Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que je voulais attendre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a assez d'ennuis avec Ilyas ? Et tu veux avoir un autre enfant ? Mais bon sang ! Tu recommences comme au début de notre relation ! Tu étais sensée prendre des précautions !

- Et bien les précautions vont être faciles à prendre si tu le souhaites ! J'irais faire enlever le bébé et nous ferons chambre à part ! Comme ça nous ne risquerons pas d'avoir un quatrième enfant ! Et encore mieux, j'irais vivre chez ma mère comme ça, on n'aura aucun risque d'avoir un autre bébé ! 

Le ton était monté si rapidement entre eux que les trois enfants s'étaient rapprochés de la chambre, écoutant ce que se disaient leurs parents. Séverus s'approcha de sa femme qui se mettait à ranger des affaires frénétiquement dans la commode. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se tourner.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant ? Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne parle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! 

- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause d'Ilyas et les jumeaux ! Il y a autre chose ! Quoi, tu as peur d'être trop vieux pour avoir un autre bébé ? Et moi, tu y penses à moi ? Je suis encore en âge d'en avoir ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelques années, tu ne voulais pas d'une famille nombreuse ! C'est toi-même qui m'y poussais !

- C'était des paroles en l'air ! 

- Des paroles en l'air ? Et quand tu disais que tu m'aimais, c'était des paroles en l'air aussi ? Et la proposition en mariage, et la promesse de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort pour notre mariage, aussi ? 

- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! 

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? 

- Est-ce que tu penses à la suite ? Que diras-tu si le quatrième se retrouve possédé par un autre esprit, ou qu'il est je ne sais pas moi… 

- Tu as peur que le bébé ait les mêmes problèmes qu'Ilyas ? Mais tu sais bien que c'est exceptionnel ! Il a été conçu juste quand cette Communauté s'est réunie ! Il n'y est pour rien là-dedans ! 

- Et après ? Que sais-tu de ce qui peut arriver au bébé ? 

- Et toi ? Que sais-tu de plus ? Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! 

Séverus s'effondra sur le lit. Il ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur, c'était vrai, de l'avenir de cet enfant. Que lui arriverait-il à lui ? Il serait le chef d'une bande de sorciers assoiffés de pouvoirs ? Télépathe en sursit ? Il posa sa tête au creux de ses mains et souffla. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur son bras, mais pas les mains de sa femme. Celles-ci étaient plus petites. Il découvrit sa tête et regarda Ilyas qui se tenait devant lui, Julia derrière lui.

- Pas maintenant Ilyas.

- Papa… Krwi il dit que tu dois pas crier avec maman. Il dit que ma petite sœur elle doit venir… 

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Elle a un destin spécial ta sœur ? Lui dit Séverus en sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Oui. 

Séverus leva les yeux vers Julia et secoua la tête.

- Ecoute Ilyas. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec ton ami Krwi pour le moment et je dois dire que tu ne m'aide pas en me disant que ta "sœur" a un destin spécial ! Alors tu retournes jouer dans ta chambre et tu me laisses tranquille.

- Mais papa… elle…

- J'ai dis tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu me laisses tranquille ! MAINTENANT !

Ilyas sursauta et se mit à pleurer. 

- Bravo ! Merci de lui parler comme ça Séverus ! Lui lança Julia. 

- J'en ai assez ! Je vais faire un tour. 

Séverus se leva et sortit de l'appartement devant les regards médusés des jumeaux. Il passa la soirée dans Pré au Lard, aux Trois Balais. C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait dans ce bar aussi longtemps. Et surtout qu'il se servait encore et encore en bierraubeurre. Cela promettait de le rendre assez "flou" par la suite. Il était près de trois heures du matin quand il décida de rentrer à Poudlard. Enfin, il mit près d'une heure de plus à retrouver le chemin du retour, se perdant en chemin et se cognant aux lampadaires au passage. (Un Sévi ivre, c'est quelque chose ! lol)

Quand il rentra chez lui, il était passé quatre heures et demi et tout était paisible dans la maison. Il se cogna contre la table basse du salon et s'étala par terre.

- Bordel ! Ilyas je t'ai déjà dit de ranger tes jouets ! Grogna-t-il en se mettant assis.

Il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir. Il releva la tête et observa attentivement le couloir sombre.

- Qui s'est ? 

Personne ne répondit. Mais l'instant d'après, il vit une personne de petite taille s'approcher de lui.

- Ah ! Sa Seigneurie le voyant extralucide, j'ai nommé Rylias Ogue ! Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel. 

- Papa… il fait pas que tu sois méchant ! Il faut que tu laisses ma petite sœur venir ! Il faut pas faire pleurer maman.

- Ca, c'est pas tes affaires ! Ta mère est une égoïste et elle pleure tout le temps de toute façon ! Va te coucher !

- Krwi me dit que non.

- Et pourquoi tu lui demandes pas de venir en personne à ton copain ? Hein ? Qu'il me dise ce qui va pas dans mon avenir ! Dis-lui de venir !

Séverus vit difficilement son fils s'asseoir en face de lui. L'instant d'après, il le vit tendre la main vers lui, le faisant reculer, et la bouche du petit garçon s'ouvrit pour parler. Seulement, ce n'était pas SA voix qui sortait de sa bouche, mais une voix étrangère et qui parlait dans une langue inconnue. Mais Séverus semblait captivé par ce que lui disait la personne qui parlait dans le corps de son fils. La main d'Ilyas se rapprocha de la tête de son père et au moment où il toucha la tempe de ce dernier, Séverus vit une lumière aveuglante devant ses yeux. L'instant d'après, il vit une scène qui se déroulait dans un endroit assez sombre. Un jeune garçon se tenait droit devant lui en lui tournant le dos. En face de lui, un être cauchemardesque qui pointait sa baguette sur le garçon. Séverus pouvait se déplacer autour d'eux et il s'approcha de lui. Il reconnaissait cette tête. Il l'avait déjà vue…pendant sept années. Mais elle avait un aspect différent. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus disciplinés. Ses yeux remplis d'un vert sombre et pétillant. Son visage était plus anguleux mais à la fois doux et puissant. 

- Tu ne peux pas détruire ton futur Séverus… Lui dit une voix à l'oreille. 

Il se tourna et vit un homme qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, excepté pour les lignes plus régulières qui contournaient son visage. 

- Ilyas ?

- Ton destin était déjà tracé et tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'accomplir. Laisse-la venir dans notre monde…

Ilyas disparut et Séverus vit les couleurs et les personnages disparaître petit à petit. La lumière aveuglante revint devant lui et il se retrouva dans son salon, assit sur le sol, la main d'Ilyas qui se détachait de sa tempe. L'instant d'après, il vit Julia accourir à ses côtés, complètement paniquée. 

- Séverus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ilyas… Retourne te coucher, je m'occupe de papa.

Le petit garçon s'éloigna, l'air endormit et retourna dans sa chambre. Julia s'agenouilla aux côtés de son époux et passa ses mains autour de sa tête pour la déposer sur ses genoux. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Le bébé… Julia… Il faut le garder…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

- Il faut la laisser venir…

Julia fronça les sourcils et aida Séverus à se relever. Il titubait encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et Julia dû l'aider à marcher jusque dans la chambre. Il eut soudain mal au cœur et Julia l'accompagna rapidement dans la salle de bain.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée d'Isolde.

- Retourne te coucher. Ton père est malade ! Allez ! 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Dorian à sa sœur alors qu'elle sortait.

- Rien… il a un coup dans le nez…

- Isolde ! S'indigna Julia.

Elle aida son mari à se mettre au lit après l'avoir rafraîchi et se coucha à ses côtés. Elle était inquiète. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et pourquoi Ilyas se trouvait-il à côté de son père quand ce dernier avait crié ? Autant de questions sans réponses ce soir mais qui seraient peut-être révélées le lendemain (ou plutôt le matin même) par son mari.

Oui bon je sais, Sévi légèrement ivre ( et pas qu'un peu), c'est à voir. Je sais même pas si ça lui est déjà arrivé ! Mais à 1 heure et demi du matin, on a des idées assez loufoques quand on écrit ! 


	36. Un Noël mémorable

****

Chapitre 36 : Un Noël mémorable.

PS : Vous allez me dire, hier il y avait 34 chapitres et aujourd'hui il y en a 36 avec un seul chapitre ajouté. C'est en fait parce que je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre 25, bah c'était pas le chapitre 25 ! Alors j'ai mis le vrai chapitre 25 et ça a décalé tous les chapitres du coup ! Autrement dit, j'ai oublié de vous mettre un épisode ! J'étais étonnée que personne me le fasse remarqué. Mais comme on peut comprendre sans celui-là ! Encore désolée de m'en être aperçue qu'aujourd'hui ! ^__^

Caroline Black : Vu le pseudo, je me doute que tu es fan de Sirius ! Mais pour ton information, moi je ne les vois pas du tout amis dans cette histoire et tu verras que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger ! J'ai même l'intention de les faire se battre quand ils seront papys avec leur cane ! Loool ! (j'rigole !)

Non, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien les voir se disputer, il y a plus d'action comme ça ! Et surtout pour le chapitre de Noël, je me suis bien défoulée !!!!! mdrrr

Magali : Merci merci ! JE ne sais pas ce que vaut mon talent d'écrivain mais en tout cas je m'éclate toujours autant en écrivant mes histoires (qui finissent par délirer à la fin ! )Et c'est aussi grâce aux reviews que je m'attache à écrire convenablement pour mes chers lecteurs !!!! ^_^

Titepimprenelle : Et bien oui voici la suite ! EN espérant que j'ai pas tout chamboulé avec les numéros de chapitre !!!!

Aria Lupin : Non, il n'a pas de pouvoirs de guérison, il montre juste l'avenir (si tu fais référence à la morsure de Ficilias avec Isolde) Ilyas -enfin Krwi- a juste montré à sa sœur ce qui risquait de se passer si elle devenait de plus en plus méchante. Enfin, plus des flashs qui ont le mérite aussi de faire réagir la personne qui les vois et c'est comme un électrochoc on va dire !

Did : Ficilias c'est personne, ce sont des créatures !!!!! Ca me semblait pourtant clair !!!! ^_^

Moonblack : Ah bah oui je sais ! JE poste les chapitres sur l'autre site plus vite qu'ici ! Mais c'est parce que sur ff.net, c'est vraiment pas pratique pour poster des chapitres. Je suis habituée à faire du copier coller comme ça je répond aux reviews avant de poster le chapitre, mais là on doit les charger à partir d'un fichier, c'est chiant ! Mias c'est vrai que ceux qu veulent la suite de toutes mes histoires, il vaut mieux aller sur l'autre site de fic !!!!

Lady Sexy : Merci ! Oui c'est assez long et mes doigts le remarquent aussi !!!!

Bon au début ça commence chaud et puis ça se finit en portrait de famille ! lol Et je vous préviens qu'il est long ce chapitre !   
  
  
Séverus ouvrit les yeux et sentit un puissant mal de tête l'envahir. Il gémit en passant ses doigts sur ses tempes.  
  
- Ca, c'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop… Lui dit une voix féminine à ses oreilles.  
  
Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Julia penchée au dessus de lui. Elle lui souriait et l'observait minutieusement. Il sentit qu'elle lui mettait un linge humide sur le front et qu'elle lui caressait les joues.  
  
- Je vais te donner une potion pour ton mal de tête.   
  
Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole et un verre dans la main. Elle se rassit à ses côtés et versa de la préparation dans le verre avant de le porter aux lèvres de son époux. Séverus avala la potion et se rallongea.  
  
- Il est révéillé papa ?   
- Chut ! Il a mal à la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?   
- Parce que. Va avec ton frère manger ton petit déjeuner ! Allez ! Murmura Julia à Ilyas qui était rentré dans la chambre.  
  
Séverus sentit la potion qui calmait sa douleur rapidement. Il avait un peu amélioré la potion de guérison et celle-ci était trois fois plus efficace à présent. Il put se rasseoir et rencontra les yeux de Julia.  
  
- Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es enceinte ?   
  
Julia parut surprise qu'il lui parle de ça aussi rapidement.  
  
- Je l'ai découvert avant-hier matin. J'ai été à Ste Mangouste pendant mon heure de repos et ils m'ont dit que j'étais enceinte depuis trois semaines. Je t'assures que je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'avais fait en sorte de ne pas tomber enceinte je te le jures ! Mais c'est tout de même arrivé.   
- Je sais. J'ai fait un rêve étrange me disant qu'il ne fallait pas empêcher sa venue au monde…  
- Un rêve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?   
- Ilyas m'a montré –enfin, Krwi- ce que réservait l'avenir à l'enfant que tu portes. Et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très heureux, bien qu'apparemment elle va avoir un rôle important ici.   
- Comment ça, tu veux dire que notre enfant va aussi avoir des dons ?  
- Non. Pas de dons. Elle sera juste la mère du futur sorcier qui se battera contre un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Décidément, cette famille attire les êtres sombres à chaque génération…  
- Chaque génération ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Notre fille, puisque apparemment, c'est une fille, sera la mère du futur petit Potter ! Amusant n'est-ce pas ? Le Saint Potter qui engendre un fils qui va s'unir à MA fille ! Qui aurait pensé ça un jour ? Mon Merveilleux élève que j'ai adoré pendant sept années va donner un nouveau Potter qui séduira ma fille !   
  
Séverus se mit à rire soudainement. Un rire démentiel en fait. Julia écarquilla les sourcils devant ce spectacle.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une famille normale avec des enfants sans pouvoirs, sans rien de spécial ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me le dire ? Est-ce que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir été un Mangemort ? Lança-t-il à travers la chambre à qui voulait l'entendre.  
  
Julia passa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il était anéanti, elle le savait. Anéanti parce que sa vie ne se déroulait pas comme il le voudrait. Parce que ses enfants étaient spéciaux et qu'il n'appréciait pas ces facultés si étranges qui bousculaient la vie familiale. Et qu'à présent il savait ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir. Avec qui sa fille, qui n'était pas encore arrivée, allait s'unir. La pire personne qu'il détestait encore plus que Black –et encore, c'est à vérifier. Rien ne l'aurait préparé à ça. Il sentait ses yeux le piquer mais il voulait résister à cette pression qui agissait sur son cœur. Et Julia le comprenait très bien. Elle releva sa tête et le regarda en lui caressant les joues.   
  
- Tu n'as rien à te repprocher. Au contraire. Tu devrais remercier le ciel pour t'avoir donné d'aussi beaux enfants et qui sont exceptionnels. Ilyas a un don qui t'as permis de voir ce qui arriverait dans plusieurs années, quand tu ne seras peut-être plus de ce monde, tout comme moi. Et ce qu'il se passera par la suite ne doit pas t'inquiéter. Je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger. Tu m'as dis qu'Ilyas serait sortit d'affaire. Et quand le bébé sera là, ce sera une nouvelle vie ! Et même si son destin est de rencontrer le fils de Harry Potter, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Après tout, rien ne nous prouve qu'elle le rencontrera. Hermione et Harry n'ont pas encore d'enfants, je me trompe ?  
- Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais Granger va s'arrêter dans quatre mois pour cause de grossesse ! Lui dit Séverus en se relevant.  
- Elle est enceinte ? Tu aurais pu me le dire !   
- Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait apporté de le savoir ?  
- J'aurais été la voir, comme elle était venue me voir quand j'étais enceinte d'Ilyas. Tu as vraiment des choses à apprendre sur les femmes enceintes mon chéri ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il posait sa tête contre le mur à la tête de leur lit.   
  
- Et puis tu sais que généralement, quand je suis enceinte… mes sens sont décuplés… Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
- Tes sens ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
- Oui, mes sens de daisir… par exemple ! Tu sais que j'ai du mal à résister à mes pulsions quand j'ai ta progéniture en moi ! Lui dit-elle en avançant ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
Séverus pouffa devant sa remarque.  
  
- Ma progéniture te fais décupler ton désir ?  
- Moui… Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était pendant ces périodes que tu dormais le moins ?   
- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
- A ton avis ? Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
- Maman ! Ilyas a renversé tout mon bol !   
  
Julia se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dorian se tenait devant, le pyjama trempé par son thé et la regardait.  
  
- Et bien, tu prends une éponge et tu nettoies ! Et tu vas te laver. Et occupez-vous ce matin ! Votre père et moi on va se reposer, il a passé une mauvaise nuit !   
  
Elle rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte.  
  
- Dormir, mon œil ! Entendit-elle derrière la porte alors que Dorian s'éloignait en râlant.  
  
Julia retourna vers le lit, Séverus l'attendant. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui redonner le sourire. Elle se plaça devant lui en ôtant sa chemise de nuit et s'approcha de lui. Séverus passa ses mains sur le dos de sa femme et pencha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour l'embrasser. Julia lui enleva son pyjama et le regarda. Séverus lui rendit son regard et l'embrassa. Il la poussa doucement sur le lit et l'allongea sous lui. Il parcourut son corps de baisers et de caresses et plaça sa mains au niveau de son intimité pour lui donner le début de son désir. Julia souffla en lui caressant la tête et le dos de ses mains. Séverus l'embrassa sur la poitrine tout en continuant de la caresser avec sa main. Julia se cambra rapidement et passa sa jambe sur celle de son époux. Elle passa sa main vers le bas ventre de Séverus et commença à le caresser à son tour. Elle exerça des pressions régulières autour de son membre et commença ses mouvements de va et vient, faisant gémir son époux. Séverus chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa quand il sentit le désir le submerger. Il repassa sur son corps et continua de l'embrasser en la caressant et la pénétra lentement. Julia passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le poussa à accélérer ses mouvements. Elle s'agrippa à son cou en voulant se relever quelque peu, gémissant et suffoquant sous l'effet du plaisir. Arrivés à l'extase commune, Séverus s'effondra sur Julia en soufflant bruyamment. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se regarder.  
  
- Ca t'as remonté le moral ? Lui demanda Julia.  
- Je pense, oui. Et toi ? Tes sens se sont-ils… éveillés ?   
- Ca pour être éveillés, ils sont éveillés !Lui dit-elle en riant.  
  
Séverus lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
- Mais je te dis qu'ils sont occupés ! Il faut pas rentrer… Isolde !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en vitesse et Isolde entra. Elle stoppa net quand elle vit son père couché sur sa mère et les regarda avec gêne. Julia et Séverus avaient le regard porté vers elle et la fillette se pressa de sortir de la chambre.  
  
- Ne dis rien… Lança Julia à Séverus en le regardant.  
  
Il se poussa et regagna les couvertures. Julia se leva et passa son peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller trouver sa fille. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle revint voir son mari et se coucha à ses côtés.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fois ? Elle ne trouvaait plus sa robe préférée pour entrer de la sorte dans notre chambre ? Lui demanda-t-il en la calant contre lui.  
  
Julia secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
- Ta fille a grandi, c'est tout.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu veux un dessin ?  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils, cherchant une définition. Il comprit rapidement et ne trouva qu'une seule chose à répondre.  
  
- Oh ! (bah on peut pas dire qu'il soit très porté dans ces sujets là ! lol)  
- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour… bien que ça soit passé si vite… Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà douze ans qu'on est ensemble ? Il me semble que c'était hier que je rentrais dans la grande salle pour rencontrer ton regard…   
- Et j'espère que les prochaines années ne passeront pas aussi vite…  
- Ne sois pas inquiet, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne vais quand même pas me retrouver sous toi pour te rassurer à chaque fois quand même !   
- C'est une proposition à prendre en compte… Ironisa-t-il.  
  
Julia lui donna un coup de coude et se cala plus confortablement contre son époux pour s'endormir peu de temps après.  
  
Le soir du réveillon, la famille Rogue se prépara pour aller à la grande salle. Il était de coûtume que Séverus y assiste avec sa famille, directeur de Serpentard oblige. Il restait un peu plus d'élèves cette année et la grande salle était composée de plusieurs tables alignées comme à l'accoutumée.   
  
- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourra inviter Gladys et Erwan à la maison après Noël ? Lui demanda Dorian alors que son père se préparait dans la salle de bain.  
- Les Weasleys ? Chez moi ? Hors…  
- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… S'imposa Julia.  
  
Séverus se tourna vers sa femme qui venait d'entrer à son tour.   
  
- Ils ne mettront pas les pieds ici ! Lui dit-il.  
- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?  
- Ils… vont tout briser !  
- Pfff ! Ton excuse ne vaut rien mon cher ! Moi je suis d'accord pour qu'Isolde et Dorian aient leurs amis à la maison !  
- Ah parce que je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ? Je te dis que je ne veux pas voir ces deux brise-tout sous mon toit alors que je les vois tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école !  
- Et bien, tu n 'auras qu'à les éviter et aller dans ton bureau, comme tu le fais toujours de toute façon ! Dorian, va te coiffer tu as l'air d'un fou comme ça !  
  
Dorian sortit, mais resta à côté de la salle de bain pour entendre qui des deux adultes gagnerait.  
  
- Tu sais que tu commences à m'énerver de vouloir me ridiculiser devant mes enfants ?  
- Qui te parle de te ridiculiser ? Je te fais simplement prendre conscience que tes enfants ont des besoins comme de voir leurs amis pendant les vacances et de partager des moments plus souvent ! En plus ils ne sont même pas de la même maison normalement, ça sera la première fois qu'ils dormiront tous ici !  
- Tu ne vas pas les faire dormir tous dans la même chambre quand même !  
- Bien sûr que non ! Les filles avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons ! Ca te va monsieur Rabat-joie ?   
- Ne m'insulte pas d'accord ? Et continue comme ça et tu iras toute seule au repas ! Je m'en passerais avec plaisir !   
- Et bien va bouder, je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas te laisser rendre mes enfants malheureux !  
  
Julia sortit de la salle de bain en emmenant une brosse avec elle.  
  
- Isolde ! Viens, je vais te coiffer ! Dorian, au lieu d'écouter les conversations, tu devrais terminer de te préparer ! Ilyas, range tes soldats !   
  
Séverus sortit de la salle de bain et sortit vivement de l'appartement sous les regards surpris de ses enfants et celui plus énervé de sa femme.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il nous fait sa crise de Noël, comme tous les ans !   
- Je peux aller voir papa ? Demanda Ilyas qui se rapprochait de la porte.  
- Non mon chéri. Papa boude. Laisse-le.  
- Bah pourquoi il boude ? Il est grand, il a pas le droit de bouder ! C'est moi qui boude !  
- Et bien on va dire que papa est un grand enfant et que ça lui donne le droit de bouder ! Bon, vous êtes prêts ? On y va.  
  
Julia emmena sa progéniture avec elle et ils se rendirent à la grande salle. Les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances entraient et se dirigeaient vers leurs connaissances. Isolde et Dorian allèrent directement vers les jumeaux Weasley quand ils les virent au loin en train de préparer un mauvais coup derrière la table du buffet. Julia qui donnait la main à Ilyas se dirigea vers un petit groupe de professeurs.   
  
- Maman ! Regarde, il y a Harry Potter ! Lança le petit garçon en pointant son doigt vers le célèbre sorcier.  
- Oh ! J'en connais un qui va être content si il daigne venir ! Ironisa Julia.  
  
Elle le laissa partir en direction du buffet où il se servit en gâteaux et s'approcha du groupe de sorcières où se trouvait Hermione.  
  
- Bonsoir ! Lança-t-elle.  
- Bonsoir Julia ! Lui dirent Hermione, Chourave et MCGonagall.  
- Séverus n'est pas avec vous ? Lui demanda Chourave.  
- Il boude. Mais il finira par venir, vous le connaissez ! Plaisanta Julia.  
  
Elle porta son regard vers Hermione et plus particulièrement son ventre.  
  
- A combien de mois en es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh ! J'entame le quatrième. Et je dois dire que je suis un peu anxieuse pour les prochains mois...  
- Oh ! Il ne faut pas, tu verras tout se passera très bien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est encore ? Remarque je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt pour le moment. Lui dit Julia en repensant aux paroles de Séverus.  
- Et bien, Cibylle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu dans les feuilles de thé que ce serait un garçon, mais tu la connais et franchement je ne tiens pas à me baser sur des fausses idées !  
- Qui sait, elle a peut-être raison ! Lui dit Julia, l'air pensif.  
- Julia ? Est-ce que ça va ?   
- Oui oui... Je me disais juste que... quand ton bébé sera là, nous pourrions les faire se rencontrer avec le mien...  
- Ilyas ? Mais bien sûr que je lui montrerais, il est adorable !  
- Non, pas Ilyas...  
- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... Commença Hermione en exprimant sa surprise.  
- Oui... le quatrième est en route...   
- Vraiment ? C'est magnifique ! Comment l'a prit Séverus ?  
- Oh et bien après m'avoir reproché ma négligence, avoir sauté au plafond et fait la tête, je dois dire qu'il a accepté le fait que nous allions agrandir notre famille encore une fois ! Ironisa Julia.  
  
Les trois sorcières la félicitèrent et continuèrent de bavarder jusqu'à ce que Julia aperçoive un sorcier aux cheveux longs et noirs, les yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure et qui était accompagné d'une femme et d'un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Isolde. Elle s'excusa auprès des trois femmes et se dirigea vers eux. Le sorcier la regarda arriver en lui souriant.  
  
- Vous devez être Julia, je me trompe ? Lui dit-il.  
- C'est exact. Sirius Black je présume ?   
- On ne vous cache rien. Séverus n'est pas ici ?   
- Il est partit dans son bureau.   
  
Julia baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui se faisait remettre les cheveux en place par celle qui devait être sa mère, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années assez charmante, aux cheveux longs et fins.  
  
- Tu dois être Owen ! Isolde m'a parlé de toi...  
- Bonjour madame. Isolde est là ?  
- Il me semble que je l'ai vue avec les Weasley vers le buffet.   
- Maman, arrête ! Tu me décoiffes ! Lança-t-il à sa mère.   
  
Il se libéra de ses mains et se dirigea vers le buffet pour retrouver Isolde.   
  
- Ton fils est impossible ! Lança la femme.   
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Julia et lui tendit la main en lui souriant.  
  
- Elisa. Enchantée !  
- Bonsoir. Je suis Julia. L'épouse du collègue de votre mari.   
- Rogue ? Celui qui s'est battu avec Siri ?  
  
Julia écarquilla un sourcil devant cette remarque et lui sourit.  
  
- Celui-là même !   
- Où est-il ? Lui dit Elisa en scrutant la salle des yeux.  
- Elisa, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'est pas là ! Lui dit Sirius.  
- Il t'a frappé, j'aimerai bien lui dire ma façon de penser quand même !  
- Votre mari n'était pas étranger à l'altercation il me semble ! Protesta Julia.   
- Mais nous savons toutes les deux que votre mari a un caractère assez difficile, je ne m'étonne pas de savoir qu'il a engagé la bagarre !  
- C'est moi qui l'a frappé, d'accord ? On ne va pas y passer la soirée ! Je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre fois ! La coupa Sirius.  
  
Ilyas arriva à toute allure et se jeta contre sa mère.  
  
- Maman, tu sais quoi ? Et ben Isolde elle a embrassé le garçon là-bas ! Lui dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le fond de la salle.  
  
Julia se tourna et vit que sa fille se mettait à courir, poursuivie par Owen. Isolde se dirigea vers sa mère en disant à Owen de la laisser tranquille.   
  
- Maman ! Il arrête pas de m'embêter ! Lança-t-elle en se protégeant à l'aide de sa mère.  
- Owen ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Lui dit la mère de ce dernier.  
- Isolde elle a embrassé Owen ! Isolde elle a embrassé Owen ! Chantonna Ilyas en tournant autour des adultes.  
- Tais-toi ! Lança Isolde en se lançant à la poursuite de son petit frère. C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai même pas embrassé !  
- Isolde... arrête de courir. Va plutôt voir ce que fait ton frère. Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...  
  
Isolde repartit en regardant derrière elle et se mit à courir de plus belle quand Owen se mit à la suivre une nouvelle fois.  
  
- Et bien, je crois que mon fils aime bien votre fille ! Lança Sirius en se mettant à rire.  
- Et j'en connais un qui n'est pas tout à fait ravi de ça ! Lui dit Julia en regardant en direction des deux enfants qui se couraient après.  
- Oui, c'était la raison de leur dispute ! Lança Elisa, que Julia commençait à trouver antipathique.  
- Séverus veut juste protéger sa fille. Il est très protecteur, c'est tout.   
- Bon, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour des enfants ! Elisa, viens, Harry voulait me parler tout à l'heure. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Julia. Lui dit Sirius en prenant sa femme par les épaules.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent, Julia regardant Elisa d'un mauvais œil. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour chercher Ilyas de yeux.  
  
- Ilyas ?   
  
Elle ne le vit plus et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être.  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Séverus était en train de calmer ses nerfs en préparant une potion (nan, c'est vrai ? lol) qui l'empêcherait d'avoir une nuit agitée. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur le bas de son dos et le son émis disant "bou".   
  
- Ilyas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être avec maman et les autres pour le repas...  
- Bah t'es pas là alors c'est pas drôle ! Moi je voulais aller avec toi mais maman elle voulait pas parce qu'elle dit que tu boudes.  
- Je ne boude pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui dit Ilyas en voulant s'approcher du chaudron trois fois trop haut pour lui.  
- Ne t'approches pas, c'est brûlant ! Lui dit Séverus en le reculant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Ilyas avait une meilleure vue sur le contenu du chaudron et il se pinça le nez.   
  
- Bahhh ! Ca pue ! Lança-t-il.  
- Et tu dis que tu veux voir mes "trucs" qui sont deux fois plus répugnants ?   
- Oui mais eux ils sentent pas !   
  
Séverus attrapa un flacon qui contenait des feuilles marrons et le tint d'une main.  
  
- Je peux le mettre dedans ? S'il te plaît !   
- D'accord. Mais tu ne prends que trois feuilles.  
  
Ilyas plongea sa main dans le bocal et se mit à rire.  
  
- C'est rigolo, elles chatouillent ! Lui dit-il en sortant une poignée de feuilles.  
- J'ai dis trois. Tu en as trop pris !   
  
Ilyas secoua sa main au dessus du bocal pour en laisser tomber. Son père se mit à compter avec lui quand il les lança l'une après l'autre.  
  
- Une... Deux et trois. C'est bien. Maintenant descend, j'ai terminé.  
- Oh déjà ? Pourquoi tu mets pas d'autres trucs dedans ?   
- Parce que je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Lui dit Séverus en le déposant sur le sol.  
  
Il tourna une dernière fois le contenu de son chaudron avant de baisser le foyer qui l'alimentait et retourna à son bureau. Ilyas était assis à sa place et s'amusait à tourner la chaise.  
  
- Ilyas, ce n'est pas un jeu. Laisse-moi m'asseoir.  
- Pourquoi tu viens pas là-haut ? Lui dit-il en descendant pour laisser la place à son père.  
  
Séverus s'assit mais n'eut pas une seconde de répit car Ilyas lui grimpait déjà dessus pour se caler contre lui et s'amuser avec ses boutons en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.  
  
- En plus c'était marrant tout à l'heure, Isolde elle a embrassé un garçon !  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils et le regarda.  
  
- Elle a embrassé quelqu'un ? Qui ?  
- Bah le garçon là... comment il s'appelle déjà ? Je me souviens plus...  
- Est-ce qu'il ne s'appellerait pas Owen par hasard ? Lui dit-il, bouillant à l'intérieur.  
- Si ! Si c'est ça ! Et puis il lui courait après...  
- Elle va m'entendre ce soir...   
- Papa, pourquoi tu es toujours fâché ?  
- Je ne suis pas toujours fâché. Lui dit-il en se sentant énervé.  
- Bah si là tu es fâché avec maman et puis Isolde. Pourquoi tu cries tout le temps ? Moi j'aime pas quand tu cries parce que ça me rend triste et moi j'aime pas être triste parce que moi j'aime mon papa et que je veux pas qu'il soit fâché. (ouah ! Ca c'est de l'explication ! lol).  
- Ca te rends triste que je sois fâché ? S'étonna, amusé, Séverus.  
- Oui parce qu'après tu veut plus me parler. Et moi j'aime pas quand tu veux plus parler. Parce que tu es le meilleur papa de la terre de l'univers du monde entier ! (et ben, je suis bien une fille pour dire des trucs pareils, je vous jure ! mdr)  
- Et bien, tu es bien le seul qui me le dise... mais je suis heureux de voir qu'au moins un de mes enfants m'aime parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ton frère et ta sœur passent beaucoup de temps avec moi !   
- C'est parce que tu cries. C'est Dorian qui me l'a dit.  
- Il t'a dit que je criais trop ?  
- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait pas venir te voir dans ton bureau parce que tu était toujours occupé et que tu lui disais de s'en aller pas gentiment !  
  
Séverus était soufflé par l'audace de son fils de répondre aussi facilement que ça à ses questions et si innocemment. Il l'était encore plus en sachant que ses autres enfants ne l'appréciaient pas. Pourquoi Dorian disait-il que son père le mettait dehors à chaque fois qu'il venait lui parler ? Non, tout ce que faisait Séverus c'était lui expliquer qu'il était occupé... Si, en vérité il n'avait jamais de temps pour ses enfants. A chaque fois que Dorian ou Isolde entraient dans le bureau, il se contentait de leur dire de repasser... Et il ne les revoyaient jamais, jusqu'au prochain cours de potion. Il réalisait à présent combien il était distant avec ses aînés. L'histoire avec Ilyas l'éloignait de ses enfants qu'il avait vu naître un jour d'août et qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience que sa vie prenait une tout autre tournure, un nouveau départ qui lui permettrait de racheter ses erreurs passées.   
  
- Papa ! Houhou !   
  
Ilyas passait sa main devant les yeux de son père en le regardant.  
  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Séverus en revenant à la réalité.  
- C'est quand qu'on a les cadeaux ?  
- Oh... demain matin sous le sapin.  
- Je pourrais attendre que le père Noël il passe ?  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne passera pas si tu restes debout !  
- Mais si je me cache, il me verra pas !  
- Non Ilyas. Tu iras dormir ou tu n'auras pas de cadeaux.  
- Pffff !  
- Alors, on a fini de bouder ? Lança une voix à l'entrée.  
  
Séverus leva la tête vers Julia qui entrait et avant qu'il ne lui réponde, Ilyas prit la parole.  
  
- Papa il boude pas ! Lui dit-il.  
- Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait tout seul dans son bureau le soir du réveillon ?  
- Bah il est pas tout seul puisque je suis là !  
- Et que faisait-il tout seul avant que tu ne viennes le rejoindre ?  
- Une potion. J'ai même mis des feuilles marrantes dedans ! Lui dit-il en descendant des genoux de son père.  
  
Julia le laissa se diriger vers elle et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu devrais retourner là-haut. Ils sont en train de commencer à manger. Va avec Isolde, elle te servira. J'arrive. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.   
  
Ilyas descendit et avant de partir, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son père et le fit se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser fortement sur la joue.  
  
- Hein maman que papa c'est le meilleur papa du monde entier de l'univers de la terre de l'infini ? (vais p't'être me calmer là ! lol)  
- Heu oui... C'est le meilleur papa qu'on peut rêver d'avoir... quand il ne boude pas. Ajouta-t-elle plus à elle-même.  
  
Séverus avait entendu cette remarque et lui lança un regard noir. Ilyas s'éloigna, les laissant seuls.  
  
- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé tout seul avec ton chaudron ? J'ai rencontré la famille Black au fait. Il est sympa ton GRAND ami Sirius. Mais sa femme elle me sort par les yeux. Apparemment, elle ne t'aime pas non plus ! Il faut dire que frapper son mari n'a pas dû lui plaire !  
- Bon ça y est ! Tu as fini ?   
- A dire vrai non. Tu sais que ta fille s'est fait embrasser par le fils de Black sans le vouloir ? Un vrai petit diablotin celui-là ! Il n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après !   
- Tu veux être gentille ? Sors d'ici et va retrouver les adorateurs du club Potter, d'accord ? Lui dit-il en se levant et en allant vers son chaudron.  
  
Julia lui barra la route alors qu'il avançait et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
- Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Parce que je commence à saturer de ton attitude de gamin !  
- Mon attitude de ga...  
- Parfaitement ! Tu te conduis comme un gosse de dix ans qui en veut à la terre entière et qui est en train de faire enrager les autres ! Bon sang, comment veux-tu que tes enfants te soient proches si tu agis comme ça ?   
- Quoi, tu as entendu ce que m'a dit...  
- Ilyas ? Oui je l'ai entendu ! En fait j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses comme le premier "mon papa c'est le plus grand papa du monde entier blablabla. Tu as raison il n'y a qu'Ilyas qui te le dise. Mais si tu passait aussi plus de temps avec Dorian et Isolde, tu verrais qu'ils te diraient des choses du genre ! Tu effraies ta fille en cours Séverus, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit si tu la traites comme un de tes élèves –d'ailleurs je trouve que tu es trop dur avec eux- et que tu ne l'encourage jamais ?   
- Je lui fais peur ? Il me semble qu'il n'y avait que moi qu'elle voulait voir quand elle était à l'hôpital, non ?  
  
Julia changea brusquement d'expression, comme si elle était touchée en plein cœur.  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi Black veux te fracasser le crâne... Lui dit-elle avant de le contourner pour sortir du bureau.  
  
Il la rattrapa au pas de course et la retint.  
  
- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est sortit plus vite que je le voulais.   
- Et bien la prochaine fois, tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche. Tu m'excuses mais je vais voir si MES enfants n'ont pas besoin de moi puisque je suis la seule à m'en soucier...  
- Et voilà tu recommences ! Tu te les appropries quand il y a quelque chose qui t'es avantageux et quand il y a un problème, ce sont MES enfants !   
- Erreur, ce ne sont pas TES enfants Séverus, tu ne t'en préoccupes pas assez pour ça !   
  
Séverus lui lança un regard glacial avant de la pousser violemment hors du bureau et de claquer la porte derrière elle.  
  
- Abruti ! Lança-t-elle en frappant la porte avec sa main. Aïe !   
  
Elle avait claqué la main un peu trop violemment et s'était foulé le poignet. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître un Séverus peu enclin à la conversation.  
  
- Ca va aller. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci ! Lui dit-elle en pressant son poignet douloureux contre sa poitrine.  
- Ne sois pas idiote et montre-moi ton poignet. Lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'achèves pas, ça irait plus vite !   
- Mais tu es vraiment...   
- Je suis quoi : idiote, irresponsable ?  
- Bornée ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour la faire asseoir dans le bureau en claquant la porte avec son pied au passage.   
  
Il lui lança un sortilège de guérison avec sa baguette et la regarda.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que j'aime mes enfants.   
- Tu ne le montres pas vraiment je te signale !  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments en public !   
- Tu devrais, ça rendrait la vie de ton entourage plus agréable.   
- Mon entourage ne s'est pas plein de ma façon de garder mes sentiments secrets aux yeux du monde quand nous étions au début de notre relation je te signales !  
- Mais là je ne te parle pas de nous, mais bien de nos enfants. Eux, ils ont besoin que tu leur montre que tu les aiment ! Ils se fichent de savoir que leur père est surnommé l'Ogre de Poudlard –oops, j'ai peut-être fait une gaffe là.  
- L'Ogre de Poudlard ? Lança Séverus, ahuri.  
- Bah c'est un petit jeu de mot que les élèves ont fait. Tu changes les lettres de place et ça y ressemble : "Rogue et Ogre", il manque plus que le "u" ! Ironisa Julia. Et après, c'est une histoire de gosses ! Même Isolde et Dorian en rient et pourtant, ils portent le même nom que toi !  
- L'Ogre de Poudlard hein ? Continua Séverus.  
- Oh je t'en prie ! Moi je surnommais bien Flitwick de Gnome alors... (ah non, ça c'est moi ! lol)  
- Quoi ? Lui lança Séverus, encore plus ahuri.  
- Bah quoi ! Il fallait bien lui trouver un petit surnom tout choupinet à ce petit bonhomme ! Ironisa Julia.  
- Et moi ? Quel surnom tu me donnais ? Lui demanda-t-il, visiblement peu ravi qu'on donne des surnoms aux professeurs.  
- Toi ? Oh et bien, je pourrais dire... Commença-t-elle avant de sourire, évitant d'éclater de rire.  
- J'attends !  
- Et bien, en fait je ne t'en ai jamais trouvé un... surtout au début... Mais je pense qu'après je t'aurais bien donné le surnom... d'étalon ! Lui dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. (et y a pas qu'elle !)  
- Quoi ?   
- Bah oui, vu les nuits qu'on passait, je n'allais pas donner le surnom de... paresseux !   
  
Elle éclata encore plus de rire et dû se tenir au bureau. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Séverus alla ouvrir, complètement déconcerté par le fou rire de sa femme. Il découvrit McGonagall qui le regardait d'un air sévère.  
  
- Minerva ?  
- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait venir, il me semble que des petits diablotins aient eu envie de lancer des feux d'artifices dans la grande salle...  
  
Séverus écarquilla les sourcils et sortit en trombe du bureau. Julia le suivit rapidement, essayant de contenir son fou rire devant l'air que prenait McGonagall. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent des jets de lumières de toutes les couleurs partir dans toutes les directions pour finir leur course folle vers le plafond magique de la grande salle et exploser en un million de couleurs différentes. Ils virent ensuite que les convives s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la pièce en essayant d'éviter les jets qui passaient près d'eux.   
  
- Par Merlin ! Lança Julia en voyant le désordre.   
  
Cela aurait pu s'arrêter au simple fait des fusées magiques s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de Lutins de Cornouailles décidés à s'amuser avec la nourriture. Les petits êtres diaboliques s'amusaient à prendre des plats pour vider leur contenu sur les sorciers en riant. La nourriture volait en tout sens et Julia et Séverus virent même passer un élève en train de glisser sur le sol à cause d'une sauce qu'étalaient les lutins devant lui pour le pousser plus loin.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce foutoir ? Hurla Séverus.  
- On dirait que nos chers enfants s'entendent à merveille ! Ironisa Sirius en arrivant vers lui. Aïe ! Ajouta-t-il en se prenant un morceau de pain sur le crâne.  
  
Hermione eut la présence d'esprit d'intervenir –enfin- pour arrêter les lutins.  
  
- Immobilus ! Prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le haut.  
  
Les lutins se mirent à flotter sans bouger, tout comme les fusées s'arrêtèrent de voler. La plupart des invités étaient recouverts de nourriture et sortaient de leurs cachettes en se détaillant du regard. Séverus et Julia, suivis de McGonagall entrèrent complètement dans la grande salle et firent le tour des dégâts. Toutes les tables dressées pour le réveillon étaient saccagées, tachées, à l'envers... et le sol était entièrement recouvert des restes de la nourriture. Seule une table semblait avoir gardé un peu de sa propreté et Séverus s'en approcha à grands pas. Il souleva la nappe et se releva.  
  
- Sortez de là. Dit-il d'un ton strict qu'il contrôlait pour ne pas exploser de fureur.  
  
Six sorciers sortirent de dessous la table, comprenant les Weasleys, Owen, Isolde et Dorian et...  
  
- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Lança Séverus en voyant son cadet sortir tout recouvert de crème anglaise.  
- Ils m'ont dit de venir avec eux sous la table pour pas me faire arroser... Lui dit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Les adultes les regardaient avec un air indéchiffrable. Julia s'approcha du groupe, ainsi que Sirius et sa femme.   
  
- Qui est responsable de cette pagaille ? Lança Julia.  
  
Aucun d'eux ne répondit.  
  
- QUI a lancé les feux et apporté des lutins ici ? Vociféra Séverus.  
- Allons Rogue, ce sont des gosses, ils voulaient s'amuser... Lui dit Sirius.  
- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je te signales que ton fils en fait partie ! Mais remarque avec un père comme le sien, ça ne m'étonne pas !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ( Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! lol) Lui dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Que vu les blagues que son père faisait auparavant, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait mal tourné !   
- Et moi je ne suis pas étonné de voir que tes enfants veulent s'amuser un peu, vu le père acerbe qu'ils ont !  
- Moi au moins, ils sont mieux élevés que par un chien dans ton genre !  
  
Sirius se jeta sur lui avec force et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, au milieu de la nourriture qui jonchait le sol.  
  
- Mais arrêtez ! Vous êtes complètement fous ! Lancèrent Julia et Elisa en essayant de les séparer.  
  
Séverus donna un violent coup de poing dans le nez de Sirius qui se mit à saigner. Il lui rendit son coup en le frappant à l'œil.   
  
- Séverus ! Arrête tout de suite ! Lui dit Julia en essayant de s'interposer entre les deux hommes.   
- Mais faites quelque chose ! Lança Elisa aux sorciers qui regardaient sans lever le petit doigt.   
  
On eut même crû que quelqu'un disait "oh non, pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action".  
  
- Messieurs, si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement, je serais dans l'obligation d'en référer au conseil de discipline. Clama la voix de McGonagall.  
  
Les deux sorciers ennemis la regardèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se lançant des éclairs dans les yeux.  
  
- Han ! Papa il s'est battu ! Lança Ilyas en restant la bouche bée.  
- Ilyas, tais-toi ! Lui dit sa mère. Vous rentrez à la maison, tout de suite ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses trois enfants.  
  
Isolde donna la main à Ilyas pour qu'ils sortent de la grande salle, l'air penaud mais Ilyas se débattit et lâcha sa main. Il se dirigea en courant vers Sirius et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
  
- Ahhh ! Sale petit... Vociféra Sirius.  
- C'est bien mon fils, je suis très fier de toi ! Lança Séverus en lançant un sourire carnassier à Sirius qui se tordait de douleur.  
  
Julia attrapa son fils par le bras et lui donna une fessée avant de lui crier dessus.  
  
- Ilyas, rentre avec Isolde et Dorian ! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne me fâche vraiment !   
  
Le petit garçon s'éloigna en pleurant et en se tenant les fesses avant qu'Isolde ne l'attire avec lui hors de la grande salle. Séverus avait encore son sourire sur les lèvres en contemplant Sirius, mais il le perdit vite quand Julia se posa en face de lui et lui donna une gifle.  
  
- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Se battre en public ! On aura tout vu ! Deux professeurs en plus ! Des gamins, voilà ce que vous êtes !  
- Mais je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon mari ! Protesta Elisa en s'approchant de derrière Julia.  
  
Julia ferma les yeux d'énervement et se retourna.  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais il me semble que votre "mari" a sauté sur le mien en premier ! Alors je pense que je peux autant le traiter de gamin que le mien !  
- Euh, Elisa... Commença Sirius en levant le doigt. (il a raison, il faut toujours lever le doigt pour prendre la parole ! mdr. Gensi est déchaînée, je vous le dis tt de suite ! mdr)  
- Pas maintenant Siri, je parle ! Lui répondit-elle en fusillant Julia du regard.  
- Et bien Sirius, on se laisse marcher dessus ? C'est pas ton habitude Ironisa Séverus.  
- La ferme Séverus ! Le coupa à son tour Julia.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous êtes aussi allumée que votre mari ! Lança Elisa.  
- Et vous, vous croyez que vous êtes mieux que le vôtre ? Complètement irresponsable !   
- Pardon ? Arrêtez de nous insulter...  
- Euh chérie... Continua Sirius.  
- La ferme ! Lui hurla Elisa. Que je dise à Mme Pimbêche ma façon de penser.  
- Mme Pimbêche ? Je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne ma poule ! Lui dit Julia en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Julia... Commença Séverus.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !  
- Mesdames, allons, arrêtez de vous quereller ! Intervint McGonagall.  
- Pas avant qu'elle se soit excusée ! Lança Elisa.  
- Compte là-dessus ! Toi d'abord !   
- Tu peux rêver ! C'est ta fille qui a embarqué mon Owen là-dedans !  
- C'est lui qui lui court après ! Il l'a embarquée dedans oui !  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Lança Sirius en s'approchant de sa femme.  
  
Il voulut lui prendre le bras mais Elisa le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de poing sur les lèvres –mouvement involontaire apparemment. Sirius recula en appuyant sur sa lèvre à nouveau fendue en pestant.  
  
L'instant d'après, Elisa donnait une claque à Julia qui la regarda éberluée. Elle lui rendit sa gifle et elles partirent dans un crêpage de chignon en bonne et due forme... Séverus réussit à retenir sa femme par les bras alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Elisa qui était maintenant au sol, recouverte de crème chantilly. Sirius attrapa sa femme avant qu'elle ne saute sur Julia et la recula. C'était au tour des deux femmes de se fusiller du regard à présent.  
  
- Arrêtez ! Lança une voix derrière eux.  
  
Les quatre adultes se retournèrent et virent Owen aux côtés d'Isolde.  
  
- Isolde, il me semble de t'avoir dit de rentrer ! Lui dit sa mère.  
- On voudrait dire quelque chose avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus. Lui répondit sa fille.  
- Voilà. On est désolé pour ce qu'on a fait... et on n'aime pas vous voir vous battre. Alors...  
- Alors on voudrait que vous fassiez la paix parce qu'on en a assez de vous voir toujours vous battre ou de vous insulter toi papa et vous professeur Black.   
  
Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder à nouveau les deux enfants.  
  
- On sait que ce qu'on a fait est très mal et qu'on n'aura peut-être pas de Noël mais on est désolé. On ne pensait pas que tout serait détruit et que vous vous battriez. Et on n'aime pas vous voir comme ça. Surtout toi maman. Continua Isolde.  
  
Julia se sentit rougir devant cette remarque.  
  
- On aimerait bien que vous fassiez la paix. Nous on s'aime bien et on ne voit pas pourquoi vous passez votre temps à vous insulter... Continua Owen.  
- Et même si c'est notre seul cadeau de Noël, ça sera déjà un beau cadeau de vous voir arrêter de vous battre. Acheva Isolde.  
- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ces enfants. Annonça Elisa. Après tout, c'est Noël et on ne se bat pas pour des broutilles.  
- Isolde a raison. Pourquoi vous battez-vous tout le temps ? Demanda Julia en se tournant vers les deux sorciers.  
- C'est valable pour toi aussi maman. Lui lança Isolde.  
  
Julia se tourna vers sa fille et lui lança un regard perplexe et amusé.  
  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu viens de te battre avec la mère d'Owen, j'aimerais que vous fassiez la paix aussi.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais été en guerre contre qui que ce soit je te signale. Regarde.   
  
Elle se tourna vers Elisa et tendit sa main.  
  
- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement qui ne valait pas mieux que celui de mon époux.  
  
Elisa la regarda un instant avant de lui serrer la main.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mal... Lui dit Elisa.   
- Maman ! Lança Owen.  
- Oui bon bon ! Moi aussi je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit !  
  
Les deus femmes se regardèrent un instant avant de se lâcher les mains.  
  
- Papa, à toi ! Lança Isolde.  
- Tu crois peut-être que je vais écouter les ordres d'une fillette de onze ans qui vient de saccager une soirée entière et qui veut se rendre intelligente en se mêlant d'histoires qui ne la regardent pas ?  
  
Isolde regarda son père avec consternation. Elle eut bientôt les larmes aux yeux et Julia se tourna vers son époux.  
  
- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Sirius, ne dit rien s'il te plaît !   
  
Sirius se ravisa et regarda Isolde. La fillette avait deux traces qui coulaient le long de ses joues recouvertes de gâteau à la crème.   
  
- Séverus... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant. Lança-t-il au sorcier qui regardait toujours sa femme avec haine.  
  
Il se tourna vers Sirius avec un air d'incompréhension.   
  
- Il me tend la main ou je rêve ? Se dit-il.  
- Séverus, fais-le ou tu le regretteras. Lui dit sa femme.  
  
Il sembla une éternité avant que sa main ne vienne serrer celle de son ennemi de toujours pour un bref instant.   
  
- Désolé... Dit-il.  
- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Ajouta Julia.  
- Bon, et bien puisque tout semble arrangé, je propose que tout le monde y mette du sien pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette salle ! Proposa McGonagall.   
  
Les sorciers qui avaient tout regardé sans en perdre une miette –surtout Harry et Hermione- se mirent en mouvement et nettoyèrent la salle. Sirius et Elisa s'étaient éloignés avec leur fils –qui allait tout de même recevoir une punition pour avoir participé au sabotage de la soirée- tendis que Séverus et Julia restaient au même endroit, Isolde à leurs côtés.  
  
- Parle à ta fille... Dit Julia à l'oreille de son mari.  
  
Elle s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Hermione et Harry. Isolde la regarda s'éloigner, sa figure toute barbouillée de nourriture et les traces de larmes qu'elle avait versées quelques secondes auparavant. Séverus s'abaissa à son niveau et lui essuya la figure avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça. J'étais énervé et...  
- Tu dis toujours ça ! Tu dis toujours que tu es énervé et après tu fais comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries tout le temps ?  
  
Séverus écarquilla un sourcil devant cette dernière remarque.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es la deuxième personne qui me pose la question ce soir ?  
- Ah oui ? Et bien c'est qu'elle a de bonne raison !  
- Oui elle en a car elle est inquiète. Tu sais Ilyas m'a dit qu'il m'aimait énormément et cela m'a fait plaisir. Mais ce que j'aimerais c'est l'entendre sortir de la bouche de l'un de mes autres enfants au moins une fois.   
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ?   
  
Séverus fut blessé par cette question.  
  
- Je sais que je suis un être acerbe et froid. Mais j'ai mes raisons de l'être. Cela je ne peux pas te l'expliquer car tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais sache que j'ai retrouvé le sourire dès que votre mère est apparue et que vous êtes venus au monde. Et si je l'ai perdu entre temps c'est que vous me causez plus de soucis que tous ceux que j'ai pu avoir tout au long de ma vie. Il suffirait que vous agissiez plus calmement et je saurais être plus attentif.  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu cries toujours sur moi et pas sur Dorian pendant ton cours ? Moi je ne comprends pas et tu me grondes ! Lui dit Isolde qui pleurait en même temps qu'elle parlait.  
- Je sais. C'est une erreur venant de moi. Je ne sais pas être patient. Vois-tu, je suis le Maître des potions et je ne peux pas imaginer mes propres enfants échouer dans cette matière. Comportement égoïste, je te l'avoue. Mais je vais arranger cela à présent que j'ai compris ta détresse. Tu es avant tout ma fille et je ne vais pas risquer de te perdre à cause d'un aussi petit détail. Maintenant quand tu ne comprendras pas quelque chose, il suffira que tu me le dises et je t'expliquerai. Ca te va ?  
  
Isolde acquiesça en ravalant ses sanglots. Séverus se releva et lui caressa les cheveux et prit un air dégoûté quand il sentit les choses qu'elle avait sur on crâne.   
  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est... Lui dit-il.   
  
Julia revint vers eux en souriant et embrassa rapidement son époux.  
  
- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Isolde.  
- Je laisse mijoter... Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant et en posant son regard devant lui.  
  
Et là il le vit. La seule personne qu'il ait haït pendant sept années et qu'il continuerait peut-être de haïr durant les années à venir. Julia remarqua son absence et regarda dans la direction que prenaient ses yeux.  
  
- Séverus, s'il te plaît, ne le déteste pas plus que tu le hais déjà !   
- Sirius et moi avons peut-être légèrement sympathisé mais je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable avec le fils de celui qui a fait de moi celui que je suis devenu à Poudlard.  
- Et que tu as réussi à améliorer depuis que tu as une vie de famille... Termina Julia.  
  
Il la regarda et en voyant le sourire de sa femme, il acquiesça.   
  
- Viens, rentrons à la maison. Je te rappelle qu'il nous reste deux garçons qui sont tous seuls en ce moment.  
- En espérant qu'ils ne nous ont pas fait exploser la maison... Lui dit-il en s'éloignant, prenant Isolde dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait de sommeil.  
  
Arrivés chez eux, ils découvrirent Dorian et Ilyas confortablement installés dans le canapé en train de dormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre.   
  
- Va coucher Isolde, je m'occupe d'eux... Lui dit Julia.  
  
Séverus porta sa fille dans son lit, lui jeta un sort rapide de nettoyage avant de la coucher et ressortit en silence de la chambre. Julia portait Ilyas dans ses bras et l'emmenait dans sa chambre, Dorian la suivant en se frottant les yeux en baillant.  
  
- Bonne nuit mon grand... Lui dit Séverus.  
- 'onnuit 'pa ! Lui dit Dorian en manquant de se prendre la porte dans le nez.  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre et avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur son lit, Julia le tint debout et le nettoya. Elle le laissa s'allonger dans son lit et le couvrit avant de s'éloigner. Séverus et elle regardèrent leurs deux garçons dormir profondément en s'enlaçant.   
  
- Au fait, joyeux Noël. Lui dit Séverus.  
- Ah oui,tu as raison, il est minuit ! Lui dit Julia en se retournant vers lui.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et refermèrent la porte de la chambre des garçons pour s'éloigner dans la salle de bain et prendre un bain qui leur enlèverait toutes les saletés et qui les rapprocheraient encore et encore tout comme ils le faisaient depuis près de treize ans à présent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hou ! La vache, il est méga long ce chapitre ! Mais j'étais à fond dans mon délire que j'ai pas vu qu'il y avait autant de pages (bof, 18 c'est rien ! lol)! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais prévu de faire Sévi en train de faire le Père Noël après ce que lui avait dit Ilyas mais la bagarre avec Sirius a prit le relais ! lol Alors comme aurait pu le dire Sévi : Ohohoh ! Bonne nuit les petits ! Ah non, c'est pas le bon là ! mdr  
Ohohoh ! Joyeux Noël –bon je sais c'est pas la bonne saison, mais c'est pour le principe ! Dans l'histoire, c'est Noël et étant donné que Séverus est occupé à faire autre chose que le père noël, bah on prend des figurants ! lol Oh làlàlàlà ! Je délire totalement ce soir ! AU SECOURS !!!!!! ^__^


	37. Des nouvelles de Ludmina

La fin est assez loufoque, je vous le dis tout de suite !   
  
  
  
Les fêtes de fin d'années passèrent rapidement, pour le grand bonheur de Séverus qui commençait à saturer de voir les Weasleys dans son salon tous les jours depuis deux jours après Noël. Il avait finalement cédé à Julia et ses enfants qui avaient sauté de joie en sachant que leurs deux amis venaient chez eux. Séverus en profita au passage pour les punir tous les quatre pour la soirée qui avait tournée au désastre le soir du réveillon à cause de leurs blagues. Durant leur séjour chez lui, ils n'avaient rien cassé, juste ennuyé les fées dans le kiosque du jardin, ce qui leur valut une réprimande de la part de Julia et Séverus. Heureusement pour lui, ce soir était le dernier soir où il les verrait et il allait souffler. Ilyas s'était sentit quelque peu exclu du groupe de sorciers qui s'enfermait souvent dans la chambre d'Isolde. Il revenait vers son père en ne faisant rien, s'ennuyant au plus haut point. Séverus avait des devoirs à corriger et à préparer, il ne pouvait pas réellement s'en occuper. Julia lui avait dit d'être plus attentif à son fils pendant les périodes de fêtes, mais il était trop pris par son travail pour jouer avec lui (pourtant, il était assez doué avec les soldats l'autre fois !). Il se trouvait donc dans son bureau quand Ilyas vint le retrouver –comme tous les jours- et s'assit dans le siège en face de lui.   
  
- Papa ?  
- Oui... Lui dit Séverus sans lever les yeux de ses copies.  
- J'm'ennuie.   
- Et bien va jouer avec tes soldats !  
- Non. C'est pas marrant, personne veut jouer avec moi !  
- Demande à maman.  
- Non, maman c'est une fille, elle comprend rien aux soldats ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
- Je suis occupé.  
- Tu dis toujours ça ! T'es toujours occupé ! Personne veut jouer avec moi ! Personne ne m'aime ! Lança Ilyas en se mettant à pleurer.   
  
Séverus releva la tête et le regarda.  
  
- Ilyas, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tout le monde t'aime. Je ne peux pas m'amuser avec toi pour le moment mais après, je te promets que je jouerais avec toi. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à aller lire un livre...  
- Ils sont nuls les livres. C'est pour les bébés ! Je suis pas un bébé !  
- Et tu te conduis comme tel ! Alors maintenant, va dans le salon ou aide ta mère tiens. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra deux mains supplémentaires pour faire son gâteau !  
- Elle veut pas, elle dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi !  
- Oui ça je sais que ses gâteaux sont dangereux car ils sont délicieux et qu'on en mangerait quatre d'affilé. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi dangereux que ça si tu l'aides !  
- Mais elle veut pas ! Elle dit que TON gâteau est trop dur à faire !  
- Mon gâteau ? Parce que j'ai droit à un gâteau spécial ?  
- Oui, nous on en a un et toi tu en as un autre. C'est pas juste !  
- Bon, je ne sais plus quoi te dire alors, soit tu patientes, soit tu sors d'ici ! Lui dit Séverus une bonne fois pour toute, à bout de nerfs devant l'entêtement du garçon.  
  
Il replongea dans ses écrits et Ilyas le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
- Mmmppff ! Lança Ilyas en sautant du fauteuil et en sortant du bureau.  
  
Séverus ne nota même pas le ton reprochant de son fils et continua d'écrire.   
  
- Papa ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
  
Séverus regarda Dorian qui entrait dans le bureau.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on pourrait camper ce soir dans le jardin ?  
- Et quoi encore ?   
- Allez... Il ne fait pas froid dehors, d'ailleurs, il fait toujours beau ici !   
- Le jardin n'est pas un terrain de camping !  
- Mais on n'abîmera rien, je te le promets !  
- Va voir ta mère.  
- Je l'ai fait et elle m'a dit de venir te demander. Allez ! Au moins vous aurez la maison pour vous tout seul !   
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda Séverus en écarquillant un sourcil.  
- Rien rien ! Corrigea Dorian. Mais quoi ! On ne va rien faire de mal... on va juste dormir sous une tente !   
  
Séverus se mit à réfléchir. D'un côté Dorian avait raison : Julia et lui ne seraient pas embêtés par les quatre enfants –Ilyas serait au lit de bonne heure- et ils pourraient passer une soirée tranquille. De l'autre, et bien le jardin d'hiver n'était pas un lieu pour camper.   
  
- Allez papa ! On ne cassera rien ! On restera dans la toile de tente et on dormira ! Bon avant on fera des jeux mais après on dormira je te jures !  
- Bon très bien ! Mais si jamais vous me faites UNE seule bêtise ou erreur, vous resterez en retenue pendant une semaine !  
- Oui ! Merci 'pa !  
  
Dorian repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Séverus passa la main sur son visage fatigué et se leva pour aller dans le salon. Il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Ilyas était assis dans le canapé en train de jouer avec sa peluche –il avait finalement trouvé une occupation ?  
  
- J'ai terminé d'écrire Ilyas... Lui dit Séverus en s'approchant de lui.   
  
Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas et se leva en gardant la tête baissée et en s'éloignant vers sa chambre en lançant un autre "Mmmmpfff !"   
  
- C'est toi qui voulais que je joue avec toi ! Lui dit Séverus en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
La porte de la chambre claqua et Séverus resta bouche bée devant l'attitude de son fils. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Julia qui enfournait un gâteau dans le four.   
  
- Ca sent bon... Lui dit-il en venant l'enlacer par la taille.  
- C'est toi qui a envoyé Ilyas pour m'aider à faire la cuisine ?  
- Il ne savait pas quoi faire...  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide à faire TON gâteau. On ne sait jamais...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de me faire un gâteau spécialement pour moi ?  
- Parce que je veux tester quelque chose... mais tu verras ce soir ! Lui dit Julia en se libérant de ses bras.  
  
Séverus se retourna et regarda le plan de travail. Il y avait une fiole dessus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'en approcha et la prit dans les mains.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Julia se retourna et écarquilla les sourcils avant de lui prendre la fiole des mains.  
  
- C'est juste pour mettre dans le gâteau. Maintenant sors de ma cuisine et va jouer avec ton fils !   
- Mais...  
- Dehors ! Le chassa Julia.   
  
Elle le mit dehors, Séverus restant une fois de plus bouche bée devant cette attitude. D'abord son fils et ensuite sa femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ? Il vit détaler deux têtes rousses, poursuivies par deux autres aux chevelures sombres.  
  
- Arrêtez de courir dans la maison ! Allez dehors !  
- Il faut qu'on aille préparer notre pique-nique ! Lui lança Isolde avant d'entrer avec les autres dans la cuisine.  
  
Séverus sentit le besoin pressent de se détendre. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et ferma les portes (il y en avait une qui donnait dans sa chambre et une autre dans le couloir) à clé. Il prépara le bain et se plongea dedans quand il fut plein. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver. Il marchait sur un chemin sinueux au milieu d'un paysage imaginaire. Le ciel était rougeoyant et laissait des traînées violettes. Il avançait et entendait une personne marcher à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit personne. Quand il tourna à nouveau la tête, il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui. Il s'arrêta un instant pour détailler le personnage et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme âgée.  
  
- Venez... L'appela-t-elle.  
  
Séverus avança et se rapprocha de la femme et il la reconnut aussitôt. Ludmina McErnie, celle qui pourrait sauver Ilyas et qui était la prêtresse de la Communauté de l'Oeil du Savoir. Elle le regardait s'approcher et attendit qu'il soit devant elle pour lui parler.  
  
- Vous devez amener votre enfant le soir de la pleine lune. Il faudra que vous le laissiez entre nos mains durant toute cette nuit pour que l'esprit du Krwi le libère de son influence. Amenez une potion de Vireilz avec vous...  
- Mais je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients pour la réaliser, la plupart sont introuvables... Protesta Séverus.  
- Amenez la si vous voulez que votre fils vive.   
- Attendez ! Où puis-je trouver les ingrédients manquant ?  
- Allez voir le sorcier Orcius, il vous les donnera.   
- Où se trouve-t-il ?  
- A l'endroit qui porte son nom.  
- L'endroit qui porte son nom ? Où est-ce ?  
- Je ne peux pas en dire plus, le temps m'est compté pour parler de la sorte avec vous.   
- Envoyez-moi un hibou pour me dire les informations !  
- Je ne le puis... Mon corps est au repos jusqu'à la prochaine cérémonie... Apportez ce que je vous dis ou votre fils ne survivra pas à la cérémonie...  
  
Ludmina disparu petit à petit et Séverus se retrouva seul. Le paysage autour de lui se mit à tourner et accélérer de plus en plus, faisant tourner la tête au sorcier. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que cela le calmerait et curieusement, il n'eut plus de sensation de tournis. Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son bain, de l'eau tout autour de lui.   
  
- Ludmina ? Appela-t-il.  
  
Bien entendu, il n'eut pas de réponse et il préféra sortir de l'eau. Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.  
  
- Séverus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca va refroidir !  
- J'arrive ! Répondit Séverus à sa femme en sortant du bain, l'air préoccupé.   
  
Une potion de Vireilz ? Alors qu'il lui manquait la moitié des ingrédients avec lui ? Les autres étaient rares ou extrêmement chers. Il ne pourrait jamais se les approprier. Et s'il ne la faisait pas, Ilyas risquait de ne pas survivre. Comment faire ? Il préféra aller voir du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes et tacher de trouver cet Orcius dont lui avait parlé Ludmina. Il devait certainement avoir un magasin, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. Julia et Ilyas étaient assis à table et l'attendaient apparemment –les autres enfants pique-niquant dans le jardin sous leur tente.  
  
- Séverus ? Demanda Julia en voyant l'air préoccupé de son époux.  
- Je dois partir... Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je mangerais en rentrant.   
- Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Julia en se levant.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.  
- Il n'y a rien de grave ?  
- Non. Juste une chose que j'ai totalement oubliée de faire et qui ne peut pas attendre. A tout à l'heure... Lui dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.   
  
Il sortit de l'appartement et se précipita dehors. Il transplana jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes et avança dans la ruelle qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il passa devant le magasin où il était entré avec Ilyas pour parler aux trois sorcières –et où Ludmina devait se trouver- et frappa à la porte. Aucun son ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de lumière non plus. Il frappa plus fortement mais rien ne remua derrière la porte. Il recula en regardant la vitrine et ne vit rien de plus vivant à l'intérieur. Un sorcier passa derrière lui et Séverus se tourna pour lui parler.  
  
- Où se trouve Orcius ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le sorcier.  
  
Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de passer son chemin. Séverus ne se laissa pas faire et se planta devant lui en pointant sa baguette magique sur son torse.  
  
- Où est Orcius ? Répéta-t-il en le regardant de son air glacial.  
- Plus loin dans la rue ! Laisse-moi ! Lui dit le sorcier d'un ton nonchalant.   
  
Séverus le laissa partir et avança dans la ruelle. Il restait encore des sorciers dans ce coin et les magasins commençaient à fermer. Il pressa le pas en regardant les noms sur les boutiques. Il trouva celui qu'il cherchait alors qu'il allait passer devant sans le voir.   
  
- Orcius, fournisseur d'objets et éléments rares et précieux... Se dit Séverus en lisant le panneau.  
  
Il entra dans la boutique et ne vit rien d'autre que des étalages d'objets plus divers les uns que les autres.   
  
- Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda une voix graisseuse derrière lui alors qu'il avançait lentement.  
  
Il se retourna et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Il était de petite taille, un embonpoint assez important qui lui faisait écarter les jambes pour pouvoir rester debout, le crâne rasé avec des cicatrices de part et d'autre dessus. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds.  
  
- Je cherche des ingrédients pour une potion de Vireilz. Lui dit Séverus.  
- Vous avez de quoi payer ? Lui demanda l'homme en avançant vers le fond de la boutique.  
- Je n'ai pas une grande fortune, combien voulez-vous ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?  
  
Séverus énuméra le noms de trois ingrédients qu'il ne possédait pas et qui lui fallait absolument.  
  
- Ca fera quatre cent galions.  
- Combien ? Hurla Séverus.  
- On n'en a pas des comme ça tous les jours ! Ils sont rares et très chers. C'est ça ou rien !   
- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai une famille à nourrir moi !   
- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !   
- Ecoutez, la vie de mon fils est en danger et j'ai absolument besoin de faire cette potion, vous pourriez faire quelque chose ! Un prix...  
- C'est les affaires ici ! Et si vous voulez pas payer, je ne vous retiens pas !  
  
La porte de la boutique et un homme entra.  
  
- Salut Orcius. J'en ai trouvé un autre. Annonça l'homme à l'adresse du vendeur.  
- J'arrive. Va dans l'arrière boutique.  
  
L'homme s'éloigna et laissa Séverus seul avec Orcius.  
  
- Bon, soit vous dites oui soit vous sortez d'ici !   
- Je m'en vais... mais vous le regretterez ! Lui dit Séverus d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Il sortit de la boutique et resta cependant devant. Il regarda au travers de la vitrine et entra à nouveau à l'intérieur en silence. Il venait de voir Orcius s'éloigner vers le fond de la boutique et en profita pour jeter un œil. Il avança et se retrouva près de l'endroit où avait disparu Orcius. Il entendait les voix sortant de cet endroit.  
  
- Tu crois qu'on va en tirer combien ?  
- Bof, comme ça, je dirais dix galions, mais en le transformant pour le rendre plus présentable on pourra en tirer deux cent galions facile !   
- Autant ?   
- Eh, c'est des pièces de collection ! Il suffit de les maquiller pour éviter qu'on les reconnaisse et le tour est joué !  
  
Séverus écarquilla les sourcils. Ainsi ce vendeur était un fraudeur qui transformait des objets volés et peu avantageux mais utiles (sinon quel est l'intérêt ?) en objets plus attrayants en les "maquillant"? Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Séverus qui se dirigea vers les étagères où reposaient les ingrédients pour potion. Une pierre de Toash, un bocal de Trière de Sybérie et de la poudre de Salamandre albinos des Indes. Ces trois ingrédients se trouvaient bien devant lui, aussi simple d'accès que ça. Il les prit dans ses mains et les regarda sous toutes les coutures. C'est bien ce qu'il était venu chercher et il s'en étonna, connaissant le vendeur, cela pourrait être n'importe quoi qui aurait été modifié.  
  
- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda à nouveau la voix derrière lui.  
  
Séverus mit les objets dans sa poche et dévisagea le vendeur qui était accompagné de l'homme.  
  
- Je vois que votre commerce fonctionne bien ! Je dois dire que revendre des objets volés et arrangés porte ses fruits ! Et ceux que je veux, à qui les avez-vous volé ?  
- On ne vole pas ! Titus, montre-lui ce qu'on fait aux petits fouineurs dans son genre !  
  
L'autre homme -Titus- s'approcha de Séverus, l'air menaçant et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il était plutôt du genre armoire à glace et assez impressionnant il fallait le dire. Séverus regarda sur le côté et avant que Titus ne lui lance un sortilège Séverus fit tomber une des étagères sur le colosse.   
  
- Tue-moi cet abruti avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! Vociféra Orcius.   
- Stupefix ! Lança Séverus sur Titus qui se relevait de sous les décombres de l'étagère.  
  
Orcius pointa sa propre baguette sur Séverus et le dévisagea.  
  
- Tu vas me rendre ce que tu m'as pris et je ne te ferais pas –trop- de mal !  
- Je vole des voleurs, c'est un comble non ?  
- Ahhh ! Endolo...  
- Oubliettes !  
  
Le sort de Séverus fut le plus rapide et vint frapper Orcius qui regarda droit devant lui avec une expression figée.  
  
- Oubliettes ! Lança une seconde fois Séverus sur Titus cette fois.   
  
Les deux voleurs avaient la même expression vide et hagarde et Séverus s'approcha d'eux.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu et vous vous êtes battus parce que vous voulez être le premier des deux à dénoncer votre activité au Ministère. Leur dit-il pour renforcer un peu plus l'oubliette.  
  
Il sortit du magasin en souriant ironiquement et transplana à Poudlard. Il se dépêcha de fabriquer la potion –surtout qu'elle devait infuser pendant treize jours et que la prochaine pleine lune serait dans quinze- et regagna ses appartements quelque peu soulagé. Il avait enfin la certitude que son fils allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas très prochainement. La potion infusait à présent et il n'avait même pas eu à débourser le moindre centime. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Ludmina l'avait envoyé à ce magasin, sachant la stupidité du propriétaire...  
  
Il était près de minuit quand il rentra chez lui. La préparation de la potion l'avait gardé dans son bureau tout le reste de la soirée et il n'était pas mécontent d'aller se restaurer et se coucher. Il trouva toutes les lumières éteintes –évidemment, sa femme n'allait pas l'attendre alors qu'il était partit en coup de vent- et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Julia lui avait laissé une portion du plat du soir et il se servit en le faisant réchauffer. Il prit un morceau du gâteau que Julia avait SPECIALEMENT préparé pour lui (notez que je met de l'importance à certains mots ! lol) et une fois restauré, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il fut surpris de voir la lumière sous la porte. Il entra et trouva Julia endormie, son livre de chevet –un de ses romans à l'eau de rose, évidemment- posé sur sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ôta le livre des mains. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait... bizarre. Comme si des picotements lui parcouraient les veines. Comme s'il se sentait... réchauffé. Julia tourna la tête sur le côté et cela lui donna des frissons le long de son épine dorsale. Il se pencha vers le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Julia ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, encore endormie.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
- J'ai préparé la potion qui va sauver Ilyas.  
- Quoi ? Une potion ? Mais...  
- Chutttt... lui dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il se mit à caresser longuement.  
  
Julia le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Séverus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
- Tu sais que tu es très belle ce soir ?  
- Ah parce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas ?   
- Tu es très envoûtante... Lui dit-il en se penchant vers son cou pour l'embrasser.  
- Séverus ?  
- Excitante...  
  
Julia le repoussa soudainement et le regarda avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.  
  
- Tu as mangé du gâteau ?  
- Pourquoi, tu en veux ? Lui dit-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.  
- Ca alors ! Moi qui croyais que ça ne marcherait pas !   
- Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Séverus en commençant à lui enlever le haut de sa chemise de nuit.  
- J'ai réussi à fabriquer un aphrodisiaque ! Il marche plutôt bien ! Lui dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque pour ça... Lui dit-il en la repoussant sur le lit.   
  
Il fallait dire que son attitude était plus passionnée que jamais ce soir et Julia vit les flammes du désir brûler au fond de son regard noir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et s'empressa de lui enlever le reste de sa chemise de nuit et ses affaires par la même occasion d'un geste fébrile et énervé. Il s'acharna sur les boutons de sa chemise et finit par en déchirer plusieurs.  
  
- Il est drôlement puissant mon aphrodisiaque... Lança Julia en le voyant aussi agité. Et dire que j'en ai mis que trois gouttes !  
  
Séverus se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa un nouvelle fois avec passion. Il la caressa longuement avant de s'insinuer en elle et de débuter ses mouvements de reins. Julia s'accrocha à lui en écarquillant les sourcils et en faisant les yeux ronds au fur et à mesure qu'il accentuait les coups de reins.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! (Gensi est pdr !)  
  
Séverus la fit passer sur lui –chose étonnante quand on sait qu'il n'aime pas être en dessous- et la fit s'asseoir sur lui.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu veux ? Lui demanda Julia qui était assise sur lui.  
- Oui... vas-y... Lui dit-il pas du tout essoufflé par ce qu'il venait juste de faire.  
  
Julia posa ses mains sur son torse et débuta son action à son tour, reprenant le dessus sur une position qu'ils avaient faite il y a longtemps et qui avait été désastreuse par la suite. Mais ce soir, Séverus semblait réellement l'apprécier et fermait les yeux en poussant sa femme à accentuer ses mouvements avec ses mains posées sur les hanches.   
  
- Oh mon dieu ! Recommença Julia (je crois que le langage va être limité ce soir ! lol) en soufflant de plaisir.   
  
Elle termina ses coups de reins dans un cri et s'effondra sur Séverus qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air essoufflé le moins du monde. Julia reprenait difficilement ses esprits et releva la tête pour rencontrer celle de son époux qui la regardait, pas du tout déstabilisé.  
  
- C'était... grandiose... Lui dit-elle.  
- Et tu n'as rien vu... Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois passionnément.  
  
Julia écarquilla encore plus les yeux alors que Séverus la faisait passer sous lui pour la prendre une seconde fois. Jamais elle n 'avait ressenti ça, bien qu'il lui ai donné du plaisir à chaque fois, mais là c'était... le nirvana ! Au bout de la troisième fois, Julia était vraiment épuisée et reposait les bras en croix, soufflant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ils étaient sur le sol à ce moment là, leurs corps ayant légèrement dévié de la trajectoire du matelas pendant leurs ébats. Séverus était à ses côtés et soufflait à peine. Il se rapprocha d'elle et Julia commença à s'inquiéter en le voyant toujours habité par cette flamme de désir dans les yeux. Elle se rassit et commença à reculer.   
  
- On va peut-être se calmer là, non ?  
- Tu plaisantes ? On vient juste de commencer !   
  
Julia resta la bouche bée et se tourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes et s'éloigner mais Séverus lui attrapa la cheville et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le dos, les reins et descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le point sensible de Julia qu'il fit soulever du sol pour pouvoir lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Et il repartit dans ses mouvements latéraux -de dos cette fois- sur sa compagne et recommença à la submerger de plaisir.  
  
6 heures du matin. Julia se releva en s'agrippant aux draps, totalement essoufflée, la mine complètement épuisée, les cheveux en bataille. Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule dans cette position, Séverus arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa sur les épaules.  
  
- Oh non ! Pas encore ! Lui dit-elle en écarquillant à nouveau les yeux.  
- Je crois que j'ai terminé...  
- Au bout de la dixième fois, j'espère bien que tu as terminé ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher pendant deux jours !   
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton corps m'enivre ! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
- Il faut vraiment que je revois les doses de mon aphrodisiaque...  
- Quel aphrodisiaque ? Lui demanda Séverus en relevant la tête.  
- Celui que j'ai mis dans le gâteau hier...  
- Tu as mis un... le gâteau ?   
  
Séverus semblait un peu désorienté.  
  
- Tu as mangé du gâteau hier soir qui contenait un aphrodisiaque et qui t'as rendu très compétent et athlétique cette nuit !  
- Tu m'a mis un aphrodisiaque ? Mais je n'en n'ai pas besoin ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'habitude ? Lui dit-il, vexé.  
- Mais non ! Je voulais tester ce que j'ai créé sur toit et apparemment c'est extrêmement puissant !  
- J'ai fait ton cobaye ? Merci ! Je ne me sers pas de toi quand je veux tester une de mes potions !  
- Oh ! Mais il n'y a rien de mal ! C'est juste une potion qui décuple le désir, je ne t'ai pas donné de poison ! Mais je ne comprends pas qu'avec trois gouttes tu as tenu aussi longtemps !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda-t-il en écarquillant un sourcil.  
- Ne le prends pas mal mais tu n'as plus vingt ans et ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à tenir tout une nuit sans t'arrêter en temps normal !   
  
Séverus se leva et gagna sa place dans le lit.   
  
- Ne te vexes pas ! Et puis je trouve que dix fois c'est trop dans une nuit ! J'ai cru mourir !   
- Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter !  
- Si j'avais pu ! Je me suis même cachée dans la salle de bain mais tu as réussis à entrer...  
- Je ne t'ai pas...  
- Non non ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu étais passionné mais doux. Il est vraiment bien cet aphrodisiaque. Il faudrait que je le commercialise..  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne tiens pas à être le mari de celle qui fabrique des potions qui décuplent le désir ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ?  
  
Julia lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et se cala contre lui.  
  
- On devrait peut-être dormir, non ? Lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Attends, hier soir en rentrant tu m'as dit que tu avais une potion pour aider Ilyas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
- J'ai été dans l'Allée des Embrumes hier soir.  
- Hier soir ?  
- Oui...  
  
Séverus lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille, depuis son bain jusqu'à la petite altercation dans le magasin, ponctuant son récit de bâillements répétitifs, signes de la fatigue après la nuit blanches qu'ils venaient de passer à tester la création de Julia qui ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat. Résultat qui était légèrement faussé à cause d'une main innocente (c'est à vérifier) qui était passée par là pendant la préparation du gâteau et s'était amusée à verser une bonne quantité de la fiole dans la préparation, n'ayant pas apprécié que son père lui dise de le laisser tranquille. Après tout, il voulait faire un gâteau aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à aider sa mère à la préparation d'un gâteau pour son papa ?   
  
  
Ohlàlàlà ! Je suis complètement allumée moi ! Voilà qu'ils se mettent à l'aphrodisiaque (surtout qu'ils n'en n'ont pas besoin ! ) Quand je dis que j'adore ce gamin ! Il fait toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables sans le vouloir (et le savoir dans ce cas !) !!!!   
Ca doit être quelque chose le prof de potions qui fait nuit blanche de ce côté là quand même ! Qui l'eut crû ? Heureusement que Julia n'a pas eu l'idée de l'aphro. durant le cours où elle voulait se venger de lui, je n'imagine même pas la tête des élèves ! mdr


	38. En attendant la pleine lune

Alors, si je suis mon idée, il ne devrait plus rester beaucoup de chapitres, enfin moins de dix ! lol On verra bien, parce que me connaissant, il va encore y avoir des délires !  
Et en attendant dans ce chapitre, on commence en délire, mais je vous préviens que la suite est beaucoup moins drôle...  
  
  
  
  
Séverus surveillait la potion qu'il avait préparée pour Ilyas quand on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.   
  
- Entrez !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Isolde entra, l'air préoccupé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien. Je venais juste te voir...  
  
La fillette s'assit sur la chaise qui était en face du bureau de son père et le regarda s'activer devant son chaudron.  
  
- Tu as l'air bien soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- C'est Dorian.  
- Dorian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Il veut pas que Owen joue avec nous.  
  
Séverus ne montra pas à sa fille le large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres (hypocrite !) .  
  
- Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas qu'il joue avec vous ? Lui demanda-t-il, le plus innocemment du monde.  
- Parce qu'il dit qu'il est bête. Mais c'est pas vrai, il est marrant !  
- Aussi marrant que son père, j'en ai peur...  
- Papa ?  
- Oui...  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas le professeur Black ?  
  
Professeur Black. Il avait horreur d'entendre ça. Black n'avait vraiment pas un nom assez sérieux pour être professeur.  
  
- Ce sont des histoires entre lui et moi quand nous étions étudiants.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Des blagues...  
- Oh ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas quand on fait des blagues avec Dorian.  
  
Séverus se retourna et regarda sa fille.  
  
- Exactement. Tiens, puisque tu es là, peux-tu m'apporter l'extrait de limace sur mon bureau ?  
  
Isolde se retourna et regarda les fioles qui étaient sur le bureau.  
  
- C'est laquelle ?  
- Nous l'avons déjà vu en cours...   
  
Séverus se tourna et devant l'air perdu de sa fille, il capitula.  
  
- C'est la jaune.   
  
Isolde prit la fiole dans les mains et l'apporta à son père.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?  
- Quelque chose pour Ilyas.  
- Pour l'aider ?  
- Oui.   
- Quand est-ce qu'il va être débarrassé de son don ?  
- Normalement à la prochaine pleine lune. C'est pour ça que je dois faire cette potion.   
  
Il y eut un instant de silence et Séverus le rompit.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
- Oh, j'ai eu un seize en enchantements. Et puis aussi un dix-huit en DCFM. Et Hermione m'a même donné vingt points aujourd'hui !  
- C'est très bien.   
- Papa ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours l'amour avec maman si tu ne veux plus d'enfants ?  
  
Séverus regarda droit devant lui en arborant une expression figée. Il lui fallut bien quinze secondes avant de pouvoir parler.  
  
- Qu... quoi ?  
- Bah oui, si tu ne veux plus d'enfants, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, ça ne sert à rien.  
  
Allez expliquer à une gamine de onze ans la raison pourquoi son père passe la plupart de son temps sur sa mère toutes les nuits si ce n'est pas pour procréer !  
  
- Tu verras ça quand tu seras plus grande. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois terminer ça ce soir pour que cela fonctionne.  
- T'es vraiment pas drôle. Pour une fois que je réussis à parler de quelque chose d'autre que l'école avec toi !  
- Ce n'est pas une conversation pour une petite fille !  
- Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je suis une jeune fille maintenant ! Lui dit Isolde d'un air fier.  
  
Séverus se tourna vers sa fille et la dévisagea. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus tout à fait ce visage enfantin qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle grandissait si vite. Trop vite. D'ici quelques années, elle deviendrait aussi belle que sa mère si ce n'est plus et cela l'effrayait. Il prenait conscience que bientôt ses deux aînés n'auraient plus besoin de lui et qu'ils se débrouilleraient tous seuls. Quoique d'un autre côté, ça a ses avantages... Non, pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait de voir ses enfants grandir et s'éloigner un peu plus de lui à chaque fois.  
  
- Très bien, tu veux savoir ?  
- Oui...  
- Et bien c'est pour... c'est pour...   
  
Voilà qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots pour lui parler. Il n'était pas spécialiste pour ce genre de conversations aussi !  
  
- Pour ? Attendait Isolde.  
- Pour prouver qu'on s'aime toujours.  
- Drôle de façon de le montrer ! Pourquoi tu ne lui offres pas des chocolats ?  
- Offrir des chocolats ? Et où je gagne en plaisir moi ? Se dit Séverus.  
  
Il était vraiment étonné que sa fille lui pose des questions sur ce thème. Il avait au moins la notion du plaisir entre un homme et une femme à son âge pour l'avoir du moins étudié. (oui, ils étudient des drôles de matières en primaire sorcière ! lol) .  
  
- Est-ce que tu te paies ma tête ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que à onze ans, il me semble que l'on n'est pas totalement ignorant des choses de l'amour et de ce qui concerne le plaisir !  
- Ouais... Murmura Isolde en sautant presque de joie.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non rien...  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu te joues de moi jeune fille !  
- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je voulais juste savoir pour quelle raison tu es tout le temps comme ça avec maman ! Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que l'homme et la femme couchent ensemble pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, c'est pas écrit qu'ils doivent le faire tous les soirs pour... rien !  
- On ne le fait pas pour rien ! Et maintenant ça suffit ! Si tu as des questions du genre à poser, va voir ta mère, elle est plus avancée que moi pour te répondre ! Et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop jeune pour te poser ces questions ! Tu auras bien le temps de t'en préoccuper (et le plus tard sera le mieux).  
- Bon, d'accord. Je te laisse à ton chaudron. Une dernière question.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment ça s'appelle quand une fille ou un garçon crie pendant qu'ils font l'amour ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, Séverus vira au rouge brique et prit sa fille par le bras avant de la mettre dehors.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais tu as intérêt à changer ma fille ! Lui dit-il avant de fermer derrière lui.   
- M'en fiche, j'ai gagné !  
  
Entendit-il au travers de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et rouvrit. Il vit Isolde s'éloigner, bientôt rattrapée par son frère en riant.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-il.   
  
Mais ils étaient déjà loin et il ne les vit plus au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore fait ? Lança-t-il en allant éteindre le feu sous le chaudron.   
  
Il rangea ses affaires et sursauta quand il sentit les mains de sa femme se poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il était de dos. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Séverus se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Ah ! Tu tombes bien !  
- Vraiment ? Lui dit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
- Oui. Figure-toi que ta fille sort à l'instant de mon bureau après m'avoir posé tout un tas de questions pour le moins... étranges. Et je trouve qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour me les poser ou se les poser d'ailleurs !  
- Comment ? Quelles questions ?  
- Des questions comme pourquoi est-ce que l'on faisait encore l'amour si on ne veut plus avoir d'enfants et comment cela s'appelle quand un homme ou une femme crie pendant l'amour... Non mais je te jures, elle m'inquiète !   
  
Julia ne disait rien mais l'écoutait en exorbitant les yeux.   
  
- Tu pourrais lui parler ? Tu es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de conversations. A son âge, je savais au moins ce qu'était la notion de plaisir mais là, elle pose littéralement la question ! Va lui dire que je passe toutes mes nuits sur toi uniquement pour monter au septième ciel !  
- Il fallait lui dire comme ça, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre... comme ça elle aurait gagné encore plus de bonbons... Lui dit Julia qui réprimait un fou rire.  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Séverus en la regardant avec perplexité.  
- Nos enfants... ont fait... un pari sur le... fait que... tu dirais certains mots... du langage de l'amour... Un des deux devait... t'interroger pour.... t'en faire dire... un maximum et... tu es tombé.... dans le panneau !  
  
Cette fois, Julia éclata de rire, surtout devant l'air ahuri qu'il prenait.  
  
- Quoi ? C'était un pari ? Où est-ce qu'ils ont été pêcher cette idée stupide ?   
- Mais c'était pour s'amuser avec leurs amis !   
- Avec les Weasleys ? Ils m'ont ridiculisé devant les Weasleys ? Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Lui dit-il en commençant à avancer.   
- Non, attend ! Reprit Julia en le rattrapant par la main.   
- Et tu étais au courant et tu ne leur a rien dit !  
- Je viens juste de surprendre leur conversation ! Ils ont de l'imagination ces enfants ! Jamais je n'aurais fais ça à leur âge ! Remarque, je ne peux pas dire que mes parents étaient aussi "amoureux" que nous le sommes !  
- Tu te rends compte de l'embarras dans lequel je me suis mis pour détourner ses questions ? Je savais qu'elle se payait ma tête. Ils vont m'entendre !  
- Laisse-les !C'est de leur âge de se poser des questions !   
- Des questions de ce genre, je suis désolé mais je ne trouve pas vraiment que ça leur soit approprié ! Isolde est peut-être plus avancée que Dorian mais ils ne restent pas moins des enfants !   
- Des enfants qui sont différents de leur papa... N'oublie pas que tu as été un solitaire pendant longtemps et que tu ne connaissais pas grand chose à l'amour...   
- Merci de me le rappeler, je t'assures que ça me fait plaisir ! Lui dit-il sur un ton glacial avant d'aller vers son chaudron.  
  
Julia s'approcha derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son dos en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Et je t'ai déjà dit il y a longtemps que cette attente t'avais été bénéfique... Et moi je ne veux pas savoir si tu étais un solitaire, un idiot ou une terreur avant de me connaître, je n'aime que l'homme qui est mon mari et le père de mes enfants. Peu importe qu'il soit froid parfois car il sait me parler avec douceur et passion quand nous sommes ensemble et je ne m'étonne pas que ses enfants viennent le voir pour lui poser des questions dans un domaine où il excelle en la matière !  
  
Séverus ne dit rien et Julia pouvait l'entendre respirer. Elle caressa ses bras et se releva.  
  
- J'aimerais que tout recommence comme au début... Dit-il, toujours tourné vers son chaudron.  
- Comment ça au début ?  
- Quand on s'est connu et que tu étais mon élève... la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour... quand je t'ai emmené avec moi dans la montagne...   
- Quand les enfants n'étaient pas encore nés et que cela prouvait que la vie ne s'écoulait pas aussi vite que maintenant ? Termina Julia pour lui.  
  
Elle le fit se tourner et le regarda. Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux brillants et cela la fit sourire.  
  
- Notre vie ne passe pas aussi vite que ça. Regarde, notre quatrième enfant n'est même pas encore arrivé et Ilyas en est encore aux questions enfantines. Quand à Isolde et Dorian, bien sûr qu'ils ont grandi, c'est inévitable, mais ils restent tes enfants, nos enfants. Ils ne te repousseraient pas si tu venais les bercer quand ils font un cauchemar. N'es-tu pas heureux de voir comment ils sont aujourd'hui ? Plein de vie, drôles, curieux... Toi qui n'appréciait pas les enfants auparavant, vois un peu comment ils ont réussi à te changer ! Tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas si tu revenais en arrière ! Et même si tu trouves que la vie passe vite, je serais toujours à tes côtés et je t'aimerais toujours autant ! Bon, peut-être un peu moins passionné quand je serais avec un déambulateur mais je t'aimerais toujours autant ! Et tes enfants aussi, j'en suis sûre !  
- J'ai aimé chaque seconde passée à tes côtés et je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Mais l'avenir m'effraie.   
- L'avenir t'effraie ? Toi, le terrible professeur Rogue, qui fait trembler les élèves ? TU ne dois pas. Tes enfants construiront leur avenir à leur tour mais ils te garderont toujours dans leur cœur. Tout comme moi.  
  
Julia avança ses lèvres et les posa sur celles de son époux.   
  
- Dites-moi professeur Rogue, est-il trop tard pour me donner une leçon particulière ce soir ? Je crois que j'ai dosé mon aphrodisiaque un peu trop fort l'autre soir sur mon petit ami ! Lui dit Julia d'une toute petite voix de collégienne.   
- Je crois que je pourrais remédier à ce désagrément Miss... Lui dit-il en fermant la porte à clé à l'aide de sa baguette.   
  
(Bon on passe la scène, je pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe !)   
  
  
Ils étaient en train de se rhabiller quand ils entendirent des pleurs et des cris provenant du couloir.   
- C'est Ilyas ! Lança Julia en commençant à paniquer.  
  
Séverus se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit celle-ci juste quand Ilyas arrivait devant, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues et gémissant fortement. Séverus le prit dans ses bras et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.  
  
- Ilyas, est-ce que ça va ?  
- Il voulait me manger...Gémit Ilyas.  
- Quoi ? Qui voulait te manger ? Lui demanda Julia en s'approchant de son fils qui tendit les bras vers elle.  
- Peeves !   
- Quoi ? Le fantôme ?  
- Oui il m'a dit qu'il allait me transformer en brochette et qu'il allait me faire cuire !   
  
Séverus et Julia se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.   
  
- C'est pas drôle ! Lança Ilyas en s'énervant.  
- Peeves ne va pas te manger ! Il aime bien faire des blagues, c'est tout ! Le rassura sa mère.  
- Mais il avait des fourchettes dans les mains !   
- Bon, on va rentrer à la maison et on va aller dire à ce méchant Peeves de ne pas t'embêter, tu es d'accord ? Lui dit Julia en le reposant sur le sol.  
  
Ilyas lui donna la main en acquiesçant et ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau. En voyant Séverus arriver, Peeves commença paniquer. Surtout que le Barron Sanglant n'apprécierait pas cette farce sur le fils du directeur des Serpentards.  
  
- Si jamais tu refais un coup de ce genre Peeves, je te jures que je demande au Baron Sanglant de t'étriper ! Lança Séverus.  
- Les Rogues sont bien des idiots ! Ils ne prennent aucune blague à la légère ! Bougonna Peeves en s'éloignant, renversant au passage un vase avec son pied.   
- J'l'aime pas Peeves ! Lança Ilyas en donnant la main à son père cette fois alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.   
- Maman ! Maman !  
  
Julia et Séverus se retournèrent et virent Dorian et Isolde arriver, complètement débraillés et les cheveux en bataille, tous essoufflés.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Leur demanda Julia.  
- A quel âge tu as rencontré papa ?  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos questions ! Lança Séverus.  
- Mais non, on veut juste savoir ! Dis-nous !  
- Et bien j'avais 20 ans pourquoi ?  
- Vingt... Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore à l'école à 20 ans ?  
- Parce que je voulais juste passer mon examen et que j'avais eu des cours particuliers chez moi auparavant. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?  
- En fait tu en savais des choses... Lança Dorian plus à se sœur qu'à sa mère.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Julia.  
- Non rien... Bon, on a ce qu'on voulait, merci !   
  
Dorian et Isolde repartirent en sens inverse et Julia et Séverus les entendirent hurler –certainement aux Weasleys :  
  
- Elle était pas mineure ! Vous nous devez six Chocogrenouilles !   
  
Séverus regarda sa femme et partit rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux enfants. Quand ils le virent arriver, l'air peu ravi, les Weasleys détallèrent et les jumeaux regardèrent leur père avec appréhension. Il les amena dans un coin et se posta devant eux.  
  
- Vous avez l'intention de dire encore beaucoup de choses sur votre mère et moi à tout le collège ?  
- Mais on ne fait que parier...  
- Tu veux que je parie avec toi combien de retenues tu peux effectuer dans mon bureau pour nettoyer tous les bocaux ? Vous vous conduisez vraiment comme les pires enfants que je n'ai jamais vu ! Vous n'avez pas à dire à qui que ce soit de renseignements sur vos parents, est-ce clair ?  
- Mais on voulait juste...  
- Est-ce clair ?  
- Oui papa.  
- Isolde ?  
- Oui papa...  
- Et vous êtes privés de bonbons jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Parier sur le dos de vos parents, on aura tout vu ! Retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous colle en retenue !  
  
Dorian et Isolde s'éclipsèrent en boudant et Séverus retourna chez lui, Ilyas et Julia ayant déjà avancé.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quels genres de jeux ont nos enfants, tu peux me le dire ? Lança-t-il à Julia alors que celle-ci donnait son repas à Ilyas.  
- Les mentalités changent...  
- Désolé, mais moi je ne suis pas très heureux de savoir que mes enfants s'intéressent de trop près à un sujet qui les dépassent encore !  
- Je te signale que sur ce sujet, Dorian a l'air de s'y intéresser de très près... Lui dit Julia en versant de l'eau dans le verre de son fils.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'il était en train de "draguer" une de ses camarades quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure ?  
- Dorian ? Mais il est trop jeune !   
- Moi je peux t'assurer le contraire ! J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de filles ne sont pas indifférentes à son charme... Tu sais qu'il est beaucoup moins réservé que sa sœur. Je ne m'étonnerais pas s'il sortait avec une fille avant la fin de l'année !  
  
Séverus la regardait avec consternation.  
  
- J'en ai assez entendu. D'abord Isolde, ensuite Dorian, et après, qu'est-ce que ça sera, Ilyas qui va m'en parler ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire moi ? Demanda Ilyas qui rechignait à manger ses pâtes en en versant les trois-quarts à côté de son assiette et qui écoutait la conversation.  
- Rien... Rien du tout. Lui répondit son père.   
- J'ai plus faim. Lança le petit garçon en repoussant son assiette.  
- Tu n'as rien mangé mon chéri. Lui dit Julia en venant s'asseoir en face de lui à la table de la cuisine.  
- J'ai plus faim... Je peux avoir un yaourt ? (typique des enfants qui n'ont plus faim ! lol)  
- Tu manges ton assiette ! Lui lança son père qui ne cédait à aucun de ses caprices (à vérifier ! )  
- Mais c'est pas bon !   
  
Julia écarquilla les sourcils et goûta le plat.  
  
- Mais si c'est très bon. Tu aimes ça d'habitude !  
- Bah j'aime plus.   
- Oui et bien on se fiche de savoir si tu aimes ça ou pas alors tu manges ! Lui lança son père en lui rendant l'assiette.  
- Mais j'ai mal au ventre !  
- Arrête avec tes comédies et mange !  
- Je vais vomir...  
- Ilyas...   
- Maman, j'ai mal à la tête...  
  
Julia fronça les sourcils et tâta le front de son fils.   
  
- Séverus, il est chaud. Où est-ce que tu as mal mon poussin ?  
- Je suis pas un poussin ! S'énerva Ilyas.  
- Bon, où as-tu mal ?  
- Au ventre. Je veux aller aux toilettes... Lui dit Ilyas en descendant de sa chaise.  
  
Julia emmena Ilyas dans la salle de bain et s'occupa de lui tendis que Séverus se rendait dans le salon.   
  
- Ca va ? Entendit-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Ilyas sortit, l'air patraque et déshabillé.  
  
- Séverus, tu peux le mettre en pyjama ?  
  
Ilyas avait vite blanchi et ses yeux brillaient, signe de la fièvre qui l'habitait. Séverus le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre, sentant la tête de son fils se caler contre son cou. Il passa la main dans son dos et remonta celle-ci sur sa nuque pour lui soutenir la tête.  
  
  
- J'ai mal... Gémit Ilyas.  
- Où as-tu mal ? Lui demanda Séverus, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.  
- A la tête...   
  
Séverus l'assit sur le lit et l'habilla pour la nuit. Julia arriva et lui apporta une fiole avec un gobelet, qui lui ferait passer la douleur.  
  
- Tiens mon chéri. Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. Lui dit Julia en lui donnant le verre.   
  
Séverus aida Ilyas a vider le verre et le coucha.  
  
- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Ilyas hocha doucement la tête en mettant son pouce dans la bouche.  
  
- Je vais rester à côté de lui cette nuit... Lança Séverus à Julia.  
- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse plutôt ?  
- Non, tu as besoin de sommeil. Je t'ai dit que je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Très bien. Mais viens manger avant...  
  
Séverus se leva, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'Ilyas s'endormait paisiblement et alla prendre son dîner avec son épouse avant de venir s'allonger aux côtés de son fils et de le caler contre lui. Vers onze heures, Ilyas se mit à pleurer sans raison et à gesticuler.  
  
- Ilyas... Ilyas... Où as-tu mal ? Dis-moi où tu as mal...  
- A la tête... Aïe ! Lança-t-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque.  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Ilyas et la lui souleva pour voir son cou.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
La marque que portait Ilyas –l'œil du savoir- se mettait à remuer sur la peau, des couleurs apparaissant tout autour de celui-ci et tournant autour du symbole. La marque était brûlante et semblait battre comme... les battements d'un cœur.  
  
- Ilyas... est-ce que tu as mal dans le cou ?  
- J'ai mal partout... Lui dit Ilyas en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Il se mit soudainement à crier et à pleurer en se mettant en position fœtale. Séverus se plaça à ses côtés et tenta de le calmer.   
  
- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Julia en accourant dans la chambre.  
- Je n'en sais rien... mais sa marque le brûle.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour le prendre contre elle.  
- Je vais tâcher d'aller trouver cette sorcière pour lui demander ce qu'il a. Essaye de le calmer et prends la potion pour la nuit sans songe.  
- Mais c'est trop fort pour lui.  
- Il n'y a que ça qui le calmera. Je fais aussi vite que je le peux.  
  
Séverus sortit rapidement de l'appartement et transplana jusque dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour se diriger vers la boutique des trois sorcières. Il frappa lourdement contre la porte en criant.  
  
- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez bon sang ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !  
  
Il frappa pendant au moins deux minutes jusqu'à ce que de la lumière se fasse à l'intérieur. La femme qu'il avait vue en premier vint lui ouvrir, vêtue de sa robe de chambre.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il monsieur ?  
- Mon fils... sa marque le brûle et le rend malade...  
- Quoi ?   
- Où est votre sœur... celle qui m'a parlé l'autre fois ?  
- Elle ne peut pas vous parler, elle se prépare pour la cérémonie... elle est en transe !  
- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Mon fils se tord de douleur, je ne vais pas le laisser souffrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui faire pour que ça s'arrête ?  
- Venez, Ervina pourra peut-être vous renseigner.   
  
Séverus entra dans la boutique et attendit que la sorcière s'éloigne pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de son autre sœur, l'antipathique.  
  
- Votre fils se fait dépasser par le pouvoir ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut empêcher le Krwi de rester là où il est !  
- Ce Krwi comme vous dites a dit à mon fils de venir ici l'autre fois, alors je ne pense pas que votre Krwi veuille rester dans son corps ! Et pour l'instant mon fils souffre. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! Lui hurla Séverus.  
- Vous ne pouvez rien faire. A la pleine lune Krwi sera là et votre fils ne sera plus !   
- La ferme vieille folle ! Lui dit Séverus en l'agrippant par le col de sa robe de chambre.  
- Monsieur, non ! Arrêtez ! Elle n'a plus toute sa tête, ce n'est pas sa faute !  
- Que dois-je faire pour que la douleur s'arrête ? Lui dit-il de sa voix caverneuse.   
- Il me semble... Il me semble que Ludmina nous a laissé une note avant de se mettre en transe... Oui.. Attendez, je vais voir. Lui dit Gérina.   
  
L'autre sœur restait à ses côtés, gémissant et murmurant des paroles incompréhensible. Pas de toute, elle était vraiment folle à lier. Gérina revint quelques minutes plus tard, un flacon dans les mains.  
  
- Voilà, Ludmina a laissé une note, elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir qu'au premier quartier de lune, comme c'est le cas ce soir, votre fils risquait de ressentir des troubles qui lui laisseraient des séquelles s'il ne prenait pas cette fiole. Donnez-lui une cuillère en rentrant et une autre demain et ainsi de suite tous les soirs jusqu'à la pleine lune, avant de venir nous retrouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera vite sortit d'affaires. Nous avons réussi à regrouper plusieurs de nos membres. Par contre, le lieu du rendez-vous a changé. L'un de nos nobles membres a souhaité que l'on fasse la cérémonie chez lui.  
- Et où devrais-je me rendre avec mon fils ?  
- Au Manoir Malefoy.  
  
Séverus regarda longuement la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Malefoy ? Il y a un Malefoy dans votre communauté ?  
- Oui, le séduisant jeune homme, Drago, nous a rejoint le jour où l'esprit du Krwi est entré dans le corps de votre fils, pour son initiation.  
- Malefoy fait partie de la société de l'œil du savoir ? Je ne peux pas le croire.  
- Et bien pourtant, il est bien des nôtres ! Il est avide de savoir son avenir tout comme nous autres. Mais vous feriez mieux de repartir, votre enfant à besoin de cette potion avant minuit. Venez à onze heures le soir de la pleine lune avec la potion de Vireilz comme Ludmina vous l'a dit lors de votre rencontre dans le monde de méditation, et laissez-nous votre fils. Il vaut mieux le laisser combattre l'esprit seul, vous risqueriez de faire rater le processus.   
- Comment ça combattre ? Ilyas ne va pas se battre, il est bien trop petit ! C'est un enfant !  
- Oh, ce n'est pas un combat physique mais psychique. Dites-lui avant de venir qu'il doit faire en sorte de ne plus vouloir de Krwi en lui et qu'il devra tout faire pour le laisser s'en aller. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à le faire sortir, si Krwi lui a dit le chemin qui vous a mené jusqu'à nous, c'est qu'il ne veut pas se l'approprier... Partez maintenant.   
  
Séverus ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire. La sorcière le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et referma derrière lui, le sorcier entendant les cris plaintifs de la vieille sorcière résonner dans la boutique, réclamant l'Elu pour qu'il se sacrifie. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'éloigna dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour rentrer chez lui. Arrivé à son appartement, il n'entendit plus les cris d'Ilyas depuis la chambre, ni Julia qui essayait de le calmer. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre et trouva Julia, son fils dans les bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle semblait le bercer en chantonnant une berceuse, mais en voyant le bras pâle de son fils qui pendait le long de son frêle corps, Séverus comprit que la situation était pire que ça. Il s'accroupie aux côtés de son épouse et lui prit Ilyas de force dans les bras. Mais Julia s'accrochait à son fils, comme si on lui enlevait le dernier espoir de l'avoir encore dans ses bras.  
  
- Julia, lâche-le ! Lui dit Séverus en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.  
- Non ! Laisse-moi mon petit garçon ! Il est partit, je veux le garder avec moi... Lança Julia en pleurant continuellement.  
- Il n'est pas mort ! Il faut lui donner la potion ! Vite !   
  
Rien qu'en entendant le terrible mot, Julia redoubla en pleurs et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Séverus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant minuit.  
  
- Bon sang Julia, il faut qu'il la boive avant minuit ! Il n'est pas mort ! Lui dit Séverus en forçant sur les bras de sa femme pour lui arracher le corps pratiquement inerte de son fils.  
  
Il l'assit entre ses bras et lui tint la tête. Il déboucha la fiole avec ses dents et porta le goulot de celle-ci jusqu'aux lèvres de l'enfant. Les lèvres bleues et froides...  
  
- Allez, il faut que tu la boives... allez... je sais que tu m'entends... reviens avec nous... allez... Ilyas.... Débita Séverus en faisant couler la potion dans la bouche du garçon, essayant de doser pour une cuillère.  
  
Julia était effondrée sur le sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en agrippant les jambes de son fils.  
  
- Ils m'ont prit mon bébé...  
- Il est vivant Julia ! S'énerva Séverus en la regardant.   
  
Il reporta son regard sur Ilyas qui ne réagissait toujours pas et s'inquiéta. Coup d'œil à sa montre : Plus que trois minutes avant minuit – à mois que sa montre ne retarde...   
  
- Non ! Ilyas, je sais que tu m'entends, reviens, allez... je sais que tu m'entends... Reviens avec nous ! Ne le laisse pas t'emmener ! Reviens vers nous...  
  
Cela fit redoubler les pleurs de Julia et Séverus ne pouvait pas s'avouer plus fier que sa femme. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues qui étaient longtemps restées sèches –la dernière fois il s'était retenu- mais cette fois-ci, il ne put les refouler. La vie s'échappait du corps de son fils lentement alors qu'il aurait dû vivre.   
  
- Je t'en prie... reviens...   
  
Ne voyant toujours pas son fils réagir, Séverus le secoua par les épaules, la douleur et la rage prenant le dessus.  
  
- Ilyas ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !   
- Ca ne sert à rien Séverus... Lui dit Julia en s'accrochant à son cou.   
- Il n'est pas mort, tu m'entends ? Il ne PEUT PAS mourir ! Lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle, aussi effondré que sa femme. Ilyas... tu dois revenir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... Je te promets que je serais plus souvent là... je t'en prie... Reviens ! Je t'aime...  
  
Séverus se pencha sur le corps de son fils et sanglota contre lui en le berçant tout comme venait de le faire sa femme.  
  
- a...a...  
  
Séverus releva la tête et observa le visage blafard d'Ilyas.  
  
- Ilyas...   
  
Il les voyaient. Elles bougeaient, il en était sûr. Les lèvres d'Ilyas remuaient.   
  
- Oui, c'est ça, reviens vers moi. Je suis là...  
- Apa...  
  
Séverus se mit à pleurer –de joie cette fois- et caressa le visage de son fils en portant le regard vers Julia. Celle-ci n'en croyait absolument pas ses yeux et ne savait trop si elle devait sauter de joie ou encore attendre qu'il soit complètement revenu à lui.  
  
- Maman...  
- Je suis là mon trésor... Lui dit Julia en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en l'embrassant.  
  
Ilyas ouvrit les yeux lentement en les clignant et resta avec un regard vague pendant un instant, le temps que ses sens se réhabituent à l'environnement qui l'entourait.   
  
- C'est bien Ilyas. Retrouve tes esprits... Fais-le doucement...   
- Papa...   
- Oui je suis là. Tu es revenus avec nous, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- J'ai fais un rêve tu sais ? Lui dit Ilyas, la voix enrouée et basse.  
- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Lui dit Séverus, essayant de le ramener à la vie complètement.  
- J'ai rêvé que je volais et que je nous voyais devant de l'eau avec Thaïs.  
- Qui est Thaïs ?  
- Ma petite sœur... Tu crois qu'on pourra l'emmener voir les licornes comme dans mon rêve ?  
- Je te promets qu'on ira les voir... Lui dit Séverus qui n'en revenait toujours pas de l'entendre parler dans ses bras.  
  
Ilyas voulut se rasseoir, son visage ayant récupéré des couleurs, et Séverus l'aida en lui maintenant le dos.  
  
Julia prit son fils dans ses bras en pleurant encore plus fortement et en le serrant contre elle.   
  
- Tu m'as fait si peur mon trésor...   
  
Séverus regarda la marque qui était sur le cou d'Ilyas. Celle-ci était redevenue comme auparavant et les couleurs avaient disparu. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure sombre de son fils qui se retourna pour lui faire un sourire –tout de même un peu crispé de par la fatigue et ce qu'il venait d'endurer- et Séverus s'approcha de lui alors qu'Ilyas se calait contre lui.  
  
- Il est revenu... Continua Julia en posant sa main sur sa bouche.  
  
Séverus ne lui répondit pas. Il appréciait bien trop l'instant de serrer son fils bien vivant dans ses bras. Comment il était revenu jusqu'à eux, il ne s'en souciait pas –bien qu'il sache que la potion y soit pour grand chose dedans- et il préféra poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de son fils pour aller le recoucher avec lui dans le lit qu'il occupait avec sa femme, tous deux ne se lassant pas de le contempler en train de dormir.  
  
  
  
Rigolez pas, j'ai les larmes aux yeux ! J'ai même eu la chair de poule ! Brrrr... Hou la vache ! Je l'avais pas prévu aussi mélodramaticomachin ce chapitre là ! Pffffou ! Une bouffée d'air vite !


	39. Crunchy

**Chapitre 39 : Crunchy**

Allez on passe des larmes au rire (je sais pas si ça se dit !). J'ai imaginé ce chapitre en regardant une émission et je crois que ça va encore bien délirer ! (bah oui je vais pas partir dans le mélodramachin encore ! )  
  
  
  
- Papa... Papa !  
  
Séverus ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Ilyas posé au dessus de lui. Il lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se remémorant difficilement les évènements de la veille, et trop heureux de le voir ici avec lui ce matin.  
  
- Papa...   
- Oui ?  
- J'ai faim...  
  
Séverus émit un petit rire devant son air déterminé et aussi du fait que le ventre du petit garçon se plaignit également. Séverus releva la tête et vit que Julia dormait encore paisiblement.  
  
- Viens, ne réveillons pas maman. Je vais te donner ton petit déjeuner.  
  
Séverus s'assit et se leva, prit Ilyas dans ses bras et se rendit dans la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner.  
  
- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourra aller se promener aujourd'hui ? Tu travailles pas hein ?  
- Non je ne travaille pas. Mais on ira se promener si tu veux. Où veux-tu aller ?   
- Là où ils vendent tes trucs bizarres !  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu vas donner les cours à ma place si ça continue !   
- Oh, est-ce qu'on pourrait acheter un chien ?  
- Non, pas de chien, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Mais moi j'ai pas d'animal !  
- Ton frère et ra sœur non plus...  
- Bah justement, on pourrait leur en acheter un aussi !   
- Un chien ?   
- Bah non, un rat ou un crapaud ! Moi j'aimerai bien un serpent !   
- Un serpent, rien que ça !   
- Bah toi t'es le chef des serpents, alors moi j'en veux un !   
  
Séverus se mit à rire et s'assit à côté de lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils continuèrent de parler des animaux qu'Ilyas souhaiterait avoir et Julia fit son apparition, encore un peu fatiguée par la nuit passée mais ravie de voir son fils et son mari de si bonne humeur dans la cuisine.   
  
- Bonjour mon chéri... Dit-elle à son fils en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.  
- Bonjour maman, tu sais quoi ? Papa va m'acheter un chien !  
- Ilyas, je t'ai dit pas de chien !  
  
Julia regarda Séverus en le questionnant du regard et il se contenta de sourire. Elle s'approcha de son époux et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
  
- Alors un caméléon... comme ça il pourra se cacher en changeant de couleur !   
- On te prendra un petit animal, d'accord ?  
- Bah un petit chien alors ! Un tout petit !  
- Non. Lui dit Séverus, s'imaginant déjà en train de promener une sorte de Chihuahua (tututututu chihuahua, tututututu chihuahua ! mdr) ou pire de Pékinois (prénommé Pansy !) en laisse.  
- Bon alors une tortue !  
- Nous verrons ça quand nous serons là-bas.  
- Est-ce qu'Isolde et Dorian vont venir ?   
- J'irais leur demander tout à l'heure.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ?   
- Oui...  
- Ouais !   
  
Ilyas se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner et sortit de table pour aller jouer. Séverus et Julia n'en revenaient pas qu'hier encore il ait été à deux doigts de mourir et qu'aujourd'hui il allait aussi bien que d'habitude, ne posant pas de question sur ce qui lui était arrivé (ou bien, l'ignorait-il).  
  
- J'ai vraiment eu la frayeur de ma vie hier soir, lui dit Julia.  
- Et moi donc. Il faudra lui donner la potion tous les soirs maintenant jusqu'à la pleine lune où je dois l'amener à la Communauté... et tu vas être étonnée mais le lieu du rendez-vous a changé. Tu ne devineras jamais où je dois aller.  
- Pas dans un autre pays j'espère ?  
- Non. Juste au manoir Malefoy...  
- Celui de Drago ? Pourquoi ?  
- Drago fait partie de la communauté.  
- Non, lui ? Faire partie d'une organisation de ce genre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, connaître son avenir ?  
- Apparemment oui. C'est ce que m'a dit la sorcière hier soir.   
- J'espère qu'il va pouvoir nous aider aussi... Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement et en se levant.  
- Oui... Lui dit Séverus d'un air pensif.  
  
Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus revu Drago depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Le jeune Serpentard s'était replié sur lui-même, son père s'étant fait embrasser par un Détraqueur, sa mère avait sombré dans la démence (quelle famille ! lol) et était enfermée à Ste Mangouste. Drago était le seul héritier et restait cloîtré chez lui. Apparemment pas tout le temps enfermé puisqu'il avait rejoint cette communauté de l'œil du savoir. Séverus avait entendu parlé que son ancien élève se serait tourné vers l'écriture, mais rien n'était prouvé. En tout cas, revoir surgir son élève qui était qui plus est, amoureux de sa femme actuelle, n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand Ilyas sauta sur lui et monta sur ses genoux.  
  
- On y va ?   
- Mais... comment est-ce que tu es habillé ?   
- Bah j'ai mis mes affaires !  
- Avec ton pantalon à l'envers et ton pull aussi ? Sans parler de tes chaussures qui ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes et au mauvais pied ! S'amusa Séverus.  
  
Julia se mit à rire en voyant l'accoutrement de son fils et Séverus emmena son fils dans la chambre où il l'habilla lui-même, faisant coordonner les vêtements.   
  
- Tu attends. Je vais prendre ma douche, d'accord ?  
- Je peux venir ?  
- Ilyas. Je vais me laver, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner !   
- Oh ! Râla le petit garçon.  
  
Séverus alla dans la salle de bain où Julia prenait déjà sa douche et sourit en voyant sa femme en train de se savonner.  
  
- Tu me rejoins ? Lui dit-elle à travers la paroi de verre qui les séparaient.  
- Une seconde.  
  
Séverus sortit et regarda Ilyas qui avait ramené tous ses jouets au milieu du salon, attendant son père. Quand il le vit, Ilyas l'appela.  
  
- T'as fini ? On y va ?   
- Heu pas encore. Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu es sage, d'accord ?  
- Oui oui... Mais dépêche-toi, moi je veux aller me promener !   
- Oui ! Je vais faire vite... si ta mère est d'accord... Dit-il plus à lui-même vers la fin.  
  
Il retourna dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il regarda à travers la porte de la couche où Julia était en train de se rincer. Il se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il enlaça Julia par l'arrière et embrassa sa peau humide dans le cou, tout en descendant ses mains sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Julia se tourna vivement et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche en l'embrassant violemment. Séverus, surpris au début, l'enlaça contre lui en lui rendant son baiser avec la même vigueur. Julia se frotta à lui, ce qui le fit redoubler de désir. Julia passa de ses lèvres à son cou, l'embrassant avidement, exerçant des sucions avec ses lèvres, léchant la peau à présent mouillée de son époux. Elle remonta ensuite vers les lèvres tout en laissant sa main descendre le long du torse, puis du ventre et enfin jusqu'au bas-ventre de Séverus où elle trouva le point sensible de ce dernier qu'elle prit entre sa main. Elle continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il gémissait sous ses caresses, l'enlaçant plus fortement. Elle l'attira à elle en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers et se colla contre le mur d'en face. Séverus prit le relais et empoigna sa jambe pour la mettre contre sa hanche. Il poussa en elle et se mit à onduler du bassin, sentant les doigts de Julia s'accrocher à son dos, pinçant ses lèvres et fermant les yeux. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant ses mouvements longs qui s'accélérèrent vers la fin, ce qui le fit presser la peau de la cuisse de Julia quand il atteint l'orgasme qui le tiraillait. Julia s'agrippa à lui en plantant ses ongles dans son dos et gémit de plaisir. Séverus calma ses gestes et baissa la tête contre son cou en soufflant, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses cheveux. Julia passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari et l'embrassa sur le cuir chevelu pour descendre jusqu'à son font, sa joue et ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se mettre à se laver mutuellement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre le salon et Ilyas qui était en train de... parler tout seul.   
  
- Ilyas ? Demanda Séverus en s'approchant.  
  
Aussitôt, le petit garçon se mit à remuer et à faire des gestes rapides, comme s'il demandait à quelqu'un de partir. Séverus eut pendant une fraction de secondes la vision d'une queue rayée grise et blanche qui s'enfuyait vers l'arrière du salon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... Ilyas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené à la maison ? Demanda Séverus en s'approchant de son fils.  
  
Le petit garçon se leva et regarda le sol en mettant ses mains derrière son dos et en gardant ses yeux baissés.  
  
- Alors ?  
- Bah... c'est Crunchy...  
- Crunchy ? Qui est Crunchy ?  
- Bah c'est mon ratchien !  
- Ton ratchien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?   
  
Ils entendirent ensuite un cri provenant de la chambre et où Julia finissait de se préparer. Séverus accourut et trouva Julia en train de monter sur le lit, paniquée.  
  
- Julia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il y a un... un... Là ! Séverus ! Il est là ! Lui dit Julia en pointant le doigt vers la commode.  
  
Séverus tourna la tête et vit la même queue qui essayait de rentrer sous le meuble. Il s'approcha et se baissa.  
  
- Fais attention, ça mord ces bêtes là ! Lui dit Julia.   
  
Séverus passa sa main sous la commode et recula en rageant après avoir senti une morsure.   
  
- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lança-t-il en secouant sa main mordue.  
- Mais c'est mon ratchien ! Lança Ilyas qui s'avançait vers lui.  
  
Il se baissa devant la commode et Séverus voulut le faire reculer mais au même moment sortit de sa cachette un...  
  
- Un raton laveur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? Ilyas, pose-le tout de suite, c'est dangereux !  
- Mais non , Crounchy il est très gentil !   
- Ilyas, ne me dit pas que tu joues avec ça ! Lui dit Julia qui était descendue du lit et s'approchait doucement.  
- Bah si il vient me voir des fois, alors je lui donne à manger !  
- Donne-le moi... Lui dit Séverus en tendant la main.  
- Mais papa, il est pas méchant, il joue avec moi LUI !  
  
Séverus écarquilla les sourcils devant ce dernier mot.   
  
- Ilyas, je vais jouer avec toi mais donne-moi cet animal ! Il doit retourner dehors ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment il est arrivé ici, en Angleterre et dans une école de sorcellerie qui plus est !  
- Mais il avait mal à la patte alors je l'ai soigné ! Et puis il est revenu !  
- Depuis quand connais-tu cet animal ?  
- Depuis que j'ai été me promener...  
- Ca ne m'aide pas...  
- Séverus, on se fiche depuis quand il l'a ! Débarrasse-moi de cette chose !  
- NON ! Moi je veux le garder ! Je veux plus de chien, je veux Crounchy !   
- Il en est hors de question ! Les ratons laveurs mordent, il te mordra un jour ou l'autre. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie !  
- Mais il est gentil regarde ! Lui montra Ilyas en le caressant.  
- Ilyas... Nous t'achèterons une souris, un crapaud, tout ce que tu veux –sauf un chien- mais ce raton laveur doit retourner d'où il vient.  
- Mais il a plus sa maman et son papa ! Il est tout seul ! Tu pourrais l'empêcher de mordre puisque tu dis que ça mord !  
- Ilyas, je t'ai dit non !  
  
Les lèvres d'Ilyas se mirent à trembler et ses yeux de mirent à briller. "Attention, crise de larmes en vue" Pensa Séverus. Et ça ne rata pas. Ilyas se mit à pleurer et à crier.  
  
- Personne ne m'aime ! Pourquoi je peux pas avoir de ratchien ? Moi je veux Crounchy ! Il est gentil ! Il mord pas !  
- Ilyas... Gémit Séverus en secouant la tête.  
- Ecoute mon poussin...  
- JE SUIS PAS UN POUSSIN ! Lança Ilyas en pleurant de plus belle.  
- TU veux faire une comédie ? Très bien. Tu n'auras pas d'animal dans ce cas ! Lui dit Séverus.  
- NON ! C'est Crounchy que je veux ! Il est gentil et il joue avec moi !   
- Je jouerais avec toi !  
- Non, toi tu sais pas jouer ! Crounchy il est plus marrant d'abord et il fait plein de cascades !  
- Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à faire des cascades pour te faire rire tout de même ? Lui dit Séverus, blessé dans son orgueil.   
- Non, parce que toi t'es pas Crounchy !   
- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.  
  
Ilyas cessa de pleurer et le regarda.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?  
- Encore heureux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.   
  
Ilyas le regarda une seconde et se remit à pleurer –sans verser de larmes cette fois- et   
Séverus ne savait que faire. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui fiche une fessée pour sa comédie mais les images de la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit et cela l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.   
  
- Bon très bien ! Tu peux le garder ton animal ! Mais je te préviens que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtises !   
- C'est vrai ? Je peux le garder ? Lui dit Ilyas en souriant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.   
- Séverus... tu rigoles là ? Je ne vais pas avoir cette chose dans ma maison ! Lança Julia en regardant le raton laveur avec horreur.  
  
Séverus lui lança un regard qui signifiait "tu as une meilleure idée ?"  
  
- Quand même, c'est un raton laveur, il va le mordre !  
- Je vais faire ce qu'Ilyas a dit, je vais l'empêcher de mordre les personnes. Donne-moi ton bestiau. Lui dit Séverus.  
  
Ilyas donna Crunchy à son père qui sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Ca va pas lui faire mal hein ?   
- Non... Protecto Humanomorsius ! Prononça-t-il.  
  
Un léger jet argenté entoura le raton laveur et disparut rapidement.  
  
- A y est ? Il est soigné ? Demanda Ilyas.  
- Je ne l'ai pas soigné, je lui ai simplement jeté un sort qui l'empêche de mordre. Et il dormira dehors, tu m'entends ?  
- Mais papa...  
- J'ai dit dehors ! Il peut rester ici avec toi la journée, mais il est hors de question qu'il dorme ici sans surveillance et qu'il détruise tout ! Est-ce clair ?  
- Oui papa... Lui dit Ilyas en baissant la tête.  
- Et voilà qu'on a Crunchy chez nous... Lança Julia d'un ton peu enjoué.  
  
Séverus la regarda et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Papa, on peut l'emmener avec nous se promener ?  
- Non...  
- S'il te plaît !  
- Non. Mais alors pour aller chercher Isolde et Dorian alors ?  
- Ca oui. Mais pas jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.   
  
Julia sortit sans plus lui parler et Séverus sortit pour aller prévenir les jumeaux qu'ils avaient l'intention de sortir, son fils l'accompagnant. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune et Séverus donna le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent plusieurs élèves de Serpentard qui faisaient leurs devoirs ou discutaient. Quand ils virent leur directeur avec son fils et surtout le raton laveur de ce dernier, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Séverus ne s'en préoccupa pas et demanda à un élève où se trouvaient ses enfants.  
  
- Je crois que je les ai vu là-haut. Je vais les chercher...  
  
L'élève partit en direction des dortoirs et Séverus regarda d'un œil attentif son fils qui parlait aux élèves curieux de voir son raton laveur. Le petit garçon semblait ravi qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Peu de temps après, Isolde et Dorian arrivèrent, encore en train de se chamailler, en essayant de passer le premier devant l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant leur père complètement dépareillés. Séverus écarquilla un sourcil de mécontentements et les jumeaux essayèrent de s'arranger du mieux qu'ils le purent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Dorian.  
- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ilyas ? Demanda Isolde en allant vers son petit frère. Dorian ! Viens voir, il a un raton laveur !   
- Un quoi ? Demanda Dorian en s'approchant de son frère à son tour.  
  
Séverus s'approcha d'eux alors qu'Isolde caressait l'animal.  
  
- Il est trop ! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc en me promenant et papa il veut bien que je le garde !  
  
Isolde et Dorian regardèrent leur père avec des yeux à la fois étonnés et à la fois agacés. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'animaux, comme leur petit frère, qui plus est un raton laveur !  
  
- Papa il va nous emmener faire des courses et il va vous acheter un chien !  
- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Demanda Dorian.  
- Tu vas nous acheter un chien ? Lança Isolde en allant vers son père.  
- Non ! Je ne vais pas acheter de chien ! Lança Séverus en les voyant s'emballer un peu trop vite. Ce raton laveur est arrivé au mauvais moment et je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous acheter un chien. Ilyas, je te l'ai pourtant dit ! Pas de chiens chez nous. Et encore moins dans la salle commune des Serpentards.   
- Oh ! Firent, déçus, Isolde et Dorian.  
- Mais nous allons vous acheter un animal aujourd'hui si ça vous dit.   
- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais avoir un rat ?   
- Moi je voudrais bien un chat ! lança Isolde.  
- Nous verrons ça. Nous vous attendons dans le hall dans un quart d'heure.  
- Ouais !   
  
Isolde et Dorian se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir en se poussant une nouvelle fois pour monter le premier et disparurent du champ de vision de Séverus.  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux pas de chien ? Demanda Ilyas.  
- Parce que je n'aime pas les chiens. (et on ne se demandera pas pourquoi) Et de toute façon, un chien a besoin d'espace et qui va devoir le sortir, le nourrir ? Certainement pas vous, alors c'est non ! Bon, viens on retourne voir ta mère et tu vas me déposer ce raton laveur.  
  
  
Un quart d'heures plus tard, Isolde et Dorian arrivèrent, habillés pour sortir, leurs parents et leur petit frère les attendant. Ilyas lâcha la main de sa mère pour courir vers son frère.  
  
- Tu me fais monter sur ton dos ? Lui lança-t-il en s'accrochant à lui.  
- Non ! Arrête Ilyas !  
- Oh !   
  
Isolde avança vers ses parents et embrassa sa mère qui s'enquit rapidement de savoir si tout allait bien. Dorian avait Ilyas collé à ses baskets et il tourna la tête sur le côté.   
  
- Ilyas, monte sur mon dos...   
- Hein ?  
- Allez, monte sur mon dos ! Vite !  
  
Dorian s'abaissa à sa hauteur et Ilyas grimpa sur lui.  
  
- Ouais ! Allez ! On y va ! Lui dit son petit frère en bougeant à la manière d'un cavalier.  
- Oh ! C'est ton petit frère ? Demanda une fille de Serdaigle qui s'approchait de Dorian, suivie par une amie à elle.  
- Oui... Lui répondit Dorian.  
- Il est mignon ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle à Ilyas.  
- Mon papa il m'a dit de pas par...  
- Ilyas, il s'appelle Ilyas... Le coupa Dorian.  
- Eh ! T'as pas le droit de...  
- Alors, Annie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau aujourd'hui ?  
- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Je pense qu'on va faire nos devoirs, on en a un paquet. C'est dommage que tu t'en ailles... mais je te comprends en voyant ton petit frère ! Il est vraiment trop !  
- Dorian ! On y va ! Allez, papa il attend !  
- Oui oui... Lui dit Dorian d'une voix assurée. Bon Annie, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là avec quelqu'un comme toi, mais je dois partir !   
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave... On se voit plus tard...  
- D'accord.  
  
Dorian se pencha comme pour la saluer et rajouta :  
  
- Mes hommages mesdemoiselles !   
  
Puis il avança rapidement en direction de la sortie où son père le regarda passer en écarquillant les sourcils, remarquant au passage les deux filles s'éloigner en gloussant.  
  
- Je rêve ! Se dit-il en sortant à son tour.  
  
Il rejoignit ses enfants et ils se donnèrent la main pour transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois là-bas, Isolde et Dorian se mirent à se courir après pour être les premiers arrivés au magasin d'animaux. Ilyas aurait bien aimé aller avec eux mais Séverus lui tenait fermement la main.  
  
- Mais papa ! Je veux aller avec eux !  
- Pour te perdre ? Hors de question ! Tu restes avec moi.  
- Pffff !  
- Continue comme ça et Crunchy repart dans la forêt...  
- Pffff !  
  
Julia se mit à rire et donna le bras à son époux. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la boutique où leurs deux enfants les devançaient et les trouvèrent du côté des animaux dont ils avaient parlé à leur père, Dorian du côté des rats et Isolde du côté des chats. Julia alla voir sa fille car elle préférait de loin les chats aux rats, tendis que Séverus allait voir Dorian, Ilyas le tirant par la main pour aller voir les serpents.  
  
- Regarde papa ! Il est bien celui-là ! Lança Dorian quand son père fut derrière lui.  
- Il est un peu maigre, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Bah l'autre alors ! Lui là, avec la tache noire sur l'œil ! On dirait un Dalmatien !  
- Où qu'y a un Dalmachien ? Demanda Ilyas en regardant autour de lui.  
- Mais non le rat, andouille !  
- N'insulte pas ton frère s'il te plaît ! Lui dit fermement Séverus.  
- Ouais d'abord saucisse ! Continua Ilyas.  
- Ilyas !   
- Bah il me traite d'andouille moi je l'appelle saucisse !   
- On ne donne pas des surnoms pareils à son frère, vous m'avez compris ? Le prochain ce sera quoi, bacon ?  
- Ah ah ! bacon ! Dorian, t'as vu, papa il t'as appelé Bacon !  
- Je n'ai rien appelé bacon ! Maintenant ça suffit, Dorian tu choisis ta bestiole et on y va ! Tiens, ta sœur a déjà choisi.   
  
Isolde et Julia revinrent, la jeune sorcière avec un chat d'à peine un an qui ronronnait dans ses bras.  
  
- Maman voulait pas que je prenne un chaton...   
- Et tu aurais fais comment pour le nourrir pendant tes heures de cours ? Lui dit Julia.  
- Bah je me serais arrangée !  
- Bien sûr. Alors Dorian, tu as choisis ?  
- Bah, lui il me plaît bien. Lui dit son fils en désignant le rat du doigt.  
  
Séverus appela le vendeur pour qu'il leur donnent le rat, afin de quitter cet endroit étouffant au plus vite. Une fois les animaux et les accessoires et autre nourriture achetés, ils sortirent de la boutique.  
  
- On peut avoir une glace ? Demanda Ilyas.  
- Ouais, s'il te plaît papa ! Lança Isolde.  
- Très bien...  
  
Les jumeaux coururent à nouveau vers le glacier et le reste de la troupe les suivit. Ils dégustèrent une glace à la terrasse du glacier (bah oui, pas de chez le charcutier, on s'en doute !) et firent le tour des boutiques. Ils décidèrent de rentrer quand Julia commença à avoir mal au cœur. Séverus transplana avec toute sa famille et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Séverus qui avait vu ce scénario trois fois déjà...   
- Je veux juste m'allonger...  
- Oui... Les enfants, vous prenez vos animaux et vous allez les mettre dans vos dortoirs. J'emmène votre mère s'allonger.  
- Ouais... Lancèrent les jumeaux en commençant à s'éloigner.  
- Est-ce que ça serait trop demandé un merci ? Leur dit-il.  
  
Dorian et Isolde s'arrêtèrent et déposèrent leurs affaires sur le sol avant de faire demi-tour. Ils sautèrent au cou de leur père, quitte à le faire suffoquer, mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Ils lui firent un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mouillé sur chaque joue et se décollèrent de lui avant de lui dire dans un ton très ironique :  
  
- Merci papa !   
  
Ils s'éloignèrent en riant tendis que Séverus s'essuyait les joues. Julia était écroulée de rire devant son air dégoûté et Ilyas n'était pas moins amusé.  
  
- Moi aussi je veux dire merci ! Lui dit-il en sautant à sa taille et en le tirant pour qu'il s'abaisse.  
  
Il lui donna le même traitement et Séverus refit la même tête, faisant encore plus rire Ilyas.  
  
- Mes enfants sont de vrais cochons ! Lança-t-il.  
  
Ils rentrèrent et découvrirent avec horreur des sachets de nourriture jonchant le sol, ainsi que des fruits et encore de la nourriture diverse un peu partout.  
  
- Je sens que ce soir on va avoir un ragoût de raton laveur... Lança Séverus en avançant.  
- Crunchy ! Crunchy ! Où tu es ? Appela Ilyas.  
- Séverus... je suis trop fatiguée pour nettoyer, tu veux bien le faire ? Et fais sortir cet animal dehors !   
- Oui oui... Lui dit-il d'un ton excédé.  
  
Julia l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller dans la chambre pour se coucher.  
  
- Bon et bien c'est ton animal qui a fait des bêtises, tu vas donc m'aider à tout nettoyer, allez !  
- Papa, je trouve pas Crunchy !  
- On le cherchera après. Aide-moi à nettoyer...  
  
Un nouveau cri depuis le chambre et Ilyas se releva.  
  
- Ah ! Je crois que maman l'a trouvé ! Lança-t-il, ravi, en allant dans la chambre.  
  
Séverus le suivit rapidement et vit que Julia se tenait éloignée du lit en s'affolant.  
  
- Fais-moi sortir ce truc du lit ! Lança-t-elle à l'un des deux voudrait le faire.  
- Mais il est pas méchant ! Il a juste voulu dormir ! Lui dit Ilyas.  
  
Il alla vers le lit où une boule se déplaçait sous les couvertures. Il mit sa main en dessous et en sortit le raton laveur, légèrement affolé. Ilyas se dirigea vers la porte et dit à sa mère.  
  
- Tu lui a fait peur, il tremble !  
  
Il sortit en laissant sa mère bouche bée.  
  
- Je lui ai fait peur ? Et moi alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a senti un truc bouger sous tes pieds ! Lança-t-elle dans la chambre.  
  
Séverus s'approcha et l'emmena vers le lit.  
  
- Je ne vais pas dormir avec des draps où un raton laveur à dormi !   
  
Elle prit sa baguette posée sur la commode et fit disparaître les draps pour en mettre d'autres, propres. (très pratique ça ! lol). Séverus l'aida à se déshabiller en la calmant et l'allongea.   
  
- Tu te calmes maintenant et tu te reposes, d'accord ?  
- Je vais essayer... mais si jamais je retrouve encore ce...  
  
Séverus la fit taire d'un baiser et lui caressa la joue avant de s'éloigner et de refermer la porte. Et bien, la vie allait être assez mouvementée avec un dénommé Crunchy qui venait de s'immiscer dans la vie de la famille Rogue, la paisible et tranquille vie des Rogue !


	40. Le retour de Drago

**Chapitre 40 : Le retour de Drago…**

- Hummmm… Ca, j'adore… Recommence…  
- Recommencer quoi ?   
- Les caresses avec tes pieds…  
- Je n'ai rien fait.  
  
Julia se releva un peu et se recula légèrement du torse de Séverus alors qu'ils étaient couchés.   
  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas caressé avec mes pieds…  
  
Julia le regarda encore un instant avant d'avoir une mine crispée.  
  
- Ne crie…  
- ILYAS !   
- … pas.  
  
Julia se leva précipitament du lit et alla vers la salle de bain. Une petite tête sortit de sous les draps et se dirigea vers Séverus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Lança le sorcier en voyant le raton laveur venir vers lui.  
- Papa ! Est-ce que tu as vu… Crunchy…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit ?   
- C'est pas de ma faute, il est partit cette nuit.   
- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le garder durant la nuit ! Il doit aller dehors !  
- Mais…  
- Prends-le avec toi et évite de le laisser aller dans le lit quand ta mère y est !  
- Pas fait exprès !  
  
Crunchy sauta du lit et se dirigea vers son jeune maître. Julia ressortit de la salle de bain et s'assura que le raton laveur soit partit.  
  
- Maman, tu sais quoi ? Crunchy il sait faire le beau !  
- Oui oui… Mais sors-le d'ici !  
- Ilyas, va avec lui dans ta chambre, d'accord ?  
- Oui papa… Répondit Ilyas en faisant la moue.  
  
Ilyas sortit et laissa ses parents seuls.   
  
- Je ne vais jamais m'habituer à ce rat !  
- Ce n'est pas un rat !   
- Et alors ? Il était dans notre lit non ? Brrrr !   
- Après tout, c'est comme un chien !  
- Un chien sauvage et qui est sale !  
- Ilyas l'a fait baigner hier, il avait l'air d'un mouton son raton-laveur !  
- Mouton ou pas, je n'aime pas ces bêtes là !  
- Peureuse !  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, les émotions fortes !   
- Oui oui… Bon. Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois aller voir mon cher élève de Serpentard qui s'est replié sur lui-même…  
- Tu vas voir Drago ? Tout seul ? Et moi ?  
- Ca ne sert à rien que tu viennes ! Je vais juste voir ce qu'il devient… et me renseigner sur son action dans la communauté.  
- Très bien. Va voir Drago pendant que je surveille le ratchien d'Ilyas.  
  
Séverus pouffa de rire et l'embrassa avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.   
  
- Papa papa papa papa papa !!!!  
- Ilyas, sors d'ici ! Je suis en train de me laver ! Je te verrais après ! Rétorqua Séverus quand Ilyas entra dans la salle de bain en vitesse.  
- Mais Crunchy il fait…  
- J'ai dis va dehors !  
- Pfff ! Et après ? Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu et en plus tu jouais à Gro-Maron !   
- Ilyas… Le prévint Séverus.  
- Oui je vais dehors…  
  
Ilyas sortit et referma la porte. Séverus se lava en vitesse et revint dans le salon. Il vit Ilyas qui faisait faire le beau à Crunchy.  
  
- Regarde papa ! T'as vu ?  
- Oui, c'est bien. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai une personne à aller voir.  
- Je peux venir ? Dis, je peux venir ?  
- Non.Tu le verras un autre jour.  
- Ohhhh ! C'est pas juste !  
- Plus tard…  
  
Ilyas avait déjà disparu avec son raton laveur, laissant Julia apparaître dans le salon à sa place.  
  
- Tu ne rentres pas trop tard ?  
- Non, je te le promet. Juste une visite… de courtoisie.  
  
Séverus embrassa Julia avant de sortir de l'appartement. En chemin, il entendit la voix de Dorian faiblement.  
  
- Tu as les yeux les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu… Si, je t'assures !   
- Dis-donc Don Juan, tu dis ça à toutes les filles ?  
- Ah non ! Aucune n'est aussi belle que toi !   
  
Séverus le vit sortir d'un recoin, accompagné d'une fille de sa classe en lui donnant la main. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son père était derrière. Ils avançèrent tous les deux et s'en allèrent vers le parc. Séverus restait bouche bée devant le comportement de son fils avec les filles. Ca pour être un dragueur, s'en était un ! Il ne tenait pas de son père, cela allait sans dire. Séverus se secoua mentalement et sortit finalement du château en transplanant au manoir Malefoy. Il trouva que la bâtisse n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre, ni d'allure. Il avança jusqu'aux marches qui menaient à l'entrée et frappa. Quelquesq instants après, un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir et demanda la raison de sa présence.  
  
- Je souhaite voir ton Maître, Drago Malefoy.   
- Qui le demande ?  
- Séverus Rogue.  
- Entrez, Kirchy va dire au Maître que monsieur est ici…  
  
L'elfe le fit entrer et disparut dans les étages par les escaliers. Séverus regarda autour de lui et vit que la décoration extrèmement lugubre de Lucius Malefoy avait été remplacée par des tableaux ou autres objets un peu plus "égayés", ce qui rendait l'endroit plus vivant.   
  
- Professeur Rogue… Ca fait longtemps dites-moi !  
  
Séverus se retourna et vit Drago descendre l'immense escalier, une robe émeraude recouvrant son corps athlétique, cela allait sans dire. Drago devait certainement poursuivre des entrainements intensifs durant ses heures libres. Un grand nombre apparemment. Il n'avait plus cette tête de gamin avec ses cheveux plaqués par du gel. Il les avait gardés cours mais les laissaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait des airs de mauvais garçon. Il avait gardé son sourire éternellement sarcastique sur les lèvres et son regard était encore plus envoûtant qu'auparavant.  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy… Le salua Séverus.  
- J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire de votre fils, Ilyas, je me trompe ? Lui dit l'ancien Serpentard en continuant de le fixer.  
- En effet. Il paraît que vous faites partie d'une communauté qui recherche à communiquer avec le Krwi, chose que mon fils porte en lui, je vous le confirme.  
- Oui. Votre fils est le "porteur" de Krwi et il est dommage que vous vouliez l'en défaire…  
- Pour votre information Monsieru Malefoy et je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes documenté, si ce Krwi ne sort pas du corps de mon fils, il risque de le dépasser. Alors je me fiche de savoir que vous voulez connaître votre avenir ou quoi que e soit, je veux retrouver MON fils comme il était avant !  
- Je le sais, pas la peine de vous énerver ! Moi qui croyais que votre caractère aurait changé avec tous ces enfants et votre "épouse". Lui dit-il, en passant rapidement sur le dernier mot.  
  
Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et lui rendit son sourire sarcastique.  
  
- Mon épouse, comme vous dites tient autant que moi à revoir notre fils comme il était avant. Savez-vous ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on tient son propre enfant contre soi et qu'il ne vit plus ? C'est Julia qui l'a vu s'éteindre, croyant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'espoir de le revoir en vie. Et tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu si VOTRE Krwi ne s'était pas trouvé une place dans son corps !  
  
Séverus avait attrapé Drago par le col de sa robe de sorcier et l'avait repoussé contre le mur. Drago avait une pointe d'anxiété dans le regard mais il se reprit vite.  
  
- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai accepté de faire la cérémonie ici ?  
  
Séverus le considéra longuement avant de le lacher. Drago se rajusta en continuant de le regarder.   
  
- Je ne suis pas comme mon "père", vous le savez parfaitement ! Je suis plus humain que lui. C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que la cérémonie se déroule ici, le Krwi pourra revenir dans dix ans, je ne me fais pas de soucis, de toute façon mon avenir est déjà tout tracé. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez connaître, concernant justement ce qui se passe avec votre fils.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- En fait, je veux parler de la raison pour laquelle Krwi se retrouve dans VOTRE fils et non pas dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite.  
  
- C'est moi qui avait fait en sorte qu'il aille dans son corps.  
- QUOI ? Vous…vous avez condamné mon fils pour assurer votre avenir ? S'emporta Séverus.  
- Attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas tout expliqué ! J'étais encore sous le coup de la colère quand j'ai fait ça…  
- La colère ? Comment ça ?  
  
Drago le regarda un instant avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la salle adjacente.  
  
- Quelle colère, Drago ?  
  
Drago s'arrêta un instant.  
  
- A votre avis ? Lui dit-il d'une voix amusée et innocente.  
  
Séverus le savait parfaitement mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son ancien élève. Mais celui-ci ne le dirait pas. Il n'avait pas assez de courage en lui.  
  
- Vous êtes toujours amoureux de Julia, je me trompe ?  
- Amoureux d'un rêve inaccessible, cela me semble plus approprié…  
- Pourquoi vouloir nous aider à présent après avoir fait cela ?  
- Parce que je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en envoyant l'esprit du Krwi dans le corps de votre futur enfant.  
- Comment avez-vous pu prévoir que nous en ferions un autre ?  
- Je le savais, connaissant Julia et ce qu'elle a réussi à faire de vous. Plus attentionné et totalement épris d'elle…   
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et Drago s'assit dans un large fauteuil. Il invita Séverus à s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté de la cheminée.  
  
- Et pourquoi avoir changé ? Si vous aimez toujours Julia…  
- A quoi cela servirait-il qu'elle me déteste si son fils venait à disparaître ?   
- Vous savez que ce que vous me dites ne me ravi pas vraiment. Et je sais également que ce geste de votre part ne sera pas gratuit, je me trompe ?  
  
Drago plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur et il esquissa un rapide sourire.  
  
- Si vous le dites de cette façon… Mais oui. Je vais être franc, je souhaiterais quelque chose en échange.  
- Combien voulez-vous ? Bien que je pense que vous disposez d'une fortune encore assez importante…  
- Ce n'est pas d'argent dont il est question. Je souhaiterais passer une soirée avec Julia. Une simple soirée…  
- Vous pouvez rêver Malefoy. Vous avez raison, vous vivez pour un rêve inaccessible… Si vous ne voulez pas aider mon fils gratuitement, je ferais en sorte que cette cérémonie se déroule autre part. La prêtresse a dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être nombreux pour la faire…  
- … si elle possède l'autre moitié du cristal du Destin. Chose que je possède.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Séverus, bouillant au plus profond de lui.  
- Le cristal est nécessaire pour la cérémonie si les deux morceaux sont réunis. Donc, si vous voulez que je vous aide, accordez-moi juste une simple soirée avec Julia.   
- Etes-vous malade Malefoy ? Vous pensez que je vais envoyer MA femme dans la gueule du loup ? Pour que vous lui sautiez dessus à la moindre occasion ? J'aime trop Julia pour m'en servir comme monnaie d'échange avec un être complètement fou !   
  
Séverus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Vous le regretterez professeur Rogue. C'était une simple soirée de courtoisie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus, je ne suis pas de ce style, j'ai de la galanterie !  
- Je sais très bien que vous ne résisteriez pas à elle. Et je ne suis pas inconscient au point de vous la "prêter" pour une soirée. Je la respecte trop pour ça ! Adieu Monsieur Malefoy.   
  
Séverus sortit du manoir Malefoy, énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été (et quand on sait les enfants qu'il a, c'est difficile à s'imaginer). Il transplana rapidement jusqu'à Poudlard, retournant dans ses appartements en donnant des retenues aux élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage.   
  
- Pour qui il se prend ce petit imbécile ! Lança-t-il en claquant la porte de l'appartement.  
- Séverus ?  
  
Julia apparut dans le salon, l'air étonné de le voir dans cet état d'énervement.  
  
- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a proposé pour aider Ilyas !  
- Quoi ?  
- Simplement que je t'échange pour une soirée avec lui afin qu'il donne son aide lors de la cérémonie.  
- Quoi ?   
  
Julia écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça.  
  
- Tu as entendu. Une "simple" soirée comme il dit ! Tu penses bien que je l'ai envoyé balader !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu te rends compte que la vie d'Ilyas tiens entre cette simple soirée ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? tu ne vas pas aller à cette soirée ! Je te l'interdis !  
- Tu m'interdis ! TU M'INTERDIS ? Tu m'interdis de sauver notre fils ? Que crois-tu que Malefoy va me faire, me violer ? Tu l'imagines ? Trouillard comme il est, il n'arrivera même pas à articuler deux mots de suite en face de moi ! Je me souviens de lui Séverus, il avait peine à me parler alors, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura changé !  
- Tu ne l'as pas revu comme moi tout à l'heure ! Il est malade ! Il devient… fou !  
- Fou ! Comment réagirais-tu si tout ton monde s'était écroulé autour de toi quand tu étais un gamin ? Il n'y a eu que trahison dans sa famille, à sa place je serais un peu dérangée du crâne !  
- Tu veux aller avec lui ? Tu veux me tromper ? Très bien ! Je ne te retiens pas !   
- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Arrête d'être parano ! Ilyas est en danger et il faut qu'on le sauve. Et si pour cela, je dois me sacrifier pour un simple dîner, je n'hésiterais pas ! Avec un peu de chance, je réussirais à redonner à Drago un peu de goût pour la vie !   
- Tu rêves ! Il ne changera jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !  
- Tu ne m'empêcheras jamais de sauver la vie de mon fils !   
  
Julia se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement d'un pas rapide mais Séverus la retint.  
  
- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?   
- Lâche-moi ! Je vais là où je devrais être si tu n'étais pas aussi aveugle !  
- Ne va pas chez Malefoy !  
- Et toi, tu étais son directeur, tu pourrais l'aider au lieu de l'envoyer balader !   
- Je n'aiderais pas quelqu'un qui veut "emprunter" ma femme ! Tu réalises ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?  
- Je ne vais rien faire du tout ! Je vais juste lui parler ! ET n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !  
  
Julia libéra son bras de la poigne de son époux et sortit rapidement de l'appartement.   
  
- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Demanda Ilyas qui venait d'arriver.  
- Viens avec moi avant que ta mère ne me fasse une bêtise ! Lui dit Séverus en tendant sa main.  
  
Il sortit, accompagné d'Ilyas et sortit de Poudlard, essayant de retrouver Julia. Il arriva à nouveau devant le manoir Malefoy et distingua Julia qui frappait à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et Julia parla rapidement à l'elfe qui la fit entrer. Séverus arriva à son tour devant la porte et frappa. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas cette fois et il s'énerva.  
  
- Bon sang ! Malefoy, ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce !  
- Papa ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? J'ai peur ! Lui dit Ilyas qui paniquait à la vue de son père, hors de lui.  
- MALEFOY ! Tu ne toucheras pas à ma femme !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Julia.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu t'y mets ! Lui lança-t-elle.  
- Pardon ? Je cherche à te protéger et tu me traîtes d'idiot ?   
- Maman ! Papa ! Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ! Se paniqua encore plus Ilyas en voulant lâcher la main de son père.  
- Laissez-le entrer professeur… Retentit la voix doucereuse de Drago derrière la porte.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit et l'ancien Serpentard apparut à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon et le regarda profondément. Ilyas leva les yeux vers lui et resta caché derrière son père.  
  
- C'est lui Ilyas ? Demanda Drago en continuant de le regarder.  
- A votre avis ? Lui dit froidement Séverus.  
- Je t'en prie Drago… Il est trop important pour nous pour se battre contre toi. Aide-nuos je t'en prie ! Mon fils ne mérite pas de se sacrifier…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a maman ? Demanda Ilyas.  
- Je voudrais juste lui parler quelques minutes. Je verrais ensuite… Mais je tiens toujours à ce que j'ai demandé. Répondit-il en regardant Séverus.  
- Très bien, je viendrais passer la soirée avec toi. Mais tu n'auras rien d'autre. Je tiens à ma famille et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à obtenir quelque chose de ma part… Moi qui te croyais plus civilisé et moins gamin, je me suis peut-être trompée. Lui dit Julia.  
- J'ai changé, crois-moi… Laisse-moi juste parler à ton fils.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de lui faire ? Lui bourer le crâne avec votre Krwi ? S'imposa Séverus.  
- JE n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui bourer le crâne comme vous le dites professeur. JE veux juste le connaître.  
  
Julia regarda Séverus et se baissa au niveau d'Ilyas.  
  
- Dis-moi mon chéri, est-ce que tu veux bien aller avec le monsieur ? C'est un ami à maman et il voudrait te parler.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il te le dira… il est gentil, n'ai pas peur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que…  
- Julia…  
  
Julia leva les yeux vers son époux qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle se releva et prit la main d'Ilyas pour la tendre à Drago. Le Serpentard tendait la sienne en attendant qu'Ilyas veuille donner la sienne. Le petit garçon reagardait l'homme blond qui se tenait devant lui et devant l'air insistant de sa mère, finit par donner sa main.   
  
- Julia… S'inquiéta Séverus.  
  
Sa femme l'empêcha de rattraper Ilyas et garda sa main dans la sienne. Drago emmena Ilyas à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux. C'était bien la première fois qu'Ilyas ne pleurait pas d'être emmené par un inconnu mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait lui faire confiance…  
  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé l'emmener ? Que crois-tu qu'il va lui faire ? Lui donner des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner ? Il va l'utiliser pour ses fins ! Lança Séverus en retournant Julia vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête pour laisser Malefoy emmener notre fils ?  
- Il ne va rien lui faire du tout ! Tu n'as donc rien vu ?   
- Vu quoi, qu'il était complètement atteint ?  
- Il veut de la compagnie, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas demandé à Ilyas de l'accompagner sans raison.  
- Quoi, tu te sers d'Ilyas pour "réconforter" Malefoy ? Tu es folle ma parole !  
  
Séverus reçut une claque pour avoir dit à sa femme qu'elle était folle.  
  
- JE rentre ! Ne viens pas pleurer s'il arrive quelque chose par la suite ! Et fais ce que tu veux avec Malefoy, je ne réparerais pas tes bêtises par la suite !   
  
Séverus transplana dans un état d'énervement comme jamais il n'avait été. Arrivé dans l'enceinte du château, il fut interpelé par sa fille qui arrivait derrière lui en courant.  
  
- Papa ! Papa !   
- Ce n'est pas le moment Isolde. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.  
- Tu as vu maman ?   
  
Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et la regarda d'un air sombre.  
  
- TA mère oui, je l'ai vu et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te la chercher ! Maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune avant que je ne t'enlève des points !  
  
Il s'éloigna et regagna son bureau. Il passa la soirée seul, à bougonner et à commencer à réellement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Julia et d'Ilyas. Il sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas, attendant comme un fou le retour de sa femme avec leur fils. Il décida de rentrer dans l'appartement et trouva Ilyas qui courait après son raton-laveur.   
  
- Julia ? Appela-t-il, la voix aigri.  
- Papa ? T'es revenu ? Tu sais quoi, j'ai eu plein de cadeaux avec Drago ! Il m'a même donné plein de bonbons !  
- Où es ta mère ?  
- Elle m'a ramené et elle est repartie je crois.   
- Elle t'a laissé tout seul ?  
- Nan ! Dorian il est là, dans la chambre.  
- A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ma parole ? Se dit-il tout haut, sentant la rage le gagner de plus en plus. DORIAN !   
  
Dorian apparut, un gâteau dans la bouche.  
  
- Ouais 'pa ?   
- Où est ta mère ?  
- Elle m'a demandé de venir garder Ilyas et elle est repartie.   
- Je vais la tuer…  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Dorian.  
- J'espère que non. Tu peux retourner avec tes camarades, je vais m'occuper d'Ilyas.   
- T'es sûr que ça va ?   
- Mais oui ! Allez, retourne là-bas…  
  
Dorian retourna dans la chambre et revint avec ses affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement. Séverus se retrouva seul avec Ilyas. Ce dernier était partit dans sa chambre pour jouer avec Crunghy, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait que sa mère soit repartie avec Drago, comme Séverus s'en inquiétait. Le sorcier se dirigea dans la cuisine et chercha quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et surtout calmer ses nerfs. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de préparer le dîner d'Ilyas, sortant des pâtes afin de ne pas se compliquer la vie. Mais plus il préparait le plat, plus ses nerfs bouillaient, imaginant Julia dans les bras de Malefoy ou dans dieu sait quelle autre situation. Il poussa un cri de rage et fit valser la casserole d'eau bouillante sur le sol, balança les pots qui se trouvaient sur le plan de travail et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il rageait contre ce qui l'entourait et donnait de violents coups de pieds dans les ustensiles. Il s'effondra sur le sol, des sanglots de rage coulant sur ses joues. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers Ilyas.   
  
- Faut pas pleurer papa. Maman elle va revenir…   
  
Séverus ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta de serrer son fils contre lui.   
  
Séverus finit par se relever et donna un plat rapide à Ilyas avant de le coucher. Il ne chercha même pas à remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine et préféra aller se coucher, ne souhaitant pas attendre le retour de sa "femme". Il était couché depuis quelques heures quand Julia rentra silencieusement dans l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau et quand elle vit la pagaille qui jonchait le sol, elle poussa un cri de stupeur.  
  
- Séverus ? Bafouilla-t-elle.   
  
Elle se dirigea vers le salon et chercha son mari. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sonbureau, étrange pour une heure si peu avancée dans la nuit. Elle avança vers la chambre et le trouva allongé sous les couvertures et tourné vers son côté de lit. Elle approcha et s'assit derrière lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule mais au moment où elle voulut le faire se retourner elle l'entendit parfaitement.  
  
- Laisse-moi tranquille. Retourne donc avec Malefoy…  
- Séverus, ne commence pas ! J'ai déjà un mal de tête pas possible si c'est pour…  
- Un mal de tête ? Pourquoi, il t'as allongée dans les graviers ? Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il est bon amant ?   
- Idiot ! Lança Julia en sortant du lit.  
  
Séverus se releva et la fusilla du regard.   
  
- Alors, il t'a fais quelle position, toutes je présume à vois l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ! Il t'a payée au moins ?  
- Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends vraiement rien ! Comment peux-tu penser à des choses comme ça ? Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai été te tromper ? JE n'ai fait que dîner avec lui et parler pour essayer de le convaincre. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Il est d'accord pour aider Ilyas ; mais ça te passes au-dessus de la tête ça ! TU ne peux pas comprendre que c'est tout ce que j'ai fais ! Parler ! Tu crois franchement que je coucherais avec lui pour sauver mon fils ? Je ne suis pas aussi folle que tu dis !  
  
Julia sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte violemment. Séverus se leva, vétu simplement de son caleçon, et partit à ses trousses alors qu'ele allait dans la cuisine. Il la ratrappa par le bras et la fit tourner.  
  
- Lâche-moi ! Tu me dégouttes ! Tu es vraiment aveuglé par ta rancune envers Drago depuis la fois où je m'étais enfuie ! Il a changé et il est seul, tu le comprends ça ? Mais non, tu n'as jamais cherché à le recontacter ! tu aurais vu que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'attention ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait avec Ilyas aujourd'hui ? Non bien sûr ! Il a joué avec lui ! Quel étrange comportement pour quelqu'un qui veut se "l'approprier" comme tu le dirais ! Et tu sais pourquoi il voulait jouer avec Ilyas ? PARCEQU'IL EST TOUT SEUL ET QU'IL SOMBRE DANS LA SOLITUDE ET LA DEPRESSION ! Tu l'airais vu si tu étais resté mais tu as préféré fuir au lieu de voir la vérité en face ! Oh, et le dîner était très bon, si ça t'intéresse et Drago a même voulu savoir comment allaient les enfants. C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait qu'à me sauter dessus !   
  
Julia se libéra de sa main et le fusilla du regard. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ramassa les pots brisés et tout le chantier que Séverus avait fait. Le sorcier pouvait l'entendre sanglotter alors qu'elle était à genoux pour ramasser le verre brisé. Il resta un moment sans bouger et finit par aller vers elle, se laissant tomber à ses côtés et lui prenant la main.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Pour que notre fils ait une chance de s'en sortir. Tu es partis sans me laisser le temps de t'expliquer. Drago est complètement perdu. Il a essayé de garder son air arrogant avec toi mais avec moi, il en a été incapable. Il est malheureux Séverus. Il est seul car tout le monde l'a laissé tombé. Bravo les Serpentards !   
  
Julia sourit doucement face à cette dernière remarque et Séverus cala sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule avec lui. J'aurais dû voir qu'il avait un problème…  
- Je t'en prie, il faut aller lui parler. Tu pourrais l'inviter ici pour une fois. Pour dîner par exemple.   
- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas…  
- Pas confiance ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il me drague devant toi ? Je te jures qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne m'aime plus comme avant. Il a compris que je t'étais fidèle et que j'aimais mes enfants plus que tout. Et il adore Ilyas, je t'assures ! Il s'est comporté avec lui comme un grand frère ! C'était vraiment très touchant. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit. Invite-le ici un soir…  
- Je verrais. Pour le moment, laisse ça, je rangerais demain. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, tu me manques trop quand tu n'es pas avec moi…  
  
Il la regarda et l'embrassa en la relevant avec lui. Il essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versées et lui sourit.  
  
- Ne me fais plus jamais de peur comme ça… J'ai crû mourir.  
- Alors écoute un peu plus ce que je te dis et aies confiance en moi !  
  
Séverus l'embrassa fiévreusement et la conduisit vers la chambre, la débarassant de ses habits. Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur et le désir revenait entre eux. Oublié Drago Malefoy et les problèmes qui allaient avec… Séverus savourait les secondes à serrer le corps de Julia contre lui. Il caressa longuement la croupe de sa femme et glissa sa main sous le tissu qui lui recouvrait la partie cachée du désir. Il dégraffa son soutien-gorge et descendit ses lèvres sur la poitrine dénudée offerte à présent. Julia passa la main dans ses cheveux et le laissa embrasser et palper les deux seins, gémissant de temps en temps alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit. Elle fit glisser le caleçon de son époux et le jeta un peu plus loin alors qu'il s'attaquait au dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait encore. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de celui-ci et commença à explorer l'intimité de sa femme ; celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se cambrer en gémissant, pinçant presque le cou de Séverus pour qu'il continue et accentue ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme, Séverus enleva le tissu de sa peau et passa sur elle tout en l'embrassant. Julia l'introduisit en elle et se plaqua plus à lui. Séverus débuta lentement ses mouvements de va et vient, embrassant son cou et ses seins, remontant finallement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Julia faillit le mordre alors qu'il accentuait de plus en plus vite ses mouvements de bassin, poussant au plus profond de son être, cherchant à atteindre ce qu'elle seule avait su lui apporter, le summum de son plaisir qu'il atteignit après quelques minutes, s'affalant par la suite sur elle.   
  
- Je t'aime… Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en repoussant des mèches de ses cheveux.  
  
Séverus plongea son regard sombre dans le sien et lui sourit.  
  
- Tout comme je t'aime…  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se couchèrent, enlacés et oubliant la dispute qu'ils avaient eu il y a peu, Julia espérant que Séverus suivrait son conseil concernant son ancien élève car il valait mieux l'avoir de leur côté, quand on savait que Drago possédait l'autre moitié du Cristal…


	41. Un rêve douloureux

**Chapitre 41 : Un rêve douloureux.**

Ouhlà, je sais qu'il a été long à venir celui-là mais je vous préviens qu'il est pas très gai celui-là (en particulier un passage ) J'en ai utilisé des mouchoirs ! Bouhouhou ! Trop sentimentale moi ! loool

            Deux jours après cette affaire, Séverus retrouvait ses deux enfants en cours de potion. Plus les jours défilaient, plus le jour de la cérémonie se rapprochait. Et cela semblait se ressentir du côté d'Ilyas. Il agissait étrangement. Par moments, il ne parlait plus et restait replié sur lui-même en fermant les yeux. Ses parents s'inquiétaient profondément à présent et ils attendaient le rassemblement de la communauté de l'œil avec impatience. Aujourd'hui, Julia était restée couchée, ne se sentant pas en forme pour aller travailler. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi malade lors de ses prcédentes grossesses et celle-ci allait certainement être pénible. 

            En attendant, Séverus se retrouvait dans sa salle de classe pour son dernier cours en compagnie des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Il était ravi de voir qu'Isolde finissait par se débrouiller dans sa matière car elle faisait moins d'erreurs qu'au début. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'était le fait qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Owen Black. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père au même âge. Le même air arrogant et la même « gueule d'amour » comme il l'avait remarqué en arrivant à Poudlard. Dès le début, il avait su qu'il suivrait le même chemin que son père. Il espérait seulement que cet avorton ne ferait pas souffrir sa fille car il ne serait pas responsable de ses actes si cela arrivait. 

- Professeur ? 

            Séverus sortit de ses pensées et reporta son regard vers l'élève de Serpentard qui l'appelait.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne nous avez pas donné les ongles de Jeannors. 

- Je vais les chercher. 

            Séverus se dirigea vers son armoire privée et en sortit un bocal avec l'ingrédient manquant. Il en donna deux à chaque élève et retourna à son bureau. Il observa attentivement sa fille qui semblait légèrement distraite par le fils Black. Ce dernier lui racontait apparemment quelque chose d'amusant à voir le sourire qu'essayait de dissimuler Isolde. Cette fois, Séverus ne laissa pas les deux enfants s'en tirer.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de déconcentrer une de vos camarades durant mon cours, vous pourrez peut-être vous pencher sur votre potion Black ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir.

- Je n'ai rien fais professeur ! S'imposa Owen.

- Vous parlez avec une élève et je vous ai bien dis en début d'année que je ne voulais voir aucun élève parler dans mon cours !

            Owen le regarda froidement et secoua la tête d'agacement. Isolde regarda à son tour son père avec colère et ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Et tu viendras également en retenue demain soir pour ton attitude. Lui dit Séverus en continuant de la regarder.

            Isolde grommela dans son coin et se retourna à la préparation de sa potion. A la fin du cours, Dorian se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, Isolde sortant sans demander son reste en compagnie d'Owen. Séverus pinça la fine peau entre ses sourcils en fermant les yeux. 

- Le jeu de ta sœur commence à m'énerver sérieusement tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver en jouant les machos celui-là ! Lui répondit Dorian.

            Séverus le regarda et esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez différent de lui d'après ce que j'ai pu voir récemment.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. 

- Je ne joue pas le macho ! 

- Si tu le dis… Que veux-tu ?

- Juste savoir quelque chose. Qui c'est Drago Malefoy ?

- Qui t'as parlé de lui ?

- Ilyas. Il est venu l'autre jour dans la salle commune et il nous a dit qu'il avait été chez lui et qu'il avait eu des jouets et des bonbons. Pourquoi on n'y va pas nous avec Isolde ?

- Parce que. C'était mon ancien élève et il va nous aider pour sauver Ilyas.

- Ah. 

- Et je te signale que vous avez eu un paquet complet de chocogrenouilles il y a deux jours par votre grand-mère.

- On n'en a plus. 

- Tant pis pour vous. Ca vous apprendra à vous restreindre sur les friandises. Maintenant, tu voudras bien m'excuser mais je vais rentrer. Je suis exténué.

- D'accord. On se voit dans deux jours alors.

- Oui…

            Dorian sortit et Séverus se leva à son tour, prit ses parchemins et quitta sa salle de classe. Il aperçut juste Dorian s'éloigner, une fille accrochée à lui. Il secoua la tête et rentra à ses appartements. 

- Je suis rentré.

            Il déposa ses affaires et alla jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il distinguait la personne couchée dans le lit. Julia devait profondément dormir. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il vit alors qu'Ilyas était couché contre sa mère, aussi endormi qu'elle. Séverus sourit et s'éloigna en refermant doucement la porte. Il profita de ce rare instant de quiétude pour aller dans le parc privé, sous le kiosque, chassant les fées pour se reposer. Il s'assit sur la balancelle et ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil. 

***

            Séverus se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Il marchait vers ce qui semblait être une grande salle dont les murs étaient ornés de tableaux représentant des portraits divers de sorciers des temps passés. Qui ils étaient, il l'ignorait mais eux semblaient le suivre des yeux durant sa progression vers l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa vers le centre de la pièce. Un symbole était dessiné à la craie sur le sol. Un symbole qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Un cercle enfermant un œil…

- Toi ! 

            Séverus fit demi-tour et vit en face de lui la folle de l'Allée des Embrûmes.

- C'est toi qui nous empêche de voir notre avenir ! Tu vas nous enlever ce que nous avons attendu depuis si longtemps ! Laisse notre Elu porter l'esprit du divin en lui !

- Tais-toi vieille chouette ! Je ne te laisserais jamais mon fils, tu m'as compris ? Lui rétorqua Séverus en la fusillant sur place du regard.

- Sacrilège ! Sacrilège ! Le Krwi doit venir jusqu'à nous ! Hurla la folle en se tenant la tête et en courant vers la sortie comme une démente.

- Ne l'écoute pas papa.

            Séverus fit volte-face à nouveau et découvrit le même garçon qu'il avait vu dans son « rêve » lorsque Ilyas lui avait montré une partie de son avenir. Le Ilyas qui se tenait devant lui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelques traits près. Son visage était plus doux et moins anguleux que celui de Séverus. 

- Ilyas ?

- Oui… 

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Juste pour que tu vois ton avenir.

- Mon avenir ? Pourquoi devrais-je le connaître ? Je le sais déjà, ma vie auprès de ma famille…

- Mais je veux te montrer ce qu'il se passera si jamais tu ne m'amènes pas à la cérémonie.

- Je vais t'y amener, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

- Je sais que tu le veux. Mais des personnes voudront t'en empêcher… Vois ce qu'il adviendra de la vie de notre famille si jamais tu n'arrives pas à me conduire jusqu'à Drago et les autres.

            Ilyas posa sa main sur le front de Séverus et aussitôt après, Séverus fut projeté en avant, comme lors d'un déplacement avec un portoloin. Quelques secondes après, il se retrouva dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien. Le salon de l'appartement. Ilyas se tenait toujours à ses côtés et il lui indiqua de sa tête la chambre à coucher de ses parents. 

- Je ne viens pas avec toi. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a là-bas.

- Mais qui va m'empêcher de te conduire eu lieu de la cérémonie ?

- Ceux qui veulent connaître l'avenir. Ils se préparent déjà pour venir me chercher.

- Mais qui ?

- Je ne les connais pas. Je sais juste qu'ils viendront chez nous.

- Chez nous ? Mais quand ?

- Séverus…

            Séverus tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre à coucher après avoir entendu le son faible de la personne qui appelait.

- C'est Julia ?

            Ilyas ne répondit pas mais se contenta de tourner sa tête vers la porte de la cuisine encore fermée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Séverus resta bouche bée en le voyant. C'était lui. Lui dans quelques années. Voilà à quoi il ressemblerait si jamais Ilyas ne subissait pas la cérémonie qui le libérerait de ce Krwi. Un homme âgé avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, le regard encore plus vide que ce qu'il avait pu être auparavant, les cheveux sales et grisonnants lui retombant sur les épaules, l'allure nonchalante et presque courbée. Le Séverus du futur se dirigea vers la chambre, un plateau avec des potions dans les mains. 

- Suis-le… Lui dit Ilyas.

            Séverus regarda son fils âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à ses côtés et se mit à suivre son double ravagé par le remord et les années passées. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Séverus s'asseoir aux côtés du lit, déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet. Et quand il s'approcha à son tour du lit, il ne pu empêcher son cœur se serrer en voyant Julia allongée dans le lit. Elle était méconnaissable. A la voir comme ça, le Séverus du futur paraissait plus jeune qu'elle. Elle n'avait plus d'âme, cela se voyait dans son regard vide et sans vie. Tout en elle reflétait la peine et la souffrance. Ses traits d'ordinaire si doux et jeunes étaient ceux d'une personne à présent âgée. Toute sa grâce s'était évanouie et Séverus ne pu éviter les larmes lui monter aux yeux en la voyant dans cet état. Le second Séverus prit un verre et versa le contenu d'une des fioles dans celui-ci avant de le porter aux lèvres de Julia. Cette dernière ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour boire le contenu du verre. Séverus reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et regarda Julia. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et regardait son époux avec le reste d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. (oh la vache, je vais passer pour une dingue mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux !)

- Embrasse les enfants quand tu les verras… Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- Tu les embrasseras quand ils viendront te voir samedi.

- Je me sens partir Séverus… Je ne les reverrais plus. Je t'aime… Je le reverrais enfin… mon petit garçon… 

            Julia ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule et unique larme. L'instant d'après, sa tête retomba sur le côté, son dernier souffle étant pour son mari.

- Mon amour…

            Ce furent ses derniers mots. A l'unisson, les deux Séverus appelèrent son prénom.

- Julia ! 

            Le Séverus âgé se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule pour laisser sa tristesse se déverser sur le corps inerte de sa femme. Séverus, l'actuel Séverus, regardait cette scène avec le même sentiment que son double sur le cœur. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il les arrêtent. 

- Viens… Je te ramène à ton époque.  Lui dit la voix d'Ilyas à son oreille.

            Séverus tourna la tête vers lui, anéanti, et le regarda avec attention.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Maman est morte de chagrin à cause de moi. Mais c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te prévenir. Ne laisse surtout pas Irène venir chez nous. 

- Irène ? Qui est-ce ?

- Celle qui voudra m'empêcher de venir à la cérémonie. C'est elle qui dirige tous les opposants à ma libération. Ludmina ne peut pas me protéger continuellement à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Elle est en transe mais son pouvoir s'amenuise alors qu'on approche de la date de la cérémonie. 

- Elle te protège ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle. Mais je t'en prie, ne laisse pas Irène entrer chez nous. Ou tout sera impossible à gérer par la suite. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je te le demande. C'est pour maman. Je la vois dans cet état tout le temps. Je suis comme bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que Krwi laisse mon corps. 

            Séverus regardait son fils cadet sans pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ilyas lui sourit doucement et lui prit le bras. Ils furent à nouveau aspirés vers l'avant et retournèrent dans la salle aux portraits.

- Je te laisse ici, je vais venir te réveiller… Moi étant jeune je veux dire. Repense à ce que je t'ai montré. Irène ne doit pas me voir. 

- Je ne la laisserait pas entrer, je te le promet. Je ne veux pas que notre vie ressemble à ça dans le futur.

- Je te crois. J'espère que je pourrais te parler comme nous le faisons dans quelques années… Bonne chance pour la suite.

            Ilyas le toucha une dernière fois et disparut de la vue de Séverus.

***

- Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! 

            Séverus ouvrit les yeux en état de panique. Il se sentait tomber et il se rattrapa aux montants de la balancelle. 

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda Ilyas d'un air amusé. 

            Séverus était à présent à genoux sur le sol du kiosque et regarda autour de lui.

- Ilyas…

- Bah oui c'est moi ! Toi aussi tu faisais dodo ?

- Oui…

            Il se leva et regarda son fils debout devant lui. Et dire qu'il venait de parler à son double dans le futur. Séverus se souvint de ses paroles et il s'agenouilla devant son fils.

- Ilyas, surtout ne parles ou ne va jamais avec une dame qui s'appelle Irène. Tu m'as compris ? 

- Irène ? C'est qui ça ?

- Une méchante dame. Tu ne vas surtout pas avec Irène, tu es d'accord ?

            Ilyas mit son pouce dans la bouche et acquiesça. Séverus lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Maman est réveillée ?

- Oui, elle est partit se laver. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te dise que tu dois faire à manger. 

- Je pense que je peux m'en occuper. Que veux-tu manger ?

- Des pââââtes !

- Encore ? 

- Ouiiiiii !

            Séverus secoua la tête et rentra à l'intérieur avec Ilyas et le déposa dans le salon. 

- Je reviens, je vais voir maman. Va jouer avec Crunchy en attendant. 

- Ouais ! Cruuuunchyyyy ! Appela Ilyas en allant vers sa chambre.

            Séverus le regarda s'éloigner, l'image du même garçon avec des années de plus revenant dans sa tête par saccades. Il se dirigea vers la salle bain et vit Julia assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, le visage blême. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de la voir aussi vivante et avec cette même lueur que d'habitude une lueur de passion –bien que peu présente dans son état actuel.

- Et bien, tu as une tête défaite ma chérie !

- Moque-toi ! Je crois que cette grossesse va m'anéantir Je ne peux même plus bouger sans filer aux toilettes ! C'est horrible ! Je regrette la grossesse que j'ai eue pour Ilyas !

            Séverus l'aida à se relever et l'enlaça passionnément. 

- Tu pourrais me donner quelque chose pour le mal de cœur ? J'en ais assez, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir Pomfresh ? Elle t'aurais donné quelque chose.

- Moui… mais moi c'est tes potions que je préfère. Lui dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- C''est étrange, il me semble que tu disais que je devrais en améliorer le goût ?

- Elles sont quand même meilleures que celles de Pompom. Tu as préparé le repas pour Ilyas ?

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de manger ?

- Non. Tout ce que je mange, je ne le garde pas. 

- Tu peux essayer du bouillon.

- Tu me le prépares ?

- Non, je te laisse le préparer. Bien sûr que je vais te le préparer. Viens te rallonger.

- Pfff. Et dire que je n'en suis qu'au début, ça promet pour la suite.

            Séverus la conduisit dehors et l'aida à se recoucher. Il lui caressa le front pour dégager celui-ci des mèches de cheveux qui atterrissaient dans ses yeux. 

- JE voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda Julia.

- Il faut éviter d'inviter ou de laisser entrer une dénommée Irène. C'est à cause d'elle que les problèmes arrivent avec Ilyas. 

- Irène ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle rencontre Ilyas.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

            Séverus regarda un instant les mains de sa femme avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai encore eu un rêve avec Ilyas. Il m'a montré notre avenir…

- Vraiment ? Et comment c'était ? On était vieux avec nos petits-enfants ?

            Séverus ferma les yeux et la regarda. Julia fronça les sourcils devant son air peu enjoué.  

- Quoi ? On atterrira dans un hospice, oublié de nos enfants ?

            Séverus lui fit un sourire qu'il se voulait rassurant.

- Non… rien de tout ça. Il faut juste que l'on fasse en sorte que cette Irène ne rencontre pas Ilyas. 

- Je vais rester ici cette semaine de toute façon. Je ne sortirais pas de la maison.

- Si il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, tu me préviens immédiatement. J'ai même envie de prendre Ilyas avec moi pendant mes cours. Il pourrait aller dans mon bureau pour éviter tout problème.

- Il va t'ennuyer, je le connais.

- Mais je serais plus tranquille. Tu n'es pas en état de le surveiller.

- Je ne suis pas impotente ! Merci !

- Je ne veux pas dire ça, je dis juste que tu n'es pas assez en forme pour pouvoir t'en occuper. Il va te fatiguer en plus de ça. Non, je le mettrais dans mon bureau et je pourrais le surveiller en même temps. La cérémonie a lieu dans deux semaines. 

- Et n'oublie pas : invite Drago samedi.

- Oui… JE vais le faire !

- J'y compte bien ! 

- Papa ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? 

            Ilyas la mini-tornade entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit.

- Ilyas, on ne saute pas sur les lits ! 

- Mais j'ai faim ! 

- J'arrive ! Sors de la chambre. Maman doit se reposer.

- J'ai quand même faim. Lança Ilyas en descendant du lit et en sortant de la chambre, Crunchy à sa suite.

- Je te fais ton bouillon et je te l'apporte. Dit Séverus à Julia avant de l'embrasser et d'aller dans la cuisine.

            Il prépara donc le repas pour son fils et sa femme et ne mangea même pas. Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir un peu plus tôt. Qui était cette Irène et quand se manifesterait-elle ? Car si Ilyas en avait parlé, c'est qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il fallait faire en sorte de protéger le petit garçon de cette femme qui cherchait après un esprit puissant au prix du sacrifice d'une vie. Même de plusieurs vies…


	42. Une nuit d'orage

**Chapitre 42 : Une nuit d'orage…**

            Séverus s'éveilla en sentant Julia se lever précipitamment du lit.

- Julia ? 

            Pas la peine de se demander où elle s'était dirigée car le bruit qu'elle faisait l'indiquait suffisamment. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva bien évidemment sa femme à moitié assise à côté de la cuvette des toilettes.

- Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

            Julia leva les yeux vers lui, son visage pâle et affaibli, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Viens te recoucher. Je vais te donner encore un peu de potion.

- J'en ai assez d'être malade… Je ne garde rien de ce que je mange. C'est vraiment la pire de mes grossesses.

- Je sais mais tu sais que les premiers mois sont toujours un peu durs chez toi. Tu iras mieux après quelques temps. Viens…

            Séverus l'aida à se relever et la conduisit au lit avant de regagner la salle de bain pour lui préparer son remède contre les nausées. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, son verre à la main. Julia était assise dans le lit et regardait au plafond –le ciel étoilé représentant leur carte du ciel à Séverus et elle.

- Tiens. Bois ça. Lui dit Séverus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

            Julia prit le verre et le but d'un trait.

- Merci. 

            Elle lui redonna le gobelet et Séverus le posa sur la table de chevet.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut voir notre futur bébé dans notre carte ? Lui demanda Julia, regardant toujours le plafond.

            Séverus la regarda et lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis sûr que oui. 

- Ets-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Je trouve qu'on s'aime moins qu'avant… 

            Séverus avait les yeux exorbités face à la remarque de sa femme. Il lui fit tourner la tête et la regarda.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vas penser ça. Nous ne nous sommes jamais autant aimé que depuis ces années. Au contraire, je trouve que nous sommes plus proches qu'avant. On sait tous les deux ce que l'autre veut et désire.

- Regarde-moi. Je suis tout le temps malade… je deviens moche…

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu es la plus belle femme qu'un homme pourrait rêver d'avoir comme épouse et pour ma part, je suis heureux que ce soit moi qui t'ai épousé. Tu n'es absolument pas laide, bien au contraire. Tu m'as donné de merveilleux enfants et qui te ressemblent par ta beauté. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. Tu vas te rallonger et essayer de te rendormir. 

            Julia le regarda une dernière fois avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux. Séverus l'embrassa avant de plonger la chambre dans le noir. Il se leva à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ilyas et entra à l'intérieur. Plus que quatre jours avant la pleine lune. Dans quatre jours, ils iraient au manoir Malefoy pour procéder à la cérémonie qui libérerait Ilyas de tous ces malheurs. Ilyas dormait profondément, son pied retombant hors du lit. Séverus le borda et lui caressa le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était anxieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Si Julia ne s'était pas levée cette nuit, il se serait de toute façon réveillé, tant l'angoisse grandissait en lui. Il préféra sortir de l'appartement, passant son costume noir sur lui, et referma derrière lui. Au dehors, il pouvait entendre qu'un orage grondait faiblement et que la pluie tombait en continue. Il déambula dans les couloirs, se dirigeant sans but précis. Un puissant coup de tonnerre résonna au dessus de sa tête, ce qui le surprit alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il entendit ensuite ne fut pas un coup de tonnerre mais bien des bruits de pas et des sons de voix. Il se cacha dans un endroit sombre afin de ne pas être vu et attendit. 

- Pressez-vous bande d'incapables ! Nous arrivons ! Murmura une voix  féminine.

            L'instant d'après, un groupe de personnes cagoulées, vêtus de grandes capes apparut dans le couloir. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Comment diable étaient-ils entrés dans Poudlard.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

- A ton avis crétin ? Bien sûr ! Je connais quand même Poudlard ! Ils doivent tous être endormis maintenant, pressez-vous !

            Apparemment, la femme devait être le chef du groupe car tous la suivaient. Quand ils furent passés, Séverus sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse prévenir McGonagall. Arrivé devant la porte de la directrice, il frappa lourdement contre le bois, faisant arriver la vieille femme, prise de panique.

- Séverus ? Que…

- Il y a des intrus dans le château ! Prévenez les autres, je vais tâcher de les repousser ! Lança Séverus avant de s'éloigner en courant. 

            Mais alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall d'entrée du château, il vit avec horreur que la porte se fracassait et qu'une bande de démons pénétrait à l'intérieur. Le voyant devant eux, ces derniers ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. 

- Tuez-le ! Lança l'un d'eux.

            Séverus eut juste le temps de courir pour ne pas se faire toucher par un poignard qu'un des démons venait de lancer. Il prit un des passages secrets dont il était l'un des rares à en connaître l'existence et le referma consciencieusement. 

- Julia ! S'écria-t-il.

            Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs souterrain et rejoignit le même endroit qu'il avait emprunté une fois pour regagner ses appartements après une certaine dispute… Arrivé devant le passage qui donnait dans ses appartements, il entra en quatrième vitesse. 

- Julia ! Appela-t-il.

            Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et réveilla Julia qui parut paniquée.

- Séverus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

- Il faut qu'on sorte… il y a des intrus dans le château… 

- Quoi ? 

- Je viens de les voir. Je vais vous mettre à l'abris avec Ilyas.

- Et Isolde… et Dorian ? Séverus, va chercher mes bébés ! 

- Julia, je vais y aller, mais pour le moment, c'est Ilyas et toi que je veux mettre en sécurité. Isolde et Dorian sont en sécurité dans leurs dortoirs. 

            Julia se changea avec sa baguette et sortit avec son époux et ils allèrent réveiller Ilyas. Mais le réveiller était apparemment inutile.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ilyas ! Hurla Julia.

            Séverus se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, ce dernier étant pris d'espèces de convulsions. 

- Ilyas ! Réveille-toi ! Le secoua Séverus. 

- Pas elle ! Pas IRENE ! Hurla Ilyas comme un dément. Ne touche pas à EUX ! Ne touche pas à EUX !

- ILYAS ! 

- Séverus… Pleura Julia.

            Séverus prit son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier ne sortant pas de son état de transe. Julia pleurait à chaudes larmes devant l'état de son fils et de la panique qui la gagnait de plus en plus. Elle qui était sujette aux crises d'angoisses, cela n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. 

- Viens ! Il y a un passage . Je vais vous emmener là-bas.

- Ne nous laisse pas tous seuls Séverus ! 

- Il faut que j'aille aider les autres et chercher les enfants. Tu seras avec les épouses des autres professeurs.

            Séverus emmena sa femme et son fils à travers le passage et les conduisis aussi rapidement qu'il le pu dans une salle aménagée en cas d'urgence. D'autres femmes étaient présentes, épouses des quelques professeurs mariés, apparemment au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

- Reste avec elles. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. La rassura Séverus en déposant Ilyas qui s'était calmé entre temps.

- Ne me laisse pas ici ! Pleura Julia en se serrant contre lui.

- Julia, les enfants sont seuls là-haut ! Isolde est comme toi et elle va paniquer ! Je dois aller les chercher et tous les mettre à l'abris. Eux et tous les élèves ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ces monstres mais il faut que j'aille aider à les repousser ! Maintenant, tu restes ici avec Ilyas et je reviens rapidement.

- C'est dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.. que tu… te fasses… tuer ! 

            Julia éclata en sanglots sur ces dernières paroles. Séverus la cala contre lui et la consola comme il en avait l'habitude à présent. Les femmes des professeurs arrivèrent vers eux et prirent le relais de Séverus pour consoler Julia.

- Prenez soin d'elle. Leur dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Séverus ! SEVERUS ! 

            C'était à présent Julia qui devenait hystérique et qui hurlait son nom alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir. Il se rua dehors quand il perçut les cris de quelques élèves. Puis les sons de sortilèges lancés. Mais surtout le cri. SON cri. 

- ISOLDE ! 

            Il arriva à nouveau dans le hall et cette fois, il vit ses collègues se battre contre les démons qui étaient entrés un peu plus tôt. 

- Séverus ! Les élèves ! Ils sont partis dans les dortoirs ! Allez-y ! Lui dit McGonagall.

            Séverus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut en direction des cachots, des dortoirs des Serpentards.

- PAPA !!!

            Il se retourna et vit le groupe de sorciers qu'il avait vu passer un peu plus tôt, mais avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il sentit un violent coup dans la nuque et s'effondra. Il ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience dans l'immédiat et releva la tête en chancelant pour les voir.

- PAPA ! AIDE-NOUS !

            Ils emmenaient Isolde… et Dorian… Où les emmenaient-ils ? 

- Is… olde… Dor…

            Le noir l'envahit et il ne vit plus rien.

- Séverus… Je t'en prie, reviens à toi ! 

            Il sentit qu'on le secouait un peu et qu'on lui appliquait de l'eau à la base du cou. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un mal de tête l'envahir.

- Séverus…

            Il vit les yeux embués de Julia penchée au-dessus de lui et qui le tenait assis contre elle.

- Ils les ont emmené… ils ont emmené mes bébés… 

            Emmené ? Les bébés ? 

- Ils ont emmené mes enfants… Pleura Julia en se serrant contre lui.

- Les enfants ! Réalisa Séverus en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. 

- Tu les a laissé nous les prendre ! Ils les ont emmené ! Gémit Julia en le regardant.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont partis ! Ils ont emmené Isolde et Dorian !

- Ils sont au repère d'Irène.

            Séverus se releva et regarda autour de lui. Cette voix, il la connaissait et il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

- Professeur…

- MALEFOY ! Où sont mes enfants ? Hurla-t-il en se levant et en se précipitant vers son ancien élève.

- Séverus ! Le rattrapa Julia par le bras.

- Il est dans le coup ! Je le savais ! Irène ne doit pas approcher Ilyas et elle a enlevé mes enfants ! C'est Malefoy qui l'a conduite jusqu'ici !

- Il n'a rien fait, il est venu nous aider…

            Séverus regarda sa femme dans les yeux. Cette dernière, avec son air si désespéré et malheureux, lui montrait qu'il devait avoir confiance en elle.

- Professeur. Je suis venu ici après avoir appris les intentions d'Irène. Reprit Drago.

- Qui est cette Irène ? Que veut-elle ?

- Elle fait partie de la SSAK.

- LA SSAK ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La Société Secrète des Adorateurs de Krwi. Je sais, c'est un nom idiot mais c'est leur nom. 

- Encore ce Krwi !

- Elle est leur chef. Et elle VEUT le Krwi. Autrement dit, votre fils. 

- Vous voulez dire… qu'elle veut procéder à un échange ?

- Exactement. 

- Vous voulez dire que cette Irène veut échanger Isolde et Dorian contre Ilyas ? Se révolta Julia.

            Drago la regarda et inspira bruyamment pour montrer sa réponse.

- Mais comment peut-elle faire ça ? Ce sont des enfants ! Elle est complètement folle !

- Julia, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il faut qu'on sorte les enfants de là !

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je veux que mes bébés reviennent ! Je veux voir mes enfants ! Et je ne lui donnerais pas mon petit garçon !

- Nous ne lui donnerons rien du tout d'accord ? S'énerva Séverus.

- Calmez-vous ! Je vais vous aider… Mais j'ai besoin d'Ilyas pour ça. Leur dit Drago.

- Ilyas ne fera rien du tout ! Il est trop petit pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Lui dit Séverus.

- Croyez-moi, il est bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez. Et il va nous aider.

- Que veux-tu faire avec lui ?

- Je dois m'adresser au Krwi… par son intermédiaire. 

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'interroger sur votre avenir Monsieur Malefoy ! Lui dit Séverus.

- Vous devriez savoir, professeur, que le pouvoir du Krwi, à l'état sommeillant dans l'être qui lui sert d'hôte, a des pouvoirs plus grands que la simple lecture de l'avenir. Vous avez dû en avoir quelques aperçus, je me trompe ? Et il peut nous aider sur la façon de sauver vos deux autres enfants. 

            Julia regarda Drago avec attention, tendis que Séverus se mettait à réfléchir à toute allure. Devait-il ou non faire confiance à cet ancien Serpentard ? Sa femme lui faisait entièrement confiance, mais il hésitait de son côté.

- Séverus… 

- Très bien. Allons voir Ilyas. Capitula Séverus.

            Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le coin aménagé dans la salle de secours où Ilyas dormait. Julia s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa le front.

- Ilyas… mon chéri, réveille-toi. 

            Ilyas bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Julia… Tu permets ? Lui demanda Drago.

            Julia tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait un objet brillant dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le cristal du Destin.

- C'est ça qui va aider Ilyas à redevenir normal, c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda Julia.

- Oui. Et il va me servir d'interprète direct avec Krwi.

            Drago s'approcha d'Ilyas et plaça le Cristal au-dessus de son front. Quelques instants après l'exposition à la tête d'Ilyas, le Cristal se mit à briller et les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrirent. Seulement, ce n'était pas la couleur habituelle ni le regard qu'il avait d'ordinaire. 

- Ilyas… gémit une nouvelle fois Julia en le voyant avec ce regard… sans vie.

- J'appelle l'esprit du Krwi qui saura répondre à ma question… Parla alors Drago.

            Le Cristal brilla à nouveau et la bouche d'Ilyas s'ouvrit. Sortirent alors les paroles que Séverus avait déjà entendus précédemment, les paroles venant d'un être étranger. Julia était ahurie devant ce spectacle et dû s'asseoir sur le lit en pressant la main devant sa bouche.

- Il peut nous aider. Il faut juste emmener Ilyas voir Irène…

- NON ! Il ne doit pas la rencontrer ! 

- Professeur… Ce que vous avez pu voir dans le futur ne se réalisera pas si c'est le Krwi qui dit ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut conduire Ilyas au manoir. Je me charge de contacter cette folle d'Irène. Elle me doit quelque chose de toute manière, ça me fera une bonne occasion de la faire venir chez moi…

- Nous n'allons pas voir cette Irène !

- Quand partons-nous ? S'imposa Julia.

- Julia ! Paniqua Séverus, se souvenant du rêve qu'il avait eu avec Ilyas.

- Séverus, je t'ai écouté jusqu'ici, mais il est hors de question que je laisse mes enfants courir le moindre risque ! Drago sait ce qu'il faut faire alors écoute-le au moins une fois ! Nous n'allons pas recommencer notre dispute de l'autre fois ! 

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre une conversation aussi passionnante mais il faut qu'on y aille. Quelque chose me dit que Irène ne va pas tarder à prendre contact avec nous…

            Julia prit sa baguette et habilla son fils chaudement avant d'en faire autant pour elle. Séverus prit Ilyas dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous les trois, laissant les professeurs s'occuper des derniers démons qui traînaient dans l'école et qui faisaient diversion pendant que Irène en avait profité pour enlever les enfants de Séverus Rogue.

Voili ! JE sais qu'il a été long à venir celui-là mais j'étais tellement prise dans mes Elus que je n'ai pas eu la tête pour les Cours de potion ! L'idée m'est venue dans l'après-midi et j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! loool

Alors encore merci pour vos messages et au prochain chapitre !


	43. Sauvetage première partie

Chapitre 43 : Sauvetage (Première partie).  
  
Oulà ! Je sais qu'il était long à venir ce chapitre mais je voulais finir les Elus avant de finir cette histoire. Alors attention, dans ce chapitre, je met Séverus en avant dans un côté très sombre, qui risque d'être un peu choquant après le côté sentimental que j'avais révélé auparavant. Peut-être un peu à cause de mon humeur du moment. Mais on passe, et je vous laisse apprécier la première partie du sauvetage.  
  
Séverus avait à présent Ilyas dans les bras, Julia le suivant, Drago leur montrant le passage.  
  
- Nous allons aller dans le salon. Je vais contacter Irène. - Il ne faut pas qu'elle voit Ilyas ! Lui lança Séverus. - Elle ne va pas le voir. C'est moi qu'elle va venir voir. - Je veux la voir aussi. Lui dit Julia. - Non Julia. Elle t'éloignera de ton fils si tu la vois. Je lui parlerais seul à seule. Venez.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon du manoir des Malefoys et Séverus allongea Ilyas sur une des banquettes et le recouvrit à l'aide de sa cape. Le petit garçon était à présent profondément endormit et cela rassura Séverus, au moins quelques instants.  
  
- Je vais la contacter dans mon bureau. Reste ici Julia. Professeur, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner. - Je viens. - Séverus, je veux y aller ! Lui dit Julia en se pressant contre son époux. - Julia, tu dois veiller sur Ilyas. JE vasi faire en sorte d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette Irène et la faire changer d'avis sur l'utilisation de Krwi. - Professeur, sincèrement, je ne vous demande pas de m'accompagner pour parler à Irène. C'est juste pour utiliser vos dons assez sombres que je vous connais et qui la tétaniseront sur place. Lui dit Drago en le regardant profondément dans les yeux.  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils en soutenant le regard clair de son ancien élève. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait de lui.  
  
- Pardon ? - Professeur, vous savez tout comme moi que vous pouvez être « très » convainquant quand vous le voulez. Je tiens ça de mon père.  
  
Séverus écarquilla les sourcils et secoua la tête.  
  
- Hors de question. J'ai renoncé aux forces du mal, ce n'est pas pour y replonger un jour ! - Séverus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Lui demanda Julia, inquiète. - Rien. Lui dit Séverus, agacé. - Allons professeur, c'est pour votre fils que vous faites ça. Pas pour votre propre plaisir personnel. - Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire faire ? Lui dit Julia en le regardant avec méfiance. - Simplement le faire sauver son fils en utilisant la manière forte. Irène est un peu dur d'oreille, alors il faut lui montrer qu'on ne la laissera pas utiliser Ilyas pour son plaisir.  
  
Séverus avait un terrible dilemme qui se présentait devant lui. Que devait-il faire ? Soit il sauvait son fils en infligeant les pires tortures à Irène -comme il avait pu le faire en tant que Mangemort sur des innocents, ce qu'avait dû répéter Lucius Malefoy à son fils- soit il utilisait son savoir-vivre en essayant de négocier.  
  
- Séverus. ne me dit pas que. tu vas faire du mal à cette. femme ? S'inquiéta Julia. - Je ne vais rien faire du tout Julia. - Bon sang, vous réalisez ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a vos gosses et tout ce dont vous vous inquiétez, c'est de savoir si elle va souffrir ? Elle ne mérite pas mieux que ça. Vous ne savez pas combien d'innocents elle a tué pour avoir les renseignements qu'elle possède à présent pour être entrée dans Poudlard et savoir « qui » elle devait enlever. Et si elle arrive à avoir Ilyas entre ses mains, elle ne se privera pas pour l'éliminer et récupérer l'esprit qu'il renferme en lui. - Non ! Gémit Julia entre ses mains. Pas mes bébés. Séverus. je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de mal à mes bébés. Pleura-t-elle contre lui.  
  
Séverus la calma mais en continuant de fixer Drago.  
  
- Très bien. Allons la voir. - Suivez-moi. - Séverus ! Je ne veux pas que tu retombes du côté des forces du mal ! Tu as une famille ! - Et notre famille risque de ne plus exister si je ne vais pas dire ma façon de penser à cette folle ! Julia. Je ne vais pas sombrer dans les forces du mal à nouveau, tu le sais, je te l'ai promis il y a longtemps. - Et tu sais ce que je t'ai dis si tu rejoignais ce côté-là ! Lui dit Julia en hurlant.  
  
Elle se recula et le regarda, complètement effondrée.  
  
- Julia. tu ne m'aides pas. - Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas lui faire. et je sais ce que tu étais avant. Tu as fais des choses horribles, tu me l'as dit. - Et je ne vais rien lui faire qui pourra te nuire ou me mettre dans une situation d'adultère. Je ne suis pas comme ça -et tu devrais le savoir. Lui dit-il en écarquillant un sourcil. - Professeur, le temps presse. - Julia, je dois y aller. Reste avec Ilyas. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible pour récupérer les enfants.  
  
Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Séverus suivait Drago d'un pas pressé à travers le couloir. Julia s'effondra sur le sol en gardant sa tête dans ses mains et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Séverus suivait Drago et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau.  
  
- Comment comptez-vous la contacter ? - Simple. J'ai une « ligne directe » avec elle. - Comment la connaissez-vous autant ? - JE joue ce que vous avez fait avec Voldemort et Dumbledore pendant un certain temps. Lui dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. - Vous êtes espion ? - J'essaie de coincer Irène depuis un bout de temps mais je ne pouvais pas sans votre aide.  
  
Séverus l'écoutait avec attention et quelque chose le titilla. Sans son aide. son aide, il n'aurait pu l'avoir que.  
  
- Vous avez aidé cette Irène à kidnapper mes enfants ? Hurla Séverus en se dirigeant rapidement vers Drago. - Je n'ai fait que mon rôle d'espion. Et vous n'auriez rien fait si elle n'était pas venue chercher vos enfants. Je savais que cela vous mettrait hors de vous de savoir qu'elle gardait vos enfants. Vous avez votre éternelle âme sombre enfouie au fond de vous et c'est ce qui va nous aider. - Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à me voir redevenir comme avant ? J'ai réussi à changer. JE n'ai pas l'intention d'être celui que j'étais avant de rencontrer Julia ! - Vous voulez sauver vos enfants ? C'est la seule solution. Occupez-vous d'Irène et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Maintenant, écartez-vous, je vais inviter ma chère compagne. - Votre. compagne ? Je rêve ! - Je sais user de mon charme quand il le faut. - Et vouis êtes fier de vouloir ruiner la vie d'une famille pour votre plaisir ? - Je ne gagne rien ici. C'est justement pour sauver votre fils que je fais ça. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de dire les mots de passes que l'on me communique de Poudlard pour qu'elle vienne au château. Il faut que je l'appelle maintenant. Restez en retrait, j'ai placé la barrière anti- transplanage pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.  
  
Drago lui fit signe de reculer et s'avança vers la cheminée une nouvelle fois. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dedans et parla.  
  
- Irène ! Appela-t-il.  
  
Le visage d'une femme à l'air arrogant apparut dans l'âtre. Séverus serra les poings.  
  
- Il faut que je te parles mon amour. Viens me rejoindre. - Un instant, je donne mes ordres à ces abrutis et je te retrouves.  
  
Elle lui fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser avec la main et sa tête disparut.  
  
- Elle sera là dans peu de temps. Préparez-vous à l'accueillir.  
  
Séverus attendait dans un coin sombre et regardait l'ancien Serpentard attendre patiemment sur le canapé, faisant apparaître dans ses mains deux verres de whisky, les déposant sur une tablette à côté de lui.  
  
- Vous attendrez qu'elle soit de dos pour vous approcher. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle reste tournée vers moi. ça ne devrait pas être difficile.  
  
Le feu s'intensifia dans la cheminée et Drago fit signe à Séverus de ne plus parler ni bouger. Irène sortit alors de l'âtre, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Bonsoir mon ange démoniaque. lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Drago. - Comment va la plus belle des reines de la nuit ? - On ne peut mieux. Les gosses de Rogue sont arrivés à destination et nous n'avons plus qu'à négocier avec lui s'il veut les revoir un jour vivants. Et encore, tu me connais, les échanges ce n'est pas mon truc.  
  
Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et son regard s'évada un instant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Séverus puis se reporta vers la femme qui se plaçait sur ses genoux. Elle lui fit face et l'embrassa pratiquement avec violence. Drago passa ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant glisser ses mains vers le bas, caressant les fesses de sa pseudo petite-amie. Il leva une main discrètement derrière le dos de cette dernière et fit signe à Séverus de s'approcher. Séverus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le couple. Son côté sombre refaisait surface à présent (en vérité, il était ressorti depuis longtemps, en sachant les intentions de cette Irène pour ses enfants) et il l'utilisa avec véhémence. Il attrapa furieusement les cheveux d'Irène et les tira vers l'arrière afin de la renverser par terre. Irène se mit à hurler et une expression de terreur apparut sur son visage.  
  
- Drago ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant le père des enfants qu'elle venait d'enlever au dessus d'elle.  
  
Drago se leva tranquillement de son siège, prenant son verre dans la main. Il approcha à côté de Séverus et regarda la femme à terre.  
  
- Tu as un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il sournoisement. - Espèce de. sale petit. - Chuut ! Ce n'est pas beau de dire des gros mots ma puce ! Après tout, je ne fais que t'aider. à disparaître. Professeur, je vous la laisse, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. A tout de suite.  
  
Drago s'éloigna et sortit carrément de la pièce. Séverus n'était plus lui-même à présent. La rage le gagnait et il semblait retrouver ses anciens vices alors qu'il était Mangemort. Il s'approcha d'Irène, gisant toujours à terre avec son regard terrifié et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il attrapa sa tête fermement et douloureusement entre ses longs doigts et la força à le regarder.  
  
- Est-ce que ton « petit ami » t'a dis avec qui j'opérais avant de me marier ? - VA TE FAIRE. - TTTTT ! Lui souffla Séverus en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Vois-tu, en étant un ancien serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai appris quelques rudiments dans l'art de la torture. Et vois-tu je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir sur celle qui vient de gâcher la vie de la famille que j'avais réussis à construire. Par quoi vais-je commencer. Ah oui, je sais.  
  
Séverus pointa sa baguette sur Irène et avec un sourire sarcastique, lança le sort.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Irène se tordit de douleur et hurla sous l'effet de la douleur.  
  
- Si tu croyais pouvoir t'amuser pendant que mes enfants sont retenus prisonniers, tu te plantais bien ! Lui dit-il en lui lançant un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui fit encore plus hurler Irène.  
  
Drago revint quelques instants plus tard, une fiole dans les mains. Il écarquilla un sourcil lorsqu'il vit sa « fiancée » étalée par terre, toujours sous l'effet du Doloris. Il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la soulage en lui caressant le visage et en l'aidant, Drago tendit simplement sa main vers la chevelure de la femme et lui retira quelques cheveux.  
  
- Merci ma belle. Je finirais ce qu'il a commencé. Mais d'abord.  
  
Drago se releva et ouvrit la fiole. Il y intégra les cheveux d'Irène et la tendit à Séverus.  
  
- Buvez ça et nous allons rejoindre le QG d'Irène. - C'est ce que je pense ? Lui demanda Séverus. - Désolé, mais il va falloir vous habituer à agir en femme pour quelques temps.  
  
Séverus regarda la fiole et ferma les yeux.  
  
« Génial, devenir une femme à présent, ça promet. » Se dit-il en approchant la fiole à ses lèvres, en vidant le contenu.  
  
Il ressentit alors une violente douleur à l'estomac et il dû se plier en deux. Il sentit son corps subir les modifications que provoquait le Polynectar et après quelques secondes, il se releva, se trouvant littéralement changé.  
  
- Je ne vais pas vous appeler chérie, mais je dois dire que ça pourrait être tentant. Lui dit Drago en souriant ironiquement. - Allons-y.Lui dit Séverus, testant pour la première fois la voix de son ennemie.  
  
Il se sentait vraiment et terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une démarche féminine et Drago dû lui faire changer sa façon de se déplacer.  
  
- Pensez à Julia quand elle marche, plus féminine qu'elle je ne vois pas. - Ecoutez Malefoy, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, alors allons à ce fichu Quartier Général récupérer mes enfants. - Nous y allons, je veux juste. terminer quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. A moins que vous ne vouliez le faire ?  
  
Séverus était bien tenté mais l'image de Julia pleurant quelques instants plus tôt le fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
- Non. Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle. Je n'ai plus rien à voire avec cette folle. - Très bien. Ma chère Irène, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Mais tu vois, être avec une folle de ton espèce ne me ravi pas vraiment ! - Erlès te feras. payer. Lui souffla Irène de sa voix gutturale. - Ton démon de pacotille ne me fais pas peur. On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure ou la reine se fait manger par le fou. Echec et mat ma chère.  
  
Drago pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça les deux mots qui soulagèrent incroyablement Séverus.  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Irène garda son expression figée pour la dernière fois. Drago se retourna et fit signe à Séverus qu'ils pouvaient y aller.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait. »  
  
« Ce qu'il fallait faire. »  
  
« J'avais juré que je ne le ferais plus. »  
  
« Elle a tes enfants, tu voulais la laisser les tuer ? »  
  
« Julia ne me le pardonneras pas. »  
  
« Et elle te haïra si Isolde et Dorian y laissent leur vie. Ou Ilyas. Souviens-toi de ton rêve Séverus. »  
  
Le rêve. Julia dépérissant, son chagrin l'emportant loin de lui, son mari.  
  
- Dépêchons-nous. Lança Séverus à Drago.  
  
Le Serpentard lui donna une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra en premier dans la cheminée.  
  
- QG d'Erlès. Annonça-t-il en lançant la poudre devant lui.  
  
Séverus le regarda disparaître dans les flammes. Il avança à son tour et prit la poudre. Juste au moment où il allait jeter la poudre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Julia était là et son regard se posa sur lui. Puis descendit sur le corps sans vie d'Irène. Elle écarquilla les yeux et reporta son regard vers Séverus -enfin le double d'Irène.  
  
- Sé. Séverus ? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Séverus, dans le corps de femme qu'il avait à présent, la regarda et sans un mot, lança la poudre en prononçant l'endroit où il se rendait le plus bas possible, afin qu'elle ne l'entende pas. 


	44. Sauvetage deuxième partie

Chapitre 44 : Sauvetage (deuxième partie)  
  
Je pense qu'il va être assez comique ce passage finalement après réflexion !  
  
Séverus avança, un poids sur le c?ur après avoir vu le regard à la fois inquiet et déçu de Julia. Déçu de savoir qu'il avait peut-être tué quelqu'un froidement -alors qu'il n'en n'avait rien fait- mais Julia l'ignorait. Et il savait qu'il aurait à discuter de cela avec elle -si elle voulait lui parler après tout ça. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après ce qu'il allait accomplir : sauver leurs deux autres enfants.  
  
Suivant l'ombre de Drago, à quelques mètres devant lui, il progressa dans les souterrains, s'habituant tant bien que mal au corps dont il venait de prendre l'apparence. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé le Polynectar pour se transformer en femme et cela était assez déroutant.  
  
- Ne faites rien, les autres sont aux ordres d'Irène. Ils s'inclineront devant vous mais traitez-les comme des moins que rien. Je suis normalement le petit ami de leur maîtresse, ils me doivent donc le respect et me laisseront tranquille. Vous me suivrez, je vais nous conduire dans les cachots. Là où doivent être vos enfants. - Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça Drago ?  
  
Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer de marcher. Séverus le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Séverus. - Parce que je ne veux pas voir Julia malheureuse. Et vos deux enfants n'ont pas à mourir à cause d'Erlès. - Qui est Erlès ? - Un démon. Le chef d'Irène en fait. C'est lui qui veut Ilyas. Irène n'était que son agent d'exécution qui devait lui ramener les enfants afin de les échanger contre Ilyas. - Comment l'élimine-t-on ? - Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer cette partie. - Quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ? - Un baiser mortel. - Un baiser mortel ? Pas par moi j'espère ?  
  
Drago le regarda et eu un petit sourire amusé.  
  
- Irène est une spécialiste, enfin était une spécialiste pour « empoisonner » ses ennemis avec un poison qu'elle s'appliquait sur les lèvres, et qui terrassait n'importe qui. - Il est hors de question que. j'embrasse un démon ! - Je ne vais pas le faire à votre place ! - Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre la place d'Irène ! - Et vous seriez entré de quelle façon ? Je suis le petit ami d'Irène normalement, je peux donc aller où bon me semble. Il va juste falloir ruser. - Ruser ? Je croyais Irène douée pour ça ? - Justement, elle l'était. Il va donc falloir s'arranger pour que vous soyez seul avec Arlès et que vous l'embobiniez. si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. - Pardon ? - Allons. Ne me dites pas que Julia ne sait pas être convaincante lorsqu'elle veut un câlin ? - QUOI ? Non mais vous êtes malade ? Il est hors de question que j'allume ce démon ! - Jouez juste le jeu et tout ira pour le mieux. Vous voulez sauver vos enfants ? Je ne peux qu'occuper les autres membres du groupe pendant que vous serez avec Arlès. - Je rêve. Ca ne peut être que ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me demander après ? De promener Arlès en laisse, de le demander en mariage, d'organiser des dîners spectacles avec les autres membres de la communauté ? - Rien de tout ça. Juste l'occuper pendant que je fais sortir les autres du repère et que l'accès aux cachots soit libre. - Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que cet Arlès va tomber dans le panneau ?  
  
Nouveaux regard et sourire amusés de la part de Drago.  
  
- On arrive aux appartements d'Irène. Vous n'avez qu'à vous changer, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire plaisir à Arlès. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par le passage dans le mur, il suffit de bouger le livre sur la droite et vous serez dans le repère d'Arlès. Le rouge à lèvre empoisonné se trouve sur sa coiffeuse. C'est un tube vert. Je vous laisse ici, j'ai à faire. On se donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, le Polynectar aura cessé de faire effet.  
  
Drago partit sans un mot de plus et laissa Séverus devant une porte. Séverus le regarda partir, la bouche bée après ce que son ancien élève venait de lui dire et pour ce qui l'attendait. Il ouvrit néanmoins la porte et entra dans les appartements d'Irène. Tout était décoré dans une ambiance assez torride, révélateur de l'esprit de cette folle. Séverus en eut même des sueurs froides tant il était mal à l'aise. Tout sentait la luxure dans cette pièce et donnait mal au c?ur à force. Il se secoua et avança jusqu'à l'armoire où il fouilla pour trouver une autre tenue.  
  
- C'est dans un bordel qu'elle aurait dû aller. Se dit Séverus en retirant les tenues plus ou moins (en vérité pas du tout) habillées de la penderie. Il en prit une qui lui semblât un peu moins ouverte avec dégoût, et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler.  
  
Il se regarda dans la glace et vit le corps d'Irène le regarder, la tenue lui allant parfaitement et la rendant plus que sensuelle.  
  
- Merlin, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Qu'on ne me parle plus de tenues sexy.  
  
Il se tourna et vit la coiffeuse avec tout le maquillage d'Irène. et le fameux tube de rouge à lèvre vert. Il s'en approcha et le prit dans sa main. Il dévissa le bouchon et sentit immédiatement l'odeur amer du poison. Son nez était extrêmement sensible face aux odeurs de poison -à force d'en préparer- et il su lequel elle utilisait. Un poison puissant qui, dès un simple contact avec quelque chose se répandait aussi rapidement que de l'eau qui coule sur un corps. Mais il fallait un contre poison pour qu'il ne le tue pas lui-même en l'appliquant sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Bon sang, où est-il ? Répéta-t-il en fouillant parmi le monticule de produits de beauté.  
  
Il le trouva complètement enfoui sous le tas de maquillage et le prit en souriant. Un sourire diabolique en vérité.  
  
- Très bien, allons embrasser cet Arlès. Se dit Séverus.  
  
Il appliqua le baume et posa ensuite une couche de rouge à lèvres.  
  
- Parfait. Allons-y.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond, là où il pouvait voir une étagère avec des livres et posa la main sur le dernier sur la droite. En le baissant vers lui, le mur se mit à pivoter et un passage s'ouvrit. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et avança dans un petit couloir avant d'arriver devant une paire de rideaux en velours rouge. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla. Il poussa ensuite les rideaux pour entrer. Il arriva dans une immense salle sombre, éclairée par des centaines de bougies, où reposait un lit rond en son centre, un large buffet accolé au mur de droite et un bureau de style gothique dans le fond de la pièce. Séverus avança et parcourut la pièce du regard.  
  
- Tiens, serait-ce ma voyante préférée ? Murmura une voix gutturale derrière lui.  
  
Séverus se retourna et vit celui qu'on dénommait Arlès. Enfin, plutôt la chose qui s'appelait Arlès. Car ce n'était pas vraiment un visage qu'il avait mais plutôt une tête d'animal imaginaire assez repoussante. Séverus en eut même un rictus de dégoût.  
  
- Allons, tu ne me salues donc pas ? Tu as pourtant réussis à me ramener les deux gosses avec brio.  
  
Arlès s'approcha de Séverus et l'enlaça. Séverus lui aurait déjà donné un coup de poing pour avoir osé s'approcher de lui et de le serrer de la sorte, mais il ne devait en aucun cas montrer de la résistance.  
  
« Embrasse-le.. Allez ! » Se dit-il avec vigueur.  
  
Facile à dire mais avoir un tel monstre en face de lui -qui plus est du même sexe que lui- était assez déstabilisant.  
  
- Tire-moi les cartes. Lui murmura Arlès à l'oreille. - Quoi ? Demanda Séverus. - Je veux savoir ce que me réserve l'avenir à présent que je vais avoir le Krwi. - Justement. le Krwi te le dira. Attends un peu ! Lui dit Séverus, d'une voix peu assurée. - Oh oh ! Serais-tu aussi impatiente que ça de me montrer tes talents que j'apprécie un peu plus chaque fois en toi ? - Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Murmura Séverus entre ses dents. - Très bien, tu me les tireras après. Allonge-toi.  
  
Arlès le lâcha et Séverus dû se contraindre à s'allonger sur le lit. Arlès se retourna et quelques secondes après, il fit demi-tour à nouveau et Séverus vit qu'il avait modifié son apparence, pour devenir un homme jeune au physique plus qu'avantageux.  
  
- Revoici notre ami John ce soir. « John ? Qui c'est celui-là ? » Se demanda Séverus en voyant Arlès s'avancer vers le lit. - Et bien, d'habitude tu me sauterais dessus pour avoir choisi cet homme attirant dont tu as gardé le souvenir. - Oh ! Oui.  
  
Séverus se mit à genoux et s'approcha de l'homme. Arlès s'assit et ouvrit ses bras, l'attendant. Séverus -toujours aussi dégoûté- se logea entre ses bras et le regarda. Arlès -enfin le nouvel homme a qui il ressemblait à présent- le regarda à son tour en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ce soir ? Tu me sembles bien sage. Et ton. ton regard est différent. Où est passé ma tigresse d'hier soir ? - Je suis là. mais je voudrais essayer de. te faire languir. Lui dit Séverus en essayant de prendre une voix suave et sensuelle. - Je ne suis pas patient, tu devrais le savoir.  
  
Puis sans un mot de plus, Arlès repoussa Séverus -enfin Irène- sur le lit et se coucha sur lui.  
  
« Bon sang ! Embrasse-le ! Il va aller plus loin sinon ! »  
  
- Charmante ! Lui dit Arlès en commençant à lui délasser sin corsage. - Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu pas ?  
  
Séverus reçut une gifle pour cette question. Il se tint la joue -c'est fou ce que les coups prennent une ampleur autre en étant une femme- et le regarda, sentant que les larmes montaient d'elles-mêmes.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne m'embrasseras jamais. Tu m'as comprise ? Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais que tu peux user de ruse pour essayer d'avoir le pouvoir sur mes serviteurs. Ne me redemande jamais ce genre de choses. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton joli visage. Lui dit-il en caressant ses joues et son menton.  
  
Il se pencha ensuite sur son cou et se mit à l'embrasser et à le sucer. Séverus ne pouvait empêcher la grimace se former sur ses lèvres et tout son visage contracté.  
  
« Je tue Malefoy en sortant d'ici. Si j'y arrive. »  
  
Arlès parvint à lui bloquer les bras le long de son corps de femme et l'emprisonna. Il avait une poigne de fer et Séverus ne parvenait pas à se libérer.  
  
- Tu peux te débattre, tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre cette tenue. Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu es trop habillée, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps à enlever tout ton attirail.  
  
Il lâcha une des mains et d'un geste vif, arracha le devant de la nuisette.  
  
- Je préfère nettement cette vue. Lui dit-il dans un sourire sournois, avant de se pencher sur la poitrine à présent dénudée d'Irène (alias Séverus. Mdrrrr !).  
  
Il l'embrassa longuement, donnant des frissons à Séverus, qui aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de la poigne d'Arlès. Sentant un instant de faiblesse de la part de son tortionnaire, il le poussa un peu et réussit à le faire basculer sous lui, se retrouvant à cheval sur le torse du démon.  
  
- Tu as retrouvé ta fougue ? Plaisanta Arlès en l'observant attentivement. - Exact. Lui dit Séverus en souriant ironiquement.  
  
Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.  
  
« Merlin, aide-moi à faire ça. » Se dit-il.  
  
Il remonta lentement vers le menton et arriva au niveau des joues du démon. Il attrapa les mains de ce dernier et les serra fortement dans les siennes. Il se rapprocha du coin des lèvres mais Arlès tourna la tête.  
  
- Je t'ai prévenue. - Je ne vais pas t'embrasser, cela fait partie du jeu. Laisse-toi faire ! Lui dit Séverus d'un ton amusé.  
  
Arlès tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui -enfin vers elle- et lui sourit.  
  
- Ferme juste tes yeux. Et dis-moi si tu arrives à deviner ce que je dessine avec ma langue. (reprendre un de leurs jeux avec Julia allait peut- être l'aider après tout). - Ta langue ? D'habitude, j'apprécie plus ce que me fait ta langue à un endroit beaucoup plus bas que mon visage. mais si tu veux.  
  
Séverus sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers les joues d'Arlès qui venait de fermer les yeux. Séverus ferma les siens et imagina une autre personne à la place du démon. Une personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qu'il aurait souhaité serrer dans ses bras en ce moment, plutôt que ce démon. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les joues et dessina un S.  
  
- C'est un « S » ? - C'est ça. Voyons voir si tu devines la prochaine lettre. Lui dit Séverus en souriant toujours.  
  
Il se pencha sur l'autre joue et dessina cette fois-ci un R.  
  
- Hummm. Un « Q » ? - Non. Réfléchis bien.  
  
Il recommença à tracer la lettre R avec sa langue sur la joue et Arlès trouva.  
  
- Un R. - Tu es doué. Bravo. Voyons maintenant si tu devines le mot que je vais écrire. - Un mot ? Vas-y.  
  
Séverus accentua son sourire et se pencha cette fois vers son front. Il traça cette fois « Bye ».  
  
- Je n'ai pas tout compris. J'ai trouvé le B, mais le reste.  
  
Séverus recommença et alors qu'il terminait ses lettres, il sentit que son corps commençait à changer d'apparence.  
  
« Pas maintenant. » Se dit-il - B Y E . Bye ? Tu me dis au revoir ? - Exact. Lui dit Séverus qui venait de retrouver sa voix suave et doucereuse mais dangereuse.  
  
Ce qui alarma Arlès. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais trop tardivement pour voir Séverus, le véritable Séverus Rogue cette fois, penché au-dessus de lui et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arlès se débattit en voulant dégager les lèvres qui l'emprisonnaient mais il ne pu rien faire. Le poison commençait déjà à pénétrer les lèvres et se frayait un chemin dans son sang.  
  
- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser me prendre mes enfants ? Lui dit Séverus en se relevant et en le regardant agoniser, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.  
  
Le démon retrouva son apparence hideuse et tendit sa main vers Séverus, mimant qu'il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais il ne pu rien faire d'autre. SA main retomba lourdement et son corps cessa de s'agiter. Arlès était mort empoisonné.  
  
- Tu salueras ta petite amie en enfer pour moi. Lui dit Séverus en s'éloignant du lit.  
  
Il arriva au niveau du rideau, au moment où Drago revenait et entrait. Il détailla son professeur de haut en bas en écarquillant un sourcil et en souriant narquoisement.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Je vous préviens. - Je n'ai rien dit. Vous feriez mieux de vous changer. vos enfants vous attendent. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher.  
  
Séverus reprit sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans la chambre d'Irène et refit apparaître son costume noir. Il appréciât de retrouver ses vêtements.  
  
- L'accès aux cachots est libre. Lui dit Drago en passant devant lui.  
  
En effet, le passage était libre, hormis les corps jonchant le sol, mai au moins, ils pouvaient accéder aux cachots en toute tranquillité.  
  
- Vous auriez pu aller les chercher si vous avez éliminé tous les gardes. Lui dit Séverus en enjambant un nouveau corps. - Et vous gâcher le plaisir d'aller les chercher ? Après être passé sous Arlès ?  
  
Drago se mit à rire devant l'air sombre de Séverus. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée des cachots et Séverus entendit au loin des sanglotements.  
  
- Isolde ?Appela-t-il. Isolde ? C'est papa ! Je suis là. - Papa ? - Papa ! On est là ! S'écria Dorian en secouant les barreaux derrière lesquels ils étaient enfermés.  
  
Drago et Séverus se précipitèrent vers le bruit métallique qu'ils entendaient avec Dorian qui frappait dessus. Ils étaient dans une cellule tout au fond des cachots. Ils arrivèrent devant et Séverus vit ses deux enfants derrière les barreaux. Il passa sa main au travers, uniquement pour les toucher. Isolde était complètement en pleurs et paniquée -comme il l'avait prévu- et s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Papa ! Fais-nous sortir. Lui dit Dorian.  
  
Il allait pour sortir sa main en dehors des barreaux mais Isolde s'accrochait à lui avec désespoir.  
  
- Isolde ! Lâche-moi. Lui dit Séverus le plus calmement possible, afin de ne pas la troubler plus. - Ne nous laisse pas ici. Pleura la fillette. - Non. Je vais vous sortir de là, mais il faut que tu me lâches.  
  
Mais Drago l'avait déjà devancé et pointait sa baguette sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrait.  
  
- Alohomora.  
  
Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
- Ils avaient des clés. C'était la fille qui les avaient. - Irène ! Je vais aller la fouiller. Restez avec eux, je reviens. Lui dit Drago.  
  
Déjà il s'éloignait, laissant le professeur de potions avec ses deux enfants, toujours bloqués derrière les barreaux.  
  
- Papa. je veux rentrer chez nous. Implora Isolde en continuant de lui triturer le bras avec ses mains. - Je vais nous ramener à la maison. Mais il faut attendre que Drago soit revenu avec les clés. Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. - Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent papa ? - Ils en veulent à Ilyas. Ils voulaient vous échanger contre lui. - Ilyas ? C'est à cause de lui ? C'est à cause de lui qu'on est ici ? Parce qu'il le veulent ? - Dorian. ne parle pas de ton petit frère comme ça ! Il n'y est pour rien ! - Tout est de sa faute ! Il attire les ennuis ! - Dorian ! Ilyas n'y est pour rien. Il est habité par un esprit que beaucoup de sorciers veulent contrôler. Ils ont cru qu'en vous enlevant, nous vous échangerions contre lui. - Mais. - Dorian. Je ne veux pas que tu accuses ton frère de quoi que ce soit. Il ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive. - Papa ! Je veux rentrer ! Continua Isolde, toujours autant paniquée et s'accrochant aussi désespérément à son père. - Isolde. Isolde calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer. Je vais vous ramener là-bas.  
  
Drago revint avec un jeu de clés dans la main et passa toutes les clés dans la serrure de la cellule, jusqu'à trouver la bonne -la dernière,bien entendu. Il ouvrit la porte et Dorian se rua dehors, se jetant dans les bras de son père. Séverus l'accueillit avec plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas le serrer totalement dans ses bras, vu qu'Isolde était toujours autant accrochée à lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux.  
  
- Isolde. Viens ! La porte est ouverte ! - Non, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ici ! Continua la fillette en pleurant toujours. - Mais viens ! Fais le tour, la porte est ouverte. Lâche mon bras !  
  
Drago vint à la rescousse du professeur de potions, bloqué par les barreaux et les mains de sa fille. Il l'aida à se libérer de la puissante poigne d'Isolde qui hurla alors qu'on l'enlevait du contact de son père. Séverus se releva et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cellule pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
- Papa. Pleura Isolde en se serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le pu. - Ca va. C'est terminé. On rentre à la maison maintenant. - Je veux voir maman. Continua Isolde en pleurant contre son cou. - Nous allons la voir.  
  
Dorian s'accrocha à la cape de son père et Isolde resta dans les bras de ce dernier. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, Séverus cachant la vue des corps tombés à terre à sa fille -Dorian ne perdant rien du spectacle par contre et ajoutant ses petits commentaires :  
  
-Wouah ! Elle est où sa têt.  
  
Séverus le fit taire avec la main et lui fit signe de continuer sans parler.  
  
- Il est bizarre lui ! Il est complètement à l'envers. - Dorian ! Le prévint son père.  
  
Drago devançait les trois et arriva à la cheminée. Il entra à l'intérieur, la poudre de cheminette dans la main et prononça :  
  
- Manoir des Malefoys.  
  
Il disparut dans le même nuage de fumée qu'auparavant et Séverus fit entrer Dorian.  
  
- C'est lui Malefoy ? Lui demanda Dorian. - Oui c'est lui Malefoy. - C'est drôle, je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça. Tu crois qu'il va aussi nous donner des bonbons ? - Dorian. - Oui oui ! J'y vais !  
  
Dorian prit la poudre de cheminette et la lança avant de disparaître à son tour. Séverus entra dans la cheminée à son tour, sa fille toujours dans les bras -celle-ci s'étant endormie- et jeta la poudre, faisant disparaître de ses yeux le repère d'Arlès.  
  
Arrivé dans le salon de Drago, il porta délicatement Isolde au- dehors, là où devait se trouver Julia. Drago qui s'occupait de se débarrasser du corps d'Irène, encore étendue par terre.  
  
- Maman ! Maman ! On est revenu ! Lança Dorian en ouvrant une porte, mais se trompant car il arriva dans un placard. - Par là. Lui dit Séverus en lui montrant la bonne porte.  
  
Dorian ouvrit la porte et se rua dehors. Séverus le suivit, sentant Isolde remuer contre lui -sûrement réveillée par les bruits de son frère- et lui releva la tête.  
  
- On va voir maman. Lui dit-il à l'oreille. - Maman ? Lui dit Isolde de sa voix endormie.  
  
Elle releva sa tête et le regarda.  
  
- Va la voir... Lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
Il la déposa par terre et Isolde ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle se mit à courir hors du bureau et Séverus la suivit. Il vit Dorian dans les bras de sa mère, toujours à côté du canapé où dormait Ilyas. Julia releva la tête et vit sa fille courir vers elle.  
  
- Maman ! - Ma chérie ! Mon bébé, viens ici ! Lui dit Julia en lui ouvrant les bras.  
  
Isolde se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, à côté de son frère, et pleura tout autant que le faisait sa mère.  
  
- J'étais si inquiète mes trésors. Leur dit Julia en ne cessant pas de les embrasser.  
  
Séverus s'approcha silencieusement et Julia releva la tête. Elle se leva, embrassant une dernière fois ses deux enfants et s'avança vers lui. Elle le regarda un moment avant de lui donner une gifle. Elle se remit à pleurer et se jeta à son cou.  
  
- Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses ici alors que tu risques de te faire tuer. Pleura-t-elle contre lui. - Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu. mais nous n'avions pas le choix.  
  
Julia releva la tête et le regarda. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils furent interrompus par les jumeaux qui se collèrent à eux, demandant un peu d'attention également. Julia les serra contre elle à nouveau et essuya ses larmes. Séverus détourna son regard vers la porte et vit Drago, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main. Drago le regarda un instant puis finit par tendre la sienne.  
  
- Merci. Lui dit Séverus.  
  
Julia arriva à son tour, et ni une ni deux, serra l'ancien Serpentard contre elle.  
  
- Merci Drago. Merci. Lui dit-elle avant de se relever.  
  
Drago se contenta de lui sourire en retour et regarda les jumeaux qui regardaient la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
  
- Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous voulez. Vos enfants ont besoin de repos. Il y a largement de quoi coucher ici.  
  
Julia tenta un regard vers son époux et voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, fit un sourire à Drago.  
  
- Je veux bien. Merci. - Je vais appeler l'elfe de maison. Il va te conduire aux chambres. Lusty ! Appela Drago.  
  
Peu de secondes après, un elfe à l'apparence assez forte apparut, et se rapprocha de Drago en s'inclinant.  
  
- Maître Drago à appeler Lusty. - Conduis cette jeune femme aux chambres d'invités. Leurs trois enfants resteront avec nous. - Bien Maître.  
  
Lusty conduisit Julia à l'étage, portant Ilyas dans ses bras. Séverus resta un instant avec Drago avant d'aller la rejoindre.  
  
- Vous pourrez rester ici jusqu'à la cérémonie si vous voulez. Lui dit Drago. - Les enfants doivent aller en cours. Nous ne pouvons pas rester. - Est-ce que c'est parce que les enfants doivent aller en cours ou bien est- ce que c'est le fait d'être logé par moi qui vous dérange ? - Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais être gêné d'être logé par vous. Mais je dois ramener les enfants là-bas. - Comme vous voudrez. Mais cela aurait simplifié pour jeudi. Vous vous souvenez que jeudi a lieu la cérémonie ? - Bien évidemment que je le sais. Mais je préfère rentrer chez moi. C'est très aimable de votre part de m'inviter, ma famille et moi, dans votre manoir mais disons que je préfère retrouver ma famille. Et je dirais aussi que c'est ma façon de vous remercier de m'avoir fait devenir Irène et avoir failli devenir l'amant d'un démon. Lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Drago émit un sourire et le suivit dans les escaliers afin de gagner ses appartements. Séverus retrouva Julia dans une chambre, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la chambre de leurs enfants.  
  
- Ils dorment ? Demanda-t-il. - Oui. Isolde était exténuée. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de cauchemar. - Je lui donnerais une potion si c'est le cas.  
  
Séverus attrapa la taille de Julia alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur chambre et la tourna vers lui.  
  
- Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ? Lui demanda-t-il. - Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis juste déçue. - Déçue ? - Je ne voulais pas que tu tues cette femme. Il y avait certainement d'autres moyens de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne voulais pas que tu retrouves tes côtés sombres. Je te l'avais dis. - Tu veux savoir ? Je n'ai pas tué Irène. C'était Drago. - Drago ? - Il l'a achevée. Je lui ai juste lancé le Doloris au début.  
  
Julia écarquilla les sourcils et s'éloigna.  
  
- Julia ! - Un Doloris ! Tu as raison, ce n'est pas important ! - Et tu voulais qu'on les laisse torturer nos enfants ? Tu voulais que ce soit Irène ou les enfants ? - Ce n'est pas. J'avais peur. - Peur ? Mais je t'avais dis que je les ramènerais. - Non pas peur de ça. Je savais justement que tu les ramènerais. Mais j'avais peur. que tu redeviennes comme avant. quand tu étais au service de Voldemort. Lui dit-elle en sanglotant. - Ecoute-moi. Julia, écoute-moi. Je ne serais plus jamais comme avant. C'est impossible. Pas après la vie que je mène à présent. Tout ce que tu m'as apporté, je veux le garder. Rien ne me fera changer. Bien sûr, j'ai tué un démon ce soir, mais j'étais obligé. Et tu aurais fais la même chose si tu avais été dans ma situation. Et encore, j'espère que ça ne t'arriveras jamais. - Un démon ? Il y avait un démon ?  
  
Séverus la prit par la taille et la conduisit vers leur chambre, afin de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer cette nuit. Julia écouta attentivement le passage du polynectar et surtout celui où Séverus se retrouva sous Arlès. Elle éclata de rire et n'arriva pas à se calmer. Pas avant qu'elle n'ait d'autres nausées qui l'obligent à aller dans la salle de bain. Ils finirent par se coucher tous les deux, dans le lit de la chambre d'invités du Manoir des Malefoys et laissèrent la nuit de cauchemar s'éloigner, les laissant se préparer à accueillir l'heure de la cérémonie qui libèrerait leur famille de toute cette histoire. 


	45. Mésentente

**Chapitre 45 : Mésentente.**

Séverus ouvrit les yeux, sentant le corps de Julia pressé contre le sien. Il remua son bras, Julia se mit à marmonner en souriant et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit.

- Mmmmhh… Oui… Moi aussi je t'aime… 

            Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et sourit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et l'instant d'après, une tête avec les cheveux défaits apparut au pied du lit.

- Papa… je peux venir ? 

            Séverus regarda sa fille qui se tenait devant lui et acquiesça. Il comprenait qu'elle devait avoir rêvé de ce qui s'était passé la veille –il était allé la voir plusieurs fois durant la nuit pour la calmer et avait fini par lui donner une potion sans rêve. Isolde s'approcha doucement et grimpa sur le lit, se plaçant entre son père et sa mère, toujours endormie. Cela devenait de plus en plus rare pour Séverus d'avoir sa fille comme ça, callée contre lui, cherchant du réconfort, qu'il ne pu se résoudre à délaisser son étreinte autour d'elle. Bien évidemment, les gênes ayant été transmises du côté du réconfort, Isolde ne fut pas la seule à en demander de si bonne heure. Ilyas fit son apparition à côté du lit et appela son père.

- Papa ! Je peux venir ? 

- Ta sœur y est déjà. Il doit bien y avoir une place pour toi je pense.

- Hibou ! 

            Se rappelant la fois où Ilyas lui avait dit qu'il emploierait le mot « hibou » à la place de « chouette », Séverus se mit à rire. Et plus il y repensait, plus il accentua son rire. Ses deux enfants le regardèrent avec une expression amusée et étonnée. En fait, il ne riait pas à cause de ce mot employé innocemment par Ilyas, mais à cause du fait qu'il l'avait juste contre lui, sa fille également et simplement parce qu'il avait crû les perdre la veille. Il était heureux. Ce matin, il pouvait vraiment le dire, il était heureux. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir de réveil de ce genre, le voilà qui était servit. Julia remua et se tourna vers lui. Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda en se relevant rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Séverus ? 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ? Demanda Ilyas.

- Je crois… qu'il rit mon chéri. Laisse papa rire. Ca lui fait du bien. 

- Ah bah c'est marrant de voir papa rire. Lança Ilyas.

            Séverus se calma un peu et regarda les visages qui étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Il éclata encore plus de rire en les voyant avec ces têtes ahuries.

- Maman… Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

            Dorian venait d'entrer dans la chambre et il s'approcha en regardant son père d'un air encore plus étonné que le reste de sa famille. A présent, tous étaient penchés au-dessus de Séverus et ce dernier continua d'exploser de rire en se relevant. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux et les regarda.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Lui demanda Julia.

- Hummm ? Rien…

            Puis il éclata de rire à nouveau. Il se leva complètement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda au dehors et vit que la brume recouvrait la totalité des alentours du Manoir des Malefoys. Son rire cessa petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits.

- Allez les enfants. Retournez dans votre chambre et préparez-vous. Nous allons descendre déjeuner.

- Mais moi je veux rire aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de rigolo ? Demanda Ilyas.

- Ilyas, va avec Isolde et Dorian. J'arrive.

            Ilyas sortit du lit en râlant et suivit son frère et sa sœur contre son gré. Julia se leva à son tour et passa la robe de chambre que les elfes de maison avaient apportée durant la nuit. Elle s'approcha de Séverus et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de se serrer contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a que je m'inquiète.

- Tu ris quand tu es inquiet ?

- Non. Je viens juste de repenser que Ilyas n'est toujours pas délivré du Krwi et que la cérémonie approche.

- Tout se passera bien, Drago nous l'a dit.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il existe toujours un risque…

- Drago et la prêtresse seront là. Ils vont libérer Ilyas. 

- J'espère une chose. 

- Laquelle ?

- C'est qu'Ilyas ne garde aucun souvenir de toute cette histoire.

- Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui lui arrive. Il…

            Julia s'arrêta de parler et relâcha son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- Rien… juste… nausées…

            Julia plaça sa main sur sa bouche et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Séverus s'éloigna de la fenêtre, la brume semblant suivre son mouvement en s'élevant progressivement pour laisser la clarté gagner rapidement le parc qui entourait le manoir.

            Julia sortit de la salle de bain, un verre d'eau à la main. Séverus la regarda et lui écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front pâle.

- Ma pauvre chérie. Tu es aussi blanche qu'un linge. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non. Je vais prendre un bain et j'irais manger un petit morceau après.

- Il faut que tu manges plus. Ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide. Pour toi et le bébé.

- Mais tout ce que je mange je ne le garde pas. 

- Je vais te donner une potion qui t'aideras quand on sera rentré à Poudlard.

- Si les enfants décident de rentrer. Hier soir, ils avaient hâte de voir le « fameux » Drago Malefoy.

- Et bien nous n'allons pas rester toute la journée ici et nous partirons ce matin. Il faut que j'aille voir si Minerva a réussi à calmer la situation avec l'attaque d'hier soir.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre mon bain. Tu peux t'occuper des enfants ? 

- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

            Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Séverus s'habilla d'un coup de baguette magique. Il prendrait sa douche plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre et avança dans le couloir. Il croisa un des elfes de maison des Malefoys qui le salua. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de ses enfants, il entendit que ces derniers ne semblaient pas inquiets par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et la claqua après être entré.

- Vous me posez tout ce que vous avez dans les mains immédiatement et vous ne bougez plus.

            Arrêt sur image aurait-on pu dire en voyant la scène. Les trois enfants restèrent immobiles avec les oreillers qu'ils avaient dans les mains, les plumes volant au-dessus d'eux et le regard figé. Les oreillers tombèrent lourdement sur le sol et Séverus s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous allez me ramasser tout ce chantier et sans magie. Je veux que tout soit nickel quand je reviens dans cinq minutes. Ilyas, tu viens avec moi je vais t'habiller.

- Eh ! Il a joué avec nous ! Protesta Dorian.

- Et vous lui avez montré l'exemple. Vous me rangez tout ça et rapidement. 

            Séverus prit la main d'Ilyas et l'emmena avec lui hors de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il entendit clairement ce que disait Dorian.

- Chouchou. 

            Il fit volte-face et dévisagea son fils.

- Ilyas n'est pas chouchouté comme tu dis. Vous lui montrez simplement le mauvais exemple. Je serais toi, je me calmerai rapidement si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes par la suite.

- Tu l'aime plus que nous ! Si on est ici c'est à cause de lui ! On ne se serait pas fait enlevé si il n'avait pas ce truc en lui ! Hurla Dorian en devenant rouge de colère.

            Séverus l'écouta débiter ses quatre vérités sans dire un mot. Une fois terminé, il lâcha la main d'Ilyas et avança vers Dorian. 

- Qu'aurais-tu dis si j'avais échangé Ilyas contre vous deux et laissé le démon tuer votre frère pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Crois-tu qu'il vous aurait laissé repartir ? Tu voulais peut-être que je perde mes trois enfants en une soirée ? Et je ne préfère pas Ilyas à vous deux. Il est plus petit et en ce moment, il a besoin de plus d'attention. Que dirais-tu si c'était toi qui avait le Krwi en toi ? Je pense que tu serais heureux qu'on te vienne en aide. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis avant de lancer des accusations sur ton frère. 

- Pourquoi tu les a laissé nous emmené ? Tu ne nous a pas protégé. Lui dit Dorian entre ses dents.

            Avec ça il passa devant lui et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Séverus se releva en soufflant. 

- Papa…

- Pas maintenant Isolde.

- Moi je trouve qu'il est bête de dire ça. 

            Séverus regarda sa fille qui s'approchait de lui. Elle lui donna la main et le regarda.

- Moi je sais que tu n'as pas pu les empêcher de nous emmener. Je savais que tu viendrais. Dorian est jaloux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait.

- Parce que tu es toujours avec Ilyas et jamais avec nous. 

- Je suis avec vous tous les jours. 

- En cours. Pas comme tu es avec Ilyas.

- Je ne vous interdis pas de venir me rendre visite dans mon bureau quand vous en avez le temps.

- Ce n'est pas ça qu'on veut. 

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas ?

- On voudrait que tu nous emmène autre part, que tu t'amuses avec nous.

- M'amuser ?

- Oui… On ne va jamais dans les parcs d'attraction des moldus. 

- Je te promets que je vous y emmènerai mais pas pour l'instant. Il ne reste que quelques jours avant qu'Ilyas ne soit libéré. Nous irons dans ces parcs comme tu dis mais après qu'Ilyas soit libéré. D'accord ?

            Isolde acquiesça en souriant doucement. Aussi calme elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Julia, ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit son menton entre ses longs doigts et la regarda.

- Tu es aussi belle que ta mère tu sais ?

            Isolde rougit et sourit face à ce compliment –rare- de la part de son père. Elle se serra contre lui et resta un moment les bras serrés autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. 

- Laisse ça, les elfes de maison viendront nettoyer. Lui dit-il en montrant le désordre dans la chambre.

- Non, je vais ranger, ça ira.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Séverus en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui ça va. Je ne vais pas laisser ces pauvres elfes de maison faire le ménage alors qu'on a fait le bazar avec Dorian et Ilyas ! 

- Je crois que Hermione est en train de déteindre sur toi… 

- Elle a raison tu sais ? Ils font toujours le ménage sans jamais rien avoir comme cadeau. Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient que je leur fasse un gâteau ?

- Fais-en un avec ta mère, il sera encore meilleur.

- Ouais. Je crois que je vais aller lui demander.

- Pas ce matin, elle a besoin de se reposer. 

- C'est à cause du bébé qu'elle est toujours fatiguée ? 

- Oui.

- J'ai hâte qu'il soit là… enfin qu'elle soit là puisque Ilyas a dit que ça serait une petite sœur qu'on aurait.

- Ilyas… Se rappela Séverus. 

            Il se retourna et vit que son fils cadet était partit. 

- Je dois aller m'occuper d'Ilyas. Tu ranges la chambre alors ?

- Oui 'pa.  Je pourrais aller voir maman après ? Pas pour le gâteau mais juste pour aller la voir.

- Oui, mais ne la fatigue pas trop.

- Promis.

            Séverus sortit de la chambre, laissant Isolde à son ménage, et parcourut le château à la recherche d'Ilyas. Il le trouva en train de discuter et pas avec n'importe qui. 

- Et Krwi il m'a dit qu'elle s'appellerait Thaïs. 

- Vraiment ? 

- Mmhh mmhh. Mais faut pas dire à papa. Elle va pas vouloir venir nous voir tout de suite. Elle est bien dans le ventre de maman. 

- Je m'en doute…

            Séverus entra dans la sorte de salon où Ilyas et Drago discutaient. L'ancien Serpentard se leva de la moquette sur laquelle il était assis, à côté d'Ilyas et fit face à son ancien professeur.

- Félicitations professeur. Je ne savais pas que le quatrième, pardon la quatrième était en route. 

- Je vois qu'Ilyas ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Mais merci. 

- Finalement, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le montrer à Irène hier soir et c'est tant mieux. 

- Oui au fait, pourquoi nous avoir dit de le conduire à Irène alors qu'il n'en n'a rien été ? 

- Parce que nous avons choisi la meilleure façon qu'il soit de lui… rabattre son caquet. Je croyais que vous hésiteriez à la faire souffrir mais je vois que vous gardez ce côté sombre en vous après toutes ces années.

- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient au courant de mon passé, vous m'avez compris ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire quoi que ce soit ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Papa ! 

            Séverus se tourna vers Ilyas qui tirait sur sa cape.

- Toi tu viens avec moi, je vais t'habiller. Lui dit Séverus en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Non ! Moi je veux jouer avec Drago !

- Et bien tu joueras avec lui après être habillé. 

- Le petit déjeuner est servit dans la salle à manger. Annonça Drago.

- Très bien. Je vais en faire part à Julia et Isolde.

- Dorian n'est pas levé ?

- Oh si il l'est. Il est juste… contrarié.

- Très bien. 

            Séverus s'éloigna, Ilyas dans ses bras. En remontant vers l'étage, il croisa Dorian qui descendait, lui. 

- Dorian, attend ! 

            Le jeune garçon ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son chemin, les mains dans les poches. 

- Pourquoi il boude Dorian ? 

- Je n'en sais rien. 

- C'est parce que mon copain c'est Krwi et que lui il voudrait être son copain ? 

- En quelque sorte oui.

- C'est dommage que Krwi il peut pas se montrer, sinon il jouerait avec Dorian. Parce que tu sais, il est gentil Krwi.

- Vraiment ? S'il l'était vraiment, il serait allé voir autre part… Murmura Séverus.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non.

- Et ben il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il allait m'inviter chez lui dans pas longtemps.

            Séverus s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Comment ?

- Bah oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer comment c'était chez lui, il est gentil hein ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand ?

- Bah non. Juste que je viendrais chez lui et que je vous verrais pas pendant longtemps. Mais je vais lui demander pour que tu viens avec maman. Moi j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul !

            Le cœur de Séverus s'accéléra et il remonta jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Pourquoi le Krwi « invitait-il » Ilyas chez lui ? De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi allait-il devoir être séparé de ses parents ? Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et Séverus entra. Tout était à présent nettoyé et il vit Isolde sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides.

- Le petit déjeuner est servit si tu veux. Lui dit-il.

- Ok, j'y vais.

- Sèche-toi les cheveux, tu vas être malade.

- Ok. 

- Tu iras dire à ta mère que le petit déjeuner est servit en même temps s'il te plaît.

- Ok.

- Est-ce que tu sais dire autre chose que Ok ?

- Pas pour l'instant. 

            Isolde sortit sans un mot de plus et referma la porte.

- Ta sœur est vraiment étrange quand elle s'y met.

            Séverus s'occupa d'Ilyas et le lava, l'habilla et redescendit avec lui pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la salle à manger, Dorian sortit de table en lui lançant un regard noir et s'éclipsa.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Lui dit Drago en regardant Ilyas.

- Ca ne vous gêne pas ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- Non. Je crois que Dorian a une dent contre vous.

- Je sais. Ilyas, tu es sage et tu manges correctement d'accord ?

- Ouais 'pa.

            Séverus fit descendre  Ilyas de ses bras et sortit à son tour de la salle à manger. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Dorian et le trouva assis sur les marches du perron, devant la demeure des Malefoys, après avoir cherché dans tout le manoir. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Dorian fit mine de se lever mais Séverus le retint.

- Attend. 

- J'ai rien à te dire.

- Je sais que tu es en colère après ce qui est arrivé hier soir et je m'en excuse. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à Ilyas. Il n'y est pour rien. 

- Je m'en fiche d'Ilyas. Il est bête.

- Dorian, arrête de dire qu'il est bête. Ton petit frère ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Pour lui, Krwi est son ami. Il ne sait pas que sa vie est en danger à cause de lui.

- Pfff. Comme si ça pouvait être dangereux qu'il ait un médium en lui. 

- Parce que tu crois que c'est un simple médium ? Tu crois qu'il lui lit juste l'avenir de temps en temps ? Tu n'as pas compris que si on ne l'enlève pas du corps d'Ilyas, ton frère sera perdu ? 

            Dorian le regarda l'espace d'une seconde puis reporta son regard –inquiet cette fois- devant lui.

- Dorian, ils sont venus et je n'ai pas pu les arrêter. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, je les aurais repoussé. Mais ils m'ont frappé avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait. J'étais anéanti quand j'ai su qu'on vous emmenait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, ainsi que votre mère et je ne les aurai pas laissé faire. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus avec Drago vous sortir de là. 

- C'est toi qui a tordu le gars quand on est passé dans le couloir ?

- Non, c'était Drago.

- Alors celui qui avait la tête à l'envers ?

- Non plus.

- Celui qui était cloué au mur ?

- Non. 

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors ? 

- Jemesuisdéguiséenfemme.

- Hein ? 

- Je me suis déguisé en femme.

            Dorian le regarda en faisant les gros yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Il fallait empoisonner le démon, il a fallu que je prenne l'apparence de sa petite amie.

            Dorian eut une mine de dégoût en entendant ça. Séverus regrettait de lui avoir dit ça mais il préférait qu'il réagisse sur ce côté et oublie ainsi sa mésentente avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec… ce démon ?

- Je lui ai donné un baiser mortel.

- Ahhhh ! Mon père a embrassé un démon ! C'est dégueu ! T'as pas fait autre chose j'espère ?

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je lui ai juste donné le baiser et je suis repartis.

- Alors je résume, Drago a torturé et tué des sorciers et toi tu t'amusais avec un démon ? Sympa ta participation.

- Si tu crois que c'était facile d'être une femme…

- Bah pour charmer ton démon, tu avais déjà un bon modèle pour y parvenir.

- Comment ça ?

            Dorian se leva et s'épousseta.

- Bah maman.

            Il s'éloigna en riant et rentra à l'intérieur. Séverus eut un sourire amusé et rentra.

- Ca pour un bon modèle, j'en ai un excellent de ce côté-là. 

            Il arriva dans la salle à manger à nouveau et trouva toute sa petite famille assise, Drago s'occupant d'Ilyas. Julia était également là, dévorant un paquet imposant de pancakes. Séverus s'installa à ses côtés, l'embrassant sur le front rapidement et la regarda.

- Et bien, je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ?

- Oh ! Si ! Je dévorerais un éléphant. Non, Drago m'a donné une de ses potions qu'il a trouvé en Bulgarie. Tu sais, il y  un sorcier qui rivalise avec toi ! Il a réussi à calmer mes nausées en une seule fois dis donc ! 

- Et bien je prendrais contact avec lui dans ce cas. 

- Vous rentrez à Poudlard cet après-midi ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est prévu en effet. Je veux prendre des nouvelles de la part de Minerva concernant l'attaque de cette nuit.

            Drago acquiesça d'un air qui en disait long. L'air d'une personne déçue.

- Maman, est-ce que Drago peut venir à la maison ? Demanda Ilyas.

- Tu sais mon chéri, il a peut-être des choses à faire…

- Bah non, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Comme ça il pourrait jouer avec moi ! 

- Je ne veux pas que tu embêtes Drago Ilyas. Lui dit Séverus.

- Ma foi, Drago, si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu. Nous pouvons même te loger pendent quelques temps si le cœur t'en dis. Lui dit Julia. 

            Drago tourna son regard vers Séverus et ne voyant aucune objection de la part de celui-ci lui répondit affirmativement.

- Je n'ai aucune obligation qui me retient ici. Je serais ravi de venir chez vous.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'Ilyas t'ennuie surtout.

- Il ne m'ennuiera pas. De toute façon, c'est préférable que je reste avec lui pour le préparer.

- Le préparer ? Demanda Julia, inquiète.

- Je vais commencer à lui présenter le Cristal, il faut qu'il s'y habitue le plus possible avant que l'autre moitié y soit ajoutée lors de la cérémonie. 

- Pourquoi, c'est dangereux ? Continua Julia.

- C'est assez puissant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'habituer à son pouvoir. Je pourrais le surveiller de cette façon.

            Dorian et Isolde écoutaient la conversation avec intérêt. Dorian le premier. A présent, il comprenait parfaitement que son frère n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Et à le voir continuer d'être aussi vivant et jouer avec son lait comme il le faisait actuellement, il était difficile de croire que le Krwi était dans son si petit corps…

Ouh que je suis méchante ! J'ai été longue à faire ce chapitre ! Je m'en excuse grandement auprès de vous, humbles lecteurs et revieweurs que je remercie amplement ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais j'espère bientôt parce que si ça continue, ma fic sera encore là l'année prochaine et avec 60 chapitres ! mdrrr


	46. Rien ne va plus

**Chapitre 46 : Rien ne va plus…**

- Voilà, on y est. Je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'Isolde. Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas adepte de la couleur rose si ça peut te rassurer !  
- Ca ira, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pouvais aussi bien dormir sur le canapé.  
- Quand même, tu seras plus à l'aise dans la chambre d'Isolde.   
  
Julia montra la chambre de sa fille à son invité, Drago, qui allait passer les derniers jours avant la cérémonie chez Séverus et elle. Il déposa son sac sur le sol et regarda rapidement l'intérieur.  
  
- Ca ira parfaitement. Tu sais, même dans le lit de Dorian, ça aurait été.  
- Ilyas a un sommeil assez agité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te réveille.  
- Il va falloir que je passe pas mal de temps avec lui de toute manière. Où est sa chambre ?  
- En face.  
- Je vais me mettre là. Le Cristal doit être sur lui et surveillé le plus possible. Où est le professeur Rogue ?  
- Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler Séverus. Il ne te diras rien si tu l'appelles comme ça.  
  
Julia lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Drago la suivit.  
  
- Il est partit voir si tout allait bien avec Minerva et les professeurs. Il sera là pour quatre heures je pense.   
- Cruuunchyyyy !  
- Oh non ! Pas cette horreur dans la maison Ilyas !  
  
Ilyas venait d'apparaître et courait après son raton laveur en riant. Drago le regarda faire d'un air amusé.  
  
- Il a un raton laveur ? S'étonna-t-il en le voyant attraper l'animal.  
- Oui. Grogna Julia.  
- Regarde Drago ! C'est Crunchy ! Lui dit le petit garçon en venant lui présenter le raton laveur.  
- Où l'as-tu eu ?   
- Dehors, dans le parc.  
- Vraiment ?   
- Tu veux jouer avec lui ?  
- Peut-être plus tard. Dis-moi Ilyas, est-ce que ça te dirais de porter ça autour du cou ? Lui demanda Drago en lui présentant le cristal accroché à une fine chaîne.  
- Baaaaah ! C'est pour les filles les colliers !   
- Oui mais celui-là, il a des pouvoirs magiques tu sais ?  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Ilyas, soudain très intéressé.   
- Et bien, il te fait voir des choses que tu ne vois pas normalement. Mentit Drago.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.  
- Ouais !   
  
Drago lui tendit le collier et dès qu'Ilyas l'eut prit entre ses doigts, le cristal se mit à briller.  
  
- Tu vois, il brille déjà !  
- Drago… Appela Julia, inquiète.  
  
Drago lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Ilyas écarta la chaîne et l'enfila par la tête pour l'avoir autour du cou. Il le laissa reposer sur son torse et baissa la tête pour le regarder.  
  
- Ca fait rien ! Y'a rien qui a changé ! Lança Ilyas.  
- Ca viendra. Tu ne l'enlèves pas d'accord ?  
- D'accord. Lui dit Ilyas, peu ravi de ne rien voir de nouveau devant lui.  
  
Il s'éloigna, emmenant Crunchy avec lui et laissa sa mère et Drago seuls.  
  
- Il ne va rien lui arriver de bizarre avec ça ? Lui demanda Julia, inquiète.  
- Pas pour l'instant. Il… va devoir rester allongé jusqu'à la cérémonie à partir de ce soir.  
- Tu ne connais pas Ilyas. Il sera incapable de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes dans son lit !  
- Il ne sera pas vraiment lui.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis, il ne va pas souffrir. Il va juste être inconscient.  
- Mon petit garçon va être dans le coma et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est de ne pas paniquer ? Vociféra Julia.  
  
Drago leva les mains devant lui pour lui demander de se calmer, toujours serein.  
  
- Je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Il sera comme lorsqu'il dort, c'est tout.  
- Et quand allons-nous savoir qu'il doit s'allonger ?  
- Dans la soirée. Il faut laisser le temps au cristal d'agir. Je t'assures que tout se passera bien.  
- Je l'espère pour toi.  
  
Drago lui tendit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin privé.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un jardin de ce côté du château.  
- Les enfants adorent y jouer.   
- Dis-moi, tu avais prévu d'avoir une famille nombreuse ?  
- Pas vraiment. Séverus plaisantait dessus au début de notre relation, mais à croire que le ciel l'a écouté pour que nous ayons bientôt quatre enfants ! Et je dois dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir tous ces enfants. Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir une famille ?  
- Moi ? Non. Je préfère ma liberté. Et puis je ne suis pas d'un naturel très protecteur envers les femmes, je suis plutôt du genre dominateur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce qu'une femme recherche.  
- Moi je te trouve très protecteur… spécialement avec les enfants. Tu as tort.  
- La seule femme avec qui j'aurais voulu construire ma vie n'a pas voulu de moi, je ne souhaite pas en chercher une autre…  
  
Julia ferma les yeux et le regarda.  
  
- Drago. Nous en avons déjà discuté l'autre jour. Arrête de te faire souffrir ! J'aime mon mari et la vie que j'ai actuellement. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux. Je n'en changerai en aucun cas. Tu es juste un ami et cela compte énormément pour moi.   
  
Drago continuait de fixer l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre sans rien dire.   
  
- Je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié. Lui dit Julia en posant sa main sur le bras de l'ex-Serpentard, avant de s'éclipser pour aller préparer le dîner.   
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Séverus revenait du bureau de McGonagall, où il avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé la veille. La directrice sembla comprendre la situation et lui demanda si les enfants avaient été traumatisés. Apparemment, ils ne l'étaient pas ou plus et cela rassura McGonagall. Rejoignant les cachots, il vit que ses enfants avaient vite retrouvé leurs habitudes. Mauvaises habitudes.  
  
- Dorian, je te préviens, si tu jettes cette bombabouse sur ces élèves, tu passeras la semaine prochaine en détention.   
  
Dorian lâcha tout et se retourna. Il fit un sourire hypocrite à son père et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.   
  
- A peine arrivés, vous reprenez vos mauvaises habitudes. Lança Séverus à Isolde, restée seule.  
- Ils nous ont provoqué, on a fait que répondre.   
- Vous pouvez utiliser d'autres façons pour leur répondre.  
- Pfff. Ils comprennent pas. Papa ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu rentres à la maison ?  
- Non, je dois aller préparer quelque chose pour ta mère.   
- Je peux venir ?  
- Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens que tu risques de t'ennuyer, ce n'est qu'une potion.  
- Pas grave.   
  
Séverus lui sourit brièvement et ils descendirent tous les deux en direction des cachots. Arrivés là-bas, Isolde s'installa dans le fauteuil de son père et s'amusa à tourner sur elle-même. Séverus ne releva pas et se contenta d'aller vers son chaudron.  
  
- C'est pour quoi faire la potion ? Demanda Isolde en s'amusant à jongler avec un presse papier.  
- Pour les nausées de ta mère. Drago m'a donné la liste des ingrédients.  
- Il est gentil Drago.   
- Tu trouves ? S'étonna Séverus, trouvant soudainement que la voix d'Isolde semblait rêveuse.  
- Oui. Il reste chez nous pendant longtemps ?  
- Quelques jours, jusqu'à la cérémonie qui va libérer Ilyas.  
- Ah. Et il va manger avec vous ?  
- Bien sûr qu'il va manger avec nous. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Pour rien. Est-ce que je pourrais rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Ilyas soit libéré ? On sait jamais, il voudra peut-être jouer avec moi…   
  
Cela sentait le mensonge a plein nez mais Séverus ne dit roen.  
  
- Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison tu souhaites jouer avec ton petit frère à présent ?  
- J'ai toujours joué avec Ilyas !   
- Oui en le repoussant à chaque fois qu'il veut venir avec ton frère et toi ! Drôle de façon de jouer avec lui !  
- Mais je peux rester ? Au moins ce soir ? Je peux manger à la maison ?  
  
Séverus se retourna et la regarda. Elle attendait sa réponse impatiemment et Séverus la trouva drôlement enthousiaste.  
  
- D'accord.   
- Chouette ! Merci papa !  
  
Nul doute qu'Isolde avait un petit faible pour le blondinet qui vivait chez eux actuellement. Des coups frappés à la porte du bureau firent sortir Séverus de ses pensées.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une élève de première année apparut, l'air paniquée.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Lewis ?  
- Professeur, Dorian et Owen… ils sont en train de se battre !  
- Quoi ?  
  
Isolde sauta de son siège et se précipita au dehors, son père la rattrapant rapidement. L'élève qui était de chez Gryffondor les conduisit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où des élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux garçons qui s'échangeaient des coups féroces.   
  
- Partez d'ici ! Vociféra Séverus à l'ensemble des spectateurs.  
  
Tous se poussèrent pour le laisser s'avancer vers Owen et Dorian, qui recevait un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de se jeter sur Owen. Séverus attrapa le col de la robe de sorcier de son fils et le tira vers l'arrière.  
  
- Debout Black ! Et plus vite que ça !   
  
Séverus lâcha son fils et le regarda d'un air glacial. Owen se releva et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.   
  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ?  
- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Lancèrent automatiquement les deux garçons en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.  
- Owen !   
  
Sirius arrivait en courant et se précipita vers son fils pour s'agenouiller devant lui et l'observer sous toutes les coutures.  
  
- Black, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton fils un peu mieux, il a tendance à sauter sur les élèves et leur dire sa façon de penser par la violence.  
- Eh ! Je crois que ton fils n'est pas étranger à chaque fois ! Lui lança Sirius en le pointant du doigt.  
- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant lui que je viens de voir donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de MON fils !   
- C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas plus supporter les coups que son père ! Ricana Sirius.  
  
Séverus s'avança sans prévenir et lui assena un puissant coup dans le visage (et c'est repartit pour un tour ! mdr), ce qui fit tituber Sirius qui s'écroula magnifiquement sur son postérieur.  
  
- Ne confonds pas avec toi s'il te plaît ! Lui lança Séverus avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner en emmenant Dorian avec lui.  
  
Bien évidemment, Sirius ne se laissa pas faire et il se releva rapidement, se mit à courir derrière le professeur de potions et lui sauta dessus. Dorian se poussa aussi vite qu'il le pu et se plaça à côté des élèves qui regardaient leurs deux professeurs se battre.  
  
- Vas-y papa ! Fais-lui mordre la poussière ! Lança-t-il.  
- Dorian ! Il faut les faire arrêter ! S'indigna Isolde qui regardait la scène horrifiée.  
- Papa ! Tape-lui dans le nez ! Participa activement Owen qui se rapprochait.  
- C'est ton père qui devrait s'en prendre une dans la tronche ! Lui lança Dorian.  
- Ah ouais ? Et toi alors ? Il faudrait te le refaire ton nez !   
- Tu vas voir que c'est le tien que je vais refaire ! Lui dit Dorian avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.  
  
Les élèves assistèrent donc à un double combat, mêlant d'un côté les deux professeurs, et de l'autre leurs deux fils qui s'assenaient la même correction –en un peu moins fort tout de même.  
  
- BLACK ! ROGUE ! RELEVEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS ENVOIE UN SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE DANS LE DERRIERE !  
  
Les élèves se poussèrent une nouvelle fois en voyant arriver la directrice, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qui s'avançait vers les combattants. Sirius et Séverus étaient tous deux à terre, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, complètement essoufflés et essuyant le sang qui coulait de part et d'autre de leur visage. Owen et Dorian continuaient de se battre et McGonagall se dirigea vers eux. Elle les tira violemment vers l'arrière et les sépara. Elle ne les ménagea pas et les laissa tomber à côté de leurs pères respectifs.   
  
- Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. Tous les deux ! Vociféra-t-elle en direction de Sirius et Séverus. Serpentards et Gryffondors, vous perdez soixante points chacun.  
  
Puis elle se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas énervé et disparut de la vue de tous.  
  
- Owen, on rentre. Lui dit Sirius.  
- Mais 'pa !  
- J'ai dit on rentre !   
  
Sirius se releva et le poussa en avant et ils s'éloignèrent du hall d'entrée.  
  
- Papa… Appela Isolde en tendant une main tremblante vers Séverus.  
- Va dire à ta mère que je serais en retard. Lui dit Séverus d'une voix tremblante de nervosité.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Tu m'as entendu ? Lui hurla-t-il.  
  
Isolde exorbita ses yeux et resta figée devant l'air furibond que venait de prendre son père –tout comme les autres élèves. Elle paniqua et s'éloigna en courant jusque chez eux.  
  
- Toi tu rentres à la maison et tu restes dans ta chambre. Lança-t-il à son fils en le pointant du doigt.  
  
Dorian ne demanda pas son reste et préféra partir.  
  
- Et vous, retournez dans vos salles communes ! Vociféra-t-il sur les élèves présents.  
  
  
Les élèves sursautèrent une nouvelle fois et s'éclipsèrent en discutant entre eux sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Séverus regarda le hall se vider, le sang pulsant à ses tempes. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et d'un geste vif, son pied vint frapper contre le mur. Il sentit à peine la douleur. La rage la remplaçant amplement.   
  
Il s'éloigna et monta les escaliers en direction du bureau de la directrice. Quand il arriva là-bas, Sirius s'y trouvait déjà, sa main appuyant sur son œil boursouflé avec un sachet de glace. Ils se jetèrent un regard aussi glacial que le paquet qu'avait Sirius dans la main.   
  
- Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait ? Intervint McGonagall.   
  
Séverus la regarda. Ce regard noir qu'elle lui tendait ! Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi énervée.  
  
- Assis. Ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Séverus se plaça dans le siège voisin à celui de Sirius en s'écartant un peu. McGonagall s'avança et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos.  
  
- Trois fois. Cela fait la troisième fois que vous vous battez cette année. Et nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié du terme ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'image que vous générez aux élèves ? Que vous sépariez vos deux fils, d'accord. Mais que vous, deux professeurs d'une école de sorcellerie anglaise, vous vous mettiez à vous rendre des coups, je ne l'admet pas. Et je ne l'admettrai jamais. J'avais espéré que vous vous calmeriez et que vous parviendrez à établir une trêve entre vous ! Cela fait assez longtemps, je pense, que vos histoires ont le mérite d'être oubliées et surtout laissées de côté. Vous êtes adultes par Merlin et vous agissez encore comme des adolescents. Exactement comme le font vos deux fils ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils agissent comme vous le faites ? Vous leur avez transmis votre propre haine mutuelle ! Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Tendre un piège à l'autre ?  
- Ou l'envoyer se promener sous un saule cogneur… murmura Séverus.  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier et McGonagall se retourna vivement.  
  
- Apparemment, vous n'avez pas compris Séverus.  
- Oh si j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais il est hors de question que je pardonne quoi que ce soit à cet imbécile qui a joué avec ma vie plus d'une fois durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Si lui et ses amis ne m'avaient pas choisi comme tête de turc, je lui aurai peut-être pardonné mais je suis rancunier sur le fait qu'on ait profité de ma faiblesse en étant seul contre eux tous. La fine équipe des Maraudeurs bien sûr ! Trouver le petit Rogue et s'amuser avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il implore pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous souhaitez, je ne ferais rien du tout qui ait un rapport avec lui pour oublier ce que LUI m'a fait ! C'est lui le fautif dans cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas moi qui le persécutait pour m'amuser.  
- Tu n'étais pas le dernier pour nous lancer des sort dès qu'on avait le dos tourné je te rappelle ! Et qui nous a rendu tous malades pendant une semaine avec ses potions ? Etudiant et déjà empoisonneur ! Et qui a fait en sorte qu'on soit tous en retenue pendant un mois parce qu'on a crû que c'était nous qui avions mis le feu à la salle de classe du prof de DCFM ? Hein ? Tu l'as oublié ça !  
- Je n'ai fais que me venger de ce que vous m'aviez fait dans le réfectoire ! Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais laisser passer la fois où je me suis retrouvé avec la tenue de clown pendant que je rentrais ?   
  
Sirius allait répliquer mais au même moment, McGonagall eut un rire étouffé. Ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux vers elle et elle se calma.  
  
- Vous trouvez ça drôle Minerva ? Vous trouvez drôle d'être la risée de toute l'école et d'entendre les mêmes rires que vous venez de faire ? Vous ne savez pas combien de temps ces rires m'ont hanté ! Vous pouvez rêver pour que je lui pardonne un jour pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait.   
  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit, claquant la porte avec violence derrière lui. Il descendit les marches presque en courant et se dirigea vers les cachots. Le seul endroit où il voulait se retrouver. Il arrivait dans le couloir menant à son bureau quand il entendit Julia l'appeler.  
  
- Séverus !  
  
Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et continua sa progression. Julia se mit à courir après lui et le rattrapa par le bras. Elle fit le tour de son époux et le regarda d'une expression peinée en reprenant son souffle.  
  
- Mon dieu Séverus, il faut te soigner ! Tu as des pl…  
- Laisse-moi tranquille. Lui dit-il en la poussant.  
  
Julia resta bouche bée devant son attitude mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle le suivit une nouvelle fois et retint la porte avec la main quand il la referma derrière lui après être entré dans son bureau.  
  
- Séverus…  
- Retourne là-haut et occupe-toi de Dorian. Et n'oublie pas de le féliciter d'avoir donné une leçon au fils de Black.   
- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu encourage ton fils à se battre !  
- Ecoute, j'ai déjà eu assez avec Minerva, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes leçons de morale également.  
  
Séverus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Julia avança alors doucement vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et attira sa tête contre elle. Séverus se laissa tomber de son siège et se blottit contre elle en l'enlaçant. Il ne bougea plus et resta simplement appuyé contre son cou. Il releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes et la regarda. Julia passa la main sur son front et poussa les mèches qui lui collaient au front.  
  
- Laisse ta rancœur de côté et vis ta vie. Laisse ton passé derrière toi.   
  
Il acquiesça faiblement et Julia lui sourit. Elle s'avança vers lui et caressa ses lèvres des siennes.   
  
- Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Il lui sourit et se laissa embrasser et pousser sur le sol. Julia continua de l'embrasser et commença à lui déboutonner sa veste fermée jusqu'au col.  
  
- Les enfants sont tous seuls… Lui souffla-t-il sous son baiser.  
- Drago les surveille.  
  
Elle termina de déboutonner la veste et la lui ôta. Elle resta à califourchon sur lui et de son doigt, effleura à peine les boutons de la chemise de Séverus et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Séverus écarquilla un sourcil en voyant cela et reporta son regard vers sa femme.  
  
- C'est un nouveau truc que j'ai appris dans un livre.  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir le nom de ce livre. Lui dit-il en reposant sa tête sur le sol.  
  
Julia lui sourit et plaça ses mains dans son dos afin de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle la fit ensuite glisser le long de ses épaules et apparut en soutien gorge devant lui. Elle sentit que Séverus commençait à apprécier le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui et redescendit un peu pour s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Elle l'ouvrit et glissa la main à l'intérieur de son boxer, le prenant par surprise. Il sursauta et la regarda pleinement alors qu'elle commençait des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main. Elle s'abaissa ensuite devant lui et sa bouche prit le relais de ses mains. Séverus haletait et cherchait à trouver une prise sur quelque chose, le plaisir commençant à le submerger de plus en plus. Il attrapa un des pieds de son bureau et le serra avec force, Julia accentuant ses sussions de plus en plus fortement. Elle le libéra quand il eût atteint son orgasme, hurlant presque, et remonta sur lui, poussant légèrement sa robe pour pouvoir se positionner sur lui. Séverus n'eut pas un instant de répit car Julia commençait déjà se balancer sur lui en plaçant ses mains à côté de ses jambes, vers l'arrière. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la regarda s'activer sur lui. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient restés entièrement dans cette position, il était sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, mais cette fois il n'avait rien prit et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'ils continuaient ? Séverus sentait que cela le brûlait de plaisir et il se retenait pour ne pas la prendre une nouvelle fois avec violence. Il s'agrippa encore plus à sa taille, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau et faisant sursauter Julia à ce niveau.  
  
- Tu veux… changer ? Demanda-t-elle, saisie par le plaisir qui naissait en elle.  
- N… Non…  
  
Julia lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Séverus attrapa cette fois les fesses de sa femme et la poussa plus profondément en lui, ce qui fit gémir Julia. Elle accentua bientôt ses mouvements de bassin et quelques minutes plus tard, ils gémirent leur plaisir qui avait fini par les submerger et ils s'embrassèrent violemment.   
  
- Bon écoute Rogue, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'est Minerva qui m'envoie ne t'en fais pas et… et… et… je vous laisse…  
  
Séverus et Julia tournèrent la tête précipitamment vers Sirius qui venait d'entrer et sortit presque aussitôt en les voyant dans cette position.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas verrouillé la porte ? Lui demanda Séverus.  
- J'ai oublié…   
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Julia finit par se relever et se rhabilla, Séverus en faisant de même.  
  
- Ta braguette… Lui dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.  
  
Séverus baissa la tête et nota qu'il ne l'avait pas refermée. Il la zippa et passa sa robe de sorcier sur les épaules.   
  
- Je pense que Sirius souhaite te parler. Lui dit Julia.  
- Celui-là, qu'il aille au diable. Je ne lui parlerai pas.  
- Séverus ! Comment veux-tu que cela s'arrange entre vous si…  
- Je n'ai pas envie que cela change entre nous. Je ne le supportes pas et je le hais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à lui présenter des excuses alors que c'est lui qui m'a fait toutes ces crasses !  
- Et toi, ne lui en as-tu jamais fait ?  
- Seulement pour me venger de celles qu'il m'avait faites. Je ne suis pas un de ses Maraudeurs qui s'amusaient à faire des blagues sur moi pour passer le temps !   
- Le temps a passé justement !  
- Le temps ne changera jamais rien et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'opinion. Black est un idiot et il le restera toute sa vie ! Maintenant viens, on rentre à la maison.   
- Pas avant que tu parles avec Sirius.  
  
Séverus la regarda d'un air énervé et finit par quitter son bureau. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Sirius qui attendait justement dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air pensif.  
  
- Encore là ? Lui lança Séverus, sarcastiquement.   
- On a fini ? Lui dit Sirius, sur le même ton.  
- Oui et je vais te dire une chose, si tu n'étais pas arrivé on y serait encore !   
- Désolé d'avoir interrompu le programme de monsieur !   
- Si tu es venu pour me lancer tes éternelles vannes, tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'ai assez vu ta face aujourd'hui.   
- D'accord… Je suis venu pour essayer de trouver une solution à notre… mésentente.  
- Mésentente ? Tu appelles ce que vous m'avez fait subir, toi et tes copains, une mésentente ? Je suis désolé mais moi je n'appelle pas cela une simple mésentente !   
- Ecoute, on était jeune et…  
- Et tu en vois souvent des jeunes qui envoient un élève sous un saule cogneur pour essayer de le tuer ?   
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton saule cogneur !   
- Oh si je vais recommencer. Ce n'est pas toi qui a failli y rester ce soir-là ! Toi tu profitais bien du spectacle !  
- Et qui t'as sauvé ? James. C'est sûr qu'on était vraiment la pire espèce de sorciers ! Mais nous on est tout le temps restés du bon côté. On n'a pas été voir du côté d'un certain Mage Noir !   
- Ah oui ? Et Pettigrow ? Il est resté du bon côté lui ? Quel bel exemple de trahison que celui-ci ! Moi au moins, j'étais du mauvais côté depuis mon enfance ! Mais lui, avoir été l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs et terminer comme loque de Voldemort, cela me fait bien rire !   
- Ne me parle pas de lui ! Je t'interdis !  
- Tu m'interdis hein ? Et pourquoi ne profiterais-je pas du point sensible du célèbre Black ? Un de ses amis qui passe chez leur ennemi et qui les trahi ! Quelle joie j'ai ressentie ce jour-là !  
- C'est sûr qu'un Mangemort comme toi ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce genre de tournures ! Au fait, est-ce que tu as dis à ta famille que tu en étais un Mangemort ? Je ne sais pas s'ils ont déjà vu ta marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.  
- Ma femme le sait et elle le comprend très bien étant donné que je ne suis plus du côté des forces du mal. Mais toi… quelle preuve a-t-on que tu n'as pas réellement été l'assassin de James et Lily Potter ?   
- Je vais te tuer…  
- Arrêtez !   
  
Julia s'interposa et se plaça entre les deux sorciers qui allaient recommencer à s'échanger des coups.   
  
- Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien tous les deux ! A quoi cela sert-il que vous vous battiez éternellement ? Vous êtes du même côté bon sang !  
- Erreur, moi j'ai toujours été du bon côté. Je n'ai pas servi Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment on peut pardonner à un homme dans son genre. Lui vociféra Sirius.  
- Moi je lui ai pardonné ses erreurs. Séverus était peut-être un Mangemort mais il est revenu du côté de la Magie Blanche. Il a aidé à la destruction de Voldemort et pour cela, je lui pardonnerai toutes ses erreurs. Comme il dit, il a été habitué aux mauvais côtés et à la Magie Noire depuis son enfance et pas par volonté, et ce que vous lui avez infligé pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard n'a certainement pas amélioré sa façon d'être et de penser. Si vous aviez cessé d'en faire votre souffre-douleur, il aurait peut-être été du bon côté depuis le début ! Mais au lieu de ça, il suffisait de s'en prendre à lui au lieu de lui proposer votre aide !   
- Je ne voulais pas de leur aide et encore moins de leur pitié. Je les détestais depuis le début et je ne les apprécierais jamais. Lui dit Séverus.  
- Séverus, j'essaie de t'aider, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique à mon égard.   
- Même sa femme n'arrive pas à le changer, ça prouve la mentalité… Lança Sirius.  
- Toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Médor. Julia m'a apporté les seules choses que je n'ai jamais eues et ce n'est pas un minable dans ton genre qui l'insultera ! Tout ce que vous m'aviez fait, elle seule a réussi à me les faire oublier avec le temps.   
- Elle n'a pas réussi à t'enlever ta Marque ni tes sarcasmes !   
- Sa Marque est peut-être toujours là mais elle n'est visible que lorsqu'il est énervé et je me fiche de cette Marque. Et il ne serait peut-être pas aussi sarcastique si on ne le cherchait pas comme tu le fais ! Et tu disais que tu voulais trouver une solution à vos querelles ? Mais je vais t'en dire une moi : Laisse-nous et évite de croiser notre chemin à nouveau ! Lui lança Julia.  
  
Séverus la regarda à la fois étonné et fier. Elle osait dire à Sirius de ne plus les approcher, elle qui venait de dire le contraire juste avant.  
  
- Très bien. Au fait Rogue, j'ai un message qui vaut pour nous deux, de la part de McGonagall. On a une semaine de suspension et un blâme sur nos dossiers. Donc si tu espérais avoir un Ordre de Merlin pour ton ancienneté en tant que professeur, tu peux continuer de rêver ! Je vous laisse à vos… affaires ! N'oubliez pas de nettoyer, on risque de relancer les rumeurs à votre sujet si on voit des traces suspectes sur vous…  
  
Sirius s'éloigna en serrant les poings et quitta les cachots. Séverus se tourna vers Julia et l'enlaça. Mais elle le repoussa. Il la regarda et la vit avec le visage crispé.  
  
- Lâche-moi ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'ai encouragé alors que je voulais que vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler comme deux vulgaires gamins ! Tu vas aller le trouver et présenter tes excuses !   
- Quoi ? Hors de question.  
- Fais-le ou je te jures que je fais un malheur. Et que tu passeras le reste de tes nuits sur le canapé.   
- Tu as perdu la raison ? Il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser ! Je n'ai rien à m'excuser de toute façon.  
- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais vraiment exprès ? Je t'ai entendu depuis le début et c'est toi qui a commencé ! Il était là pour faire une trêve et toi tu l'as envoyé balader ! Quand cela va-t-il finir Séverus ? Je commence vraiment à saturer là. Toujours entendre les mêmes rengaines, Black est un idiot, Black est un pauvre fou qui devrait être à Ste Mangouste, Black-ci, Black par là… J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ? Si tu me fais encore un coup comme ça, je te fais prendre une potion qui te rendra impuissant jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Alors je te conseille d'aller le voir et de faire la paix !   
  
Julia le regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna en fonçant, telle une furie, hors des cachots.  
  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que j'aille jouer le chien-chien à son maître qui vient s'excuser après avoir fait une bêtise ! Lui lança-t-il. On a d'autre priorités je te rappelle !  
- Tu n'auras qu'à aller le retrouver après la libération d'Ilyas ! Là tu n'auras plus de priorités ! Lui dit-elle avant de complètement disparaître des cachots.  
  
Séverus regarda le sol, perdu dans ses pensées et finit par avancer à son tour pour quitter les cachots, n'ayant pas aperçu la paire d'yeux sombres, les larmes stagnant au coin, qui le regardaient s'éloigner, dissimulé derrière l'un des piliers dans le couloir.  
  
Arrivé chez lui, Séverus trouva Drago assis dans le canapé occupé avec Ilyas. Il leva la tête vers son ancien professeur et lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine.  
  
- Elle est là… Souffla-t-il.  
  
Séverus s'y dirigea alors et trouva Julia, le dos tourné, occupée à peler des pommes de terre d'un geste vif.   
  
- Ecoute…  
- Non toi écoute ! Lui dit Julia en le pointant avec son couteau que Séverus regarda avec appréhension.  
- Tu as l'intention de me planter avec ça ?  
- Je pourrais m'en servir pour te couper autre chose si je voulais. Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Séverus écarquilla les sourcils et préféra reculer. Il tomba assis sur une chaise de la cuisine.  
  
- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller lui parler et d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ca en devient vraiment stupide !   
- J'irais ! Mais pas maintenant. Nous avons d'autre soucis que celui-ci et qui sont plus importants.  
  
Julia le regarda et posa les mains sur les hanches, le couteau toujours dans sa main.  
  
- Bien ! Mais dès que tout ça est terminé, tu vas le voir.   
- Oui ! Lui dit Séverus d'une voix excédée. Et arrête de me parler comme à un gamin.  
- C'est parce que tu ES un gamin.   
  
Julia retourna alors à son occupation et le laissa sans voix.  
  
- Tu veux bien aller voir Dorian ? Je l'ai soigné tout à l'heure mais je voudrais m'assurer qu'il n'a pas tourné de l'œil. Il s'est prit un mauvais coup dans l'œil.  
- J'y vais…   
  
Séverus se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Drago était toujours là, en train de jouer avec Ilyas et Crunchy. Il le regarda passer et reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Séverus avança et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.  
  
- Dorian ? Demanda-t-il en frappant.  
  
Aucune réponse. Séverus entra et scruta la chambre.   
  
- Do…  
- Pardon. Le coupa la voix de son fils, peu aimable.  
  
Dorian passa à côté de son père et entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, en lui tournant le dos.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu aurais dû rester ici pour te reposer.  
- J'étais partis voir les Weasleys.   
- Tu pouvais attendre.  
  
Séverus le regarda avec attention. Dorian ne bougeait pas.  
  
- Tu veux discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Non.   
- Je ne voulais pas me battre, je sais que j'aurais dû éviter devant vous…  
- Ca fait rien. Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais dormir un peu avant de manger.  
- D'accord. Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème.  
  
Dorian ne répondit rien et Séverus sortit. Il vit la porte d'Isolde se refermer rapidement et il fronça les sourcils. Il frappa à celle-ci.  
  
- Isolde ?  
- Mmhhh. Quoi ? Lui dit la voix de sa fille, peu rassurée, à travers la porte.  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Euh… oui ! Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ?  
- Je suis pas habillée là.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais nue à cette heure ?  
- Je me change pour manger.  
- Encore une nouveauté ?   
- On a un invité, il faut bien que je me change !   
  
Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et chercha une réponse à lui dire.  
  
- Très bien…   
  
Décidément, il ne comprenait rien au comportement de sa fille. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se changeait pour passer à table. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour prendre une douche. Quand il fut prêt, il alla dans la chambre et y trouva Julia qui fouillait dans la commode.  
  
- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, tu n'aurais pas vu mon soutien gorge ? Tu sais celui qui amplifie les formes ?  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ? Je préfère le voir sur toi !  
- Il a disparu. Je suis sûre qu'il était là ce matin !  
- Et pourquoi veux-tu mettre celui-là ce soir ? Parce qu'on a un invité aussi ?  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?  
- Isolde s'est mis dans la tête de se changer pour le dîner parce qu'on a un invité ! Ta fille m'inquiète.   
- Oh ! Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a un petit faible pour Drago. Elle a été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit quand elle est arrivée ici tout à l'heure.  
- Il est un peu vieux pour elle, tu ne crois pas ? Comment peut-elle lui trouver quelque chose ? Et elle est trop jeune !   
- Séverus, un de ces jours je te ferais un cours sur le fonctionnement des filles à son âge…   
- Elle était tout à fait bien quand on était chez lui ! Elle ne lui trouvait rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer ma chérie.   
- Tu verras ce que je te dis… Enfin, ça ne me dit pas où il es passé mon soutien gorge en attendant. (gnarf gnarf mdrrrr)  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas en mettre, moi ça me convient.  
- Ca risque de faire négligé à table.   
  
Séverus s'approcha derrière elle et se mit à fouiller dans le tiroir. Il en sortit un ensemble qu'il tendit à sa femme.  
  
- Tiens, celui-là !  
  
Julia l' examina attentivement et fit une moue amusée.  
  
- Ca m'aurait étonné. Toujours le même. Je me demande à quoi il sert vu ce qu'il cache…  
- Justement. Moins il y en a, meilleur c'est !   
- Obsédé !  
- Non, juste amateur du corps de ma magnifique femme. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
- Va donc proposer un apéritif à Drago, il doit arriver à saturation avec Ilyas.  
- Où est-ce que tu l'as installé au fait ?  
- Il veut dormir dans la chambre des garçons. Pour garder un œil sur Ilyas.  
- De toute façon Dorian retourne dans son dortoir après le repas.  
- Tu l'as vu ? Il allait bien ?  
- Il était sortit sans nous le dire. Il avait envie de dormir avant de manger.  
- Ah ? Etrange. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de sérieux après cette bagarre. Tu pourras lui donner une retenue quand il ira mieux. Ca lui apprendra à se battre.  
- C'est prévu.  
- Mais toi aussi tu vas avoir une retenue pour t'être battu, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui. Tu vas rester une semaine sans travail, je me trompe ? Et bien tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de la maison pendant ce temps là ! Le ménage a grand besoin d'être fait !   
- J'appellerai les elfes de maison.  
- Non, c'est interdit ! C'est ta punition.   
- Quoi ? Et quoi encore ?  
- Oh, et deuxièmement, pendant cette semaine… petite diète.  
- Diète ? Diète de quoi ?  
- A ton avis ? Lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire ironique.  
  
Séverus la regarda et ouvrit la bouche.  
  
- Ah non ! Hors de question !   
- Pardon ? Mais, c'est ta punition pour avoir été un mauvais garçon ! Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Isolde et tu ne me toucheras pas avant que cette semaine ne soit terminée. Et cela prend effet dès la semaine prochaine !   
- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Julia !  
  
Julia sortit en ondulant des hanches –rien que pour l'énerver- et le laissa là. Séverus sortit à son tour et alla rejoindre Drago dans le salon. Ilyas avait finalement été appelé par sa mère pour prendre son repas et se trouvait dans la cuisine.   
  
- Un whisky ? Proposa Séverus à Drago en allant vers le bar.  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.   
  
Séverus servit donc deux verres et en donna un à Drago avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.  
  
- Alors, votre fils s'est battu avec Black ?  
- Et il a bien fait…  
- Séverus !  
  
Séverus leva les yeux au ciel et Drago esquissa un sourire.  
  
- C'est amusant de voir à quel point vous avez changé grâce à Julia.  
- Mais il y a toujours des personnes qui cherchent à me voir redevenir comme avant… Lui dit-il d'un air pensif.  
  
Ils discutèrent un moment en buvant leur alcool et finirent par passer à table lorsque Julia les appela.  
  
- Dorian ! Isolde ! A table !   
  
Julia s'installa en face de son époux, Drago en bout de table comme à chaque fois qu'ils recevaient un invité. Dorian arriva bientôt et s'assit à côté de sa mère en gardant son regard porté vers son assiette, l'air boudeur.  
  
- Oh allez ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu l'auras la prochaine fois ! Lui dit son père.  
- Séverus !   
  
Dorian continua cependant de bouder et commença à jouer avec des miettes de pain.   
  
- Où est Isolde ? Demanda Julia.  
- Elle n'a pas fini de se préparer ? Ironisa Séverus.  
- Isolde !  
- Oui j'arrive ! Ca va ! Pas la peine de hurler !  
- Je te prierai de parler à ta mère cor…rec…te…   
  
Séverus fut incapable de dire la suite quand il vit arriver Isolde qui s'assit à ses côtés. Tous avaient le regard porté vers elle en exorbitant les yeux au maximum. Drago, lui avait un sourire amusé en coin et regardait la fillette avec amusement.  
  
- Isolde. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda sa mère.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Lui demanda son père.  
- Bah quoi ? Y'a rien !  
  
Séverus allait répliquer mais Julia lui fit signe de ne rien dire en s'empêchant de rire. Et il y avait de quoi rire. Isolde avait mis une de ses robes d'été à la mode moldue et qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Elle s'était maquillée assez fortement –sans l'avoir remarqué- et s'était coiffée d'une façon assez étrange. Une sorte de natte qui se terminait en queue de cheval un peu folle. Mais le plus drôle était surtout au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle qui n'avait rien du tout à cet endroit-là habituellement se retrouvait dotée de deux bosses trop imposantes pour sa petite taille et qui avaient l'air assez « boursouflées ». Et tout était assez regroupé vers le centre, comme si elle possédait un soutien gorge qui amplifiait le tout. Seul Dorian explosa de rire en la regardant.  
  
- Je crois que t'as un mouchoir qui dépasse de ton mmmmm….  
  
Julia venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour le faire taire et lui fit signe de ne rien dire.  
  
- Isolde… heu… tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Lui demanda Séverus, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Ouah ! Isolde elle a mis des nénés pour faire comme maman ! Lança Ilyas qui arrivait et qui voyait sa sœur pour la première fois.  
  
Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de la fillette qui baissa la tête au dessus de son assiette.  
  
- Dis donc, c'est pour plaire à Drago que tu mmmmmm… Lança Dorian avant d'être une nouvelle fois arrêté par sa mère.  
  
Les lèvres d'Isolde formèrent un rictus signalant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Elle avait déjà les yeux brillants.   
  
- Isolde elle aime Dragoeuh ! Chantonna Ilyas.  
  
Cette fois, Isolde se leva et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
  
- Isolde ! Non ! Merci Dorian. Lança Julia avant de se lever à son tour pour aller voir sa fille.  
  
Dorian la regarda s'éloigner en continuant de ricaner.  
  
- Dorian arrête ! Lança Séverus.  
- Bah quoi ? Elle est bête de s'être déguisé aussi. Elle est complètement ridicule comme ça.  
- Moi je l'ai trouvée très jolie. Lui dit Drago.  
- Bah c'est ce qu'elle voulait apparemment. Mais elle ressemble plus à un clown qu'à autre chose.   
- Dorian, tais-toi. Je crois que tu as fait assez de gaffes ce soir.  
- Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a fait plus que des gaffes ici… Murmura Dorian en regardant son verre.  
  
Séverus et Drago le regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Séverus.  
- Rien.  
- Dorian. Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé dire ?   
- Rien ! S'énerva Dorian.  
- Dorian, je te préviens que si tu me caches quelque chose…  
- Quoi, tu vas me lancer un Doloris ? Remarque ça te rappellerait des souvenirs en tant que Mangemort !  
  
Dorian lui avait dit ça en le regardant avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir dans le regard. Il se leva de table et s'enfuit hors de l'appartement. Séverus échangea un bref regard avec Drago et se leva pour partir chercher son fils.  
  
- Dorian ! L'appela-t-il quand il le vit au loin dans le couloir.  
- Laisse-moi !   
  
Séverus se mit à courir après lui et le rattrapa. Dorian se débattit quand son père le saisit par les bras mais Séverus tint bon.  
  
- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es un assassin ! Lâche-moi !  
  
Assassin. LE mot qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dire par ses propres enfants. Assassin. Voilà comment Dorian le voyait à présent. Comment l'avait-il su ?  
  
- Ecoute-moi !  
- Non ! Je te hais !   
  
Dorian se débattait dans ses bras mais Séverus ne le lâchait pas.  
  
- Tu as… torturé et… tué… s'effondra Dorian en pleurant.   
  
Il arrêta de s'agiter mais se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Séverus s'agenouilla devant lui et le cala contre lui pour essayer de le réconforter.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que… t'as menti ? Pourquoi tu étais avec Voldemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis TON fils ?   
  
Il recommença à s'agiter et à frapper le torse de son père.   
  
- Tu peux me haïr mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer.   
- Aimer ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer ! Les Mangemorts ne connaissent pas ce mot !  
- Alors comment expliques-tu que j'aime ma famille plus que tout au monde ? Vous êtes tous ce qu'il m'est de plus cher ! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je ne le suis plus. Tu n'étais même pas né que j'avais déjà cessé d'agir pour Voldemort !   
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais avec lui ? Je ne veux pas être le fils d'un assassin ! Hurla Dorian.  
- Parce que je n'avais plus de vie ! Je n'étais rien ! Je croyais qu'en allant le rejoindre, je trouverai un groupe auquel j'appartiendrai ! Mais je m'étais trompé. Vous êtes la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Oui j'ai tué, oui j'ai torturé mais j'ai racheté mes fautes et cela n'a pas été sans souffrir à mon tour ! Et je pourrais tuer à nouveau si on s'en prenait à vous. Je l'ai déjà fait hier soir en tuant un démon pour venir vous chercher. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige mais j'ai appris à revivre et à me conduire comme un sorcier normal. Grâce à ma femme et à mes enfants. Tu n'es pas le fils d'un assassin. Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette période là.   
  
Dorian le regarda et baissa les yeux, toujours autant de tristesse dans le regard.   
  
- Je te promets que je ne suis plus du côté de la Magie Noire. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est vous maintenant mon avenir. Et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde.   
  
Dorian ne dit rien mais il posa ses mains sur l'avant-bras de son père.  
  
- Est-ce que tu l'as encore ?  
  
Séverus ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Il releva sa manche et présenta sa baguette au-dessus.  
  
- Reveletum Esacaries.  
  
Aussitôt après, la Marque des Ténèbres apparût, aussi noire et nette qu'au début. Il avait réussi à trouver ce charme pour la dissimuler, ne laissant qu'une infinie petite partie de la tâche qui pouvait la faire passer pour une tache de naissance. Seule Julia en connaissait réellement la véritable forme. Et Dorian à présent. Ce dernier approcha ses doigts de la Marque et fit suivre son doigt le long du serpent.   
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas enlevée ?  
- Quand tu l'as inscrite sur toi, c'est pour la vie. La mort de Voldemort n'a rien changé. Je n'ai réussi qu'à la dissimuler. Tu vois à quel point je suis fier d'avoir ce fardeau gravé sur ma peau.  
  
Séverus rabaissa sa manche et le regarda. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Mon passé est trop sombre pour que tu puisses le comprendre et comprendre les raisons qui m'ont poussées à rejoindre Voldemort. Un jour je te dirais ces raisons. Mais pas pour le moment.   
  
Il se releva et le regarda.  
  
- Il vaut mieux rentrer. Ta soeur a quelque chose qui ne va pas non plus.   
- Elle s'est juste entichée de Drago. Comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs.   
- Pourquoi, Drago est venu dans votre salle commune ?  
- Avec maman.   
- Je comprends dans ce cas. Allez viens, on nous attend sûrement.   
  
Ils repartirent à l'appartement, Dorian tout de même un peu déboussolé. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent personne à table.  
  
- Julia ?  
  
Des sanglots leur parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles et Séverus se précipita jusqu'à l'endroit d'où ils provenaient –la chambre d'Ilyas et Dorian. Il trouva sa femme à côté du lit d'Ilyas, les mains devant la bouche et les yeux ruisselants. Drago était à côté d'Ilyas –couché dans son lit- et tâtait le front du petit garçon.  
  
- Julia ?  
  
Julia tourna les yeux vers son époux et s'avança vers lui en pleurant avant de se loger contre lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Séverus, inquiet.  
- C'est le processus de déroulement avant la cérémonie. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui dit Drago.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état ? Demanda Séverus à sa femme.  
- Ilyas… il est tombé… et maintenant, il… il ne se réveille plus !  
- Julia, je t'avais dis que ça se passerait comme ça. Lui dit Drago.  
- Il va bien ? Demanda Séverus en s'approchant du lit d'Ilyas.  
- Oui, ne soyez pas inquiet. Il est juste dans une sorte de transe.   
- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?   
- Après la cérémonie normalement.  
- Normalement ? Pourquoi, il peut y avoir des exceptions ? S'impatienta Séverus.  
- Ecoutez, je n'ai jamais eu de cas encore concret avec un possédé du Krwi. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand il se réveillera mais il se réveillera. Il faut le laisser maintenant.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers la porte, les attendant pour qu'ils le suivent. Julia s'approcha du lit de son fils et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Maman est là mon trésor. Tu vas vite revenir avec nous, je te le promets.  
  
Elle l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Séverus vienne la relever, lui arrachant un gémissement de grande tristesse et de détresse.  
  
- Viens…  
  
Il la conduisit au dehors et alla l'aider à s'allonger. Elle ne pourrait pas rester debout de toute manière. Quand il fut assuré qu'elle se reposait, il rejoignit Drago dans le salon. Dorian était encore là.  
  
- Tu as mangé ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui. Répondit simplement Dorian.  
- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir.   
  
Dorian acquiesça en regardant au loin et se leva. Il sortit de l'appartement sans dire bonsoir et Drago et Séverus se retrouvèrent seuls. Seuls avec Crunchy. (imaginez le tableau ! mdr) D'ailleurs le petit animal semblait comprendre que son maître avait des soucis car il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond en piaillant, l'appelant sûrement.  
  
- Et Isolde… Comment va-t-elle ? Se rappela Séverus.  
- Elle va mieux. Julia l'a consolée et elle a fini par s'endormir. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Beaucoup de filles de son âge font ce genre de… choses.   
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça en attendant.   
  
Drago eut un sourire amusé et Séverus le regarda.   
  
- Est-ce que tout sera prêt pour Ilyas ?  
  
Drago le regarda.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tous les membres de l'organisation sont prêts depuis longtemps. La prêtresse va achever sa transe et elle nous contactera pour qu'on lui amène Ilyas et l'autre partie du cristal. Vous ne pourrez pas assister à la cérémonie par contre. Nous vous redonnerons Ilyas quand nous l'aurons libéré.   
- Ilyas m'a dit quelque chose hier quand nous étions au manoir. Il a dit que Krwi allait l'inviter chez lui et…  
  
En voyant Drago fermer les yeux un bref instant, Séverus s'inquiéta.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
- Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Il est juste dit dans le livre de la communauté relatif au Krwi, que lorsque le « possédé » est contacté par le Krwi, l'informant qu'il va être en relation directe avec lui, il est dit que l'élu devra passer les trois prochaines lunes en transe.   
- QUOI ? Vous voulez dire par là que mon fils va devoir rester dans le comas pendant trois mois ?   
- En résumé, oui. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que Krwi le contacterai de ce côté-là. Il semblait avoir terminé ses communications directes avec Ilyas.  
  
Séverus laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Drago sur son épaule.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais Ilyas aura tout oublié quand il reviendra parmi nous, ça je peux vous le garantir.   
- Et en attendant, qui va le remplacer ? Personne. Nous ne verrons plus notre fils pendant trois mois maintenant. On peut juste le regarder et ne rien faire.  
- Estimez-vous heureux que le Krwi ne lui ait pas dit qu'il resterait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il l'a épargné car il savait qu'un destin tragique vous arriverais si Ilyas venait à disparaître. Ilyas vous l'a montré, je me trompe ? Il vous a montré ce qu'il se passerait si jamais vous ne le conduisiez pas à la cérémonie…  
  
Aussitôt, les images de ce rêve prémonitoire assaillirent Séverus et la vision de Julia mourrant de chagrin lui revinrent nettement. Il se leva, énervé, et s'éloigna. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ilyas et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avança vers la lueur qu'émettait le cristal autour du cou du petit garçon et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main –la même que Julia venait de prendre à l'instant- et la serra entre les siennes.  
  
- Patiente juste quelques temps. Bientôt tu reviendras parmi nous, je te le promets.   
  
Ilyas semblait juste endormi et son visage n'exprimait aucune expression. Séverus s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler le long du cou de son fils.


	47. La libération du Krwi

**Chapitre 47 : La libération du Krwi.**

Enfin ! Il était temps ! Oui, je sais j'ai été longue mais je l'avoue, j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour la cérémonie. Je préviens que le chapitre de la cérémonie est court et que j'ajoute le premier épilogue en même temps. Le tout dernier chapitre (deuxième épilogue en fait) viendra un peu plus tard et ce sera la fin des cours de potions privés… snif !

            Séverus était dans la chambre de son fils, le regardant plongé dans son état comateux, impuissant devant le destin qui lui était tracé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder dormir. Quand il avait apprit à Julia ce qui attendait Ilyas après la cérémonie –à savoir qu'il passerait trois mois dans le comas- celle-ci avait hurlé et pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Séverus avait dû la faire dormir de force en lui donnant une potion qui la calmerait. Elle était à présent couchée et ne se réveillerait pas lorsqu'ils emmèneraient Ilyas au manoir des Malefoys. 

- Séverus… 

- Oui.

            Lentement, il s'approcha du lit d'Ilyas et s'agenouilla à son niveau pour le lever du lit. Drago l'attendait à la porte, le manteau du petit garçon dans les mains. Lorsque Séverus amena Ilyas vers l'ancien Serpentard, ce dernier le couvrit.

- Et Julia ?

- Elle va dormir tout le long de la cérémonie. Ce serait trop pénible pour elle autrement. Est-ce que je pourrais quand même assister à la cérémonie ? Je n'interromprai rien, je regarderai  juste. 

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ce peut être spectaculaire. 

- J'ai déjà assisté à des _cérémonies_ spectaculaires Drago.

- Mais elles n'avaient pas votre fils comme sujet principal…

- Je veux tout de même assister à cette cérémonie.

- Très bien. Je vous aurai prévenu. Allons-y, les autres doivent nous attendre.

            Drago devança Séverus et ils sortirent pour aller au dehors de Poudlard. Séverus resserra son étreinte autour de son fils alors qu'ils étaient dehors et ils transplanèrent. 

- Ils sont déjà là. Murmura Drago.

            Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient au manoir et entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- L'Elu ! L'Elu est arrivé !

            Ils virent arriver un sorcier de petite taille qui accourait vers eux. 

- Du calme Howkins ! Lui dit Drago. 

- Malefoy ! Il faut l'emmener auprès de la prêtresse ! 

- Je sais. Retournez là-bas avec les autres, nous arrivons. 

            Le petit homme s'éloigna, le regard inquiet et plein d'espoir à la fois.

- Ils sont si impatients que ça de voir Ilyas libéré ? Demanda Séverus.

            Drago se racla la gorge et commença à avancer. 

- Malefoy… Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez oublié de dire à ces membres de la communauté que vous aviez l'intention de libérer Ilyas et non de faire apparaître Krwi ?

- Si vous avez une meilleure idée que le mensonge auprès de personnes qui croient dur comme fer que la réincarnation du Krwi va enfin se montrer sous son véritable jour, j'attends vos idées.

            Séverus le rattrapa et se posta devant lui, Ilyas dormant toujours contre lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me garantie qu'ils ne vont rien tenter contre le fait que je veuille récupérer mon fils et non ce Krwi ?

- Je suis votre garantie en même temps que la prêtresse.

- Ca me rassure autant que d'avoir un loup-garou enchaîné à mes côtés.

- Rassurez-vous, tout se passera bien. Ils n'y verront que du feu. Allons-y.

            Drago repassa devant Séverus et ils entrèrent dans le grand salon où une dizaine de sorciers étaient réunis. Séverus vit l'une des sœurs qu'il avait vue à la boutique –celle qui n'était pas folle, en vérité- et celle-ci se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Ludmina est prête.

- Votre « sœur », l'autre, elle n'est pas là ? Demanda Séverus.

- Non. Nous lui avons donné un sédatif pour l'empêcher de venir ici et de tout faire arrêter. Rassurez-vous, Ludmina a fait croire aux membres présents qu'ils seraient éclairés par la lumière du Krwi. Nous n'attendons plus que l'Elu. 

- Il veut assister à la cérémonie. Lui dit Drago.

            La sorcière regarda Séverus en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Parfaitement sûr. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils seul au milieu d'une bande d'étranger qui vont lui faire je ne sais quel mal…

- Sachez que cela ne sera pas très agréable, autant pour lui que pour vous…

            Séverus commençait réellement à s'inquiéter en entendant ces paroles –deux fois dans la même journée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Ecarteler Ilyas pour faire sortir le Krwi de son corps ?

- Je veux rester.

- Très bien. Nous vous installerons sur un siège le temps de la cérémonie. Il ne faut pas troubler l'action du Cristal pendant l'acte.

- Allons-y, les autres sont prêts. 

            Séverus suivit Drago et la sorcière et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui ressemblait à un autel. 

- Déposez Ilyas dessus. Nous allons nous réunir. Lui dit Drago.

            Séverus déposa délicatement son fils dessus et se releva en le regardant. Toujours cet air paisible durant son sommeil… Drago récupéra le morceau de cristal qui pendait autour du cou d'Ilyas.

- L'Elu est enfin parmi nous. Que tous les membres de la communauté se réunissent pour procéder à la cérémonie. Annonça la sorcière.

            Les sorciers se rapprochèrent et formèrent un cercle autour de l'autel. Ludmina, la prêtresse, fit son apparition à ce moment. Elle avait revêtu un costume de cérémonie traditionnel et portait un livre épais dans les mains. Elle s'avança vers l'autel et posa la main sur le front d'Ilyas. Celui-ci réagit automatiquement. Son corps se tendit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Enfin, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux mais un regard étrange et envoûtant. Ludmina lui parla dans la même langue que la voix qui sortait de la gorge d'Ilyas quand il n'était pas lui-même. Ils semblèrent communiquer pendant quelques secondes et Ludmina recula.

- Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous installer dans le fauteuil là-bas. Souffla Drago à l'oreille de Séverus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda Séverus, inquiet.

- Faire sortir Krwi du corps d'Ilyas. Surtout n'interrompez pas le processus. Allez-y. Je vous dirai quand ce sera terminé.

            Drago lui indiqua le siège un peu en retrait du groupe d'où il pourrait tout voir. Il s'y dirigea, le cœur lourd en ayant l'impression d'abandonner son fils entre les mains de sorciers adeptes de magie noire. Il s'installa et attendit. Drago venait de rejoindre le cercle des sorciers et s'était placé à côté de Ludmina. Ils sortirent tous deux le morceau de cristal qu'ils possédaient et le placèrent devant eux. Les deux morceaux se mirent à briller d'un vert clair et s'élevèrent devant eux. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'emboîtèrent parfaitement. La lumière verte devint plus étincelante à présent et le cristal s'éleva pour aller juste au-dessus du corps d'Ilyas. Au contact de ce dernier, le cristal brilla plus fortement jusqu'à devenir éblouissant, impossible à regarder. Séverus dû détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglé, comme tous les autres sorciers. Une voix s'éleva alors dans les airs, la même que celle qui sortait d'Ilyas normalement, quand le Krwi en faisait son interprète. Séverus rouvrit les yeux et vit le corps d'Ilyas flotter au-dessus de l'autel, les bras en croix. Il resta figé et sentit son cœur se briser. C'était une vision d'horreur pour lui de voir son fils dans une telle position, tel Jésus sur sa croix, et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Tout était éclairé d'une lumière verte dans la pièce et les sorciers se donnaient la main, murmurant des incantations magiques, dans la même langue que le Krwi. Drago et Ludmina s'étaient un peu avancé vers Ilyas et tendaint chacun une main vers le corps d'Ilyas suspendu dans les airs. Cette fois, Drago prit la parole dans cette langue étrange et les yeux d'Ilyas s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant apparaître le regard de Krwi. Il ouvrit la bouche et Krwi s'exprima. Ludmina prononça les mêmes paroles en même temps que Drago et Ilyas referma les yeux. Il était si pâle…

            Tout à coup, sa tête retomba en arrière et un cri sortit de sa gorge. Une immense forme sombre était en train de sortir de sa bouche et son petit corps avait du mal à supporter le choc. 

- Ilyas… Murmura Séverus, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. 

            Il était complètement anéanti de le voir dans cette situation. Il souffrait et il ne pouvait toujours pas l'aider. Il bouillait de rompre le cercle et de faire descendre son fils pour le réveiller, sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas…

            Ilyas cria une dernière fois et la forme sortit complètement de son corps. A présent, la tête du petit garçon retomba sur son torse, ses bras retombant le long de son corps et il avait une nouvelle fois les yeux fermés.

            Drago parla à la forme qui se dressait à présent devant eux et celle-ci lui répondit. 

- Accio cristal ! Lança Ludmina en tendant la main.

            Le cristal arriva dans sa main droite et elle le présenta devant elle, la lumière ayant diminué d'intensité. Aussitôt que la forme noire vit le cristal, elle tenta de briser le cercle des sorciers mais les incantations qu'ils prononçaient l'empêchaient de passer. Il était prisonnier et Ludmina annonçait une nouvelle formule. Un nouveau cri s'éleva, mais provenant de la forme cette fois-ci. Il fut comme aspiré par le cristal, ses ombres s'y dirigeant sans qu'il puisse s'échapper. (vous avez vu ghostbusters ? c'est la même chose ! mdr). Tout le reste de son « corps » suivit et atterrit dans le cristal. Ludmina le lança en l'air et la pierre resta en suspens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, faisant une pluie scintillante de ce qui restait du cristal. Les sorciers cessèrent leurs incantations et Drago se précipita vers l'autel afin de récupérer Ilyas qui retombait lourdement. Il le rattrapa dans ses bras et sortit du cercle. 

- Il faut lui donner la potion. Séverus ! Il doit rester de la potion si je ne me trompe pas… Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers son ancien professeur.

- Oui, juste un fond.

- Il faut la lui donner.

            Drago garda Ilyas dans ses bras pendant que Séverus prenait la potion qu'ils donnaient à Ilyas tous les soirs jusqu'à la cérémonie. Il déboucha la fiole et approcha le goulot aux lèvres du petit garçon. 

- Il faut qu'il boive tout.

            Si pâle… Il était si pâle… Le liquide coula dans sa bouche et Séverus vida la bouteille.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous le ramenons.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Nous devons attendre trois mois pour qu'il revienne parmi nous.

- Vous êtes certain que Krwi est définitivement partit ?

- Nous l'avons détruit avec l'aide du cristal, vous l'avez bien vu. Il faut y aller à présent avant…

- Malefoy ! 

- Trop tard…

            Les sorciers s'approchèrent de Drago, l'air peu aimable.

- Tu nous avais dit que nous aurions la lumière du Krwi ce soir. Hors, nous n'avons rien reçu en échange de nos incantations ! Où est le Krwi ?

- Il a dû s'absenter. 

- Te moques-tu de nous ?

- Exctement.

- Tu vas nous le payer…

            Les sorciers commencèrent à menacer Drago mais Séverus s'interposa.

- Ce qu'il a fait ce soir, c'est sauver la vie d'un garçon de cinq ans, mon fils, que votre Krwi avait choisi pour se servir d'intermédiaire. Pensez-vous qu'il est plus important de sauver votre Krwi pour savoir ce que vous pourriez attendre du futur, ou bien sauver la vie d'un innocent pour lui permettre d'avoir un avenir ? Ilyas n'a jamais demandé à recevoir quoi que ce soit, il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il était possédé, qu'auriez-vous attendu de lui ? D'en faire votre esclave pour savoir ce que vous réserve l'avenir ? Votre avenir aurait été sombre si vous aviez accueilli le Krwi chez vous. Vous vous lamenteriez peut-être de savoir que vous auriez tué un enfant et que son père l'aurait vengé. Tout ce que vous auriez vu dans votre avenir, c'est la mort. Votre mort. Maintenant, si vous voulez être égoïste, c'est votre problème mais je peux vous garantir que si vous touchez à un seul de nos cheveux, vous verrez que ce qu'on disait de moi il y a quelques années risque de se produire.

- Tu penses peut-être qu'on va croire un ancien Mangemort ? Lui lança un des sorciers.

- Justement, je ne suis plus Mangemort mais je l'ai été, et je peux devenir très mauvais si on s'en prend à mon entourage.  Maintenant, laissez-nous passer, je dois emmener mon fils chez nous. A moins que vous ne vouliez avoir la mort de sa mère sur la conscience aussi ?

            Sa voix était devenue tremblante en disant les dernières paroles. La mort de Julia dans le rêve lui revint à l'esprit et il regarda Ilyas, toujours dans les bras de Drago.

- Il a raison. Lança Drago. Le Krwi est peut-être détruit mais nous avons au moins sauvé la vie d'un enfant. Et c'est plus important que ce que vous réserve la fin de votre vie. Vous n'avez plus que quelques années à vivre, alors qu'Ilyas a toute la vie devant lui. Croyez-vous que cela vaille la peine de sacrifier cet avenir pour le vôtre ? 

- La prêtresse est tout a fait d'accord avec ces deux hommes. Cet enfant a été l'hôte de Krwi mais ce n'était pas sa destinée. Le Krwi aurait dû vivre en une autre personne. Maintenant, laissons l'enfant repartir dans sa famille, là où il a sa place. Que celui qui veut me contredire vienne me le dire en face.

            Ludmina s'était avancée, les sorciers se poussant sur son passage, et était à présent à côté de Séverus et Drago. Les sorciers regardèrent les trois personnages tour à tour et certains s'en allèrent en bougonnant. D'autres restèrent –surtout les femmes- et touchèrent le visage d'Ilyas.

- Cet enfant n'a pas à subir ce destin. Ramenez-le chez lui. Annonça une des sorcières.

            Un poids s'enleva du cœur de Séverus. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à leur lancer le sortilège de mort pour s'en débarrasser et sortir d'ici.  Ludmina posa sa main sur son avant bras et lui sourit.

- Ramenez-le et laissez-le revenir parmi nous jusqu'à la troisième pleine lune. Donnez-lui juste cette potion tous les jours. Revenez en chercher quand vous n'en n'aurez plus. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une lourde fiole qu'elle fit apparaître dans ses mains. 

            Séverus la prit et lui sourit.

- Merci.

- Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait faire. Rassurez-vous, il ira bien. Il a juste besoin de prendre cette potion chaque jour et il reviendra. Allez-y maintenant, votre femme doit être inquiète.

- Venez… Lui dit Drago en lui faisant signe de venir.

            Séverus suivit Drago et une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent. Arrivés devant les grilles de Poudlard, Séverus arrêta Drago.

- Attend, je vais le porter. Lui dit-il en récupérant Ilyas dans ses bras.

            Ils reprirent le chemin vers le château, silencieux. Mais Séverus brisa le silence.

- Merci Drago.

- Pour quoi ? 

- Pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi.

- Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas eu ces ennuis. C'était une erreur de jeunesse et totalement stupide.

- Mais tout est finit maintenant et Ilyas est libéré du Krwi.

- Il faut attendre à présent.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

            Ils avancèrent et rentrèrent silencieusement dans Poudlard, essayant de ne pas réveiller les élèves endormis à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'appartement et Drago ferma la porte silencieusement. Séverus se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher de son fils et le conduisit à son lit. Il fut surpris de voir la silhouette de Julia à la fenêtre, regardant au-dehors.

- Julia ?

            Elle se leva rapidement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se jeta presque sur lui.

- Mon bébé… 

- Il va bien Julia. Je le couche.

- Il… Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

            Séverus allongea Ilyas dans son lit et le couvrit. Il prit sa femme par le bras et la fit sortir de la chambre.

- Julia, nous t'avons déjà dit qu'Ilyas ne se réveillera que dans trois mois. Il faut attendre.

- mais est-ce que ce Krwi est partit ? Il l'a libéré ?

            Séverus lui sourit et la serra contre lui.

- Ilyas est libre maintenant. Il faut juste attendre. 

            Julia se mit à pleurer et Séverus savait que c'étaient des larmes de joie pour le fait d'avoir retrouvé leur fils libéré de l'esprit de Krwi. Mais elle avait tout de même de la peine de ne pas avoir son petit garçon en pleine vie.

- Je veux mon petit garçon Séverus…

- Il sera bientôt là, je te le promets. Viens te coucher.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- J'arrive.

            Séverus la reconduisit à leur chambre, Drago les voyant passer dans le salon et Séverus recoucha Julia. Il revint dans le salon et alla voir Drago.

- Je vais pouvoir repartir chez moi, je n'ai plus besoin de surveiller Ilyas. 

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore quelques jours ? Cela ferait plaisir à Julia je pense.

- Non, merci. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je retourne chez moi. J'ai des choses à faire. Mais merci quand même. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires.

            Drago s'éloigna et alla récupérer ses affaires avant de revenir dans le salon, son sac à la main.

- Ca a été un plaisir de rester chez vous, bien qu'il aurait fallu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Si jamais tu veux venir, il n'y a pas de soucis. Il y aura toujours de la place. 

- Merci. Je passerai voir comment récupère Ilyas. 

- D'accord. Fais attention à ne pas avoir les membres de la Communauté sur le dos en rentrant chez toi.

- Oh ! Il ne me feront rien. Ils parlent plus qu'ils n'agissent. Bon et bien bonne nuit et à une prochaine.

- Bonne nuit et encore merci Drago.

- De rien. Au revoir.

            Drago passa la porte et s'en alla, Séverus le regardant disparaître dans le couloir sombre du château. Il rentra à l'intérieur et alla retrouver Julia dans la chambre. Elle l'attendait en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

- Drago est partit.

- Je sais. Je vous ai entendu. Lui dit-elle.

            Séverus se déshabilla et se coucha contre elle. Julia se blottit instinctivement contre lui en posant sa main sur son torse. 

- Nous allons vivre trois mois de calvaire… Lança-t-elle.

- Ca passera vite. Il faut que tu sois optimiste. Dis-toi qu'il sera là bientôt. 

- Il me manque Séverus.

            Julia se remit à pleurer et Séverus la cala plus fortement contre lui. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, Julia étant éreintée par les pleurs versés.

            Les premiers jours passèrent lentement pour Julia et Séverus, qui donnaient la potion à un Ilyas endormi et frêle, Julia parlant à son fils comme s'il était éveillé, lui racontant une histoire le soir et lui chantant des chansons. Cela faisait mal à Séverus de la voir dans cet état. Dorian et Isolde venaient chaque jour pour voir leur petit frère, Isolde avait même pleuré en le voyant dans cet état, endormi et pâle. Drago était revenu également plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le premier mois fut interminable pour eux tous, mais le second passa rapidement. Julia parlait moins à son fils mais lui racontait toujours une histoire le soir. Séverus passait beaucoup de temps seul avec lui, lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille, espérant qu'il l'entendait. Même Crunchy, le raton laveur semblait anéanti du sommeil de son maître. Il restait au pied du lit de longues heures et ne sortait que pour aller se soulager ou manger. Mais la plupart du temps, il restait aux pieds d'Ilyas.

            Enfin, le troisième mois passa et le soir de la pleine lune arriva enfin. Julia était dans un état d'excitation inconcevable et ne tenait pas en place. Tout au long de la journée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de regarder sa montre pour savoir quand la nuit serait là. Drago était présent bien entendu et passait la soirée avec eux, Isolde et Dorian ayant également voulu venir –la fillette se cachant un maximum pour ne pas être vue de Drago, ayant toujours en tête la fois où elle s'était ridiculisée devant lui – et ils attendirent tous l'heure où Ilyas reviendrait parmi eux. 

- Julia ! Arrête bon sang ! 

- Il va bientôt être là ! Mon bébé va revenir ! Criait Julia en sautant de joie dans la maison.

- Mais arrête ! 

- Il faut que je lui fasse son gâteau préféré…

- Julia, je pense qu'il sera fatigué et qu'il n'aura pas vraiment la tête à ça. Lui dit Drago.

- Fatigué ? Après trois mois dans le coma ?

- Justement. Il doit reprendre des forces mais sans excès. 

- Je ne peux plus attendre…

            Julia fonça dans la chambre de son fils sous les regards ahuris des autres et ils ne la revirent plus pendant un long moment. Il était déjà onze heures et Isolde commençait à bâiller. 

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? Lui demanda Séverus.

            Isolde ferma la bouche, rougissant en regardant Drago.

- Non… Murmura-t-elle rapidement en baissant les yeux.

- Pfff ! Pas la peine de jouer la timide ! De toute façon, on le sait tous que c'est avec Owen que tu te marieras ! Lança Dorian.

- Arrête ! Vociféra Isolde en lui sautant dessus.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Personne ne va se marier ici ! Et Dorian, tu arrêtes d'ennuyer ta sœur !  Leur dit Séverus en les tirant en arrière.

- SEVERUS !!!

            Ils levèrent tous la tête en entendant la voix de Julia.

- Il se réveille ! Venez voir ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! 

            Ils se levèrent et, les jumeaux courant devant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

- Papa ! Ilyas se réveille !  Lança Isolde.

            Séverus entra à son tour et vit son deuxième fils en train de remuer la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Julia était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main en la lui embrassant.

- Viens mon chéri. On est là…

- Il vaudrait mieux le relever… Souffla Drago à Séverus.

            Il se regardèrent et Séverus se dirigea vers le lit. Il posa la main derrière le dos d'Ilyas et le releva.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demanda Julia.

            Mais elle eut la réponse en entendant son fils tousser, comme s'il cherchait de l'air. Elle le retint de tomber en avant et le cala contre son épaule.

- mmm…

- Je suis là mon trésor. 

            Ilyas semblait presque grogner par le son qu'il émettait dans sa gorge. Il toussa une dernière fois et Julia le releva un peu.

- mannn…

- Je suis là Ilyas. Papa aussi. 

- Et nous aussi ! Lança Isolde.

- Laissez-le se réveiller calmement. Lança Séverus.

- paaaaa…

            Séverus passa devant et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Réveille-toi Ilyas. Ouvre les yeux. 

            Séverus lui parla d'une voix calme pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un battement de cils soit visible chez Ilyas. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les refermant plusieurs fois de suite, et finit par les garder ouverts en fronçant les sourcils.

- amannn… Dit-il de sa voix très enrouée.

- Je suis là mon amour… Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, les larmes ayant déjà inondé son visage.

- ai… oif…

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il a soif ! Lui dit Isolde.

- Je vais lui chercher de l'eau. Dit Drago.

            Il s'éclipsa de la chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un broc et un verre. Il servit de l'eau et tendit le verre à Julia. Elle approcha le verre près de la bouche à Ilyas et lui en donna. Il déglutit bruyamment et difficilement et regarda autour de lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre mon chéri ?

- papaa…

            Séverus se plaça en face de lui et le regarda. 

- Je suis là Ilyas. 

- Ai vu… aïs…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Julia.

- Je crois… je crois qu'il a dit « j'ai vu Thaïs ». Dit Séverus.

- Qui c'est Thaïs ? Demanda Dorian.

            Julia eut un sourire en entendant ce prénom.

- C'est le prénom de votre future petite sœur. Il dit qu'il l'a déjà vue dans ses rêves. 

- Ah. 

- Ilyas, tu nous entend ? Hurla presque Isolde.

- Isolde ! Il n'est pas sourd ! 

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit au calme. Vous deux, je vous ramène à vos dortoirs. Annonça Séverus.

- Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Gémirent-ils ensemble.

- Papa a raison. Il est tard et de toute façon, Ilyas sera en meilleure forme demain. Vous reviendrez le voir.

- Roooo ! C'est pas juste.

- Allez, on y va. Dit Séverus en se levant et en conduisant ses aînés hors de la chambre.

            Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et Séverus resta derrière ses enfants.

- Faites moins de bruit bon sang ! Chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient.

- Papa ! Pourquoi on peut pas rester cette nuit ?

- Ilyas a besoin de repos. Et vous connaissant, vous serez réveillés de bonne heure pour aller le réveiller. 

- Mais nooon ! Lui dit Dorian d'un air faussement aimable.

- C'est ça. Allez, avance ! 

            Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune et Séverus les accompagna à l'intérieur.

- Bonne nuit 'pa. Lança Dorian.

- A demain et ne réveille pas les autres, c'est compris ?

- Oui…

            Dorian courut jusqu'à l'escalier et disparut à l'étage. Séverus regarda sa fille qui restait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'Ilyas va redevenir comme avant ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va redevenir comme avant. Il vient juste de se réveiller, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera comme avant.

            Isolde sembla réfléchir et sourit.

- Papa ?

- Mmmhhh ?

- Tu veux bien monter avec moi ?

            Séverus fronça les sourcils et finit par sourire. 

- D'accord.

            Ils montèrent à l'étage et gagnèrent le dortoir des premières années. Ils entrèrent en silence à l'intérieur. 

- Attend. Lui chuchota-t-il. 

            Il sortit sa baguette et la changea, en faisant apparaître sa chemise de nuit à la place de son uniforme.

- Voilà. 

            Isolde alla se coucher dans son lit et Séverus s'approcha. Il était vraiment rare qu'elle veuille être bordée et cela l'étonnait. Sûrement à cause de ce qui se produisait avec Ilyas… Il la couvrit et elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas de surnom moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu en donnes à maman et même à Ilyas. Moi tu m'en dis jamais.

- Un surnom ? 

- Oui.

- Et bien, que penses-tu de… ma puce ? 

- Puce ? Ah non ! 

- J'en ai un qui t'ira parfaitement. 

- Lequel ?

- Ma belle. 

            Isolde sourit et acquiesça.

- Alors bonne nuit ma belle.

- Bonne nuit papa.

            Il se releva et sortit du dortoir en la regardant se retourner dans son lit. Il lui en arrivait de sacrés ce soir ! D'abord Ilyas qui se réveillait et à présent Isolde qui voulait se faire câliner par son père. Il remonta à l'appartement et alla retrouver Julia. Drago et elle étaient toujours dans la chambre et essayaient de parler avec Ilyas.

- On va aller là-bas ?

            Séverus fut surpris de l'entendre parler aussi clairement –bien que sa voix était tremblante et fatiguée.  Il s'approcha du lit et vit Julia qui tenait la main de son fils en l'agitant doucement.

- Oui et Crunchy pourra venir aussi si tu veux.

- Où est…

- Crunchy ? Il est dehors. Tu veux le voir ?

- Oui.

            Julia se leva et vit que Séverus était revenu. Elle lui fit un large sourire et l'embrassa avant de sortir. Drago était assis au pied du lit et Ilyas semblait l'avoir vu à présent.

- Drago, tu restes ici ?

- Ce soir oui. Je repartirais chez moi demain.

- Tu vas pas jouer avec moi ?

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Mais plus tard, je reviendrais jouer avec toi si tu veux.

            Séverus s'approcha et Ilyas tourna la tête. Ilyas était toujours pâle mais il avait un petit sourire qui lui redonnait un petit peu de vie. C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle il avait récupéré. 

- Papa ! 

            Il lui aurait sauté au cou s'il avait pu le faire. Séverus s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça, chose qu'Ilyas accepta avec grand plaisir.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai fais un gros dodo.

- Oui, un très gros dodo. Tu vas bien ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on va aller se promener ?

- Bientôt, quand tu seras en pleine forme.

- J'étais malade ?

- Oui.

            Julia revint avec Crunchy au pied. Ils avaient réussi à le dresser et on aurait pu le prendre pour un chien pour un peu ! 

- Regarde Ilyas qui j'amène ! Lança-t-elle.

            Crunchy sauta sur le lit et se dirigea vers Ilyas en lui faisant presque la fête.

- Crunchy ! S'écria presque Ilyas en essayant de se relever, chose qu'il ne parvint pas à faire. 

            Il caressa doucement son animal mais abandonna bien vite, se sentant gagné par la fatigue. 

- Tu vas te rallonger, tu pourras jouer demain.

- Je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Lui dit Julia dans un large sourire. 

            Séverus prit son fils dans les bras alors que celui-ci s'endormait contre lui et le conduisit dans leur chambre. Il le coucha dans le lit et le couvrit avant de sortir. 

- C'est incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est revenu ! Et il n'a pas l'air malade en plus. Juste fatigué ! Expliqua Julia en sortant de la chambre.

- C'est l'acte de la cérémonie. Le cristal l'a protégé contre d'éventuelles séquelles. Il sera en pleine forme dans une semaine. Répondit Drago.

- Tu dors dans la chambre des garçons ? Lui demanda Julia.

- Bien sûr. Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, demain, il faut que je me lève tôt pour une affaire au Ministère. 

- Très bien. Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

- Bonne nuit.

            Drago rentra dans la chambre et ferma derrière lui. Julia retourna dans le salon et vit Séverus qui l'attendait à côté du canapé. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et l'enlaça en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Je suis si contente ! Notre bébé est revenu avec nous ! 

- Et il nous attend dans notre lit.

- On va le rejoindre ? 

- J'allais te le proposer. 

            Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et allèrent se coucher. Julia enlaça son fils passionnément tandis que Séverus se déshabillait. Il vint la rejoindre à ses côtés et passa son bras au-dessus du sien, tous les deux assurant leur rôle de protecteur sur leur fils revenu d'un monde que lui seul connaissait, peut-être un endroit où l'avait invité un certain Krwi, qui sait ?

Ahhhh ! Enfin le chapitre qu'on attendait ! pfiouuu ! Promis, le prochain chapitre arrive vite vite, parce qu'il est bientôt terminé de toute façon ! lol Peut-être qu'il sera sur le site ce soir. Je verrai. Gros bisous à mes lecteurs et revieweurs ! Gensi.


	48. Naissance du futur

**Chapitre 48 :   Naissance du futur.**

            Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la libération d'Ilyas et son retour à la vie avait libéré ses parents d'un poids immense. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et Séverus et Julia en étaient plus que ravis. Les nuits n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes depuis cette libération. Ilyas restait toujours timide et se renfermait très souvent pour jouer seul ou avec Crunchy. Il était également plus calme qu'auparavant et cela le faisait étrangement ressembler à Séverus sur ce côté. 

- Maman ! Est-ce qu'on peut inviter Gladys et…

- Non !

- Mais papa ! C'est les vacances ! On ne les a pas vu !

- Votre mère est épuisée et doit se reposer alors ce n'est pas avec ces tornades à la maison qu'elle y parviendra ! 

- Laisse-les Séverus, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent !

- Julia, dois-je te rappeler que le médecin t'as proscrit tout mouvement et toute émotion forte ? 

- Et le bébé n'est pas attendu avant septembre. Donc, je vais très bien et les enfants seront dehors, je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai 'pa ! On remettra notre toile de tente. Lança Dorian.

- Vous avez vu la dernière fois que vous avez campé à Poudlard, l'état du jardin !

- C'était pas nous ! C'était les fées ! Et puis ici, il y a la mer et puis c'est grand ! On ne vous gênera pas ! 

            Isolde et Dorian regardaient leur père avec des yeux implorants et attendaient de le voir craquer à tout instant.

- D'accord. Leur dit-il d'un air énervé.

- Ouais ! 

            Ils s'éloignèrent en sautant et Julia les rappela.

- Est-ce qu'on remercie son papa de cette façon ? 

            Dorian et Isolde firent demi-tour et embrassèrent chacun une joue de Séverus.

- Merci 'pa ! 

            Ils sortirent dehors, dans le jardin qui entourait le chalet de Séverus et Julia, celui-là où il passaient leurs vacances d'été chaque année, celui-là où les jumeaux avaient vu le jour quelques années auparavant. Des aménagements avaient été faits, trois chambres en plus et une salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon agrandis. Les enfants adoraient revenir ici et le faisaient bien remarquer à chaque fois. 

- Où est Ilyas ? Demanda Séverus.

- Dans sa cabane, comme d'habitude. 

- Je vais aller le voir.

- Séverus, il va bien ! Il aime la solitude. Je crois qu'il a ça dans les gènes !

- Il reste toujours seul dans sa cabane. Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus.

- Séverus, il ne se souvient sûrement de rien mais je pense que son mental a été affecté et l'a définitivement calmé. Nous avons retrouvé notre fils mais une partie de lui s'est éteinte. Je l'ai vu à la première seconde où il a ouvert les yeux après les trois mois de coma. Mais il est toujours Ilyas. Il est juste plus calme qu'auparavant.

- Je vais quand même le voir.

            Séverus embrassa rapidement sa femme en passant sa main sur le ventre rond de Julia et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le jardin, au pied d'un arbre qui faisait face à la mer et où une cabane avait été construite pour le petit garçon. 

- Bon sang, j'ai passé l'âge de grimper aux arbres moi ! De lamenta Séverus en montant à l'échelle et en arrivant devant l'entrée de la cabane.

            Il faillit retomber quand Crunchy apparut devant lui par surprise.

- Saleté de bestiole ! Va-t-en ! Lui dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

            Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabane et trouva Ilyas plongé dans la contemplation d'un livre d'images mais avec un texte simple à côté. Sur ce côté-là, Séverus et Julia pouvaient être fiers de lui. Il savait déjà lire les lignes de livres qu'il trouvait. A croire qu'il était surdoué. A juste six ans, Ilyas surpassait son frère et sa sœur pour son intelligence alors qu'à cet âge, eux passaient leur temps à s'envoyer les livres à la figure plutôt que de les lire.

- Ilyas ?

- Mmhhh ? Lui dit le petit garçon sans relever le nez de son livre.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmhhh. 

- Tu ne veux pas aller dehors pour jouer ?

- Non. Je lis.

- Comme toujours. Mais tu ne veux pas aller… te promener ? Avec moi par exemple.

- Tu vas te promener ? Lui demanda Ilyas en relevant la tête, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Si tu veux m'accompagner…

- D'accord.

            Ilyas était déjà proche de son père mais depuis son retour parmi eux, il l'était encore plus et restait souvent avec lui quand il n'était pas tout seul. Il posa donc son livre et se leva, Séverus sortant en premier et descendant de l'arbre. Ilyas arriva en prenant la corde, Crunchy sur les épaules. 

- Où on va ? 

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- A la plage.

- D'accord.

            Ilyas donna la main à son père et ils descendirent le petit chemin qui menait à la plage un peu plus bas.

- Papa ! On peut venir ?

            Séverus se retourna et vit Isolde et Dorian sur la colline qui surplombait le chemin. 

- Bien entendu !

            Les jumeaux gravirent la colline et les rejoignirent sur le chemin, Isolde donnant la main à son père, Ilyas gardant l'autre pour lui. Seul Dorian se mettait à courir sur le chemin pour arriver le premier en bas.

- Papa ? Demanda Isolde.

- Tu crois que le bébé sera là avant qu'on rentre à Poudlard ?

- Je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas prévue avant septembre tu sais.

- Elle arrivera peut-être quand on sera en plein cours ! On pourra le louper si ça arrive ? Et attendre à l'hôpital ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Isolde. Et tu m'as l'air bien peu consciencieuse dans tes études. 

- C'est pas ça ! Moi je veux être là quand ma petite sœur va naître ! On n'a pas pu être là quand Ilyas est né parce qu'on était chez grand-mère. Je veux voir à quoi ça ressemble un bébé tout nouveau né.

- Tu as déjà vu celui d'Hermione, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Oui mais il était déjà né depuis un mois ! Moi je veux voir comment c'est un bébé à quelques heures. 

- Nous verrons. Pour le moment, nous allons nous promener.

            Ils allèrent donc sur la plage, Séverus surveillant ses enfants alors qu'ils essayaient de faire le plus grand château de sable qu'ils puissent faire. La marée descendant, ils décidèrent de rentrer –Julia étant restée seule l'après-midi alors que Séverus n'aimait pas la savoir seule dans son état. 

- Maman ! Lança Ilyas en voyant celle-ci dehors, en train d'étendre du linge dehors (sympa les sorciers qui vivent comme des moldus ! mdr)

- Ah ! Voilà mon petit garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui dit Julia en s'agenouillant pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.

- On a fait un super-méga-géant château !

- Ton frère t'apprend de superbes qualificatifs mon chéri.

            Ilyas s'éloigna, emmenant Crunchy avec lui et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Julia se releva et passa les mains dans son dos pour détendre sa colonne vertébrale. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et les massèrent gentiment et elle sourit.

- Tu ferais bien d'arrêter ça et de venir t'allonger dans un bon bain… 

- Je finis juste ça et j'arrive.

- Non, tu laisses ça, je finirais (Sévi qui fait la lessive ! On aura tt vu ! pdr)

- Vraiment ?

- Mmhhh. 

            Séverus la prit par le bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur. 

- Tu montes là-haut, j'arrive. Lui dit-il.

            Julia monta les marches en soufflant et Séverus alla avertir ses enfants de ne pas déranger leur mère. Il monta ensuite pour aider sa femme à entrer dans l'eau et s'installa derrière elle, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il prit une éponge et la lui passa dans le dos, la massant ensuite avec ses doigts. Il passa ensuite sa main sur le torse de Julia et frotta les deux seins gonflés par les mois de grossesse et en profita pour se pencher vers son cou et l'embrasser. Il abandonna l'éponge et massa doucement la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. 

- Tu m'aides à sortir ? Demanda Julia.

- Déjà ?

- Qu'on termine ce que tu commences…

- Je vois… Lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

            Il l'aida à se relever et à sortir du bain et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. 

- Tu me sèches ? Lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'y comptais bien…

            Il frotta très doucement la serviette sur les épaules de sa femme et descendit un peu plus sur le dos. Il passa devant elle et lui fit face, faisant tourner la serviette avec lui. Il frictionna gentiment la poitrine de Julia et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son cou pour en embrasser la fine peau. Ses mains descendirent la serviette au niveau de ses hanches et il les caressa avec. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du torse puis sur la poitrine de Julia, suçant les tétons avec douceur. Julia retint son souffle sous l'effet de cette caresse extrêmement sensible pour elle. 

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non… C'est juste plus sensible. Continue.

            Il la regarda et vit son sourire, alors il reprit sa course langoureuse avec ses lèvres et sa langue, descendant de plus en plus, la serviette suivant la progression dans le dos. Il arriva à genoux devant elle et termina de frotter les jambes et mollets de sa partenaire avant de laisser complètement tomber la serviette et de passer ses mains sur les fesses rebondies qu'il s'amusa à caresser. Ses lèvres se remirent à embrasser le ventre imposant de sa femme et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège qui longeait le mur, dos contre la paroi. Il releva ses jambes sur le côté et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant ses lèvres et ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Il déposa de petits baisers sur le mont recouvert de boucles et lentement, glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Julia. Elle eut le souffle coupé et attrapa les cheveux de Séverus en les serrant puis en les relâchant alors qu'il faisait tourner sa langue sur son point sensible. Ses doigts rejoignirent sa langue et  se placèrent également dans l'intimités de sa femme. Julia laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et gémit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme qui la tiraillait depuis le début du traitement de son époux. Elle se retint sur les bords de la chaise en les serrant de toutes ses forces en soufflant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait. 

            Séverus s'aida de son genoux et se releva. Il se pencha vers elle et chercha ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et il l'aida à se relever. Julia trouva la ceinture de son pantalon et la desserra. Elle déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser des jambes de son mari. Elle fit subir le même traitement à son caleçon et se retourna. Séverus l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa la poitrine à nouveau, la palpant tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il avança quelque peu, Julia suivant son mouvement et elle se pencha un peu en avant pour agripper le dossier de la chaise. Séverus resta derrière et sentit une des mains de Julia caresser son membre déjà durcit par l'excitation. Il se plaça convenablement derrière elle et la pénétra lentement. Julia replaça sa main sur le dossier de la chaise et se laissa aller à ses mouvements latéraux. Séverus posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et prit le relais des coups de reins. Julia ne mit pas longtemps à gémir une nouvelle fois, relevant la tête vers l'arrière. Séverus passa ses mains le long du dos de Julia en la caressant et remonta la main au niveau de son visage. Julia tourna la tête vers la main et embrassa un des doigts qui passait sur ses lèvres. Elle le suça et le laissa repartir comme il était venu alors que Séverus se retenait aux hanches de sa femme. Il fit encore quelques poussées et finit par gémir à son tour alors qu'il s'écroulait presque sur elle. Julia le rejoint peu après et s'effondra à genoux sur la chaise. Séverus se recula et se releva et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- J'adore les bains de ce genre… Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. 

            Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se rhabiller et sortirent de la salle de bain. 

- Maman ! Dorian m'a pris ma baguette !

- Isolde, débrouilles-toi un peu toute seule. Lui dit son père.

            Dorian arriva, l'air bougon et il y avait de quoi. Ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte verdâtre et retombaient en une sorte de coiffure hérissée sur son dos.

- Papa ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à mes cheveux ! Grogna-t-il en se montrant à ses parents.

            Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et regarda Isolde, la sorcière regardant attentivement ses pieds. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le rire de Julia l'interrompit. Tous la regardèrent et la virent se tordre de rire.

- Dorian… on dirait un… porc-épic vert avec cette tête ! Oh mon dieu ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. 

            Dorian la regarda en restant bouche bée et serra les poings avant de s'éloigner, rouge de honte.

- Après les schtroumpfs bleus, le porc-épic vert ! Oh non ! Là, c'est trop ! Continua-t-elle en se retenant contre le mur.

            Séverus, la voyant dans cet état ne résista pas et éclata de rire à son tour. Isolde les regarda, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas fous et se mit à sourire. Elle rit de bon cœur à son tour et tous les trois continuèrent de rire. 

- Isolde, tu auras une punition pour avoir fait ça à ton frère. Lui dit Séverus à la fin de son fou rire.

- Quoi ? Mais…. Roooo ! C'est pas juste ! Lança la jeune fille, croyant avoir évité une remontrance.

            Isolde s'éloigne, bougonnant comme son frère et disparut du couloir. 

- Ah ! Ces deux-là ! S'ils n'existaient pas, il faudrait les inventer ! Lança Julia.

- On s'arrêtera à quatre si tu veux bien. Lui dit Séverus.

- Quatre ? Quatre quoi ?

- Enfants. Une seule paire de jumeaux, c'est suffisant. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas un petit frère de caché cette dernière comme c'était le cas avec eux, sinon je sens que je vais devoir faire un tour à Ste Mangouste. 

- Tu exagères ! Et puis nous sommes certain qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bébé cette fois. Vu le nombre d'examens que tu m'as fait passer pour en être certain, si il y a une erreur, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour se dissimuler à deux !

            Ils redescendirent tout comme ils le faisaient chaque jour depuis le début de l'été et rejoignirent leurs enfants, en train de se chamailler continuellement et s'installèrent pour le repas.

            Ainsi se déroulèrent les vacances et la rentrée fut rapidement à nouveau là. Les jumeaux entraient à présent en deuxième année et cela ne changerait rien à leur attitude, selon Séverus. Il n'arriverait jamais à avoir deux enfants brillants et sages comme des images. Il avait juste droit à des copies conformes des jumeaux Weasley à la place. En attendant, il se retrouvait avec eux pour leur troisième cours depuis le début de l'année et Isolde ramait toujours autant dans ses cours. La preuve étant en la voyant mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre alors qu'il venait à l'instant de dire de faire le contraire. Il s'approcha d'elle et se racla la gorge. Isolde releva la tête et le regarde de son air qui signifie « ça y est, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ».

- As-tu écouté ce que je viens de dire, à l'instant ?

- Qu'on ne devait pas ajouter la poudre de bicorne avant les gros bouillons ?

- Non, d'autant plus que c'était la semaine dernière ça. Si tu étais plus concentrée sur ce que je dis et un peu moins sur les personnes qui t'entourent, tu aurais retenu que tu devais tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ! Tu es la seule à le faire –comme d'habitude- et ta potion est totalement ratée. Tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer. Et Black, je ne vous conseille pas de l'aider. 

            Owen le regarda d'un air innocent et dès que Séverus eut fait disparaître le contenu du chaudron  et qu'il fut repartit à son bureau, il se pencha vers Isolde et lui souffla ce qu'elle devait faire. Séverus voyait bien que plus les mois passaient, plus les deux enfants se rapprochaient. Et cela l'énervait de plus en plus. Les tentions entre Sirius et lui étaient toujours visibles, bien qu'ils ne se sautent plus à la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, mais il espérait qu'Isolde réaliserait un jour ou l'autre qu'Owen Black était un idiot tout comme son père. Et de l'autre côté, c'était la même chose. Sirius disait exactement la même chose à propos de la fille de son ennemi. Etrange comme on pourrait voir un remake de Roméo et Juliette ici ! 

            Séverus était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit Ilyas qui entrait en courant. Les élèves le regardèrent évoluer vers son père et Séverus s'abaissa à son niveau.

- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est maman. Elle a mal au ventre.

- Quoi ? 

            Séverus se releva et regarda en direction d'Isolde.

- Maman va accoucher ? Lança-t-elle (alors que Séverus s'attendait à plus de discrétion ! mdr).

- Hein ? Demanda Dorian, pas du tout dans l'affaire.

- On peut venir ? Lança-t-elle à son père.

            Séverus essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Il regarda l'ensemble de la classe et fit apparaître un énoncé sur le tableau.

- Vous faites cet exercice, je vais demander au professeur McGonagall de venir me remplacer. Isolde, Dorian, vous venez avec moi.

- Ouais ! Lança Isolde en se dépêchant de sortir de la salle de classe.

            Dorian sortit à son tour et Séverus partit à son tour, Ilyas le devançant. 

- Baron ? Appela Séverus.

            Le Baron sanglant apparut et se présenta devant Séverus.

- Vous m'avez appelé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de demander à McGonagall de venir me remplacer ? Je dois partir d'urgence pour Ste Mangouste.

- Oh ! Très bien, je vais aller lui dire. 

- Merci.

            Le Baron Sanglant s'éloigna dans les airs et Séverus repartit en direction de ses appartements. Ses trois enfants devaient déjà s'y trouver. Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement et entra. Julia faisait les cent pas dans le salon en massant son ventre et elle s'arrêta quand il entra. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai des contractions toutes les quinze minutes. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas perdu les eaux. Mais pourquoi les enfants sont-ils ici ? 

- Ils voulaient venir. Pour voir leur petite sœur quand elle serait là.

- Tu aurais dû les amener après ! Qui va les surveiller quand je vais être en plein travail ? 

- On appellera ta mère et ils peuvent rester seuls pendant ce temps-là.

- Pour faire exploser tout le servi… Ouch. 

- Souffle et assis-toi. Je vais chercher tes affaires.

            Séverus l'aida à se rasseoir et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il vit ses trois enfants en sortir, les affaires de leur mère dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Bah on t'aide à porter ses affaires ! Comme ça, toi tu portes maman ! Lui dit Isolde.

- Vous saurez rester sages pendant que je serais avec votre mère ? Je veux dire par là, pas de bêtises et garder votre petit frère ?

- Quoi, on ne vient pas à l'hôpital ? Gémit Isolde.

- Si bien sûr ! Mais vous devrez attendre dans la salle d'attente. Je peux appeler Emilia…

- Ah non ! Pas grand-mère ! Elle va aller voir le bébé avant nous ! On la connaît ! 

- Séverus ! 

            Séverus retourna vers le salon et trouva Julia debout, les jambes arquées et de l'eau coulant entre ses jambes.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille… Lui dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi elle… coule ? Demanda Ilyas.

- T'es bête ! C'est là-dedans que le bébé nage dans le ventre de maman ! Oh mais alors il a plus rien ! Il ne va pas vivre s'il a plus son liquide… comment qu'ils ont dit… amoniatique !

- Isolde, c'est le liquide amniotique et le bébé ne risque rien sans. Il faut juste qu'on se dépêche. Allez, mettez vos manteaux, on y va.

- Et pourquoi on va pas à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Dorian.

- Parce que Pomfresh est absente ce mois-ci et sa remplaçante ne vient qu'une fois par semaine.

- Mais ça irait plus vite si…

- Vous avez fini oui ? Séverus, si nous ne sommes pas partis dans les cinq minutes, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de me faire accoucher ! Alors grouillez-vous ! Vociféra Julia en agrippant l'accoudoir du canapé et en fermant les yeux sous la douleur. 

- On y va…

            Séverus l'aida à se relever pendant que les enfants prenaient les affaires et ils sortirent de l'appartement. 

- Tu as le collier ? Demanda Julia en marchant à ses côtés.

- Oui. Tiens.

            Séverus lui tendit un pendentif qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui et Isolde le regarda, intriguée.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca permet à ta mère de pouvoir se déplacer en transplanant. Normalement, le transplanage est interdit pour les femmes qui sont sur le point d'accoucher. On y est.

            Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles de l'école et ils se tinrent tous les uns aux autres. Séverus transplana avec sa famille, ayant le tourni en arrivant à Ste Mangouste.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Julia.

- Ca doit être le collier. Viens, on y va.

            Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

- Monsieur ? Demanda l'employée.

- Ma femme va accoucher. Lui dit Séverus (comme si ça ne se voyait pas ! lol)

- Je vais appeler pour qu'on vous conduise à une chambre. Ce sont vos enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les trois enfants.

- Oui, ils veulent rester ici.

- Très bien. Nous nous occuperons d'eux.

- On peut s'occuper tout seul ! Lança Dorian.

            Son père se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Dorian tourna la tête comme si de rien n'était et sifflota. 

- On pourrait se dépêcher ? Je vais finir par m'énerver… Grogna Julia en se pliant sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction.

            Deux infirmières arrivèrent et l'installèrent sur un fauteuil roulant.

- Monsieur, vous pouvez aller avec votre femme, nous emmenons vos enfants dans la salle de jeu…

- Eh ! On n'est pas des bébés ! Protesta Dorian.

- Il y en a pour tous les âges, ne t'en fait pas.

- Non ! Moi je veux attendre à côté de la chambre de ma mère ! Lança-t-il, entrant en conflit avec l'employée de l'accueil.

- Laissez-les à côté, ils attendront. Lui dit Séverus.

            Dorian regarda son père avec étonnement et lui sourit.

- Très bien. Lui dit l'employée d'un air peu aimable.

            Julia s'agrippa au bras de Séverus qui attendait à côté d'elle.

- Il vaut mieux y aller. Leur dit l'infirmier.

            Ils avancèrent donc, toute la famille Rogue au grand complet –enfin pratiquement- et on déposa Julia dans une chambre isolée, équipée pour les accouchements. Les enfants entrèrent avant que le travail ne commence réellement et Séverus resta aux côtés de son épouse. 

- Ca va maman ? Demanda Isolde.

- Oui ma chérie. Pour le moment ça va.

- Quand est-ce que le bébé arrive ? S'impatienta Ilyas.

- Pas encore mon très… ooooorr ! Oh la vache ! Elle fait hyper mal celle-là ! Hurla Julia en attrapant la main de Séverus si fort qu'il tapa du pied en fermant les yeux sous la douleur.

            Isolde regardait sa mère en exorbitant les yeux.

- Et ben ma pauvre ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend quand tu auras décidé d'en avoir un ! Ironisa Dorian en la tapant sur les épaules.

- Je n'aurai jamais de bébé… Annonça Isolde.

- Mais non, il ne faut… pas dire ça ma puce. C'est juste le début. Tu verras après tout ira bien. Oh non ! Pas déjà une autre ! 

            Julia plissa les yeux et cria de douleur en appuyant sur son ventre.

- Oulà ! C'est la famille au grand complet dites-moi ! 

            Le médecin venait d'entrer accompagné d'une infirmière et s'approcha de Julia.

- Alors, où en est-on ?

- Je viens d'avoir deux contractions en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Déjà ? Nous allons voir ça dans ce cas. Par contre, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir les enfants. Votre maman vous montrera votre petit frère ou…

- C'est une sœur qu'on va avoir ! Le corrigea Ilyas.

- Oui, votre petite sœur quand elle sera arrivée. Vous avez de quoi boire et manger à côté.

- Ouais ! Lancèrent Isolde et Dorian.

- A tout à l'heure mes chéris et soyez sages, c'est promis ?

- Oui 'man.

            Dorian et Isolde embrassèrent leur mère avant de sortir de la chambre et Séverus porta Ilyas pour qu'il l'embrasse également. Alors qu'il allait le reposer par terre, Ilyas le retint.

- Attends papa ! 

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire quelque chose au bébé…

            Séverus et Julia se regardèrent et cette dernière acquiesça. Séverus approcha son fils du ventre de sa femme et Ilyas posa les mains dessus et approcha sa bouche.

- Surtout, sors vite, j'aime pas quand maman a mal. Et oublie pas de prendre ton hochet avec toi…

            Julia eut un petit rire en entendant ça. Séverus fit redescendre Ilyas et le conduisit à l'extérieur. 

- Tu restes avec ton frère et ta sœur et tu es sage, d'accord ?

- Oui 'pa.

            Il le laissa s'asseoir et retourna auprès de Julia.

- Il croit qu'elle va venir avec son hochet ! Lança-t-elle en souriant.

            Séverus lui sourit et passa sa main sur son front.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- De l'eau…

            Séverus lui servit un verre d'eau, juste au même moment où une nouvelle contraction arrivait. Le médecin qui était sortit quelques instants revint et ferma la porte.

- Et bien ! Je crois que nous pouvons commencer. 

            Il se plaça en face de Julia et lui fit relever les jambes pour l'examiner.

- Vous n'êtes pas patiente ou bien c'est ce bébé qui veut voir sa nouvelle famille dites moi !

- Comment ça ?

- La tête est pratiquement sortie ! Vous êtes rapide dites-moi ! Et bien, puisque vous voulez la sortir, vous allez pouvoir pousser !

            Séverus resta à ses côtés, lui donnant la main pour l'aider. 

- Poussez maintenant !

            Julia poussa donc en soufflant et en serrant la main de son époux de toute ses forces. Elle cria et arrêta de pousser. 

- N'arrêtez pas, elle n'est pas encore passée.

- Je dois… reprendre mon souffle… 

            Julia respira et se repositionna, avec l'aide de Séverus.

- Oh mon dieu ! Hurla-t-elle en ayant une douleur indéfinissable. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Séverus.

            Julia pleurait à présent et le médecin se releva. 

- Nous allons devoir pratiquer une opération. Le bébé ne peut pas passer, il est mal positionné. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez monsieur.

            Les infirmières et sages-femmes arrivèrent bientôt et préparèrent les ustensiles pour pratiquer l'opération. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Julia en gardant la main de Séverus serrée dans la sienne.

- Rien… tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Tout va bien. 

            Ils passèrent un drap devant Julia et anesthésièrent  la partie du ventre qu'ils allaient ouvrir.

- Nous y allons. Dans quelques secondes, vous aurez votre bébé, ne vous en faites pas.

            Séverus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Elle ne va pas mourir ? Paniqua Julia.

- Mais non ! Il faut juste qu'ils l'aident à sortir. Calme-toi.

- Je veux mon bébé… Pleura Julia.

- Tu vas l'avoir, je te le promets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la vois. Il va falloir que vous poussiez un peu par contre. Allez-y.

            Julia recommença à pousser en serrant la main de son mari. 

- Voilà… Je l'ai ! Arrêtez de pousser à présent. 

            Julia ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait mais elle entendit clairement les cris du bébé. Elle pleura de joie cette fois et Séverus l'embrassa.

- Une belle petite fille ! Lança le docteur.

- Regarde si elle va bien. Dit Julia à son époux.

            Séverus regarda au-dessus du drap et vit sa fille que le médecin tenait. 

- Vous voulez couper le cordon ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui. Lui dit Séverus, peu à l'aise.

            Il s'approcha et prit la paire de pince qu'on lui tendait. Il coupa le cordon qui reliait encore le bébé à sa mère et redonna la pince. La sage-femme prit le bébé dans une serviette et s'occupa de nettoyer le bébé. Séverus revint vers sa femme et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Elle est magnifique. 

- C'est vrai ? Elle est bien formée ?

- Elle a cinq doigts à chaque main et cinq orteils à chaque pied.

            Le drap fut enlevé et le bébé arriva enfin vers sa mère. Julia l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un immense sourire.

- Quel prénom avez-vous choisi ? Demanda la sage-femme.

            Séverus et Julia se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Thaïs. 

- Très bien. 

            Julia embrassait sa petite fille et ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

- Tu vas dire aux enfants que leur petite sœur est née ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir la voir ? Demanda-t-elle au médecin.

- Juste le temps que l'on vous transporte dans votre chambre et vos enfants pourront voir la petite dernière. 

            Les infirmières finirent de s'occuper de Julia et de ranger tandis que la jeune mère essayait de donner le sein à sa fille.

- Ca m'énerve, ça ne va jamais au début.

- Il faut patienter, le lait n'est pas encore là ! Lui dit une des infirmières.

- Il va encore falloir lui donner des biberons, comme Ilyas.

- Nous allons vous monter dans votre chambre à présent.

- Je vais aller chercher les enfants, d'accord ? Lui dit Séverus.

- D'accord. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite.

            Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et regarda sa fille avant de sortir. Quand il sortit il fut très étonné de trouver ses trois enfants assis sur le canapé de la salle d'attente, lisant des livres.

- Pourvu qu'ils ne me couvent pas quelque chose… Se dit-il.

            Il s'approcha doucement derrière eux et se pencha juste au dessus d'Isolde. 

- Intéressant ? Lança-t-il.

            Isolde fit tomber son livre par terre en hurlant et Ilyas sursauta.

- Je t'avais vu arriver. Lança Dorian.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir voir votre petite sœur ?

- Ca y est ? Elle est née ? S'exclama Isolde.

- Oui. Ils montent maman dans sa chambre. Vous venez ?

            Isolde courut la première et Dorian la rejoint. Ilyas tira la manche de son père. Séverus se baissa à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est Thaïs ?

- Oui, c'est Thaïs.

- Elle a pas fait mal à maman ?

- N….non. Viens, on va la voir.

            Séverus partit avec son fils dans les bras et monta à l'étage. Il croisa Isolde et Dorian qui semblaient perdus.

- C'est par où ? Demanda Isolde.

- Vous m'auriez attendu, je vous l'aurai montré. Venez.

            Ils passèrent tous par l'ascenseur et montèrent au deuxième étage. Croisant une infirmière, Séverus l'arrêta.

 - Où a été montée Julia Rogue s'il vous plaît ?

- Il me semble qu'ils viennent d'entrer une femme en chambre 112. Au fond du couloir à droite.

- Merci.

            Les enfants se mirent à courir en direction de la chambre, Séverus arrivant après eux. Il entra dans la chambre avec Ilyas et le déposa sur le sol, quand il vit ses deux autres enfants à côté de leur mère.

- Elle est toute petite ! Je peux la porter ? Demanda Isolde, émerveillée.

- Calme-toi d'abord. Lui dit son père.

- Elle est trop mignonne ! Continua Isolde.

- Elle ouvre pas les yeux ? Demanda Dorian.

- Dorian, elle vient juste de naître, c'est un peu difficile pour elle. Il va falloir attendre un peu ! Lui dit Julia.

- Mais elle entend ce qu'on lui dit au moins ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle nous entend.

            Ilyas s'approcha à son tour du lit et Séverus l'aida à grimper pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de sa mère.

- Regarde Thaïs, voici ton grand frère Ilyas. Annonça Julia en présentant le bébé à son frère.

- Quand est-ce qu'on ira la promener ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas tout de suite, le temps que je sorte de l'hôpital et qu'elle soit un peu plus grande. Mais on ira bientôt.

- Bon, je peux la porter ? Redemanda Isolde, trépignant d'impatience.

- Oui ! Finit par céder Julia.

- Fais attention. Lui dit Séverus.

- Mais oui.

            Isolde se plaça à côté de sa mère et Julia lui tendit Thaïs. La grande sœur accueillit le nouveau-né avec grande attention et la cala dans ses bras. 

- Elle est toute légère !

- Attends de la porter pendant cinq minutes… S'amusa Julia.

- Et moi alors ? Je peux pas la porter ? Demanda Dorian.

- Bien sûr que si ! Attend ton tour. Et vous pourrez la passer à papa aussi, il ne l'a pas encore portée je vous signale.

- A moi ! Isolde, allez ! S'impatienta Dorian.

- Non ! Je viens juste de l'avoir ! Lui dit Isolde en se tournant pour que son frère ne l'attrape pas. 

            Bien évidemment, le bébé n'appréciât pas ce genre de traitement et se mit à pleurer.

- Isolde bon sang ! Donne-la moi. Vociféra Séverus.

            Isolde regarda avec effroi qu'elle avait réussi à faire pleurer sa petite sœur et laissa son père la reprendre. 

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes tous les deux ? Les gronda Julia.

- Pardon. Lui dit Isolde d'une voix toute timide.

            Séverus s'occupa de sa fille en essayant de la bercer contre lui.

- Vous la porterez quand vous serez un peu plus responsables. Elle est trop petite pour supporter vos jeux.

- Mais c'est Isolde, elle veut pas me la donner ! Se plaignit Dorian.

- Thaïs n'est pas une poupée ! Vous la porterez à la maison et c'est tout. Tu veux que je la reprenne Sévi ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à son mari.

- Non, ça va aller. 

            Ilyas était toujours aussi clame et regardait sa petite sœur dans les bras de son père. Il avait son pouce dans la bouche et sans raison apparente, il l'ôta. Il avait un regard pénétrant et concentré et ne cessait de regarder le bébé. 

- Je peux lui faire un bisou ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que tu peux lui faire un bisou ! Lui dit sa mère en souriant.

            Séverus se baissa à la hauteur de son fils et lui présenta le bébé. Ilyas se rapprocha d'elle et embrassa sa tête. Alors que son père allait pour se relever, Ilyas l'arrêta de la main.

- Attends ! Je veux lui dire quelque chose…

- Ah…

            Ilyas se pencha à l'oreille de Thaïs et lui souffla quelques mots. Il se recula et descendit du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demanda sa mère en souriant.

- Quelque chose.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Non, c'est secret.

- Ah…

Séverus et Julia échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser maman se reposer maintenant. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard.

- Déjà ? Mais je l'ai pas portée moi ! Gémit Dorian.

- Tu la portes deux secondes et on y va.

            Séverus lui tendit Thaïs et Dorian la prit.

- Bon alors écoute-moi bien. Il est hors de question que tu deviennes comme Isolde en courant après Black, tu m'as compris ?

- Dorian ! S'écrièrent Julia et Isolde en même temps.

- Bah quoi ! Je lui dit mes recommandations. 

- Je ne cours pas après Owen, d'accord ? S'énerva Isolde.

- Et ne deviens pas comme elle en disant le contraire de ce qu'on lui dit.

- Arrêteuh ! Ou alors je lui dit de ne pas devenir un dragueur comme toi. 

- Elle a pas intérêt à être dragueuse comme… Je ne suis pas un dragueur d'abord ! 

- Bon redonne-moi Thaïs avant que tu ne t'en serves pour taper sur ta sœur toi. Lui dit Séverus en récupérant sa fille.

            Il la tendit à Julia et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. 

- On y va maintenant. Et arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux ! Lança-t-il en se relevant.

            Il les sépara et leur lança un regard noir.

- Dites au revoir à maman et à Thaïs, on y va.

            Les trois enfants embrassèrent leur mère et leur nouvelle petite sœur avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Je reviens ce soir. A m'ennuie de te laisser toute seule mais ils vont devenir intenables.  Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Fais-les dormir à la maison ce soir. 

- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

            Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et embrassa le front de sa fille cadette avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre.

            Quelques jours plus tard, Thaïs faisait son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les professeurs étaient impatients de voir la dernière née des Rogue et les attendait dans la salle des professeurs.  Quand ils arrivèrent, c'est à peine si le corps enseignant féminin ne leur sauta pas dessus. Hermione était là, bien entendu, et elle félicita Julia et Séverus.

- Il faut vraiment que tu la présentes à Alan. Dit-elle à Julia.

            Julia lança un regard à Séverus et le vit faire une grimace. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit.

- Bien entendu ! Je suis sûre que ton fils et ma fille vont s'entendre à merveille en grandissant. Lui dit-elle avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Séverus. 

            Celui-ci la regarda avec un air fâché et préféra s'éloigner. Oh oui, ils s'entendraient certainement à merveille, le merveilleux Alan Potter et sa propre fille, Thaïs Rogue. Il fallait que le destin s'accomplisse. Tiens, en parlant du loup…

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lança Julia en voyant arriver le sorcier dans la salle des professeurs.

- Alan voulait voir sa mère. Non, sérieusement, je suis coincé. Lui répondit celui-ci.

- Tu es coincé ? Lui demanda Hermione en prenant son fils dans les bras. Bonjour mon trésor.

- Oui, tu ne m'as pas dit… Ah ! Mais c'est la dernière ça ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le bébé dans les bras de Julia. 

- Oui, nous arrivons de l'hôpital à l'instant.

- Félicitations ! 

- Merci.

            Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers Séverus.

- Oh non. J'ai déjà le fils devant moi, je ne veux pas du père… Pensa Séverus.

- Bonjour Séverus. Félicitations.

- Merci Potter.

- Vous savez, j'ai un prénom et c'est Harry. Vous pourriez peut-être baisser votre garde, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Harry ! 

            Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête pour voir le deuxième cauchemar de Séverus.

- Sirius ! Je voulais te voir justement.

            Sirius s'approcha et jeta un regard meurtrier à Séverus.

- Je me disais que l'air devenait un peu moins respirable en entrant ici. Ironisa-t-il.

- C'est certainement parce que tu es dans la pièce… Lui répondit Séverus.

- Ah vraiment ? 

- Oui…

            Ils se défiaient du regard et Harry s'interposa. 

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre (encore) ? 

- mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il prend tout ce que je dis pour personnel.

            Séverus fit mine d'avancer vers lui pour le frapper mais Harry le repoussa.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos idioties tous les deux ! S'énerva Julia en arrivant vers eux, laissant Thaïs dans les bras de Chourave auparavant.

            Elle ne prévint pas et donna une gifle à chacun des deux sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de me gifler ? Vociféra Sirius en la fusillant du regard.

- J'ai tous les droits lorsqu'il s'agit d'empêcher deux adultes de se battre pour des gamineries ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez l'air de deux gamins de quatre ans ? Il y en a toujours un qui veut impressionner l'autre et avoir le dernier mot. Et toi Séverus, tu ferais bien d'être un peu plus aimable à l'avenir. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce qui va arriver, alors autant l'accepter tout de suite. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien du tout. Lui dit Julia. 

            Elle fixa Séverus de son regard perçant et regarda ensuite Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. En plus vous faites ça devant deux bébés ? Mais vous êtes vraiment fous ma parole ! 

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Harry, je peux te parler ? Dit Sirius.

- Pas avant que tu parles avec Séverus. Lui dit son filleul.

- Quoi !? 

- Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous réconciliez, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh non. Crois-moi, c'est peine perdue. Des deux côtés. Je ne serai jamais ami avec Snivellus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Médor, on a peur ? Lui lança Séverus, sarcastiquement.

            Ils se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois et entendirent Julia souffler d'énervement.

- Bon, moi j'en ai marre. Séverus tu tends ta main et tu promet de ne plus le chercher. Sirius, même chose.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Lui demanda Séverus.

            Elle écarquilla un sourcil et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras le restant de tes nuits sur le canapé… Lui murmura-t-elle.

            Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire sarcastique et Séverus la regarda avec aversion. 

- Tu es vraiment… Commença-t-il. 

- Alors ? C'est toi qui vois. 

            Séverus regarda Julia une dernière fois, puis Sirius. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tendit sa main.

- Qui te dis que je vais la serrer moi ? Corrigea Sirius.

- Moi. Parce que si tu ne sers pas cette main, je peux t'assurer que ta vie sera un enfer et qu'Azkaban à côté sera de la gnognotte. Lui dit Julia.

- Tu peux la croire, elle dit vrai. Lui dit Séverus avec un sourire sarcastique.

            Sirius haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Il tendit la main et serra de toutes ses forces celle de Séverus, le surprenant.

- Voilà, tu es contente ? 

- Ca ira. 

- Bon, je peux te parler Harry maintenant ?

- Heu oui… Lui dit son filleul, encore sous le choc de la poignée de main qu'il venait de voir.

            Sirius s'éclipsa avec Harry et ils sortirent de la salle des professeurs. Julia s'approcha de Séverus en l'enlaça.

- Je suis très fière de toi.

- Ne crois pas que nos querelles sont terminées. 

- Et bien provoques-en une et tu verras ce que tu perdra. 

- Comment ça ?

- Le canapé… souviens-toi de ce mot : canapé.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! Je suis même certain que c'est toi qui viendrai partager le canapé avec moi en premier.

- Que tu crois… Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

            Thaïs se mit à pleurer et Julia alla la récupérer. 

- Elle a faim. Je vais rentrer. Annonça-t-elle.

- Je viens. Lui dit Séverus.

            Julia salua une dernière fois les professeurs et Hermione avec son bébé, et ils quittèrent la salle. 

- Ilyas doit s'impatienter. Maman doit avoir du mal à le tenir en place.

- On verra bien.

            Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et trouvèrent Emilia en train de lire un livre.

- Ah ! Voilà le petit trésor qui rentre à la maison ! S'écria-t-elle en les voyant arriver.

            Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille et sa petite-fille.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle à Julia.

- Fatiguée, mais ça va. Je dois donner à manger à Thaïs.

- Où est Ilyas ? Demanda Séverus.

- Ah ! Il m'a dit qu'il préparait une surprise pour sa petite sœur.

- Vraiment ?

            Emilia lui sourit et Séverus se dirigea vers les chambres de ses enfants. Il ne trouva pas Ilyas dans sa chambre et voulut aller dans celle d'Isolde, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, celle de Thaïs. Il pressa la poignée, mais la porte resta fermée.

- Ilyas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouvre la porte.

- Non. J'ai pas fini.

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtises ?

- Non, je fais un cadeau pour Thaïs.

            Séverus attendit un peu puis finit par répondre.

- Très bien. Mais dépêche-toi, maman va devoir la coucher dans son lit après qu'elle ait mangé.

- D'accord.

            Séverus s'éloigna, tout de même inquiet sur ce que serait le cadeau d'Ilyas. 

- Alors ? Lui demanda Emilia.

- Il n'a pas fini et il ne veut pas que je rentre. Il faut attendre que son cadeau soit prêt.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de réaménager la chambre, tu le connais, il ne sait pas qu'il fait mal des fois, en voulant rendre service.

            Julia donna le sein à Thaïs pendant qu'ils parlaient et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils virent Crunchy débarquer.

- Je crois qu'Ilyas a terminé. Annonça Emilia.

- Allons voir sa surprise dans ce cas. Dit Julia en se levant, ayant terminé de donner à manger à sa fille.

            Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre des filles et quand ils entrèrent, ils restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… comment… 

- Ilyas… 

- Mon dieu. Ilyas, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Emilia, arrivant à parler par rapport aux deux autres.

            Ilyas se tenait devant eux, un pinceau dans la main. Il les regarda un par un et acquiesça ensuite avant de se tourner vers l'immense frise qu'il y avait à présent sur le mur du fond de la chambre. Une frise représentant la famille Rogue au grand complet dans un paysage magique, sortit tout droit de l'imagination du petit garçon. Bien entendu, les personnages étaient plus caricaturés mais assez ressemblants, il fallait le dire. Un dessin irréalisable pour un enfant de cet âge…

- Ilyas, comment as-tu… Commença Julia.

- C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir dessiné de cette façon ! S'exclama Séverus, complètement ahuri.

- C'est ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. C'est là-bas que j'étais dans mon rêve quand j'étais malade. Et j'ai mis maman, papa, Isolde, Dorian, moi et Thaïs. Thaïs elle est à côté de la licorne parce qu'elle adore les licornes. Leur expliqua Ilyas en leur désignant le bébé à côté de l'animal.

- Mon dieu… c'est magnifique ! Séverus, tu as vu ?

- Je n'en crois surtout pas mes yeux.

- Cet enfant est surdoué, ce n'est pas possible ! Lança Emilia, complètement ébahie. 

            Ilyas se tourna vers eux, regardant ses pieds.

- Vous allez me gronder ? 

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te gronderait ? Demanda Julia.

- Parce que j'ai dessiné sur le mur et papa aime pas quand je dessine sur les murs.

- Viens par là… Lui dit Séverus en s'agenouillant.

            Ilyas s'approcha, les yeux toujours portés vers ses chaussures. Séverus lui fit relever la tête et le regarda.

- Je ne vais pas te gronder, sûrement pas. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est quelque chose d'unique ? Tu ne devrais même pas savoir faire ce genre de dessin, je suis même sûr qu'Isolde ou Dorian n'y parviendraient pas. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. Tu as fait un très beau dessin et je suis certain que Thaïs l'aimera énormément en grandissant. Mais néanmoins…

            Ilyas eut l'air apeuré après ces derniers mots.

- Il me semble… que tu as oublié quelque chose. Lui dit Séverus en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ilyas en regardant son dessin.

- Où sont grand-mère et Crunchy ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de les faire, Crunchy est sortit avant que j'ai terminé. Il a gâché ma surprise.

- Et bien, je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'y mettre et les ajouter dessus. Et si tu veux après, je mettrait une formule magique dessus pour que tes personnages bougent.

- C'est vrai ? Tu pourra le faire ? S'écria Ilyas.

- Bien sûr ! Allez, continue ton dessin !

            Séverus déposa Ilyas sur le sol et le petit garçon s'empressa de reprendre ses pinceaux et de mélanger les couleurs. Ils purent ainsi le voir à l'œuvre. Il peignait avec une dextérité  incroyable, le pinceau glissant sous ses doigts et traçant les formes avec simplicité. Bientôt, la tête d'Emilia apparût et son corps arriva ensuite. Ilyas l'avait placée à côté de Dorian, juste à côté de lui. 

- Je vais coucher Thaïs. Chuchota Julia.

- Attends maman ! Elle l'a pas vu ! Lança Ilyas.

- Ah oui ! Tu as raison. 

            Julia repositionna Thaïs dans ses bras afin qu'elle puisse voir l'œuvre de son grand frère. 

- Regarde Thaïs, c'est un cadeau de la part de ton frère pour toi.

- C'est ce que je t'avais promis, tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse. Lui dit Ilyas en la regardant.

- C'est ça que tu lui as dit à l'hôpital ? Lui demanda Julia.

            Ilyas acquiesça et retourna à sa peinture. Julia en profita pour aller coucher le bébé dans leur chambre, à Séverus et elle, les vapeurs de peinture étant peu recommandées pour elle.

            Séverus regarda son fils faire jusqu'au bout, émerveillé par son talent. Le Krwi l'avait peut-être quitté mais il avait au moins laissé quelque chose de positif en Ilyas. Un don inné pour l'art et la lecture, ce qui lui serait très bénéfique pour la suite. Ca, Séverus pouvait s'attendre à de grandes choses pour son fils. Julia revint juste quand Ilyas avait terminé.

- Ilyas, c'est vraiment très très beau. Lui dit-elle en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

- Papa, tu peux faire ton truc magique pour que ça bouge ?

- Bien sûr.

            Séverus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la peinture.

- _Ermistaès Merabella_ ! 

            Un jet de couleur blanche sortit de la baguette et vint presque se coller sur toute la surface de la frise. Quelques secondes après, la licorne commençait à gambader dans le pré imaginaire et les personnages se mirent à remuer. Le Séverus et la Julia du tableau se regardèrent et se sourirent, tandis que les jumeaux se faisaient des farces, Ilyas jouant avec Crunchy et Emilia cueillant une fleur pour Thaïs, assise sur le sol.

- Par Merlin, c'est vraiment…

- Féerique. (je croirais entendre ma mère à Eurodisney moi ! mdrrrrr)

- Oui. 

            Julia se releva, gardant ses bras autour des épaules d'Ilyas, Séverus tenant sa femme par la taille, tandis qu'Emilia sortait de la chambre pour les laisser contempler la vie de famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvé…

Bouhouhouhou ! Voilà la fin mes amis, de toute cette aventure et qui m'aura tout de même prit un an à écrire pratiquement ! Je vous rassure, il va venir s'ajouter un tout dernier chapitre, qui sera le second épilogue si on veut, et qui nous plongera dans quelques années après et on peut déjà imaginer ce dont il sera question ici… Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je sais que je n'ai pas remercié personnellement chacun de vous mais je le ferais tout à la fin du dernier chapitre. J'ai ma petite larme à l'œil moi. Mais gardons le sourire, il reste un unique et dernier chapitre à écrire et qui sera dans ma spécialité : le délire ! mouahahahaha (je sens qu'il va y avoir des coups de canne moi… mdrrrrrr) Kiss kiss gensi


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue   : Une boucle infinie**

- Je te l'avais pourtant bien dit. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, comme d'habitude. Séverus dit quelque chose mais on l'ignore.

- Oh arrête, tu veux ? Je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas oublié aussi ! On n'a pas idée d'oublier de ramener le gâteau pour le mariage de son fils aussi !

- Oui, mais ça ne me surprend pas venant de lui… Et dire que c'est ma fille qui va se marier à… à… ça !

- Et arrête avec ça aussi ! Owen sera le gendre idéal. Cesse donc de baragouiner et va chercher Dorian tiens. Je vais voir Isolde.

            Julia se retourna et partit dans la chambre qu'avait occupée pendant 21 ans, leur fille aînée, Isolde.

            Après la scolarité des jumeaux à Poudlard, Dorian avait poursuivi des études de potion, suivant les traces de son père pour la plus grande fierté de ce dernier, et Isolde des études pour devenir Médicomage. Il lui restait encore des années d'études mais elle se révélait brillante dans ce domaine, contrairement à sa scolarité à Poudlard.

            Owen et elle étaient finalement sortis ensemble lors de leur dernière année, après plusieurs refus de la part de la jeune fille. A présent qu'ils terminaient pratiquement leurs études tous deux, ils avaient décidé de se marier, pour la plus grande joie de Julia… mais pas de Séverus qui voyait son futur gendre d'un mauvais œil.

            Sirius et lui ne s'adressaient guère la parole et la relation entre leurs deux enfants respectifs n'arrangeait pas leur façon d'agir. Ils évitaient les altercations en public mais ne se privaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

            Dorian, lui, s'avérait être un véritable coureur de jupon et ne restait que rarement plus d'un mois avec la même fille. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule grande histoire d'amour qui avait duré un an, mais sa fiancée était finalement partie avec un autre. Ce qui renforça son côté dragueur et qui le fit se perdre dans la conquête des femmes constamment.

            Ilyas, quant à lui, était vraiment différent de son frère et sa sœur. Comme le pensaient ses parents lorsqu'il était petit, son don pour l'art s'était intensifié et son avenir était certain dans la peinture. Il était l'un des rares artistes jeunes du monde sorcier à être apprécié et reconnu. Il vivait encore avec ses parents mais gardait un esprit libre et solitaire. Il savait qu'il était la fierté de son père –bien que Séverus le soit aussi pour Dorian- mais l'expérience durant l'enfance d'Ilyas les avait rapprochés bien plus que son frère aîné avec son père.

- Maman !

- Oui mon chéri ?

            Ilyas venait d'arriver justement, essayant vainement de nouer son nœud de cravate.

- Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas ta baguette pour nouer ta cravate ?

- J'aimerai bien au moins arriver à attacher cette fichue cravate seul….

- D'accord ! Je vais t'aider ! Lui dit sa mère dans un large sourire.

            Elle ne voyait que Séverus en le regardant à présent. Il ressemblait à son père en tous points –excepté que ses traits étaient plus fins et que son nez était plus retroussé. Même au niveau de l'attitude, c'était Séverus. Réservé, sarcastique avec ceux qui l'agaçaient, appliqué dans son travail et une tendance à être grincheux quand il était vraiment énervé.  Mais il était très tendre également et toujours serviable. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de fille qui le rende amoureux. Une fillette, quand il était à Poudlard, lui courait après mais il n'avait rien ressenti. Depuis ce temps, sa mère désespère qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

- Ah ! Maman ! Maman maman maman ! C'est horrible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Elle s'est cassé un ongle ? Lança sarcastiquement Ilyas en entendant les cris provenant de la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

- Je vais aller voir. Va donc trouver Thaïs.

- Comme toujours…

            Julia s'éloigna et entra dans la chambre d'Isolde. Elle la trouva complètement paniquée à quatre pattes, sa robe de mariée à moitié mises sur son dos nu.

- Mais enfin Isolde, que fais-tu à quatre pattes ?

            Isolde releva la tête et la regarda, paniquée.

- J'ai perdu mon collier !

- Comment ça perdu ? Le collier de ta grand-mère ?

- Oui, j'allais le mettre avant de fermer ma robe et je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la boite à bijoux…

- Calme-toi, on va le retrouver.

            Isolde se releva, encore plus paniquée et Julia l'aida à fouiller la chambre, en vain…

- Il n'a quand même pas disparu ! Il était là hier soir. Je l'ai rangé dans la boite quand Thaïs est venu me cherch…

            Isolde plissa les yeux à ce moment.

- Je vais la tuer… Thaïs !

- Isolde ! La rattrapa sa mère alors qu'Isolde commençait à sortir de la chambre.

- Maman, je suis sûre qu'elle m'a encore volé mes affaires ! Elle le fait toujours pour les mettre dans ses cachettes ! Elle est vraiment pénible. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne la punissez pas ?

- Parce qu'elle finit toujours par remettre les affaires à leur place quand on lui demande gentiment. Je vais demander à Ilyas de lui réclamer ton collier. Tu sais qu'ils sont très proches.

- Tu parles, c'est lui qui lui a montré le truc des cachettes. Il l'a incité à voler.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Thaïs ne vole pas…

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? Le mariage est dans deux heures et je ne suis pas prête ! Holalalalala !

- Commence déjà par te calmer et remets ta coiffure en place, tu as l'air bien comme ça je te jures !

            Julia la fit s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et sortit de la chambre.

- Ily ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

            Ilyas réapparu à l'angle du couloir et s'approcha de Julia.

- Est-ce que tu peux demander à Thaïs de rendre le collier de sa sœur ? C'est le collier de perles de grand-mère.

- Ok. Elle est dans le jardin.

- Et tu lui dis de venir s'habiller pour la centième fois.

- D'accord…

            Ilyas s'éloigna et Julia retourna auprès de sa fille aînée.

- Rend-moi ça !

- Petite sotte, tu n'y arriveras jamais de toute façon, tu es aussi douée qu'un lutin de Cornouailles pour faire la cuisine !

- Va-t-en espèce d'ectoplasme de pacotille !

- Miss Rogue aurait-elle envie d'un autre shampoing aux œufs ?

- Peeves, je te préviens que si tu refais ça avant le mariage d'Isolde, tu auras à faire à papa.

- Ouh, je tremble ! Ton cher papa me fait aussi peur que mon ombre… Ah ah ! Que je suis bête, je n'ai plus d'ombre ! Tu vois, rien ne me fait peur !

- Ah ! Baron, vous tombez à pic dites donc !

            Peeves se retourna alors que la fillette regardait derrière lui.

- Pfff ! Comme si ton frère allait me faire plus peur ! Ricana l'ectoplasme.

- Moi non, mais je crois que lui, si ! N'est-ce pas baron ? Lui lança Ilyas qui venait d'arriver dans le jardin.

- Ca ne prend plus.

- Dommage pour toi Peeves, j'avais prévu le contraire moi…

            Cette fois-ci, Peeves resta figé et se retourna rapidement.

- Baron ! Justement je me disais que je devrais aller…

- Aller autre part, il me semble que ces jeunes élèves de Serpentard doivent se préparer…

- Bien sûr… J'y volais justement… Répondis Peeves en serrant les dents.

            Le fantôme farceur de Poudlard s'éloigna et il ne resta plus que le Baron sanglant, Ilyas et Thaïs, sa jeune sœur.

- Celui-là, je ne sais pas quand il comprendra qu'il ne fait peur à personne. Lança Ilyas.

- Comme vous dites… Lui répondit le baron.

- Ilyas, tu peux m'aider ? J'arrive pas à mettre les trucs blancs dans mes cheveux…

- Les trucs blancs comme tu dis s'appellent des perles et c'est le collier qu'Isolde met pour son mariage que tu tiens entre tes mains et si j'étais toi, j'irai le lui rendre avant qu'elle ne pique une crise.

- Quoi, elle met ça à son mariage ? C'est du toc ce truc !

- Du toc, je ne pense pas, il appartient à grand-mère.

- Bah elle s'est fait avoir mamie.

- Thaïs…

- Ouais ça va ! Je lui ramène son collier !

            Ilyas regarda sa sœur cadette s'éloigner et regagner l'intérieur de la maison familiale, un sourire aux lèvres. Ilyas et elle étaient très liés depuis la naissance de celle-ci et il lui servait de protecteur mais également de sermonneur quand elle agissait mal. Et elle en connaissait un rayon dans ce domaine… Par rapport à Isolde et Dorian qui étaient de véritables farceurs durant leurs études à Poudlard, Thaïs était plus douée pour ne pas se faire prendre mais était également douée d'un vocabulaire riche en remarques sarcastiques ou ne se gênait pas pour répondre froidement. Elle avait un tempérament de feu et quiconque la tourmentait se retrouvait rapidement avec les tours de magie de Miss Rogue sur le dos. Elle n'avait peur de rien et était une véritable casse-cou, contrairement à sa sœur qui arrivait à peine à ne pas hurler en voyant un cafard sur le sol. Thaïs était très belle, tout comme sa sœur mais elle tenait plus de son père pour certains traits du visage. Son caractère était assez difficile à manipuler, surtout pour son père, vu que chacun tenait tête à l'autre. Cela lui valait beaucoup de punitions qui se révélaient assez inefficace finalement.

- Thaïs !

- Rooo !

- Thaïs, rend le collier à ta sœur avant que je ne m'énerve…

- Ca va papa, j'arrive !

            Séverus venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras sur son torse, lançant un regard noir à sa fille cadette qui s'avança vers lui.

- Même pas volé d'abord…

- Dépêche toi un peu et va te préparer, tu es la dernière comme toujours… Lui dit-il quand elle passa à côté de lui.

- Gna gna gna… Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

            Séverus la regarda partir en secouant la tête et reporta son regard sur Ilyas qui revenait dans la maison.

- Tu as eu Sirius ? Lui demanda son fils.

- Ce crétin a oublié le gâteau. Enfin, de le commander… il n'est même pas capable de passer une commande pour le mariage de son fils…

- Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il n'oublie pas quelque chose.

- Comment avance ta toile ?

- Ca avance. Mme Perlings la veut pour le mois prochain, elle m'a promis une belle somme.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas.

- Papa ?

- Mmhh ?

- Tu ne vas pas faire d'esclandre au mariage d'Isolde ?

            Séverus regarda son fils avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Oh trois fois rien, c'est juste que dès que tu vois Sirius dans une pièce, tu lui sautes presque dessus. Ca serait dommage de faire pleurer Isolde le jour de son mariage quand même…

- Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé et je n'ai aucunement de « sauter » à la gorge de ce ch… Sirius. De toute façon, je ne vais même pas aller lui parle.

- Ah bien ! Vos deux enfants se marient et vous n'allez même pas échanger un mot ?

- Ilyas tu sais que je t'aime mais là, soit gentil, tais-toi. Va donc voir ton frère s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide.

- A quoi faire ? L'aider à décoller les filles qui s'accrochent à lui ?

- Ca ne fait rien. Trouve quelque chose à faire, tu sais que ta mère va te demander de faire un truc du genre « aller chercher les fleurs », je dis ça, c'est pour t'aider…

- Ok…

            Ilyas s'éloigna rapidement et Séverus se mit à sourire.

- Tous pareils…

- Séverus ? Tu peux aller chercher les fleurs ? Chantonna la voix de Julia.

            Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva dans l'église où se célèbrerait le mariage d'Isolde et Owen. Séverus attendait devant l'entrée principale, son esprit vagabondant vers le passé qui s'était écoulé si vite selon lui. Isolde allait devenir la femme de son pire ennemi et pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il la tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois, si petite et si fragile. Oh, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs par la suite, mais il était fier d'elle il était fier de ce qu'il avait créé. Sa plus belle création, sa famille. Personne ne pourrait jamais le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'était avec sa famille, celle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se construire, lui qui pensait finir ses jours seul, dans ses cachots humides, à l'abri de tout sentiment humain. Il aura suffit qu'une seule personne qui sache voir en lui et non comme un homme cruel et froid arrive pour le changer définitivement.

Aujourd'hui, il laissait partir une partie de son cœur qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire, pour la donner à celui qui prendrait Isolde pour femme. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait réussi à trouver le bonheur –plus tôt que lui, c'est certain- mais il avait une profonde douleur également dans sa poitrine. Ne plus la voir le matin le laissait pensif. Il avait tant redouté ce passage de la vie où ses enfants le quitteraient. Il restait bien Dorian, Ilyas et Thaïs, mais il savait que cela ne serait plus comme avant à présent. Les autres suivraient bien assez tôt.

- Séverus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?

            Séverus se retourna pour voir apparaître devant la lourde porte en bois. Elle rayonnait toujours autant, encore plus dans sa tenue pour le mariage de sa fille. Comment avait-elle fait pour garder sa fraîcheur et sa beauté après les années qui étaient passées ? Lui avait changé. Physiquement et mentalement. Il n'était plus cet homme froid que les élèves de Poudlard avaient connu bien des années auparavant, il avait su être plus clément et patient avec les autres. Il avait pris un peu de poids au fil des années, mais tout en gardant une allure svelte et élancée. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs de l'ébène avait quelque peu grisonnés par endroits, mais il n'avait jamais tenu à les couper. Son regard restait le même, bien qu'une toute autre lueur brillait au fond, celle de la fierté et non de la cruauté et la froideur qu'il réservait autrefois à quiconque le croisait. Des rides étaient apparues, comme à chaque être humain, mais très peu nombreuses sur son visage en comparaison avec Sirius qui avait passé plusieurs années à Azkaban et ne l'avait pas aidé à garder sa jeunesse d'autrefois. Mais Julia, elle, ressemblait pratiquement à la jeune femme qui avait un jour passé les portes de la grande salle pour devenir son élève, et bien plus que cela…

- Qu'as-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant se placer au milieu des bras qui l'avaient si souvent réconfortée.

- Rien… je pensais, c'est tout.

- A quoi ?

- A la vie, notre vie.

- Ah ! Monsieur le nostalgique revient ! Tu sais, Isolde se marie, mais je suis sûre qu'elle viendra très très souvent nous rendre visite. Je la connais.

- Je le sais…

- Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir, le père doit amener la mariée à l'autel…

            Julia approcha son visage de celui de son époux et l'embrassa avant de repartir vers l'intérieur. Séverus resta un instant encore à regarder autour de lui puis il finit par aller rejoindre sa fille. Il croisa au passage son fils aîné, Dorian, en proie à un dilemme très difficile à surmonter pour lui : quelle fille choisir pour l'accompagner au mariage de sa sœur ?

- Oh ! Mais arrêtez! Je ne vais pas vous emmener toutes les trois !

- Dorian !

            Séverus passa son chemin –au moins un sur quatre qui ne se marierait pas tout de suite, pensa-t-il- et arriva devant la porte qui cachait encore Isolde. Il frappa deux coups et attendit la réponse.

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi. Lui dit Séverus.

- Entre papa !

            Il pressa la poignée et referma doucement derrière lui. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme en face de lui, il crû voir Julia. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Isolde avait la beauté de sa mère et la même allure à présent. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne se maquillait que très rarement et restait assez masculine dans le choix de ses vêtements. Mais la voir habillée en tenue de cérémonie pour le jour de son mariage la rendait aussi belle que sa mère, si ce n'est plus.

- Tu es… On dirait ta mère. Lui dit-il distraitement.

- Merci. Mais c'est vraiment pas marrant à porter tous ces trucs tu sais ? Comment elles faisaient les femmes de l'ancienne époque avec leurs robes qui pesaient trois tonnes ? J'ai déjà chaud et je me demande si je vais pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Owen.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, ça serait dommage que le père de la mariée la porte sur son épaule pour la conduire jusqu'au futur époux… La menaça-t-il.

- Ok ok ! Pas la peine de te moquer !  Tu peux m'aider à mettre ce fichu collier ? Thaïs s'amusait avec encore…

- Je sais.

            Séverus passa derrière sa fille et l'aida à mettre le bijou autour de sa nuque. Celui que sa mère avait porté le jour de son mariage.

- Voilà.

- Merci !

            Isolde se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, satisfaite.

- Je suis morte de trouille…

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à pas te marier et tout est réglé.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Owen me tue si je fais ça.

- Raison de plus, il ne te mérite pas dans ce cas.

- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Owen est très gentil et il t'aime bien toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le voir comme s'il était pestifér ?

- Demande à son père…

- Pfffff ! L'éternel refrain auquel on a droit deux fois par semaine. C'est la faute à Sirius ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux entêtés comme vous. Vouloir continuellement se faire la guerre à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, c'est franchement grotesque ! Même deux enfants de cinq ans savent pardonner.

- Et nous ne sommes pas des enfants. Le sujet n'est pas là, il me semble. Ne me met pas en colère aujourd'hui, ou ça ira mal.

- En colère le jour de mon mariage ? Je crois que c'est maman qui ne serait pas contente.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur.

- Je ne dis pas ça mais bon, dès qu'elle te dit quelque chose, tu le fais !

- Bon, tu as fini ?

- Euh… je crois que oui. Lui répondit-elle dans un large sourire.

            La musique commença à se faire entendre plus fortement, signal pour les invités de gagner leurs places.

- Oulalalala ! C'est l'heure ! Gémit Isolde.

- On y va ?

- Tu crois ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'y emmène en volant ?

- Non, j'irai à pieds. J'ai tendance à avoir le vertige en l'air ! Mais merci de me le proposer !

            Elle passa le voile devant son visage et s'approcha de la porte.

- Et pourquoi un mariage moldu ?

- C'est plus joli. Et on voit assez de magie tous les jours, je voulais changer un peu.

- Ridicule…

- Je sais ton amour pour les moldus, mais c'est mon mariage et je fais celui dont j'ai envie papa.

- Je le sais…

            La musique stoppa et Isolde prit une profonde inspiration.

- On y va…

            Séverus ouvrit la porte et tendit le bras à sa fille qui le prit en tremblant.

- On y va doucement, la musique n'a pas encore commencée. Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

            Ils attendirent dans le petit couloir qui menait à l'intérieur et lorsque la marche nuptiale se mit à jouer, Séverus avança, Isolde hésitant un instant mais finissant par le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent au début de l'allée où tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers eux. Owen appréciait apparemment l'allure de sa future femme, car il restait bouche bée. Séverus avança, Isolde le suivit. Ils progressèrent dans l'allée centrale, les murmures entre les invités allant bon train, et s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés à côté d'Owen. Le père se tourna vers sa fille et pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-il, lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Adieu à sa fille…

            Isolde lui sourit et se tourna rapidement vers Owen.

- Wouah ! Tu es superbe ! Lui lança-t-il.

            Séverus observa une dernière fois son futur gendre et celui qui se tenait quelques pas derrière. Sirius regardait les deux fiancés avec un large sourire, mais quand il croisa le regard de Séverus, il arrêta de sourire et continua de le fixer.

- Séverus ! Viens t'asseoir ! L'appela Julia.

            Il tourna la tête et la vit qui lui faisait signe de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il entendit une autre voix féminine chuchoter de l'autre côté des bancs.

- Siri ! Viens t'asseoir ! Allez !

            Séverus et Sirius s'observèrent un dernier instant avant d'aller tous les deux, en même temps, s'asseoir aux côtés de leur femme respective.

            La cérémonie se déroula sans incident, pas d'invité de dernière minute, pas de trouble fait voulant s'opposer à cette union… Seul Séverus restait perdu dans ses pensées, continuant de penser qu'il perdait sa petite fille pour toujours.

- Je te dis que si !

- Je te dis que non !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- Oh, mais tu es vraiment têtue toi !

- Alan, je sais que…

- Thaïs ! Alan ! Taisez-vous donc un peu ! Chuchota Julia en se retournant vers les deux enfants en train de se chamailler.

- Mais 'man ! Il veut pas croire qu'Isolde et Owen ils ont déjà dormi ensemble !

            Toute l'assistance se tu en entendant la petite fille s'exprimer un peu trop fortement. Isolde la regardait avec des envies de la tuer et Owen se contentait de sourire bêtement.

- Thaïs ! Ce n'est pas le moment… S'énerva Julia.

- Mais 'man ! JE les ai déjà vu moi !

            Là, autant dire qu'Isolde virait au rouge ou menaçait d'exploser dans les secondes à venir.

- Thaïs !

- C'est vrai en plus…

- Tais-toi. Gronda Séverus de sa voix qui faisait trembler Thaïs.

            Elle se ratatina dans le fond de son siège et resta silencieuse tout le reste de la cérémonie. Alan, le fils de Harry et Hermione se mit à rire mais se calma devant le regard courroucé de sa mère.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… Déclara le prêtre à la fin de la cérémonie.

            Séverus regarda Owen embrasser sa femme –officiellement- et se tourna vers Julia qui s'était transformée en véritable fontaine. Tout comme la femme de Sirius un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi elles pleurent toutes les femmes ici ? S'étonna Thaïs.

- C'est des filles, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Lui lança Alan.

- Pfff ! Moi je suis une fille, et je pleure pas, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Tu verras quand on se mariera, même ma mère pleurera !

- Eh ! Où tu as vu qu'on allait se marier ? S'indigna Thaïs.

            A ces mots, Séverus sursauta. Alan et Thaïs… Ce que lui avait montré Ilyas quand il était un petit garçon… Leur fils, le descendant des Potter… et des Rogue… Une sueur froide coula le long de son cou.

- Séverus… Lui demanda Julia en posant sa main sur son bras, inquiète de le voir pâle.

- Je… je vais sortir. Lui dit-il.

            Sans plus attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'église et trouva un endroit isolé contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Maudit avenir ! Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas une vie normale ? Que mes enfants ne se marient pas avec les enfants de mes ennemis !

- En colère 'pa ?

            Séverus observa la silhouette qui s'était glissée à côté de lui. Ilyas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Je t'ai suivi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait peur comme ça ?

- Rien.

- Le fait que Alan soit avec Thaïs ?

- Non.

- Il me semble que tu ne peux rien contre…

- Non.

- C'est la vie papa… Tu ne peux rien changer. S'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, tu dois les laisser.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement, je te l'ai déjà montré… il y a environ douze ans…

            Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en même temps que Séverus voulait tourner la tête vers son fils. Les invités faisaient la horde d'honneur aux mariés qui sortirent enfin du lieu de culte sous les confettis. Quelque chose attira le regard de Séverus, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna brusquement vers Ilyas, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'une seconde avant il était en train de lui parler, et qu'à présent, Ilyas se trouvait devant les mariés en train de les photographier ? La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Thaïs en train de se faire poursuivre par Alan, riants tous deux à gorges déployées, avant de sentir sa tête peser et tout tourner autour de lui…

- Séverus… Séverus…

- Rien à faire professeur, cela fait tellement de temps que nous essayons de le ramener vers nous, mais rien n'y fait. Pas même vos potions.

- Attendez Pompom ! Je crois qu'il a boug !

- Mais non ! Pour la énième fois prof… Merlin ! Il a boug !

- Séverus, ouvrez les yeux !

            Séverus sentait sa tête peser une tonne selon lui. Que se passait-il ? Où se trouvait-il ? Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, elles semblaient alourdies par une masse invisible.

- C'est bien, continuez ainsi ! L'encourageait-on.

            La lumière commença à l'éblouir  et il referma aussitôt les yeux.

- Baissez la lumière Pompom !

- Tout de suite professeur.

            Séverus se mit à battre des paupières et les ouvrit totalement au bout de cinq minutes. Cela lui avait semblé extrêmement long et compliqué à faire.

- Julia… Appela-t-il.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix de Pomfresh.

- Je l'ignore. Séverus ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est Albus. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est pass ?

- Albus…

- Oui, je suis là.

- Isolde et Black…

- Sirius ? Il n'est pas ici.

- Où… Ilyas…

- Que dit-il professeur ?

- Il délire, sûrement un reste de ce sortilège… Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque lancée par Voldemort et le sortilège qu'il vous a lanc ?

            Séverus ne distinguait que des formes au-dessus de lui et tout était trouble, sa tête lui faisait mal et il ne savait vraiment pas où il était, ni avec qui il était.

- Un sortilège de sommeil paradoxal. Cela fait cinq mois que vous étiez dans le coma. Par Merlin, vous voilà revenu ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis votre attaque.

            La vue de Séverus s'améliora de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la forme au-dessus de lui.

- Albus ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?

- Julia…

- Qui est cette personne Séverus ?

- Ma fem… je… je ne sais… pas.

            Un grand vide vint alors se placer dans sa mémoire, tout ce qu'il pensait il y a peu disparaissait lentement de ses pensées et des images, d'anciennes images refaisaient surface. Potter, ses amis, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, la bataille qu'il y avait eu lieu, une baguette pointée vers lui… puis le noir total.

- Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry. Mais il a réussi à vous toucher avant en vous plongeant dans un sommeil paradoxal. Vous étiez alors dans le coma. Il a été noble de ne pas vous tuer.

- Mais Albus, ce sommeil peut tuer la personne qui le reçoit s'il va dans un monde qui le détruira de l'intérieur !

- Apparemment, notre Maître des potions a trouvé le juste milieu puisqu'il en sort vainqueur.

- Je ne comprends rien… Où sommes-nous ?

- A Poudlard voyons !

- Où est… ma famille ?

- Votre… famille Séverus ?

- J'avais… enfin, je pense… Tout se mélange… Gémit Séverus en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

            Au dessus de lui, Albus et Pomfresh se regardèrent.

- Il a eu le rêve de ce qu'il désire le plus au monde… Chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que Séverus l'entende.

- Ce que je désire ? Qu'est-ce que je désire ? Je désire être comme je suis, savoir qui je suis ! Où est ma vie ? Que s'est-il pass ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, un sort vous a plongé dans le coma et cela fait cinq mois que nous veillons sur vous. A ce stade, vous pourrez donner cours rapidement ! Harry se demandait si vous alliez bien.

- Harry ? Potter ! Encore lui ! Il  ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ! Son fils et ma fille ! Son fils et…

            Une fois de plus, la mémoire lui joua des tours et il perdit le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Laissez-moi !

- Pompom, je pense qu'il est préférable de le laisser seul. Murmura le vieil homme à l'infirmière.

            Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Séverus dans un désespoir sans nom. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi voyait-il deux vies se mélanger en lui ? Il voyait tellement de personnes autour de lui, tellement d'amour… et aussi de souffrance, de noirceur, de froideur…

            Il tomba nez à nez avec un journal traînant sur la table à côté de lui. Il le prit et le lu.

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendra plus ! »**

            Tout l'article parlait de la chute de Voldemort maintes et maintes fois racontée apparemment, et aussi de la vie après sa disparition. Le collège Poudlard accueillait les élèves en sorcellerie après cette terrible lutte qui avait durée près de six mois. Mais six mois avant le sort lancé sur Séverus, avant les cinq mois qu'il passa dans le coma. Onze mois c'étaient écoulés, mais il ne se souvenait que d'une infime partie de ces mois passés. Et d'autres évènements venaient se rajouter par fragment, pour disparaître enduite de sa mémoire. Il reposa le journal et se rallongea avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. Tout devint blanc à nouveau et des images vécues réapparurent. Potter qui se bat contre Voldemort, Voldemort qui lui lance le sortilère, puis des images vécues à l'école : Longdubat qui fait exploser son chaudron et fait ensuite sauter ceux des autres, Granger qui bat Malefoy en duel, la famille Weasley qui vient reprendre Ron et Ginny à cause d'une menace sur leurs enfants au sein de l'école… Tout refaisait surface à présent, et ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il retrouva totalement ses esprits.

            Il se leva et, titubant, se dirigea vers la glace la plus proche. Il vit alors ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces cinq mois : il avait un visage encore plus pâle, des cheveux longs mais apparemment soignés durant son sommeil, une barbe naissante mais qui devait être entretenue par moments. Il avait maigri, beaucoup trop même ses pommettes saillaient sur ses joues creusées.

- Oui Séverus, il va falloir vous remettre sur pieds, cela a été long pour vous, comme pour nous. Mais je pense que vous avez eu la meilleure expérience de votre vie durant cette période. Et qui sait, cela arrivera-t-il un jour… Lui confia Albus en arrivant à ses côtés.

- Encore faudrait-il que je me souvienne ce dont il s'agit Albus.

            Une semaine passa et le Maître des potions reprenait ses habitudes dans l'école de Poudlard. La rentrée aurait lieue dans quelques jours et il devait se mettre à jour. Il avait fini par oublier complètement ces fragments de rêve qui le hantaient jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, et il redevenait le même homme austère et froid qu'il avait été, et qu'il avait toujours été.

- Mesdames et messieurs, cette année nous allons recevoir une nouvelle élève pour un cas un peu particulier. Avait commencé Dumbledore lors de la réunion des professeurs avant la rentrée.

- Comment cela Albus ? Demanda Chourave.

- Elle a suivi des cours à domicile et souhaite juste obtenir son diplôme de dernière année. Elle est un peu plus âgée que les autres élèves, mais elle est très brillante. C'est elle-même qui est venu me trouver d'ailleurs.

- Une élève plus âgée ? C'est-à-dire ?

- La vingtaine il me semble.

            Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Séverus après avoir entendu ces mots.

- Vingt ans ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tard pou elle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! On ne sait jamais, elle peut très bien rattraper le temps perdu dans son enfance où elle ne côtoyait pas les autres enfants… Lui dit-il dans un regard espiègle.

            La réunion se poursuivit, mais Séverus resta fixé sur l'arrivée d'une élève plus âgée que les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parlé d'un cas similaire quelque part… Mais o ?

            Le soir de la rentrée, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il avait le trac. Alors que cela faisait bon nombre d'années qu'il enseignait, c'était ce soir qu'il avait le trac. Certainement parce qu'il revenait d'un long moment sans sortir de ses « songes » et qu'il n'avait plus affronté le monde extérieur, hormis les professeurs de Poudlard. Installé à sa place, il attendit que McGonagall fasse l'appel des nouveaux venus. Il distinguait parfaitement Potter et ses amis assis à leurs places habituelles, riant ensemble. Il l'appréciait toujours autant, c'était fou.

- Nous allons maintenant accueillir une nouvelle élève au sein de notre école. Elle entre directement en dernière année et est un peu plus âgée que vous. Mais je vous demande de l'accueillir comme une élève à part entière. Termina Dumbledore.

            Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui entra. Ce n'est plus un tilt qui frappa l'esprit de Séverus à cet instant précis, mais c'est son cœur qu'il sentit battre le plus fortement au fond de sa poitrine.

- Julia… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

- Miss Julia Andrews.

            La jeune femme s'installa sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Quelques instants après, le choix fut fait.

- SERPENTARD !

            Quand elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, non loin de Drago Malefoy, Séverus ne perdit pas une seconde pour suivre sa progression. Il savait qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et à ce moment, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Son cœur arrêta de battre et il su à ce moment que plus jamais sa vie ne serait comme avant…


End file.
